Mais Do Que Palavras : Guarde Um Tempo Para Viver
by Lexas
Summary: Oi, aqui quem fala é o Lexas e a Joana Darc (antiga Nanda) . Não sei se avisamos, acho que sim, mas este fanfic é a continuação...ATUALIZADO!
1. Prelúdio

Título do Fanfic : Mais do que Palavras : Guarde um Tempo para Viver . 

Autores : Lexas(joaotjr@hotmail.com) & Joana Darc((fernanda_lobo@hotmail.com)

Resenha : 

Amor, dor, paixão, alegria . A diferença entre ambas é muito tênue ,   
mas os resultados gerados pelos rumos seguidos são fatais .   
Não há nada que o tempo não cure, não há ferida que o tempo não sare   
.. Não há criança que o tempo não torne adulto, não há adulto que o tempo não torne sábio .   
Um novo ano . Um novo começo . Velhos alunos, novas formas de ver o   
mundo, sentimentos escondidos revelados, outros ocultos, descobertos   
.. Um novo período de emoção, suspense e descobertas .   
A grande arvore leva dez anos para germinar, dez anos para crescer e   
ser considerada como arvore, dez anos para se tornar grande, e a   
vida toda crescendo ... até mesmo a maior delas já fora uma simples   
semente, moldada pelas experiências da vida .   
  
  
Oi, aqui quem fala é o Lexas e a Joana Darc (antiga Nanda) . Não sei se   
avisamos, acho que sim, mas este fanfic é a continuação direta de "O   
Poder Versus a Astúcia : Quando Corvos e Leões Se Enfrentam".   
Novamente Estamos de volta a Hogwarts, para mais um ano letivo de   
.... confusões ? Isso é pouco comparado ao que está por vir, pois   
desta vez Yoh, o ex-desconhecido que conseguiu a façanha de quebrar   
o jejum da Corvinal, depois de anos e anos ... mas ao contrário do   
ano anterior, ele - e muitos outros que sequer esperavam passar por   
uma vida de reviravoltas - está para sentir na pele o que é ver seu   
mundo e tudo o que construiu ameaçar ruir de uma hora pra outra,   
fruto unicamente de suas próprias decisões .   
E, quando menos espera, a morte bate na porta de todos, mostrando   
que estava mais próxima do que imaginava, pegando desprevinida uma pessoa cujo verdadeiro valor só se deram conta quando a vida da mesma chegou ao fim .  
Novas aventuras . Novas confusões . Um novo estilo de Quadribol ...   
e os hormônios da galera à toda !!!   
  
Nota : Contém um pouco de Lemon(só pra dar um gostinho mesmo, depois   
não diga que não avisamos ^___^) !!!   
  
  
"Vejo em fim   
  
Vejo em fim a luz   
da vida , em um   
beijo sem malicia;   
  
Vejo em fim , os   
amigos que sempre   
estiveram ao meu   
lado e aqueles que   
acabaram de chegar;   
  
Vejo em fim , um pedaço   
de mim , dentro de tudo   
aquilo que conquistei;   
  
Vejo em fim , o amor que   
tive , o amor que senti , o   
amor que sonhei;   
  
Vejo em fim , jovens sonhos,   
jovens esperanças , nobres   
palavras , para tão jovens corações;   
  
  
Vejo em fim , mais do que "Poder Versus a Astúcia",   
Agora sinto que é "Mais do que palavras: Guarde um tempo   
para viver";   
  
Você jamais esquecerá e verá em fim , que com o tempo   
os jovens corações amadurecem , mais nunca perdem o   
encanto."   


Preludio : Amigos, quando morrem, morrem juntos

- Então, você veio atrás de mim ... realmente, é digno de louvores . Meus parabéns .

- Parabéns ? É tudo o que tem a me dizer ? 

- Alegre-se, meu amigo . Homens melhores do que você falharam onde você teve êxito . Por isso digo parabéns . Até mesmo uma pessoa do seu nível teria dificuldades para me localizar . Mas na verdade , o que mais me surpreende foi como você foi capaz de fazer a ligação . Como deduziu que eu era o autor de tudo isso ? 

- Foi difícil, velho amigo . Muito difícil . Os eventos, as tramas, os acontecimentos ... Foi mais difícil ligar tudo a você do que encontrá-lo . 

- Imaginei isso . Essa sua geração de sangue-ruins não seria capaz de encontrar um de nós nem que o estivéssemos diante deles . 

- Pode ser ... mas foi esse mesmo o ponto de partida que eu tive . 

- Realmente ... mas você tem que admitir que é uma obra de arte, não concorda ? - o mesmo erguia a sobrancelha - até mesmo um inculto como você tem que admitir isso . 

- Obra ... de arte ? - ele fechava ainda mais o semblante - seu monstro ! Chama um genocídio de "obra de arte" ? Não, aquilo foi um extermínio, um verdadeiro expurgo que não quer terminar, e tudo por sua causa !

- E dai ? 

- Como "e dai " ? Para com isso, e já !

- Não .

- Não ?!?!?!?

- Não . Não o farei . Esta bem melhor do jeito que está . 

- Melhor ? O que deu em você, afinal de contas ? Chama isso de "arte" ? Você nunca foi assim ! Nunca foi ! Sua revolta geralmente se manifestava em forma de passeatas, demonstrações publicar para assustar as pessoas, debates e mais debates com outras pessoas ... mas, assassinato ? Genocídio ? Você nunca foi assim ... nunca imaginei que chegaria a tal ponto . 

- Mesmo ? Pois foi o que eu fiz . Surpreso ? 

- Sim . Eu nunca acreditei que você chegaria a tal ponto . Ninguém acreditava . Nem mesmo Helga .

- Hunf .A tola acha que tem o direito de opinar . Será que mesmo depois de anos ela não percebeu que apenas usufruía de nossa caridade ? 

- Mesmo que isso fosse verdade, forte ou fraca, todos tem seu valor .

- E o dela deveria ser bem baixo, não acha ? Francamente ... eu me pergunto onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitei a oferta de vocês, espera ... lembrei, a idéia foi sua ! "Vamos nos unir para impedir nosso extermínio", não foi o que você disse ? Lembro-me que eu havia tomado algumas doses de rum-de-ourest na ocasião ... Rowena estava linda como nunca, aliás ... depois daquela bebida, acho que até um trasgo era lindo !

- Não fui eu quem tive um feudo devastado ...

- Cale-se ! Aqueles trouxas invadiram meu território e assassinaram brutalmente todos os meus servos ... meus familiares ... meus protegidos ... meus alunos ...

- Correto . Lembro-me de que você estava muito abalado, pois sua "escola" havia sido dizimada ... mas eu nunca achei que mesmo depois de anos você ainda mantivesse um ódio assim, digo ... um ódio de tamanha magnitude !

- Sabe o que eu nunca entendi em todos esses anos ? Helga . Ela tinha que me apoiar . Devia . Teve o marido morto por trouxas, e ainda assim ...

- Trouxas não matam bruxos daquela forma ....

- Diga o que quiser, acredite no que quiser, mas esses anos todos ela se enganou, inventando mentiras para si mesma, mas ela sabia da verdade . Claro, lembro-me que em nossa enorme caridade nós a acolhemos em nosso seio, para que, se não tivesse seus herdeiros, pelo menos tivesse alguém para passar seu conhecimento . Como resultado, temos um galho fraco, um grupo de magos patéticos . 

- Acha mesmo isso ? Não me lembro de termos nos unido para dominar o mundo, mas para garantir nossa sobrevivência, e isso inclui nossa cultura, nossos valores, tudo o que mais amamos e representamos . E sinceramente, acho que ela foi a mais bem sucedida de todos nesse quesito . Temos poder, velho amigo . Muito poder . Mas isto um dia acaba . Conhecimento não, ele passa de geração em geração . Nosso poder um dia irá se esvair assim como a centelha de nossas vidas, e os que vierem depois de nós terão que conseguir os seus próprios . Já o conhecimento, eles poderão continuar de onde paramos e progredirem infinitamente . Realmente, conhecimento É poder . 

- Aonde quer chegar com isso ? 

- Me conhecem como o frio e corajoso, e você, como o fanático por poder e disposto a utilizar todos os meios para vencer ... mas no fim, nossa cultura será preservada pelos livres de espirito, os companheiros, maduros e alegres . 

- Refere-se aos alunos de Helga ? São um bando de tolos ...

- Isso segundo a sua opinião ... certo, muitos dos meus alunos também pensam assim, mas ... fazer o que , não é mesmo ? Cada um tem seu jeito de ver as coisas, de resolver os problemas . Cada um escolhe seu caminho, você escolheu o seu, eu escolhi o meu . Só por que você não seguiu o caminho que todos nós idealizamos juntos, não quer dizer que não tenha tomado sua decisão . 

- Eu gostaria de saber por que você está perdendo seu tempo falando isso, mediante a situação 

- Não sei . Talvez por que esteja com vontade de desabafar, talvez por que esteja querendo uma justificativa para ir contra meu coração e matar um amigo ... realmente não sei, meu caro . 

- Me ... matar ? - ele dava uma risada, a qual ecoava pelos corredores do castelo - você ? 

- Sim . Vim até aqui para te matar . Eu realmente lamento ter que fazer isso, do fundo do meu coração, mas você não me deixa escolha . A não ser, claro ...

- "A não ser" , o que ? 

- Desfaça a maldição . Só te peço isso . 

- Assim, simplesmente ? 

- Sim . Só isso . Tenho fama de guerreiro, mas no fundo, vou lamentar muito ter que te ferir . Desfaça a maldição que você rogou sobre o mundo, e eu partirei . Se alguém perguntar, inventarei qualquer desculpa que tire sua culpa, mas só peço que desfaça o que fez . 

Um silêncio enorme toma o local . O mesmo aguardava em silêncio a resposta . Por mais que duvidasse que aquilo funcionasse, dentro de si queria que tal coisa desse certo, que ele aceitasse sua oferta .

- Amigo ... essa é a maior de suas piadas ! Como pretende me derrotar ? Como pretende me matar ? Percebe seu estado ? Seus ferimentos ? Por isso digo que é digno de louvores, entrou em minhas terras, enfrentou todas as criaturas que a protegem ... minhas hidras, minhas harpias, meus cães infernais, meus dragões ... atravessou minha floresta, a qual estava totalmente tomada de espécies mortais de plantas, algumas tóxicas, outras carnívoras ... adentrou em meu castelo, aonde teve o desprazer de encontrar meus ogros, meus golens, meus cavaleiros fantasmas e meus espectros ... e sobreviveu . Mas seu estado atual é deprimente, meu caro . Eu nem mesmo estou com vontade de te fazer qualquer coisa, pois seria realmente uma pena levando em conta sua bravura . Prefiro deixá-lo viver para saber que um dia foi capaz de chegar tão longe !

- Eu disse que ... vim ... para ... matá-lo .

- Você está esgotado . Seu corpo está tomado por um sangramento fatal . Partes de seus órgãos ficaram pelo caminho . Um de seus olhos fora perfurado, seu melhor braço está inutilizado, você está arfando pesadamente , está cansado demais para executar um simples "Lumos" ... como pretende me matar ? 

- Não vim .... sozinho ....

- Helga te acompanhou ? Diga-me, perdeu mais tempo vindo até aqui, ou livrando-a das minhas defesas ? 

- Não a subestime ... apesar de ter uma aparência calma e serena, Helga é muito mais do que você imagina . 

- Mesmo ? Bem, e onde ela está ? Viva, por acaso ? 

- Eu a enviei para um lugar seguro ... não queria que ela visse o que iríamos fazer . 

- Sua única chance ... a única chance em toda a existência que aquela tola teve de ser útil, e você a desperdiça ? 

- Não a chame de ... tola . Helga é especial . Ao contrário de nós, ela sempre desejou a paz . Eu sempre fui o valente, você o ambicioso, Rowena a sábia, e ela, a justa . Mais do que qualquer um, Helga abominava a violência .

- Uma tola . Ser pacifica com os trouxas não salvou seu marido . Ela acha que ser caridosa com os trouxas daria resultados, e veja o que houve com seu marido .

- Você não é melhor do que os que fizeram isso para dizer tal coisa, meu caro - ele gesticulava os dedos e um fio de luz surgia, tomando uma forma pontiaguda a qual crescia e se encaixava na mão dele, até que estava formada uma ...

- Espada ? Pretende me matar com uma ... espada ? Ora, não me faça rir !

- Não ... e eu também não sou melhor do que você . Pois eu cometi um crime, fiz uma pacifista criar uma arma de guerra .

- Ah, então quer dizer que Helga forjou tal instrumento de morte ? Curioso, eu realmente estou impressionado, não achei que ela se interessasse por tal coisa . Diga-me ... como a convenceu ? Usou sua ladainha de sempre de "o bem versus o mal" ? 

- Usei sim - ele arregalou os olhos diante da sinceridade daquele que outrora fora um de seus melhores amigos - e não é verdade ? Afinal, se o mal realmente existe, ele habita no coração do homem ... no meu, no seu ... você rogou uma maldição que atingiu todo o velho mundo, meu amigo . Pessoas estão morrendo em todos os cantos, e isso tem que parar . Perdão - ele ergue a espada e corre na direção do mesmo . 

Ele não acreditava naquilo . Simplesmente não acreditava . Não era possível que ele fosse tão tolo a ponto de achar que poderia vencê-lo com uma simples espada, ainda mais uma arma criada por uma tola pacifista .

- Você foi o único bruxo que eu realmente respeitei, Godric . O único . Pena que nossos interesses nos coloquem em lados opostos - ele falava, enquanto apontava sua varinha para o mesmo . 

- Eu também lamento, Salazar - Godric corria em sua direção, com a arma em punho - eu realmente lamento . Sempre tivemos nossas desavenças, mas possuíamos um ideal em comum . É uma pena . Realmente, isso é uma pena . 

- Concordo . E adeus . REDUCTO ! - ele lança seu feitiço contra a arma de Godric, fazendo-a balançar - eu realmente não sinto o menor prazer em fazer isso , farei que seja o mais rápido possível ... AVADA KEDAVRA !!!!!!!

As palavras corriam livremente, enquanto lágrimas desciam pelos olhos de Salazar . Estava matando não um inimigo, mas uma parte de si mesmo, havia atacado um daqueles que fora seu amigo em outras épocas . 

Amigo ... ele poderia se considerar um amigo ? Teria prazer em dividir com seu amigo os frutos de seus atos, mas o mesmo ... jamais . Nunca permitiria, tal coisa era inconcebível para ele . Juntos, criaram um local aonde gerações futuras teriam a chance de aprenderem as artes da magia em paz, sem o medo de serem caçados pelos trouxas ... mas ele sabia que tal coisa não era suficiente . Os trouxas, em sua ignorância, os perseguiriam até o fim dos tempos . Caçariam cada um dos seus, como fizeram anteriormente . Ele sofreu . Helga também . Seria preciso Rowena e Godric sofrerem o mesmo para compreender tal coisa ? 

Não, Rowena não ... tudo , mesmo ela . Não iria permitir que a mesma sofresse por ele, que passasse pelo mesmo ao qual ele fora submetido ... nunca ! E se para tanto precisasse exterminar cada trouxa da face da terra ... que seja . 

O mesmo dava as costas para o cadáver de Godric, imaginando o que viria depois daquilo . Não havia nenhum outro bruxo a altura do desafio, tampouco tinha convicções de que Helga fosse capaz de algo, embora cogitasse a hipótese dela vir atrás dele . 

CLINC !!!!

- Hmmm ? - ele se vira, contemplando o cadáver de Godric se erguendo, apoiado na arma e ... e ... - O QUE ?!?!?!?!?

- Isso só serviu para me jogar no chão, Salazar - e continuava correndo . 

- Mas ... AVADA KEDAVRA !!!!! - O ataque de Salazar atingia Godric, mas o mesmo continuava avançando - ENGORGIO !!! EXPELLIARMUS !!! AVIS !!! - Salazar mal conseguia acreditar, suas magias atingiam Godric, mas o mesmo continuava avançando e ... e ... se aproximando e .. e ...- MALDITO ! VOCÊ É UM MALDITO, GODRIC ! AMIGO OU NÃO, NÃO PERMITIREI QUE ME DETENHA, NÃO DEPOIS DE EU TER CHEGADO TÃO LONGE ! AVADA KEDAVRA !AVADA KEDAVRA ! AVADA KEDAVRA ! AVADA KEDAVRA ! AVADA KEDAVRA ! AVADA KEDAVRA ! AVADA ...

- Adeus, Salazar - o mesmo pouco pode fazer quando a lâmina da arma de Godric atinge seu braço direito, decepando-o e arremessando-o para longe ; em seguida, Godric faz um giro com o corpo e completa com um corte lateral na barriga de Salazar, fazendo o mesmo gritar tamanha é a dor de ter suas entranhas expostas, caindo de joelhos em seguida . 

Godric para, observando-o . Era uma cena deplorável, algo do qual não gostaria de lembrar . E não o faria . 

- Como ? - Salazar resumia suas palavras a uma pergunta, enquanto estava com a cabeça abaixada - como é possível ? 

- A mais poderosa de nós te derrotou, Salazar . Tanto eu, você, Rowena e Helga sempre fomos poderosos, na verdade, equivalentes . Mas eu e você tínhamos nossa fama, essa era a principal diferença . Ninguém nunca deu nada por Helga, e veja só, a mesma derrotou o maior bruxo negro da história . 

- Bruxo ... negro ? 

- Sim . É como muitos estão te chamando, e alguns dos seus seguidores também . Essa espada é um presente de Helga para mim, como eu já havia dito . Na verdade, a idéia original seria dá-la a trouxas como defesa contra bruxos, por motivos óbvios . 

- Louca ... argh ... depois de tudo, ela ainda quer dar uma vantagem dessas a eles ? Foi tal arma que te salvou, não é ? O Reducto deveria tê-la destruído, e o Avada Kedavra, matado-o . 

- Essa espada pode bloquear qualquer magia, Salazar . Ou melhor, anular .Magia, maldição, azararão ... qualquer coisa . E quanto a dar vantagens para os trouxas ... por acaso não demos a eles motivos para tanto ? A peste que você rogou sobre a Europa, ela não é motivo para tanto ? 

- Realmente a tola se superou . Uma arma de ataque com um poder de defesa ... isso sim foi surpreendente . Nada mal para uma pacifista . Nada mal, mesmo . 

- Eu cometi um crime ao fazer tal mulher forjar tal arma ... desrespeitei seu espirito por completo, mesmo tendo motivos para tanto . Adeus, Salazar . 

- Vá em frente - ele cuspia uma grande quantidade de sangue - sinceramente, estou um pouco feliz que tenha sido você, meu amigo . Cada um sempre teve seus sonhos, e sempre desejamos que os sonhos das pessoas mais queridas para nós se realizasse . Se vou morrer, então ao menos é bom saber que seus sonhos se realizaram ... blarg .... cuide de .. Rowena, por favor . 

- Salazar ...

- Não me venha com sentimentalismo, Godric ! Não agora ! Minha morte anulará a maldição, não tenha dúvidas ! - ele fechava os olhos, pronto para aceitar o destino inevitável . 

- Adeus, velho amigo - Godric erguia sua espada, preparando-se para dar um desfecho a tudo aquilo . Salazar continuava de olhos fechados, pronto para receber sua punição, quando sente algo por cima dela . Na verdade, uma força enorme o segurava, como se quisesse espremê-lo até o fim de sua vida . - Rowena ? 

- Rowena ? - Salazar abria seus olhos, bem a tempo de ver os olhos daquela bela mulher e sentir os braços calorosos dela apertarem seu corpo ferido . - Saia daqui, Rowena ! Já está acabado, tenho que ir até o fim !

- Não ... Salazar, querido ... eu ... eu irei até o fim com você ...

- Pare de dizer besteiras ! Tem idéia do que está em jogo ? Eu devo morrer, Rowena . É o meu destino . 

- Então eu irei com você, Salazar ! - Ela gritava, encarando Godric - por que eu sou a maior culpada de tudo isso , de sua ruína !

- Minha ... ruína ? 

- Conte, Godric . Conte para ele quem fez isso ... quem te revelou o verdadeiro responsável por esse expurgo ... que te contou como chegar até aqui e o tipo de perigos que iria encontrar ... vamos, conte - ela encarava o amigo, o qual perdia suas forças . 

- Você ... você fez isso, Rowena ? Mas ... mas ... por que ? 

- Salazar, querido ... eu ... eu te traí ! Não espero receber seu perdão, mas ... eu tinha que fazer isso ! 

- Por que, Rowena ? 

- Eu nunca fui tão determinada como você, a ponto de dar sua vida para seguir com seus propósitos ... mas eu não podia ficar parada, dividida entre o seu amor e todas aquelas pessoas morrendo - um silêncio enorme tomava o local, enquanto as lágrimas dela caiam por cima de Salazar - eu ... eu queria que houvesse uma alternativa, Salazar ... 

- Por que ... por que não me contou ? Eu a teria ouvido e ...

- Como ? Eu não estaria sendo fiel a você , desviando-o de seus objetivos, de seu maior desejo ! Mas acabei traindo-o do mesmo jeito, eu não queria isso, eu não queria ... - ela estava soluçando, enquanto Godric já havia abaixado sua espada - eu não tenho a sua frieza ou a coragem de Godric ... tampouco a calma e a mansidão de Helga, eu ... eu só queria que isso tivesse um fim . 

- Rowena - Salazar movia seu braço ao redor do pescoço dela - eu ... 

- Perdão, Salazar . PERDÃO ! Eu devia ter estado ao seu lado , eu não devia tê-lo traído, eu ... eu ...

- Tudo bem - com o seu único braço inteiro, ele pegava uma lágrima que escorria dos olhos de Rowena - eu te perdôo, minha amada . Me desculpe, devia ter considerado essa parte quando comecei com meu plano . A culpa não foi sua, em verdade ela foi minha, pois não considerei que se você estaria ao meu lado, passaria por tudo o que eu iria passar . Não considerei seu espirito, como você se sentiria . Eu é que peço perdão . 

- Salazar ... - ela olhava para Godric - amigo ...

- Faça, Godric . Vamos . Rowena, saia daqui, por favor . 

- NÃO ! Se ele te matar, quero morrer junto com você !

- Rowena ! - Godric gritava, espantando com a declaração dela - eu não vou te matar, entendeu ? 

- Então eu me mato em seguida ! Não vou suportar isso, não quero outra vida que não seja ao seu lado, meu amado ! 

- Minha amada ... por acaso eu realmente sou merecedor de todas as tuas lágrimas ? Me pergunto a cada momento , a cada instante que passo ao teu lado se a resposta é sim . 

- Já tens suas resposta, desde o dia em que te vi pela primeira vez, desde o momento em que descobri que você era meu e que eu te pertencia, desde o instante em que nos declaramos e assumimos o que sentíamos, deixando de lado nossos medos, nossas ambições, meu amado .

- Rowena ....

- Salazar ...

- Vou te amar por toda a minha vida, minha amada . 

- Vou te amar por toda a minha vida, meu amado ... - ela o abraçava com força, encostando sua cabeça no peito dele, ao passo que ele a segurava com mais força . 

- Vá, Godric . Faça o que tem que fazer . 

- Isso não é certo ... não é ! Estão me obrigando a matar dois amigos para .. para ... 

- Você não tem escolha - falava Rowena - nenhuma . É o único caminho que você tem a seguir, velho amigo . Não se preocupe, fico feliz por partir com meu amado . 

- Não é você que escolhe quem serão os seus alunos, os valentes, frios e corajosos ? Pois bem, dê o exemplo . 

- Não tema . Não importa para onde iremos, pois enquanto tivermos um ao outro, estaremos bem . 

- É isso mesmo que você quer, Rowena ? - perguntava Salazar . 

- Eu o acompanharia até o inferno - os lábios de ambos se tocavam como em todas as outras vezes, uma paixão contagiante tomando conta deles, a qual os unia até os fim dos tempos . 

- Salazar - A voz de Rowena sumia em meio a um grito . 

- Rowena - a surpresa de Salazar ao sentir o corpo desvaido de sua amada, enquanto uma lâmina perfurava seu coração, pouco antes de cair . 

Estava feito . Acabado .

O mesmo retira sua lâmina dos corpos de ambos, enquanto lágrimas corriam pelos seus olhos. Uma tristeza enorme o tomava . Havia uma alegria, isso era verdade, mas a tristeza era maior . 

Havia feito o que tinha que fazer . O velho mundo estava a salvo, e os trouxas também . 

Mas isso não era reconfortante . Ainda sentia todo aquele peso no coração, toda aquela dor, todo o desespero . 

Não demora muito, e o mesmo cai de joelhos, só não se ferindo mais ainda por se apoiar na arma . 

- Acho que ... é o fim - e tombava, caindo . 

Estava no fim de suas forças . Atravessou labirintos, castelos, enfrentou criaturas poderosas ... e o pior, seu corpo sofreu ferimentos terríveis . Mordidas, mutilações, queimaduras, envenenamentos ...

Sua hora estava chegando, a única coisa que o manteve de pé fora o enorme desejo de por um basta aos planos de seu amigo, e nada mais . 

- Godric - aquela doce voz adentrava em seus ouvidos, a qual soava como música para ele . 

- Helga ... você veio, então . Eu pedi ...

- Não podia deixá-lo para morrer aqui, meu amigo . Tinha que vir aqui para ajudá-lo e reparar meu erro . 

- A culpa não é sua, Helga . Nunca foi, você não é responsável por isso . 

- Se pessoas boas não fazem nada, isso em si já é um grande mal . 

- Você tem razão ... mas agora é tarde ... meu corpo apodrece a cada instante que se passa ... nem mesmo sua cura pode me salvar ... Salazar, Rowena ... perdão, meus amigos ... eu estou indo ... ao encontro ... de ... voc...

Helga se abaixou, verificando o estado de seu amigo . Morto . Seus ferimentos eram gravíssimos, e mesmo que ela conseguisse curá-lo por completo, ele morreria de desgosto . 

A mesma se coloca de joelhos no chão e, unido as mãos, começa a rezar .

Contam as lendas que, anos mais tarde, quando outros bruxos conseguiram adentrar nas ruínas daquela que fora a fortaleza de um dos maiores bruxos que já existiram, encontraram Helga ali, ainda rezando . Os mesmos tentaram de tudo para tirá-la de lá, mas ela , impassível, apenas rezava incansavelmente . Décadas depois, uma densa floresta cobria aquele local, ao passo que novas gerações de bruxos surgiam, seguindo o sonho daquelas quatro pessoas . Tais gerações tinham a chance de aprender os mistérios da magia, de passar seu conhecimento para a geração futura em um lugar no qual não precisassem temer serem caçados como animais . Séculos se passaram, e tal local ainda estava de pé, recebendo cada vez mais novos alunos a cada ano, mantendo vivo o sonho que, em um passado distante, quatro pessoas tiveram . Pessoas iam e voltavam, famílias inteiras entravam ali, bruxos e bruxas ligadas pelos séculos adentravam naquele local, histórias se formavam e desapareciam através dos tempos . 

No entanto, mesmo depois de tantos séculos, uma história ainda se mantinha . Seu conhecimento era muito, mas muito restrito, praticamente uma lenda para os poucos que a conheciam, mas amplamente conhecida pelos fantasmas que habitavam aquela escola . Era a história de que, em algum lugar longe dali, em um local que já fora uma fortaleza invencível, uma bela dama rezava incessantemente, velando pelas almas de seus amigos para que os mesmos descansassem em paz . 


	2. O Primeiro Encontro trouxa de Gina e Yoh

****

Capítulo I - O Primeiro Encontro (no mundo trouxa) de Gina e Yoh

Yoh estava na sala da televisão , praticamente jogado no sofá , com um pote de sorvete encima da barriga . Jane entra na sala e vê aquela cena deplorável de seu amado sofá , ela desliga a televisão e abre as cortinas , olhando severamente para Yoh que estava segurando o riso.

- Seu sem vergonha , levanta dai , só por que descobriu que está nascendo barba nesse rostinho bundinha de neném está ficando folgado, é ? 

- Que é isso mãe. - Ele fez cara de ofendido.- Só estava aproveitando o que perdi em Hogwarts.

- Filho, até sua voz mudou em poucas semanas , estou me sentindo velha. - Yoh abraçou a mãe.

- Que eu saiba a senhora está mais bela do que nunca. - Jane sorriu ,mais logo o sorriso se desfez.

- Não te vi ler um livro sequer , faz praticamente duas semanas que você voltou e nada de ler , apenas mexer no computador , televisão , cartas via coruja , telefone , cartas via coruja , telefone , cozinha microondas , Yoh tome jeito menino ! É nesse ano que você fará as provas do NOM's , fique atento . 

- Tá, tá ...

- "Tá, tá" ? Você tem que estudar direto ! Não pode se dar ao luxo de tirar uma nota boa, terá que se esforçar ao máximo para tirar a melhor nota possivel !

- Acabou o sermão ? - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Se ajeite , vá se divertir um pouco. - Jane mal falou quando alguém chegou via pó de flú , eram Carlos e James.

- Oi tia Jane. - Falaram os dois.

- Oi meninos , Yoh esta estatelado no sofá, não quer levantar de jeito algum.

Os dois foram até a sala , Yoh olhou para eles e sorriu , os dois cumprimentaram ele e começaram a cochichar , Jane estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que eles estavam cochichando.

- Vocês dois são doidos ou algo do gênero ? - Perguntou Yoh.

- Claro que não. - Diz James. - Aceita ou não ?

- Aceita Yoh , poderemos ir fazer as inscrições hoje. - Diz Carlos. - E todos vão gostar de saber que o apanhador mirim vai participar.

- Suécia ... corrida de vassouras ...

- Aceita Yoh. - Dizem em uníssono Carlos e James.

- Aceito. - Os três sorriram. - agora querem me fazer o favor de me explicar como irão convencer a sua mãe - ele apontava para James - a deixá-lo participar ? Minha mãe só deixa eu ir a muito contragosto, e isso por que você participa, Carlos . E vai convidar Miranda, não é ? aposto que ela será contra .

- Não é a primeira vez que eu e você corremos, Yoh .

- Mas é a primeira vez do James .

- E dai ? 

- E dai ? A dona Hooch vai precisar de sedativos . Falando nisso, ela já sabe ? 

- Viemos te buscar para você convence-la . Sabe, ela acha que correr em meio a um desfiladeiro de dragões é mais perigoso do que receber um balaço na cabeça e quebrar o pescoço .

- É tudo uma questão da velocidade na qual você corre, de um jeito ou de outro . Mas, mesmo assim ... seja bem vindo ao grupo dos loucos por velocidade, James - ele apertava a mão do amigo .

- Aham, mocinhos ... - Jane batia o pé - vocês não saem daqui enquanto a casa não estiver arrumada e meu queridinho colocar os estudos em dia .

- Por Merlim, mãe ! A senhora até parece um dos professores falando assim !

- Cuidado com o que deseja, pois pode acabar acontecendo ...

Depois de tudo pronto menos os estudos , os três saem para a casa de James , Madame Hooch estava na varanda quando os três chegaram , ela já sabia que haveria uma surpresa para ela.

Yoh arregalava rapidamente os olhos . Estavam no topo de um vulcão adormecido, em meio a uma cordilheiras . Havia uma pedra gigantesca tampando a boca do vulcão - que ele sequer imaginava como a mesma fora parar ali - e encima dela, se localizava a casa de James . Tamanha era a pedra, que ul jardim, com gramado, cercado e corujal fora construido sob ela . 

A casa da familia Hooch .

- Podem começar a contar tudo. - Diz ela olhando para os meninos que ficaram palidos de repente.

- MãeasenhoramedeixaparticipardacorridadevassourasquevaiacontecernaSuécia? - Perguntou James sem jeito, Carlos e Yoh abafaram uma risada.

- Como, filho ? Não entendi ...

- A senhora deixa eu participar da corrida de vassouras que vai acontecer na Suécia ?

Madame Hooch primeiro ficou pálida , depois voltou a cor normal para depois ficar vermelha.

- Não ! É perigoso e você sabe disso !

- Mai mãe , deixa por favor !

- James Hooch NÃO , ENTENDEU NÃO É NÃO!

- Senhora Hooch deixa vai. - Pediu Carlos.

- Não, Carlos . Nao insista . Já disse que não . Meu filho - ela passava a mão nos cabelos de James - por que você quer se arriscar em algo tão perigoso ? Por que não vai estudar, se divertir como um jovem da sua idade ... aquela moça que você estava beijando na festa de comemoração, como era mesmo o nome dela ? 

- Beijando ? - Yoh erguia uma sombrancelha .

- Quem era, James ? - Carlos perguntava com um olhar malicioso .

- a Ju .

- A JU ? - ambos se entreolhavam .

- Ei, foi só um selinho, e não um pedido de casamento !!!Somos apenas amigos, oras !

- Ah, seu safado ! Então aquela cesta de frutas que ela ganhou.- Yoh estava ligando os pontos.- James foi você e não nos contou !

- Ai ! ãão é nenhum bicho de sete cabeças !

- As meninas pensando que tinha sido o Yoh.- Falou Carlos rindo.

***

- COMO É ? - Perguntou Miranda encarando a amiga.

- Eu gosto do James mais que um amigo... mas eu acho que não vai dar certo .

- Ju...... bem... vocês dançaram na festa dde comemoração, certo ?

- Certo ...

- Mas ... quer dizer ... tem certeza do que você sente ? Talvez apenas esteja feliz por ele ter ficado todo aquele tempo com você . 

- Bem ...

- Hmmm - Miranda a olhava de rabo de olho - foi seu primeiro beijo, não foi /? 

- Que ? - ela ficava toda vermelha - eu ... eu ...

- Já imaginava ... quer dizer, você vai fazer 15 anos ... já é uma mocinha ... tudo bem você se divertir um pouco, mas tente não confundir as coisas . Certo, o James é um cara muito legal e se for isso mesmo, tô torcendo por você, mas ... bem, ele só ficou contigo na festa, dançaram agarradinhos, imagino que tenha rolado um amaço - Julieta ficava ainda mais vermelha com o comentário dela - mas, bom ... talvez você esteja confundindo as coisas, só isso . 

- Acha mesmo ? Ai, que boba qeu eu sou !

- Calma . Apenas dê um tempo pra ver o que acontece, mas não se precipite, do contrário pode acabar se ferindo .

***

- Não acredito que minha mãe deixou. - Diz James já com o bilhete da inscrição na mão.

- Você vai gostar , mas a palavra mágica funcionou, viu. - Diz Yoh com um sorriso.

- É , agora só resta a namorada saber que virou namorada. - Carlos sorria marotamente.

- Vocês são doidos !

Os três estavam em uma sorveteria e começaram a conversar sobre futilidades que só homem sabe falar.

***

- Miranda, você não acha que a Gina e a Amanda estão demorando ? 

- Bem se os Weasley se conhecem de longe por causa do cabelo , Gina e Amanda acabaram de chegar.

- Oi Miranda , Oi Julieta. - Dizem Gina e Amanda em uníssono.

- Olá , vamos àquela loja na qual vimos os ursinhos. - Diz Julieta se levantando.

As quatro saem andando pelo beco diagonal em busca da tal loja , elas se divertiram bastante , Gina e Amanda foram para a Toca , Miranda foi para a casa de Julieta. . A mesma ficou de apresentá-la para seus pais, os quais ainda se espantavam com os amigos bruxos dela . 

- Se divertiram ? - Molly olhava para a filha enquanto preparava o jantar .

- Bastante - ambas sorriam . 

- Traga suas outras amigas aqui da próxima vez, Gina . Como é mesmo o nome delas ? 

- Miranda e Julieta,a senhora vai gostar de conhece-las .

- Miranda ... Julieta ... são as meninas do quadribol, não são ?

- Aham . 

- O Yoh tinha apresentado elas pra gente, dona Molly .

- Ah, sim . Yoh, aquele rapaz ... quando ele vem nos visitar, filha ? Quero conhece-lo mais um pouco . 

- É ... não deu pra ele vir nos visitar até agora . 

- Eu também gostaria de conhecê-lo, Gina - Percy terminava de aparatar bem no meio da sala, com a roupa um pouco bagunçada, fruto de um dia de trabalho no Ministério da magia - quero saber quem é esse sujeito que está saindo com a minha irmã caçula 

- Ah não, Percy ! Até você ? - Gina estava incrédula. - Puxa , ó mãe , né que a senhora conversou até com os pais dele ? 

- Sim filha , mais não conversei com ele. - Molly sorriu , Gina apenas olhou para Amanda que tapava a boca para não rir.

- Isso não é justo todos os homens desta casa tem namoradas , quando eu tenho um namorado todo mundo liga , que história é essa ?

- Você é nossa irmãzinha amada. - Carlos abraçava Gina por trás. - e que papo é esse de que "todos tem namoradas" ? 

- CARLINHOS ! - Gina se virou dentro do abraço do irmão e abraçou ele com força. - Como vai ? E os dragões, aqueles filhotes que você me contou ?

- Estão bem , tem um que ainda está pequeno mais logo ele se tornará grande e forte como os outros.

- E eu não ganho um abraço ? - Perguntou Gui fazendo beicinho.

- GUI , nossa vocês vieram e eu nem sabia. - Gina olhou para a mãe que estava entregando um prato com bolo a Amanda.- E a namorada ?

- Ah vai bem. - Gui ficou um pouco corado.

Algumas horas depois , Rony , Harry e Hermione chegaram rindo , cumprimentaram todos e foram para a cozinha. Carlinhos , Gui , Fred e Jorge ficavam provocando Percy que estava muito bravo, Amanda e Gina estavam na varanda conversando sobre Hogwarts , Rony , Harry e Hermione foram até o jardim , e se sentaram na grama e ficaram conversando , volta e meia Gina se sentia observada mais não estava dando muto importancia a isso.

- Gina. - Cochichou Amanda. - O Harry fica olhando toda hora para você...

- Deve ser impressão. - Gina sorriu amarelo.

- Gina , Amanda venham aqui com a gente. - Chamou Hermione , as duas foram e se sentaram perto da mais velha. - Vocês querem ir com a gente amanhã na cachoeira ?

- Adoraria !

- Não vai dar - respondia Gina - o Yoh vai me apanhar amanhã pra gente poder passear .

- Ele vem aqui na toca ? 

- Sim, no começo da tarde .

***

Carlos , James e Yoh estavam na casa de Yoh , aprontando para falar a verdade , Jane e Daniel estavam no restaurante e os três decediram por fcar ali , um lugar mais tranquilo , estavam conversando sobre o que aconteceu com o Malfoy , Yoh nunca riu tanto como estava rindo , só de imaginar o loiro todo cheio de bolinhas verdes e pele cinza já era de rir, imagine então ver ao vivo e a cores.

- O Chaz contou como ele saiu escondido da estação. - Diz James que estava deitado no sofá.- Ele e Julieta viram, os dois estavam juntos...

Carlos e Yoh se olharam mais não comentaram nada , tudo que eles menos queriam agora era ver o James nervoso , mais eles sabiam da quedinha que Chaz tinha por Julieta , apesar de mostrar interesse em Rika. Conversa vai conversa vem , Yoh nem reparou que colocou a mão no controle da televisão fazendo esta mudar de canal.

- Yoh mas o que é isso que esta passando na televisão? - Perguntou James se sentando.

- Yoh, tira dai antes que seus pais cheguem.

- O controle não funciona. - Yoh escutou o barulho do carro. - Ó PORCARIA, DESLIGA !!!

A televisão simplesmente explodiu , deixando três garotos com a cara preta e cabelo espetado , Daniel e Jane entraram correndo em casa e viram eles naquele estado , o pior foi a televisão ... Yoh sorriu para a mãe e o pai ...

- Oi.

- Yoh !!!!

- Hã ... acreditariam se eu dissesse que foi um acidente ? - Jane e Daniel se olharam , já sabiam que era sempre assim...

- Sim filho acreditamos , mais o que vocês estavam vendo ? - Perguntou Daniel com um sorriso pra lá de maroto , Jane não estava ali , e eles contaram , o acidente que aconteceu , o canal que estava , e o controle travado.

- Sex Hot, filho ? 

- Hã ... foi puro acaso, pai . Estava passando ai quando eu liguei e.. .

- Sei ...é você acabou realizando uma magia expontânea por que ficou excitado ... ou teriam sido os três ? - ele olhava seriamente para Carlos e James .

- Hã ... podemos mudar de assunto ? - Pediu Yoh totalmente sem jeito , Carlos e James não falaram nada.

- Garotos , garotos. - Daniel saiu da sala e foi em direção ao quarto.

Os três ficaram se olhando e olhando para a ex-televisão, Jane passava por ali e via o estado dos três , o que será que estava passando pela cabeça deles , apenas Merlim sabia.

- Que tal os senhores irem tomar um banho. - Diz Jane. - É melhor do que ficarem parados olhando a parede.

Os três se levantaram e foi cada um a um banheiro da casa , Daniel abraçou Jane.

- Nosso filho cresceu e não percebemos. - Sussurra ele.

- Verdade e espero que ele não apronte nada...

- Ah, quer saber ? - Yoh olhava para o lado, deitado no sofá - vou escrever uma carta para a Gina, isso sim !

***

- Eí ! - Jorge gritava enquanto Errol fugia - aquele corvo que vive assustando Errol voltou !

- Corvo ? - Gina coloca a cabeça para fora de seu quarto - É pra mim !

- Uma carta do namorado, é ? - Percy estava curioso . Nada contra a irmã crescer, mas seu instinto fraterno lhe enchia de desconfianças - deuxa eu ver - ele tenta tomar a carta de Karasu, mas recebe uma bicada - ai !

- Quem manda serm intrujão - Carlinhos ria enquanto jogava xadrez de bruxo com Gui .

- Isso é pra mim ! - ela pegava a carta - brigada, Karasu ! Fez boa viagem ? 

- Cráááá !!! ( O que vocês esperavam ? Uma resposta inteligente ? )

- Já volto com a resposta, viu !

Ela subia saltitando, jogando-se em sua cama e lendo a carta :

"Moranguinho,

Tudo bem ? Como tem passado ? Estou com saudades e ... olha, pra falar a verdade, está o maior marasmo por aqui, não tem nada, mas nada pra fazer, mesmo e ... bom, o que acha de passearmos amanhã, na parte da tarde ? Gostaria de ser seu guia em um tour pela londres dos trouxas, te levar pra conhecer nossos cinemas, shoppingos, parques ... ah, sem enrolação, por que hoje eu estou totalmente desinspirado e com vontade de te ver .

Com amor e beijos 

Yoh "

Gina sorriu , pegou um pergaminho e escreveu a resposta...

" Yoh meu amor , Lógico que aceito seu convite , estarei te esperando amanhã.

Beijos recheados de amor !

Gin "

Ela entregou a resposta a Karasu que saiu dali para entregar a correspondência ao dono. Percy olhou para a irmã que estava contente demais.

- O que houve, Gina ?

- Amanhã eu vou sair com o Yoh , vou conhecer o mundo trouxa.

Os irmãos pararam tudo o que estavam fazendo , da cozinha pode escutar o pai tossir , ela sorriu amarelo para eles.

- FIlha - Arthur se atirava na sala ao lado dela - vai passear ? Se divertir ? 

- Aham ! Vou ao cinema, passear no mundo dos trouxas, dançar .....

- Me leva junto ? - ele respondia com um sorriso amarelo 

Gina olhou abobada para o pai , ela simplesmente não sabia o que dizer , os gêmeos estavam segurando a risada , Rony estava com um olhar de vitória.

- Ora, Arthur. - Diz Molly. - Deixe eles se divertirem e, além do mais terá outras chances de visitar o mundo trouxa.

- Mais querida...

- Nada de "mas" , fique tranquila querida , seu pai e NENHUM de seus irmãos vão ir.

- Mãe. - chamou Rony , Percy , Fred , Jorge , Gui e Carlinhos . Hermione e Harry estavam segurando a risada.

Molly olhou para eles com um olhar assassino e cortou todas as chances deles protestarem contra.

- Tá, mas eles ainda não pediram a minha benção - protestava Percy - quem é esse sujeito que vai sair com minha irmã que eu nem conheço ? 

- Desde quando precisam pedir sua benção, Percy ? - Fred dava uma cortada nele

- Desde que eu sou o irmão mais velho, simples .

- Desde quando você é o mais velho ? - Carlinhos e Gui cutucavam ele .

- Bem ... eu estudei lá durante boa parte do período dela e ...

- Boa parte ? Você só acompanhou 2 anos do periodo dela, Percy ! - Hermione o encarava - e ainda ficava prestando mais atenção aos seus afazeres de monitor do que outra coisa . 

- Tudo bem, mas eu quero conhecer esse sujeito . 

- O nome dele é Yoh Kneen, Percy - Gina sorria para ele - e não "sujeito". Eu nunca chamei Penelope por termos subjetivos, então tenha o minimo de respeito também . 

Percy saiu da sala muito irritado , na verdade nenhum dos homens Weasley e um certo Potter , estavam gostando do passeio que Gina teria com o Kneen . Não agradava a ninguém ali ver a caçula solta pelo mundo trouxa - o qual ela desconhecia - com um desconhecido . E daí que ele a conhecia na escola ? Lá eles tinham a segurança dos limites da escola, do lado de fora era diferente .

- Harry e a Cho ? - Pergunta Rony.

- Não me correspondi com ela ainda.Tenho que mandar uma coruja pra ela . 

- Por que não a convida para passear ? - Gina falava - aproveita e leva uma espada pra convencer aos irmãos dela que você não irá fazer mal a ela - a menina saia da sala arrastando o pé .

- Hã ... desculpe, mas ... o que eu tenho a ver com isso ? 

- Foi uma indireta , Harry - Hermione falava . 

- Pra mim ? 

- Não, para o Rony . 

- VIRGINIA WEASLEY VOCÊ ME PAGA! - Grita Rony.

- AI QUE MEDO. - Grita ela da escada.

Harry e Hermione se olharam , ali não havia mais salvação. Rony puxou Hermione para o jardim , e Harry foi conversar com Fred e Jorge.

Gina se trancou no quarto e deitou na cama , ficou pensando em Yoh em como ele era lindo e outras categorias em que ela o colocava.

- Ai, ai ...

- Dá licença ? - ela ouvia uma batida na porta - posso entrar ? 

- Entra, mãe . 

- Filha, oi ...tem um tempo livre ? 

- Claro . - Gina se senta na cama, Molly se aproxima e se senta também - o que houve ? 

- Bem, é que vendo você assim, uma moça crescida ...e agora com um namorado ...

- Ah, mãe ... a senhora também, não !

- Nao é isso ... é que eu acho que tem tanta coisa que a gente precisa conversar . Você passou o ano inteiro na escola, tantas coisas pelas quais você passou que eu perdi, que eu nãoo estava presente para acompanhar ... acho que tem tanto que nós podiamos conversar, filha ...você tem algo que gostaria de me perguntar ? Alguma dúvida ? Alguma curiosidade ? Sabe, sem querer ser chata, longe disso, eu só quero dizer que você não deve ter medo de me perguntar alguma coisa, filha . Qualquer coisa, mesmo . Sempre tirei suas dúvidas, e agora que você se tornou uma bela moça, não queria me afastar de você . Tem coisas que sues irmãos só conversam com seu pai . Bem, pode se abrir comigo, se quiser . Se bem que é capaz de você acabar me dando uma aula - Molly ria bem baixo, ao se dar conta do que acabou de dizer - hoje em dia vocês conversam mais abertamente sobre assuntos que eram um verdadeiro tabu na época em que eu era adolescente . Não iria ficar surpresa se você acabasse me ensinando mais do que eu pudesse ensiná-la, Gina . Mas ... será que sua mãe pode lhe ser útil em alguma dúvida ou curiosidade ?

Gina ficou escarlate com a pergunta da mãe , será que ela podia perguntar o que estava na ponta da sua língua ? Bem seja o que Merlim quiser...

- Mãe como foi sua primeira vez ? - Molly teve um ataque de tosse , Gina teve que bater nas costas da mãe , para poder ajudar , mais não estava dando muito certo. - Mãe quer um copo d'água ? E além do mais , foi a senhora mesmo que disse que eu poderia perguntar alguma coisa...

- Eu sei cof....cof.....cof....cof....cof... É que eu não esperava que essa fosse a sua primeira pergunta... - ela se erguia e encarava a filha - você ... você não ...

- Claro que não ! - Gina enrusbrecia - só tenho 14 anos, o que a senhora pensou ? E o Yoh é um rapaz decente e educado, mãe !

- Bem ... - Molly procurava as palavras certas. - Minha primeira vez não foi o sonho que pensava que seria , na realidade foi bem diferente do que eu imaginava do que ela séria , foi na biblioteca de Hogwarts , eu lembro , foi no dia 14 de fevereiro , após o toque de recolher.

- O que ? - Gina não conseguia acreditar - quer dizer que a senhora não se casou "pura" ? 

- Não foi isso o que perguntou ? 

- Bem, eu ... eu queria saber como foi sua noite de nupcias, só isso e ... a senhora se lembra da data exata ? 

- Bem, sabe como é ... eu estava no sétimo ano, a professora de adivinhação disse que muitos iriam morrer por que um grande lord das trevas iria se erguer, e eu acho que até hoje foi a única vez em que ela acertou em suas provisões, dumbledore até deu um aumento para ela depois disso ... já namorava seu pai, devo dizer que ele não perdeu essa oportunidade, sabe, ele era bem ... "convincente", usou esse argumento e outros "truques", dai o resto ... bem, você entendeu . Casamos depois que nos formamos e cá estamos . 

- Sério ? Puxa ... nunca imaginei o papai fazendo isso ... que trapaceiro !

- Até que foi divertido, ainda mais com um boato que rolava entre os alunos da Sonserina, ainda mais depois que Lilian deu um chute no antigo namorado por que decobriu que ele - ela desfazia o sorriso e olhava seriamente para Gina - tem mais alguma coisa que deseja saber, filha ? 

- Bem ... por que meus irmãos são tão chatos ? Eu tenho 14, vou fazer 15 em breve, não sou mais criança ! Aposto que se eu estivesse namorando o Harry, eles não iriam ficar no nosso pé !

- Filha, não precisamos ser tão ...

- O Rony ficou no meu pé o ano inteiro ! E ainda por cima - ela parava para respirar - tratou mal o Yoh, só passou a se dar UM POUCO melhor com ele depois que ele venceu a sonserina . Antes disso, o Rony nem olhava pra cara dele, e quando olhava, olhava feio, como se ele fosse um criminoso ! Por acaso o Yoh não era bom demais pra mim, tinha que ser alguém importante, uma celebridade, alguém que fosse famoso na escola, como o Harry ? 

- Talvez pelo fato de você estar crescendo , seu irmão ficou assim , você sempre foi deles , e nunca de outro.

Gina ficou enburrada , e a mãe sorriu , não havia jeito , Weasley sempre Weasley.

- Isso não justifica ! Então eu vou passar a tratar a Hermione mal por que não osto dela saindo com o Rony ! E a Penélope também !

- Elas não tem culpa disso, filha . Não pode descarregar encima delas o que seus irmãos fizeram .

- O Yoh tinha culpa de alguma coisa ? O Fred e o Jorge não ficaram com essa perseguição, o Rony tratou ele pior do que um cachorro ! - ela estava realmente indignada, coisa que Molly já havia percebido . 

- Está certo, filha . Está certo . Mais tarde no jantar eu irei chamar a atenção do Percy . 

- E vai falar pro Rony pedir desculpas para para o Yoh !

- Ele realmente faz questão disso ? 

- O Yoh ? Não . Mas o Rony precisa aprender que não tem o direito de se meter na vida dos outros e tratar as pessoas que não conhece como cachorro !

- Ele tratou seu namorado tão mal assim ? 

- Mãe, ele nos seuiu até o vilarejo !

- Ele fez isso mesmo ?

- Sim !

- Entenda, filha ... seu irmão se preocupa com você, nao fique chateada com ele só por que ...

- Se preocupar comigo lhe dá o direito de humilhar os outros ? Quer dizer que sempre que eu estiver andando com alguém que não seja do agrado dele, isso lhe dá o direito de humilhar essa pessoa ? De chamá-la de - ela lembrava-se claramente das palavras de Rony, e até hoje se perguntava o por que de Yoh não ter explodido de vez e dado uma surra nele quando seu irmão o chamou daquilo - aberração ? 

Molly fica pálida . Aparentemente a coisa era mais grave do que parecia . 

- Certo, filhota . Irei falar com ele . Depois a gente continua essa conversa, se me dá licença ... - Molly desce as escadas, olhando pela casa, até que vê, do lado de fora da casa, Rony e Hermione encostados em uma árvore .

- RONALD WEASLEY, VENHA AQUI JÁ !!!- ele nem teve tempo de se erguer, Molly aparatou bem à frente dele no instante seguinte . 

- O que foi, mãe ? Já arrumei meu quarto !

- Não se faça de desentendido, mocinho ! Sua irmã está furiosa com todos vocês ! Tentei colocar panos quentes, dizendo que ela é a caçula e tudo mais, mas acabei de descobrir que você andou aprontando durante o ano letivo . 

Pronto, pensava Hermione . Sabia que isso iria acontecer . Gina já havia dito que queria esquecer todo o tratamento ruim que seu irmão deu ao seu namorado, mas ela sabia que, se eles continuassem com essa implicância quanto a ele, ela não iria suportar, iria se enfurecer de verdade e botar pra fora tudo o que aconteceu . 

Ela avisou a Rony, falou pra ele deixar Percy com essa sua perseguição, mas ele não quis ouvi-lá . 

Bem, agora ele teria que assumir com as consequências .

- Mãe ...

- Não quero saber, mocinho ! Não quero ouvir qualquer explicação sua, ouviu ? Nada do que diga irá amenizar o fato de ter chingado o namorado de sua irmã ! Que história é essa de chamar o rapaz de aberração ? 

- Mas ... eu não tive a intenção, eu ...

- Não fuja ! Não te dei essa educação !

- Mas ...

- Shh ! - ela sinalizava para ele não profelir mais nenhuma palavra, do contrário ...- não quero ouvir mais nada . Amanhã ele irá almoçar conosco, e eu não quero saber de você agindo dessa forma, ficou claro ? 

- Eu ...

- Ficou claro, Ronald ?

- Sim !

Ela se vira, bufando no caminho, de modo que várias vezes Hermione ouve Molly dizendo "aberração", com um tom de surpresa e raiva ao mesmo tempo .

***

Os raios de Sol entravam pela sua janela, despertando-a e renovando suas forças . 

Bocejando como se tivesse dormido por séculos, Gina se erguia, ajeitando seu cabelo e se trocando . 

Era um belo sábado de sol, pensava . Um ótimo dia para um passeio . 

E, talvez por pura coincidencia, fora o dia que seu amado escolhera para passear com ela, para se encontrarem . 

Ainda faltavam algumas horas, de modo que iriam ter a tarde inteira para se divertirem, mas ela mal podia esperar , contava nos dedos as horas que faltavam para chegar . 

Depois de fazer sua higiene matinal, Gina descia as escada, correndo . Já era uma bela moça, diferente da menina de anos atrás, mas às vezes, agia como uma menininha .Em especial, quando descia a escada correndo . 

- Bom dia, Carlinhos ! 

- Oi, maninha . dormiu bem ? 

- Aham ! Vai ficar o o final de semana todo ? 

- Claro . Fiquei sabendo que você está no time de quadribol . E então, se divertindo muito ? 

- Aham ! 

- Seu namorado vem aqui hoje, certo ? 

- Sim, por que ? 

- Por que não saem mais tarde e ficam aqui para almoçar ? 

- Amanhã ele vem, eu falo com ele, ok ? HOje quero matar a saudade dele . Aliás, vocês não pegaram no pé do Rony por ele estar namorando a Hermione , não .

- O Rony tem uma namorada ?

- Sim . 

- Essa Hermione ... é a mesma que está aqui em casa ? 

- A própria .

- E aquela sua amiga, a Amanda ? 

- Ela vem me visitar depois . É que ela anda meio solitária , sabe . Tenho que me lembrar de perguntar ao Yoh se ele não tem nenhum amigo simpático e boa pinta para apresentar para ela .

- Você é cúpido, Gina ?

- Não ... por que ?

- Sua amiga que deve escolher alguém para ela.

- Não seja appressado ! Me refiro a alguém para ela passar o tempo, não estou querendo alguém para colocar uma aliança no dedo dela . Não tem nada demais em arrumar uma paquera pra amiga , ainda mais quando ela esta sozinha .

- O que seja maninha , vai se ajeitar que daqui a pouco seu namorado chega.

- Ainda falta algumas horas .

O resto da manhã seguiu dessa forma . Vez ou outra ela olhava para o relógio, contanto o tempo, conversando com Hermione ou com Fred e Jorge fazendo piadinhas em seu ouvido, até que ela se tocou que já estava quase na hora .

Gina correu para o quarto, escolheu uma roupa e depois foi para o banheiro tomar um banho. A roupa era um vestido rosa claro que ia até o joelho , a sandalia era delicada , na cor rosa também , ela saiu do banho já vestida , entrou no quarto e pegou um casaquinho branco que combinou com o que estava usando , penteou o cabelo e desceu para esperar Yoh , Harry engasgou quando viu Gina.

Hermione deu um tapa nas costs dele, achando que ele tinha engasgado com a comida, mas ele estava pasmo com Gina . 

Ela ... ela cresceu, mesmo !

EStava diferente . Já que não usava ás vestes da escola, e sim roupas de uma adolescente normal .Na verdade, não imaginava que ela tinha crescido tanto assim .

Na verdade, só agora se tocou do quão bonita e atraente ela havia se tornado .

- Vai passear, Gina ? - Hermione perguntava . 

- Vou, o Yoh vai vir aqui daqui há pouco . E sua familia, Mione ? Como eles estão ? 

- Eles estão ótimos. - Hermione sorriu.- por que a pergunta ? 

- Curiosidade, mesmo . É que mais tarde eu vou jantar na casa do Yoh, e estou um pouco receosa de fazer algo embaraçoso . 

- Bom, se a mãe dele é bruxa, então nao vai ter problema nenhum . Que horas ele marcou com você ? 

- Agora - ela se aproxima da lareira, cruzando os braços , esperando o rapaz que dali surgiria em alguns segundos . 

A chama aumenta um pouco e, do meio das chamas, sai um rapaz, vestindo roupas um tanto inexperadas para os Weasleys, mas totalmente normais para Hermione . Calça, camisa ... em nada lembrava as vestes dos bruxos, era mais as de um adolescente . 

- Hã ... oi, Gina . Bonita casa . Esses que são Carlinhos, Gui e Percy ?

- Sim , Percy , Gui e Carlinhos esse é o Yoh. - Gui e Carlinhos cumprimentaram ele , mais Gui empurrou Percy para ele ir cumprimentar o "cunhado".

- Er...- Yoh ficou um pouco sem jeito , mais logo seu olhos encontraram com alguém que observava Gina. - Olá , Potter.

- Olá , Kneen , como tem passado ?

- Bem e você ?

- Ótimo. - O pessoal da sala sentiu que o clima estava ficando pesado.

- Hã, bem .... vamos ? 

- Espera um pouco, meu pai quer falar com você .

- Hmmm ? 

- Oi, Yoh .

- Olá, mione, como vai ? 

- Bem, e você ? 

- VOu indo . Olá, senhor Weasley . Como o senhor tem passado ? 

- Bom dia, querido - Molly se apressava, abraçando-o .

`- Hã, bom dia, senhora Molly .

- E então, querido ? Quando seus pais vem aqui nos visitar ? Queria convida-los para jantar conosco !

- É, todos aqui se sentiriam honrados - respondia Fred com um sorriso de um canto a outro .

- Sei, quer dizer, claro ! Fred, Jorge ... Ariel mandou lembranças . 

- Ah,tá - ambos coçavam a orelha, olhando para o lado . 

- Ariel ? - Molly olhava para eles . 

- Uma amiga nossa - ambos falavam ao mesmo tempo . 

- Estão me escondendo alguma coisa ? 

- Quem, nós ? Imagina ...

- Yoh, vamos ? 

- Hmmm ... nao podemos usar o pó de flu, Gina . 

- Ué ? Por que não ? - ela torcia o pescoço .

- Sua roupa . Rosa com fuligem não combina . Que tal se formos andando ? Na volta , se preferir, podemos usar o pó de flu .

- Hmm ... tudo bem - ela segura na mão dele - tchau pai, tchau mãe - dizia enquanto ambos caminhavam até a porta .

- Tchau, senhor e senhora Weasley e, ah sim, antes que eu me esqueça, isso é pra você, Hermione - ele entrega uma caixinha decorada com um laço, e antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, eles já haviam cruzado a porta . 

Rony, por sinal, não gostou muito da namorada receber um presente que não fosse dele, e já se adiantou , junto com toda a familia, em especial Arthur .

- O que é isso ? - Arthur se aproximava .

- Bem ...é um presente, mas eu não imagino o por que de ter recebido dele . Não faço a menor idéia . - ela abre o presente e encontra uma pulseira . Um belo sorriso surge na face de Hermione quando ela encontra um bilhete, com os dizeres "feliz mocidade atrasada"

- O que isso quer dizer ? E por que o presente ? - perguntava Percy, curioso .

- É ... por que ele te deu esse presente, Hermione ? vocês nem são amigos ! - Rony meio que voscirava , ao passo que Harry prestava atenção aos dizeres . 

- É ... é um costume trouxa, Rony - arthur abria as orelhas - quando as meninas completam a idade de 15 anos, costuma-se dizer que se tornaram moças, que já não sao mais meninas , e sim moças .Sendo assim, uma festa especial é realizada, na verdade, uma grande festa . É considerada uma época muito especial para as meninas, assim como os 18 são para os meninos . fiz 15 no ano passado, mas nós não nos conheciamos direito . - ela sorria - foi até gentileza dele ter se lembrado disso . Justamente de quem eu menos esperava - ela coloca a pulseira . Era um presente singelo, na verdade uma jóia . Não era uma bijouteria cara, mas tinha sua beleza . 

***

Gina e Yoh andavam , andavam e andavam ... Gina já estava pedindo água e ele não ficava muito atrás.

- Não sabia que era tão longe. - Diz Yoh.

- E eu me esqueci disso.O que deu para a Hermione ? 

- Um presente de aniversário atrasado . 

- Ué, mas vocês mal se falam !

- Bom ... se ela é namorada do irmão da minha namorada, iremos nos encontrar bastante daqui pra frente, entao achei melhor manter a politica de boa vizinhança . Mas não se preocupe, eu não me esqueci do seu aniversário e, aproveitando que não tem ninguém aqui para nos interromper, quero dizer que você está linda .Ou melhor, é linda .

Você vai me fazer corar. - Diz ela com os olhos baixos.

- Que é isso. - Diz Yoh erguendo o rosto da ruiva.

Os dois estavam quase se beijando quando a buzina de um carro os cortou , Yoh olhou na direção que veio o som , e uma mulher de cabelos presos , ôculos escuros , e um vestido um pouco menos chamativo , acenava para eles.

- Eu achei que estavam demorando demais , e vim busca-los! - Diz Jane com um sorriso.

- Ai ... era só o que me faltava ...

- Dona Jane !

- Olá, querida ! Vamos, entrem . Seu pai está te esperando . 

- Mãe ... vamos passear, e nao almoçar em casa .

- É assim que agradece pela carona ? - ela imitava um choro

- Para de drama,mãe !

- Qeu ingratidão ...

- Vai, leva a gente até a estação, por favor . Talvez eu passe mais tarde em casa .

- Ok .

Eles entram, com Yoh e Gina no banco de trás, abraçados . Quando se aproximam da estação de trem, eles descem, mas Jane o segura . 

- Tome, leve isto - ela entrega um celular para ele - qualquer coisa, me chame .

- Tá bom, mãe . Agora posso ir ? 

- Juizo, Yoh . Tchau ! - ela parte .

- O que é isso ? 

- Um telefone, posso falar com qualquer pessoa daqui em qualquer lugar . Bem, quase qualquer lugar . Vamos ? - ele lhe estende a mão .

- Vamos . Quero ver aonde vai me levar primeiro . 

- Ao shopping center .

- "Sotin menter" ? 

- Nao - ele não conseue segurar a risada - Shoppin Center . É um local aonde você encontra várias lojas, parques, cinemas ... já foi ao cinema ? 

- Hã ...

- Nao sabe o que é cinema, certo ? 

- Ai, que veronha !

- Tudo bem, tudo bem . É que quando falei isso lá na escola e você ficou toda feliz, achei que já tivesse ido . Mas não se preocupe, promessa é promessa, hoje vamos nos divertir como nunca . Vamos passear, dançar, olhar algumas vitrines, namorar, por que eu estava morrendo de saudade de você ...

***

- Você fez o que ? - Daniel para o que estava fazendo e encara a mulher que estava com um olhar triste.

- Eu fui lá buscar nosso bebezinho...

- Jane , pensei que já tivessemos falado sobre isso. - Daniel abraça a lo..digo a morena.

- Eu sei , eu sei ,mas ele é tão pequeno pode se machucar.

- O Yoh pequeno ? Jane meu amor , você está com febre , não vai demorar muito para ele ficar maior do que eu !

- Estraga prazeres.

- Olha quem fala .

- Estou falando sério . Sei como é isso, irmãos mais velhos tendem a serem superprotetores com as irmãs, ainda mais quando é a unica menina, ou a mais nova .

- Eles estão no mundo dos trouxas . Duvido que os irmãos dela os sigam até lá . Duvido mesmo .

- Certo, mas - ele se aproximava, segurando-a pela cintura e roubando-lhe um beijo bem molhado .

- Hmmmm ... Daniel ... espera ...

- Espera ? Escuta - ele se afastava os lábios, olhando com um olhar de criança pidona para ele - não está interesada em ter outros filhos ? Afinal, você tem que garantir a sobrevivênvia do seu clã, e mamãe quer mais netinhos ...

***

- Rony ...

- Sim ? 

- Vai fazer algo ? 

- Não . Que tal jogarmos um pouco de quadribol ? 

- Não estou a fim ...

- Então, o que você quer ? 

- Que você SE TOQUE E LEVANTE DESSA CADEIRA E LEVE A MIONE PARA SAIR, ORAS !!!

- Sair ? 

- Mas você é lento mesmo, heim - Carlinhos bagunçava o cabelo dele - anda, você tem uma namorada, tem que investir nela, sabia ? 

- Investir ? 

- Ainda é uma criança, eu não acredito ... por acaso você se lembrou de dar um presente de 15 anos para ela ? Nem responda . Mas vocês vão ficar as férias interias aqui dentro ? 

- Bem ... 

- Te empresto dinheiro, a juros altos, mas levanta dai e faz alguma coisa ! Fred e Jorge sao muito brincalhões, Percy é sério demais, e como Gui nao está aqui para puxar sua orelha, sobra pra mim, mesmo . Reparou que tirando papai e mamãe, Gina e o tal do Yoh, você é o único casal aqui ? Se você não investir na moça, não der atençãoo, nãoo deixá-la feliz, ela se cansa de você e te troca por outro ?

- Não está sendo muito duro ? 

- Eu me lembro que antigamente a Gina olhava para o Harry e parecia estar nas nuvens ...o que foi que aconteceu ? 

- Ela arrumou um namorado ? 

- Talvez, mas não foi da noite pro dia . Te garanto que o Yoh deve ter investido, cativado ela, gerado uma afeição. E você, vai ficar ai parado ? Por que se não, eu vou levar ela pra passear , enquanto você fica ai o dia inteiro vendo a rama crescer . Vai que ela passa a gostar de mim ... ou do Harry ...

Rony sorriu para o irmão , mais não aceitou o dinheiro dele , entrou em casa e chamou a namorada para irem ao Beco Diagonal , ela aceitou com um grande sorriso na face. Algumas horas mais tarde Amanda chegou à Toca.

- Senhora Molly , a Gina está ?

- Não querida , a Gina ainda não chegou , mas você pode levar sua mala lá no quarto dela , e esperar ela voltar.

- Obrigada. - Amanda foi até o quarto e deixou sua mala lá e, quando desceu, e viu que Harry acabará de entrar na casa junto com Gui.

- Olá Amanda. - Disseram os dois.

- Olá.

- Amanda. - Diz Harry olhando para a menina. - Aceita ir comigo , o Gui , Carlinhos , Fred e Jorge na sorveteria ?

- Aceito. - Diz ela sorrindo.

- Então vamos , é capaz de encontrarmos seu irmão. - Diz Fred atrás da menina.

***

- Nossa ! Que vidro lindo !

Yoh sorria um pouco diante do comentário de Gina . A mesma estava diante de uma vitrine, observando as roupas . Correção, estava mais surpresa com a vitrine do que o conteúdo . 

- E que camisa linda ! Tudo aqui é assim, amor ?

- Aham . Chamam isso de "propaganda". Você deixa seus produtos a mostra para chamar mais atenção . 

- Nossa ! Tem muita gente aqui e ... e ... o que é aquilo ? 

- Aquilo ? É a escada rolante .

- Escada ... rolante ? E ... ela leva para onde ? 

- Para o andar de cima, quer experimentar ? 

- Eu ... eu ... nao dói ? 

- Claro que não ! - ele emitia uma pequena risada - vem, eu te ajudo !

- Ai - ela se segurava na cintura dele - tá bom, mas ... por favor ...

- Sim ? 

- Não me largue, por favor ... eu ... estou com medo !

- Tudo bem ,vem - ele a aperta com força e praticamente tem que arrastá-la para que ela subisse na escada - anda, não tenha medo . 

- Ok - Gina fecha os olhos e dá o primeiro passo, quando sente seu pé sendo arrastado ela se assusta e se apoia em Yoh, dando o segundo passo e subindo na escada rolante . - nossa ! Isso ... isso é lindo ! - Yoh sorria ao observar aquilo, parecia uma criança que ganhou um brinquedo novo - tinham que colocar algumas assim na escola, assim a gente nao se cansava e chegava bem mais rápido e ..e ... tem mais vitrines aqui encima - duas estrelas brilhavam nos olhos de ina - nossa ! E .. e ... - ela se agarra ainda mais em Yoh, e o mesmo percebe um certo medo da mesma quando ela vê o final da escada rolante - vai nos engolir !

- Não vai não. - Yoh saiu da escada rolante , e Gina ficou boquiaberta com aquela , como era o nome ? "Escada volante" ?.

- Escada volante da medo... - Yoh não conseguiu controlar o riso.

- Escada Rolante , você tem que conhecer o Shopping inteiro , vem.

- Mas ... mas ela engoliu os degraus !!!

- É assim mesmo, e não engoliu, eles vão dar a volta, vem .

- O que é isso ? 

- Isso é uma máquina de refrigerante, uma bebida , quer um pouco ? 

- Hmmm ... quero !

Yoh pea uma nota e coloca na máquina .

- O que quer beber ? 

- Suco de acerola com morango e pêssego .

- Hã ... eu vou escolher algo pra você, digamos ... fanta uva .

- Que sabor é esse ? 

- Já vai ver - ele aperta um botão e a maquina começa a "soltar" o refrigerante, de modo que Gina dá um salto para trás quando a lata cai .Ela olha para a lata receosa, com medo de pegar aquilo que foi "ruminado'" .

- Yoh... o que foi isso ? Essa coisa ... ela botou um ovo ? 

- Hi, hi, hi !

- Ora - ela ficava emburrada e cruzava os braços - só por que não quer responder, nao precisa rir de mim !

- DEsculpe, minha linda - ele a abraçava por trás ternamente - me desculpe, tá ? Não tive a menor intenção .

- Hmmm ... posso te perdoar, mas vai ter que ser uma boa companhia até o fim do dia !

- Ok, prometo me esforçar !

- Tá, mas ... o que é isso que essa coisa cuspiu ?

- Uma lata de refrigerante - ele a pega e mostra para Gina - abrimos assim e bebemos - ele bebe um pouco e mostra para ela - tome .

Ela pega, um pouco desconfiada daquilo, até que leva a lata até a boca e sorve do liquido, chegando a derramar um pouco no chao por falta de jeito . Alguns segundos depois, ela para de beber, encarando aquilo .

- Puxa ! É ... é ... delicioso e ... burp ! - ela coloca a mao na boca e no rosto, não sabendo aonde esconde-la de tanta vergonha - ai, que vergonha !

- Tudo bem, acontece.- Gina sorri meigamente, mas ainda tremendamente envergonhada. - Vem Gina quero te dar um presente.

- Mais Yoh , não precisa...

- Eu quero oras , venha.

Os dois entram em uma loja feminina , as vendedoras ficam boquiabertas pela "modelo" que entrou na loja , Gina corou sobre os olhares que lançavam a ela.

- Yoh. - Sussurrou ela. - Tem algo de errado comigo ?

- Na verdade, não, é que ... bom, estao observando seu manequim, sabe . 

- Meu manequim ? 

- É, você tem uma boa .. aham, "postura" . Boa demais para sua idade, na verdade . Mas vamos mudar de assunto .Vamos experimentar algumas roupas . 

- Mas ... eu não tenho dinheiro de trouxa .

- É um presente, Gina . 

- Eu ... eu não posso aceitar, Yoh . Não posso !

- Você é minha namorada ... minha amada ... qual o problema em eu te dar um presente como prova do meu amor ? 

- Nao preciso de presentes para acreditar que você me ama, Yohzinho .

- Sim, mas ... ficaria tao feliz se você aceitasse ...

- Ok ! - ela respondia, não aguentando aquela cara de pidão dele .

- Posso ajuda-los ? - Perguntou uma das vendedoras toda sorridente.

- Sim , eu quero escolher algo para minha namorada.- A moça avaliou Gina por uns instantes e depois sorriu.

- Tenho roupas perfeitas para ela. - Ela andou até umas das estantes. - Uma cor branca , bege , preta , preto ficará muito bom em você, querida.

- Já está pronta, Gina ? 

- Espera um pouco ... ai, como eu estou ? - Yoh a observava, usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa, a qual a deixava bem mais jovial e realçava seu sorriso adolescente .

- Linda !- Gina sorriu e deu voltas com o modelito - pode embrulhar .

- Ai, brigada, Yoh ! - ela selava os lábios do rapaz, em gratidao - brigada !!!

Os dois saem da loja ( depois dele ter pago é lógico ) e vão até o último andar , aonde se encontrava os cinemas e a praça de alimentação e algumas lojas. Yoh carregava algumas bolsas, junto de Gina . A mesma tinha um sorriso jovial em toda a sua face . Era a primeira vez que vinha ao mundo dos trouxas para passear, e também nunca tinha ganho roupas tão bonitas . Algumas eram de usar em casa, como bermudas, camisetas, outros eram para passear, como algumas saias - e tinha naquele meio uma mini-saia preta que ela adorou, apesar de achar que seus irmãos iriam ter espasmos . - mas tudo era muito bonito . 

- Vamos ao cimena, senhorita Weasley ?

- Vamos. - Ela sorriu - eu ... hã ... - ela parava, erguendo a sombrancelha - o que é cinema ? 

- É um lugar em que vemos filmes e ... bom, sabe as fiurinhas e os quadros que mudam de lugar ? Imagine um quadro enorme, em que várias pessoas aparecem frequentemente , contando uma história . Veja, temos várias . Que tal essa ? "Parry Hotter e o Filósofo da Pedra" .É de aventura . 

- Que estranho ...

- É mesmo . E que tal Titanic ? É sobre um casal que descobre que se ama durante uma viagem em auto-mar, e fazem juras de amor eterno !

- Ai ! Adoro romance ! A-D-O-R-O !!!

- Okay , vamos lá . - Ele compra as entradas e os dois vão até a sala em que iria passar tal filme , Gina adorou a música , My heart will go on , ela chorou mais pela música do que pelo filme , em uma das cenas em que era um pouco "forte" ela ficou escarlate e Yoh sorriu.

- Cuidado ! Vai bater !Vai bater ! AAAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!! - Ela joga a cabeça no peito de Yoh, fechando os olhos no momento em que o Iceberg bate no navio - ainda está inteiro ? 

- Não ... mas ficou bastante avariado !

- Não dá pra concertar com Magia ? 

- Acho que não ... 

- Nossa !!! Mas que pedra de gelo enorme, Yoh ! Por que está rindo ? 

- Desculpe ... é divertida a sua presença, sabe .

- Bom ... é engraçado o mundo dos trouxas . Não entendo como é que tem gente que odeia trouxa,sabe . Não entendo, mesmo . Olha lá, tá entrando água no navio !!!!!Olha, Yoh ! Olha ! - ela se vira para ele, percebendo o brilho em seus olhos - olha - os lábios do mesmo estavam molhados e, no instante em que ele olha para ela e lambe os beiços, ela percebe que o filme terminaria ali para ambos . 

No instante seguinte, os lábios de um estavam colados nos o do outro . Quanto tempo passaram ali ? Meia hora ? Uma ? 

Tanto faz, o filme nao importava mais, um se deliciava com a presença do outro, e Gina, pela primeira vez, descobriu os prazeres do escurinho do cinema .

Ele sentia a falta dela . Ela, a dele .Fazia tempo desde que tiveram a chance de ficarem sozinhos para se curtirem daquela forma . 

De certo modo, lembrava-lhe da vez em que um declarou seu amor ao outro, na sala escura, com a diferença de que haviam muitas outras pessoas ali . 

- Yoh - ela se afasta um pouco depois de bastante tempo, levemente ruborizada - acho melhor pararmos, todo mundo está nos ... nos ... - ela olha ao redor, percebendo que haviam vários casais se beijando, amando-se e aproveitando a mesma coisa - ah, deixa pra lá ! - ela o abraça e sela os lábios dele com um beijo potente . Suas linguas dançam uma doce e sedutora música, realizando uma batalha, um combate na qual cada uma desfrutava as propriedades degustativas uma da outra, saciando-se do carinho que um sentia pelo outro . As mãos dela apertavam com força as costas dele, e ele fazia o mesmo . Por diversas vezes ele queria se afastar um pouco para tomar fôlego, mas era por pouco tempo, a mesma avançava, fazendo-o retornar ao que fazia . Em determinado momento ele dá um beijo tão profundo nela, que chega a capturar sua lingua, surpreendendo-a enquanto ela curtia aquele momento ao lado do seu amado . 

Pois, pela primeira vez desde que as férias começaram, ela se sentia como antes, como todas as vezes em que esteve com ele . 

Nas nuvens .

O filme acabou , o clipe da música começou a passar , ninguém olhava para o telão apenas prestavam atenção em seu namorada ou namorado , esposa os marido , todos ali eram amantes ocultos.

"Perto, longe, onde quer que você esteja

eu acredito que o coração continua batendo

Mais uma vez você abre a porta

e você está no meu coração.

E meu coração continuara a bater"

Não era apenas pelo beijo que estavam trocando , que fazia eles estarem felizes , mais sim a presença dela , e para ela a presença dele, era isso que importava naquele momento. Um sonho encantando , isso que Gina estava pensando enquanto era beijada por Yoh , e ele era seu príncepe encantado.

"O amor pode nos tocar uma vez

E durar uma vida inteira

E nunca se acaba até que a gente se vá

Amor foi quando eu te amei.

Um momento verdadeiro que eu guardo

Em minha vida iremos sempre continuar"

Eles pararam de se beijar e sairam da sala , e foram até a praça de alimentação e ficaram conversando sobre as cenas do filme.

Que filme ? No fim, o o filme lhes escapava, só tinham olhos um para o outro .

- Yoh ...

- Sim ? 

- Queria perguntar se não gostaria de vir almoçar conosco amanhã .

- Claro

- Bem ... a Amanda vai etsar lá, e ela anda meio sozinha ... não teria um amigo disponivel para trazer , teria 

?

- Bem ... posso ver .

- Por favor , não que eu queira servir de cúpido , longe disso , é só para ela parar de pensar um pouquinho no armario ambulante.

- Alguém para ela se distrair, é ? 

- SIm . O James, talvez . Ele me parece ser boa pessoa, acho que vai se dar bem com ela .

- Posso ver ... vamos comer algo ? 

- Hmmm ... 

- O que prefere ? Gostaria de um jantar romântico , ou prefere um lanche delicioso no Mc'donalds ? 

- Mc'donalds ? 

- É uma lanchonete

- Mc'Donalds , afinal somos muito jovens para jantar romântico.

- Okay , vamos lá , você vai adorar , tem vários sabores.- ele dá uma piscada para ela - e quem disse que somos jovens demais para um jantar romantico ? Bem ... vamos .

- Não vamos exagerar, sua mãe me convidou para jantar, lembra ? 

- Lembro .

Ambos entram . Ela estranha aqueles sanduíches, e se espanta quando acaba arrotando depois de tomar algumas bebidas altamente carregadas de gás .

MAs tal coisa não importava . Ela podia estar nas nuvens, mas para Yoh, a mesma fora a anjinha que o acompanhou até os céus . 


	3. Níveis Ordinários de Magia

capítulo II - Níveis ordinários de Magia

Domingo . Em um número incontável de culturas, considerado acima de tudo, como o dia do descanso absoluto, do repouso total . 

Mesmo no mundo dos Bruxos .

Naquele dia, 9 Weasleys se reuniam para aproveitar o máximo o dia de repouso . Até mesmo os mais velhos que passavam a maior parte do tempo fora .

Mas claro, parecia haver um motivo especial ali . Tanto Harry quanto Hermione, os quais eram hospedes ali durante as férias, não deixaram de perceber .

Yoh . Ele conseguiu escapar no dia anterior, mas hoje tinham certeza de que o Corvinal seria crucificado pela série de perguntas dos irmãos de Gina .Até que o Senhor Arthur não era inconveniente, era até divertido responder as perguntas dele a respeito do mundo dos trouxas, mas quanto aos outros irmãos ...

No dia anterior, quando Yoh levou Gina para passear, descobriram da pior maneira que Rony tinha a quem puxar : Percy ficou bufando o resto da tarde, comentando e alfinetando tudo e a todos a respeito da irmã .As vezes botava a culpa em Fred e Jorge, dizendo que não tomaram conta direito de Gina na escola em sua ausência, outra que os pais estavam mais liberais . Em meio a isso, Carlinhos e Gui se divertiam gravando tudo . Em verdade estavam com um pé atrás quanto a caçula ter um namorado, mas o caso de Percy já era um absurdo . Até eles já estavam começando a gostar de Yoh só pelas criticas que o irmão fazia . 

Ocasionalmente Amanda, a qual Gina convidou para almoçar, defendia Yoh quando Gina não estava . Realmente estava achando um absurdo aquilo . Era verdade que não conheciam o rapaz, mas também o que estavam falando a respeito dele ... 

- Ai ... olha, eu não entendo, mas deixa pra lá, daqui há pouco ele chega - Amanda dava um fim naquele assunto e se retira da sala, sendo seguida por Hermione, e ambas subiam até o quarto de Gina, vetando a entrada dos rapazes .

Rony e Percy estavam mais vermelhos que a bandeira da Grifinória , Gui , Carlinhos , Fred e Jorge estavam rindo muito da cara dos dois , até mesmo Molly pedia para os filhos terem calma.

No quarto, Gina olhava de Hermione à Amanda de Amanda à Hermione , nenhuma delas tinham assunto , e o pior, faltavam poucas horas para Yoh chegar.

- Ainda é de manhã ... mas ele não vai demorar ...

- Que cara é essa, Gina ? - perguntava Hermione

-Estou preocupada com o Yoh .

- Por que ? 

- Meus irmãos ... se meus irmãos ficarem pegando no pé dele, fazendo um monte de perguntas indiscretas como tem feito a mim nos últimos dias, pode ser que ele não se sinta muito a vontade para vir aqui de novo, sabe .

- Bom - Amanda olhava pela Janela - realmente eu ficaria pouco a vontade em um lugar aonde as pessoas me inquerissem de tudo, perguntando sobre assuntos de minha vida que não dizem respeito a ninguém . Mas não tem jeito, ele vai ter que encarar seus irmãos, do mesmo jeito . 

- Você não teve que encarar meus irmãos - ela apontava para Hermione .

- É diferente, eles já me conhecem . 

- E isso torna o Yoh o sujeito mais estranho do mundo, mais culpado ? Em horas como essas em sinto saudades da escola, pois não tinha que ficar dando satisfações para ninguém a respeito de nós dois . O máximo que tinha era o Rony, mas a gente não ligava para ele . 

- Calma, Gina - Hermione colocava a mão no ombro da mesma - escuta, não precisa se extressar, calma . 

- Ai ... mione, você precisava ter visto . Ele me levou naquele local de trouxas chamado shopping ... a gente passeou ... fomos ao tal do cinema, assistimos aquela coisa chamada filme agarradinhos ... ele me levou para lanchar, experimentamos algumas roupas ... ai, ai ... e ele estava tão afetuoso ontem - ela continuava, de modo que seus olhos pareciam duas estrelas .

- Eu fui com o Rony ao beco diagonal. - Diz Mione com um sorriso de ponta a ponta.

- Eu cheguei aqui , mais você não havia chegado , o Rony e a Mione sairam, dai o Harry me convidou para tomar um sorvete , fui eu , ele , o Gui , Carlinhos , Fred e Jorge. O Percy não quis ir. - Diz Amanda sorrindo , Amanda estava muito melhor , desde que se esqueceu de Crabbe , mais algo dizia a Gina que a amiga estava escondendo o sentimentos dela para um certo moreno.

- Amanda , você não acha que tem algo muito importante para me dizer ?

- Bem ...

- Ah, sim ... ontem eu falei com o Yoh, sabe ...

- Hmm ? - Amanda não entendia .

- Daí eu pedi a ele ...

- Gina, o que você aprontou ? 

- PRA TRAZER UM AMIGO BEM LINDÃO E GOSTOSÃO PRA TE FAZER PASSAR O TEMPO !!!

-Fez isso mesmo ? - Hermione estava com os olhos arregalados . 

- Gina ! Como é que você me faz uma coisa dessas ? Não podia, não tinha esse direito, não ... ele é bonito ? - ela olhava com um rosto sapeca para ela .

- Sei lá ! Mas ele disse que vai trazer um daqueles amigos dele !

- AI, será que é o lindão do Carlos ? Ou o James ? O James tem um beicinho ...

- Ou aquele gatinho do Chaz - completava Hermione .

- MIONE ?!?!? - ambas estavam surpresas .

- Eí ! Eu só percebi que ele é um gracinha, oras !Vai me dizer que você nunca deu um suspiro antes, Amanda ? 

- Bem ... é ... mas que amigo Yoh irá trazer ? Agora eu estou curiosa !!

- Eu também . - Diz Hermione , as três começam a rir. - Aliás ... bonita bermuda, Gina . 

- Gostou ? 

- Caiu bem em você . Na verdade, te deixa bem mais viva . E realça seu corpo também . 

- Hmmm ... meus irmãos vão chiar ainda mais ...

- Pra que ? Por acaso você tem que se vestir de acordo com os gostos deles ? Se está se sentindo bem assim, fique do jeito que está, oras . 

- É mesmo ! Quer saber ? Vou experimentar agora mesmo as outras roupas, e dane-se o que meus irmãos pensarem !

**************

- Mulheres. - Resmunga Rony do jardim.

- Que foi Roniquinho ? - Provoca Jorge.

- Nada..... quando é que ele vai chegar ? 

- Por que ? Não vai me dizer que é outra crise de ciúmes ? 

- Não ... é que a Amanda está aqui, e isso me lembra que ela era namorada do Crabbe, lembram ? 

- Ah, sim - um barulho forte é ouvido, e do nada um pó sai da lareira, junto de Yoh . 

- Oi, pessoal - ele cumprimenta Fred, mas quando vai prosseguir, sente um abraço apertado de Molly .

- Oi, meu anjo ! Há quanto tempo !

- Ai ! Oi, dona Molly . Hã, a Gina falou que eu ia trazer um amigo ? 

- Claro ! Onde ele está ? 

- A caminho .

- GINA ! O YOH JÁ CHEGOU - outro barulho e uma densa nuvem de fumaça se forma na sala e, pouco depois, Molly observa atentamente o rapaz que estava diante dela, com o rosto um pouco sujo de fuligem .

- E você, rapaz ? Qual é o seu nome ? 

- Muito prazer, senhora Molly . meu nome é Jordam . Chaz Irídio Jordam .

- Prazer, Chaz . Vejo que Yoh já te apresentou, bem, meu nome é Molly, Molly Weasley .Conhece meus filhos ? 

- Bem, conheço o Fred, o Jorge e a Gina . Ela sempre ia nas festas da Corvinal . 

- Ia, é ? - Molly olhava para trás, sorrindo para a caçula que descia correndo as escadas e pulava encima de Yoh, dando-lhe um abraço potente . 

- Ai ! Desse jeito você me esmaga !

- Isso é pra você aprender a não se atrasar.

- Mas eu não estou ...

- Shhh !

- O.k., já calei .

- E esse é ... Chaz, como vai ? 

- Vou bem, Gina . Puxa, quantos irmãos você tem !

- Faz parte dos Weasleys, Chaz . faz parte do que é ser um .

- Oi, Yoh - Hermione se adianta, aperta a mão dele, lhe dá um abraço e um beijo na bochecha - obrigado pelo presente !

- Não foi nada, e ainda por cima está atrasad ...

- Tudo bem, não tem problema, foi gentileza sua ter se lembrado - ela dava um sorriso para Yoh, enquanto que Rony fica levemente irritado com aquilo . Claro que Yoh percebeu na hora . Por acaso Rony não sabia a diferença entre um cumprimento e um relacionamento ? Ele realmente precisava fazer tratamento ...

- Chaz, essa é a Amanda. - Os dois arregalaram os olhos e se abraçaram , Yoh e Gina não entenderam nada.

- Não acredito. - Diz Chaz. - Esse nosso mundo é muito pequeno.

- Concordo , desde aquela ida a Hogsmeade , achei que nunca mais te veria nem no colégio , muito menos fora dele.

- Digo o mesmo. - Os dois sorriram , e os demais voltaram ao que estavam fazendo.

- Olá, Yoh - Percy se adiantava - então você é o famoso astro-mirim do Quadribol, não é mesmo ? 

- Hã ... é, sim ... acho que sim ...Você é o Percy, certo ? 

- O próprio - o semblante dele estava sério - venha conosco, Yoh - ele puxava Yoh dos braços de Gina para a sala, aonde todos os irmãos dela estavam sentados e o colocam lá . Ao perceber tal coisa, não lhe escapava o fato de que provavelmente estava em uma espécie de inquérito ...

- Gente isso é um absurdo. - Comenta Carlinhos. - Coitado do menino...

- Concordo com você. - Diz Gui. - E além do mais a Gina ficará furiosa conosco...

- Mais. - Rony estava sério como Percy. - Temos que saber quais as intenções dele com nossa irmã.

- E então, Yoh - perguntava Percy - qual é o seu nome todo, mesmo ? 

- Kneen . Yoh M. Kneen . E já aviso que não tenho nenhum parentesco com o tal de Kneen que aparece no livro Quadribol através dos séculos .

- Qual sua idade ?

- Quase quinze . 

- Quais suas intenções em relação a minha irmã ?

- Que diferença faz eu dizer ? Posso dizer algo pra você agora, e ser diferente depois, não é mesmo ? 

- Tem razão , bem agora poderia nos contar como se joga futebol ? - Arthur se adiantava, entrando na conversa . 

Yoh levantou uma sobrancelha em espanto , Gui e Carlinhos estavam segurando a risada , Rony não estava acreditando na pergunta que o seu pai havia feito , Fred e Jorge estavam olhando para o chão para não rir da cara dos irmãos.

- Depois - ele mandava um olhar para Gina, a qual o puxava pelo braço escada acima e entram no quarto dela, fechando a porta, saboreando um os lábios do outro . 

- Hmmm ....

- Hmmm ... nossa, que recepção ! Acho que vou te visitar todos os dias desse jeito !

Rony se levantou correndo quando viu que Gina levou o menino para o quarto , mais daí todos se levantaram e foram atrás de Rony... Amanda , Chaz e Hermione entraram no quarto da Gina pela Janela , para os dois não serem mortos pelos irmãos mais velhos dela, todos estavam se encarando... só esperando a hora que a porta fosse arrombada.

- Que foi ? - Yoh encarava os três que haviam entrado pela Janela - o que querem ? Não sabem usar a porta, não ? 

- Bem - Amanda iria começar a falar, quando percebe que o casal estava no meio de um beijo ... e não ouvia mais o som dos passos dos irmãos dela . 

Mas ... o que houve ? 

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da porta ...

Os Weasleys em peso pararam . Era como uma força sobrenatural que impedia seu avanço . Algo mágico e poderoso, mais forte do que podiam imaginar . 

A matriarca da família Weasley . 

Sua mãe . 

- O que vocês querem ? - a mesma perguntava casualmente, parada bem no meio da escada que dava acesso para o quarto de Gina . 

- Mãe, a Gina levou o Yoh para o quarto ! Isso lá é educação que a senhora deu pra ela, uma moça de família levar um rapaz para o quarto que a gente mal conhece ? 

- Eu mereço ... já ouviram falar daquela expressão "o que é escondido é mais gostoso ? " Pois é isso o que vai acontecer, sabiam ? Vocês acham que estão protegendo sua irmã, mas ela vai acabar ficando mais receosa de se abrir com vocês . Acham que podem ficar dia e noite atrás dela ? Pois não podem ! Filho, qual é o problema ? Por que essa implicância toda ? 

- Ela é minha irmã, só estou preocupado com ela !

- E se fosse o Harry ? - Bem atrás dele, Harry sentia sua orelha esquentar . Já era a segunda vez que o metiam em um assunto que não lhe dizia respeito, se bem que também não estava gostando muito daquilo, nunca vira tamanha indecência, onde já se viu uma moça de família levar um rapaz para seu quarto ? - ficaria assim no pé dele ? 

- Claro que não, ele é meu amigo, sei que ele não faria nada de mal ou abusaria dela .

- E só por causa disso de antemão já considera que o Yoh vai fazer algo de mal para ela, não é mesmo ? 

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer ...

- Foi exatamente o que quis dizer, Rony . Exatamente . Não pode exigir que alguém goste de você ou seja seu amigo, isso vem com o tempo, com a convivência . E vocês todos, com esse ar de protetores, estão estragando tudo . Acham que estão protegendo sua irmã, mas na verdade, estão perdendo ela, isso sim . Vão se culpar tremendamente quando ela começar a sair, passear, não dar mais atenção a vocês, e tudo por que ? Por causa disso, desse orgulho de vocês, homens, de acharem que tem o direito de se meterem na vida dela .

- Mas eles estão no quarto e ...

- Você passa um ano letivo inteiro em uma sala com meninas e rapazes, e não há portas entre ambos os dormitórios . O que me diz de vocês fazerem o mesmo ? 

- É diferente, nós nunca faríamos isso .

- Por que eu devo acreditar em você, se você não acredita em sua própria irmã ? Por acaso você é a prova de falhas, e ela não ? Sua irmã me escreve sempre, sabia ? Antigamente, ela ficava me dizendo o quanto se sentia solitária na escola, que não tinha muitos amigos . Mas por algum motivo esse ano isso mudou, as cartas diminuíram . Na verdade, durante o ano letivo passado, a ultima carta que recebi foi sobre os novos amigos dela, uns rapazes e garotas da Corvinal . Disseram que levaram ela pra passear, pra dançar, pra ir na festa ... coisa que ela não teve muito nos últimos anos por parte dos irmãos .

- Mas ...

- Esqueça, filho . Escolheu uma péssima hora para agir como irmão protetor . Desça agora e vá dar atenção a sua namorada, antes que você a perca com essa sua mania de perseguição . 

- Está bem - ele descia a escada, sendo seguido pelos irmãos . 

***

- Chaz, não precisamos de platéia - Gina e Yoh estavam sentados, conversando - que tal nos deixarem a sós ? Não se preocupe, não vamos aprontar nada .

- Bem, tchauzinho . Amanda, me acompanha ? 

- C-claro - ela lhe estendia a mão, levemente corando . ainda tinha as marcas de Crabbe em sua mente, mas sabia que teria que seguir adiante .

- Mione - Gina chamava-lhe a atenção - que tal deixar meu irmão ocupado ? Do jeito que ele age, até parece que quer tirar o Yoh de mim .

Amanda e Chaz descem pela Janela, caindo no quintal . A mesma ainda estava um pouco travada, quando ele lhe estende o braço .

- E então, que tal me mostrar a propriedade ? 

- Hã bem ... eu conheço pouco por aqui ...

- Então conhece mais do que eu .Poderia ser minha guia ?

- Claro , um pouco mais para frente tem uma cachoeira a qual é muito bonita.

- Então vamos lá , antes que o Yoh tenha o trabalho de nos mandar voando para lá.

Amanda sorriu e os dois foram conversando até a cachoeira. Hermione estava emburrada com o Rony que parecia mais uma besta enfurecida do que o Rony que ela conhecia.

- Até que aqui é um lugar bacana . E então, Amanda ... vem sempre aqui ? 

- Na verdade, são as primeiras férias em que eu visito a Gina . E você ? 

- Ah, toda hora eu encontro com o Yoh na rua . 

- Seus pais são ... ? 

- Sim . Isso ... te incomoda ? 

- Não - ela dava um sorriso, quebrando o clima ruim que surgiu de repente - nem um pouco . chegamos a nos ver na festa do Corvinal, não foi ? 

- Sim ... depois do jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa . Se me lembro bem, você estava acompanhada, correto ? 

- Sim - a voz dela assumiu um tom bastante melancólico - infelizmente .

- Desculpe, não queria tocar em nenhuma ferida . 

- Não, tudo bem ... foi só uma lembrança ruim, mas chega disso, quero ser uma boa companhia para você . E você, Chaz ? Já prestei atenção em você algumas vezes na sala de aula, na aula de Defesa contra as artes das trevas . Me parece que você ocasionalmente está do lado do Yoh ...

- Regras da vida : se você não sabe a respeito de um assunto, fique do lado de quem sabe . É melhor pra você . Claro que ele é meu amigo, mas é bom ter alguém do lado que tenha um bom conhecimento sobre determinados assuntos, em especial quando você é fraco nisso . 

- Mesmo ? 

- Ô ! Ele não gosta de chamar a atenção, mas se quisesse, poderia tirar nota máxima em todas as matérias . Mas mudando de assunto, e você ? O que tem feito nas férias ? Passeado muito ? 

- Não muito - ela respondia . Mas o que ele queria dizer com não chamar a atenção ? Qual era o problema em ser um excelente aluno ? Com certeza a mãe de Yoh se orgulharia dele , não é mesmo ? - tenho ficado em casa ocasionalmente - ela sentava no chão, colocando os pés no rio . Chaz se senta ao seu lado, jogando algumas pedrinhas no lago .

- Se eu soubesse que este lugar é tão bonito tinha trazido minha tela e minhas tintas e pintaria um quadro , aonde eu via uma fada com longos cabelos negros sentada a beira do lago sorrindo. - Amanda sorriu e jogou água em Chaz. - Mais é sério. - Disse ele rindo. - Você é muito bonita, Amanda.

- Sei , mas mudando de assunto , você pinta quadros ?

- Por hobby apenas, mas nada profissional, apenas como terapia .

Eles ficaram em silencio , apenas escutando a "grama crescer". Chaz olha em direção da onde eles vieram e vem um casal muito fofo vindo até aonde eles estavam.

- Achei que vocês queriam ficar sozinhos. - Diz Chaz sorrindo , Amanda olha para o casal e sorri ao olhar o rosto da amiga.

- Meus irmãos são uns chatos. - A única coisa que Gina diz , antes de sentar ao lado de Amanda.

- Hmmm - Yoh olhava atentamente para a paisagem - Gina, mais tarde podemos nadar no lago ? 

- Claro .

- E então , o que vamos fazer ? - Pergunta Amanda.

- Que tal "jogo da verdade"? - Yoh diz .

- Jogo da verdade ? - Gina olha curiosa .

- Sim . EU pego uma garrafa e giro ela . Quem estiver na parte de trás, faz uma pergunta, e quem estiver na parte da frente da garrafa, tem que responder com sinceridade ? 

- Qualquer pergunta ? - Gina e Amanda perguntavam juntas, com um sorriso no rosto . 

- Sim - completava Chaz - geralmente é uma brincadeira divertida para se conhecer as pessoas . - Eu quero participar ! - gritava Gina . 

- EU também ! - gritava Amanda .

Yoh transfigurou uma pedra em uma garrafa. Ele pega a garrafa e a gira, de modo que a parte de trás fica apontada para Chaz, e a da frente, para ele . 

- Isso é sério mesmo ? - ele pergunta .

- Sim, Chaz .

- Certo, então vou perguntar . O que você ...

- Já fez a pergunta, Chaz . 

- Não fiz, não !!!. 

- Fez, sim . Você perguntou se isso era 'serio, e eu respondi - Gina e Amanda tampavam a boca para esconderem um sorriso .

- Chato

Molly se aproximou dos quatro sorrindo , Gina e Amanda sorriram para ela.

- Venham almoçar queridos.

- mas a gente ...

- Depois a gente joga isso, Gina - Yoh lhe mandava uma piscadela - mais tarde .

- vou cobrar - ambos seguiam de mãos dadas até a casa, aonde Rony estava sentado no sofá, ao lado de Hermione . Harry lia um livro, mas seus olhos se arregalaram quando Gina entrou na sala . 

Só agora ele percebeu, ela estava usando um top e uma bermuda , os quais Yoh lhe deu no dia anterior, algo que ele não sabia, mas Gina gostava de lembrar a si mesma e anotou em seu diário .

Mas o que foi que deu nele ? Gina tinha namorado, não era para ele ficar olhando para ela, não mesmo . 

Mas que ela se tornou uma bela moça, isso sim . O almoço seguiu normalmente, mesmo com as vezes em que Gina dava comida na boca de Yoh, até isso os irmãos dela pararam de chiar .

- Queridos , gostam de mousse de chocolate ? - Pergunta Molly para Yoh e Chaz.

- Sim . - Respondem os dois.

- Ótimo , queridas podem vir me ajudar ?

Hermione , Amanda e Gina , acompanham Molly até a cozinha , até que os irmãos Weasley estavam conversando melhor com os visitantes .

- Você notou , não é a primeira vez que eu vejo ele te lançar aqueles olhares. - Sussurra Amanda no ouvido de Gina.

- Eu sei , eu sei , mais eu finjo não notar.

- Será que o Yoh percebeu ? Melhor não, pode dar alguma ...

- Mesmo que tenha percebido, o Yoh é mais de conversar, lembra . E depois ... bom, o Harry teve a chance dele e não soube aproveitar . E só o Yoh me interessa . Se bem que eu duvido que ele esteja olhando pra mim, afinal, ele estava se dando tão bem com a Cho ... 

- Certo ... mas como ficou bem em você essa roupa de trouxa, Gina .

- Gostou ? Tem outras peça lá encima que o Yoh comprou pra mim, eu te mostro mais tarde .

- Eu sei, você já me contou .

- Venham meninas. - Chamou Hermione.

- Dona molly, a senhora é incrível . 

- Ai, obrigada, Yoh !

- Hmmm ... ei, Yoh, e aquela história de futebol ? 

- Bom ... descansamos um pouco e daqui a uns 15 minutos eu mostro para vocês, ok ?

- O.k. - ele respondia, Yoh e Gina se retiravam, encostando-se em uma arvore e admirando a paisagem, Yoh deita a cabeça no colo dela, ao passo que ela acaricia os cabelos dele .

- É tão gostoso estar assim com você.- Sussurra Gina , Yoh sorri.

- Também acho Gina ... Eu acho que sem querer eu passo mel em você.

- Como ?

- Nada. - Yoh encarou os olhos confusos da namorada. - Tem muita "abelha" rondando minha rosa vermelha.

- Não era sua "moranguinho" ? 

- Ainda é, minha moranguinho . Sempre será . É bela e não quero mais me afastar de você .

- Ai ...

- Sabe ... é tão bom ficar aqui com você . Sentindo essa brisa, a luz do sol refletindo em seus cabelos, suas sardas, belas e únicas, dando-lhe suas características únicas ... já disse que te amo ? 

- Já faz uns cinco minutos ... acho que está se cansando . 

- Eu e te amo - ele se ergue e a beija - te amo - outro beijo - te amo - mais um beijo - teamoteamoteamoteamoteamo - ela dá um longo beijo - e continuo amando ...

Chaz mostra os dois para Amanda e ela sorri , ambos vão andando novamente até aquela cachoeira , Hermione , Rony e Harry vão logo atrás dos dois.

- Ei, Harry - Yoh se dirigia a ele quando o grupo passa próximo deles - A Cho perguntou por você, pediu pra dizer isso caso alguém o encontrasse . 

- Mesmo ? 

- sim . Ela disse que estranhou você não ter dado noticias, sabe .

- É , eu andei um pouco ocupado ultimamente...

- Bom, não tenho nada a ver com sua vida ... mas me parece que ela ficou chateada . Muito .

- Mesmo ? - Hermione olhava para trás, interessada naquilo .

- Bem, eu conheço os pais dela, e ela parecia um pouco triste com isso da última vez ... bom, já dei o recado .

Harry já não tinha onde enfiar a cara . Por outro lado, Chaz sentiu que Yoh não disse aquilo por puro acaso . 

- Hã ... ei, que tal se fossemos ensinar para eles um pouco de futebol ? - dizia Chaz, para tentar descontrair o clima . 

- Não sei . Gina, o que prefere ? 

- Preferia ficar com você a tarde toda, mas meus irmãos não vão largar do nosso pé, e eu também estou curiosa . 

- O.k., então vamos . Eu trouxe uma bola . Nos acompanha, Hermione ? Que acha de uma aula prática de história dos trouxas ? 

- Eu sou trouxa, se esqueceu ? 

- Não, nem um pouco . Mas a matéria é sobre como os bruxos vêem a sociedade dos trouxas, lembra ? 

- Hmmm - ela ficava pensativa - isso pode ser interessante ... e divertido . 

Carlinhos , Gui , Percy , Fred e Jorge estavam super curiosos com aquele esporte , como era o nome mesmo, "rutebal" ? Rony estava super curioso mais não queria dar o braço a torcer , Harry sabia um pouco sobre futebol , mais não estava muito animado com o "treininho".

Tampouco com o "professor Kneen .

Na verdade, estava com uma pulga atrás da orelha . Por que Yoh não lhe contou aquilo em particular, ao invés de falar na frente de todos ? 

- Bom, é o seguinte, gente . Isso aqui é a bola de futebol, é meio parecida com a goles, com a diferença que você usa os pés e tem que joga-la dentro de um único gol . Eu pedi a senhora Molly para criar duas traves - ele aponta, aonde alguns galhos se contorciam formando traves em dois lado opostos para explicar melhor - para vocês entenderem . Assim como em Quadribol, vocês tem que chutar a bola no gol, e um goleiro irá defende-la . Simples, não ? 

- Isto é futebol ? - Arthur estava surpreso - parece com Quadribol .

- Muitas regras são parecidas, como as faltas, o juiz - ele pega a bola e bate no peito, na cabeça, faz alguns embaixadinhas, empina no pé e dá um bico, e a bola segue reto em direção ao gol - entendeu ? 

- Hmmm ...

- Bem, então vamos formar um time . eu serei o capitão de um dos times . Temos 14 pessoas aqui, então vamos dividir isso . Alguém aqui quer tentar a sorte e ser o capitão do outro time ? Experiência com Quadribol pode ser útil .

- Mas. - Hermione entrava na conversa. - mulher também joga futebol , só que não como no Quadribol , em que homens e mulheres jogam no mesmo time , existe o time dos homens que jogam contra homens e os times das mulheres que jogam contra mulheres , nas olimpíadas que ocorrem no mundo trouxa , vários estilos de esportes são praticados , tanto por mulheres quanto para homens , mais ainda assim o machismo predomina ... e ainda pode se dizer que as mulheres não tem muitas chances , tanto é que é difícil de se ouvir noticias sobre um time de futebol feminino.

- Eu estava contanto com as mulheres também, mione . E isso aqui é apenas uma partida, não precisa se preocupar . 

- Hã ... desculpa - ela ficava levemente vermelha . 

- Bom, já que ninguém se manifestou, eu começo . Para o meu time, eu escolho Gina e Hermione .

- Como é ? - Rony dava um passo a frente - não pode escolher ela . 

- Já escolhi, Rony . Quem ai será o capitão do outro time ? 

- Eu - Chaz dava um passo a frente - então, vejamos ... eu escolho vocês dois, Fred para o gol e senhor Arthur .

- Amanda e Jorge.

- Gui e Percy .

- Carlinhos e senhora Molly.

- Harry e Rony.

- O.k., time dos corvos, Gina, Hermione, Amanda, Jorge, Carlinhos e dona Molly, venham comigo . 

- Que nome ridículo, Yoh ! Então eu escolho, hã ... time Marte !

- Eu sou o ridículo ? 

- Exato !

- Certo . Jorge, pode ficar no gol ? Você não pode deixar a bola passar pelas traves, e o goleiro é o único que pode tocar na bola com a mão, entendeu ? 

- Acho que vou gostar disso . 

Certo . Amanda e Hermione, vocês ficam na zaga, ou seja, na defesa, próximas a Jorge, dando-lhe apoio Gina e Carlinhos, vocês ficam comigo no ataque, dona Molly, a senhora fica no meio de campo .

O jogo começa, e Yoh diversas vezes se vê rindo . Era engraçado ver Percy e o senhor Arthur suando um pouco, mas jogar contra Harry e Rony ... que selvageria ! Eles estavam literalmente querendo fazer falta nele ! Tinha que fazer alguma coisa !

Chaz toma a bola de Gina, passa por molly e dribla Hermione, Jorge tenta impedi-lo, mas o resultado é inevitável . 

- GOOOOOOOLLLLLL !!!!!

Molly para e coloca as mãos nos joelhos, Gina, Amanda e Hermione caem sentadas no chão, Jorge finge um desmaio, Arthur coloca as mãos na coluna, estava ficando velho, pensava, Rony se apoia em Harry que se apoia em Rony.

- SUCO DE FRAMBOESA PARA TODOS , E PELO AMOR DE MERLIM VAMOS DESCANÇAR. - Da o recado senhora Molly. - a maioria ali estava esgotada . Não estavam acostumados a ficarem correndo durante vinte minutos atrás de uma bola que nem ao menos se movia por força própria ...

- Ei, e o pomo ? - perguntava Arthur . 

- Não tem pomo, senhor Weasley . É só uma bola, e o jogo termina ao fim de dois tempos de jogo, de 45 minutos cada um, mas as vezes podemos entrar em acordos sobre a duração .

- Sem ... pomo de ouro ? Quer dizer ... nada ? 

- Isso .

- Não fica um tanto quanto fácil ? - Rony se erguia . 

- Não . Na verdade, deixa tudo em igualdade de condições. Cada jogador executa sua função igualmente, e valoriza o trabalho como um todo, sem o problema do pomo de ouro .

- Problema ? Que problema ? - Harry erguia a sobrancelha .

- Bem, Harry ... você sabe, Quadribol é muito bom, mas as vezes um jogo termina rápido por causa do apanhador, ou pode demorar uma eternidade .E muitas vezes, ou que demora muito para terminar ou o que termina cedo acaba não sendo divertido . 

- Sei - ele falava enquanto bebia seu suco . Não estava gostando nem um pouco do sujeito à sua frente bancando o sabichão . Na verdade, estava começando a achá-lo bastante presunçoso e metido a sabe-tudo . Tomara que ele não viesse para a casa de Rony pelo resto das férias, tomara . 

Pelo menos, era isso que ele esperava . 

***

- Muito bem, querida . É a sua vez - Gina empurra o carinho, entrando na plataforma e, em seguida, chegando ao trem que a levaria para a escola .Mais um ano letivo que iria se iniciar . Acabara de entrar no quinto ano, e em dois, terminaria seus estudos . 

A mesma entra no trem, percebendo que seu irmão já entrara e, sem sombra de dúvida, estaria no mesmo vagão de Harry e Hermione . 

Hora de procurar um para ela . 

- Eí, Gina ! Aqui - ela se vira, percebendo que alguém chamava-lhe a atenção . James ? 

- Oi, James !

- Vem cá ! Fica com a gente !- ele sinalizava, e ela vai até ele .

- Tá, mas ... posso levar uma amiga ? 

-Hmmm ... claro . Tem mais quatro lugares aqui . Podem vir . 

- OK, só um instante . Amanda ! - ela gritava para a moça que acabara de atravessar a passagem - Achei bons lugares, vem !

- Tô indo !

- Obrigado, James e ... oi, Julieta ! Que surpresa !

- Oi Gina . Oi Amanda ! O que houve ? Vocês sumiram nas férias !

- Desculpa, mas é que eu tava desforrando o tempo em que meu irmão pegou no meu pé na escola - ela sorria .- Cadê o resto do pessoal ? 

- Em outro vagão . Como só nós sobramos, guardamos esse aqui para vocês e mais alguém que aparecer . 

- O Yoh não chegou ainda ? - Perguntou Gina um pouco preocupada.

- Bem tem que fazer um milagre para o Yoh levantar cedo. - Diz James sério , mais logo abriu um sorriso. - Daqui a pouco ele chega acompanhado - Cara sonhadora - Da senhora Jane.

- Se comporte , ela será nossa professora ... - Diz Julieta com um sorriso maligno.

- Como ?- as duas arregalavam os olhos, surpresas .

- Olha eles lá, com o malão dos professores ...

Yoh estava pálido , ele simplesmente não acreditou no que estava acontecendo em sua vida....

Por que ela não o avisou antes ? Podia simplesmente ter comentado isso, mas não, resolveu deixar a surpresa para a última hora . 

A ÚLTIMA !!!!

Professora ... de história da magia ...

Céus ... e era sua mãe ...

A escola inteira iria odiá-lo . Seria morto, empalado, estraçalhado .

- Oi, Yoh ! - Gina acenava da Janela . 

BOm ... talvez não fosse tão ruim assim . 

- Tchau, mãe ! - ela vai correndo .

- Comporte-se, querido . E na sala de aula quero que se dirija a mim como professora Kneen, ficou claro ? 

Ele congelou na mesma hora . O tom de voz dela foi tão duro e rígido que assustaria uma manada de elefantes !

- Certo ! - ele entrava no vagão, se dirigindo até onde Gina estava . Imaginou que estivesse com o irmão, mas como pode comprovar, não era bem assim . 

- Nossa Yoh , você está pálido , o que houve ? - Perguntou Amanda.

- Mas Amanda , o Yoh já é pálido por natureza , mais olhando melhor. - Julieta firma a visão no rosto de Yoh. - Está mais pálido que o normal.

- É por causa que a mãe dele será professora... - Fala James abrindo um sapo de chocolate.

- Eu sei o quanto ela pode ser rígida , James Hooch , e eu prefiro sinceramente dois Snapes do que a minha mãe como professora.

- Dona Jane é tão dura assim, yohzinho ? 

- Eu vou dar uma dica para vocês duas - ele se aproxima - aquilo ali é uma personalidade que surgiu depois que ela se casou . A verdadeira Jane Kneen é muito mais dura e rígida, não duvidem . 

- Acho que vou gostar de ter aula com ela . Se ela souber conversar tanto quanto você - Gina sorria ...

- Vai acabar mudando de idéia ...

- Hã, tem lugar ai ? - Chaz chegava da porta, para o espanto de Amanda . Lembrava-se . Até que fora uma tarde divertida na casa dos Weasleys, mas ela praticamente o evitou o resto das férias . 

Não sabia como, não tinha vontade de encará-lo ou se relacionar com qualquer pessoa tão cedo . Chegou a ignorar as corujas dele, pois não se sentia preparada . 

Mas também se sentia culpada por não ter nem ao menos dado satisfações a ele .

- Tem sim, entre. - Diz Yoh.

- Err... obrigado.... - Ele se senta ao lado de Amanda. .- o que houve ? Eu tentei te contatar, mas ...

- Eu estava viajando ... na Trânsilvania, visitando alguns parentes .

- Mesmo ? Se divertiu ? 

- Muito - ela fazia o melhor sorriso amarelo que conseguia .

- Trânsilvania ? - Gina fez cara de " Me explica isso". - Foi visitar o Drácula e não me convidou ?

Yoh puxou Gina para fora da cabine , e ela não entendeu , ele encarou ela...

- Que foi ?

- Gina ... Não vê que a Amanda inventou uma desculpa , digamos que muito esfarrapada , mais inventou ... ? 

- Ah bom ... mais eu nunca imaginei que lá em casa se parecia com a Trânsilvania , tá bom que tem um morcego no sótão...

- Para Gina , e venh...

- Ora se não e o Kneen e sua namorada pimenta. - Malfoy riu alto. - Seu pai pode usar ela de tempero para o restaurante ... Pimenta misturada na comida para dar paladar.

- Que foi, Draco ? Ficou desfalcado, é ? - ele percebia que Crabbe não estava ali

- Aquele idiota , ele pediu transferência de escola... foi para Beauxbatons , pelo menos um incopetente a menos. - Malfoy olhou para Gina e sorriu. - Roupas novas Weasley ... nossa realmente tenho que concordar que apesar de ser podre de pobre quando bem tratada você até que não é de se jogar fora ...

- Tenha mais respeito, Draco . É minha namorada, não uma coleguinha sua .

- Ui, que medo ! E o que você vai fazer ? Me jogar uma rosa ? 

- Bem ... gostou do presentinho que eu deixei no vagão do trem para você ? 

- FOI VOCÊ , KNEEN ? - Draco foi para cima de Yoh , que não conseguiu escapar do soco que levou , Gina entrou no meio.

- Para agora com isso Malfoy . - Os olhos dela mostravam fúria , e um brilho malicioso passou pelos olhos acinzentados de Draco. - Vai embora , nos deixe em paz , vai embora.

Ele deu as costas e saiu , Gina se virou e olhou para Yoh , ele tinha um sorriso enorme na face.

- Você esta bem , Yoh ?

- Claro , estou ótimo , estou mais feliz ainda de ver que você não se rebaixou , gritando com ele.

- Fez mesmo aquilo com ele ? Não acredito !

- Bem ...todo temos o direito de se divertir, não é mesmo ?

- O que fez, então ? 

- Algumas plantinhas na cabine dele ... sabe, bolhas d'água, irritação ... digamos que ele deve ter ficado boa parte das férias assim - Gina o ajudava a se levantar, enquanto ele massageava o olho . 

- Tudo bem com você ? Está doendo ? 

- Um pouco, mas vou ficar melhor ...

- Aquele Malfoy ...

- Esqueça, Gina . Ter ódio dele não vai adiantar de nada . 

- Mas ele sempre apronta com você !

- Você colhe o que planta, lembre-se disso . Se plantar amor, colherá amor . Se plantar ódio, irá colher ódio . Mas ele acabaria descobrindo isso mais cedo ou mais tarde . Acho que mereci, pois peguei muito pesado .

- Ei vocês dois , venham aqui ! - Chamou James. - Antes que a nova professora tire pontos por namorarem no corredor do trem.

- Vem, amor - Yoh se apoiava em Gina - vamos dar um jeito nesse olho . 

Tão logo entram, Gina se senta ao lado de Yoh, puxando sua varinha e curando o ferimento no olhos dele . 

- Pronto . Ficou como novo . 

- O que foi isso, Yoh ? Arrumando confusão antes de chegar na escola ? 

- Não ... apenas o Draco que andou pensando bastante em mim durante as férias .

- Aquele Malfoy ! Eu odeio os Malfoys ! Odeio todos eles ! Essa família não presta !

- Não fique irritada, minha moranguinho . 

- Tá - ela dava um belo sorriso para ele .

A porta da cabine se abre , era a mulher do carinho de doces , todos compraram doces e se divertiram , mais tinha um clima pesado entre Amanda e Chaz .... Um não falava com o outro.... James encheu Julieta de chocolate , ela poderia querer falar algo.

Julieta, por outro lado, estava estranhando James ser tão afetuoso assim . Será que tinha algo a ver com ... não, não podia ser .

- Estamos quase chegando , vamos colocar nossas veste de Hogwarts. - Diz Gina saindo da cabine com seu uniforme , Amanda e Julieta fizeram o mesmo. Afinal não podiam se trocar na frente dos meninos.

O trem parou na estação de Hogsmeade , todos os alunos desceram e os mais novos acompanharam Hagrid para a travessia do lago. Os outros foram com as carruagens puxadas por cavalos invisíveis , alguns diziam que eram unicórnios que se tornavam invisíveis e guiavam as carruagens até Hogwarts.

De lado, Yoh percebe a dúvida de Draco em olhar feio para ele ou para Potter . 

Algo que não demorou muito . 

- Yoh, quer que a gente dê um jeito nele ? - Chaz e James batiam no seu ombro - ele pode ter seus cães de guarda, mas a gente também pode juntar um grupo e pegar ele de surpresa . Só pra assustar, logicamente . TE garanto que ele nunca vai saber o que o atingiu . A Padma não vai nem sonhar que estamos envolvidos nisso . 

- Quem sabe - eles entram no salão comunal, aonde podiam ver todos os professores . Todos, MESMO !!! - ai ... olha ela lá ...

Carlos quase engasgou quando viu dona Jane sentada ao lado de Hagrid, e Ariel achou que era uma ilusão de ótica, até que todos deram um sorriso para Yoh . 

- "Olá, meu nome é professora Kneen, mas você pode me chamar de mamãe"- Ariel imitava a voz de Jane em um tom de sarcasmos .

- Silêncio todos por favor. - Dumbledore pediu com seu tradicional sorriso que acalmava todos ou melhor quase todos.- Bem vindos aos novos e velhos alunos a mais um ano letivo , nosso inspetor o senhor Filch pediu para avisar sobre as novas 1.569 regras novas , mas o que mais importa neste momento , nossa nova professora de História da Magia, Jane Kneen , ela aceitou o cargo com muito orgulho , nosso querido professor Binns , percebeu que já era hora de ir ao seu verdadeiro lugar no outro mundo... -Hermione , Harry e Rony não acreditaram, assim como muitos alunos da Corvinal . Gina realmente achou que foi uma brincadeira de Yoh e dos outros, mas na hora percebeu que era sério .

Dumbledore nem precisou pedir palmas, quando nome dela foi anunciado, um número enorme e rapazes começaram a bater palmas para aquela bela e fenomenal nova professora . Professora Kneen ... ela era demais, muitos pensavam . A contrário das demais "professoras velhacas", era uma bruxa muito bonita, e possuía um belo "porte", de fazer inveja a muitos ali . Suas roupas eram negras como as de várias bruxas que já viram, mas não ficavam folgadas, pelo contrário, caiam muito bem em seu corpo . 

- Acho que vou gostar de História da Magia - Neville deixava escapar .

- Eu também - outro aluno .

- eu também - Rony não resistia, levando um beliscão de Hermione. - Calma Mione...

- Tomará, Ronald Weasley, que ela pegue no seu pé e te faça estudar muito !

- Hunff... - Rony voltou a atenção para Harry que estava contando algo sobre Siriús. - professora Kneen, é ? Ele bem que poderia Ter nos contado ...

- Rony, ainda está chateado por causa do trem ? 

- Sim . Puxa, eu pensei que ela iria se sentar conosco, e não com aqueles Corvinais . 

- Não pode conquistar sua irmã por imposição, Rony . Isso é algo que leva tempo, é como uma semente plantada e sendo cuidada aos poucos, um dia de cada vez . 

Draco estava mirando Yoh com um olhar de fúria , e da mesa dos professores , Jane percebeu que os dois estavam se encarando , isso teria que mudar mas... como ?

***

- Ai ....

- Yoh, se piscar novamente, vai ter !

- A senhora só diz isso por que é professora ... queria ver você fazer isso com os demais alunos !

O mesmo estava sentado na cadeira, de frente para uma mesa com um livro aberto . Não que tivesse algo contra, mas não era um livro de história, nada sobre a guerra dos duendes ou dos gigantes, pelo contrário, tampouco sobre poções ou herbologia . Estava segurando um livro e estudando a respeito de trato das criaturas mágicas, e o pior, havia um feitiço naquela cadeira que não o deixava se levantar por nada neste mundo .

Cortesia de sua mãe, dona Jane, nova professora de história de magia . 

- Eu poderia estudar lá fora, sabia ....

- Claro ...e perder seu tempo com a Weasley, pois sim ... via ficar ai e não vai sair, garoto ! Vou te dar aulas extras na menor brecha possível, entendeu ? 

- Mãe ... o Nom's(Níveis ordinários em magia) é só em Junho ...

- Não quero saber ! vai estudar sempre ! Não aceito nada abaixo de uma excelente colocação para você, ouviu ? 

- Não sou o James nem a Granger !

- Mesmo assim, é meu filho, e estou preocupada com seu futuro - ela batia com a varinha na cabeça dele - anda, continue estudando . Não quero que você fique de fora da classe do Severo no próximo período letivo, ele só aceita os melhores colocados para a sua aula de NIEM'S( Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos em Magia) e eu não quero te ver de fora ...

- Eu adoro a matéria dele, não precisa ficar me dizendo isso ...

- Melhor não arriscar . ESTUDE !!! Não fale, não pense, não respire ... ESTUDE !!!!

- Claro , estudo , sempre estudando...

- Para de resmungar menino , anda logo , abra esses livros !

- Já estão abertos !

- Não fale ! Não pense ! Apenas estude !

- Céus ... aposto que a senhora tirou uma nota horrível quando foi a sua vez - Jane balançava a varinha e na mesma hora apareceu o seu resultado em NOMs e NIEMs diante de Yoh, o que o deixou espantado - deixa pra lá ...

- É bom mesmo ! Não vou aceitar nada menos do que a nota máxima !

- Vamos rápido com isso , vou ir falar com o Alvo , e vou trancar a porta , e você vai ficar estudando.

- Claro , já estou estudando mamãezinha.

- Dá licença ? - Jane caminhou até a porta, encontrando Gina - Oi, dona Jane . 

- Olá, querida . Deseja algo ? 

- Sim, eu ... viu o Yoh por ai ? 

- Ali, estudando . E ele não vai sair tão cedo ....

- Hmmm ... posso ficar com ele ? 

- Já pegou a sua grade escolar, Gina ? 

- Ainda não ... não ela toda, as aulas mal começaram e ...

- Pois deveria, o teste para o N.O.M.s . está se aproximando .

- Mas, é so em Junho ...

- Nunca deixe para amanhã o que você pode fazer hoje , por isso. - Jane abriu o livro que carregava. - Está aqui sua grade , comece a estudar hoje mesmo. - Gina estava pasma com a professora.

- Mas ...

- com licença, eu já volto - e saia, fechando a porta por fora . 

- Hã ...

- Nem pergunte . Ela via me deixar assim ate quando eu voltar . Essa cadeira está enfeitiçada, quem senta nela não se levanta até que alguém desative a trava . Por isso moranguinho eu não lhe convido para sentar...

- Nossa , sua mãe é rígida mesmo...

- Eu sei ... acredite, EU SEI !!! - ele dava uma batida na mesa, derrubando alguns livros . Confirmando suas palavras, ele tentava se mover para pegá-los, mas falhava - poderia ... ? 

- Claro - ela se aproximava, pegando os livros para ele . 

- E então ? A que dou o prazer de sua visita ? 

- Apenas uma visita. - Gina coloca os livros na mesa.

- Desculpe não poder te dar muita atenção agora . Desculpe mesmo . Mas minha mãe está desesperada com isso, ela quer que eu tire a nota máxima . 

- Bem, boa sorte- ela dava um sorriso - mas eu ouvi algo atrás da porta sobre o Snape ...

- É ... ele só aceita as melhores colocações em suas aulas de NIEMs . 

- Você gosta tanto assim da matéria dele ? 

- Aham .

Gina puxa uma outra cadeira, tomando cuidado para não sentar em uma enfeitiçada, e para ao lado dele . 

- O que está estudando ? 

- Trato de criaturas mágicas . Não gosto muito dessas matérias . 

- Ah, mas o professor é tão legal ...

- Acha mesmo ? - ele erguia uma sobrancelha - sei não, ele não me parece lá estar muito apto para o cargo .

- Cada um com seus gostos.

- Eu sei ... Mais não gosto.

- Por que ? Não vai com a cara do hagrid ? 

- Hmmm ? Não, não estou falando disso, moranguinho - ele esticava o pescoço e com esforço dava um beijo na bochecha dele - não me refiro ao caráter dele . Não estou dizendo que ele é má pessoa, que não presta ou coisa parecida ... estou dizendo que ele, como professor, não está lá muito apto .Sinceramente, as coisas que tive que estudar com ele nos últimos anos não eram, bem ... explosivins ? Tá, teve aquela vez do hipogrifos, mas depois daquilo, a aula foi um tédio, a matéria era meio atrasada, digo, totalmente, fora que ele sempre me pareceu um tanto quanto inseguro para ensinar . Mas eu fiquei traumatizado quando eu perguntei o que explosivins faziam e ele dizia que também não sabia, e seria interessante descobrirmos .

Gina torceu a face . Estava ofendida por Yoh falar mal de Hagrid mas, por outro lado, o argumento dele tinha base, não era como o Draco, que fazia para humilhar . 

Foi então que ela e tocou de uma coisa, na verdade, um detalhe que havia passado despercebido por ela ... Yoh, ele ... ele havia chamado o Malfoy pelo primeiro nome .. .ninguém fazia isso, ninguém .

- E quem você acha que é um excelente professor ? Snape ? 

- Rígido, isso sim . Ele só ensina de verdade para os "escolhidos" dele, sabe . Sinceramente, acho que dentre os melhores professores, acho que as melhores são Sprout e Minerva . Não dão trégua para os alunos e conseguem ensinar de verdade .Claro, tem a minha mãe, mas eu estaria sendo imparcial, e ela está começando agora na escola .

Ela se ergue, indo para o outro lado da mesa, ficando de frente para ele e, apoiando-se na mesa, lhe dá um beijo . 

- De volta, espero que esteja ... YOH !!!!! EU NÃO FALEI PARA ESTUDAR ?!?!? - Gina se afasta de Yoh , e sai correndo da sala , Jane fecha a porta. - Vai, pegue o livro , página 679 ... Vamos ver ela AGORA ! E volte aqui, Gina ! - ela gritava pelos corredores, fazendo GIna voltar como se estivesse sendo puxada por mãos invisíveis . 

- Chamou ? - ela falava, tremendo ....

- Está estudando para o NOMs ? 

- Bem, ainda estou fazendo algumas pesquisas para ...

- Sem desculpa ! Sente-se ! - ela puxa Gina e a coloca em uma cadeira, a qual não demorou muito para perceber que também estava enfeitiçada - quer ficar perto dele, não quer ? Pois bem, eu também vou te dar aulas extras para o Nom's ! Não quero uma nora com média baixa !!!

- C-claro ...

- Vamos os dois escrevendo , quero uma redação completa sobre esse capitulo , quatro pergaminhos no máximo !

- Quatro pergaminhos no máximo ? - Gina arregalava os olhos . 

- Tem razão ... NO MINIMO !!!! Vamos, não quero saber de você ficando na sombra do meu filho, vai se esforçar tanto quanto ele e seguir uma carreira de sucesso !

- Mas ...

- ANDA ! ESTUDE ! NÃO FALE ! NÃO PENSE ! NÃO RESPIRA ! ESTUDE !!!!

- sim ! - Gina se encolheu em meio aos livros, como se tivesse acabado de enfrentar uma leoa . 

No que foi acabar se metendo ? 

E olha que nem havia tido a primeira aula de história da magia ...


	4. Principio da Discórdia

Capítulo III - Principio da Discórdia

Ainda era o primeiro dia de aula . Mas, mesmo assim, Yoh estava estudando . Com Gina . No salão da Grifinória, ela tinha um livro em seu colo, ao passo que aprendia um pouco mais de História da Magia . Achou estranho a principio Yoh dizer que ela deveria estudar tão cedo, mas resolveu não recusar o conselho .

Ainda mais de ter uma aula extra por livre e expontânea pressão com a própria professora .

- Ainda estudando ? - Hermione passava próxima a eles .

- Sim - Gina respondia, estava com um óculos de tanto estudar - tenho que revisar todos esses textos aqui sobre a guerra dos duendes .

- E os motivos, não se esqueça - Yoh tinha dois livros do seu lado, enquanto estava lendo um quarto - isso é muito importante .

- Queria ver você estudar isso aqui !

- Eu já fiz isso , Gina .

- Mesmo ? Quando ?

- Nas férias e nos anos anteriores .

- Yoh, sua mãe é tão dura assim ? - Hermione se aproximava, curiosa .

- Não duvide . Ela pode parecer doce e meiga, mas ... bem, ela é muito rígida quando precisa ser, não se engane .

- Não duvido mesmo , afinal será uma professora da pior , quer dizer da melhor matéria que tem em Hogwarts.

- Não existe matéria ruim - Yoh abaixava um pouco seu livro, fitando-a com aquele olhos cinzas que deixaram Hermione um pouco desconfortável - e sim professores incompetentes que não são capazes de estimular os alunos .

- Silêncio os dois, por favor. - Pediu Gina com uma pose que mais parecia madame Pomfrey. Hermione sussurrou no ouvido de Yoh.

- Pelo menos serviu para Gina estudar mais.

- Aquele que não aprende com o passado está fadado a cometer os mesmos erros no futuro - dizia ele enquanto folheava o livro, o qual Hermione conseguiu traduzir como "História dos Sentrites"

- Sentrites ?

- Uma família de bruxos da Iugoslávia . Suas origens datam de mais de mil e quinhentos anos, já decidiram o rumo de várias guerras de trouxas ao longo da história .Mas como eu ia dizendo, não existe matéria ruim, apenas professores incompetentes que não sabem torná-la interessante . Gina, como anda seu conhecimento acerca de sua família ?

- Como é ?

- Isso o que você ouviu . O que sabe sobre as origens dos Weasleys ?

- Bem ... eu ...

- Vou ver se acho em algum livro antigo . Você descende de uma família antiquíssima . Pode ter certeza de que minha mãe não vai perder a chance de te tirar pontos caso não saiba responder algo assim.

- Eu vou deixar vocês estudando a sós , tenho que rever algumas coisas. - Hermione saiu em disparada para fora da torre e entrou na biblioteca , madame Pince olhou aturdia para a menina, que pegou alguns livros sobre famílias bruxas, dos Longbotton, passando pelos Jordans, Cruchs, até os Malfoy .

***

- Quer ajuda, senhora Kneen ? - Perguntou Remo seguido de um cão preto.

- Oh, não precisa se preocupar . - Ela olhou para o cão e levantou uma sobrancelha. - E esse cachorro ?

- Bem , conhece o Hagrid não ... esse aqui se acostumou comigo. - Sirius rosnou para Remo.

- O Hagrid é tão querido . - Jane se agachou e acariciou o cachorro. - Qual o nome dele ? 

- Sirius .

- Mesmo ? Engraçado, me lembra uma pessoa ... um antigo aluno, na verdade . Era briguento, feio, fedorento - o cachorro começava a rosnar - e vivia se achando o máximo . Bem, com licença, Remo . Temo que arrumar algumas coisas . 

- Esqueça, Amigo - sussurrava Remo - foi pura impressão sua . Deve ter confundido o cheiro, foi isso .- e, enquanto falava, o cão apenas mexia a cabeça em sinal de dúvida .

******

- Como é ? - Rony não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, ainda mais quando vê Goyle, Pansy e Draco entrando na sala - vamos ter História da Magia com a Sonserina ? Não posso acreditar nisso !

- Não duvide - Hermione falava baixo . 

- Boa tarde, jovens aprendizes - A bela mulher entrava na sala tão suavemente que parecia uma fada - meu nome para os que não conhecem é Jane Kneen . A matéria que eu leciono é considerada inútil e um tanto quanto chata por muitos, por que não dizer a maioria ? - ela caminhava pela sala, sob os olhares atentos dos alunos, principalmente dos rapazes - mas como diz o ditado, "aquele que não aprende com o passado, está fadado a cometer os mesmos erros no futuro".

Hermione piscou duas vezes . Fora exatamente o que Yoh havia dito . 

E segundo o que o mesmo lhe dissera depois, isso só podia significar uma coisa : problemas .

- Pois não, rapaz ? Qual é o seu nome ? 

- NEville, professora .NEville Longbotton . Quero saber uma coisa ... por que temos que estudar fatos ocorridos há séculos atrás ? Não me refiro a grandes feitos históricos, mas a detalhes que muitos consideram ... hã ...

- Maçantes ? 

- É ... é isso . 

- Muitos dizem que só por que não executamos gestos mirabolantes, isso aqui não é considerado magia, Neville . Mas conhecimento é poder, se preferir colocar as coisas dessa maneira . Para os interessados, a história se mostrou uma das melhores professoras que já se viu . Grandes generais, bruxos, médicos e mestres aprenderam com a experiência de outros em tempos passados . Você sabe me dizer qual é a origem da sua família, o ano de sua fundação, períodos importantes da história em que ela foi bastante ativa e recentes contribuições ? 

- Não senhora. - Falou ele tristemente. - Não sei nada das gerações passadas de minhas família.

- Compreende o que quero dizer ? O que você sabe de sua identidade ? De seu tesouro cultural ? E mesmo que saiba ... acha que sabe o bastante, tudo o que deveria saber ? 

- Bem, eu ... acho que não .

- Bem. - Jane se sentou na mesa dela. - Eu vou mudar isso e todos vocês conheceram as famílias bruxas mais interessantes da história . Conheci o professor anterior, portanto espero que ninguém esteja esperando que eu conte apenas sobre a guerra dos gigantes, claro, se houver algo interessante para acrescentar que envolva tal fato, eu irei citar . Vamos começar com os Weasley e os Malfoy ... temos dois representantes deles nessa sala, creio eu.

- Ok - Neville dava um sorriso . 

- A propósito, Neville, menos dez pontos para a Grifinória . Como membro da família Longbotton, deveria saber um mínimo de informações a respeito delas . Sua falta de conhecimento é inaceitável, entendeu ? 

- Mas ...

- Sem mas, mocinho - ela respondia de uma forma amável - é até compreensível vocês desconhecem alguns fatos, mas é inadmissível estarem por fora de alguns assuntos básicos de suas famílias . 

NEville estreitou os olhos, não acreditando naquilo . Perdeu pontos por que não sabia a respeito de sua própria família ? 

- Espera um pouco, por que esse bando de pobres é considerado uma família interessante ? - Draco olhava para Rony . 

- E por que esse monte de aristocratas nojentos são considerados importantes ? - Rony fuzilava Draco . 

- Em primeiro lugar senhores, vocês podem se xingar na minha aula - Draco dava um sorriso - desde que saibam realmente o motivo da briga, compreenderam ? Não me refiro a causas repentinas, e sim a brigas entre as famílias . 

- Quer dizer que eu preciso de um motivo na história da minha família para xingar o Weasley ? Que absurdo !!!

- Mais respeito com os Weasleys, Draco . Dirija sua raiva a uma pessoa, e não a uma família inteira .

- Okay, professora. - Diz Draco com um brilho no olhar que fez Jane pensar em uma pessoa..

- Ótimo , todos abram seus livros na pagina 689 e leiam o que esta escrito sobre essa família , mas nem tudo está nos livros.

"De origem nobre, decisiva e leal aos seus companheiros, uma das mais antigas de toda a Europa" 

- Ah, essa eu sei, são os Malfoy - Draco dava um sorriso vitorioso . 

- Errado, são os Weasley, Draco . 

- Que ? 

- Hi, hi - Rony colocava a mão na boca . 

Algum de vocês aqui sabe me dizer qual a data da formação do clã Weasley ? - diversas mãos foram erguidas, cada um dando chutes, de trezentos a oitocentos anos - Rony ? 

- Hã ... 

- sim ? 

- Eu ...

- Sim ? 

- Eu ... eu não sei, quer dizer ... eu ...

- Não sabe ? E o século, ao menos ? 

- Eu ... - ele estava levemente vermelho - não, não sei . Desculpe, professora . 

- Que vergonha - ela caminhava ao redor de Rony - diante de vocês, está um evidente caso de falta de interesse em suas própria origem . Um exemplo óbvio de desrespeito pela sua cultura e herança, como podem perceber . Cada um aqui tem sua linhagem, e aprender mais sobre ela longe de ser algo chato, deve ser visto como um prazer, como uma herança cultural que lhe foi deixada por nossos antepassados . Compreendeu, Ronald ? 

- S-sim, professora Kneen . 

- Ótimo . Menos trinta pontos para a Grifinória . 

- Mas por que eu perco pontos, se os outros erraram ? 

- Você é o Weasley aqui, e Não eles .

A aula seguiu normalmente, o , com alguns pontos a menos para todos os alunos , mais os que mais sofreram foram o Draco Malfoy e o Ronald Weasley... Hermione saiu da sala dando um senhor sermão em Rony , Harry estava quieto não sabia bem o por que , mais algo estava acontecendo com ele , e esse sentimento era com uma pessoa errada , comprometida.

- Eu não acredito ! Perdi mais pontos do que no ano passado em um só dia ! Argh !!!

- Bem feito . Quem mandou não estudar ? 

- Mas não é justo ! Todo mundo sabe que história da magia é a mateira mais chata que existe !

- Pode ser ... mas ela fez uma pergunta que você deveria saber .

- Como espera que eu saiba o ano de fundação da minha família ? 

- Você esqueceria o nome de sua própria mãe ? 

- É diferente, eu ...

- Tem tudo a ver, Rony . 

- Pois ela estava é pegando no meu pé por causa do Yoh !

- Acha que tudo tem a ver com sentimentos pessoais, Rony ? - Harry saia de seu silêncio - sabe, agora que você comentou, ela tem razão . Você deveria saber disso . 

- Olha, se não é o ruivo burro ! - Draco se aproximava com Goyle - O que foi, não sabe nem dizer algo sobre sua família ? 

- Olha quem fala ! Você não conseguiu dizer a participação dos Malfoy no conflito contra a França em 1358 ! E por acaso está desfalcado, é ? 

- Hunff! Imprevistos ocorrem, eu apenas esqueci , quanto a você , você não sabia. - Draco saiu rindo , deixando um furioso Rony para trás , Gina se aproximou deles.

- Oi , brigando com o Malfoy, Rony sabe que isso não é legal. - Harry sentiu o coração disparar quando a ruiva olhou para ele. - , você não deveria deixar meu irmão ter essas briguinhas estúpidas com o Malfoy.

- Briguinhas estúpidas ? Ora, ele me provocou !

- E o que você ganhou com isso, maninho ? No fim, apenas alguns cabelos brancos . 

- Concordo com ela, Rony - Yoh, o qual vinha logo atrás carregando um livro , falava - o Draco só vai pegar no seu pé enquanto der confiança para ele . 

- É fácil pra você dizer, ele não vive se referindo a você como "Weasley" em vez de seu próprio nome . 

- Mesmo assim, ele vai continuar pegando no seu pé enquanto você der confiança para ele . E ai, gostou da aula ? - Hermione pedia o livro dele emprestado, lendo o titulo : "História das famílias da costa sul da Inglaterra - dos Justificts aos Longbotton" 

- Temos aula com a professora Sibila , vamos Harry , até mais para vocês. - Diz Rony saindo dali.

- Eu também tenho que ir , Yoh me empresta o livro ? - Pediu Hermione.

- Claro .

- Obrigado , na hora da janta lhe devolvo. - Ela saiu correndo pois estava atrasada.

- Tenho que entrar na aula da sua mãe agora. - Disse Gina.

***

- Não acredito que o Yoh estava com esse livro !

- O que tem, Mione ? 

- Teria livrado a cara do Neville, veja ! Fala sobre a família dele ! 

- Não sabia que haviam livros assim na biblioteca - comentava Harry .

- Devem estar na parte de livros reservados, sabe . 

- Será mesmo ? - Hermione erguia uma sobrancelha . - vou averiguar isso . Não me lembro de Ter visto esse livro antes na biblioteca . Não dessas famílias . 

***

- Boa tarde, queridos - Sibilia dava um sorriso maior para Parvati - sejam bem vindos a nossa primeira aula de adivinhação do Trimestre e - ela parava, colocando a mão na cabeça - hmmm ... sim, eu posso ver isso ... está claro para mim como o céu limpo, muito claro . 

- O que foi, professora ? - Perguntava Parvati . 

- Alguém vai morrer . E será em breve, muito em breve . 

- Quem ? 

- Não sei dizer . 

- Não ? 

- Não . Mas sei que morrerá . Tomem cuidado todos você, e olhem onde pisam - e a turma começava a pegar seus instrumentos de pesquisa, não dando a mínima para a professora, já que ela predizia a morte de um aluno a cada período letivo . 

***

- Boa tarde para todos, príncipes e princesas, Reis e Rainhas da nova Inglaterra - Jane começava fazendo um cumprimento - Para os desavisados, quero que saibam que o conhecimento adquirido aqui será algo maior do que poder, glória e furtuna, será um conhecimento maior, que se preserva mesmo com o capricho dos anos . Em minha aula, vocês aprenderam sobres os rumos que os bruxos deram ao longo dos séculos, e a importância de cada um e de cada grupo .

Todos os alunos estavam prestando atenção na professora , Gina escutava tudo com a maior atenção e conseguiu acertar algumas perguntas que Jane fez a ela.

- Qual família de bruxos é considerada a mais antiga, senhorita Weasley ?

- Pelo que sei professora é a família Dumbledore , por ter alguns que dizem que Merlim era um Dumbledore , mais além de Merlim , tem Gandalf o cinzento , que também é apontado como um parente distante dessa família. - Jane encarou Gina por uns instantes , a sala ficou em silencio.

- Está certa, senhorita Weasley . 60 pontos para a Grifinória , pela responsabilidade da colega de vocês. Vejam aqui um outro fato curioso, meus jovens . Muitos dos melhores livros de história caem no erro de contar a história dos bruxos a partir da fundação de Hogwarts, sem considerarem eventos anteriores . Antes mesmo desta escola ser fundada, haviam bruxos espalhados e sem contato por toda Europa, ou melhor dizendo, por todo o mundo . Na verdade, muitos livros que encontramos agora sobre determinadas famílias foram escritos em épocas que os mesmos ficavam limitados a regiões isoladas sem manterem contato com outros . Foi um longo período de troca de informações antes que tivéssemos algo que lembrasse vagamente o que temos nos dias de hoje, meus queridos . Como todos sabem, este anos vocês estarão prestando os testes do NOM's . Não se preocupem, estarão preparados para as provas .quando elas chegarem, pois estaremos estudando juntos e nos preparando para quando a hora chegar . 

***

- Eu não acredito que você conseguiu 60 pontos de cara na aula daquela professora ! - Rony olhava espantado para a irmã, a qual estava na sala comunal da Grifinória, abraçada ao namorado, o qual tinha em mãos um livro intitulado "Os Fenrir e os Maxwell: Ascensão e queda das mais importantes famílias de bruxos da Escandinávia"

- O Yoh me ajudou - ela dizia com um certo orgulho no rosto - viu só, eu também tenho um namorado inteligente, Rony ! - ela sorria, olhando para Hermione . 

- Mas perdeu trinta pontos por que não soube responder uma pergunta acerca de sua própria família, Gina . 

- Ei - ela estava ligeiramente envergonhada - eu não tenho culpo, me esforcei, mas não sabia disso !. 

- Eu sei - ele sorria sem tirar os olhos do livro - tenho um amigo cujos pais trabalham no ministério da magia . Eles tem registros de todas as famílias . Muitos tem poucos detalhes, mas te dão pistas de onde procurar melhor .

Harry desceu e deu de cara com Gina e Yoh , as expressões dele mudaram radicalmente , ele sentiu algo que jamais havia sentindo , ciúmes , ciúmes da Gina , ele que deveria estar ao lado dela e não aquele Kneen metido a sabe tudo ...

Mas ... no que estava pensando ? Desde quando fora tão egoísta para pensar em si mesmo ? Nunca deu atenção para Gina, por que estava sentindo ciúmes ? 

Pensando melhor ainda, o que é que ele realmente sentia ? Estava ficando interessado nela, ou seriam as novas curvas que o corpo dela tomou nas férias que o deixavam desejoso e ... excitado ?

- Harry , quem você pegou em sua pesquisa ? - Perguntou Rony , o moreno saiu do estado de transe . 

A professora Kneen realmente conseguiu surpreender os alunos que achavam que a aula seria maçante - todos, na verdade - ao passar "aquele" trabalho . Ela simplesmente passou uma "mega-lição-de-casa" na qual os alunos teriam que fazer uma pesquisa sobre determinava família, descobrir o máximo que eram capazes sobre a mesma e trazer até ela, como se fosse uma monografia, e não estava muito longe disso . Como complemento de frase, ela frisou que tal trabalho teria um peso enorme nas notas do exame final .

- AH , a família Figg .

- Figg ? - Yoh abaixava o livro .

- Você conhece ? - Harry o encarava . Ele mesmo se surpreendeu quando lembrou do nome Figg .

- Não ... mas a julgar pelo nome Figg, eu diria que seria proveniente de uma linhagem não muito antiga de bruxos . Talvez uma linhagem de um clã maior, provavelmente vinda de outro pais . A julgar pela pronúncia do nome dessa linhagem, e levando-se em conta a gramática das regiões, eu até arriscaria dizer que existe uns 60 % de chance de ser uma linhagem originaria do Pais de Gales . 

- Hã ... eu ...

- que foi, gente ? - ele percebia que Rony e Harry o encaravam com os olhos arregalados . 

- Nada não, Yoh - Hermione lhe dava um sorriso, e ele não deixou de perceber que em seu braço estava a pulseira que ele deu de presente para ela - é que esses ai não estão muito acostumados a estudar, sabe . Esqueceram que O Chapéu Seletor sempre seleciona os mais inteligentes para a Corvinal, também. Fiquei sabendo que você tirou nota máxima em várias matérias no ano passado . 

- Nada demais, apenas estudei . Mas vou ter que penar, por que minha pesquisa é com uma família um pouco difícil . 

- Qual ? - Rony olhava curioso por cima do livro que ele não parava de ler . 

- Os Potter .

Harry se engasgou , Gina bateu nas costas dele , servindo para ele ficar mais vermelho e tossir mais , Hermione ajudou Gina , Rony e Yoh apenas se olharam .

- Harry você vai perder todo o sangue do corpo , ele vai parar tudo em sua cabeça. - Diz Rony começando a rir.

- O que tem de difícil na minha família, Kneen ? - apesar de um pouco abalado, Hermione sentiu um certo tom grosseiro na voz de Harry .

- Você é o problema, simplesmente . 

- Como é ? - ele arregalava os olhos . Aquele cara estava querendo comprar briga com ele, era isso ? 

- Você me entendeu - Yoh para de ler o livro e o coloca sobre a mesa, olhando firmemente para Harry . - Justamente por sua causa, não tem muito material sobre sua família . 

- Minha causa ? - ele não compreendia - como assim ? 

- Acho que entendi o que ele quer dizer - Gina se manifestava, tentando amenizar o clima .

- Simples, Harry - ele falava calmamente - a maioria dos livros de história incluem você e, no máximo, seus pais . Em suma, todo o resto da família Potter, o lado do seu pai, caiu no esquecimento . As pessoas passaram a prestar atenção no membro mais notável da família Potter, o único atualmente na verdade, mas ignoraram o resto de sua família . Boa parte da historia do seu clã caiu no esquecimento, de modo que uma pesquisa a respeito disso será bem difícil . Por isso que eu disse que é uma família difícil, terei que quebrar bastante a cabeça para encontrar algo .

Harry encarou Yoh por uns minutos , não ia perder a calma com aquele moleque , não iria , mas por que estava com uma vontade enorme de matar ele ? Hermione sentindo que a coisa ia pegar fogo, tratou de acalmar os ânimos...

- Se quiser eu lhe ajudo Yoh. - Diz a menina sorrindo.

- Não precisa Hermione. - Yoh se levanta. - Tenho que ir , esta tarde. Até mais, Gina - ele dava um beijo na bochecha dela, se retirando . 

- Que foi, Harry ? Está passando mal ? - perguntava Gina . 

- Sabe que até faz sentido o que ele falou ? - Rony olhava ele se afastando - quer dizer ... todo mundo te conhece ... seu nome está nos melhores livros de história ... mas pouco é falado a respeito de sua família, Harry . No máximo uma citação de seu pai, e olhe lá . Acho que a única coisa contendo o nome dele que eu me lembro de ter visto foi aquele troféu de Quadribol com o nome dele, lembra ?

- TCHAU PARA VOCÊS ! - Harry saiu bufando da sala comunal , os três se olham , e Gina vai falar com o garoto da cicatriz.

- Harry , espera . - Ela abre a porta do quarto e encontra ele deitado. - Harry , não fica assim, o Rony e o próprio Yoh não queriam te ofender...

- EU QUERO QUE SEU NAMORADO SE EXPLODA VIRGINIA!

- Como é ? - ela avançava mas, por um instante, ela para - um, dois, três, quatro ...

- Que diabos está fazendo ? 

- Tentando me acalmar pra não mandar você pro inferno, só isso - cinco, seis, sete, oito, nove, dez ... certo, já estou calma - ela encarava Harry - certo, Harry ... não vou começar uma discussão que eu nem mesmo entendo qual é o motivo . Você está chateado com algo e está procurando alguém para descarregar sua raiva, mas sugiro que faça com outra pessoa . Yoh nunca te fez mal ou sequer implicou com você . Faça isso com o Draco ou outros da Sonserina que vivem pegando no seu pé, mas não ele, ficou claro ? Não gosto de ouvir ninguém falando mal dele na minha presença . 

- Ah, claro ! Agora a defensora do namorado todo ...

- Shhh - ela colocava o dedo na cara dele - não comece, Harry . Por favor . Está parecendo o Draco, querendo ofender as pessoas de alguma forma . Yoh apenas comentou algo que seria bastante difícil . Se isso o ofendeu, eu peço desculpas por ele, e se não achar o suficiente, irei conversar com o mesmo e tenho certeza de que ele virá se desculpar, mas não venha agir assim , por que não faz o seu tipo . Se me dá licença - ela sai do quarto, enquanto que Rony entra . 

- Harry, amigão ... o que foi que aconteceu ? Anda, fala pra mim, o que houve ? Por que está tão irritado ? Desculpe se eu te irritei falando sobre sua família, eu não tive a intenção, só isso . Mas também estranhei, sabe . Esses anos todos você nunca demonstrou interesse pela historia do seu clã, apenas pelos seus pais , pelo Remo e o Sirius . Por que ficou irritado desse jeito de uma hora pra outra ?

- Eu que peço desculpas Rony , mais tenho que falar com uma pessoa. - Ele saiu correndo do quarto , Rony não entendeu nada , Hermione abraçou Rony por trás.

- Eu não estou mais entendendo o Harry.

- Ele apenas acordou tarde demais, amor . 

***

- Gina , por favor. - A ruiva se virou e encarou ele. - Me desculpa , eu apenas estava ... err... nervoso com algo que houve ... e descontei nas pessoas erradas...

- Cuidado , pois você pode ferir alguém assim. - Gina sorriu fracamente.

- Posso te pedir algo ?

- Pode mais é o quuuuu..... - Ela só sentiu a hora que os lábios dele encostaram nos dela , ela sentiu um nó subir a garganta, mas usou a força que restava e deu um tapa no rosto de Harry. - MAS O QUE PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO !!!???

- Eu já fiz , e isso não da mais para desfazer. - Ele falou e voltou para o dormitório masculino , Amanda que viu o que aconteceu se aproximou de Gina.

- Eu disse ... - Gina abraçou Amanda e chorou , não pelo tapa que deu , mais pelo beijo que recebeu , ela traíra Yoh.

- Calma, Gina ! Eu vi tudo, ele é que forçou isso, não precisa ficar se culpando !

- Culpando ? Amanda ... o que acha que eu estou sentindo ? 

- Que quando você finalmente recebe o beijo daquele que foi sua primeira paixão, você não quer mais ? 

- Isso . - ela chorava bem baixo - eu ... eu trai ele, Gina ! Ele é tão legal, compreensivo e atencioso, e eu fiz isso com ele ! 

- Mas o Harry também foi um grosso ! Bem que ele mereceu aquele tapa, vai ficar com a marca dele pelos próximos dias, a não ser que queira explicar para alguém o que houve . 

- Eu ... eu não vou contar ...

- Gina ! 

- Eu ... eu já decidi . Isso que aconteceu não significou nada para mim, não quero ver o Yoh irritado por causa de uma besteira dessas . Isso, é uma besteira . 

- Vai deixar ele saber pela boca de outros ? 

- Ninguém viu a não ser você - ela olhava para a amiga com um olhar de clemência - você não vai contar, vai ? 

- Gina, eu ...

- Por favor !

E agora ? E justo para o Yoh, um dos caras mais legais que conheceu, o qual inclusive chegou a defender o seu namorado diante do irmão de Gina ! Isso não iria dar certo ...

- Tá, eu ... eu prometo ... mas isso não vai prestar .. - ela caminhava com Gina - vem, vamos até o banheiro lavar esse rosto, se não quiser dar na cara o que aconteceu . 

- Amanda, minha amiga ... por que tudo isso, por que ? 

- Do que está reclamando ? - ela dava um tapinha nas costas de Gina, tentando anima-la - anda, você é bonita, jovem, inteligente e tem um gatinho que vive se derretendo aos seus pés, o qual qualquer garota daria tudo pra estar ao lado .

- Hi, hi, hi ... - Gina ficou um pouco séria depois do comentário de Amanda, ficando em silêncio até que ambas foram até o banheiro . Gina lavava o rosto, enquanto algo não saia de sua cabeça . Era algo que estava entalado em sua garganta há algum tempo . 

- Amanda, eu ...

- Sim ? 

- ... queria perguntar uma coisa ...

- Pois não ? 

- Você ... e o Yoh ... 

- O que tem ? Ele ainda está tentando jogar aquele amigo dele pracima de mim, mas ...

- Não é isso . - ela se aproxima - Amanda, você é a minha melhor amiga . Mas me diz uma coisa ... você ... você gosta do Yoh ? 

- Como é ? - a resposta veio de surpresa . 

- Você gosta dele ? É que as vezes você fala dele como se o admirasse e ...

- Tava achando que alguém iria falar isso mais cedo ou mais tarde - a mesma jogava o cabelo um pouco para trás, arrumando sua roupa - Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas com uma amiga, Gina . Mas se você quer mesmo saber ... sim, eu realmente o amo . Amo o Corvinal chamado Yoh Kneen . Mas não é o mesmo amor que você tem por ele, tampouco o amor que Chaz espera que um dia eu retribua .O amor que eu tenho pelo Yoh é o mesmo que eu tenho por você, minha amiga . Vocês dois são as pessoas mais incríveis que eu já conheci . Sei que as vezes eu encho a bola dele, mas é verdade . Quem dera eu tivesse sorte de conhecer um sujeito tão legal quanto ele, mas não me sinto pronta para isso por enquanto . Mas se essa pessoa puder ser metade do que o Yoh é, eu ficaria feliz . Um cara alegre, sem preconceitos, que não faz a vida girar em torno de uma disputa idiota entre casas, na qual alunos não falam com outros alunos ... isso eu admiro no Yoh . E vou dizer mais, lembra daquele dia, depois do jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa em que ele nos convidou para a festa e você foi avisar aos seus irmãos aonde estava ? 

- Lembro . 

- Bem, esse dia não sai da minha cabeça . Na verdade, acho que nunca vai sair . O Crabbe - havia um certo desgosto quando ela tocava no nome dele - ele achava que vocês dois já estavam namorando, e não entendeu nada . Eu já estava preparada para ficar na frente deles enquanto o Crabbe fugia, quando o Yoh ficou na frente . Ele bateu de frente com o irmão da garota que estava paquerando por causa de uma pessoa que ele mal conhecia . E sabe por que ? Não era pra peitar o Rony, para aparecer ou qualquer outra coisa, e sim por que o Rony não tinha o direito de tratar ele como lixo , na verdade, não tinha o direito de tratar ninguém dessa forma . Ele sim é alguém que eu respeito do fundo do coração, e depois daquilo, parei de ver as pessoas rotulando-as pelas casas, mas sim vendo em cada pessoa a sua individualidade . 

- Amanda ...

- Eu nunca faria isso com você, sabe por que ? Por que amizade não combina com traição, amizade envolve confiança . Você e o Yoh se tornaram grandes amigos antes de começaram a namorar, e confiam um no outro . 

- Eu - ela abraçava Amanda - me desculpe, eu não queria ... 

- Tudo bem - ela retribuía o abraço na amiga - não precisa ficar triste, tá tudo bem . Vem, vamos andando, que senão o Filch vai dar uma suspensão na gente por ficar andando a essa hora pelos corredores . 

- Ok . 

***

- Karasu, cadê você ? Ah, achei . Leva essa carta para o meu pai o mais rápido possível, entendeu ? E leva essa outra para o nosso velho amigo ...

- Crá !!!(o que vocês esperavam, uma resposta inteligente ?) - o corvo sai voando dali . Para o mesmo, seria uma longa noite . 

Ele só esperava que seu pai enviasse seu pedido . E que seu amigo caladão desse sinal de vida .


	5. Aquelas Tristes e Alegres Palavras que e...

Capítulo IV – Aquelas Tristes e Alegres Palavras que eu disse e deixei de dizer

Já havia amanhecido há algum tempo, mas ele não se importava . Nem um pouco . 

De certo modo, sentia-se em paz . 

Ou ao menos, era nisso que queria acreditar . 

Ele fugiu . Deixou todas as suas preocupações de lado para se sentir livre . 

E era assim que se sentia, pela primeira vez em muito tempo . Sem ninguém dizendo o que tinha que fazer, tampouco dando-lhe ordens . 

Agora, pela primeira vez desde que chegara na nova escola, sentia-se levemente diferente . 

Mas não era bem uma sensação de liberdade, longe disso. Era algo que ele não queria acreditar, mas sentia . 

Saudade . 

Sentia muita saudade de Hogwarts . Fez o que decidiu fazer mas, ainda assim, sentia saudades . De todos os seus amigos . Goyle, Pansy, os alunos de sua casa ... era verdade que havia o Draco sempre querendo mandar e desmandar, mas acabou se acostumado com eles, e sempre estavam por perto . A própria convivência fez com que um confiasse no outro, mesmo que por motivo de interesse . 

Mas podia conviver com isso . O que lhe incomodava mesmo eram duas pessoas : Amanda e Yoh . 

No fim, deixou ela para trás . Sentia saudades dela, dos raros e curtos momentos em que passaram juntos, das vezes em que ele não tinha que ficar dando satisfação para ninguém do que fazia , das vezes em que ele começava a falar e ela ficava prestando atenção atentamente em cada palavra dele, mesmo quando ele falava alguma idiotice ...

Bem, ele escolheu assim . Recebeu vários conselhos sobre o que iria acabar acontecendo, e mesmo assim não fez nada para mudar . Acabou colhendo o que plantou . O Yoh tinha razão . 

Yoh . Tinha que admitir, sentia saudades dele . Nunca imaginou que outra pessoa fora de seu grupo o defenderia, mesmo não sabendo muito a respeito dele . Ocasionalmente se via perguntando se Yoh o defenderia se ele soubesse quem ele era , mas tal pergunta morria na mesma hora . 

Mas as únicas palavras que ele disse para seu amigo - poderia se considerar amigo dele depois de tudo aquilo que lhe disse, de como fora rude com a única pessoa que mostrou um real interesse nele além de Amanda, sem ter segundas intenções ? - magoariam qualquer pessoa . 

Bom, foi o que escolheu . Estava em outra escola, longe de tudo e de todos, sem ter problemas com Draco e qualquer outra pessoa . Com sorte seu pai esquecia que ele existia e não o obrigava a participar dos planos malucos do Lorde das Trevas . 

E quem sabe, um dia, quando tudo isso finalmente acabasse e aquele maluco vingativo desaparecesse da face da Terra, ele finalmente pudesse voltar para Hogwarts, para pedir desculpas a todas as pessoas que magoou . 

Como de costume, estava no salão principal da escola tomando o café da manhã . Era o começo do ano letivo, e não conhecia muito bem as coisas por ali . 

Claro que se ele parasse com seu jeito fechado e carrancudo ajudaria, mas ela algo que ele teria que trabalhar com o tempo . Paciência . 

Ao olhar para o alto, ele vê as corujas entrando, trazendo a correspondência dos alunos e outras coisas . E, como sempre, nada para ele . Pensando bem, acabou de entrar na escola, seu pai não lhe escreveria tão cedo. Estava um pouco irritado por ele ter se transferido, aparentemente Lúcio Malfoy estava contando com ele na escola para ajudar o filho . 

Mas tudo bem, poderia se acostumar a isso . Pelo menos, até reunir coragem suficiente para escrever uma carta para Hogwarts . 

- CRÁÁÁÁÁ !!!!

Ele vira lentamente seu pescoço . Corujas não faziam "Crá" em hipótese alguma . Só conhecia uma ave que faria tal som, e levando-se em conta sua sorte ...

- Karasu ? - Crabbe torcia o pescoço, surpreso com a surpresa do corvo - o que você está fazendo aqui ? - o corvo larga uma carta bem diante de Crabbe, e não lhe passa despercebido o fato de que outros alunos estavam surpresos e curiosos pelo motivo de todo mundo receber corujas e ele um corvo - uma carta ? De quem é ? Ah, que burrice, é claro que é do Yoh - ele a pegava - espera, não vai esperar ele responder ? - o corvo aponta o bico para a perna, aonde Crabbe percebe que havia uma outra carta amarrada - bom, obrigado, de qualquer forma - ele pega um pedaço de pão e o joga, de modo que o corvo começa a comê-lo e em seguida alça vôo, deixando Crabbe com a carta na mão . 

__

"Oi, Crabbe . Como vão as coisas na nova escola ? Tem se enturmado ? Fiquei sabendo que você pediu transferência , como tem ido as coisas por ai ? 

As coisas aqui vão indo como sempre, sabe . O Rony pegando um pouco menos no meu pé, o Snape me olhando de cara feia ... nas férias eu fui até a casa da Gina e acabei ensinando um esporte de trouxas para a família dela, o Futebol . Parece com Quadribol, só que se joga no chão, só tem um gol para cada time e uma única bola, a qual só pode ser tocada com os pés, com exceção dos goleiros que podem usar as mãos também . Você precisa ver a confusão que está aqui, minha mãe é a nova professora de História da Magia, e está tirando pontos direto de quem não sabe responder algo a respeito da história de sua própria família . Fiquei sabendo que o Draco chegou a perder oitenta pontos em uma só aula . E agora vem a parte mais engraçada : ela passou um trabalho valendo nota para a avaliação, em que cada aluno terá que estudar uma família que não seja a sua e que a professora escolheu . A Gina terá que estudar a família Black, e eu, a família Potter . Sim, aquele Potter que a gente conhece . A graça nisso tudo é que o Rony, irmão da Gina, vai ter que estudar os Malfoy e o Draco, os Weasley ! Nem quero ver onde isso aqui vai dar . 

Ps.: o pessoal aqui anda sentindo sua falta . Carlos e James estranharam não terem visto você por perto, e Miranda, Julieta, Rika e Ariel perguntara que fim deu naquele "rapaz alto e forte" da Sonserina . Rika reclamou quando eu contei, dizendo que perdeu um ótimo par para dançar ...

Tudo de bom para você em sua nova escola, Crabbe . E procure se enturmar, arrume algumas pessoas para conversar de vez em quando, que vai te ajudar a não se sentir sozinho . 

Um Abraço .

Yoh" 

- Seu amigo mandou a carrtaa, Crrrabbe ? - Perguntou uma menina bem mais baixa que ele.

- Sim , foi ele.

- Encontrramos amigos aonde menos esperrramos encontrrarrr.

- Verdade , Isabelle eu te considero uma amiga.

- Eu considerrarr você um amigo Crrrabbe . - Ela sorri , e se levanta. - Vamos , temos aulas de trrransfigurrrações agorra.

- Vamos - ele caminhava enquanto anotava algo em seu caderno . 

- O que você estarrrr fazendo, Crrrabbe ? 

- Bem ... não sei direito, nem tenho certeza, mas ... bom, acho que seria muito grosseiro da minha parte não responder a essa carta - ainda mais a única carta que recebeu, na verdade .

***

Pela manhã Gina evitou falar com Yoh , na verdade não falou com o Yoh , ele achou estranho a atitude dela. Mais ela estava se sentindo culpada , e nada a faria mudar.

O mesmo estranhou, mas achou que devia haver alguma ligação com o ocorrido da noite anterior .

Um pouco apressado, ele correu para a aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas , a qual felizmente tinha junto com a Grifinória .

No entanto, como ele já teve a chance de comprovar, nem sempre as coisas acontecem como planejado .Gina literalmente o ignorou a aula inteira, além de ter se sentado longe dele .

Mas o que estava acontecendo ? Será que realmente era por causa da noite anterior ? Não fazia sentido, mesmo que tenha sido rude - e ele se esforçou para não ser, não haveria motivo para tanto . - Ficar se exibindo ? quer dizer que tinha que bancar o burro e não ajudar os outros, só para não desagradar alguém ?

Algo estava errado , algo que estava deixando sua moranguinho daquele jeito .Era bom que o Potter não tivesse resolvido descontar sua raiva nela, ele que ousasse ...

Ele pensa em segui-la, mas se detém ao encarar o professor Remo . Talvez ...

- Hã, com licença professor, eu tenho uma dúvida 

- Você tem uma dúvida ? Estou surpreso .

- Ué, não posso ter uma duvida em DCAT ? 

- Claro que pode ... apenas fiquei curioso levando-se em conta quem era ...

- Não entendi, professor .- ele continuava olhando-o normalmente, diante daquela indireta . 

- Deixa pra lá ... o que você não entendeu ? 

- Bom ... na verdade não é uma duvida sobre DCAT, é sobre história da magia . 

- Bem, nesse caso, sua mãe será a melhor pessoa para quem você possa se informar . 

- É justamente esse o problema, eu terei que fazer uma pesquisa sobre os Potter, e ela não me dirá absolutamente nada . Dai eu lembrei de ter ouvido pelos corredores que o senhor estudou com uma pessoa chamada Tiago Potter, dai somei um mais um e achei trezentos !

- Como ? 

- Deixa pra lá, é apenas uma piada, mesmo . 

- Certo ... e no que eu posso lhe ser útil ? Quer saber o aniversário dele ? Gostos pessoais ? Hobbys ? Manias ? 

- Na verdade, gostaria de saber se o senhor sabe de onde ele veio, sabe. De que parte da Inglaterra, se é que era da Inglaterra, as terras da família dele ... saber me dizer algo a respeito da família dele. Sei que os Potter são uma família pequena, ao contrário dos Weasleys que são numerosos através dos séculos, por isso preciso de alguma pista, um ponto de partida para começar . 

- Ok - Remo puxava uma cadeira ao passo que Yoh puxava outra - vou lhe contar o que eu sei e que provavelmente possa te ajudar, mas te adianto que tudo o que sei sobre os Potter eu ouvi de Tiago, portanto pode não ser tudo o que você imaginava . 

- Mas será um começo - ele pegava a pena, pronto para anotar o que o professor dizia . 

***

- Moranguinho, o que houve ? - ele se sentava na mesa da Grifinória, bem em frente a Gina, a qual ficou vermelha na mesma hora - Estou tentando falar com você desde cedo, mas você está tão avoada que nem me deu atenção . Foi algo que eu fiz ? Desculpe, não quis ser rude ontem, mas não acha que a reação dele foi um tanto quanto exagerada ? - ele falava, enquanto apenas um pouco afastado deles, Harry parecia estar prestando atenção na conversa de ambos, e Rony ainda se perguntava de onde surgira a marca rocha na face dele . 

- Não ! Isso ... isso não é culpa sua, eu ... eu ... 

- O que foi, então ? eu estou preocupado, você está se sentindo bem ? Está com algum problema ? 

- Eu ... eu estou bem, não foi nada .Eu só ... só ...

- Sim ? - ele fazia uma cara que a deixava sem saída . Ela olhava para Amanda, procurando refugio, mas a mesma apenas dava com os ombros . Como iria explicar para o mesmo que o traiu ? 

No entanto, o milagre veio do céu . 

Descendo pesadamente na mesa da Grifinória, Karasu pousava, arfando . E não era pra menos, não fora a viagem que fizera, e sim o peso que carregava . 

Yoh arregala os olhos com aquilo . Seu pai foi rápido, enviou seu pedido na mesma hora . No entanto , havia um pequena detalhe : aquilo estava menor do que de costume . 

- Não vai abrir ? - ela perguntava, tentando mudar de assunto . 

- Isso não é o que eu pedi - ele fitava a caixa, percebendo que era bem menor do que deveria ser - não é mesmo ... ah, mas que ... eu mereço, eu mereço . 

- O que foi ? - ela ficava surpresa com o súbito aborrecimento dele - o que houve ? 

- Meu pai, enviei uma carta para ele ontem a noite pedindo para ele mandar a minha Stronker, mas ele resolveu fazer uma brincadeira comigo . 

- Stronker ? - Amanda ao lado olhava-o, curiosa .

- A marca da minha guitarra . 

- Você toca ? 

- Sim ... eu, aham ... iria fazer uma ... aham, serenata para você e ...

- Iria fazer uma serenata para mim ? - ela enrubrece levemente, e seu coração bate bem mais forte do que o de costume . No entanto, se sentiu uma enorme traidora naquela hora, diante de tanta devoção por parte dele . 

- Sim, mas ... acho que terei que mudar meus planos - ele abria a caixa lentamente - por que o meu pai me enviou ... bem, vejam por si só - ambas esticam o pescoço, observando aquele pequeno instrumento de cordas que usava um arco para produzir o som . 

- Um ... violino ? 

- Você toca violino, Yoh ? 

- Eu tocava, mas ... bom, minha mãe sempre quis me ver tocando violino, mas eu preferia guitarra . Tive aulas desde cedo, mas acabei deixando um pouco de lado há algum tempo quando juntei uma grana e comprei uma guitarra ... e acho que meu pai está me dando uma indireta . 

- Que tal tocar algo pra gente, Yoh ? - Amanda o incentivava . 

- Talvez depois, estou um pouco enferrujado ... mas ele deve estar planejando algo . 

Gina estava tão vermelha, e Amanda vendo que a amiga não ficaria na cor normal resolveu ajudar...

- Yoh, agora teremos que ir, teremos um trabalho de adivinhação para fazer, vem Gina, depois mais tarde vocês namoram..

- Tchau Yoh. - Gina se levantou correndo e saiu sem dar um beijo no moreno que estranhou - na verdade, estava estranhando aquilo desde o começo .

Harry sorriu de canto enquanto tomava um pouco de suco de abóbora , Hermione e Rony olharam para ele , que apenas deu de ombros . Mas, como um legitimo Weasley , Rony não agüentou e teve que perguntar.

- Mas da onde apareceu do nada essa mancha roxa no seu rosto ?

- Treino de Quadribol . - Harry se levantou. - Se me permitem , irei estudar.

- Treino ? Mas ela só apareceu ontem quando ele voltou ...

Na mesa da Sonserina, Goyle arregalou os olhos quando viu uma coruja marrom atravessando a janela . 

- Olha lá, Draco - ele chamava a atenção do mesmo - é a coruja do Crabbe . 

- Hunf ! Já não era sem tempo . Vamos ver o que aquele idiota escreveu pra gente . 

No entanto, algo estranho aconteceu . A coruja pousou na mesa da Corvinal e, menos de um minuto depois, alçou vôo novamente, indo em direção à mesa da Grifinória . 

- Deve estar desnorteada - Goyle dizia, percebendo que a coruja passou bem perto de Rony e seguiu mais adiante .

- Vamos até lá, então . Não quero nenhum daqueles sangue ruins lendo a nossa correspondência - ele se ergue, junto de Goyle e Pansy .

Yoh estava prestes a se levantar, quando viu aquela coruja parando bem em frente a ele . 

- Hmmm ? Pra mim ? - ela piava - certo ... - ele olhava de lado . Karasu estava bastante cansado - pode voltar para o corujal, amigo - e o corvo alça vôo - obrigado - ele estranha quando o pássaro não se move, até que entende - hmmm ... está esperando a resposta, é ? Bem ...- nesse exato momento, Harry passa diante de seus olhos, e ele o segura pelo ombro - Ei, Potter ... me desculpe por ontem a noite, não queria te ofender .

Harry apenas moveu os ombros, derrubando a mão de Yoh, o que o deixou bastante surpreso . Desde quando aquele cara era tão ignorante ? 

- Ei, sangue ruim ! Essa carta me pertence !

Grande, ele pensava. Draco, Goyle e a "substituta" de Crabbe.

- Como é ? O que disse ? 

- Disse que essa carta me pertence, sangue ruim. 

De onde estavam, Hermione se erguia . 

- Aonde vai ? 

- Acho que vai dar confusão , veja . 

- Deixa pra lá, ele se entende com o Malfoy .

- Se fosse o Harry, você iria, não ? 

- Bem ...

- Faça isso pela sua irmã, pelo menos. 

- Tá certo, tá certo - ele se ergue e vão para perto dos outros . 

- Pensei que você tivesse palavra, Draco . Não disse que me chamaria pelo nome se eu te vencesse no jogo ? 

- Aham - Draco sentiu uma pontada na cabeça naquele momento - ora, mas eu ... eu ...

- Sim ? O que foi ? Vai me dizer que os Malfoy não tem palavra ? 

- Claro que temos - Draco o olhava duramente - Yoh Kneen . 

- Só Yoh, é o suficiente . 

- Não abuse ! essa carta que está na sua mão me pertence. 

- Não estou vendo seu nome, Draco.

- Essa coruja é do Crabbe, por que diabos ele enviaria uma carta para você ? 

- Bem, a coruja entregou a carta a mim, e não a você, entende ? 

- O que está acontecendo ? Algum problema, Yoh ? - Rony se aproximava, junto de Hermione . 

- Não, tudo bem. Só estamos conversando, Rony . - ele mandava um olhar para os dois .

- Agora deu pra ficar andando ao lado do trio alegria também, Kneen ? O que houve, quer aparecer ? 

- Draco, que tal voltarmos ao assunto em questão ? - Yoh fitava o loiro, e naquela hora, Hermione percebeu alo que não tinha percebido antes : a postura de Yoh, o jeito de olhar ... os olhos, a cor dos olhos ... eram iguais aos do Draco !

- Certo . Quero a carta . Não tem motivos para ela estar com você . 

- Correspondência é sarada, não se abre a dos outros . Mas já que você está sendo tão educado - ele abre a carta, tampando o texto e mostrando o cabeçalho para Draco, aonde estava escrito "Caro Yoh".

Draco arregalou os olhos novamente . Hermione, Rony e Harry , junto de Goyle e Pansy esticaram o pescoço, não acreditando . quer dizer, Rony na hora se lembrou do motivo de ter desconfiado tanto de Yoh no ano passado, já que ele vivia andando com Crabbe, mas aparentemente os outros não . 

- E então ? Satisfeito, Draco ? 

- Por que ele te enviaria uma carta ? 

- Para falar comigo, oras . 

- Por que ? - perguntava Goyle .

- Por que sim . Precisa de outro motivo ? - Mas você é um grifinório ! Um bando de sangue ruins !

- Sou da Corvinal, Goyle . Se esqueceu ? 

- Ah, é . É que só te vejo ao lado da Weasley que achei que ...

- O nome dela é Gina, Goyle . Virgínia , Gina para os amigos . 

- Certo .

- Desde quando você e o Crabbe se conhecem ? - Pansy perguntava, curiosa . 

- Desde o ano passado, depois do jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa, por que ? 

- ano passado ? Então era por causa disso que ele andava tão estranho ! Você plantou idéias na cabeça dele, Yoh ! - Draco bufava .

- Sem exagero, por favor. A ente só conversou algumas vezes, só isso . E não grite, que os professores estão nos observando !

- Hunf ! - por mais que odiasse admitir, ele tinha razão - já que vocês estão tão íntimos, por que você recebeu uma carta e nós não ? 

- Como é que eu vou saber ? Eu mandei uma carta para ele e ele enviou a resposta . Algum de vocês escreveu para eles ? - ele olhava para os três sonserinos ali, os quais estavam com cara de tacho . 

- Hmmm ... não - Goyle procurava um luar para esconder a cara - mas vou fazer isso mesmo !

- Bom, se me dá licença .- ele se aproximava, apertando a mão de Goyle, dando um beijo na mão de Pansy e tentando apertar a mão de Draco, apesar do mesmo evitar isso . 

- Não abuse, Kneen . Não pense que somos iguais . 

- Tudo bem, Draco . Escuta, não sei o que você tem contra mim, mas isso não faz sentido, entendeu ? Importasse de parar de implicar com a minha namorada ? Falo sério, isso me incomoda .

- Ui, o Kneen fica incomodado quando eu mexo com a namorada de ...

- É sério, Draco - ele o olhava daquela mesma forma - Se quiser alo, não precisa ficar me cutucando . 

- E por que eu precisaria de você, posso saber ? Um tipozinho como você, Yoh ...

- Se é assim, por que se preocupa em nos perturbar ? 

- Eu - ele fica mudo na hora . Aparentemente não possui um bom argumento para isso - esquece . Tchau, Yoh . 

- Tchau, Draco . Golye, Pansy - eles se afastam, enquanto Rony tem espasmos quando vê Pansy acenando para ele . 

- Cara, como é que você conseguiu beijar a mão daquilo ? - Rony não estava acreditando - aquele buldogue deve estar cheio de ...

- Ah, sim . Obrigado por se preocupar, Rony . 

- Hã ... de nada . É que achamos que você poderia precisar de ajuda, sabe . 

- Tudo bem, nada que um pouco de conversa não resolva . 

- Olha, não me leve a mal, mas deve tomar mais cuidado com o Malfoy . Ele não é flor que se cheire . 

- Já percebi, mas eu não vou conseguir nada brigando com ele . Apenas um calo enorme e provavelmente um olho roxo . 

- Está procurando a amizade dele ?

- Eu não quero a ANTIPATIA dele - ele se vira para Hermione - Mione, escuta ... aconteceu alo depois que eu fui embora ? 

- Nada demais, por que ? 

- É que a Gina está tão estranha hoje . Parece muito triste com alguma coisa . Achei que ela e você - ela apontava o dedo para Rony - tinham discutido por causa dele - ele aponta para Harry - depois que eu sai . 

- Eu e minha irmã ? Por que ? 

- só uma idéia idiota . Mas sei lá, parece que tem alo errado . - Agora que você falou - Rony se lembrava - ela ficou calada a manhã inteira . Mione, sabe de alo ? 

- Não, não sei . E você, Harry ? você foi atrás dela, lembra ? 

- Sim, mas só pedi desculpas - e ele se afastava . 

- Belo olho roxo, Potter - Yoh comentava - o que houve ? 

- Eu cai da escada ! - ele respondia duramente e se afastava apressadamente . 

- Não ligue pra ele, anda estranho ultimamente - Rony falava, em defesa do seu amigo . 

- Olha, Rony ... eu desejo tudo de bom para você e para a Mione, e quero que fique claro que não tenho nada contra ninguém, nem mesmo o Draco , mas ...

- Ora, quem foi que te acusou disso ? - dizia Hermione . 

- Bem ... acho que o Harry anda sendo um pouco grosseiro demais comigo, sabe . Sei que ele é seu amigo, Rony, mas você também percebeu . Há um ditado que diz que você colhe o que planta . Se você planta amor, colherá amor, se planta antipatia, colherá antipatia . Se planta amizade, irá colher amizade . E eu quero a sua amizade, Rony . A de vocês dois . Não só por causa da sua irmã, mas por que percebi que você não é má pessoa . 

- Hã ... obrigado . 

- É sério . Tudo o que você faz, isso é o seu jeito, o que o torna único, assim como você, Hermione . Mas eu vou ser sincero com vocês, não estou gostando do jeito que o Potter tem me tratado . Tem agido de forma grosseira comigo, me tratado mal, me mandando indiretas ... sei que todo mundo tem problemas, mas isso não dá a ninguém o direito de descarregar encima dos outros . 

- O que quer dizer com isso ? - Rony erguia uma sobrancelha .

- Que, por algum motivo, o Harry está descarregando todo o seu veneno em mim . Perceberam como ele ficava olhando para a Gina na sua casa ? 

- Não . 

- Eu sim - respondia Mione .

- Jura ? O Harry olhando para a Gina ? Mas ele nunca gostou dela e ... hmmm ... isso é sério ? 

- Pode ser, por isso estou falando com você, que é irmão dela e amigo dele . Bom, desculpe ficar enchendo o ouvido de vocês, até mais tarde . 

- Não tudo bem, até mais tarde, Yoh . 

- Até mais, Yoh !

Ele ia se afastando, seguindo para a aula . 

- O que foi, Rony ? por que essa cara ? 

- Até que ele não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava ...

- O Draco ? 

- Não ! O Yoh ! Quer dizer ... tive a impressão de que era o meu pai conversando comigo abertamente sobre um assunto . Será que ele está certo ? O Harry anda meio estranho, sabe . E o rito dele de ontem ...- Acha que ele está com ciúmes do Yoh ? 

- Ciúmes ? O Harry não é disso ! nunca foi . 

- Não ? Lembra que durante o torneio tribruxo, vocês brigaram por causa disso, por que tudo era o Harry, tudo acontecia com o Harry e somente o Harry ? Talvez ele esteja se sentindo irritado, sabe . O Yoh ganhou o torneio de Quadribol do ano passado, venceu o Draco com uma vassoura inferior e uma habilidade superior ... conquistou o coração da Gina, fez "amizade" com várias pessoas da Sonserina - o beijo que Yoh dera na mão de Pansy não lhe saia da cabeça - fez amizade rapidamente com os seus pais, salvou a Gina de uma harpia ... ele virou o centro das atenções de uma hora pra outra . Venceu o Harry em seu próprio território, o Quadribol, lembra ? e agora o Harry tem que recrutar quase um time inteiro de Quadribol ... 

- Acha mesmo ? Quer dizer ... sei lá, não acha que está exagerando, o Harry acabar tendo se acostumado em ser o centro das atenções ? 

- Faz sentido, não faz ? 

- É, faz mesmo - ele olha para o lado, vendo a coruja de Crabbe se erguendo e voando pelos corredores, atrás - vamos, temos aula . Depois a ente conversa com o Harry a respeito disso .

- Gina ... Vai minha amiga levanta esse astral. - Gina ergueu a cabeça e olhou para a morena que a fitava.

- Amanda ... como ? como eu vou dizer para o Yoh o que aconteceu...

- Dizendo oras . - Amanda sorri. - Dai ... ele te perdoa ... e fica tudo em paz...

- Não é tão fácil assim. - Gina respirou fundo. - Mais o Harry não deveria ter feito o que fez...

- E o que o Potter fez pimenta Weasley ? - Disse uma voz arrastada atrás delas.

- MALFOY ! - Gritaram as duas assustadas , o loiro apenas sorriu.

- MALFOY ! - Gritaram as duas assustadas , o loiro apenas sorriu.

- Isso, adoro ouvir o som do meu próprio nome . 

- Ah, vá catar coquinho, Malfoy ! - Amanda esbravejava - não temos tempo para você !

- Ora, e tem tempo para o Potter, não é ? O que foi que ele aprontou desta vez para chamar a atenção, heim ? Engraçado que de uma hora pra outra ele ficou bastante hostil com o sangue ru ... seu namoradinho, Weasley . Acho que metade do refeitório viu a cena . 

A principio Amanda estranhou Draco ter se corrigido quando se dirigia a Yoh, mas aquilo não era o mais importante, apesar de ser curioso . Imaginava o que ele queria dizer com hostil . 

- O que você quer, Draco ? Não estou com paciência para as suas gracinhas !

- Assim você me magoa, Weasley . Antes eu até estava com vontade de ficar lembrando a todos vocês do lugar de onde vieram ... mas não sei por que, seu namoradinho disse que fica incomodado quando eu faço isso, e admitiu isso tão rapidamente, que até perdeu a graça . Se fosse seu irmão, ele iria ficar bufando dizendo que isso não o afeta . Bem, boa sorte pra você, Weasley . Vai precisar nos próximos jogos, já que estão em maus lençóis - ele se afastava, rindo da situação do time de Quadribol da Grifinória .

- É, ele realmente não perde uma oportunidade de pegar no pé da sua família, Gina . Nem mesmo quando não está implicando com você . Mas ele tem razão, sabe . Depois da aula você tem treino , e o nosso time anda meio desfalcado, sabe . 

- Sim, eu sei ... e a gente precisa recrutar novos alunos, e rápido - aquilo entalou na goela, quando ela disse "a gente" - por que não faz o teste ? 

- Quem, eu ? 

- É. Você sempre jogou Quadribol com seu irmão, por que não faz o teste ?

- Sei não ... não pretendo ser uma jogadora profissional . 

- E quem disse que eu quero ser ? É apenas por diversão, Amanda!

- Eu não sei, acontece que ...

- Oi Amanda .

- O-o-oi, Chaz - ela ficava subitamente rubra - t-tudo bem ? 

- Claro. Escuta, você tem um tempo livre ? 

- Eu ? - ela quase gritou - eu ... eu tenho que ir, tenho aula de adivinhação agora! - e saiu apertando o passo, deixando Gina para trás . 

- Até mais tarde, Chaz .

- Até - ele se despedia . Não era o tipo de fora que esperava receber, mas ...

- Amanda, o que foi ? 

- Eu ? Nada . 

- Puxa, olha só como você tratou ele ! Deixou ele com cara taxo!

- Mas nós temos aula, Gina !

- E precisa por causa disso deixar ele assim pra trás ? Foi bastante grosseiro da sua parte, e além do mais, o Drácula não te mordeu, não ? 

- Drácula ? Morder ? Do que está falando ?

- Ora, das férias que você foi passar na Trânsilvania - Gina batia o pé - não foi a desculpa que você deu no trem ? 

- Olha, Gina - ela abaixava a cabeça - eu não me sinto muito bem com isso, está bem ? 

- Amanda, minha amiga ... não pode ficar se remoendo por isso a vida toda . O Crabbe já se foi, lembra ? Não está nem por perto, mudou de escola . E até agora sequer te mandou uma correspondência pedindo desculpas, na verdade, não fez isso durante todas as férias . Você pode chorar, mas quer mesmo fazer isso por toda a sua vida por alguém que nem se preocupou em te retornar ? 

- Você parece o Yoh falando. 

- Pareço, mas não sou . O grande mal das pessoas e colocar umas nas sombras das outras, como o meu irmão em relação ao Potter - ela rangia levemente os dentes ao pronunciar o nome dele - mas ele está melhorando agora, sabe . Eu não quero ser "apenas a namoradinha do Yoh", entende. Quero ser conhecida como Virgínia Weasley, e não o nome anterior . Tenho minha vida, a qual ocorre independente das outras pessoas ao nosso redor, independente do Draco, do Harry, da Hermione, do Snape, Dumbledore e você-sabe-quem. E minha vida não gira conforme as decisões deles. Na verdade, nem mesmo conforme as decisões do Yoh . 

- Não ? 

- Não . Estamos namorando ... aprendendo o significado da frase "compartilhar uma vida" - ela fechava os punhos, se remoendo - e ainda temos muito o que aprender ... mas sei que eu posso aprender isso . Mas não pretendo fazer minha vida com base em uma única pessoa . Você quer ser conhecida eternamente como a "ex" do Crabbe, ou quer tentar seguir em frente ? 

- Não quero me machucar - ela balançava a cabeça . 

- Isso é inevitável . Minha falta de coragem está me machucando ... e acho que vai machucar outras pessoas também, mas certas coisas são inevitáveis . Temos que errar muitas vezes até fazermos direito, e nada impede isso . Até o Crabbe fez algo, foi embora daqui pra não ter que ser capacho do Draco . 

- Está defendendo ele ? - ela arregalava os olhos .

- Não, ainda estou furiosa com o que ele fez ... mas ele fez alguma coisa, não fez ? essa eterna briga de grifinórios e sonserinos, puro sangue e sangue ruim, Weasley e Malfoy ... bem, ele fez algo, conseguiu se colocar a parte disso . 

- E o que você quer que eu faça ? que eu passe a sair com o Chaz só pra não ter que passar por isso ? Pra não ter que ficar nessa birra entre as duas casas, arrumando um namorado de uma casa que não tenha a antipatia de ninguém ? 

- Não, Amanda ... estou dizendo para você fazer isso para se divertir, passar o tempo ... e tirar o Crabbe da cabeça . Não vai conseguir fazer isso desse jeito . Tampouco ficando trancada no seu quarto quando todo mundo vai passear, e além do mais - ela dava uma piscadela para a amiga - tem muitos bailes no decorrer do ano, não vai querer ficar sem par, vai ? 

- Sabia que as vezes eu sinto uma pontinha de inveja de você ? 

- Mesmo ? 

- Sim . você tem três gatos na sua cola, e não me venha fazer de desentendida, não senhora! O Yoh, o Harry e o Draco ...

- O Draco ?

- Ah, Não se faça de desentendia, por favor! Ele tem uma quedinha por você, vai me dizer que nunca percebeu ? 

- Hã ... não ! Que idéia !

- Acha que ele ficaria tanto no seu pé por outro motivo ? Você tá bem cotada, amiga ! Meus parabéns !

- Para com isso !- ela ficava levemente vermelha - vai todo mundo ouvir !

- Ah, deixa pra lá . Mas até que o Draco não é de se jogar fora . 

- Prefiro alguém mais maduro . Não quero uma pessoa impulsiva e que se deixe levar facilmente pelas suas emoções, como o Harry, ou alguém que sempre esteja tentando levar a melhor e querendo erguer uma imagem de onipresença, como o Draco . 

- Só você mesma para pensar isso Gina. - Amanda parou de andar. - E se ... Hum ... Será que o Chaz me convidaria ?

- Claro, na verdade eu acho. - Gina sussurrou no ouvido da amiga. - Comece a tratar ele com mais atenção, se faça presente ... e veremos o que vai acontecer.

- Eu ainda não sei ... não sei mesmo . Até acho ele simpático, mas não vejo nada além disso.

- Alôo !!! Hogwarts para Amanda ! Ninguém aqui falou em casamento, estamos falando em se divertir ! Esquece o Crabbe, anda !

- Será que ele enviou alguma carta para mim ? 

- Amanda ... ESQUECE ELE !!! Depois de tudo o que ele te fez, como consegue pensar nele ? 

- Bom, eu ... eu ... ah, deixa pra lá . Vou dançar conforme a música, e ver no que vai dar . E você, o que vai fazer ? 

- Ir para a aula . 

- Estou falando sério . O que fará em relação ao Harry ? 

- Como assim ? 

- O seu problema com o Harry, como fica a relação de vocês dois ? 

- Não temos nada, Amanda . Ele tem um problema sério de querer o que não é seu .

- Mas agora ele é o capitão do time de Quadribol ...

- E dai ? Isso não dá o direito de achar que é meu dono . 

- Só que você vai ter que encarar ele o tempo todo . 

- É o que eu sempre faço. Estou para lá para jogar e me divertir . Se ele não souber separar uma coisa da outra, isso é problema dele, e não meu . 

- Que tal contar isso para o Yoh e colocarmos um ponto final nisso de uma vez por todas ?

- Se eu conto, ele discute com o Harry, e você sabe que o Rony vai apoia-lo . Não quero que fique um clima ruim logo agora que o Rony está se dando bem com o Yoh . 

- Sabia que essa é a desculpa mais esfarrapada que eu já ouvi ? 

- Pode ser ... mas eu não posso depender dele para resolver todos os meus problemas, não é mesmo ?

***

- Professora Sibilia, eu ...

- Pois não, Cassandra ? 

- Eu, minhas folhas, bem ...

- O que foi ? 

- Eu não entendo, eu estou pressentindo uma grande turbulência e ... e ... - A professora se aproxima, vislumbrando a leitura de folhas da aluno.

- Nem sempre o futuro nos é agradável, Cassandra.

- Mas, eu ... eu errei, não errei ? Ninguém vai morrer, certo?

- Diga-me você, querido . Diga-me você .

***

A aula já estava no fim, de modo que Rony ainda estava com aquilo na cabeça . 

Treino de Quadribol ? Harry realmente disse que estava assim por causa do treino de Quadribol ? Mas ainda estavam na primeira semana de aula, e o time de Quadribol da Grifinória estava totalmente desfalcado . Perderam dois batedores e três artilheiras, visto que os cinco se formaram no ano anterior . Como assim, ele se machucou jogando Quadribol ? 

Pensando bem ... até que fazia sentido . ele estava com muita coisa na cabeça esse ano . Só tinham ele e a Gina com experiência em campeonatos, e olhe lá . Devia ser isso mesmo. Provavelmente ele arrumou briga com algum engraçadinho pelos corredores e acabou ficando assim, e não queria admitir que brigou. 

- Meu amor, está tão distante. - Diz Hermione acariciando o rosto do namorado.

- O Harry não confia mais em nós. - Ele abaixou a cabeça.

- É uma fase , verá como passará.

- Não sei , Mione... reparou como ele tem agido muito estranho ultimamente ? Quase não quer falar com a gente, quer ficar mais na dele. O que você me disse faz sentido , ele sente que estão roubando o espaço dele ... mas o que nós temos a ver com isso ? Quer dizer ... não somos amigos? Não era em nós que ele deveria esperar um mínimo de apoio ?

- Não sei, não sei mesmo, ninguém entende a natureza humana, todos cometem deslizes, e alguns deslizes são tão pesados que quando se nota o que ocorreu já é tarde demais para reverter a situação.

- Mione. - Rony sorriu. - Que tal se você entrasse no time de Quadribol ?

- Claro norm.... - Hermione arregalou os olhos , Rony sorriu mais ainda. - O QUE VOCÊ DISSE ???

- Perguntei se não quer fazer o teste para o time de Quadribol. Vai ser depois desta aula, sabe. Estamos sem três artilheiros e dois batedores, depois que eles se formaram no ano passado. Só tem a Gina e o Harry com experiência, e precisamos de reforços . 

- Bem .... eu não sei, sabe . Quer dizer ...

- Por que não vem comigo fazer os testes ? Se te interessar, você fica. Se não, deixa pra lá. 

- Hmmm ... tudo bem . - ela olhava para o lado, observando o semblante do amigo, o qual estava distante . 

- O que foi ? 

- Sabe ... agora que você tocou no assunto, eu me lembro que naquele dia em que o Sirius foi preso, depois nós voltamos no tempo e o libertamos, sabe ... eu e o Harry estávamos na enfermaria quando ouvimos o Snape e o ministro Frudge vindo pelo corredor . Consegui ouvir um pouco da conversa deles, sabe . Na verdade, as palavras do Snape ficaram na minha cabeça, e voltaram durante o torneio tri-bruxo . 

- É ? E o que foi que ele disse ? 

- Algo sofre todos serem muito tolerantes com o Harry . Que as pessoas toleravam muito os excessos dele, que ele era um agitador e que ninguém fazia nada por isso. 

- Bem ... você sabe como é o Snape, ele odeia o Harry. 

- Sim, mas o ministro admitiu que todos nós somos bastante tolerantes com o Harry, e o Snape perguntou se isso não faria mal um dia . Talvez ele esteja certo. O Harry deve ter se acostumado com a fama que conseguiu, com todas as liberdades que teve, com o professor Dumbledore sempre acobertando ele, que de uma hora pra outra ...

- Ah Mione, espera um pouco . Você não está querendo dizer que ele está com ciúmes do Yoh, está ? 

- Isso não deixa de ser uma hipótese interessante. É um terreno no qual ele não está acostumado, sabe. Não que eu o culpe, longe disso . Ele nunca teve na casa dos tios muito do que nós temos aqui, é como se ele sentisse que tudo o que conquistou estivesse sendo tomado dele de uma hora pra outra por um ... intruso. 

- Escuta, não sou eu quem tem que ficar pegando no pé do Yoh e você o defendendo ? - ele fazia uma cara de confusão, enquanto apontava para a pulseira que ela ganhara dele em seu aniversário. 

- Refiro-me ao Harry. Quer dizer, o Yoh sempre esteve aqui, mas de um tempo pra cá, ele literalmente entrou nas nossas vidas, sabe . Estuda com a gente, passeia, vai te visitar nas férias ... nosso velho amigo tem agido como um irmão mais velho que não quer dividir nada com os irmãozinhos que nasceram, que não quer perder seu quarto, seus brinquedos e tudo mais . 

- Pode até ser, mas acho difícil de acreditar que o Harry realmente esteja gostando da Gina.

- Por que acha isso ? 

- O Harry sempre ficou no pé da Cho. No ano passado ele tentou várias vezes visitá-la na enfermaria, lembra ? 

- E ficou meio irritado por que o Yoh conseguia entrar lá e ele não.

- Tá, mas não vamos fugir do assunto principal. Ele adora a Cho, acho MUITO difícil ele ter olhos para outra pessoa . Ele ficou muito furioso com o Cedrico por que ele convidou a Cho para ser o par dela no baile, lembra ? 

- Claro que lembro - ela olhava feio para ele, e na mesma hora Rony se lembrou de como ele e Harry trataram ela e Gina naquela época . 

- Aham ... como eu dizia, ele sempre foi gamado nela, desde a primeira vez que a viu, naquele jogo quando estava no terceiro ano. No ano passado, ele chegou a carregar ela no colo para dançarem ...

- E como não conseguiu, o pessoal da Corvinal teve a idéia de amarrar vassouras nela para que a mesma dançasse, mas como o Harry não a tomou para dançar, ficou naquele "chove não molha"...

- Chove não molha ? 

- Apenas uma expressão . Indeciso, sabe . Bem, ela ficou trocando de par a noite toda, e ele nad . E ainda dançou agarradinha no Yoh. 

- Ok, ok, isso é sobre o Harry, não sobre o Yoh, certo ? Já sei aonde quer chegar, pode até ser que o Harry tenha ficado com ciúmes do Yoh, mas dai achar que ele iria desistir da Cho de uma hora pra outra por causa da Gina ...

- Desistir ? Rony, ele ficou olhando para a Gina o tempo todo nas férias quando estávamos na sua casa. 

- E daí ? Toda hora eu olho para você, toda hora eu olhava para a Amanda, toda hora eu olho, meio que a contragosto, para a Parkinson . 

- Você olha para a Parkinson da mesma forma que a maioria dos rapazes deste colégio olham para a professora Kneen ? 

- Claro que não, eu ... epa, não foi isso o que eu quis dizer, quer dizer ... eu ... eu não olho para a mãe do Yoh, eu ...

- Já entendi, Rony - Hermione resolve cortar aquela linha de raciocínio antes que perdessem o fio da meada . 

- Certo, e que negócio é esse do Harry olhar para a Gina como eu ... aham, como alguns rapazes olham para a professora Kneen ? 

- Bem, Rony ... a partir de uma certa idade, as moças tendem a se desenvolver, e os rapazes também. Ganham mais corpo, a voz fica mais grossa, nascem certas protuberâncias pelo corpo - ela manda um rápido olhar para baixo, apontando para seus seios, mas Rony acompanha o olhar e fita os seios de Hermione, ficando alguns segundos observando-os - RONY !!!

- Hã ... desculpe - ela colocava o caderno na sua frente - o que dizia ? 

- Dizia que isso acontece com todo mundo, sabe . Eu, você ... a Gina ... ela se tornou uma bela moça, por assim dizer ...

- Ainda acho que você ficou melhor - ele literalmente babava quando um pensamento incomum lhe passa pela cabeça . 

- Obrigada - ela respondia um pouco vermelha sem olhar para ela - bem, da mesma forma que você está me comendo com os olhos, o mesmo pode acontecer com a Gina. 

- Eu não estou te comendo com os olhos, seja lá o que isso signifique . 

- Sigifica que você me acha tão linda, que não consegue tirar os olhos de mim, quer me tornar sua a qualquer custo . 

- Hã ... o Harry olhou para a minha irmã ... dessa forma ? 

- Um monte de vezes . Gina cresceu bastante no último ano, não percebeu ? Está com um busto quase que do meu tamanho, na verdade, acho que daqui há pouco vai ficar maior do que o meu.

- Como eu não percebi isso ? 

- Tem coisas que só mulher percebe ... ou então quando não queremos enxergar o que está diante dos nossos próprios olhos . 

- Mas ... mas - ele tentava procurar uma saída daquilo - mas o Harry, ele ... não, não é possível ... quer dizer, ele não faria e ... bem, também, depois que o Yoh deu aquelas roupas extra-curtas para ela ...

- Extra-curtas ? 

- É, aquelas camisas de trouxa, as calças de trouxa, as bermudas ...

- Rony ... essas são as roupas que eu geralmente uso no dia a dia onde eu moro, na minha rua, quando passeio . 

- Jura ? 

- Sim . E as bermudas não eram tão curtas assim, você é quem não está acostumado a ver sua irmã daquele jeito . E as camisetas também. Certo, a calça era um pouco apertadinha, mas acho por que sua irmã tem uma cintura menor do que a minha. 

- Experimentou as roupas da Gina ... aquelas roupas ? 

- Sim .

- Posso passar as férias na sua casa ? - ele perguntava, com um sorriso de um canto ao outro do rosto .

- Ronald Weasley .... vou pensar no seu caso. - Hermione sorriu internamente. - Vem, temos um teste a fazer....

- Você vai fazer ?

- Mais é claro . - Hermione sorriu. - Afinal não sou apenas uma sabe tudo, tive aulas de educação física na escola de trouxa, sabia ?

- Educação Física ?

- Deixa pra lá .

Ambos vão caminhando até o campo de futebol, parando ao observarem um jogo que ocorria .

- Hmm ? - Hermione observava o uniforme dos jogadores - ué, mas ... aquela ali não é a apanhadora da Lufa-Lufa ? 

- Sim . Eles tem treino antes do time da Grifinória . 

- Então, o que o time da Corvinal está fazendo aqui ? - ele apontava para Ariel, a qual acabara de ser atingida por um balaço e se chocar contra o chão . 

- Ué ? Não tinha percebido ... por que estão jogando um contra o outro ? 

O jogo não demora muito, de modo que, ao contrário das outras partidas, a mesma se encerra quando um determinado numero de pontos é atingido. Ao longe, Hermione percebia os apanhadores de ambos os times no chão, conversando, até que ambos os times se afastam dali, passando por onde os dois estavam . 

- Ei, não era um treino só da Lufa-Lufa ? - Rony se adiantava, perguntando a apanhadora da Lufa-Lufa, Luna Fletcher , uma terceirista de cabelos brancos como pérola e olhos cor de âmbar.

- Sim ... mas volta e meia a gente joga umas partidas extra-oficiais com a Corvinal . 

- Por que ? - Hermione torcia o pescoço .

- Treino ... e diversão, claro. 

- Mas - ele mal tem tempo de perguntar, pois os jogadores já estavam se afastando. Olhando de lado, ele vê Harry entrando no campo. Sua expressão estava mais "normal", então ele logo deduziu que o amigo estava mais calmo . 

- Ei, vocês dois vieram para os testes ? 

- Sim - respondiam em uníssono . 

- Ótimo ! Estou mesmo precisando de reforços ! que tal ser nosso batedor, Rony ? 

- Era essa mesma a posição que eu iria tentar ...

- Beleza ! Estão vindo outros alunos ai, só preciso esperar chegar os outros integrantes do time e ...

- Outros ? Harry, só tem você e a Gina no time !

- Ah, é ! As vezes eu me esqueço do quanto estamos desfalcados ...

Rony e Hermione trocaram um olhar cúmplice que Harry percebeu, mais não o comentou, logo chegou a goleira reserva Anne Timberky, Harry estranhou ela estar ali, a menina se dirigiu a ele.

- Harry , posso fazer o teste para artilheira ?

- Pode sim Anne. - O moreno sorriu, e sorriu mais ainda quando viu uma certa ruiva se aproximando junto com Amanda. - Gina , Amanda ... artilheira ou batedora, Amanda ? - A morena olhou para Gina que apenas deu de ombros.

Em seguida alguns outros alunos chegaram, e Harry resolveu começar.

- Muito bem, gente . para quem não me conhece - que frase idiota , ele pensava . Quem não o conhecia ? - eu sou Harry Potter, capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória e apanhador . Esse ano nosso time sofreu um desfalque grave com a perda de cinco jogadores, mas com treino e dedicação, podemos superar isso facilmente . Sei que muitos aqui já jogavam Quadribol antes mesmo de entrar na escola - ela olha para Amanda - então, sei que podemos realizar um bom jogo . Essa é Gina Weasley - ele coloca a mão no ombro dela, mas antes que complete a ação, recebe um tapa na mão sinalizando para se afastar, e Gina nem se preocupou em ser sutil com isso, coisa que for percebia pelos demais ali presentes - a nossa goleira titular . Anne, você já tem uma certa experiência, então por falta de pessoal mesmo, sua nova posição será a de artilheira. Bem, vamos começar. Venham comigo, os que fizerem testes para artilheiros .

- Richard Dion . - Harry olha na ficha.

- Sou eu . 

- Hermione, Amanda, Anne ... Simas ...alguém mais ? Não ? Bem, vamos aos treinos. 

- Os que farão os testes para batedor venham comigo - Gina os chamava, sendo seguida por outros alunos .

Parada de onde estava, Luna observava os testes . aparentemente o time da Grifinória sofrera um grande desfalque e, com exceção dos irmãos Weasley e de Amanda Wood, os outros não pareciam ter muita experiência - e prática - com Quadribol . 

Em seu intimo, ela sorria . Até que era bom não ser famosa, podia assistir ao treino dos outros times sem descobrirem qual era sua casa e dizerem que estavam espionando os outros. Claro que um ou outro a reconheceria, mas na empolgação do treino, quem iria ligar para ela? 

- Bem pessoal, obrigado a todos. Vou dizer qual será a escalação desta formação : como batedores, temos Ronald Weasley e Neville Longbotton, como artilheiras, Anne, Amanda e Hermione . A goleira Gina e eu, como apanhador e capitão do time.

Todos se cumprimentaram , Gina estava emburrada , Harry ficou para trás e caminhou ao lado da ruiva que não saia gritando e esperneando por pura educação. Amanda ficava meio próxima a eles para defender a amiga.

- Gina ... Me desculpa. - Disse Harry segurando no braço dela.

- É tarde, Harry. - Gina olhou com nojo para a mão que segurava o braço dela. - Dá para soltar ?

- Me escute ! - O olhar dele demonstra raiva, ódio, ciúmes, paixão. Gina se perdeu por alguns instantes naquele olhar, a quanto tempo ela esperou por aquele olhar ?

- Me solta. - Pediu em um sussurro. - Por favor.

- Não enquanto não me ouvir . - Ela para, virando-se para ele. 

- Ok . O que você quer falar ? 

- Gina ... me desculpe pela forma que eu te tratei durante todo esse tempo. Eu não queria, eu ... eu fui um cego, nunca percebi quem você era, como você era, a pessoa especial que voce era, ou melhor, sempre foi. Você é uma pessoa incrível, maravilhosa, e eu fui um tonto em nunca ter prestado atenção nisso antes, Gina ... por que você é única, inigualável ! Mesmo que eu atravessasse meio continente, que atravessasse todo o universo atrás de alguém, ainda assim, se não fosse você, não seria a mesma coisa. Seu sorriso único, sua alegria sem par, sua personalidade energética e cativante, como é possível ficar longe de você, do seu sorriso? Sonhei com você essa noite, em meus sonhos você vinha caminhando por um campo florido, enquanto a luz do céus refletia em seus cabelos, iluminando-os ainda mais. Com sua doce e singela personalidade, você sorria para mim, atirando-se em meus braços, me consolando, mostrando-me os meus erros, minhas falhas, apoiando-me em meus momentos mais difíceis, dizendo que por pior que as coisas pudessem estar, se estivéssemos juntos, tudo estaria bem . Virginia Weasley, eu ... eu ... eu te amo !

- Pois eu não - ela respondia friamente, quebrando todo o caminho que ele havia preparado, arrancando aquele músculo que batia no peito do mesmo, amassando-o e jogando em uma lixeira.

- Gina , por favor...

Remo e Sirius se olharam, observando-o sobrinho de longe. Parecia mais o Tiago , realmente Harry havia puxado muito o Pontas. Muito mesmo , até o fascínio por ruivas compromissadas.

- Chega ... Harry, vamos deixar as coisas bem clara por aqui ...somos apenas colegas de casa, e nada mais. Você ser o capitão do time de Quadribol não tem nenhuma influencia sobre mim, e espero que você nem tenha pensado nisso. Eu não tenho um namorado, tenho algo maior e mais forte do que isso, tenho um compromisso. É esse o tipo de coisa que eu procuro, que eu espero de uma pessoa. E estou muito bem do jeito que estou, não que isso seja da sua conta. Portanto, eu quero que me esqueça. Esqueça essa idéia infantil de cavaleiro que salva a princesa, vá jogar seu charme pra cima de outras garotas, não pracima de mim. E eu espero que você seja maduro o suficiente para entender isso, Harry. Não sei o que deu em você para resolver se interessar por mim de uma hora pra outra ... mas eu não quero saber. Quero que você pare agora de me perseguir, e saiba que o beijo de ontem não apenas não significou NADA para mim, como você também beija muito MAL, Potter ! Vamos, Amanda. - Elas saíram andando, deixando um furioso Harry para trás .

- QUE DROGA !!!!!! - Remo e Sirius se olham , definitivamente ele havia puxado ao pai. - NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM VIRGINIA, NÃO VAI ! MALDITO KNEEN ! POR QUE ESSE SUJEITO NÃO MORRE, TUDO ESTARIA MUITO BEM SE ELE MORRESSE !

***

Na sala de jantar, Rony e Hermione não deixam de perceber o quanto Harry parecia levemente furioso e de poucas palavras . 

Na verdade, até Gina resolveu não jantar naquele dia, acabou beliscando algumas guloseimas em seu quarto. Tentou reunir coragem para falar com Yoh, mas não conseguiu . 

No salão principal, Amanda tinha que agüentar algumas olhadas fatais de Harry, como se ela fosse a grande culpada e cúmplice ao mesmo templo pelo "chute" que levou. 

Que coisa ! Nunca imaginou que o Potter fosse tão ... ciumento ! Chegava a ser pior que sua dor de cotovelo !

- Amanda, cadê a Gina ? - Rony lhe perguntava .

- Ela disse que não estava com apetite, e resolveu não jantar . 

- Ela está lá na Corvinal ? - ele perguntava, notando que Yoh não estava no seu lugar de sempre.

- Não ... na verdade , não o vimos a tarde toda . Ele evaporou depois do treino de hoje a tarde. 

- Seria melhor que ele sumisse para sempre - sussurrava Harry bem baixo, apesar de Rony ter ouvido e fingido que não ouviu. Mas que diabos estava acontecendo com o amigo ? 

***

Enquanto isso ...

- YOH, PARA COM ESSA P**** !!!!!

- ....

- Ele tá certo, isso já encheu !

- ....

- Agora já chega ! - a moça de cabelos loiros arremessa uma almofada no rapaz, o qual se desvia. Quando ele se dá conta, um número enorme de varinhas estavam apontadas para ele, vindo de todos os pontos.

- Ok, ok, vocês venceram, parei com o aquecimento - ele colocava o violino no sofá, estalando os dedos . 

- Aquecimento ? Mas que bela merda, isso sim ! - Cassie tentava acalmar o amigo. Não que ele fosse dessa forma, ele até que era bem calminho, mas quando ficava furioso, ninguém segurava sua língua ... - ninguém consegue fazer nada com essa grande M**** de som que você tá produzindo ! - bufava chaz .

- Também não precisa exagerar ... eu só estou relembrando o que eu aprendi, faz tempo que eu não toco isso !

- É, só que eu não estou a fim de ferrar com os meus tímpanos, Yoh !

- Me dá dois, não, um mês, e você vai ver como eu vou estar tocando. Só preciso desenferrujar, e pronto. 

- Só que o pessoal da nossa casa não tá a fim de ficar um mês ouvindo esse barulho todo! 

- Yoh - Cassie se aproximava, pegando o violino - eu acho super legal esse papo de instrumentista ... mas a gente não consegue estudar com você tocando isso !

- Puxa - ele fazia uma cara de choro - magoei !

- Olha, que tal se - ela coloca a mão na testa, ficando repentinamente zonza. Onde estava ? Não estava mais na torre da Corvinal, longe disso .... estava em um local com bastante espaço, na verdade, com poucas pessoas e ... sim, lá estava ele, seu amigo, Yoh. Estava sentado em uma cama, praticando incessantemente com seu violino. Não estava lá uma maravilha, mas qualquer um perceberia que estava bem melhor do que o que eles estavam ouvindo na torre e, para completar, ele corrigia instantaneamente cada erro cometido. Realmente não estava aprendendo a tocar violino, estava se desenferrujando, isso sim, e pareciam haver duas pessoas ali prestando atenção nele, de forma que vez ou outra, quando ele parava de tocar, alguém dava opinião sobre o que achou, elogiando ou criticando ele. Estava ficando mais nitido, estava conseguindo ver melhor o rosto da pessoa, agora poderia saber quem ela, quando uma mão surgiu na sua frente. Que mão era essa?

- Eí, Cassie ? Tudo bem com você ? - Ele chamava a amiga, a qual estivera quieta durante os últimos segundos.

- Eu ... eu ... GRRRRRR !!!!! CHAZ IRÍDIO JORDAM, EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO !!!!

- Eu, mas ... 

- Eu estava vendo ... você não entende ?

- Vendo ? - Yoh se aproxima, curioso - quer dizer ... estava tendo outra daquelas visões ?

- É, isso mesmo, mas ele - ele encostava o dedo no nariz de Chaz, empurrando-o para trás - me interrompeu numa hora muito, mas muito importante, Yoh !

- Vamos , eu estou com fome. - Diz Miranda puxando Carlos, visivelmente desinteressada naquela conversa. - Vocês não iram jantar ?

- Eu vou . - Diz Chaz se levantando , e estendendo a mão a Cassie. - Me acompanha, senhorita ?

- Não vem não, ainda estou braba com você !

- Sabia que você podia dar aula no lugar da professora Sibilia ? Quer dizer, é justamente na matéria que você se dá tão bem, e ainda tem esse seu dom raro ...

- Bom, eu ...

- Cassie, nunca houve ninguém na sua família que tivesse esse dom de prever o futuro ? - perguntava Yoh - geralmente o dom da premonição é muito, mas muito raro, mas se ele se manifesta em uma familia, ele se apresenta de três em três gerações.

- Olha, eu não sei, quer dizer ... meus pais são trouxas, entende ?

- Isso não tem nada a ver com descendência, sabe. Veja o Chaz, por exemplo. Tanto o pai quanto a mãe dele são filhos de bruxos, no entanto os pais de Chaz não são capazes de executar nenhuma magia, pois são abortos. Mas veja só, daí veio o Chaz, um filho de abortos capaz de executar magias. O dom da premonição não escolhe a sua origem, Cassie. Tanto que, apesar de haverem muitas videntes por ai no mundo trouxa dizendo serem capazes de prever o futuro, existe um número extremamente baixo delas que realmente o fazem, em maior ou menor grau.

- Sabe, Yoh, eu ... eu tive uma visão na aula da professora Sibilia, sabe. Eu ... eu vi uma pessoa morrer, mas foi bem rápido, sem muitos detalhes.

- Não foi imaginação sua ?

- Não ! Foi bem rápido, mas eu vi um corpo despencar para a inatividade total !

- Não sabe quem era ?

- Pior que não. Tentei ver depois para tentar identificar, sabe. Mas não vi ninguém, não sei se é homem, ou mulher.

- Bem, isso com o tempo você descobre, certo ?

- Certo. - Cassie a mão de Chaz. - Yoh, pare um pouco e vamos jantar, como diz um ditado trouxa : Saco vazio não para em pé.

- Não estou com fome - ele tornava a tocar o instrumento, quando um grupo de alunos cheios de ouvir aquele som infernal o seguram e literalmente o jogam para fora da Corvinal . - mas posso mudar de idéia ...

Ele bota a mão no bolso, pegando a carta de Crabbe. Ainda não tinha lido a mesma, iria fazer isso mais tarde, antes de dormir . 

Mas tinha uma boa idéia do que havia dentro dela. E o pior era que, em um certo assunto em particular, não podia ajudá-lo .

- Vamos, Yoh ? 

- Eu ... não sei - respondia ele para Chaz . 

- O que foi ? Se machucou ? 

- Não, é que ... não me sinto bem, não tenho vontade de descer hoje, acho que ficarei aqui estudando um pouco. 

- Mas você tem uma boa média, com o que se preocupa ? 

- Sei lá, só não estou com muita disposição para descer. Faz um favor, se a Gina perguntar por mim, avisa que eu não estava me sentindo muito legal e fui dormir cedo .

***

Harry estava mirando o nada , parecia que não havia ninguém a sua volta. Rony e Hermione se olhavam com duvida.

- Harry, come alguma coisa - Rony se aproximava, vendo o prato intocado dele . 

- Nãa estou com muita fome - ele continuava olhando para o vazio, ocasionalmente para a mesa, aonde só via Amanda e ninguém mais. Pelo visto, a ruiva realmente estava irritada com ele. Mais do que ele imaginava . 

- Está preocupado com a formação do time ? - Hermione, do lado direito dele, perguntava - temos bons jogadores, não se preocupe . 

- Nao é isso, só não estou com vontade de comer ...

- Harry, quer nos contar algo ? - Pergunta Rony - Pode contar conosco.

- Não é nada ... apenas algo que aconteceu ... Desculpem-me , mais vou tomar um ar, aqui esta me sufocando.

O moreno sai do salão com uma expressão de "não falem comigo", o tempo estava muito frio, e um certo cão preto o acompanhou.

- Au - o cão latiu e seguiu para o campo de Quadribol, e na mesma hora, Harry resolveu segui-lo . 

- O que foi, Sirius ? - Harry perguntava ao chegarem lá .

- O que foi, Harry ? - ele estava parado em meio a algumas arvores, em meio as sombras, já de volta ao seu estado normal. - Você tem estado estranho o dia todo. Sei que tudo tem estado uma correria, mas eu me preocupo com o que acontece com você. Será que a minha experiência pode lhe ser útil de alguma forma ? 

- Eu queria que o Kneen sumisse da face da terra. - Sirius olhou assustado para Harry, ele saiu das sombras, estava escuro mesmo, ninguém iria perceber que era ele.

- Por que isso Harry ?

- Por que eu o odeio !- Harry fechava os olhos, e na hora Sirius se sentou, encostando-se na árvore, ato esse imitado pelo afilhado . 

- Harry ... eu não sou seu pai. Na verdade, estou longe de ser metade do que Tiago foi, mas me esforço para garantir que você não seja afetado pelos nossos problemas no passado. Eu sempre fui muito briguento, sabe. Vivia arrumando confusão na escola, só não fui expulso por que Dumbledore sempre foi de dar chances para as pessoas - ele olhava para a lua, a mesma brilhava magistralmente naquela noite, iluminando tudo e, apesar de não ser noite de lua cheia, ainda assim ela estava muito, mas muito bonita . - de modo que nunca entendi quando Tiago resolveu fazer amizade comigo. Eu era um brigão, sempre arrumava confusão com os outros, até mesmo com os da minha casa . Meu saco de pancadas favorito era o Arthur Weasley . 

- Arthur ? O senhor Arthur, pai do Rony ? 

- Esse mesmo. Era alguns anos na minha frente, mas eu não ligava, e como eu era corpulento, só Lilian e Molly para me tirar de cima dele . 

- E ... aonde quer chegar ? 

- Que eu não chegaria a lugar algum daquele jeito, sem amigos . E Tiago foi um dos melhores amigos que eu já tive. Provavelmente eu teria me aliado de verdade a Voldemort se não fosse por ele. O ódio não nos trás nada de bom, Harry, mas pode nos tirar, isso sim . 

- O que você quer que eu faça ? - Harry o encarava, bem mais calmo - que eu seja amigo dele, faça amizade com aquele sujeito ? 

- Kneen ... refere-se ao filho da professora Kneen, correto ? 

- O próprio . 

Sirius observa bem o afilhado . Tinha uma coisa que ele tinha que confirmar . 

- Ciúme também não é uma coisa boa, Harry. As vezes as mulheres colocam isso na gente só pra provocar, mas nunca é uma coisa boa. Está chateado por que ele te venceu no Quadribol, não é isso ? 

- EU odeio aquele sujeito ! O jeito arrogante dele, achando que sabe de tudo, querendo aparecer para todos ! Primeiro ele tentou comprar a amizade da Mione com um presente, fez amizade com alguns alunos da Grifinória, vive andando com o pessoal da Lufa - Lufa, ele até tem discutido calmamente com o Draco, só pra impressionar o pessoal da Sonserina ! Ficou se exibindo todo na casa da Gina, bancando o professor de Futebol, e ainda bancou o expert em trouxas respondendo as perguntas do senhor Arthur ! E ainda por cima ficou se gabando, dizendo que é minha culpa a minha família ser desconhecida. E teve uma hora na casa do senhor Weasley, quase na hora de irmos embora, em que chamou você de criminoso !

- Mas eu sou um criminoso, Harry - Sirius respondia , tentando não parecer surpreso . Não acreditava que o filho de Tiago fosse tão ... como explicar, por falta de palavras ? Ciumento ... - São anos e anos de história, assim como todo mundo sabe quem você é e o que você fez, todo mundo sabe o que eu "fiz", e que Pedro é um Herói, não importa o quanto digam, essa é a verdade que todos conhecem e acreditam . Não pode culpá-lo por isso, pois pelo que me consta, você mesmo tinha sentimentos obscuros em relação a mim antes de ouvir, junto com Remo, a minha versão da história lembra ? Os seus amigos, eles crescerem aprendendo a temer o nome de Você-sabe-quem, é a mesma coisa, sabe. Pergunte a qualquer um que encontrar o que acha a respeito de Sirius Black e dirão que ele é o servo mais fiel de Você-Sabe-Quem. É duro, mas você não pode culpá-lo quanto a isso. - Harry fica em total silêncio, como se não quisesse dar o braço a torcer . -- Bem, sobre o resto ... por que você não fez isso ? 

- Como é ? 

- Isso que você ouviu . Andei pela escola ao lado do Remo, percebi que você não conversa com muitas pessoas fora da Grifinória. Na verdade tirando Rony e Hermione, você não conversa muito com outras pessoas . E garotas gostam de ganhar presentes, sabia ? E quem é você para julgá-lo ? Falando nisso ... você tem namorada ? 

- Não - ele respondia rispidamente, virando o rosto .

- Desculpe, pensei que fosse a Hermione. Alguma garota em vista ? 

- Sim, mas prefiro não comentar sobre isso . O que isso tem a ver com esse assunto ? 

- Só queria saber . Já tive sua idade, Harry . E você está com ciúmes. Você acha mesmo que ele é o único aluno que tem vários amigos em todas as casas ? 

- E não é ? 

- É o único que você conhece . Hogwarts tem mais de mil alunos, não tem como conhecer a todos. A diferença é que ele ficou famoso depois de jogar contra a Sonserina no ano passado. Foi um belo jogo, por sinal . 

- Afinal, de que lado você está ? 

- Do seu. Mas admito e reconheço as habilidades de uma pessoa. E Arthur sempre foi muito curioso, ele teve foi sorte de encontrar alguém que tivesse paciência para saciar sua curiosidade. Não sei o que ele falou da sua família ... mas até onde eu sei, os Potter sempre foram uma família pequena e recente, Harry. E pelo pouco conhecimento que eu tenho, você é o único representante dela existente. Se foi isso que seu amigo disse, lamento, mas é a mais pura verdade, por mais dura que seja. 

- Ele não é meu amigo ! Eu quero que ele suma !

- Tem algo que você não quer me contar ? Eu posso te ajudar no que quiser ou, na medida do possível, me esforçar para te ajudar. Tem algo que você não me contou ? a propósito, agora fiquei curioso . Se ele não é seu amigo, por que ele estava comentando com você que os Potter são uma linhagem pequena ? E por que você fica prestando atenção nele conversando com outros alunos ? E o que ele estava fazendo na casa dos Weasleys ? Ele é amigo de Rony ? De algum outro filho do Arthur ?

- A Gina convidou ele .

- GIna ? Quem é Gina ? 

- A caçula Weasley . 

- Ah ! É sua amiga ? 

- Sim ...

- Então é por isso, ele é amigo dela . Mas por que o ódio ?

- Por que eu ... eu ... EU A AMO, SIRIUS !!! 

Sirius apenas não caiu sentado por que estava encostado, seu rosto mudou de cor, e logo começou a rir, rir muito , Harry achou muito estranho, e estava ficando nervoso com o padrinho.

- Ah , Harry , não me mata do coração. Pelo amor de Merlim não, fale besteira...- Disse Sirius se acalmando.

- Por que iria te matar do coração ? - EU A AMO , POR QUE DUVIDA DISSO ?

- Você nunca me falou da existência da caçula Weasley em seu coração.

- Eu percebi tarde demais... Por isso eu quero que o KNEEN SUMA DAS NOSSAS VIDAS !

- Pois - Sirius fez pose. - eu , Remo e alguns outros colegas achávamos que seu pai nunca iria olhar para uma certa ruiva, ela cansou, e começou a namorar um outro garoto que convêm não falar o nome, dai ele ficou com muito ciúme, e percebeu que a amava ... houve uma grande reviravolta Harry, o namorado de sua mãe, escondia um segredo dela ... ela e todos descobriram ... com isso , ela se aproximou novamente de Tiago .... e nasceu você. - Harry abriu a boca mais nada saiu , Sirius sorriu ao ver o jeito do afilhado. - Mais não quer dizer que seja assim com você , afinal você nunca reparou como é a vida dos dois, do garoto Kneen com a menina Weasley, talvez eles saibam todos os segredos um do outro , ou não saibam nem a metade da vida de cada um.

- Como é ? Eu ... eu não acredito nisso ! Você só pode estar brincando !

- Sabe Harry, seu pai percebeu que amava sua mãe , quando viu que a "perdeu" - Sirius frisou o perdeu. - Ele amou a ruiva sim, percebeu que a amava, mas ela já estava namorando outro, mais a vida é cheia de surpresas , ela da reviravoltas assustadoras, e o namorado que Lilian tanto confiava pois achava que ele confiava nela, escondeu desde o começo um segredo que foi capaz de acabar com o namoro deles , Tiago e Lilian se aproximaram e acabaram juntos ... E o resto você deve imaginar. Já que eu estou me repetindo. - Harry olhou para o padinho , Sirius acrescentou. - Mais casos são casos , não quer dizer que o que aconteceu com seu pai, vai acontecer com você ! Pois ele podem ser cúmplices de todos os segredos que os dois possuem , ou podem não saber absolutamente nada da vida de cada um...Tudo eqüivale a confiança que as pessoas tem uma nas outras.

- O Kneen não é um anjo ! - Esbravejou Harry e saiu de perto do padrinho indo em direção ao castelo, mas antes parou e se virou - - Sirius ... quem era o namorado da minha mãe, e o que ele fez para ela ?

- Não sei se devo te contar ... foi ... o ... não vou te contar, prometi a Remo ... vai Harry volte para o castelo.

Harry olhou para o padrinho e saiu dali , mais ele iria descobri quem foi o namorado de sua mãe, mas antes teria que achar um jeito de tirar Gina dos braços do asqueroso do Kneen. Remo se aproximou de Sirius, estivera ali escondido ouvindo boa parte da conversa.

- Acho que estou ficando velho, Remo. Acabei de contar duas vezes a mesma coisa pra ele de forma diferente, devo estar caducando !

- Ou talvez ele precisasse que você explicasse de forma mais simples e menos subjetiva para entender. Meu amigo, fico feliz de não ter contado a ele.

- Como eu poderia fazer isso ? - Sirius fez cara de ofendido.

- Do mesmo jeito que naquela vez no último ano, você falou ao Lúcio que havia dado muito beijos na irmã que ele tanto protegia...

- Foi muito diferente mas, sabe... se eu tivesse fugido com ela ... talvez agora ela não estivesse morta.

- Você ainda a ama, Sirius ?

- Não mais , mas sinto um grande carinho pela pessoa amiga que ela foi para mim , eu sempre soube que ela não merecia um sujeito como eu. - Remo riu junto com o amigo. - Seria bom ver novamente aqueles olhos acinzentados brilhando de felicidade ao falar do futuro...um futuro que o próprio irmão tirou...

- Vamos, almofadinhas ... Falar do passado as vezes é muito ruim ... viver do passado é muito ruim.

- Ruim, Bom, péssimo, alegre ... é o que dirão acerca de nossa época daqui há vinte anos. O presente é onde estamos, aprender com a história, boa ou ruim, nunca é algo a ser descartado.

- As palavras dela. Eu também gostava muito dela, Sirius. 

- Eu sei ... mas ... eu remôo muito, sabe . 

- Por que ? Por não ter matado Lúcio ? 

- Não. Lembra-se quando você foi me visitar em Azkaban, me trazendo a noticia da morte dela pelas mãos do próprio irmão ? Eu simplesmente não acreditei, sabe . Não acreditei, mesmo . Eu passei anos e anos me remoendo em busca de uma única chance para sair dali e arrancar o coração de Lúcio, mas aquele rancor me fazia mal. Ele alimentava os dementadores e me deixava mais fraco. Foram as palavras dela que me garantiram a vida . A vingança era um prato que se comia frio, e estava me fazendo mal antes de ser saboreada . Não que eu ainda não tenha vontade de esganar aquele aristocrata, mas ... deixe estar. Ele vai ter o que merece, pode apostar. Como ela costumava dizer , "a morte não tem pressa. Cedo ou tarde, ela cobra seu tributo, e quando ela bater na sua porta, não tem como escapar". Bom, quanto ao Harry ...

- Deixe o ir, Almofadinhas. - Diz Remo - Deixe ele pensar , você agiu como um pai agora.

- Aluado ... meu afilhado sofreu e ainda sofre pelos erros dos outros...

- Se lembra o que Arabella nos disse ano passado ?

- Lembro. - Sirius soltou um muxoxo. - Para deixarmos ele lidar com tudo sozinho por maior que seja o perigo, para ele não depender dos outros e proteger aqueles que ele ama... e o que isso tem haver ?

- Uma vez alguém me falou que amava uma garota proibida. - Sirius fechou o cenho. - E até chegou a querer fugir com a tal garota, apenas para PROTEGE-LA!

- Sim, eu protegi ela ... E ela agora está o que ? MORTA , MINHA AMIGA ESTÁ MORTA ! A AMIGA QUE EU TANTO AMAVA ESTÁ MORTA...ADIANTOU PROTEGE-LA ? ADIANTOU ? MALFOY MATOU A PROPRIA IRMÃ ! E EU ESTAVA PERDIDO QUANDO ISSO ACONTECEU, EU FUI PROTEGER QUEM EU AMAVA E DEIXEI DE PROTEGER A OUTRA PESSOA QUE AMAVA!

Era uma bela noite, a lua prateada refletia e iluminava seus cabelos brancos, os quais pareciam prateados naquela noite . E, mesmo não sendo cheia, a lua ainda era bela, sob todos os pontos de vista.

A mesma apenas observava . Achou curioso ter visto o Potter no campo, ainda mais com um cachorro. Havia adquirido o hábito de ficar deitada nas arquibancadas, admirando-a . Adorava a lua, ser banhada pela sua luz . Não que fosse uma lobisomem, mas ...

aquilo era estranho. Luna observava quando o homem virou gente . Um animago, obviamente. Mas em seguida o professor Remo surgiu. O que teria sido aquilo ? 

Bem, isso não era da sua conta.Tinha coisas melhores para fazer, como admirar aquilo, ficar "Sob a Luz da Lua" .

Remo olhou para a lua , era bom quando tomava a poção que Snape fazia. Em verdade ainda não era a noite da transformação, mas olhar para a mesma o deixava sempre um pouco nervoso. Pelo menos podia se sentir normal , Sirius olhou para o amigo de relance e viu uma lágrima descer pelo rosto dele...

- Que foi ?

- Nada ... - Remo limpou as lagrimas. - Pensei em algo idiota...

- Em algo, ou alguém ??? - Um sorriso maroto estava no rosto de Sirius , e Remo acabou sorrindo também.

- Nada demais, velho amigo . Apenas ... memórias . 

- Está muito saudoso, meu caro . Não costuma ser assim . 

- Também tenho direito aos meus momentos. Todos nós estivemos muito ocupados esse tempo todo - ele olha para a arquibancada, percebendo que eram ... - acho que temos companhia.

- Xiii !!!! - Luna se abaixava, correndo como nunca pelo local. Sirius , em forma de cachorro, queimava o chão de tão rápido que chega se aproxima rapidamente das arquibancadas, mas quando chega lá ...

- Não tem ninguém aqui, amigo . 

- Mas ... eu vi uma pessoa aqui ... parecia ser uma garota, uma das minhas alunas, até . 

- Bom ... tem um cheiro recente aqui, isso eu posso garantir . - ele falava após voltar a forma humana - Quem acha que poderia ser ? 

- Nem imagino ... só espero que não nos cause problemas . . - Sirius olhou para o amigo. - Mais eu acho que não irá causar...

- Vamos embora daqui...

Luna não agüentava mais correr , chegou perto das estufas, e se apoiou na parede esperando a respiração voltar ao normal .

Que corrida ! Deve ter quebrado o recorde de 100 metros com barreira ! Por pouco não fora percebida !

Mas ... aquele era o professor Remo ... e aquele animago ... hmm ... era o cachorro que o acompanhava, apesar da distância, ela viu perfeitamente . 

- Eu sempre estou no lugar errado na hora errada. - Ela se sentou no chão. - Mais como o professor soube que eu estava lá ? Estranho ... nossa eu me arrisquei muito ... Até agora minha mãe não me falou como eu consigo fazer isso ... - ela parava para pensar. Poucas pessoas eram capazes de correr daquela forma . - ela se erguia, respirando novamente -bom, deixa pra lá . Amanhã é um longo dia e justo agora deu uma fome ...

- Aonde foi, Luna ? - Um dos alunos perguntava, no salão principal 

- Dar uma corrida ... a noite está tão bela ...

- Vai jantar ? 

- Claro ! Que fome !!!

Remo entrou no salão , e foi direto para a mesa dos professores, Luna acompanhou ele com o olhar, estava com medo de ter se metido com algo ruim...

Ao seu lado, Sirius transformado latiu bem baixo. O cheiro estava ali, de modo que ele caminha até a mesa da lufa-lufa, fungando Luna .

- Ai ... - ela fingia que não era com ela - totó, vai embora ! Eu tô comendo ! Xô ! Xô ! Senta ! Deita ! Rola ! Finge de morto !

- Tadinho , está com fome ? - Perguntou Gabrielle amiga de Luna. - Tome...

Sirius pegou o que lhe foi oferecido , mais continuou ali, Luna comia mais sentia que a comida não queria descer.

- Err.... vou a biblioteca. - Luna se levantou , e Sirius foi atrás.

Ela nao ligou, continuou caminhando . Pelo caminho, alguns alunos viam a estranha cena da menina sendo perseguida pelo cachorro ... até que, quando ela deu de cara com um corredor totalmente vazio, ela correu . Correu muito . 

Sirius só não foi atrás por que estava boquiaberto. Ela ... ela era rápida, muito rápida, mesmo . Tão rápida quanto ele, com a diferença que ele usava suas quatro patas . Quando se dá conta, ela já estava no fim do corredor, parando e virando ele. 

Mas que diabos ... quem era aquela garota ? Será que não existiam mais alunos normais na escola, não ? 

Luna entrou correndo na torre da Lufa-Lufa, se sentou na primeira poltrona em que topou, seu coração estava quase saindo pela boca.

- Ai meu pai do céu ! Eu não agüento mais correr...

Na verdade, até agüentava. Desde que entrou em uma certa idade, seu corpo começou a apresentar tais mudanças. Claro que ela sempre teve algumas características incomuns, mas certas coisas eram normais.

Como o fato de se erguer no instante seguinte, como se tivesse recuperado seu vigor instantaneamente.

Bom, hora de dormir. Já arrumou problemas demais por uma só noite.

***

Estranho .

Algo estava estranho. Não sabia o motivo, mas sentia isso .

As pessoas estavam se comportando de maneira estranha nos últimos tempos, na verdade. Estavam agindo de maneira diferença de sua personalidade habitual, desde Draco até Hermione. De sua mãe a James.

Mas ele não sabia dizer o que, tampouco como . Talvez pela guerra eminente contra o exército de Voldemort, a qual sua mãe ocasionalmente lhe avisava, talvez pelas mudanças de ultima hora ...

Não sabia, os motivos eram variados e, na maioria das vezes, confusos.

Tão confusos quanto a vassoura e o corvo que um dia surgiram em sua cama . Sua mãe verificou-a por completo, lançou feitiços e contra feitiços na vassoura e em Karasu, mas ... nada.

Totalmente ... limpos. Sem nenhum feitiço além dos que já possuíam.

Dos outros ele não sabia, mas Moranguinho estava muito estranha.

Problemas. Sabia que ela tinha problemas, só não entendia o motivo dela não querer lhe contar.

Ele se ergue. Passou os últimos minutos na cama, olhando a lua pela janela . Ele pega a carta que estava na escrivaninha, e a abre .

__

"Caro Yoh

Obrigado por escrever . As coisas tem sido difíceis por aqui, conhecer novos alunos, me adaptar e tudo mais.

Infelizmente todos sabem sobre meu pai, a respeito do julgamento de anos atrás, de modo que muitos alunos estão com medo de se relacionar comigo. Mas tudo bem, isso passa. Estou acostumado a solidão, posso suportar isso .

Obrigado por me escrever, de qualquer forma. Não esperava que alguém ai se lembrasse de mim, achei que iria passar como uma mosca varejeira .

E, Yoh ... quero pedir perdão por ter sido tão rude, tão grosseiro contigo da última vez em que nos vimos. Eu estava furioso e queria descarregar minha raiva em alguém, e acabou sendo você, justo a pessoa que me julgou por quem eu era, e não pelas pessoas com as quais eu andava.

Não sei se um dia poderá me perdoar - e sinceramente, nem espero por isso - mas quero dizer que estou profundamente arrependido - se o pessoal da Sonserina chegar a ler isso, vão achar que estou amolecendo - de ter sido tão rude com você . Eu nunca disse isso, mas você foi um dos únicos amigos verdadeiros que eu tive.

Na verdade, acho que o primeiro que eu tive. Espero poder ter outros por aqui. Sei que muitos estão com medo de mim, mas tenho a chance de mostrar aqui que sou diferente do meu pai.

Diga a Amanda que eu sinto muito por tudo o que fiz, por todo o sofrimento que eu lhe causei. Não foi minha intenção ... pensando bem, foi sim . Eu sabia no que a estava metendo, e segui adiante. Você deve estar se perguntando como eu a conheci. Ela sempre esteve diante de mim, mas um dia eu a vi com olhos diferentes. Estava mais bonita, mais amadurecida ... me senti cativado pela simpatia dela, pelo seu jeito simples de ser. Não resisti, tinha que tentar . Nos encontramos algumas vezes antes de começarmos a namorar firmemente - quem eu enganando ? Aquilo nunca foi namoro. Namoro foi, digo, é o de você e o da Weasley, perdão, Gina - mas eu a magoei. Por que eu tive medo. Medo do Draco. Mas o meu maior medo nem eu sei definir . Não sei te dizer se era medo do meu pai ser mais duro comigo, ou do pai do Draco ordenar que ele e, por conseqüência eu, fizéssemos algo com ela. Sei que não tenho como me desculpar com a mesma, que o que eu fiz foi imperdoável, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer agora, a não ser lamentar e conviver com isso. Só peço desculpas a ela, por ter dado a mesma falsas esperanças de uma coisa que eu não pude manter.

Um abraço do seu amigo - não sei se você ainda me considera um amigo ou algum dia chegou a considerar, mas eu o considero - Crabbe"

Yoh termina de ler a carta, balançando levemente a cabeça. No fim Crabbe finalmente o ouviu, mas demorou tanto que o estrago foi enorme.

Era hora de escrever uma carta de volta para ele. Felizmente Karasu voava bem mais rápido à noite, de modo que Crabbe estaria recebendo esta carta na parte da manhã .

Mas, antes ...havia uma coisinha que ele tinha que fazer, ou melhor ... PRECISAVA fazer. 


	6. A Sombra da Morte

Capítulo V : A Sombra da Morte

__

"Oi, Amor . tudo bem com você ?

Desculpe não ter ido te encontrar na hora do jantar, também não tenho nenhuma explicação boa o suficiente pra te dar. .

Não estava me sentindo bem, e também não estava com vontade de descer . Não sei por que, apenas não estava com paciência, ou birra, ou sei lá, resolvi ficar por aqui.

Bem, de qualquer forma, eu estou preocupado com você. Tem algo de errado, embora eu não saiba o que é e você não tenha me contado. Sei que pode ser assunto de mulher, por isso não te perguntei nada o dia inteiro, achei que você precisava ficar sozinha . Eu compreendo. Mas não deixo de ficar preocupado. Não sei de tudo, tampouco faço previsões como a Cassie. Ajo de acordo com a situação da melhor maneira que puder. Imagino que eu tenha te deixado irritada, ou furiosa, ou ofendida, sei lá, mas não me sai da cabeça de que eu tenho um pouco de culpa nisso . Se não for por nenhum dos motivos citados acima, então eu não inspirei confiança o suficiente para você se abrir comigo. Mas eu só queria ter um tempo com você, para podermos conversar. Sei que conversando podemos resolver todos os problemas.

Podemos conversar ? Não precisa ser agora, você decide quando estiver mais a vontade para conversar, mas quero ter certeza de que você esteja bem.

Te amo. Mais do que o Sol e a Lua, você é o Astro-Rei que brilha no meu céu, que ilumina meu caminha à noite, que invade meus sonhos e me faz sorrir. É a mais bela flor do meu jardim, a mais bela fada da minha Arcádia, a mais encantadora donzela de meu Reino.

Com todo amor

Yoh "

Em seguida Yoh escreve a carta para Crabbe. Ele aproveita que ainda estava cedo e vai até o corujal, dando a carta de Crabbe para Karasu e tomando emprestado Pitichinho e usando-o para enviar a carta para Gina, retirando-se depois para a torre da Corvinal. Já era hora de dar um rumo a tudo aquilo, antes que as coisas se complicassem ainda mais .

***

Em seu quarto, a mesma estava na cama. Amanda havia lhe trazido algumas guloseimas, e ambas estavam comendo um pouco enquanto o sono não vinha, quando Pitchicnho passou pela janela, pousando no colo de Gina e deixando uma carta em suas mãos.

- Quem te mandou ? - Perguntou Amanda.

- O Yoh...

- O Pitchinho obedeceu ele, é ? Que coisa ...

- É ...

- Não vai abrir a carta ? 

- Imagino o que ele tenha escrito, eu ...

- Abre logo isso ! - a amiga dava um soco na cama - até onde vai ficar agindo assim ? Está parecendo uma criança que fez arte ! Se ele te enviou a carta, é por que está preocupado, oras ! - Gina abriu e leu o conteúdo da carta.

- Ele quer conversar comigo...

- É só isso que ele diz na carta ? 

- Bem, não . Na verdade, ele pede desculpas por não ter ido descer para jantar, disse que estava se sentindo estranho ... que está preocupado comigo, e que entende que tem coisas que eu não iria me sentir muito a vontade para contar, e que ele só queria saber se eu estou bem.

- E você achando que era um bicho de sete-cabeças...

- Ai - ela coloca a mão no rosto - que vergonha ! E eu pensando um monte de coisas dele !

- Tá, mas e agora, vai contar para ele ? 

- Bem ... eu já resolvi com o Harry e ...

- Eu sei, Gina Weasley, a rainha do gelo .

- Melhor ser dura e acabar com isso do que dar corda. Mas já acabou. E eu não acho que o Harry realmente me ame. Talvez esteja apaixonado, mas amar, não. Assim como a Cho. 

- Sabe, eu até que fiquei com um pouco de pena dela, quando o Yoh comentou na sua casa que ela perguntou por ele e ele não deu retorno. 

- É ... ele ficou o tempo todo atrás dela, e acabou desistindo, justamente quando estavam começando a se dar bem. É mais irresponsável do que eu imaginava.

- Gina, ele cansou de esperar igual você, que cansou de esperá-lo.

- Mas ter sido amado por mim uma vez não dá a ele o direito de ser amado por mim para todo o sempre. Não sou alguém que sempre estará a disposição dele. Sabe, eu nunca te contei isso, mas .. bom, no ano passado, alguns dias antes de conhecer o Yoh, eu fui falar com ele*******. Ainda não tínhamos voltado para a escola, sabe. Me declarei por completo, disse o quanto o amava. 

- Então era por isso que você estava tão triste naquele dia? 

- Um pouco . Ele disse que estava surpreso com isso, mas que lamentava por não poder corresponder aos meus sentimentos. Eu disse que entendia e fui embora . Nunca me senti tão mal na minha vida, sabe. Era puro sorriso, mas por dentro, estava muito, mas muito ferida. Até que eu conheci o Yoh, ou melhor, nós duas, que nos acompanhou, nos incluiu em seu grupo de amigos e ... bom, o resto você conhece.

****

* Nota dos autores : mais detalhes a respeito dessa declaração que Gina fez para Harry, leiam o fanfic "Ele não me Ama, Ele não me quer, ele não me vê como mulher"

- Tá, para de enrolar e escreve logo para ele antes que ele durma, anda !

- Mas o que eu escrevo ? 

- Sei lá, a namorada é você !!!!

***

Algo estava estranho. Sentia-se bastante estranho há algum tempo. 

No começo começou com tonturas ocasionais, depois perdia o apetite, mas as coisas pareciam piorar. 

O que era ? Não era novidade, já sentiu tal coisa antes, mas não se lembrava direito do que era. Alguma doença ? 

Provavelmente . 

- Tudo bem com você ? - Cassie colocava a mão em sua testa e depois em seu pescoço - você está pelando !

- Nossa ! O que foi, Yoh ? - Chaz o encarava - seus olhos estão horríveis !

- Eu ... não sei ... acho que não devia ter levantado da cama ... hoje - e ao terminar, seu corpo perde a sustentação, de modo que o mesmo, no corredor, tomba .

- Yoh . - Cassie olhou para Chaz. -Vamos leva-lo para a enfermaria e rápido !!!!!!!!

- Claro !

Os dois levaram o amigo para a enfermaria , madame Pomfrey ficou horrorizada com o estado de Yoh.

- O que foi isso ? 

- Eu não sei, ele desmaiou no corredor ! 

- Algo de anormal ? 

- Bem ... ele não estava com muito apetite ontem a noite, disse estar se sentindo estranho e ...

- Ainda não começaram as aulas, chamem a professora Kneen, quero fazer algumas perguntas para ela.

- Claro. - Os dois saíram da enfermaria e foram a procura de Jane.

***

- Gina, quer olhar pra mim, por favor ? 

- Estou ouvindo sua voz. 

- Olhe para mim. 

- Não quero levantar o rosto, Amanda . 

- Pra não ter que virar ele depois e encarar o seu irmão e a Mione, que estão do lado do Harry. Sabia que isso não adianta nada ? 

- Se eu ignorar ele, talvez dê resultado - ela olhava pelo ombro de Amanda - onde ele está ? Ainda não chegou ...

- Não , não chegou....

- Aonde ele se meteu ? Ele sempre acorda cedo ... será que ficou magoado comigo, quando disse que estava tudo bem ? 

- Deixa disso, Gina ! 

- Mas eu estou preocupada ... não nos falamos o dia inteiro, algo pode ter acontecido com ele . Talvez eu devesse perguntar a senhora Jane - Gina arregala os olhos quando vê Chaz e Cassie caminhando pelo corredor e parando em frente a mesa dos professores, de modo que em seguida Jane se ergue e caminha apressadamente por entre os alunos.

- O que será que aconteceu ? - Gina tinha um semblante de que estava visivelmente preocupada .

- Deve ser algo na sala ou ...

- Mas ... eles são alunos e... ai , por Merlim ... será que aconteceu algo com ele ? 

***

Jane corre até a ala hospitalar , ao chegar lá vê seu bebê desacordado na maca.

- Ele tem alergia a algo ? - Perguntou madame Pomfrey.

- Bom, ele tinha, mas quando era bem pequeno e ... ele tinha alergia sim, mas havia se curado. 

- A que ? 

- Cães . 

- Cães ? Mas ... mas o único que tem um cachorro aqui é o Hagrid, e mesmo assim ...

- Eu sei quem tem um cachorro e fica andando com ele pela escola, mas depois eu resolvo isso - ela se aproxima de Yoh - filho, tudo bem com você? Filho ? 

- Hã ... - ele tentava se manter acordado - oi, mãe . Acho que vou me atrasar pra aula ...

- Shh ! Não fale, meu lindo. Apenas descanse. Você está muito quente, tem que descansar. 

- Mãe, o que foi isso ? 

- Sua alergia voltou, meu pequeno lorde . 

- Minha ... alergia ? Por isso eu não me lembrava e ... o cachorro do professor Remo, ele ...

- Pode deixar, vou providenciar para que isso seja resolvido. Dá pra fazer um casaco bem quentinho com a pele dele !

- Mãe !

- Calma ! Prefere um tapete ?

- Mãe !

- Veja pelo lado bom , quando estiver sujo, é só leva-lo para fora e bater nele !

- Só a senhora pra me animar - ele tossia - ai, acho que não me sinto muito bem ...

- Descanse um pouco, querido. Mais tarde mamãe vem aqui pra ver se você está melhor, tudo bem ? 

- Tudo ...

- Não fica assim, tesouro ! Obedeça a senhora Pomfrey, e eu te trago uma surpresa, ok ? 

- Ok .

- Que depressão, filho ! Aproveite, não é sempre que você se livra de mim tão facilmente ! Mas não pense que vou aceitar isso como justificativa para não continuar estudando para seus testes de NOM's !

- Ai ... seria até divertido, se não doesse. 

- O que eu tenho que fazer para elevar seu animo ? 

- Yoh ! - A ruiva entrava correndo na enfermaria, se atirando encima dele. 

- Esqueça o que eu disse, vou deixar os dois a sós, mas não demore muito, Gina, pois ainda tem aula.

- Tudo bem. O que houve ? Eu fiquei preocupada !

- Eu ... eu estou um pouco doente, quero dizer ... acabei desmaiando no meio do corredor, e foram chamar minha mãe. 

- O que houve ? Por que não me contou que estava com problemas ? - havia uma lágrima em seus olhos, mas no mesmo instante ela se dá conta de sua hipocrisia - eu ...

- Eu não sabia, juro. Quando pequeno eu ela alérgico a cães, fiz tratamento e superei isso, mas acabou voltando, e o cachorro do professor Lupin me deixou assim. 

- Mesmo ? Mas eu estava tão preocupada ... não faça mais isso, ok ? Podia ter me avisado, eu fiquei tão preocupada ! O que acha que eu pensei quando vi sua mãe sair correndo ? 

- Desculpe, mas como eu disse, não tenho controle de tudo. E você, como está ? - ele acariciava seus cabelos - Sente-se melhor ? Parecia tão distante ontem, me deixou preocupado . 

- Eu sei, é que aconteceu uma coisa que ... - ela olhava para Pomfrey - que eu preferia não te contar agora. Juro que quando você sair daqui, eu te conto tudo, ok ? 

- Ok . Mas você está bem, mesmo ? Não suporto te ver triste, moranguinho . 

- Com você, eu sempre estou feliz - ela abaixa seu rosto e ambos compartilham um singelo e até inocente beijo, ficando com os lábios colados por alguns minutos, como prova da inocência de seu amor. Mas para Gina, era muito mais do que isso. Sentia falta dele, do toque do mesmo, da presença dele, dos lábios dele nos seus. Como era bom estar ao seu lado. Até a irritação que sofreu no dia anterior era jogada fora, quando estava perto dele. 

- Ai !!!

- O que foi ? 

- Minha cabeça ... estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça ...

- Ah, Yohzinho lindo ... tá dodói, tá ? Pois a ginazinha vem te dar papinha na hora do almoço, tá !

- Vou adorar isso - ele sorria, observando-a . 

- O que foi ? O que tanto olha ? 

- Sua beleza. Sua simplicidade. Você é tão linda, Gina .Mas mais bonita do que você, é a sua personalidade.

- Tá me deixando encabulada !

- Mas é verdade, você é incrível, seu jeito de ...

- Aham, hora de ir, Gina . 

- Mas, madame Pomfrey ...

- Ela tem que estudar, Yoh .

- Eu sei mas ... eu estava quase ganhando outro beijo !

- Terá tempo para outros mais tarde, meu jovem. - Até a hora do almoço, lindinho. - ela lhe dava um rápido beijo e se despedia.

- Até - ele via Amanda do lado de fora da enfermaria acenando, dando-lhe tchau. 

- Realmente iria ser uma longa semana ...

***

- Ai, droga !

- Tem que se concentrar um pouco mais, Ju !

- Espera ! Não ! Não ! Não !

- Lamento, mas seu bispo já era.

- Droga !

Era a sexta peça consecutiva que Julieta perdia para Rika no xadrez do bruxo. Mas será possível que ela seja tão boa no xadrez quanto no Quadribol ? Mas que droga !

- Calma, Ju - James se aproximava, colocando a mão em seus ombros - não se irrite, e só se concentrar. 

- Concentrar ? Não é você quem está perdendo aqui ! 

- Relaxe, é só um jogo. Mana, cadê a Ariel ? 

- Por ai. 

- Por ai ? 

- É, por ai. 

- Como assim, por ai ? 

- Por ai, horas ! Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar prestando atenção nela, sabia ? - ela move a peça e, em uma tacada só, bloqueia o avanço da torre e do cavaleiro de Julieta .

- Ai !

- Queridinha, lamento dizer mas você está em maus lençóis - ela geme quando vê o peão de Rika reduzir a poeira a sua torre. 

- Ai ! Isso não é justo ! Você joga isso a vida toda, eu só estou aprendendo a jogar agora !

- Grande desculpa ...

- Queria ver você vencer do seu irmão - ela sorria, apontando para James.

- Ele ? Há, ele é pato, Ju ! Venço ele com uma mão nas costas, uma perna amarrada, um comensal na minha cola e em cinco minutos ! 

- Ei, também não precisa esculachar ! - ele reclamava, visivelmente ofendido . - só por que você ganhou aqueles campeonatos, não significa que é a melhor de todas ! 

- Não sou a melhor de todas ... mas com certeza sou melhor do que você ! - ela se ergue com a mão na cintura e um sorriso vitorioso . 

De novo, não. 

Poucas foram as vezes em que Julieta teve a chance de presenciar uma discussão entre os irmãos Hooch. Rika Hooch e James Hooch, alunos do sétimo e sexto ano da Corvinal, respectivamente, ambos batedores do time de Quadribol de sua casa, o qual recentemente recebeu o apelido de "Os Corvos". A cooperação entre ambos era incrível. Assombrosa, na verdade. Talvez por serem irmãos, talvez por serem amigos, talvez por jogarem juntos há bastante tempo, as opiniões eram diversas, mas a sincronia que ambos eram capazes de atingir em campo era assombrosa. Tal prova disso fora durante o jogo contra a Sonserina no ano anterior, no qual ambos arremessaram balaços e calcularam com perfeita exatidão o ponto no qual iriam se chocar. 

Realmente, juntos eram capazes de fazerem coisas incríveis. 

Mas também eram motivo de bate-boca. 

Sabendo disso, Julieta resolveu, de uma vez só, intervir antes que começassem a discutir coisas sem sentido pelo resto da tarde. 

- Hã, gente ... tá bom, pra que brigar, eu ...

- Que foi, maninho ? Não quer jogar uma partida ? 

- Só pra você provar que é melhor do que eu em outra coisa, é ? 

- Você é tão habilidoso quanto eu, talvez até mais. 

- Ah, e dai ? Que coisa essa de querer que eu me torne profissional !

- Profissional ? - Julieta começava a "boiar" em meio aquela discussão toda. 

- Viu aqueles troféus todos lá em casa, Ju ? Eram da Rika, sabe. Ela é campeã juvenil do torneio de Xadrez de bruxo da Inglaterra. Ficou entre os três primeiros no torneio anual da Grã-Bretanha e entre os vinte melhores no torneio Europeu . 

- Uau ! Não sabia que você era tão boa assim, Rika !

- Obrigada . - ela batia no peito - mas o meu querido irmão joga tão bem e não gosta de competir ...

- Já disse que não gosto de torneios e ...ah, deixa pra lá. O que acham de irmos passear ? Que tal se formos até Hogsmeade ? 

- Está nos convidando para ir ao vilarejo, irmãozinho ? - ela perguntava, com os olhos arregalados.

- Sim ,por que ? 

- Tsc, tsc ... - ela balançava a cabeça, sorrindo em sinal de reprovação - James Hooch ... realmente tem muito o que você tem que aprender - ela puxa um casaco que estava na cadeira, enrosca-o na cintura de James - como não ser "vela", sabe . 

- E quem está sendo "vela" aqui ? 

- Eu - ela une as mãos de James e Julieta, enquanto os empurra para fora da sala comunal da Corvinal - vão se divertir vão . Como diz aquele ditado trouxa, "Um é pouco, dois é bom, três é demais" - James e Julieta já estavam praticamente do lado de fora enquanto Rika, do lado de dentro, acena para ambos - vãovãovãovãovão !

- Acho que isso foi uma indireta, James. 

- Percebi ... bom ... vamos ? 

- Mas ... eu não estou arrumada para ...

- Está linda assim - ela enrubrece com o comentário dele - é sério - ela fica ainda mais vermelha.

- Eu ... obrigada . - ela se olhava . O modelito até que estava ótimo para um passeio . - bem, vamos. É melhor do que passar o dia aqui, não é mesmo ? 

- Claro . - eles caminhavam pelos corredores da escola, encarando o solão que fazia do lado de fora.

- James ...

- Sim ? 

- A Rika, tipo, meio que, bem, hã ...

- O que ? O que disse ? 

- Ela ... hã, lá onde vocês moram ... ela tem saído com alguém de lá ? 

- Que eu saiba, não. Volta e meia alguém para ela passar o tempo, mas algo sério, não. 

- As vezes acho que ela ainda está um pouco magoada por ter rompido o namoro com o Carlos. 

- Isso já tem mais de dois anos. Eram amigos antes de resolverem namorar, e continuam amigos depois disso. Mas não pense que minha irmã é de ficar sozinha, ela sempre tem alguém para passar o tempo.

- É ? - ela perguntava, enquanto entravam na carruagem para Hogsmeade - então quer dizer que de última hora ela pode arrumar alguém para ir ao baile de inverno ? 

- Pode ... mesmo que tenha que "roubar" o par de alguém. - ambos descem no vilarejo e começam a andar por ele. - E agora, quer fazer algo ? 

- Foi você quem me convidou, improvise ! Que tal um cinema ? 

- Cinema ? 

- Xiiii, esquece ! - ela fazia uma careta enquanto dava língua para ele - esqueci que não estamos no mundo dos trouxas. Vem, já que você está pouco inspirado, então vamos ver umas vitrines por ai .

- Eu não estou sem inspiração, apenas ...

- Não esperava que sua irmã recusasse o convite e ficasse sozinho comigo, certo ? 

- Hã ...

- Tudo bem, James - ela sorria enquanto dava o braço para ele - eu não mordo. 

- Certo - ele juntava sue braço com o dela, e ambos caminhavam pelas ruas do vilarejo, ocasionalmente parando em uma ou outra loja para ver as ofertas. 

- James , você gosta realmente de mim ? - Os dois se olharam. - É que raramente você gosta de ficar sozinho comigo...

- Eu realmente gosto muito de você. - Ele acaricia o rosto da namorada.- E eu sei o por que dessa sua pergunta. Bem, eu evito realmente que fiquemos sozinhos , pelo motivo qual ... minha mãe se mete muito quando estamos sozinhos.

- Ah James ... ela só quer cuidar que você não faça perguntas ousadas. - O rapaz ficou vermelho , mais Julieta não sabia se era de vergonha ou de raiva. - Ela falou isso para mim... - ele ficou mais vermelho - que você disse que eu era só uma paquera ...

- Eu ... eu posso explicar. 

- Pois bem - ela o encarava, batendo o pé no chão. 

- Olha ... me desculpa , não foi minha intenção, e ...

- Não ? Trocamos correspondência as férias inteiras, saímos durante o final do ano, e não somos namorados ? 

- Sim, somos, mas me incomoda ter minha mãe pegando no meu pé. 

- Isso é uma bela desculpa, sabia ? 

- DESCULPE !!! Não foi minha intenção . O que quer que eu faça, que fique de joelhos e implore pelo seu perdão ? 

- Oficializar isso para a usa mãe já está de bom tamanho ... James, não pode ficar com medo dela, dela querer ficar dando palpites. Não sei se eu posso agüentar isso ! - James a agarrou pela cintura, e lhe deu um beijo de dar inveja a muitas bruxinhas sem pretendentes.- Hmmm ... nada mal, mas eu esperava mais do que isso. 

- Quem é que está passando da conta aqui, heim ? 

- Nem tanto, só gosto de aprontar um pouco quando não tem ninguém me controlando ...

- Hmmm...

- Não vá pensar maldade !

- Imagina ...

- Olha, que lindo ! - ela aponta para uma loja - veja só, não é aquela loja nova de truques, brincadeiras e peças que inaugurou ? 

- Sim ... ouvi falar que são dois ex-alunos ... mas não me lembro do nome ...

- Vamos lá. - Julieta puxa James. Fred e Jorge estavam super contentes pois estava lotado de alunos a simples loja de Logros.

- Ué, eu não te conheço ? - ela olhava para Fred - você não era o batedor da Grifinória no ano passado ? 

- Hmmm ... e você ... você é a goleira da Corvinal, certo ? E ai, James ? Passeando ? 

- Sim . Está cheio aqui, não ? 

- Sabe como é, sempre tem alguém querendo pregar uma peça em alguém - ele puxa James para bem perto - e nós temos essa loção especial. As garotas não vão desgrudar de você depois do primeiro beijo. 

- Hmmm ...

- O que vocês dois estão cochichando ? 

- Nada, não - ele dizia com um sorriso.

Julieta se aproxima e lê o rotulo do produto, olha surpresa para James, que estava com um sorriso muito sem graça.

- Loção para barba, James ? Mas você não tem barba ainda !- Ele olha para a loção e se surpreende com os dizeres, depois olha para o rapaz que lhe mandava um sorriso . 

Realmente, um malandro era um malandro, não iria deixar pistas.

- Ele tem o que os trouxas chamam de penugem no rosto. - Fred vira o rosto de James. - Olhe, por enquanto não aparece, mais tem.

- Nossa, que legal ! - Julieta olhou para o balcão e viu enfeites muito bonitos de anjinhos, que dançavam. - Vou querer um daqueles.

- Então embrulhe para presente, Fred. E vou querer aqueles brincos para a minha mãe e ... hmm ... aquele jogo de xadrez de bruxo, ele ...

- Explode ? Mas é claro, nós temos um nome a zelar, oras !

- James, você não vai aprontar isso com a sua irmã, vai ? 

- E por que não ? Ora, vamos ...

- Mas ela vai ficar furiosa !

- Justamente !

- Você James, me dá nos nervos. - Julieta andou até o balcão, Jorge se aproximou de James.

- Já é brava agora, imagina quando vierem a se casar...

- Dai até lá terei domado a fera.

- Rapazes ... hunf ! - ela bufava do lado de fora . 

- Acho que é hora de sair, Jorge . Até mais. 

- Até. 

- Ju ... por que isso ? 

- Olha, as vezes nem eu te entendo ! Você parece uma criança !

- Ah, que é isso ! Não sou eu quem fico dando gritinhos por causa de um urso de pelúcia ou fico histérico quando vou em uma festa e percebo que tem um garoto com a mesma roupa que eu.

- Pois fique ai com seu xadrez bruxo, eu vou voltar a Hogwarts ! - Ela andou depressa, emburrada, deixando James muito nervoso.- E HISTERICO É VOCÊ !

- Ai meu pai - ele batia o pé, enquanto ela se afastava. Quando ela já estava no fim da rua, ele se dá conta do que estava fazendo e corre atrás dela.- Ju !!!!

- Não quero falar com você !

- Ai ... deixa disso, anda. Olha, vamos esquecer esse negócio de xadrez, ok ? 

- Ainda estou furiosa com você !

- Ok, ok, então vamos comer alguma coisa, ok ? - ele colocava a mão por cima do ombro dela - ok ? 

- Hmmm ....

- Por favor - ele fazia uma cara de criança pedindo doce, e ela se remói toda ...

- Tá bom ... vou te dar uma chance, mas só uma, heim !!! Vamos no três vassouras...

- Então vamos madame Juju. - Os dois vão conversando até o três vassouras, na entrada se encontram com Chaz que já estava saindo com alguns amigos ( e amigas ).

- Oi Chaz. 

- Oi, Julieta. Oi, James. Se divertindo ? 

- É - ela dava um beliscão em James - a gente tenta. Vambora, Mô !- ela o puxava pela orelha, e arrumam uma mesa para se sentar. 

- E então ? O que este caro gentleman pode fazer para agradá-la ? Talvez uma salada de besouros com creme de rosa, ou um delicioso bolo de alegria recheado de carinho ? Posso te receitar também o especial da casa, o "Batedor ao molho pardo recheado de beijos", que experimentar ? - Julieta fica muito sem graça , e James sorri com isso. - Sabia que ficas linda assim , corada pela vergonha ?

- Você é um cavalheiro James , e espero que você de um fim nesse jogo de xadrez.

- Não vai começar, não é ?

- Vou sim, sua irmã é minha amiga, e se acontece algo de ruim a ela ? Não dê para alguém , menos para a sua irmã !

- Ok . 

- Prometa . 

- Sim, prometo - a garçonete trás a comida deles - palavra de Inglês !

- Ótimo - ela aproveitava que ninguém estava olhando e dava um rápido beijo nele - é tão bom sair de vez em quando, sabe . As vezes me sinto sufocada lá dentro, com os professores te observando para tirar pontos por qualquer coisa .

- Você é muito séria sabia , ia ser uma brincadeira legal... não tem nada demais em se descontrair, sabe. 

- Eu sei, só que sou uma trouxa ...

- De novo com esse papo, Ju ? Já disse, ser trouxa ou não ... isso não tem a menor importância . O Yoh é trouxa, o Chaz é trouxa ...

- O Yoh é meio trouxa, e a mãe dele é professora. O Chaz não é trouxa, os pais dele só não são capazes de fazer magia, mas descendem de uma longa linhagem de bruxos sangue-puros. Eu ... eu só venho de uma família trouxa, sabe. 

- Acha que os professores a descriminariam só por causa disso ? 

- Já estou cheia do pessoal da Sonserina pegando no meu pé, James. Cheia. E o Snape também, com os pontos que ele tira da Corvinal, é uma sorte termos ganho o titulo ano passado. Aquele homem odeia gente de "sangue-ruim"

- Não seja exagera ...

- Pra você é fácil falar, cujos pais são bruxos.

- Você pode ser o que quiser, e sua origem não afetará isso se você assim o quiser .

- Jura ? - os olhos brilhavam . 

- Claro. Os bruxos só existem hoje em dia por que em épocas antigas se uniram aos trouxas, Ju. 

- Mas eu não entendo isso, por que alguns acham que trouxas são inferiores aos de linhagem, como você, por exemplo ? 

- Isso se chama preconceito, e não é de agora. Seja em relação a povos, a motivos de religião, cor e raça, o preconceito sempre haverá. Estudei um pouco acerca da história dos trouxas, e isso é uma forte característica. Não somos apenas nós, os bruxos, que somos preconceituosos, que as vezes fazemos acepções de pessoas, mas todos. Negros, Judeus, turcos ... não somos os únicos .

Julieta se calou , na verdade ela estava triste sim, mas não sabia o que a levava àquela tristeza interior.

- É uma sociedade preconceituosa, Ju. Nós fazemos essa sociedade. 

- Eu não sou assim.

- Não mesmo ? Tem algo do qual você não gosta, a ponto de não suportar ? Uma pessoa, uma situação, uma cor ... começa por ai, você não gostando de algo a ponto de não suportar a existência dessa coisa. 

- Então é disso que você tem vergonha - ela dizia em um tom tão baixo que ele mal ouviu . 

- Como disse ? 

- Então é por isso que você não conta pra sua mãe sobre nós, James. 

- Como é ? Mas ... mas que besteira !

- É ? Pelo que eu lembro, você me contou que ela só soube sobre nós por que Carlos comentou com ela na festa do ano passado ... você estava muito envergonhado quando ela foi falar conosco ... ela só sabe que eu existo por que eu jogo Quadribol, e você nem mencionou que o filho caçula dela tem uma namorada há algum tempo ...

- Mas ... mas ... isso é absurdo ! Eu não tenho ódio de trouxas ! 

- Acha mesmo que não tem ?

- Claro que não !

- Estou com dor de cabeça, vamos embora. - ela se ergue, e ele a acompanha dando-lhe a mão.

Começaram a caminhar, indo em direção a carruagem, com aquilo entalado na garganta de James e ele não conseguindo falar. Faltavam-lhe palavras para dizer para ela que não odiava trouxas, e aquilo era uma idiotice que ela estava pensando .

***

Não havia muito o que fazer, a não ser ficar parado. Ocasionalmente agitava sua varinha, fazendo um ou outro livro seguir em sua direção, mas não havia mais nada a fazer. 

- E ai, Yoh ? Tudo encima ? - ele olhava para a porta da enfermaria, aonde a menina de cabelos brancos acenava para ele, de modo que Yoh começou a espirrar na mesma hora - o que foi ? 

- Atrás ... atchim ... de você ! - ele apontava, e a mesma percebia que o cachorro estava atrás dela novamente. 

- Droga ! Melhoras, Yoh ! - ela apertava o passo, enquanto o canino a seguia. Mas que coisa, por que aquele "animal" tinha que ficar perseguindo-a ? Já estava ficando cheia daquilo ! 

Claro que saber que aquilo não era um cachorro não ajudava em nada. E já estava ficando cheia, aquele bicho realmente estava pegando no seu pé. Tinha que tomar providencias, e sérias. 

- Sabe, cachorrinho ... acho que sei do que você precisa, vem comigo - e caminhava em direção do salão comunal da Lufa-lufa, enquanto Sirius a seguia inocentemente, afinal, o que uma menininha de treze anos, uma criança, poderia fazer ? 

Ele se arrependeria amargamente por ter pensado nisso. 

******

- EU NÃO ACREDITO ! NÃO ACREDITO ! EU MATO AQUELA PESTE ! VOU ARRANCAR A PELE DELA E FAZER UM CASACO !

- Sabia que eu nunca te vi cheirando tão bem, Sirius ? 

Remo estava prestes a ter um ataque de nervos. Nunca, mas nunca imaginou o amigo passando por uma situação daquelas. Ele já fora chutado, apedrejado e pisoteado por ser um cachorro ... mas nunca chegaram ao cumulo de lhe dar um banho, nunca .

- Argh ! Depois eu fui me lamber e tinha um gosto horrível de sabão ! Daí eu fui jogar a água fora e o Filth me enxotou da escola ! - berrava o mesmo na sala de Remo. 

- Viu só ? Isso é pra você aprender a não ficar perseguindo colegiais. Que vergonha, amigo ! Justo você, o maior conquistador da escola, o terror das meninas, sendo feito de gato e sapato por uma terceirista ? Tsc, tsc, tsc ...

- Aquilo não é uma garota, é uma peste ! Ela me iludiu dizendo que ia me dar algo para comer, e eu entrei inocentemente no dormitório feminino, até que ela me arrastou para o banheiro e começou a me lavar !

- Bem feito . E aposto que você queria ver alguns quintanistas sem roupa, não é ? 

- Claro que não ! Eu só ... só ... bem, quando me dei conta, ela estava me esfregando todo, me enchendo daquele sabão pra cachorro, jogando talco em mim ...

- E colocando essa fitinha linda, não é ? - Remo não agüentava e começa a rir das fitas rosas que a aluna em questão colocou no cachorro, as quais apareceram em pontos dolorosos quando ele tomou forma humana .

- O pior foi essa coleira anti-pulga ! E o pior é que essa coisa não sai de jeito nenhum ! Já tentei rasgar, esticar, queimar ... nada ! E essa cor rosa dela no laço .. grrr !!

- Deixa eu ver ... "loja de truques e logradouros dos irmãos Weasleys" ... acho que não vai sair tão cedo, Sirius ... mas por que estava perseguindo ela ? 

- Tem algo de estranho com ela. Ela não é normal, tenho certeza disso. 

- Alguém que usa fitinhas vermelhas no cabelo não pode ser considerado normal. 

- Mas elas também não saem ! Aquela garota é uma peste ! 

- Jura ? Ela sempre foi tão comportada na minha aula ...

- Não importa, tenho certeza de que foi ela quem vimos no estádio, ela pode saber algo sobre nós. 

- E você a perseguindo não ajuda muita coisa, não é mesmo ? O que tem de anormal nela ? Ser bagunceira ? 

- Pra você ela pode ser uma santa, mas ela é uma peste, mesmo ! E ela me deu uma corrida outro dia que eu fiquei pasmo !

- E daí ? Nunca ouviu falar em competições de corridas de trouxas ? 

- Tem alguma mulher pré-adolescente que faz cem metros em menos de dez segundos ? E que droga, não conhece nenhum feitiço para tirar isso, não ? 

- Não, teremos que ir direto falar com os vendedores, a não ser que você vá falar com ela, ou eu vá e tenha que explicar como fiquei sabendo dessa história ou porque meu cachorro a esta perseguindo. Não se preocupe, semana que vem eu irei até Hogsmeade e procuro me informar ...

- Argh !!!

Ambos ouvem uma batida na porta e na mesma hora Sirius se transforma. 

- Lupin, Sirius, eu ... ei, desde quando resolveu usar fitas, Sirius ? - Harry o encarava, e percebe na mesma hora o quanto ele estava irritado com isso, pela cara de raiva que ele fez em forma de cão. 

- O que você quer, Harry ? - se adiantava Remo . 

- Bem, é com você, Sirius. Sabe sobre aquele papo da minha mãe mudar de idéia ? Bom, eu ... eu acho que o Kneen não é a melhor pessoa pra ficar com a Gina, ele não vai saber cuida dela, sabe. Não vai amá-la como eu, cuidar dela como eu. Será que você poderia ... poderia ... her ... dar um pulo na enfermaria e ver sobre o que eles estão conversando quando a Gina for visitá-lo ? 

- Quer dizer ... espionar ? - ele observa o afilhado de forma curioso, já tendo retornado a sua forma humana.

- Não, apenas observar e ver o que ele tanto fala com ela . 

- Ok, estou indo, Harry - ele se despede do afilhado e, ao se virar, percebe o semblante duro do amigo . 

- O que você fez ? 

- Apenas vou lhe dar uma mãozinha amiga . 

- Mas você sabe das conseqüências . 

- Infelizmente sim, mas não tenho tempo pra isso. 

- Espionar não me parece uma tática muito louvável. Sirius. 

- E não é, mas se ele acha que vale a pena observar os adversários, então talvez a hora seja agora. Antes eu pensava que era só paixonite crônica, mas me enganei. Vejamos no que isso vai dar e o quanto ele irá ser capaz de conquistar essa garota . - Sirius saiu da sala em forma de cão, tendo a maior tristeza da vida dele . 

- Olá, Penélope - Luna acenava e acariciava seu pelo - como você está bonita, sabia ? E cheira tão bem ...

Harry olhava surpreso para aquilo. Penélope ? Lupin ria mais do que nunca.

- Escuta, esse cachorro é macho - Harry se adiantava.

- Com esses lacinhos e essa coleira rosa ? Não me parece. 

- Mas ele é macho, sim. 

- Pode provar ? 

- Claro, ele ... hã, deixa pra lá - ele se retira.

- Olá, professor Lupin . 

- Olá, Luna. Foi você quem deu um banho NELA ?

- Claro . Estava toda suja e cheirando mau, dai eu dei um banho e depois alimentei a Penélope . 

- Penélope ? 

- É ... o senhor gostou ? Ficou tão bonita, né Penélope ? 

- É ... acho que ela vai gostar do nome - o cachorro latia pesadamente, mas nenhum dos dois deu a mínima.

- vem, Penélope - Luna caminhava e, inexplicavelmente, Sirius sentia como se estivesse sendo arrastado por uma força invisível, de modo que decide segui-la . 

Seria uma looooooona semana ...

***

Alguns dias depois ....

Amanda e Gina estavam voltando da enfermaria , foram visitar Yoh que ainda estava mal, a ruiva estava se culpando, e Amanda consolando-a., dizendo que não era culpa dela, o que realmente não era.

- Vamos Gina levanta esse astral, pense que daqui a pouco tempo vai ter o baile de inverno. - Amanda pega na mão de Gina e começa dançar com a amiga no corredor. - O Yoh estará ótimo , e tudo ficará bem...

- Só você para me animar, bem vamos a aula com o professor Lupin.

As duas foram conversando aos cochichos para a aula de DCTA , alguns meninos olhavam para elas, ainda mais com o boato que estava correndo que Gina Weasley e Yoh Kneen não estavam mais namorando. As duas entraram na sala , a aula era com o pessoal da Corvinal , as duas se sentaram ao lado de Luna e Gabrielle , e estavam trocando receitas de beleza, mais o professor nem notou que isso ocorria , eles abafavam a risada quando ele falava algo que era engraçado , eram meninas normais , mais nem um pouco CDF'S.

- As quatro senhoritas poderiam vir aqui e explicar a evolução que tem um feitiço negro ?

- Errr.... claro. - Diz Gina indo na frente das amigas. - Bem...

A aula foi divertida para os outros alunos e o professor , pois as quatro estavam se enrolando, mais estavam dando a explicação certa.

O sinal bateu , era hora de irem para a aula de vôo , mais está era apenas com o quinto ano da Grifinória.

- Foi divertida a aula, né ? - Pergunta Amanda ao lado de Gina.

- Foi sim. - Gina olha para o lado, e vê o sexto ano indo para a aula de trato das criaturas mágicas.

Na hora do almoço as duas deram uma passada rápida na torre para guardarem o material que não usariam mais naquela tarde. Amanda saiu na frente de Gina, a ruiva teve que trocar de blusa , pois caiu tinta na que estava usando e, na sala comunal, encontrou quem não queria encontrar: Harry Potter , mais esse não viu que a ruiva estava ali, ele estava olhando para a lareira. Gina saiu dali antes que ele a visse.

- Snufles ? Você aqui, garoto ? - Perguntou Gina. - Mas .. eu estou falando com um cachorro ... bem ... mas como eu sei que você é esperto, vem, vamos ao salão almoçar.

Sirius seguiu Gina , ele queria falar com Harry , mas já que a ruiva fez um convite que é difícil de recusar, e ela estava tão distraída que não viu que já havia chegado ao salão.

- Nossa, Gina. Demorou heim ... - Disse Amanda tirando a mochila do lugar que reservou para ela.

- Eu vim olhando os quadros , são tão bonitos.

- Ah Gina , então senta ai e almoça, não teremos as últimas duas aulas professora Minerva veio avisar, professor Snape esta adoentado, pegou uma gripe.

- Coitado do professor.- Gina fez uma cara de preocupada , as duas começaram a rir.

Harry entrou no salão, estava com o cabelo molhado, a gravata desarrumada, alguns botões da camisa aberto, não estava até em cima , ele se sentou ao lado de Rony. Amanda tomou um gole de suco e olhou admirada para o jeito "largado" de Harry. Da mesa da Corvinal um certo moreno olhava aquilo com um ar de ciúmes, Carlos riu mas não falou nada.

- Vai falar com ela, Chaz. - Diz Rika. - Mas vamos concordar meninas , o visual do Potter está muito legal. - Julieta, Miranda, Ariel e Cassie se olharam e concordaram com a cabeça.

- Depois eu falo com a Amanda. - Chaz se levanta. - Vou pegar um livro que esqueci.

Gina e Amanda estavam conversando , a ruiva vê a hora que Chaz sai do salão e cutuca a amiga.

- Vai , corre que você encontra ele. - Amanda sorriu e saiu correndo dali, Gina sorriu e pegou o material dela e da amiga e foi deixar o livro de poções na torre da Grifinória.

Amanda conseguiu alcançar Chaz , o garoto estava encarando o chão, e Amanda ficou olhando para a parede...

- Bem .... gostariadeiraobailecomigo???

- Como ?

- Gostaria de ir ao baile comigo ? - Amanda sorriu e abraçou Chaz , os dois ficaram vermelhos ao ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Desculpa ... Eu aceito ... - Chaz riu , e ergueu o rosto de Amanda.

- Obrigado por ter aceitado, até o baile senhorita Wood.

- Chaz .... me perdoa .... pelas outras semanas ... - O garoto olhou nos olhos da menina.

- Eu entendo. - Ele deu um selinho nela , e foi embora.

Amanda levou os dedos aos lábios e sorriu , estava com um sorriso besta e foi com esse sorriso para a torre. Gina estava esperando a amiga, e riu do jeito que ela estava.

- Viu um dragãozinho verde ?

- Um gatinho persa. - Ela se jogou na poltrona. - Gina eu vou ao baile com o CHAZ ... ele me convidou , daí eu e ele ...

- Você e ele ? - Gina se sentou melhor para ouvir.

- Demos um selinho , a verdade ele me deu um selinho , ai ai ai ai ai ai ai ai ai ai ai ele é tão lindo, aqueles olhos, aquele sorriso, aquele perfume - Amanda fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Amanda, não quero atrapalhar, mas temos aula de Herbologia agora...

- Vamos logo, estou com pique para tudo hoje, até para cantar uma canção para o professor Snape. - As duas se olharam e fizeram uma careta. - NAUM !!

Elas saíram rindo, teriam apenas mais uma aula e depois, folga , pois o fim de semana começava.

***

Harry estava indo em direção a sala da professora Sibilia , Rony foi acompanhar Hermione, o moreno não via mais seu padrinho, talvez não tivesse conseguido se livrar das fitas que colocaram nele.

- Harry, mais um ano e estamos formados. - Diz Neville. - Você sabe o que irá fazer depois que se formar ?

- Não pensei ainda no que irei fazer.

- Que pena, eu quero ser professor ! Vou estudar muito para realizar esse sonho !

- Eu não decidi ainda , talvez jogador ou auror.

- Você e o Rony não andam mais juntos como andavam, não é ?

- É ... - Harry entrou na sala e se sentou na última mesa.

A aula foi muito chata para todos , depois que o sinal tocou todos saíram e foram para os jardins, Harry saiu correndo para a torre, guardou o material e foi procurar pela pessoa que realmente estava no coração dele. Depois de procurar encontrou ela e Amanda, indo em direção a biblioteca.

- Gina, eu preciso falar com você.

- Eu não tenho mais nada a falar com você, Potter. - Amanda ficou olhando sem reação para o que estava acontecendo.

- Mais eu preciso, pode me escutar ?

- Não posso, estamos ocupadas, ME SOLTA POTTER !!!

- Mas por que isso ? Não vou te fazer mal, não precisa gritar, tá todo mundo olhando !

- Ora , ora ... - Aquela voz arrastada, Gina nunca sentiu tanto alivio em escutar. - Não sabe que a Weasley tem namorado, Potter ? E antes que eu vá contar ao K...Yoh ... solte ela ... só eu posso provocar a Weasley.

- Se manda Malfoy, ninguém te chamou aqui. - Gina e Amanda aproveitando a deixa , saíram correndo dali.

- Perdeu a fama Potter, é isso sua dor de cotovelo , Hogwarts inteira cansou de saber que a pobretona da Weasley era apaixonada por você. - Draco riu alto. - E eu sei o que você está pensando ... eu só fiz o que fiz , pois gosto de ver essa cara que você faz , eu adoro ver você se dar mal Potter, e por mim , você se dará muito mal !

Draco saiu dali seguido por Goyle e Pansy, Harry ficou vermelho de raiva, Rony e Hermione viram o que ocorreu, o moreno saiu dali e foi para um lugar que ele poderia pensar melhor e não agredir ninguém com insultos. Sua semana terminou mal ...

Bom, pelo menos amanhã iria ter treino de Quadribol, e poderia tentar falar como Gina novamente. Mas que droga, será que nem uma chance ela poderia lhe dar ? 

- Harry ...

- Hmm ? Rony ? O que foi ? 

- eu é que pergunto - Harry olha ao redor, percebendo que Hermione não estava por perto - o que houve ? Você anda muito distante . 

- eu estou bem, Rony - e continua andando, deixando o amigo ali . 

- Mas não está mesmo - e Rony vai atrás . 

- Dá pra parar de me seguir ? 

- Não enquanto eu não descobrir qual é o seu problema . 

- Eu não tenho nada, já disse ! - e ele apertava o passo, de modo que deixa Rony para trás .

***

- Como me encontrou ? 

- Pedi para Pitichinho te procurar, depois foi só segui-lo. Cara, definitivamente você não está bem. 

- Me deixa em paz, Rony - ele falava, sentado na grama encostando-se em uma arvore - eu estou bem. 

- Olha ... sei que não dou conselhos tão bons quanto os de Sirius, Lupin ou Hermione, mas sou seu amigo, cara. Me preocupo com Você, quero te ajudar. Anda, diz o que está acontecendo, que eu estou preocupado. Pode se abrir comigo, o que está acontecendo ? 

- Você vai rir. 

- Por que riria ? Harry, até parece que Você não passou as últimas férias na minha casa, cara ! Por que isso ? O que esta te incomodando ? 

- Você não vai acreditar .

- Tente. 

- O Kneen. 

- Heim ? Como é que é ? 

- Eu disse que você não iria acreditar. 

- Espera ... o Yoh está te incomodando ? Mas ... o que foi que ele fez ? O cara passou a semana inteira na enfermaria - o que o lembrava de que não foi visita-lo um dia sequer. Até que era uma boa idéia dar uma passada por lá no intervalo.

- Tudo ! Eu queria que ele não existisse !

- Mas ... mas ... o que ele te fez, Harry ? eu simplesmente não estou entendendo !

- Eu odeio esse sujeito !

- Pensei que você odiasse o Malfoy.

- Os dois ! Mas esse cara eu odeio mais ainda ! Queria que ele não existisse !

- Mas ... o que ele fez ? Vai me dizer que ainda esta irritado por causa do comentário que ele fez da sua família ? Harry, desencana, vai me dizer que e só por isso ? Não vale a pena ficar irritado o final de semana inteiro só por causa disso, cara. Vem, vamos ate o vilarejo comer algo e ...

- E a sua irmã, Rony . Ela só tem olhos para ele. 

- Minha ... irmã ? - Rony parava de andar. Tinha um detalhe muito importante ali que ele não estava levando em conta .

- Rony ... eu .... amo .... - Rony arregalou os olhos.

- Ama quem ? - Harry olhou para o amigo e um pequeno sorriso se formou.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo ... não é você. - Rony fechou o cenho , e se sentou ao lado dele.

- Então me conte .. quem você ama ?

- A Gina...

- Minha irmã ? - Rony sorriu. - Mais isso é maravi.... isso não é bom .... ela está namorando o Kneen.

- Eu sei disso Rony ... eu sei disso ... Ela não quer nada comigo. - Harry se lembra das palavras que ela disse a ele. - Eu quero que o Kneen tome uma poção de sumiço , tomará que a senhorita Florinda troque as fórmulas e dê essa poção a ele...

- Eu tam... quer dizer ... não pense assim ...

- Eu não posso fazer nada...

- Se serve de consolo, eu preferia a Gina namorando com você do que o Kneen, algo me diz que ele esconde alguma coisa, se quiser ajuda... eu posso te ajudar com o maior prazer.

- Obrigado Rony, mas Gina é sua irmã, e se algo acontecer ela ficará com raiva de você, por isso terei que enfrentar isso sozinho. Mas não consigo falar com ela, terei que ver se amanhã eu consigo. - Harry suspirou. - Eu descobri tarde demais que amo sua irmã.

- Somente o tempo cura feridas, somente o tempo faz as pessoas acordarem. Talvez ainda seja o começo de tudo Harry, ainda há tempo para a Gina acordar, ou somente o tempo será capaz de curar os corações feridos.

Os dois amigos se olharam, Harry fez o que há muito não fazia : Chorou. Chorou , chorou por não ter visto quem realmente amava, pois seu inimigo agora não era Voldemort, era sim Yoh Kneen o garoto que tirou Gina de seus braços, o tempo foi ingrato por mostrar tarde demais, mais se ele mostrou agora ... talvez não fosse tarde... Rony tinha razão, talvez fosse o começo de tudo. - Vamos Harry, jantar faz bem. - Diz Rony sentindo o estômago pedir alimento.

- Vamos e, Rony. - O amigo olhou para ele. - Obrigado, você deu o melhor conselho que recebi até agora.

Rony sorriu , e eles seguiram novamente para o castelo, estavam calados, Hermione esperava por eles, sorriu ao ver os dois.

- Venham, tenho algo para contar a vocês.- Os dois se olharam mas seguiram a amiga, entraram em uma sala que nunca haviam visto. - Bem , saiu no profeta diário , mas como você dois não gostam de ler... - Hermione limpou a garganta. - " Extra , o foragido Sirius Black é inocente, ontem por volta do meio-dia , Pedro Pettigrew foi preso por Aurores no centro de Londres trouxa , a captura foi difícil segundo o Auror Mundungus Fletcher, ele havia se transformado em um rato mas ficou sem saída em um beco, foi travada uma pequena batalha, pois ele estava usando uma luva especial de prata, mas as mesma foi removida logo após ele ser esporado, agora se aguarda fielmente que Sirius Black esteja vivo, pois o Ministério da Magia tem que pedir desculpas e pagar todos os anos que deixou um inocente preso, amigos íntimos de Black disseram que o homem jamais foi um Comensal da Morte, pois estava já no ultimo ano do curso de Aurores a dezesseis anos atrás. "

Rony e Harry se olharam e ficaram sem ação, Hermione estava sorrindo ao ver a cara deles , depois de uns minutos processando a noticia Harry se fez presente.

- Cadê o Sirius ?

- Ele foi com o professor Dumbledore , lógicamente após ele fazer um feitiço e tirar todas aquelas fitas cor-de-rosa , para o Ministério da Magia. - Hermione sorriu. - Harry, você vai poder sair da casa de seus tios !!!!!!

Os três amigos se abraçaram , esperança é sempre a última que morre , pensou assim Harry, que percebeu que seu óculos estava totalmente embaçado, as lágrimas não paravam de cair de seus olhos. A noticia se espalhou como pólvora pelo castelo. Naquele dia, Draco Malfoy não parecia muito contente. Edwiges estava no ombro de Harry, o garoto estava no jardim da escola, a neve caia de leve, Rony e Hermione estavam abraçados, alguns alunos estavam ali também. Dumbledore logo chegaria com Sirius Black, para a alegria do mesmo.

Amanda e Gina estavam olhando de longe tudo, Amanda queria se aproximar mas Gina não queria ir, então optou por fazer companhia a ela.

Jane estava olhando de longe também, não sabia por que mas estava sentindo uma incrível vontade de conhecer o Sirius Black de agora.

se ao menos ele saísse daquele disfarce de cachorro, poderiam ter conversado há muito tempo.

Bons tempos, quando aqueles cinco eram um bando de espertalhões e arruaceiros. Pelo visto, o truque que ensinou para eles teve sua utilidade, do contrário Sirius e Pedro não teriam conseguido se esconder durante tanto tempo.

É ... seu bebê não sabia que o cão que lhe estava causando problemas era o próprio Sirius. Mas talvez fosse melhor ele descobrir por conta própria, mesmo.

***

- Luna ...

- Sim ? 

- Eu gosto da sua companhia, sabe ... é até bom ter alguém para conversar e que não fique reclamando enquanto eu pratico com o violino ...

- sem problema ...valeu pelas aulas de vôo, a propósito. 

- Bem ... é leal ter alguém para conversar enquanto passo o tempo, valeu mesmo por ter vindo me visitar durante a semana, mas. .. não tem mais nada para fazer do que ficar aqui comigo ? 

- É que aqui é o único lugar aonde aquele pulguedo não pode me seguir - ela apontava para fora da enfermaria, indicando o que queria dizer - Yoh, eu não agüento mais, ele me segue a semana inteira !

- O que você quer que eu faça ? Estou assim por causa dele, lembra ? 

- Ai é que tá ... você é alérgico e eu quero que ele pare de me seguir ... temos objetivos em comum e um "inimigo" em comum, compreende ? O que acha de cuidarmos para que o peludo passe uma férias forçadas do lado de fora da escola ? 

- Não sou vingativo.

- É por causa dele que você está aqui, lembra ? 

- Mas posso mudar de idéia. O que pretende ? 

- Bem - ela mostrava uma pulseira amarrada no braço - essa pulseira está conectada com a coleira que eu coloquei nele, posso dar ordens para ele e ele irá obedecer, mesmo contra sua vontade. 

- E por que ele não obedeceria ? 

- Tenho motivos para acreditar que ele é bastante teimoso ... mas continuando, vou ordenar que ele fique lá fora, e ele não poderá vir aqui por que a coleira não deixa.

- E se chover ? 

- um banho não lhe fará mal, e se a coisa engrossar, eu mando ele voltar pra dentro. Mas o professor Lupin vai saber na hora que eu estou mantendo o cachorro lá fora e virá atras de mim, no entanto ...

- No entanto ...

- É ai que você entra, você fica com a pulseira, é perfeito, é a última pessoa que vão procurar. 

- Não sei, não ...

- Ele vai ficar longe e você poderá ficar com a Weasley, entendeu ? 

- Tenho que responder agora ? 

- Não, pode me dar a resposta até o fim do dia. 

- Certo. 

- Olá, Yoh !

- Gina ! - os olhos dele brilhavam - Me tira daqui !

- Vá com calma, senhor Kneen - madame Pomfrey o advertia - pode ir, mas recomendo cuidado, ouviu ? não está no seu melhor estado. 

- Pode deixar, madame Pomfrey. Eu vou cuidar dele. 

- Falo sério, Virgínia. Não deixe-o nem a vinte metros de qualquer cachorro, entendeu ? Se isso acontecer, o estado dele pode piorar, e muito - ela falava, enquanto Yoh terminava de se trocar e pegar seus livros e o estojo do seu violino.

- Certo, então obrigado pela estadia, madame Pomfrey. 

- Até não tão cedo, Yoh.

- Até - ele se despedia, ao passo que os três ali saem, de modo que Luna segue em caminho oposto a eles. Tinha que resolver umas coisas com um certo canino ...

***

A mesma caminhava pelos corredores da escola. Onde estava aquela cachorrinho ? 

- Ah, achei você, Penélope - o mesmo não latiu desta vez - vem comigo, vem ! - Ele a seguiu, de modo que foram até a parte das carruagens. -- Bem, vamos resolver isso, totó. Quero que fique aqui até eu mandar você entrar, certo ? - O cachorro sorriu, de modo que Luna percebeu que ele não usava mais a coleira. Ela dá um passo para trás, quando Sirius toma a forma humana, encarando-a. 

E que encarada, pensava. Ele tinha praticamente o dobro do seu tamanho !

- Glup !

- Olá, menininha. Ainda querendo brincar, é ? - ele sorria ameaçadoramente para ela, e naquele momento, a menina que tinha o mesmo nome de sua antecessora ficou estática de medo. 

- Bom ... eu já vou indo ...

- Espera um pouco - ele a pega pelo braço e a ergue - não ia se divertir as minhas custas ? 

- NHAC !!! - Sirius a solta quando a mesma encrava os dentes em seu braço. 

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!! MOLECA !!! - ele corre atrás dela e, quando percebe que ela estava ganhando terreno, ele se transforma em cachorro e a segue, conseguindo ficar ao lado dela, com muito esforço. 

- Au ! (tradução : até que Você corre bem, menina !)

- Mamãe vive dizendo isso - ela continua correndo. 

Sirius continua atrás dela, um pouco surpreso. Ela ... ela entendeu o que ele disse ? 

- Socorro ! - ela diminuía a velocidade para algo mais normal ao correr pelos corredores do colégio, parando atrás de Lupin e se escondendo. - professor, esse cachorro feio quer me morder !

- Mas que coisas feia, Penélope - ele sorria para o amigo - deixa a menina em paz, vai.

- Au ! ( tradução : mas ... Lupin, essa menina ...) 

Ela dá língua para Sirius, e o mesmo se conforma, dando meia volta. Isso não iria terminar assim ...

- Ele te machucou ? - Perguntou Lupin se agachando.

- Não, professor. - Luna sorriu. - Eu machuquei ele...

- Como ????

- Nada não. - Luna sorriu, Lupin teve um dejá vú , aquele sorriso, ele já havia visto aquele sorriso em tantas ocasiões passadas ....

- Então vá para a torre da Lufa-Lufa, que logo tocarão o alarme para os alunos irem para suas casas.

- Tchau, professor ! - ela pega uma pedra que estava no bolso e, fazendo mira, acerta em cheio em Sirius na forma de cão, o qual já se afastava. O mesmo range os dentes e late, de modo que a menina não fica ali, sendo perseguida por um cão furioso. Ela faz uma curva e para em uma parede, de modo que Sirius vem com tudo, até que ela afunda na parede e ele se choca contra o concreto maciço. 

- Au ! Caim ! Caim ! (tradução : Diabos ! Devia ter saído com mais garotas da lufa-lufa pra descobrir onde ficava a entrada - ele se erguia, zonzo pela batida, cambaleando pelo caminho. 

Aquilo já estava começando a ficar intimo e pessoal ...

Luna entrou rindo na sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa , até que era divertido provocar o cão Black , de forma que começou a rir mais ainda.

- Mas o que é isso, meu amigo ? - Remo se dirigia ao cão, que entrara em sua sala. - algum problema ? 

- Todos ! Aquela menina é uma peste, se eu ...

- calma, deixa pra lá. É só uma adolescente, é comum essa atitude dela, fazíamos o mesmo, lembra ? 

- Eu não era assim, digo ... bom, você me entendeu.

- Entendi mesmo. 

- Quem é aquela garota ? 

- Luna Fletcher, por que ? 

- Luna ... Fletcher ? quer dizer que ... o pai dela ... é o ... 

- Pois é, pode acreditar, aquela garotinha de 13 anos é a filha mais velha do bom e velho Fletcher, o mesmo que acabou de prender nosso velho amigo Rabicho ...

- Mundungus se casou com a Gaia, que era sua namorada... - Sirius se calou ao ver a cara do amigo. - Desculpe, não foi minha intenção.

- Tudo bem, eu sei - ele olhava para fora - eu não tenho moral alguma para culpa-lo, pelo contrario, ele foi um grande amigo, consolou ela quando ela mais precisou. Hoje eu posso me sentir melhor graças a poção de Snape, mas na época ... sabe, eu pensava em pedi-la em casamento, mas tinha medo de feri-la e fazê-la ficar igual a mim, no fim eu disse que queria dar um fim ao nosso relacionamento, e ela chorou muito, sabe . A Luna ... ela me lembra a Gaia, o olhar adolescente, cheio de energia e bagunceira ... ela tem uma boa família . 

- Nunca sentiu vontade de voltar atrás ?

Remo se ajeitou e olhou pela janela, até que seria bom ver Gaia novamente.

- Não ... - ele dizia em voz alta para ninguém em especial, apesar de Sirius estar presente - o que passou, passou. Ela reconstruiu sua vida sem mim, não precisa de mim, e não sou eu quem irei estragar isso - ele terminava de ajeitar seus materiais. Ainda tinha muito o que preparar, muito para vir. - - Foi melhor assim . Quando vejo essa menina cheia de vida, me consolo sabendo que a mulher que um dia eu amei agora e feliz, e foi um dos meus amigos quem fez isso. Ele não me traiu, pelo contrário, ele fez algo que eu não podia fazer.

- Você Remo , as vezes eu acho que você é masoquista.....

- Talvez . Bem, Você amava aquela mulher, não amava ? Mas isso foi no passado, hoje seu coração não bate tão forte por ela quanto antigamente, não é mesmo ? Pois eu digo o mesmo, já não sinto a paixão contagiante que eu sentia, mas pelo menos fico feliz que uma amiga tenha tido mais sorte do que nós, tomado um rumo diferente dos demais. Veja Tiago, Pedro, eu e Você. E as outras também, sabe. Marie, por exemplo. Ou nossa falecida amiga, sabe ... eu acho que ela se deu bem, me pergunto o que aconteceria se ela estivesse ao meu lado, mas deixa estar. Isso e passado .

- Hum ... - Sirius se sentou. - Mas sabe que ... a peste de cabelo branco ... não, não é nada ... loucura minha. - ele toma a forma de cão, saindo.

- Aonde vai ? 

- Jantar.

- Desse jeito ? 

- Eu ainda não cheguei oficialmente aqui, iriam se assustar com isso. E desse jeito posso ficar perto do Harry sem chamar suspeitas. Ele deve estar no salão agora, estou indo.

***

- E então, sente-se melhor ? 

- Sim, minha linda. Como tem passado ? Sinto saudades de você. 

- Mesmo ? - os olhos dela brilhavam - Que bom ! - a mesma o abraçava. Sentia saudade, muita saudade mesmo. 

- Bom, vamos até o alojamento para eu colocar minhas coisas, depois vamos comer algo que eu estou morrendo de fome, ai aproveitamos o resto do dia, ok ? Fiquei a semana toda dentro da enfermaria, não sei o que andou acontecendo por ai e preciso respirar novos ares ! Se bem que estou curioso, a Luna estava me contando que ela colocou umas fitas especiais em um cachorro e elas não saiam de jeito nenhum, parece que o professor Lupin e o diretor tiveram que levá-lo a outro lugar para retirar as fitas e ... bom, deixa pra lá, chega de ficar comentando o que aconteceu na escola nesses dias, pois só você me interessa.

- Ok - ambos caminham até a Corvinal, aonde todos tem uma surpresa. - pena que sua mãe não está aqui, ela ia adorar ver que você melhorou.

- Pois é, mas você sabe, tem coisas que "papai e mamãe precisam fazer, depois de um tempo sem se encontrarem".

- Yoh ! Cara, como você tá ? 

- Puxa, cê tá vivo, é ? 

As perguntas não paravam, até o momento em que ele retira seu violino de dentro da caixa. 

- Ah não cara, de novo não ! - alguns se preparavam para tapar os ouvidos, quando escutam aquilo. 

Era uma doce melodia. Doce e bela, sem igual. Suave, envolvente, cativante, animadora, incentivadora. 

E a maneira como ele tocava ... como se fosse uma habilidade natural. Comparando com o Yoh antes de ir para a enfermaria, este de agora estava bem mais evoluído. Quando ele disse que estava enferrujado, não acreditaram, acharam que era pura conversa . 

Se enganaram. O mesmo praticava desde muito, mas muito cedo. Antes mesmo de andar de vassoura, ele já tocava tal instrumento. A maturidade e o surgimento de novos gostos o fizeram deixar aquilo de lado, mas certas coisas você nunca esquece. 

Todos ali ficam espantados. Não imaginavam que mãos que seguravam tão fortemente uma vassoura para atingir altas velocidades eram capazes de puxar de um fino instrumento tão bela melodia.

Ele para de tocar, meia hora depois. O salão comunal da Corvinal estava lotado de alunos de todos os anos, e só não estava mais cheia por que a entrada estava fechada. 

- Nossa - Gina estava espantada. Não imaginava que ele tinha essa habilidade com tal instrumento. 

Todos ali pensavam de igual forma, de modo que quando ele termina, uma salva de palmas é ouvida. O barulho é tão grande, que podia ser ouvido até mesmo do lado de fora. 

- Lindo Yoh , adorei. - Diz Gina o abraçando.

- Eu toquei somente para ti. - Yoh beijou Gina , e foram aplaudidos.

Depois de todos conversarem , eles saíram da sala comunal da Corvinal, e foram indo devagar até o salão, para o jantar.

Amanda veio correndo e seguiu com os dois.

- Yoh , janta com a gente ? - Perguntou Amanda.

- É Yoh , por favor ! - Gina fez carinha de bebê.

- Tudo bem, vamos lá.

Ambos começaram a andar, até que Gina fitou bem QUEM estava no salão. 

Ela até que tentou mudar de direção, mas quando se deu conta, Yoh já estava sentado na mesa da Grifinória, com ela se sentando ao seu lado, e Amanda a sua frente .

- Oi, Yoh ! Sente-se melhor ? - Hermione acenava para ele.

- Estou, obrigado pelos doces.

- De nada . - ela respondia, estando ao lado de Rony ... e Rony ao lado de Harry, o qual olhava Gina pelo canto do olho , e tentava tragar a presença daquele sujeito ali, enquanto jogava ocasionalmente um pouco de comida no chão.

Yoh espirou um pouco, mas não deu importância, continuou conversando com todos que vinham conversar com ele.

- Yoh , amor , você está bem ? - Perguntou Gina.

- Sim . Lembra do que madame Pomfrey disse ? Ainda estou me recuperando, é só uma gripe passageira - ele espirrava de novo - não disse ? 

- Yoh, e aquele violino, como esta ? - perguntava Amanda. 

- Vai bem, por que ? 

- Você sabe de algo ? - Gina estava curiosa

- Claro. Toda vez que eu passava pelo corredor da enfermaria eu ouvia um som de taquara rachada. 

- Também não precisa humilhar - ele falava, visivelmente ofendido. 

- Tá, até que ficou bom. Madame Pomfrey tem uma ótima paciência, heim. 

- Bom ... ela disse que aprecia a música ... e disse que eu estava longe de atingir isso, dai tinha que praticar quando ela não estava e isso se não houvesse ninguém ali. 

- E que tal tocar algo pra gente ? 

- Agora ? 

- Claro ! 

- Não sei ...

- Yoh acabou de fazer um recital lá na torre da Corvinal, você precisava ter visto. 

- Ah, mas que maldade, Yoh . Justo eu que volta e meia era obrigada a ouvir aquilo no caminho das aulas, não vou ganhar nada ? - ela fazia uma cara de desapontamento . 

- Toca, Yoh - Gina segurava em seu ombro, fazendo aviãozinho e servindo comida na boca dele. 

- Bem ... atchim ... eu - ele erguia o pescoço. Sua mãe não estava ali, acabou indo passar o final de semana em casa, com seu pai, como sempre. E isso só por que soube que o estado dele iria aumentar. 

- Anda, Yoh - Amanda o incentivava . 

- Olha, eu ...

- Vamos resolver isso - ela se erguia - gente, quem é a favor de que o Yoh toque ? - algumas meninas erguiam a mão, deixando-o levemente encabulado. 

- Ei, o que você vai fazer ? - Harry dirigia a palavra a ele pela primeira vez em dias. 

- Não é que eu queira fazer, mas elas não me deixam opção. 

- Não aqui, eu gosto de comer em silêncio, por favor. Vá se exibir em outro lugar .- Ele jogava mais comida para debaixo da mesa . 

- Harry, não seja grosseiro - Hermione batia em seu ombro mas ele não dava a minina. Realmente não estava com a menor vontade de fazer amizade ou ser gentil com o mesmo.

Naquele momento, Yoh se lembrou do tratamento que recebeu das ultimas vezes em que conversou - se é que aquilo pode ser chamado de conversa - com Harry. Muito parecido com agora. 

- Como diz aquele ditado trouxa, Potter, "A voz do povo e a voz de Deus" - ele abria sua caixa, revelando um belíssimo violino bem trabalhado e cuidado, o qual reluzia com a iluminação .Gina e Amanda se afastam um pouco mais, de modo que ele tem espaço. Alguns alunos da mesa olham para ele, curiosos, e ficam em total silêncio. 

Começa com algumas notas bem suaves, quase imperceptíveis. 

Depois, mais graves. 

Em seguida, mais amenas . 

Fortes.

Envolventes. 

Draco pisca seguidas vezes rapidamente. Aquilo que ele estava ouvindo ... não podia ser ... 

A Glória de Seizer !

Segundo a historia, um antigo Lorde Malfoy que viveu no norte da Irlanda, defendeu bravamente seu território contra trouxas e bruxos ingleses que queriam tomar o poder, e o mesmo trouxe orgulho para toda uma geração de Malfoys com sua vitória, mostrando o quanto era forte. 

Aquela melodia ... a qual seu pai lhe ensinou só uma vez, e até hoje ele se esforçava para acertar ... o Kneen ... ele tocava aquilo com seu violino, o mesmo não fazia nem metade daquilo com seu piano. 

Ele não se agüenta de curiosidade e se ergue, caminhando ate lá, ficando há poucos metros dele, observando- o. 

- Se manda, grifinório - ele empurra Simas, o qual sai de seu lugar, de modo que Draco se senta bem ao lado de Yoh, não acreditando . Aquilo era uma melodia história, que só os mais antigos livros de história relatavam. 

- Ei, seu estúpido ! - ele reclamava, mas todos estavam tão hipnotizados que mal deram atenção a ele. 

- Bela melodia , não acha Minerva ? 

- A Glória de Seizer, Alvo. 

- Quem esta tocando ? O jovem Malfoy ? 

- Kneen. 

- Compreendo . 

De seu lugar Snape, mesmo comendo, prestava atenção naquilo. Conhecia um pouco da historia dos Malfoy, uma das famílias de bruxos mais antigas da era atual. Aquela melodia não era apenas algo para se vangloriar do poder deles, era uma demonstração do amor pela sua terra natal, pelo que era seu, o desejo de defender aqueles que estavam sob suas asas. 

- Nunca achei que iria ouvir tal coisa aqui - comentava o professor Alvo. O salão inteiro estava em silêncio, de modo que o som ecoava por ele. 

Gina estava admirada. Já o ouviu tocando, mas estava impressionada. Sabia que ele literalmente estava colocando sua alma ali, para poder tocar tão bem. 

E era verdade ! Podia jurar que ele estava com uma cor estranha ... estava corando ... ficando inchado ... com algumas bolinhas vermelhas no rosto ...

Seus olhos ... seus olhos estavam fechados, mas a face ... 

Algo estava errado. Muito. 

Ele termina a melodia, mas ninguém bate palmas, simplesmente por que não tiveram tempo. O som do violino dele caindo no chão era a única coisa ouvida. 

Primeiro, ele se apoiou na mesa da Grifinória e vomitou. Mas vomitou mesmo, mais do que tinha comido. 

Depois, ele bateu com a face na mesa, e ficou ali. Seus olhos estavam fechados, ele se contorcia violentamente, tendo espasmos naquele local, enquanto uma baba escorria pela sua boca. 

Todos estavam surpresos, e muitos em pânico. Amanda correu para chamar madame Pomfrey, enquanto Draco, o qual estava próximo, tocava na testa dele e no pescoço, percebendo ...

- A temperatura dele esta diminuindo - ele segurava no pulso - e o pulso dele esta sumindo também - ele coloca a cabeça próxima ao coração de Yoh, tendo uma surpresa - ele ... nossa ... o coração dele esta quase ... parando !

Naquele momento, Rony olhou assustado para Harry, e o mesmo mal entendia. 

Mas aquele olhar ...

Rony não achou que o amigo falou serio quando disse que queria que o Yoh sumisse de "suas" vidas, mas ... ele não achou que quando ele disse sumir, ele quis dizer algo daquele jeito. 

Mas, ao ver o namorado de sua irmã ali estendido na mesa e tendo convulsões, ele começou a pensar até onde o amigo iria para conquistar o coração de sua irmã, até que ponto ele seria capaz de agir.

Ele pulou por cima da mesa, ficando ajoelhado nela. Com jeito ele apoia ambas as mãos no peito de Yoh e começa a fazer uma massagem pulmonar nele . 

- Levanta, anda ! - ele continuava, sob o olhar de pânico da irmã. No que ele foi pensar ? - anda - Desde quanto tinha o direito de decidir o que era melhor para ela ? Quase perdeu o amor dela no ano passado, e o de Hermione também, por causa disso - acorda - tudo bem que ainda tinha ressalvas contra o Yoh, mas ... mas isso era algo totalmente além do que ele imaginava. Harry não seria capaz de algo assim, seria ? 

Seria ? 

Madame Pomfrey chegou com Florinda no salão, as duas colocaram ele na maca que Madame Pomfrey havia conjurado, logo elas saíram dali levando Yoh as pressas para a ala hospitalar.

Enquanto ele saia, os alunos estavam em sem ação. Não sabiam o que aconteceu, tentavam entender. Amanda , Chaz, Gina e um monte de alunos da Corvinal foram atrás dele, enquanto alguns da Grifinória se limpavam da sujeira na mesa. 

- Será que ele vai ficar bem ? - Hermione colocava a mão no ombro de Rony. 

- Espero que sim, Mione. Espero que sim. 

- Você ... você fez o que pode, Rony. A maioria estava desesperada e você fez aquilo. 

- Meu pai é curioso quanto a trouxas, acabei aprendendo um pouco sobre isso - ele olhava par o chão, ao perceber que o violino de Yoh havia sumido. Onde teria ido parar ? - mas acho que não serviu de muito.

- Você fez o que pôde, Rony. Sua irmã ... eu estou orgulhosa de você. Muito. Tenho certeza de que ele ficará bom. 

- Eu quero acreditar nisso, Mione - ele olhava preocupado e com um olhar de culpa para Harry, a culpa que ele mesmo sentia a respeito do que disse de seu provável ex-futuro cunhado.

- Vamos Rony, vamos ir lá com sua irmã.

Draco fez a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça, correu até o corujal , não que sentisse amizade pelo Kneen, mas sua professora deveria saber que o filho estava mal.

__

" Profª. Kneen ,

Seu filho teve um ataque na hora do jantar, foi muito mal para a enfermaria , eu senti que o pulso dele estava parando... Venha para a escola.

Draco Malfoy."

- Draco ? 

- O que é ? - ele se virava para Goyle . 

- Para quem foi essa carta ? 

- Para a professora Kneen, mas não pense que eu me importo com o idiota do Kneen, ele foi burro por ter saído ainda estando daquele jeito. Só fiz isso por que estou curioso com o conhecimento dele e da professora. E além do mais - ele se lembrava da melodia que ouviu - tenho assuntos pendentes a resolver com ele. - Vai logo Gwenhwyfar , entregue essa carta a pessoa certa.

A coruja dourada com o brasão da família Malfoy na coleira levantou vôo, Draco olhou ela ir, e depois olhou para Crabbe e Pansy.

- Vamos para a sala comunal da Sonserina.

- E o Kneen ? 

- O que tem ? 

- Não vai vê-lo ? 

- Se ele ficar bom ou não, é problema dele, Goyle. Vamos, temos mais coisas para resolver do que ficar nos preocupando com isso.

Eles se retiram, até que Draco dá pela falta de Goyle, o qual havia ficado para trás, mas em seguida ele o vê correndo. 

- Aonde foi ?

- Fui ver se a coruja foi direitinho. Não vai querer que nenhum grifinório intercepte a coruja e fique rindo de você, não é mesmo ? 

- É, tem razão, vamos. Já está ficando tarde, e estou ficando com sono. A última coisa que quero é encontrar com um fantasma por aqui. 

***

Quase morto.

- Vamos, garoto ! - ela usava todas as suas técnicas de reanimação, ressuscitamento ... tudo !

- Eu quero entrar ! - ela ouvia os gritos da ruiva do lado de fora - deixa eu entrar !

- Nada disso ! - Florinda segurava os alunos do lado de fora - ninguém entra aqui ! Madame Pomfrey !

- Não posso ser interrompida agora, Florinda ! Isso é muito difícil, não deixe ninguém entrar !

Havia um número enorme de alunos do lado de fora da enfermaria. Lufa-Lufa, Grifinória, Corvinal ... até mesmo alguns alunos da Sonserina, seja admirados com o recital, seja curiosos, mesmo. 

- Será que ele ficará bem ? - Rony se perguntava, de modo que seu lamento era ouvido por Hermione. A mesma estava do lado de fora da enfermaria, encostada em uma parede. Sabia que não poderia entrar lá, no máximo um parente dele, e não havia nenhum por ali no momento. 

- Rony, pare com isso, não vai adiantar de nada ! Só podemos rezar por ele ! 

- Rezar ? Hermione, você viu, o pulso dele estava quase nulo !

- EU SEI, MAS NENHUM DE NÓS DOIS É MÉDICO, NÃO PODEMOS FAZER NADA !!!!- Rony a encara, percebendo um certo desespero em sua voz - desculpe, eu ... eu não queria gritar com você.

- T-tudo bem, eu ... desculpe, não sabia que você e ele eram assim tão amigos. 

- Eu ficaria assim por qualquer pessoa que eu conhecesse, se quer sabe - ela enxugava lágrimas furtivas que escapavam. 

- Desculpe. Mas eu realmente não sei o que houve. Eu ... nessa semana que passou eu fiquei sabendo de algo e pensei uma coisa a respeito dele, mas ... bom, você entendeu. 

- O que você pensou ? 

- Algo que eu não queria ter pensado ... e gostaria de esquecer que pensei nisso algum dia. - ele observa a porta ser fechada e trancada por dentro, e sua irmã se aproximando com o medo estampado no rosto. Ele nota que o capitão da Corvinal a segurava pelos ombros, ao passo que um rapaz de cabelos cinzas abraçava outra que estava chorando. 

- Rony ... ela precisa de você . 

- Eu ... 

- Você é o irmão dela, Rony. Você sempre quis uma chance de reconquistar o respeito dela, não é ? 

- Não desse jeito. 

- Não importa, ela precisa de você. Precisa muito. 

- Certo - ele se aproxima e Carlos a solta, ao passo que Rony a abraça carinhosamente - Mana, calma, vai dar tudo certo . - ele falava, tentando lhe dar algum consolo. 

- Ele ... ele ... ELE ... - Gina soluçava desesperadamente. Nunca, mas nunca viu sua irmã assim. Bem, até viu, quando ela descobriu que fora usada por Voldemort. 

Mas aquilo ...

Ela o abraçava, apertando-o com uma força que ele duvidava que a caçula tivesse. Fazia tempo desde que se trataram assim, com tamanho grau de intimidade e carinho. 

Um carinho que Yoh deveria conhecer. 

Se sentia um crápula ao sentir as lágrimas dela encostando em seu peito. E quando ela lhe dirigiu a palavra, ele se sentiu pior ainda. 

- Mano ... você ... você acha que vai terminar tudo bem ? 

Ele congela com as palavras dela, quando percebe a total gravidade da situação.

Gina precisava de segurança. 

No entanto, ele não podia fornecer tal segurança, simplesmente por que a mesma não existia. Não sabia o que iria acontecer, e pelo pouco que sabia sobre o corpo humano, Yoh estava tremendamente mal. 

- Vai dar sim - ele mentia, forçando uma entonação de voz para lhe dar segurança - vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver. 

***

- O que eu faço, Madame Pomfrey ? 

- Os embrugos ! Traga-os ! - Florinda os trás e, com uma seringa, ela insere diretamente na veia dele - isso deve fazer o pulso dele voltar ao normal !

- Não está funcionando !

- Tenha calma ! Não podemos perder a calma nesse momento ! Continue com a massagem pulmonar !

- C-c-claro ! - ela continuava, tentando manter normal o pouco batimento cardíaco que ele possuía . - não esta dando certo ! Não está ! 

- Continue ! - ela misturava o conteúdo de alguns frascos - não desista - ela se aproxima e injeta outra seringa nele, fazendo o coração bater um pouco mais rápido . 

- Mas ... isso não vai durar muito ! O coração está batendo devagar novamente !

- Não entre em pânico, Florinda ! Não entre em pânico ! 

- Mas ele vai morrer, vai morrer, vai morr ...

As palavras dela são detidas quando sente a mão de Pomfrey batendo em sua face. A mesma o vira, surpresa com aquilo.

- Nunca desista, entendeu ? Nossa profissão não admite falhas, Florinda. Não podemos falhar, você me compreende ? - ela olhava paro garota enquanto amarrava uma tala no braço dele - vidas dependem de nós, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de nos desesperar. - ela segurava na nuca de Yoh, aproximando uma erva próxima ao nariz dele - Nunca ! Pois nós deixamos de ser seres humanos para ser algo além disso. Somos frios, somos precisos ... somos médicos ! Somos aqueles que não desistem nem mesmo quando o coração para, somos aqueles que mesmo depois da morte continuamos lutando para arrancar a vitória, entendeu ? Nunca desista ! 

- Mas não adianta de nada ! - ela encarava sua supervisora - o corpo dele está entrando em processo terminal, do jeito que está, nada do que fizermos fará diferença, ele está piorando, não fará a menor diferença !

- Fará diferença para ele - ela gritava , enquanto continuava com a massagem cardíaca. Florinda se aproxima e mede o pulso, assim como checa o batimento cardíaco dele : inexistente . O coração do jovem havia parado . 

- Madame Pomfrey ...- ela colocava a mão na boca, assustada . No entanto, sua supervisora continuava ignorando-a.

Ela não queria acreditar, recusava-se a aceitar realidade. Florinda torna a medir o pulso do mesmo, a pressão, o batimento cardíaco, a temperatura do corpo ...

Nada.

Nenhuma diferença.

Ele estava da mesma forma que da última vez, segundos atrás.

Seu pulso era nulo.

Sua pressão, incompatível com o esperado.

Sua temperatura corporal, extremamente baixa.

Seu batimento cardíaco ... inexistente.

Demora alguns instantes, mas ela finalmente se dá conta da real gravidade da situação, a qual Madame Pomfrey parecia ignorar, ou melhor, não queria aceitar, se recusava a aceitar.

Yoh M. Kneen, aluno do quinto ano da escola de magia e bruxaria Hogwarts, um garoto sorridente, estudioso, esforçado, companheiro, compreensivo e carismático, apesar de nunca se importar em fazer sucesso entre as pessoas.

Um aluno com planos bem simples para seu futuro, nenhum deles envolvendo planos muito ambiciosos que o levassem a um status mundial. Em sua maioria, seu plano principal, sua maior ambição até o presente momento, era se graduar, estudar CURA para se tornar um medi-bruxo, formar uma família, em suma, uma vida normal, sem grandes peripécias ou riscos, como ser jogador de Quadribol ou auror. Nada demais, nada mesmo. Apenas uma pessoa normal, que sempre evitou ao máximo ficar a parte da eterna competição entre as casas, as quais jogavam aluno contra aluno, em uma competição de pontos que gerava um ódio ilógico através de um jogo que perdera seu sentido há séculos.

Um desejo bem simples, aparentemente simples de ser resolvido. Um futuro alcançável, sem grandes complicações.

Um futuro que lhe fora negado para sempre, um direito que lhe fora roubado.

Um sorriso que não seria mais visto. Sorriso o qual, em sua simplicidade, encantou a tantos por tanto tempo.

Yoh M. Kneen. Muitos sonhos, poucas ambições. Um futuro que lhe fora negado.

Uma vida que ele poderia ter tido, mas agora não teria mais.

Simplesmente por que, agora, o mesmo já não se encontrava entre nós.

Yoh M. Kneen, aluno do quinto da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts.

Um sorriso que não seria mais visto, uma vez que o dono já não estava entre nós.

Florinda tocava novamente no corpo inerte, encarando a dura realidade.

Yoh M. Kneen.

Aluno.

Namorado.

Corvinal.

Apanhador.

Amigo.

Corredor.

Morto.


	7. Até que a Morte nos Separe

Capítulo 6 - Até que a Morte nos Separe

  
  
Capítulo VI - Até que a Morte nos Separe  
  
  
  
Amanda era acalmada por Chaz, Rika ocasionalmente batia com a mão na parede, Miranda estava totalmente inerte, observando o namorado andar de um lado para o outro, pronta para ampará-lo quando ele começasse a chorar, Julieta estava chorando ao lado de James ... e Ariel ficava parada, observando a porta. A porta que uma hora iria se abrir. Por que ela acreditava que ela iria se abrir. Para não entrar em desespero, expulsou de si todo sentimento negativo, toda raiva, rancor, medo, pânico ... tudo o que estava tomando conta daquele local.   
Ela olha pelo canto do olho, percebendo que o professor Lupin e o cachorro dele se aproximam .   
- Como ele está ? - o professor se dirigia a Ariel.   
- Ainda não saíram ... professor, o que o senhor acha que houve ?   
- Eu não imagino.  
- Carlos - Miranda interrompia o garoto que já estava criando um buraco no chão .  
- O que é ? - havia um certo desespero em sua voz. Algo que não combinava com ele, com sua personalidade, com seu tipo. Ela nunca vira Carlos daquele jeito, nunca. A única vez que viu ele agir fora do normal fora quando o capitão da Sonserina bateu em Yoh, e ele disse que se isso se repetisse, iria arrebentá-lo. Madame Hooch provavelmente considerou como uma troca de farpas entre jogadores, mas ela conhecia Carlos o suficiente para saber que tal comportamento não combinava com suas atitudes.  
- Você o conhece desde pequeno ... o que acha que pode ter acontecido ?   
- Não sei - ele continuava andando. Não conseguia ficar parado, de forma que ocasionalmente dava uma batida na porta, a qual não se abria.   
- Como ele esta´? - ele se vira, reconhecendo aquela voz que vinha daquela que era uma de suas melhores jogadores - ele está bem ?   
- Eu não sei, Cho - ele se aproximava da moça, não resistindo e abraçando-a. Eram grandes amigos, Rika lembrava-se. Entraram no mesmo ano, assim como ela, e era uma de suas maiores amigas. Na verdade, com exceção de Miranda e ela, Cho era a única moça da qual Carlos não tinha vergonha de demonstrar o que realmente sentia. Nem um pouco. Tanto que ele começa a chorar silenciosamente, descarregando suas lágrimas no ombro dela.  
Por sua vez, Cho também queria chorar, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Não com Carlos ali. Não que tivesse vergonha de fazer isso na frente dele, mas sabia que precisava dar forças a ele. Claro, o mesmo estava tão desesperado que não percebeu que Miranda faria tal coisa com igual prazer, mas felizmente a mesma compreendia tal atitude dele.  
Cho o encaminha até Miranda - ela se sentiria bem melhor, sendo útil em consolá-lo e vai até a porta, batendo na mesma. Primeiro Cedrico, e agora ... não, não era bom pensar nisso. Não outra vez. Em verdade, sentia uma simpatia, uma amizade enorme por Yoh. A deteminação e genialidade do mesmo eram fascinante. Já fora infeliz no passado ao perder a pessoa que amava - a dor de Cedrico era suplantada pelo seu desejo de não se permitir lágrimas que não fossem devidas - não permitiria que outra pessoa passasse pelo mesmo - ela olhava para Gina, nos braços de Rony, a qual não parava de chorar - não podia.   
Ainda mais agora, depois de sua última decepção amorosa. E pensar que no período anterior havia se interessado tanto por Harry que não desejaria mais ninguém na vida além dele. Estava prestes a abrir seu coração novamente, a deixar para trás as mágoas do passado.  
Mas ele a magoou. Ele a feriu, e da forma mais dolorosa possível.  
A ausência, o descaso, o abandono.  
Quantas vezes já senti uma dor enorme no peito enquanto esperava por uma coruja dele, algum sinal ? Qualquer coisa ?  
Mas o pior, não sentia exatamente ódio dele, pelo contrário ... talvez tivesse sido melhor, talvez tivesse sido um erro, talvez ... - ela olhava novamente para Gina - talvez o mesmo estivesse confuso quanto a verdadeira dona dos seus sentimentos, de forma que não queria se pricipitar.  
E a julgar pelos boatos que ouviu pelos corredores da escola, já havia chegado a uma conclusão. Se era isso que Harry queria, felicidades para ele ... mas Yoh não podia morrer ! Desejava do fundo de seu coração que algo acontecesse, que algo o salvasse, que um milagre acontecesse !  
Qualquer coisa !!!  
- Esse cachorro - Carlos fitava Sirius - ele ... Yoh era alérgico a pelo de cachorro quando mais novo - ele continuava fitando-o - e passou os últimos dias na enfermária devido a um surto da mesma alergia ... O QUE DIABOS ESSE ANIMAL FAZ AQUI ?!?!?!?   
- Mas não tinha nenhum cachorro no salão, Carlos - Amanda frisava, enquanto que Rony furtivamente mandava um olhar para Harry, lembrando-se de que O amigo estava jogando comida para debaixo da mesa para Sirius, em formA de cão, pegar.  
Definitivamente não era uma boa hora para comentar a respeito daquilo  
Minerva, Flitwick, Sprout, Hooch ... até mesmo Snape estava ali, curioso com o garoto. Em verdade, era até irônico tal coisa acontecer. Em uma época na qual o medo de um ataque pela parte de Você-Sabe-Quem aconteça a qualquer momento, ser atingido gravemente por algo interno era tão ... inesperado. Muitos haviam se esquecido que uma simples dor de cabeça poderia ser tão mortal quanto um relâmpago, dependendo de sua intensidade.   
Outro aluno. Outro a ser atingido. Estaria ele morto, ou viveria ? De qualquer forma, era um sinal dos tempos maus que se aproximavam, os quais ele preferia não ter que se lembrar. Tantos que morreram, muitos por suas mãos, quando servia ao lorde da trevas ...  
Em um rápido movimento, Snape desarma Carlos, o qual apontava sua varinha para Sirius, enquanto seus amigos o seguravam. O mesmo dava um sorriso frio para Sirius. Realmente era uma pena, até que o Black merecia um pouco de dor e ...  
- Me larguem !  
- Só se você se acalmar ! - Rika e James o seguravam - você não é o único a ficar irritado aqui, entendeu ?  
- Entendi, entendi, desculpem, eu estava com a cabeça quente - ambos o largam, de modo que ele se espreguiça um pouco e torce o pescoço - MALDITO ANIMAL !!! - Carlos pula encima de Sirius, o qual estava em forma de cachorro, e no instante seguinte ambos estavam se atracando no chão.  
Bem ... na verdade, Sirius procurava a melhor brecha para sair dali, pois Carlos estava decidido a matá-lo com as próprias mãos, e ele não o largava por nada, apertava seu pescoço canino com forças que ele duvidava que o rapaz possuissem.  
E que força o jovem Modrach possuia !  
Os amigos de Carlos tentam fazê-lo largar Sirius de todas as formas, mas ele não o largava, até que a porta se abre e madame Pomfrey sai de lá de dentro, fazendo Carlos direcionar sua atenção para a mesma, de forma que Sirius aproveita e sai correndo dali. Estava com as vestes totalmente molhadas, apesar de sua pose rígida se manter. Mas muitos não ligaram, correram para dentro do quarto, ignorando-a.   
Não conseguiram. Deram de cara com uma quase imperceptível - porém resistente - parede de água, a qual bloqueava o caminho de todos que tentavam transpassá-la.   
- Madame Pomfrey ?   
  
***  
  
_- Vamos, Kneen ! - a mesma continuava com a massagem - Erga-se, vamos ! Erga-se ! Não se deixe vencer, você é jovem, tem uma vida inteira pela frente, não pode deixar ela terminar aqui ! Não pode ! Todos os seus sonhos, tudo o que você conquistou e que ainda quer conquistar, não desista ! Você tem um mundo inteiro pela frente, não se deixe vencer por uma coisa dessas ! Pessoas que vieram antes de você sobreviveram a perseguições, preconceitos e lutas, não se deixe vencer pelos limites do sue corpo, muitos já passaram por isso e sobreviveram ! Erga-se ! Pensas que eu não te conheço, que não sei quem você realmente é ? Tu és aquele que eu sempre me perguntei se realmente viria, e cá estás tu diante de mim, pequeno Lorde ! Podes enganar olhos humanos e mentes mundanas, mas não a mim, o sangue de tua família já passou pelas minhas mãos, conheço tuas origens, e devido a tal fato compreendo teu maior medo, rapaz !Sei o que teme, mas você não pode desistir, não pode se entregar ! Não condiz com sua ascendência, não faz parte do seu clã tal atitude ! vocês nunca se entregaram, nunca desistiram ! Não sou uma inculta como muitos aqui, conheço a história de sua família. Conheço a filosofia pregada pelo teu clã, a qual diz que o forte deve proteger o fraco, e é justo que o forte cobre o fraco por isso, seja em forma de tributos, sacrifícios ou servidão ! E você, vai desistir agora, justo agora, pequeno Lorde ? Onde estão as tuas ambições, os seus desejos ? Está preparado para largar tudo, deixar tais coisas para trás ? Acha que é isso é força, garoto ? Pois se pensas assim, então sabe de nada, entendeu ? - ela continuava com a massagem, ritmando de tal forma que a mesma parecia ter substituído o coração dele, o qual não batia mais - Isso não é força, é fraqueza ! Abandonar a todos, deixa-los para trás, isso é fraqueza, pois não tem forças para fazer a coisa mais importante para você ! Agarre-se a vida, moleque ! Quem você pensa que é para fazer tal coisa ? Você não pode morrer, entendeu ? Você não tem esse direito ! Acha que está sofrendo tanto que seria melhor se morresse ? Está errado, se morrer aqui, desse jeito, nada irá se resolver, pelo contrário, só irá trair dor e sofrimento para todos que você conhece, seus amigos ! Conheço cada aluno desta escola, e sou por muitas vezes confidentes de vários dele, compreendeu ? Entendo bem o sentimento que eles sentem por você, e você por eles, garoto ! Suas amigas da Corvinal, Ariel, Julieta, Miranda e Rika, seus amigos Carlos e James ... sua namorada, Virginia Weasley e a jovem Hooch ... o talentoso Chaz, a enloqüente Cassie, a elétrica Luna, a gênia Granger, o temperamental Ronald, a jovial Cho, a sonhadora Padma, a qual se sente dividida quanto aos sentimentos que nutre por você em segredo ... todos eles, cada um tem sua própria vida, Yoh ! E isso são mais do que palavras, entendeu ? Você não pode morrer, tem que guardar um tempo para viver ! Cada um deles tem seus medos, seus temores, suas alegrias e tristezas ... mas cada um deles nutre um sentimento especial por você, meu caro ! Isso é força, agarrar-se na vida, não se entregar. Agarre-se, lute ! Cada um deles, você os cativou em menor ou maior grau, mesma que não tenha percebido ! Não pode ir embora assim sem mais nem menos,pois você é responsável pelas pessoas que cativou ! É responsável por cada um deles, é sua obrigação cuidar de todos, jovem Lorde ! Você é maduro o suficiente para compreender isso, é muito mais do que um maldito e violento jogo de quadribol, é a sua amizade, a sua vida que você compartilha com cada um deles !  
_  
***  
  
- A senhora Kneen ? - Pomfrey perguntava sem o menor pingo de emoção em sua voz, apática ao sentimento que percorria o ambiente.  
- Enviamos uma mensagem para ela, esperamos seu retorno .   
- Como ele está ? - um número incontável de vozes era ouvido, cada um deles em tons e formas diferentes, mas no fim, todas tinham o mesmo objetivo, a mesma finalidade, de forma que ela se prontificou a responde-las de uma só vez, da forma mais clara, direta e impessoal possivel.   
  
***  
  
_- Madame ...  
- Viva ! Erga-se ! Vamos, seu filho da mãe, nunca perdi um aluno desde que cheguei aqui, você não será o primeiro, entendeu ? Tratei de meio-gjgantes, meio-ogros, centauros, sereianos ... você não será o primeiro !!!   
- Madame ...  
- Acorde ! Acorde ! VIVA ! - ela tomba, respirando pesadamente, de modo que Florinda se aproximava dela e estende-lhe a mão, mas a mesma se ergue sozinha, dando-lhe as costas e apoiando-se na parede.   
Havia falhado .   
_  
***  
  
- Há pouco menos de duas horas o rapaz Kneen recebeu alta da enfermaria, pois já estava em condições de se manter. Havia entrado aqui por causa de estranhas dores, causadas por uma alergia que ele pensava ter curado, mas estava enganado - ela encarava o professor Dumbledore, o qual mantinha a mesma expressão calma e solidária de sempre - Segundo relatos dos alunos, seu sistema nervoso entrou em pane e ele teve convulsões. Tudo indica que o motivo disto fora uma longa exposição ao motivo de sua alergia, mas é algo que eu irei averiguar.   
- E ao que ele é alérgico ? - Snape perguntava . - perguntava Snape, como se não tivesse ouvido os gritos proferidos por Carlos há pouco.  
- Pêlo de cachorro - ela respondia, ao passo que Lupin percebeu que Sirius já havia sumido dali há tempos. - eu o adverti a respeito disso, para ele manter distância, mas me parece que ou ele não me ouviu e foi negligente com sua própria saúde, ou não se deu conta de que estava próximo de um cachorro. De qualquer forma, apesar de todos os meus mais sinceros esforços, há cerca de vinte minutos atrás o coração dele parou de bater por completo - ela ajeitava a gola de seu vestido, ficando em total silêncio. Um silêncio mortal para muitos, que não encararam bem a noticia. Algumas ali estavam praticamente cuspindo o coração, tentando ficar de pé.  
  
***  
_  
Ela se aproxima do jovem rapaz, falecido na cama do hospital, encostando a mão no seu peito, e tomando um susto .   
O coração ... havia batido !  
- Madame ! Ele ... ele está vivo !  
- Isso se chama ressuscitamento, Florinda. O coração pode ser trazido de volta ao seu batimento mesmo depois de alguns minutos após ter cessado seu ritmo .   
- Eu ... sim, eu me lembro, eu ... isso, isso ...  
- Foi ensinado na academia, mas nunca imaginou que chegaria a realizar alguma das técnicas de emergência sem o uso de magia, não é mesmo ? Bem vinda ao mundo real, Florinda. Esse foi seu batismo de fogo, e você falhou. Mas não se martirize, praticamente nenhum aluno recém-saido da academia passa por uma situação dessas. Nenhum deles é obrigado a encarar tal dor de imediato. Assustada pela minha total falta de emoção ? Não se preocupe. Como eu havia dito, abdicamos de nossa humanidade para ser algo diferente.  
- Todos - ela gaguejava, tentando juntar coragem para fazer aquela pergunta - todos os ... os medi-bruxos ... eles ... todos eles se tornam assim, no fim das contas ? Totalmente apáticos, desprovidos de emoções ?  
- Não - ela respondia, enquanto procurava por sua varinha - só aqueles que procuram pelo caminho mais rápido para evitar o sofrimento da derrota.  
- Ele ficará bem ?   
- Não desse jeito. O corpo ainda está cobrando o seu preço e, se não fizermos nada, o estado se agravará. Florinda ...  
- Sim ? O que quer que eu faça ? - a mesma se prontificava. As últimas palavras de sua supervisora a encheram de coragem e medo. Coragem diante do milagre que a mesma acabara e realizar, medo pelo sentimento de inutilidade.  
- Feche a porta. Use um encanto para reforçar a fechadura da mesma.   
- Certo ! - ela fecha a porta - e agora ?   
- Apenas mantenha distância - Madame Pomfrey ergue sua varinha e fecha os olhos.   
Florinda leva um susto . Nunca havia visto Madame Pomfrey executar nenhuma magia. Nunca, mesmo. Na verdade, até então, nenhum outro aluno tinha visto tal fato, apenas ela ministrando remédios e cuidando dos mesmos.   
Mas estavam enganados. Só por que não fazia gestos mirabolantes, como dizia Snape, não significava que não era magia. Haviam poucas pessoas que realmente admiravam a beleza de uma poção cola-ossos em ação, mas ela não se importava. Ela era a profissional ali, era seu o dever de saber das coisas, e não dos alunos. Sua era a responsabilidade e entender a fundo cada detalhe da mais fraca poção de cura, até a mais potente tala regenerativa. Não dos alunos. Para eles, cura era cura, e fim de papo. Não interessava aos mesmos saber todo o processo, desde que estejam bem. Tal coisa era sua sua responsabilidade.  
E também de Florinda, mas ela ainda tinha muito o que aprender. Lembrava ela quando mais jovem, quando aprendeu seu oficio. Seu primeiro trabalho foi atendendo um bruxo ferido que junto com seu grupo enfrentou um dragão que estava prejudicando um povoado. Um povoado trouxa, na verdade, o qual não tinha como se defender, até que um grupo de bruxos se uniu e decidiu dar um fim ao dragão. O grupo inteiro foi dizimado - não sem antes cumprir com seu objetivo - e aquele bruxo em especial estava em péssimo estado. Ela era a única médica para atende-lo, visto que os demais estavam ocupados com pacientes igualmente feridos. Fez tudo o que podia, passou a noite ao lado dele, mas ele acabou partindo. Desde então, fez uma promessa de nunca mais perder um paciente por falta de técnica e conhecimento. Prometeu a si mesma que, se fosse salvar vidas, se esforçaria para ser a melhor no que fazia, dedicaria sua vida inteira a salvar vidas.   
Florinda observa atônita quando as bicas da enfermaria se abrem, jorrando uma quantidade grande de água. Mas o que mais a espantava era o fato da água estar seguindo em direção a doutora. A mesma se junta ao redor de Yoh e Pomfrey, criando um cubículo de água ao redor deles, fechando-os por completo. Ela vê as vestes de sua supervisora se molharem quando o cubículo começa a se encher com toda a água ali presente, submergindo Yoh e Pomfrey e um pequeno mar de água, criado naquele local.   
Os lábios da doutora se moviam em meio a toda a água. Suas palavras não eram ouvidas, mas eram ditas assim mesmo.   
  
"Água, fonte da vida, origem de tudo."  
  
A varinha dela brilhava incrivelmente, deixando um brlho azulado em toda aquela água  
  
"Senhora dos primórdios, irmã dos criadores, rainha da alma"  
  
Ela estava pasma .Sempre imaginou que Madame Pomfrey fosse dócil como um gatinho, que suas magias eram mais fracas do que os alunos do primeiro ano. Afinal, para que um médico precisaria de magias destrutivas ?   
Mas para ela fazer tal coisa com a água ... e ela já estava ali dentro há mais de um minuto, como agüentava ? Estavam imersos ali, com a água entrando em cada parte de seu corpo.   
  
"Água. Cura. Sangue da Terra. A que preenche nosso ser, a primeira coisa que sentimos, a qual nos acompanha antes mesmo do nosso nascimento, e as vezes, até depois de morrer. Cura. Restaura. Rejuvenesce. Revitaliza. Purifica. Erradica. Protege. Guarda. Salva.   
Um brilho novo surge, deixando o cubículo azulado. Naquele momento, ela perceber que a água continuava a sair da torneira, e parecia estar se condensando no cubo.   
O que mais sua mestra era capaz de fazer ? Se era capaz de usar a água dessa forma ... nem em suas matérias mais difíceis teve algo parecido. Nunca !  
Especializar, ela se lembrava das palavras desta no ano anterior, quando se tornou enfermeira-assistente em Hogwarts. Cometera o erro de dar poção de Basilisco para uma aluna, e a enfermeira-chefe ficara muito irritada. Na época considerou apenas como um erro seu, mas só agora entendia a gravidade, poderia ter deixado seqüelas permanentes na garota.   
Poderia tê-la matado, até.   
Aquilo não era medicina de trouxas. Não que fosse rudimentar, pelo contrário, era até mais complicada, pois assim como a aula do professor Snape, mexia com elementos muitos perigosos.   
Muito, mesmo. Enquanto que um remédio errado na medicina de trouxa poderia dar dores de cabeça a alguém, na medicina de bruxo poderia causar transformações no corpo da pessoa, desde a cor dos olhos até chifres.   
Não havia espaço ali para incompetência. Nem para erros, pois erros seriam a diferença entre a vida e a morte para muitos. Seria para ele .   
Madame Pomfrey não desistiu, mesmo depois do coração dele ter parado de bater . Realmente, faria diferença para o garoto, pois o mesmo agora estava vivo, e teria a chance de viver novamente. Uma vida interrompida que foi trazida de volta por que uma pessoa não desistiu mesmo depois do fim. Mesmo alguns minutos depois do fim.   
Nisso, ela vê uma bolha. E outra. E outra. E mais outra !   
Vindas do corpo do garoto. De sua boca. Eis que o cubículo se desfaz, e ele cai em sua cama, tossindo pesadamente e colocando para fora toda a água que havia engolido forçadamente.   
Tossindo.   
Ele ... ele estava vivo ...  
Não conseguia acreditar, de modo que se aproxima para examiná-lo. Coração, pulso, pressão, pulmão ... tudo normal. Absolutamente normal, como se nunca tivesse estado doendo. Na verdade, um exame mais detalhado revelaria que ele estava melhor do que estivera quando saiu de lá há tarde.   
O que sua supervisora disse ... ela podia ter trazido-o de volta da morte, mas o corpo não suportaria se nada fosse feito, então ... então ...  
- Alguma pergunta ? - a mesma encarava Florinda, como se o que tivesse acabado fosse algo corriqueiro.  
- Eu não ouvi sua voz direito, mas ... no pouco que ouvi, e muito alterado devido a água ... eu não entendi nada ! A senhora parecia estar falando em outro idioma!  
- Línguas mortas, Florinda - a mesma sacudia seus cabelos - para ser uma medi-bruxa, você deve tirar um "I" em seus NOM´s de línguas mortas entre outras matérias, pelo menos.  
- Eu sei ! Eu tirei a nota máxima, tirei um "I" em meus NOM´s de línguas mortas, e também a nota máxima em Línguas Anciãs ! Mas eu não entendi nada do que a senhora disse, nada.  
- Isso por que se trata de uma matéria que era ensinada apenas em cursos especializados de medi-bruxaria, Florinda. Esse curto tem como pré-requisito línguas mortas e línguas anciãs com nota máxima. São as Línguas Antediluvianas. Línguas que existiam antes mesmo do principio dos tempos. Se você pretende ser uma excelente profissional, tem que Ter em mente de que sempre terá que buscar novos conhecimentos, e conhecer o maior número possível de línguas, idiomas e dialetos é fundamental para quem deseja buscar formas alternativas de cura.  
- E ... que idioma era esse em que a senhora proferiu esse feitiço ?  
- O idioma de onde habitavam há eras atrás os maiores magos aquos que já existiram. Atlântida.  
_  
***  
  
- Cinco minutos depois, ministrando intenso medicamento e massagem cardíaca, consegui executar um ressuscitamento, e o ritmo cardíaco dele voltou ao normal - a maioria dos alunos ali estavam espantados.   
- Mione, o que ela quis dizer com ressuscitamento ? - Rony sussurrava para a namorada.   
- Quer dizer que ela trouxe ele da morte.   
- Quer dizer que ele morreu e voltou à vida ?   
- Bem ... algo assim. É como se ele tivesse estado às portas da morte, batido nelas, entrado e quando estava lá dentro, mudou de idéia e deu meia volta.   
- No entanto - ela continuava - o estado de seu corpo ainda estava sendo afetado, de modo que tive que restabelecer seu sistema - Dumbledore olha para a enorme poça d´água que cobria todo o corredor, ao passo que as roupas de madame Pomfrey estavam totalmente secas - e agora ele passa bem.   
- Ufa ! - Rony soltava um suspiro, ao passo que sentia sua irmã abraça-lo ainda mais forte, como se quisesse botar pra fora toda a sua alegria - ainda bem !   
- Rony ! Ele está vivo ! Vivo ! Vivo !  
- É . Ele está vivo, ou melhor, voltou a vida. Hunf.   
- O que foi, Rony ? - perguntava Hermione.   
- Yoh Kneen ... o garoto que ressuscitou.   
- Amanhã irei entregar um relatório completo, professor Dumbledore. Por hora, ele precisa de repouso. Meu consultório ficou um pouco bagunçado, de modo que ninguém poderá entrar neste momento. - Ela dá meia volta, atravessando a parede de água e fechando a porta em seguida, deixando os alunos ali, mais aliviados.   
- Muio bem, senhoras e senhores, voltem para suas camas. Tudo já está normal, amanhã poderão falar com o senhor Kneen, aqueles que desejaram. - dizia Dumbledore, dispersando os demais alunos, enquanto que Gina se apoiava em Rony.  
Naquela noite, Gina não queria subir para o quarto, pois estava triste demais, não queria ficar sozinha, de modo que dormiu com Rony na sala da torre da Grifinória, no sofá, abraçada ao irmão. Mesmo sabendo que o namorado estava bem, ela chorou até tarde. Rony a consolava, não saindo do seu lado em momento algum, abraçando-a como não fazia há tempos, não dormindo enquanto ela não cochilasse. E a mesma ficou daquela forma, chorando, até tarde.  
E não era pra menos. Não eram lágrimas de tristeza.   
Eram lágrimas de emoção.   
  
***  
  
Era domingo. O sol forte entrava pela Janela, atingindo seu rosto. Rony acordava, percebendo que a irmã ainda dormia sobre ele.   
Parecia um anjo, pensava. E pensar que quase a perdeu por causa de sua estupidez, quase cortou suas asas.  
- Rony - Hermione descia as escadas e viu ele ali com Gina. - Quer que eu fique com a Gina ?  
- Não precisa. - O ruivo sorriu , Hermione sentou na poltrona de frente aos irmãos. Era uma cena bonita de se ver, a ruiva se aconchegando por sobre o corpo do irmão, como uma criança dormindo no colo do pai.  
- Você foi maravilhoso Rony, você é uma grande irmão para a Gina.  
- Sabe ... olhando assim, eu ... bem, ela não me parece tão novinha agora, sabe. Quer dizer, o jeito como ela chorou ontem... eu nunca vi ela chorando daquele jeito. Machucados, brigas, discussões ... mas chorar desta forma, nunca. Como será que ele está ?   
- Preocupado ?   
- Muito. Ele podia ter morrido e .. ah, esqueci, ele morreu, mas dessa vez teve sorte e voltou. - Rony se dava conta do que acabara de dizer - nossa ... ele voltou ... ele realmente voltou da morte, isso ... eu nunca vi coisa parecida ! Como é possivel tal coisa ? Quer dizer, não é uma situação da qual se possa escapar, é algo praticamente impossivel de ser feito, não, É impossivel de ser feito !  
- Igualzinho ao Harry, que sobreviveu.   
- É, mas ele tem uma vantagem sobre o Harry - ele abaixa a cabeça e Hermione acompanha o movimento dos olhos de Rony, os quais apontavam para Gina.  
- Faz algum tempo que notei que o Harry gosta da Gina...  
- Ele a ama... seria mais fácil se ela gostasse dele ... quer dizer, ainda gostasse dele, mas ... bem ... se Simas e Neville estivessem arquitetando um plano para você deixar de gostar de mim e passasse a gostar de Neville, como acha que eu me sentiria ? Foi o que eu falei com ele antes, eu até queria ajudar, disse que preferia ele ao invés do Yoh, mas ... bem, quem sou eu para escolher o que é melhor para a minha irmã ? Eu não gostaria que alguém chegasse aqui e dissesse que o Harry é a melhor pessoa pra você - ele aponta para Hermione - então, não posso decidir pelos outros. É engraçado o Harry falando, querendo que "o Yoh sumisse de nossas vidas ". Ele fala como se existisse algo entre ele e Gina, e o Yoh estivesse atrapalhando-os. Sabe, foi bonita aquela melodia de ontem a noite.   
- Também achei. Percebeu que o Draco se aproximou para ouvir ?   
- Sim . Nunca vi isso e ...  
- O que foi, Rony ?   
- Bom, sei lá, sinto como se tivesse culpa nisso, sabe.   
- Você não teve culpa, isso simplesmente aconteceu.   
- Ele é alérgico a pelo de cachorro, e o Sirius estava debaixo da mesa na hora.   
- Mas você não sabia. Você mesmo havia dito que não havia visitado-o um dia sequer durante a semana em que esteve na enfermaria, e mal teve tempo para falar com a Gina fora dos treinos, estava tão preocupado com o modo estranho que Harry estava demonstrando ... não tinha como você saber que ele era alérgico !  
- Não, não sabia ... mas quando o Harry disse que gostava da Gina, eu disse " isso e legal, digo ... não, não e legal, ela ja esta namorando com o Kneen". Disse também que preferia ele ao inves do Yoh, e tudo mais. Desejei mais do que tudo que o Yoh largasse a Gina de alguma forma, sabe. Queria que ele sumisse da vida dela, para que assim o Harry pudesse ter uma chance com a mesma e tudo mais, dia eu teria o meu melhor amigo junto com a minha irmã querida, e tudo estaria bem, só precisava o Kneen sumir de alguma forma.  
- " Cuidado com o que deseja, pois pode acabar conseguindo".   
- Exatamente. E se, de alguma forma, aconteceu o que nós queriamos ? Quer dizer, a ocorrência, os fatos, as pessoas ... sirius debaixo da mesa no exato momento em que Yoh se senta ...   
- Acha que ambos desejaram que ele sumisse de maneira tão forte que acabou acontecendo ? Não faz sentido, eu ... oh, por Merlim ! Rony ! - a mesma tomava um susto tão grande que quase caiu pra trás, ao ver a expressão do namorado : triste. Em pânico. Puro desespero. A face do mesmo mudou tão repentinamente que ela estava totalmente sem ação, havia uma grande expressão de culpa na face do mesmo, e ela começa a juntar as peças do quebra-cabeça. Relembra de todas as palavras ditas pelo mesmo, a entonação de voz, a alegria e o medo que sentiu, até que chega a conclusão fatal - Rony, eu ... você ... não é sua culpa, não ... não é culpa de nenhum dos dois, isso ... isso fugiu do seu controle, isso ...  
- Será mesmo ? - ele maneira a cabeça. Pela primeira vez na vida, e dúvida que tal coisa se repetisse, ele se lembrava perfeitamente de algo, o qual Hermione se esqueceu o não cogitou. Seria até motivo de orgulho, se a situação não fosse trágica. O mesmo segura suas lágrimas o máximo que pode, apesar de sua expressão ser de total culpa, e torna a fitá-la - É um mundo magico, Mione. Se podemos invocar raios, bolas de fogo, terremotos, pragas, maldições, poções do amor, se podemos até mesmo trazer uma pessoa da morte, como fez madame Pomfrey ... por que não acreditar na força de nossos pensamentos e de nossas palavras ? Lembra-se quando aprendemos sobre as três maldições proibidas, que voce resiste a isso de dentro pra fora, e que não adianta proferir as palavras, tem que partir de dentro de você ? Talvez quisessemos uma coisa tanto, do fundo do coração, que acabou acontecendo.   
- Não pode se culpar por tudo, Rony. Aconteceu. E mesmo que o que voce disse seja verdade, tenho certeza de que não queriam algo assim, no máximo que ele fosse embora, deixasse a Gina ... mas não a morte, certo ? Nunca iriam querer que ele morresse.   
- Aula introdutória do professor Flitwick para alunos do primeiro ano : "não é falso que possamos realizar magias sem varinha. Muitos de vocês com certeja já realizaram alguma magia em algum momento de suas vidas, sem perceber. As vezes são coisas que vocês nem se dão conta, como fazer o cabelo ficar despenteado, ou sempre ficar do jeito que querem. Ou levitarem quando estavam prestes e sofrer uma queda humilhante e dolorosa, ou fazerem coisas sumirem e aparecerem do nada"- Hermione encarava Rony com um terror em seus olhos - lembra do que o Harry disse, que não importava o quanto o cabelo dele era cortado, o mesmo sempre continuava do mesmo tamanho ? Ou quando ele fez desaparecer o vidro que prendia a cobra na estufa, e depois fez o mesmo aparecer para prender o primo ? Sim, Mione, nós podemos executar magias sem nossas varinhas sim, mas citando o professor Flitwick novamente, "mas isso é algo descontrolado. Os efeitos são imprevisiveis e totalmente sem controle". Nunca tentou executar um feitiço sem usar sua varinha ?  
- N-n-ão, eu .. eu ...   
- Eu imaginei. Mas eu já, antes de entrar em Hogwarts. Percy tinha transformado meu ursinho de pelúcia em uma tarântula quando eu o abraçava, daí eu fiquei com tanta raiva que fiz ele cair.  
- Ora, toda criança apronta !  
- Você não entendeu ... eu o fiz cair de verdade. Ele estava descendo as escadas na hora e eu fiz um dos degraus simplesmente desaparecer, daí ele pisou em falso, ficou com o pé preso e caiu. O pé dele torceu, e ele acabou rolando as escadas. Quando chegou lá embaixo, estava todo quebrado, foi um milagre ter continuado vivo. Fred e Jorge riram como nunca, mas não pareciam nem um pouco sorridentes quando descobriram que ele fraturou o pescoço e quese morreu. É por isso que os professores não aconselham que executemos magias sem varinha. Os resultados não são controlados pelos que os executam, e os resultados sempre funcionam ao extremo, como uma magia que você executa tão bem que ela funciona até melhor, só que totalmente sem controle. Agora imagine dois alunos do quinto ano com um vasto conhecimento acerca de magias, feitiços, maldições, azarações ... imagine que mesmo que não tenhamos percebido, por que sem tem algo que eu não posso dizer, é que foi sem querer, por que estou convico de que realmente desejamos isso, só não tinhamos percebido o que fizemos ...   
- Você acha mesmo que o que aconteceu com o Yoh foi algo feito inconscientemente por vocês ?   
- Eu não duvido. E se não foi, então esteve muito perto de acontecer.  
- Mas você ainda acha que isso é culpa de ambos, não é ?  
- Depende daquilo no qual você prefere acreditar ... mas mau-olhado é algo que os bruxos usam com muita frequência nos trouxas. É como uma maldição mais fraca, com a vantagem de que não deixa ventigios. Desejos isso, não posso lavar minhas mãos desse fato, mas dizer que executamos isso sem nossas varinhas e sem perceber não tira minha culpa.  
- Mas mesmo assim, Rony ... querido, você ... eu sei que você não queria ... eu te conheço, por mais que você olhe nos meus olhos e diga que realmente queria que o Yoh morresse, eu não acredito ! Eu te conheço melhor do que qualquer pessoa, melhor do que sua família, sei que não seria capaz de fazer isso !  
- Pode ser ... mas ele morreu, no fim das contas. Voltou, apesar de isso não entrar direito na minha cabeça, mas voltou. Que isso sirva de exemplo para com o que eu quiser, com o que eu almejar. Ontem ele teve sorte ... não quero que outros sofram por causa do ... do ...  
- Sim ?   
- Do ... - ele abaixava a cabeça, nao querendo encara-la.   
- Diga, Rony. Diga !  
- Do meu ... preconceito. Da minha ... intolerância.   
- Rony ...  
- Tá, eu admito, não sou muito melhor do que o Malfoy, no fim eu rotulo as pessoas tanto quanto ele - ele maneava a cabeça, como se estivesse se julgando, e realmente estava - mas ... eu não quero mais ser assim ... não gosto e não quero ... quero superar isso ... não quero mais tratar uma pessoa mal só por que eu não a conheço - ele possuia um semblante muito triste, em contranste com o da irmã, a qual dormia tranquilamente sobre seu peito . - eu não quero ver a expressão que eu vi ontem, Mione. Eu vou tentar, na medida das minhas capacidades, parar de implicar com o Yoh e com o ..o ... o Malfoy.  
- O Malfoy ? Nossa, estou impressionada !   
- Eu também. Mas vou tentar. Vou parar de ficar respondendo a tudo o que ele disser, mesmo que ele me ofenda. Não sei até quando irei suportar, mas ... vou tentar. Não sou muito forte como o Harry, tampouco tenho um apego ferrenho pela vida como o Yoh a ponto de retornar, mas vou tentar. A minha vida toda eu passei odiando pessoas de outras familias pelo que seus pais foram, pelo local de onde vieram, sem ao menos me preocupar em como eles eram. Eu me preocupei tanto com o Yoh, odiando ele, que nunca me preocupei em conhecê-lo de verdade. Era apenas um estranho que estava se engraçando pra cima da minha irmã caçula, a qual eu percebi tarde demais que estava crescendo. Me apeguei tanto aos meus medos, que resolvi usá-lo como cristo, de forma que usei a desculpa de que ele andava com o Crabbe, outro preconceito meu, os sonserinos, veja só, a maioria eu não conheço, mas os odeio de igual forma ... cheguei ao ponto de seguí-lo em Hogsmeade, de ficar segurando vela encarando ambos enquanto dançavam ... céus, eu o chamei de aberração bruxa - ele dava uma leve gargalhada, apesar da mesma estar totalmente desprovida de emoção - ele nem ligou, apenas me corrigiu, dizendo que o certo era "aberração bruxO" ... eu nem liguei quando minha mãe me chamou a atenção lá em casa, eu ... eu ...  
- RONY !!! Pare ! Ficar se martirizando não vai adiantar de nada ! Já aconteceu, e mesmo que isso seja verdade, que você realmente tenha amaldiçoado ele de tal forma que ele morresse, já aconteceu e nada irá mudar isso, compreendeu ? Cometa o erro, enfrente o erro ... e aprenda com ele. O que está feito, está feito, e nada mudará isso. Você tem duas opções : passar o resto dos seus dias se sentindo o pior ser da face da Terra por causa do que fez e fugindo, ou encarar a grande verdade, o que você está feito, e nada no mundo irá fazer isso, e que você tem que seguir em frente com sua vida.  
- Como eu disse, vou tentar. Não sei até onde irei, mas prometo que vou me esforçar ao máximo para tentar deixar esse meu preconceito de lado, esse meu jeito de ficar julgando as pessoas pelo que elas não, ao invés de julgá-los por quem elas são. Me ajuda ?  
- Que pergunta tola ... e estou orgulhosa de você, Ronald Weasley - ela aproximava sua face do mesmo, e ambos compartilhavam um beijo carinhoso e apaixonado. Ela podia sentir a decisão de seu amado, o arrependimento por todos os atos passados e o desejo de mudar. Não tentar, e sim mudar definitivamente.  
E ela o ajudaria. O apoiaria.   
Sempre.  
- Acorde, gina. - ele acariciava os cabelos da irmã, enquanto cutucava ternamente sua cabeça.  
- Hã ? Quem ? Como ? - ela acordava - o que ... oi, mano ! - ela lhe dava um beijo na testa.  
- Oi ... sente-se melhor ? Você estava chorando tanto ...  
- Acho que estou melhor ... obrigada, Rony !   
- Eu não fiz nada ...  
- Fez sim, me deu apoio quando eu mais precisei ... e obrigada por tentra salvar o Yoh . Foi muito corajoso da sua parte !  
- Tudo bem. - ele sorria para a mesma, dando-se conta que não estava mais tão triste quanto antes.  
- Então tchau ! - ela se levantava, correndo para fora da torre da Grifinória.   
- É, certas coisas nunca mudam. - ele murmurava, observando a irmã em disparada - nunca mudam, mesmo.  
  
***  
A ruiva corria pelos corredores, quase esbarrando em um monte de alunos que passavam. Se não estivesse tão apressada, teria escutado pelos corredores da escola e ouvido poucas e boas, muitas das quais envolviam ela e o namorado. Mas definitivamente o assunto em 100% dos casos era a respeito de Yoh, sobre sua "ressurreição".  
Apressada ela entra na enfermaria, diminuindo o ritmo devido para não receber uma bronca, quando para, dando-se conta de que todos os leitos estavam vazios, sem exceção.  
Ela visualiza toda a sala, a procura de seu "alvo", falhando miseravelmente quando se dá conta de que o mesmo não estava ali. Mas o que será que ... - ela percebe, saindo de uma salinha, a enfermeira-assistente.  
- Bom dia, Madame Florinda.  
- Heim ? Ah, olá, Virginia. Por favor, esqueça o madame, sou muito jovem para isso, pode me chamar apenas de florinda. O que você deseja ?  
- Onde está o Yoh ?  
- Ah, o Yoh ... não seria o mesmo que entrou pela janela da enfermaria para apanhar um pomo, certo ? Esse garoto tem passado mais tempo na enfermaria do que nas aulas ... bom, ele não está.  
- Como assim, ele não está, Florinda ?   
- Nao está, oras. Ele acordou bem cedo e madame Pomfrey o liberou.   
- Mas ele ficou uma semana da ultima vez, e estava em estado melhor !  
- É, mas ela disse que ele já podia sair. Precisava tê-lo visto, esbanjava saúde !  
- Mas, mas ... como é possivel ? O que foi que madame Pomfrey fez para ele ficar assim ? Ontem quando ele saiu da enfermaria ele ainda estava um pouco fraco, e agora ...- ela para de falar, percebendo que isso nem e longe era a coisa mais importante - ele disse aonde ia ?   
- Ele falou algo sobre visitar um amigo que mora do lado de fora da escola, o Hagrid.  
- Obrigada ! - Gina sai correndo dali e, quando vê alguns monitores no corredor, diminui o passo, mas continua andando rapidamente. Talvez tenha sido isso, ela parado um pouco para organizar as idéias, que a fez se lembrar de um pequeno detalhe : desde quando Yoh e Hagrid eram amigos ? Ou intimos ? Yoh até chegou a comentar o quão anti-profissional ele achava que Hagrid era, e agora iria visitá-lo assim, sem mais nem menos ?   
E por que ele ? Por que não seus amigos na Corvinal ? Por que não ela, que passou a noite em prantos ?  
Algo ali não batia, será que ... hmmm ...  
A ruiva sorriu e saiu correndo, logo que saiu para o jardim correu mais do que pode até o salgueiro lutador, o qual não fez nada quando ela se aproximou.  
- Yoh. - A menina abraçou ele. - Eu fiquei com tanto medo ! - Um amigo que mora do lado de fora, Florinda havia dito. Provavelmente Yoh tinha dito apenas isso, e ela deduziu que o mesmo estava falando a respeito de Hagrid. - tanto medo ! - ela afundava seu rosto no peito dele, permitindo que algumas lágrimas corressem livremente.   
- Eu também, moranguinho - ele acariciava seus cabelos, enquanto segurava em seu queixo e erguia seu rosto - eu também - e ambos roçavam seus narizes.   
- Você está bem ? O que aconteceu ? O que madame Pomfrey fez ? Que água era aquela na entrada ? Por que ela estava toda molhada ? O que era aquela parede ? E a música,de onde a tirou ? Sentiu frio ? Ficou em pânico ? Teve medo de ... hmmmmmmmmm - ela tem seus lábios selados pelos dele, e ela começava a adorar aquela maneira que ele tinha de fazê-la calar a boca .  
- Tudo a seu tempo - ele a amordaçava novamente com sua lingua - não se apresse, temos o dia todo - e tornava a beijar - por que eu te amo - e a beija - te amo - beja novamente - teamoteamoteamo - outro beijo - e sempre vou te amar, minha linda. Eu sempre vou te amar, por toda a minha vida eu vou te ama !   
  


****

" Sempre vou te amar  
por toda a minha vida  
e em cada despedida  
Desesperadamente  
Eu sei que vou sofrer  
a eterna desventura de viver  
a espera de viver ao lado teu   
por toda a minha vida  
Sei que vou chorar  
em cada ausência tua  
mas cada volta tua à de apagar  
o que essa ausência tua me causou  
eu sei que vou sofrer  
a eterna desventura de viver  
a espera de viver ao lado teu  
por toda a minha vida"   


  
Como dois amantes que não se viam por uma vida inteira, ambos se beijavam, se abraçavam loucamente. Naquele instante, um acordo se formou entre eles, um acordo mais forte, poderoso e incrivel do que cada um, do que qualquer coisa que já fora selada. Era tão forte, que simples palavras não podiam expressá-lo : o de aproveitar, ao máximo, um momento de cada vez, até o fim de suas vidas. Tirar o maior proveito possivel, para não se arrependerem depois.  
Uma das poucas coisas que Yoh se lembrava no momento em que acordou, aquela frase ecoava em sua mente, na verdade, ficou a noite inteira tilintando em sua cabeça.  
"Mais do que Palavras : Guarde um Tempo para Viver".  
- Vem comigo - ele a puxava.   
- Hmmm ... para onde ?   
- Aqui - ele erguia uma pequena passagem bem próxima do salgueiro.   
- O que é isso ?   
- É uma passagem secreta, vai dar em Hogsmeade, o que acha de irmos até lá dar uma volta ?   
- COmo descobriu essa passagem ? - ela torcia o pescoço.   
- O salgueiro me contou - ele sorria - vamos ?   
- C-claro. - Gina e Yoh entraram na passagem que levava a casa dos gritos, talvez não fosse apenas um passeio. - como é escuro aqui - Yoh iluminava o local com sua varinha- obrigada . Túnel longo, não ?   
- Imagino que existam outros pela escola. Esse aqui dá em uma casa, de lá poderemos ir para o vilarejo.   
- Estou com medo, é muito vazio aqui ....  
- Nao tema - ela a abraçava com mais força - eu estou aqui, lembra ? Por você e só para você.  
Eles caminham bastante até chegarem em uma porta de madeira, que estranhamente estava arrombada, mais nem ligaram, foram entrando no local.  
- Yoh isso é uma casa, digo ...   
- Assustada ?  
- Um pouco.quem construiria um tunel da escola até aqui ?   
- Boa pergunta, mas vem comigo - eles saem da casa, e na mesma hora ela percebe que estavam no alto de uma colina, descendo em direção a Hogsmeade. Tinha que se lembrar daquela passagem, poderia ser útil no futuro.  
- Aqui é tão bonito, poderiamos ficar aqui de vez em quando, não acha ? Assim ninguém descobriria.  
- Sabe que é uma boa idéia ? - ele sorria - se bem que acho que seu irmão nao está pegando tanto no nosso pé assim, mas a gente bem que pode se encontrar aqui as vezes, sem ninguém nos atrapalhar. Vem - ele entra em uma loja que Gina não percebe na entrada, mas quando entra, nota que era uma loja de roupas de gala.  
- Yoh , o que estamos fazendo aqui ?  
- Não tenho roupa para o baile. - Ele sorriu marotamente.  
- Não tem ?   
- Bem ... a minha encolheu, se é que me entende, e preciso de uam nova. Me ajuda a escolher ?   
- Claro !  
Ele entra lá e começa a experimentar algumas camisas e calças. Algumas Gina vriava o rosto, outras ela batia palmas, dando sua opinião, até a roupa ideal surgir.   
- Essa ficou ótima ! - ela batia palmas para o modelito de Yoh - perfeita ! O conteúdo se encaixa perfeitamente nela, não há ninguém que fique melhor com tal roupa !  
- Que bom que gostou, só precisa de alguns ajustes, e fica ótima. Não gostaria de experimentar alguns vestidos ?   
- Mas eu já tenho - e naquele momento ela se lembrava de sua roupa de segunda mão.   
- Mas não gostaria de experimentar alguns modelitos, só pra ver como você fica neles ?   
- Hmmm ... sabe que é uma boa idéia ?   
Gina escolhe alguns vestidos muito bonitos, os quais ficaram perfeitos nela, Yoh sorriu ao vê-la mostrando as peças que escolheu.  
Ela vai testando, mudando a cor e o modelito. Alguns longos, outros curtos, rosas, vermelhos, amarelos ...até que ela aparece diante de Yoh com uim vestido negro, com mangas negras, quase todo negro, com a diferença que a gola das mãos e do pescoço eram brancos, em um bordado muito meigo.   
- Gina - Yoh ficava boquiaberto, espantado com a moça - você ... você está ... linda. - a mesma é obrigada a se aproximar para fechar a boca dele, antes que entrassem moscas ali e sua baba molhasse o chão da loja.  
- Obrigada - ela enrubrecia um pouco, devido ao elogio.   
- Você ficou muito, mas muito bonita nele.   
- Eu ... obrigada, amor. - Ele faz sinal para a moça, a qual passa com uma fita métrica proxima a Gina. - - Eu .. eu já vou tirar, espere, eu ...   
- Fica pronto em quatro dias, mocinha. Só para eu fazer alguns ajustes.   
- Mas eu não vou levar, eu ... eu ...   
- É um crime esse vestido não ser seu, Gina - Yoh se aproximava e lhe dava um abraço por trás - você vai ser a moça mais bela do baile com ele.   
- Mas ... - ela cochichava para ele - eu não tenho como pagar !  
- Nao é tao caro assim ... é é muito bem trabalhado, veja. Eu podia jurar que fora feito sob medida para enfatizar o brilho dos seus olhos.  
- Mesmo assim, meus pais, eles ... eles ... bem, você sabe da condição deles. Desculpe querido, mas eu não posso. Gostaria muito de levar esse vestido, mas na minha atual condição, terei que economizar por um bom tempo para comprá-lo. O que acha de deixar para o ano que vem ? Assim terei tempo para avisar aos meus pais - ela o encarava, com um olhar de quem estava implorando por piedade.  
Era essa a verdade, era pobre. Muito pobre. Pobretona. Miserável.  
Era como uma maldição. Seus pais se matavam de travalhar, mas nunca conseguiram juntar um bom capital. Na verdade, parecia ser uma maldição que assolava todo o clã Weasley. Como se algo impedisse que eles prosperassem. A mesma ficou levemente magoada, sabia que ele tinha a melhor das intenções, mas ainda assim, ficou magoada. No fim acabou gostando mesmo daquele vestido, ainda mais depois dos elogios dele. Pena.  
- Claro. Mas eu não disse que você iria pagar. Você é minha convidada, então aceite como um presente deste doce cavalheiro. É o meu presente de aniversário adiantado, está bem ?  
Naquele momento ela corou. Corou, mesmo. Nunca recebeu um presente assim. E não se referia pura e simplesmente ao preço dele,o qual não era tao alto, mas bem acima de seu orçamento ... mas ele era ... era lindo ! Ela não conseguiu se conter de alegria e começou a dançar ali mesmo, girando o vestido, admirando a beleza dele.   
Mas mais belo do que ele, era o carinho de seu namorado, a alegria estampada no rosto dele, o valor do seu gesto.   
Alegria por ela.   
Alegria por ela estar alegre. Faltavam-lhe palavras para agradecer pelo vestido.   
- Que bom que você gostou do vesthmmmmmmm !!!! - ele parava de falar, quando os lábios da ruiva selavam seus lábios como duas mordaças potentes, de forma que ele tenta se afastar, lembrando-se de que estavam em um local público.  
Não consegue.  
E nem queria !  
  
***  
  
- Meu bebê ! - Jane seguia correndo pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Recebera a carta há e aparatou direto para o vilarejo, pegando uma carruagem com o marido e correndo para lá o mais rápido possivel. Estava desesperada, não esperava que tal coisa pudesse acontecer.   
Seu filhinho ... sua jóia ...  
Ela abre com força a porta da enfermaria, procurando desesperadamente por ele.   
- Onde ele está ? - ela gritava, em claro desespero, com Daniel atrás dela.   
- Senhora Kneen, seu filho ...   
- ONDE ELE ESTÁ ?!?!? - ela paralisa Florinda pelos olhos, a qual sentiu um medo tremendo ao encarar os olhos de Jane, os quais brilhavam como os de uma leoa protegendo suas crias.  
- Ele ... ele ...  
- Fala logo !!!!  
- Pare de sacudi-la, Jane - Madame Pomfrey saia de seu canto, terminando de arrumar a prateleira - nunca perdi nenhum aluno nesta escola, e seu flho não será o primeiro. Ele já esta melhor, se quer saber.   
Jane desaba, sentando-se na cama, quase cuspindo o coração. Sentiu um medo enorme, estava em estado de nervos, abraçando seu marido em busca de apoio.   
- O que houve, madame Promfrey ? - Daniel se dirijia a ela, enquanto a esposa se acalmava.  
- Ele teve um surto de alergia, senhor Kneen.- ela franzia levemente o cenho quando vê Daniel ali, mas no instante seguinte volta a sua feição de sempre.   
- Ela comentou isso ... mas isso foi curado há anos depois de um longe tratamento - e alguns feitiços e poções especiais usadas pela esposa, lembrava-se - não entendo como voltou. Meu filho era alérgico a pelo de cachorro, mas fez um tratamento para curá-lo, e ficou assim por muito tempo.   
- Bem, parece que não deu certo. Ele ficou uma semana aqui de repouso por causa de tonteiras ...  
- Sim, estou a par disso .  
- Mas, ontem a noite, ele teve convulsões e - ela olhava para Jane. Talvez não fosse melhor contar certos detalhes ali na frente dela. Melhor contar para o marido dela em outra oportunidade, e ele poderia se encarregar de explicar para ela quando a mesma estivesse mais calma - entrou em um estado terrivel, mas conseguimos impedir o pior - ela mentia. Não conseguiram impedir o pior, justamente por que o mesmo acabou acontecendo, ela apenas conseguiu remediar a situação - e agora ele passa bem.   
- Bem ? Mas ... sem problema nenhum ? E onde ele esta ?   
- Teve alta hoje de manhã, deve estar passeando por ai, conversando com os amigos que passaram a noite do lado de fora da enfermaria.   
- Mas ... como é possivel, madame ? Eu não compreendo ...  
- Madame Pomfrey é uma bruxa poderosa embora não aparente, querido - Jane se erguia, enxugando as lágrimas - Nunca houve em toda Hogwarts um aluno sequer que ela tenha perdido desde que chegou aqui. Vamos, tenho que procurar meu bebê, ver como ele está.   
- Ok, vamos.   
- Jane, Senhor Kneen ....  
- Pois não ?   
- Com sua autorização, eu ostaria de fazer um tratamento com ele . Pode ser algo demorado, pode não ser resolvido em alguns meses, pode demorar anos, até ... mas eu posso encontrar uma cura para a alergia dele. E uma vez que ele vive no mundo dos trouxas, é questão de tempo até ele passar por outro problema assim. Eu quero dizer que ... bom, posso encontrar uma cura permanente para a alergia dele.  
- Sim, claro.   
- Claro ! - Jane quase gritava - pode ... pode fazer isso, nós a autorizamos. Obriada, madame Pomfrey.   
- Trato de alunos aqui desde antes de você entrar nesta escola, Jane. Nunca perdi nenhum aluno, professor ou adulto, nem mesmo os da sua familia.   
- Obrigado - daniel se despedia. Agora tinham que encontrar seu filho, onde quer que ele estivesse. - vamos até a Cardinal ?   
- Corvinal, querido. Corvinal ! Ainda não gravou direito o nome da casa de seu filho ?   
- Isso parece coisa de grêmios estudantis e fraternidades universitárias, sabe. Bom, é melhor do que Grifinória ...  
Da porta da enfermaria, madame Pomfrey maneava a cabeça, segurando um pequeno riso. Aquilo era algo que não se via todo dia. Na verdade, o mais espantaso era a família a qual Jane pertencia.  
Mas algo a incomodava. Muitos não perceberiam, não teriam notado, mas ... o que aquele homem fazia ali ? Afinal, ele não deveria nem mesmo enxergar o castelo, correto ?  
E por que sentia que não seria a última vez que o veria ?  
  
***  
  
- Yoh, eu já te disse que te amo ?   
- Ainda pergunta se eu sei que me ama, moranguinho ?   
- Sei lá, vai que nessa sua "viagem" você não se esqueceu ?   
- Eu nunca vou te esquecer, minha linda - ele pegava um pouco de comida e levava até a boca dela, fazendo aviãozinho. Realmente, era um bom restaurante que havia no vilarejo .  
- Yoh, é estranho, mas eu me vejo vestida de noiva com você ao meu lado. É um sonho de menina, mas não custa te contar, não é mesmo ? - Ele tosse um pouco de surpresa, mas Gina lhe serve um pouco de suco. - O que foi ?   
- Nada, é que ... me pegou de surpresa - ele olhava para a mesma. Só iriam pegar suas roupas em alguns dias, mas ter visto a mesma daquela forma ...  
Parecia uma princesa .  
- Oi, gente - Yoh sente uma mão pesada em seu ombro, ao passo que Gina sorria com aquela voz.   
- Fred ? - ele se eruia para apertar a mão dele - o que faz aqui no Domingo ? - ele sorria , sabia muito bem o que ele fazia ali, mas acabara de lembrar de um pequeno detalhe ...   
- O mesmo que você - ele puxa uma cadeira, ao passo que Gina percebe uma moça se sentando ali, alguém que lhe passou despercebida quando Yoh se levantou - Oi, maninha. Passeando muito ? Não sabia que hoje era dia de visita a Hogsmeade - e tinha um sorriso de um canto ao outro do rosto para o Yoh, como se dissesse "achou a passagem, né seu espertinho ?"  
- Aham. Oi, Ariel ?   
- Oi ! - ela sorria, enquanto que Gina arregalava os olhos.  
- O que você está fazendo aqui ? E com ele ?   
- São namorados - Yoh dizia entre um gole e outro de cerveja amanteigada.  
- Como é ? Voces dois, namorando ? - Gina arregala os olhos - não acredito ! Pensei que meus irmãos fossem assexuados, por que só pensavam em brincar, nunca os vi com nenhuma garota !  
- Assim você me ofende - Fred ficava enburrado, ao passo que cruzava os braços e olhava de lado para ela.   
- Sabia que você fica uma graça desse jeito ? - Ariel sorria, ao passo que dava um beijo na buchecha dele.  
- O que foi que houve, Yoh ? A fadinha me contou que você passou mal e quase morreu ...  
- Fadinha ? - Gina arregalava os olhos - de onde tirou isso ?   
- Shakespeare, Mana. Vá ler um pouco mais ... e preste mais atenção na aula de Astrolonomia !  
- Não entendi nada !  
- Imaginei. Se estiver curiosa, mande-me uma mensagem para o endereço que está neste papel - Fred entregava um pedaço de papel para Gina, e ela o guarda na mesma hora - que eu te explico isso.  
- Na verdade - Yoh os interrompia - foi um ataque alérgico, só isso. Eu sou alérgico a pelo de cachorro, mas não imaginei que houvesse um por perto.  
- Há quanto tempo estão saindo juntos ? - Gina estava mais interessada no "novo" relacionamento do irmão.  
- Há algum tempo, oras.   
- Mas eu vim um monte de vezes aqui no ano passado com os meus amigos e em nenhuma das vezes eu vi a Ariel contigo !  
- Isso é relativo - ela falava enquanto cobiçava uma torta de amoras que acabara de avistar - e por morar no vilarejo, consegui um passe permanente para ir e vir livremente nos finais de semana.  
- Bem. - Fred passou o braço pelo ombro de Ariel. - Se vocês quiserem ir a loja de logros conosco depois de almoçarmos, fiquem à vontade, okay !  
- Claro, maninho. - Gina sorriu. Realmente os Weasleys iriam acabar sendo o mais numeroso clã da face da Terra. Bom, pelo menos essa geração de Weasleys. Percy e Penélope, Rony e Hermione, Fred e Ariel ... como estariam Gui, Carlinhos e Jorge, agora ?  
Melhor não perguntar, pois poderia não estar preparada para a resposta.  
Eles terminam de almoçar e vão caminhando até a loja. Por ser domingo estava fechada, de modo que só Fred veio para fazer uma faxina .   
- Nao estranhem, está um pouco bagunçado, mas já já isso fica bom.  
Gina estava andando pela loja sem dar muita importância, ela olha pela janela da loja e vê se assusta ao ver Lúcio Malfoy ali falando com um outro homem, mas não deu muita importância ao que viu e se juntou novamente aos demais.  
  
***  
  
- Querida ...  
- Eu não desisto ! Não saio daqui sem encontrar meu lindinho !  
- Mas você trabalha aqui, por que sairia ?   
- Por que ... por que ...ah,não importa, Daniel !  
- Ai meu deus ... escuta, eu vou no vilarejo dar um oi para Sume e já volto, ok ?   
- Nao vai ver seu filho ?   
- Eu já volto, não vou demorar.  
- Hum. - Jane olhou desconfiada para o marido. - Não é nenhuma bruxa bem dotada que você conheceu, não é mesmo ? É o Sume e a Amy que você vai visitar, não é ?.  
- Pode deixar meu amor , é apenas o prefeito de Hogsmeade e a primeira dama. - Jane sorriu. - Não me demoro.- ele lhe dá um beijo e se despede, caminhando até a ala das carruagens .   
E pensar que trouxas só vêem o castelo em ruinas.Mas ele não era um simples trouxa. Não que tivesse magia - apesar de fazer alguns truques bem interessantes com os ingredientes bruxos que usava - mas conhecia a verdade que passava pelos olhos das pessoas normais, descobriu os mistérios que haviam no mundo, de modo que o fator principal da magia na escola - a ignorância dos trouxas em aceitar eventos sobrenaturais - não o afetava.   
- Espera, eu quero ir para Hogsmeade ! - ele corria, alcançando uma carroça - obrigado por esperar , senhor ... ?   
- Snape - o homem de poucas palavras o encarava.   
- Muito prazer, meu nome é Daniel Kneen. O senhor é um dos professores ?  
- Kneen. - O professor o olhou de cima a baixo. - O senhor é esposo da professora Kneen , e pai do menino Kneen...Sim , sou o professor de Poções...  
  
  
- Poções ... sim, ele comentou algo sobre um professor em uma masmorra ... desculpe, sem querer ofender, claro. É a segunda matéria preferida dele.  
- Mesmo ? E qual seria a primeira ?   
- Herbologia. Mas ele diz que no fim, ambas tem muito em comum.   
- É uma forma de se ver as coisas. Muitos dizem que só por que não realizamos gestos inúteis e dizemos palavas tolas, aquilo não é magia.   
- Compreendo. Sou Chef de um restaurante, mas existem aqueles que não reconhecem meu trabalho como arte, não sabem ver a beleza de um caldeirão fervendo e atingindo o ponto tão esperado depois de horas.   
- Caldeirão ?   
- SIm. Ou panelas, se preferir.  
- E o senhor ... usa ingredientes ?  
- Alguns são daqui de Hogsmeade, outros são temperos trouxas, mas já saborei os mesmos temperos trouxas em pratos bruxos de restaurantes famosos.  
- Creio que seus caldeirões sejam grandes...  
- Alguns realmente são bem grandes, se usa mais para peixes. O bacalhau, por exemplo, usamos caldeirões grandes...  
- Bacalhau ?  
- Eu não sei como vocês o chamam, Jane o chama de cristal-de-sal ...  
- Acho que sei de qual peixe o senhor está falando. Vejo que o senhor é um entendido no assunto. Os jovens de hoje só se preocupam com poder, em realizar shows de pirotecnia, ao invés de verem a beleza do que realmente podem fazer.   
- Entendo o que o senhor quer dizer. Me irrita muita uma pessoa que não esteja a altura de saborear uma verdadeira obra de arte dizer que está ruim e que preferia um sanduiche.   
- Que inculto diria tais coisas ?   
- Dos mais diversos tipos. Esses são os que rotulam a arte, e são os que mais erram.   
- São uns tolos. Não sabem que a arte não vem de um lugar, e sim da pessoa que a pratica.   
- Concordo plenamente com o senhor, professor Snape.  
- O senhor usa ingredientes bruxos, senhor Kneen ... diga-me, nunca se sentiu tentado a verificar as anotações de seu filho e produzir uma poção ?  
- Diversas vezes ... mas das poucas vezes em que eu tentei produzir alguma poção com os ingredientes, felizmente minha esposa estava ao meu lado.  
- Está me dizendo que foi feliz ?  
- Nada comparado aos estudantes, mas ... sim. Sinceramente, muitos alunos do primeiro ano, sem sombra de dúvida os do segundo ano fazem poções bem melhores do que eu.  
- Mas isso não tira o seu mérito, senhor Kneen - Snape o fitava, deixando transpassar que estava bastante interessado - um trouxa que não teve a devida educação preparando uma poção ... o senhor deve ter um talento impressionante para isso, ainda mais em sua idade. A professora Kneen deve ser uma excelente professora nesse aspecto, ou então o senhor é mais habilidoso em seu restaurante do que eu podia imaginar.  
- Digamos que ... os dois.  
A conversa foi tão "animadora" que os dois não viram a hora passar, e se surpreenderam quando chegaram em Hogsmeade. Os dois desceram da carruagem e, quando iam se despedir..  
- Professor , gostaria de ir visitar o prefeito comigo ?  
- Na verdade, estou aqui para me consultar com a médica do vilarejo.   
- Hoje ?   
- Nao me resta alternativa, as poções erradas e os efeitos desastrosos que aqueles incompetentes preparam em minhas aulas não me dão tempo para nada. E além do mais ... disse o prefeito ?   
- Exato. Ele é casado com a médi-bruxa do vilarejo, se bem me lembro.   
- Coincidência. Talvez seja o acaso do destino, senhor Kneen - ele ajeitava sua capa. Daniel andava lentamente pelas ruas ao passo que ele andava do seu jeito de sempre - Não te assusta caminhar entre nós, senhor Kneen ?   
- Acabei me acostumando. Era isso ou pirar. Mas não há muitas diferenças entre bruxos e trouxas, no fim das contas .   
- Acha mesmo que não ?   
- Acho , pois os trouxas que vocês estão acostumados a ver são todos engomadinhos, mas há alguns que se tem que passar longe para não ser roubado ou morto.  
- No mundo bruxo também, e as vezes isso acontece nas melhores familias. - Daniel não iria falar das roupas um tanto exageradas dos bruxos, mas acabou se lembrando da visinha deles, ela se vestia igualmente pior que um bruxo.  
- Eu ficaria muito honrado se um dia desses o senhor fosse ao meu restaurante. São poucos os entendidos que encontra no mundo bruxo.   
- Mesmo ?   
- Sim. Hã outros chefs como eu, gênios que são capazes de extrair beleza e arte do que quer que façam, mas há poucos no mundo bruxo. Imagino que o senhor apreciaria minha cozinha, o tempero sendo feito, o som das bolhas indicando as massas no ponto certo, a fragância emitida ... há poucas pessoas qu admiram tal coisa. Para eles, é apenas um prato de comida, e nada mais. Imagino que o senhor passe pelo mesmo, não ? A maioria dos seus alunos devem ver suas poções apenas como poções, e não fruto da genialidade de alguém habilidoso para misturar poucos e selecionados ingredientes para obter o resultado desejado.   
- Correto - ele respondia com sua expressão de sempre. Não estava habituado a falar muito, mas era interessante conversar com aquele trouxa em particular. - chegamos.  
- Ó de casa !  
- Ora,ora ... Daniel ? Não me surpreendo, minha filha me contou a respeito de Yoh e ... Severo ?   
- Bom dia, Sume. Amy está ?   
- Sim, eu ... entre .- Os dois homens entraram na casa, Amy sorriu ao vê-los.  
- Doutora Amy, poderia me ver aquele remédio ...  
- Claro Severo , se quiser me acompanhar até meu pequeno laboratório.  
- Claro. Se me dão licença os dois ...  
- Daniel - Sume falava quando Severo se afastava - você veio acompanhado do Snape ?   
- Sim.   
- E ele não pulou no seu pescoço,não ?   
- Claro que não, ele é muito educado, viemos conversando o trajeto inteiro. - Sume estava abobado, ou Daniel fingia muito bem que não via a carranca do professor de poções, ou realmente eles conversaram o trajeto inteiro.  
- Sabia que esse é o professor mais rigido de toda a escola ?   
- Não. Mas ele me parece bem fechado, sabe.   
- Ora, não se faça de ... bem, o que deseja ?   
- Só estou e visita, não posso visitar um amigo, não ?   
- Bem ... imagino que Jane a essa hora esteja rondando pela escola a procura de Yoh, certo ?   
- Com certeza. Mas felizmente ele já está bem. Depois tenho que falar com madame Pomfrey, pelo olhar que ela me enviu, devem ter coisas que ela não podia me contar na frente da minha esposa.   
- Eu ouvi alguma coisa, sabe ... fiquei sabendo qye ele ficou em estado grave, chegou a ter um parada cardiaca - Daniel arregalava os olhos - desculpe, sei que é desesperador, mas foi o que minha filha me contou.  
- E o que mais ela contou ?  
- Bem - Sume se sentava, ao passo que uma bandeja flutuante chegava na sala com chá. O mesmo sorve o liquido quente, acalmando-se um pouco, junto com o amigo que estava cada vez mais preocupado - primeiramente ele sentiu tonturas e mal estar, dai ficou alguns dias na enfermaria, isso Jane deve ter lhe contado. Quando saiu, foi para a sala de jantar e teve espasmos e convulsões, chegando a desmaiar. Seu pulso, seu batimento cardiaco, tudo caia drásticamente, por sorte madame Pomfrey o medicou há tempo.   
É, sorte. O que Sume não sabia eram de todos os detalhes, os quais sua filha não lhe contou para não causar um pânico maior. Mas eu não sei qual é o motivo disso tudo.  
- Algo a ver com a alergia dele .   
- Alergia ? Ao que ?  
- Pêlo de cachorro.  
- Céus, deveria ter um cachorro no salão principal, só podia ! Ou então pêlo dele por lá.   
- Sim. No minimo isso.   
- Vou falar com Amy, ela faz parte do conselho de Medi-bruxos, ela saberá como conversar com madame Pomfrey e que providências tomar quanto a isso. Mediante esse último acontecimento, eu diria que mudanças drásticas serão necessárias na escola.  
- Hum ... proibindo animais ? Mais Yoh me disse que tem a gata do zelador, mas ... que seja.  
- Não é apenas disso. Quando Ariel contou a história para Amy, a mesma entrou em contato com Madame Pomfrey. Elas marcaram uma Segunda reunião para tratarem melhor do assunto, na verdade, espero uma visita dela esta tarde. Ambas terão que formular novas regras para animais na escola, do contrário o conselho de medicina irá intervir na escola. E se essa noticia vazar, então ... Convenhamos, as corujas que chegam lá na parte da manhà trazendo coisas para os alunos que estão tomando café, elas estão sujeitas a muita sujeira na viagem.   
- Agora que voce comentou, meu filho tem um corvo. Entendo aonde quer chegar.  
- Hum ... mas o que aquela carruagem está fazendo aqui ? - Pergunta Sume indo até a janela olhar melhor.  
- Algum problema, Sume ?   
- Depende se você considera Lúcio Malfoy um problema - ele aponta para a rua .   
- Lúcio ... Malfoy ? - Daniel fitava pela janela o homem que descia da carruagem. Então, ele era Lúcio Malfoy.  
- Fascista Maldito ... melhor ficar por aqui, Daniel.   
- Por que deveria ficar aqui ?  
- Lúcio Malfoy, ele ... não gosta de trouxas....  
- O que ele faz aqui ?   
- Nem imagino, mas trabalha no ministério da magia e usa de seu poder e influência como bem entende.  
- Sei, ele se gaba da influência que tem para maltratar os outros.  
- Conhece ?   
- Já ouvi falar ...   
Lúcio estava parado ao lado da carruagem. Tinha negócios mais importantes para fazer, mas sua esposa insistiu nessa história de visitar o filho, e resolveu marcar para vê-lo no vilarejo. Talvez não fosse um desperdicio total e ... hmmm ...  
- Sume - ele falava bem baixo, percebendo que o homem o observava pela janela .  
- Lúcio. - Chamava Narcisa. - Vamos logo , quero ver logo nosso filho... Estou levando uns presentinhos para ele.  
- Ele não é mais nenhum bebê para receber presentinho. - Lúcio olhou para a esposa, e depois para a casa do prefeito.  
- Oh-Oh ! Ele vem vindo aqui, Daniel. Vá para o meu quarto, por favor.   
- Recuso-me a sair por causa da intolerância de uma pessoa, Sume. Recuso-me.  
- Sua recusa vai lhe trazer problemas. Seu filho acabou de escapar por pouco da morte, não abuse.  
- Eu deveria ter motivos para temê-lo, por acaso ?  
- Suas crenças pessoais não vão te salvar, Daniel ! Você tem esposa e família, quer arriscar ?  
- Se eu fugir hoje, fugirei sempre. Cruzarei a rua sempre que o encontrar, ou qualquer outro bruxo preconceituoso, Daniel. Obrigado, sei que se preocupa e muito comigo, mas eu não sairei desta sala.  
- T-Tudo bem. - Lúcio bateu com a bengala na campainha da casa, Sume gelou mas abriu a porta. - Senhor Malfoy, entre...  
- Olá, Sume . Vejo que tem adminstrado e muito bem esse vilarejo - ele olhava rapidamente para a casa, percebendo que Daniel estava sentado no sofá, reconhecendo na hora que suas roupas não eram de um bruxo - apesar dos freqüentadores não seremos melhores.  
- Minhas visitas não lhe dizem respeito, senhor Malfoy.  
- Mais esse é o vilarejo que é conhecido por ser totalmente bruxo. - Lúcio olhou com desprezo para Daniel.- é um dos poucos locais para serem visitados, seria deprimente vê-lo reduzido a um simples ... como é mesmo que vocês dizem ? - ele se dirigia a Daniel - "supermercado". Seria deprimente ver este vilarejo reduzido a uma aglomeração, como vocês tanto fazem.   
Daniel se ergueu, caminhando para perto de Lúcio.   
- Senhor Malfoy ?  
- Sume, poderia me fazer a gentileza e dizer a sua .... aham, "visita" que eu não falo com trouxas ? Talvez ele esteja me confundindo com o Arthur, que como não bastasse ser uma droga de bruxo, ainda joga o nome da família na lama confraternizando-se com essa espécie.  
- Pelo que me consta, o senhor trabalho no ministério da magia, lutando para garantir os direitos das pessoas e livrar os inocentes, não é mesmo, senhor Malfoy ? - Falava Daniel.  
- Sume, poderia me fazer o favor de dizer a esse - sua voz estava carregada de veneno - "ser", que é impressionante que alguém da espécie dele seja capaz de estar certo ?   
- Vejo que seu conceito de liberdade é tão branco quanto a sua pele, senhor Malfoy.  
- Cuidado, trouxa. - Lúcio ergueu o rosto de Daniel com a bengala. - não pense que está falando com um bruxo de brejo. Faço parte dos Malfoy , não me confunda com os tipinhos aos quais está acostumado. Não me confunda com os Weasleys ! Quem é você ?   
- Você pode me chamar de Daniel.   
- Daniel de que ?   
- Para você, apenas Daniel - ele segura na bengala de Lúcio, tirando-a educadamente de seu rosto - um verdadeiro Gentleman reconhece quando se precipita ao incitar uma confusão, senhor Malfoy.  
Lúcio olhou para Daniel por cima, deu as costas e saiu da casa de Sume.  
- Até a reunião do Ministério , Sume.  
- Acho que te causei problemas, Sume.   
- Você é louco, Daniel. Não sabe com quem está mexendo.  
- Me parece com um dos nossos nobres britânicos ... mas nem os mais amargos são assim e ... olá, Ariel - ele cumprimenta a moça que acabara de entrar acompanhada de Fred.   
- Olá, senhor Kneen ! Pai, aquele era o senhor Malfoy ?   
- Sim , era o senhor Malfoy...  
- Nossa o Draco é muito - Ariel parou de falar ao ver a besteira que ia fazer - é muito mais parecido com a mãe....  
- Ariel, viu meu flho por ai ?   
- Vi sim, senhor Kneen. Ele e Gina estavam indo para a casa da colina, disseram que iriam dar uma volta.   
- Mas não é um lugar deserto ? - Sume erguia uma das sombrancelhas.   
- É, sim - dizia Fred.   
- Eu acho que os alcanço - ele sai da casa, apertando o passo até lá.   
- Obrigado Amy - dizia Snape, aparecendo na sala.  
- Professor Snape ? - ambos estavam espantados.   
- COm licença - Sanpe saia, pegando a primeira carruagm que lhe apareceu, não sem antes dar uma olhada pela janela, encarando Lúcio.  
  
***   
  
- Onde ? - Daniel olha ao redor, chega até mesmo a olhar dentro da casa, e nada. Não havia ninguém ali.   
Bem, ainda nem era meio dia. Melhor dar uma olhada novamente.  
  
***  
  
- E então, gostou do vestido ? - dizia ele, enquanto seguiam pelo túnel.   
- Adorei. Mais ainda não agradeci direito.  
- Como assimmmm. - Yoh estava sendo beijado por Gina, o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro, mas ele adorou o jeito que ela fez para ele ficar quieto.  
E beijava cada vez melhor, de modo que ela balançava a cabeça para proporcionar um maior prazer no beijo. Yoh encostou Gina na parede do túnel, intensificando o beijo, o deixando com gosto de pecado.  
O beijo ficava bem mais excitante, e a mesma retribuia, deixando-se ser domada por aquela língua hábil e magistral dele. E pensar que há poucos meses atrás trocou com ele seu primeiro beijo de lingua.  
E ela evoluiu bastante, ele notava. Tanto que, em um rápido movimento, ela aprofunda tanto sua língua que chega a capturar a dele.   
E depois ele é quem era chamado de lingua de tamanduá ...  
Yoh se afasta um pouco, erguendo a cabeça, enquanto que Gina abaixa a sua alguns centimetros, de forma que ele tinha que olhar para baixo para encarar os olhos dela, e ela, para cima. Havia um olhar diferente estampado na face da mesma, algo que até então ele nunca havia visto.   
Percebendo o que era, ele abria a boca e sedutoramente colocava a língua para fora, de modo que Gina se aproxima e começa a lamber a língua dele, como se estivesse chupando um pirulito.   
Yoh para de ser passivo e avança, enlaçando a língua de Gina, de modo que ficam se tocando fora de suas bocas. Tal como espadas de carne, as línguas iniciam uma verdadeira luta, na qual uma explora ao máximo as propriedades degustativas da outra.  
Ambos se aproximam, selando os lábios um do outro. As mãos de Gina o abraçavam, apertando-o com todas as forças. A mesma não queria deixá-lo partir, queria segurá-lo, apertá-lo de todas as formas. Não queria soltá-lo, não se permitiria tal coisa. Pois o amava. Sentia sua falta, sua presença, seu toque ... sua respiração cada vez mais pesada, de modo que ela a sentia em seu pescoço ...  
Ele muda de direção, roçando seu nariz no pescoço da mesma, e beijando-a em seguida . A mesma se contorce de leve, e começa a mordiscar a orelha dele, apertando-o com muito mais força, enquanto massageava suas costas. O mesmo subia e descia pelas costas da mesma com uma mão, enquanto que com a outra massageava a barriga dela, mas nada muito ousado, e sim bastante galanteador. Ela não, passava uma das mãos por dentro da blusa dele, ora acariciando, ora massageando aquele peito que começava a tomar definição .   
Sua respiração aumenta drásticamente quando ela sente ele tocar delicadamente em sua coxa, mas ainda assim ela permite que o mesmo continue, apesar dela ficar estática, não acreditando no que estava fazendo.   
Mas, mesmo assim, ela permite que ele continue.  
Yoh avança com a mão pela coxa, para cima e para baixo, chegando ao joelho, fazendo uma volta simples e arrancando movimentos involuntários da perna, e subindo novamente, até a união deste com o seu quadril.  
Algo parecia querer eclodir em seu peito, como se quisesse explodir, se libertar e ir mais além, mas ela mantinha tal coisa reprimida .   
Ou, ao menos, tentava .  
Ela continuava acariciando as costas dele, descendo até o fim destas e também passando pelo seu quadril. Quando ele a ergueu pelas pernas, apertando-as ora com delicadeza, ora com agressividade, ela colocou a boca no ombro dele, mordendo o mesmo para não gritar.   
Sentia um prazer crescente, o qual a estava enlouquecendo. Lembrava-se de sua mãe ter conversado com ela a respeito de não deixar os rapazes tocarem em certos lugares, para evitar as "mãos bobas". Inclusive havia lhe falado sobre vários tipos de namorados, inclusive os do tipo "polvo", os quais desenvolviam um número absurdo de mãos, e por mais que você as afastasse, sempre tinha mais uma.   
Mas ela nunca lhe explicou sobre aquilo, sobre ...  
O nome lhe fugia da cabeça, na verdade, nunca estivera nela. Quando fosse mãe, iria sugerir que houvessem aulas na escola para instruir os alunos.   
Aulas de educação sexual, apesar de tal palavra não surgir em sua mente, fora o fato de que sua mãe nunca entrou em muitos detalhes a respeito das zonas erógeneas do corpo, como as orelhas, a nuca ... as nádegas ...  
Ela solta um gemido alto, de modo que se não estivessem em um túnel debaixo da terra, alguém o teria ouvido, mas o gemido ecoa , sendo ouvido por ambos . Ele ... ele ...   
Ela apenas o apertava com todas as forças e passeava sua língua pelo pescoço dele, tentando controlar a sensação que teve quando ele tocou em suas nádegas.   
Tocou, não. Apertou elas com força, com vontade, com desejo.   
Quando ele a segura pelas nádegas e a ergue, encostando-a na parede, Gina cruza as pernas em torno da cintura de Yoh, tentando manter aquela sensação pelo maior período de tempo possivel.   
Ele a estava deixando louca, e ela pouco podia fazer para reagir. Sentia-se tão desejosa ... e nas nuvens. O toque de suas mãos, as quais estavam apertando ora com delicadeza, ora com certa brutalidade sua bunda, a excitava mais e mais. Ela separa seus lábios do pescoço dele, levando-os até seu peito, erguendo um pouco sua blusa e roçando o nariz no peito do mesmo, até que começa a beijá-lo, vez ou outra mordê-lo, quase perdendo o controle quando ele passa a mão por debaixo da saia dela e aperta sua bunda com mais vontade.   
Estava totalmente indefesa, à mercê dele. Pronta pra se entregar e, mediante a situação, não sentia nenhum receio. Nenhum, mesmo. Nunca imaginou estar naquela situação em um lugar daqueles, mas as sensações que circulavam pelo seu corpo a estavam enlouquecendo, desejando querer mais. O mesmo fita seus olhos, encarando-a e erguendo seu queixo, e no instante seguinte estavam compartilhando um beijo apaixonado, quando ela se dá conta que ele havia colocado-a no chão e tirado a mão da sua bunda. A mesma aproveita isso e relaxa, enquanto que aquela adorável sensação dura mais um pouco e vai diminuindo, até desaparecer por completo. Bem, não por completo, já que estava gravado em sua mente aquilo pelo qual ela passou, de modo que ela o aperta mais contra si, tentando ao menos manter por um pouco mais de tempo o que acabou de acontecer. Ela o olhava com um olhar singular. Cinco minutos depois, ainda estavam abraçados, enquanto que ela chupava os dedos dele dócilmente, e o mesmo acariciava seus cabelos. Ela para, olhando-o diretamente e abraçando-o mais ainda, até que se afastam um pouco. O mesmo abaixa sua blusa, e ela começa a ajeitar sua roupa, a qual estava desarrumada e amarrotada depois daquilo que mais tarde ela iria descobrir que se chamava "amasso".  
Ou, como alguns preferiam chamar, "pega-pega".  
Pouco abaixo do salgueiro lutador a passagem secreta se abria, e ambos saiam dali. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto, enquanto ele a erguia da passagem. Fazendo um carinho em seu amigo, Yoh começa a caminhar em direção a escola, abraçando a cintura dela, de maneira bem galanteadora.   
  
***  
  
- Onde está a sua irmã ? - só faltava Jane pular no pescoço de Rony durante o interrogatório, e o mesmo se sentia bastante assustado, nunca imaginou que a professora de História da Magia fosse capaz de parecer tão furiosa. Se bem que ela era tão bonita, que ele também ficava meio acanhado de falar com ela.   
- Hã, bem .... ela saiu já tem algum tempo, foi na enfermaria e ...  
- ELa não está lá, Ronald.   
- Bom ... deve estar com o seu filho, professora.   
- É por isso que eu a estou procurando. Onde você acha que ela está ?   
- Sinceramente ... nem imagino. Onde está a Amanda ? Ela deve saber ...  
  
***  
  
- Chaz , é lindo ! - Amanda olhava encantada para a tela à sua frente.  
- Eu falei que iria fazer de você uma fada. - Chaz sorriu ao ver que Amanda corou.  
- Você é um artista ! Nossa, é lindo , estou sem palavras para descrever !  
- Aceite como meu presente de natal adiantado. - Amanda arregalou os olhos, Chaz se levantou e pegou na mão da menina e a puxou para mais perto dele, Amanda se perdeu naqueles olhos indecifraveis. Os dois estavam quase se beijando, quando são interrompidos.  
- Srta.Wood. - Jane a chamava e vinha rápidamente na direção deles de modo que se afastaram.  
- Em que posso ajudar, professora ?  
- Sabe onde está Gina e meu filho ?  
- Eu nao a vi desde ontem ...   
- Devem estar na torre na corvinal, não ? - Chaz se manifestava, decidido a fazer a professora sair dali o mais rápido possivel.   
- Já os procurei lá. Já perguntei a todo mundo.   
- Por que a senhora não vai falar com a Luna, da Lufa-Lufa ?   
- Luna ? Ah, a garota elétrica ?   
- Isso - dizia Chaz - ela sempre consegue achar quem ela quer, e sempre sabe onde está todo mundo.   
- Nao sabia que ela ficava prestando tanta atenção assim nas pessoas - falava Amanda.  
- Ela não faz isso, mas se ela não souber onde eles estão, acho que ninguem mais saberá.   
- Obrigada - Jane saiu dali, tinha que bater um papo com essa garota.   
- Aham - Chaz olhava para Amanda.   
- Hã, chaz, eu ... eu ... olha, eu ...  
- Sim ?   
- Eu ... eu quero ser sua amiga ...mas ... olha, vou ser sincera, me desculpe por ter te menosprezado por todo esse tempo. Você é um apessoa incrivel que merece todo o respeito, mas ... eu ... eu ainda não me sinto pronta para um compromisso, ok ? Quer dizer, não quero te enrolar, nem te usar, só nao me sinto pronta ainda, eu ... desculpe.   
- Eu ... tudo bem - falava, enquanto ela se despedia, de forma que ele forçava um sorriso enquanto ela ia embora - Mas que droga ! Droga ! Droga !  
  
***  
  
- Nunca mais me de esse susto ! - Jane gritava aos prantos, ao encontrar-se com Gina e Yoh do lado de fora do castelo, próximos ao lago.  
- Ai ! - ele dava um grito ao sentir seus ossos estalando - calma, mãe ! Eu tô legal ! Ai !  
- Legal ? Eu e seu pai estamos aos prantos ! Tem idéia do que eu senti quando achei que ia ter perder ?   
- Desculpa, mãe - dizia ele, retribuindo o abraço.   
- Mas a culpa não é sua ... isso acontece ...   
- É - ele até agora se perguntava de onde tinha surgido o cachorro, apesar de suspeitar que ele estava debaixo da mesa da Grifinória - como me achou ?   
- A Luna me disse onde vocês estavam.   
- A luna ? - ele coçava a cabeça. - Qual Luna ?   
- AQUELA luna, Filho. A filha da Gaia ....  
- Ah....  
- Errr... eu vou para a torre. - Gina deu um selinho no namorado e sorriu para a professora, e saiu correndo em direção as escadas.  
- O que deu nela ? - Perguntou Jane curiosa. - E por que você está cheio de poeira ?  
- É que estavamos rolando no chão, só isso.  
- Sei - ela o olhava com o cenho franzido, como se estivesse dizendo "você fez arte, menino" - eu dissse poeira, e não terra.  
- Ai, mãe ... quanta desconfiança ! O que acha que eu e ela podiamos ter feito ? Acabei de sair da enfermaria !  
- Eu me decepcionaria se você substimasse a capacidade de madame Pomfrey - ela colocava a mao por sobre o ombro dele e ambos caminhavam para fora da escola - teve sorte de ter uma bruxa especialista em água para te ajudar, filho. Cheguei a pensar que te perderia.   
- Mãe ... o que foi que ela te contou ?   
- Que voce ficou em péssimo estado, mas que no fim tudo deu certo, por que ?   
- Nada ...é que eu perdi a consciência, e só me lembro de acordar na enfermaria.   
- Ela disse que você teve espasmos e convulsões, sabia ?   
- Sei ... para onde vamos ?   
- Para ver esse seu "amigo que mora fora da escola", menino. Quero ver aonde você tem feito seus encontros secretos.   
- Mas mãe !  
- Não chie ! Quero saber onde é esse lugar aonde só a Gina sabe como chegar !   
- Bom, é aqui.   
- Por que não estou espantada ? - ela observava o salgueiro - conseguiu fazer contato com ele, é ?   
- Sim . Ele tem uma inteligência, embora limitada, e entende muitas coisas.   
- Curioso - ela caminhava na direção do mesmo, e ele fica furioso. Yoh sabia que sua mãe nao iria parar, que ela confiava que o filho iria fazer algo, e ele o faz, pega sua varinha e entra em contato com o salgueiro, pedindo-o para parar - nada mal, filho. Nada mal, mesmo Diga-me ... ele te contou sobre a passaem que está aqui ? - ela apertava uma parte do salgueiro, e em seguida a mesma erguia um pequeno alçapão, o lugar de onde ele e Gina haviam saido .   
- Sim - ele a observava, apesar de não estar surpreso - por que não me contou dessa passagem antes ?   
- E te tirar o prazer de achar que tem um trunfo ? Claro que não ! Hogwarts tem várias passaem secretas, você só precisa descobri-las. Essa daqui levava até a casa aonde Remo ficava nas noites de lua cheia, sabe.   
- É, a senhora me contou dessa parte, mas não onde ficava a passagem. Parece que o Snape andou fazendo uma poção para ele ...  
- Severo sempre foi muito habilidoso. Quando chegou na escola, sabia mais magias do que metade dos alunos do sétimo ano.   
- Tem suas vantagens pertencer a uma familia antiga - respondia Yoh casualmente, e Jane o encarava, percebendo a indireta.   
- E então, filho ... o que tem achado ?   
- Está bom ... a escola, as pessoas ...  
- Sabia que foi o Draco quem me avisou primeiro sobre você ?   
- Mesmo ?   
- É ... será que ele está gostando de você ?   
- Não ... não faz o tipo dele, ele nunca dá o braço a torcer ... como foi o final de semana ?   
- Como esperava que fosse ? Quase tive um infarto por sua causa !   
- Mãe ... mulher nao tem infarto, lembra ?   
- Não ?   
- Não.   
- Bem, eu quase dei a luz, então.   
- Como é que eu ia saber que tinha um cachorro por ali ?   
- Certo, dessa vez está desculpado - ela sentava no chão, encostando-se no carvalho, de modo que Yoh se aproximava e sentava-se ao lado dela e, no instante seguinte, ambos estavam se abraçando - nunca mais faça isso, entendeu ? Você é muito importante para mim, filhinho !   
- Tudo bem, mamãe. Também tive medo de nunca mais te ver. A senhora, papai, Gina ... mas eu pensava muito na senhora, em como a senhora iria ficar.   
- Ah meu filho, creio que jamais o passado deixará de me atomentar...  
- Por que diz isso, mãe ?  
- Simplesmente por que acho que a hora está chegando...  
- Claro que não ... imagina ...  
- Você puxou demais a minha familia Yoh ... apenas puxou alguns qualidades de seu pai ... e lógico a cor do cabelo ... pois se não fosse por isso , séria igual as pessoas de minha familia em tudo, igual em tudo.  
- Eu ...  
- Escute ... quando eu vinha para cá ... eu fiz uma promessa, filho ... eu não quero que meu passado o atormente, ouviu ?   
- O ... o que a senhora quer dizer com isso ?   
- Que eu o liberto do juramento que eu fiz e o obriguei a fazer, filho.   
- Mas ... mas ...  
- Voce me entendeu. Conte para quem quiser. Isso é problema meu, não seu.   
- Mas... mãe ! A senhora ... a senhora não pode, ainda mais agora que ...  
- Filho ... só se vive uma vez ... não desperdice essa chance.   
- Mas a senhora correrá riscos, e faz séculos, na verdade nunca assinei meu nome do meio...  
- Vai começar a assinar, é uma ordem.  
- Mas ... mas ... a senhora ... não pode ...  
- Está com medo ?   
- SIM ! Estou com medo pela senhora !  
- Eu posso me cuidar.   
- Não, não pode ! A ... a senhora ... a senhora não pode se cuidar, lembra ?   
- Você me subestima, filho.   
- A senhora é que se superestima ! Como é que eu posso ficar calmo com a senhora querendo se matar ?  
- Acalme-se, pequeno lorde. E eu não quero me matar.   
- CLARO QUE QUER ! Quer jogar com o destino como da última vez ? Pois eu não ! - ele se soltava do abraço da mesma, erguendo-se bruscamente e caminhando a passos pesados. Jane apenas o observou. Seu filho podia ser qualquer coisa, menos pavio-curto. Demora menos de meio segundo para ele parar e ela confirmar o que já sabia - Talvez a senhora tenha se esquecido, ou se tornar professora aqui neste estabelecimento tenha alterado suas prioridades ... talvez ter me visto ganhar o campeonato de Quadribol no ano passado tenha lhe dado idéias achando que eu deveria brilhar mais do que nunca, eu não sei ... mas nada disso me importa. Só a senhora e o papai, entenda isso. E nada do que a senhora me diga me convencerá de que desta vez será diferente, entendeu ? Não adianta dizer que tem amigos, que Dumbledore nos protegerá ... eu não acredito - ele dizia, olhando para trás de rabo de olho - a senhora pode fazer e me pedir o que quiser, mã . Na verdade, eu até considero deixar tudo isso para trás. Sério. Podemos deixar essa história toda de bruxaria de lado, sabe. Abro mão das minhas origens numa boa, jogo tudo para o alto, dai eu, a senhora e o papai voltamos para nossa casa, para nossa normalidade. Sem bruxaria, sem magia negra, sem bruxos das trevas, sem Voldemort, sem Dumbledore, sem Harry potter ... nunca mais brandiria uma varinha, queimo meus livros, ajudo o papai a jogar no vaso os ingredientes especiais que ele coloca nos seus pratos ... esqueço de tudo o que eu aprendi aqui, de tudo pelo qual eu passei ... esqueço meus amigos, esqueço tudo, faço de conta que tudo aqui nunca aconteceu, e eu sou capaz disso. Voltamos a ser apenas os Kneen, uma familia Inglesa que mora em Londres, formada por Daniel Kneen, Chef de um conceituado restaurante, o qual já recebeu diversas indicações de revistas especializadas, Jane Kneen, Historiadora-chefe da Biblioteca Real, e Yoh Kneen, estudante da Academia Real de sua Magestade ... faço tudo isso numa boa, sem o menor arrependimento, mamãe ... nem olho para trás - Jane o encarava nos olhos, com aquele olhar caracteristico de sua familia - mas ... não me peça para brincar com a sua vida. Qualquer coisa, menos isso - ele se vira, andando para longe dela, deixando-a ali, encostada no Salgueiro, que mesmo com o afastamento dele, não a atacou.   
O modo como ele falou ... a seriedade em suas palavras ... aqueles olhos, os olhos que eram uma das caracteristicas marcantes de sua familia ...  
Seu bebê não mentiu ... falou com plena convicção cada palavra, sem hesitar em momento algum.


	8. Agentes Estudantis de Saúde

Capítulo VII - Agentes Estudantis de Saúde

Luna estava em seu quarto no dormitório feminino, estava sentada perto da janela observando a Lua, quando uma colega de quarto se aproxima e senta-se perto dela.

**__**

"Blue Moon, you saw me standing alone"

(Lua azul, você me viu se levantando só )

__

"Without a dream in my heart"

(Sem um sonho em meu coração )

__

"Without a love of my own"

(Sem um amor próprio )

- Meus pais falam que da para ver São Jorge matando o Dragão na lua. - Diz a garota para Luna, a qual sorriu com o comentário.

- Eu vejo um grande lobo uivando, Morgana. Minha mãe disse uma vez que me deu o nome de Luna por causa de um antigo namorado dela.

- Mais é um nome estrangeiro, não é ?

- Sim é ... é Espanhol, mais encontrará Luna em Italiano, apesar de eu ter nascido na Espanha. - E sorria, enquanto vislumbrava a Lua.

- Que legal ! Eu nasci na Inglaterra, sabe. Mas deve ser super legal conhecer outros países, outras culturas, outros bruxos ....

- Eu nasci na Espanha... mas não sei falar espanhol, tampouco conheço nenhuma cidade de lá! - A mesma tinha um sorriso largo de uma lado ao outro da face para a amiga.

- Só você mesmo, Lu. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

**__**

"Blue Moon, you knew just what I was there for"

(Lua azul, você sabia que eu estava lá)

__

"You heard me saying a prayer for"

(Você me ouviu fazendo uma oração para )

__

"Someone I really could care for"

(Alguém que eu realmente poderia me preocupar)

Luna ficou mais um pouco na janela , gostava de ver a lua cheia. A mesma a fazia sentir que alguém estava se sentindo infeliz.

Sua mãe

Nunca viu sua mãe sorrir como nas fotos. Isso a deixava triste, ela não sorria mais como naquelas fotos que haviam em sua casa, em que ela ainda estava em Hogwarts.

Era estranho pensar nisso, sua mãe ... era óbvio que sua mãe esbanjara um sorriso bem maior anteriormente, isso ela podia perceber ao comparar.

E tia Marie, também. Mas, ao contrário de sua mãe, tia Marie não demonstrava tal coisa, não permitia que muitos descobrissem essa sua face. Talvez por que era seu jeito de ser, talvez por causa de Sarah.

- Mamãe...Por que as vezes a senhora fica tão triste? 

**__**

And then there suddenly appeared before me

( E então, de repente em minha frente )

__

The only one my arms will ever hold

(A única que meus braços sempre segurarão)

__

I heard somebody whisper, "Please adore me"

(Eu ouvi algum sussurro, " Por favor me adore")

__

And when I looked, the moon had turned to gold

(E quando olhei, a lua tinha se tornado ouro)

Luna olhou para a Lua mais uma vez entre tantas, a mesma estava tão bela naquela noite ...será que sua mãe estava bem? Seus pais se amavam muito, disso ela tinha certeza mas, se era assim, por que tinha vezes em que eles discutiam? E sempre que meu nome era tocado pelo meu pai, por que sua mãe pedia por favor para ele parar?

**__**

Blue Moon, now I'm no longer alone

(Lua azul, agora há muito não estou só)

__

Without a dream in my heart

(Sem um sonho em meu coração)

__

Without a love of my own

(Sem um amor próprio)

A menina olhou mais uma vez para a Lua - qualquer expectador já teria se cansado, mas era como se o astro a hipnotizasse - despedindo-se pois iria se deitar, estava cansada, de modo que saiu do parapeito da janela e pulou em sua cama. 

**__**

Blue Moon

( Lua azul )

Sorriso . O sorriso de sua mãe nunca fora o mesmo de quando era jovem como... ela . Percebeu isso, não era pura impressão sua, sua mãe sorria, mas não como antes. 

Mas ... o que era? 

Nunca teve do que reclamar de seu pai. Ele sempre a amou e, até onde se lembrava, dedicou sua vida por completo a cuidar da sua mãe, a amá-la, a não deixá-la se sentir carente. 

E a ajudava também, dava-lhe ótimos conselhos, participava da sua vida... por que, então ? Desde que entrou na escola, percebeu que, quando ela voltava no período de férias, o clima em sua casa ficava meio estranho as vezes. 

Bom, nem sabia por que estava pensando naquilo. Só sabia que o jogo contra a Corvinal seria em menos de uma semana. 

Seu jogo de "estréia". Muitos a confundiam com a antiga apanhadora da Lufa-Lufa, também chamada Luna, uma aluna do sétimo ano que se formou no período anterior. Na época, ela era a reserva do time, mas nunca jogou fora dos treinos. Quer dizer, chegou a participar dos amistosos entre Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal que eram realizados nos fins de semana, mas nada como um oficial, com regras, pra valer. 

Será que o Yoh iria jogar? Ele tinha sido legal em lhe dar umas aulas extras - coisa que fazia desde o ano anterior - mas estava nervosa. Ansiosa. como fazer? Se bem que ele também deve ter ficado ansioso pelo seu primeiro jogo ...

- Luna , para de se mexer, queremos dormir mas não conseguimos por causa do barulho que você está fazendo! - Falaram outras três colegas de quarto.

- Desculpa, gente! Mas eu tô preocupada, será que o Yoh tá bem? 

- Seu professor particular vai viver, Luna. Afinal, ele agora é o garoto que ressuscitou. 

- Ouvi dizer que ele voltou só por causa da Weasley - uma das meninas se erguia na cama. 

- Me disseram que foi por que o Potter tava dando encima ela. 

- Jura ? - outra garota se erguia - nossa, dá pra imaginar? Ouvi dizer que quando você morre, caminha por um túnel em direção a uma luz e encontra o paraíso. Será que ele voltou só por causa dela mesmo? 

- Ai, isso seria tão lindo! - outra garota sussurrando.

- Vamos dormir, gente! - Agora era Luna quem pedia, cheia daquela conversa. - Vamos deixar as fofocas para amanhã, por favor!

Todas se ajeitaram e dormiram, menos Luna que estava muito nervosa.

"Será que o jogo seria bom?" Pensava enquanto o sono não vinha. "E se não fosse? Ai , e se eu cair da vassoura?"

- Pois é, Luna - Morgana interrompia a tentativa de Luna de ter uma noite de sono agradável - Agora não tem jeito, terá que enfrentar o Yoh! 

- Eu nunca pensei nisso! - ela dava um grito, calando-se em seguida - Desculpem. Pensaram que eu estava torcendo pra ele morrer, é? 

- Que isso - uma delas sorriu - só queríamos te irritar, mesmo. 

- Chata - e se virava na cama. Não queria ouvir mais aquilo. 

Mas aquele comentário que escutou no corredor sobre o Potter e a Weasley até que foi interessante, o de que o Potter queria tirar Kneen do seu caminho. 

Seria isso verdade? 

Besteira, o Potter era um herói, não faria uma coisa dessas.

Mas ... e se ele tivesse uma certa culpa? Afinal, se Yoh era alérgico a cães, só se lembrava de ter visto um cão andando dentro do castelo, o qual o Potter a tinha avisado de que não era uma fêmea. 

Ele conhecia o cachorro? 

Ou melhor, o animago? 

Se conhecia ... poderia ...? 

Não, besteira. Isso exige frieza, não acreditava que alguém pudesse ser assim, planejar tal coisa e, principalmente, colocar em ação.

Não mesmo.

Mas que era engraçado provocar o cachorro, isso era! Hum ... o que será que poderia aprontar com ele? Teria que ir até Hogsmeade, comprar uns brinquedinhos inofensivos. Ficou pensando tanto naquilo, que nem se seu conta do sono que se aproximou rapidamente....

***

- LUNA FLETCHER, ACORDE!!! - Gritava Morgana em seu ouvido.

- Ah, mãe.. esta cedo ainda! - E cobriu a cabeça.

- Luna, já amanheceu. - Disse Morgana rindo. - Vamos filhinha, levante.

- Ah Mã.....MORGANA !! - As outras meninas caíram na gargalhada ao ver a cara da Luna. - O que pensa que estava fazendo me acordando a essa hora?

- O jogo, minha filha! Queremos que a Lufa-Lufa ganhe!

- Mas o jogo é sábado... e quer parar de imitar a minha mãe com essa voz? - ela bufava.

- Mas você tem que treinar, anda. Tem até sábado para ficar em forma!

- Ai, que coisa! Isso é injusto!

- Faça jus ao nome da sua antecessora, queridinha - elas a carregavam, levando-a até o banho e despindo-a.

- Posso fazer isso sozinha! - e berrava enquanto se lavava, expulsando-as dali. 

Foi o café da manhã mais rápido que já tomou em toda a sua vida. E era domingo, o dia em que dormia até tarde. 

Pelo visto, o treino seria realmente pesado.

***

- "Smooth criminal!!!!"

Pela quinta vez ela recebia um pedaço de giz na cara vinda do capitão do time. Mas que droga, ela pensava. Certo, ele estava explicando as táticas para enfrentar o time da Corvinal ... mas que culpa ela tinha se o cara tinha o azar de ter o nome de um canto famoso e ela sempre tinha vontade de cantar as músicas trouxas quando o via?

- Fletcher, pare com isso. - Disse o capitão.

- Claro, Michael .... - Luna olhou para ele e, como todos estavam de pé, ela fez a dancinha estilo Jackson e no final.... - Au !

- É melhor você correr baixinha.- o mesmo bufava. Era sempre assim, quando não estava fazendo alguma gracinha, Luna estava tirando sarro com sua cara, chamando-o de "Jackson", por motivos que nem ele conseguiu compreender direito.Algo a ver com um cantor trouxa, pelo visto. - - Como eu dizia, temos que nos esforçar. Esse ano temos uma vantagem significativa.

- Contra o time da Sonserina ? - Elton, o goleiro, se manifestava.

- Sonserina e Grifinória fizeram substituições significativas em suas formações, nosso time é um dos mais fortes este ano.

- Mas tem a Corvinal - era a vez de Susana erguer o braço.

- A gente já venceu eles antes - Ana se adiantava e tratava de cortar a preocupação da amiga.

- Aquilo era treino - Justino tomava a palavra - não tinha regras e não era pra valer. Isso é um jogo de verdade.

- Se me lembro bem - o capitão tomava a palavra - o time da Corvinal foi jogar contra a Sonserina com medo por ser um time forte e saiu ganhando. Isso foi admirável, a garra e a determinação deles, a qual que nós também temos, pessoal.

- Sei ...

- Já ganhamos deles várias vezes nos treinos, só precisamos nos esforçar. Carlor, Julieta, Rika, James, Miranda, Ariel, Yoh ... todos eles são nossos amigos que nós conhecemos, e não divindades do esporte. Ao contrario de Sonserina e Grifinória, jogamos pela diversão, e não apenas para ganhar. 

- Valeu pelo incentivo, Jackson - Luna implicava ainda mais com ele - mas vamos ao treino que ainda tenho que fazer minhas unhas!

- LUNA ! - Michael ergueu ela pelos ombos. - Mais uma gracinha e você conhecera Hogwarts por cima, pois vai voar como uma coruja.

- Tá Tio , fico quietinha!

O Treino seguiu adiante, e ela podia jurar que MIchael estava ficando paranóico. Durante boa parte do treino se perguntou se esta certa.

Provavelmente sim. 

Sem sombra de dúvida. 

***

- O que está estudando, Luna ? - Ariel se aproximava dela, observando o livro que ela folheava. 

- "Quadribol através dos séculos". 

- É uma boa leitura, ansiosa para seu jogo de estréia, não? 

- Com certeza!!!!

- Vou deixar você estudar. - Ariel sorriu. - Vou procurar a Rika , preciso falar com ela. Até mais, Luna.

- Até mais, Ariel !

Definitivamente não estava conseguindo se concentrar. 

E como conseguiria? Era uma das mais novas jogadoras de quadribol - uma terceirista, diga-se de passagem, os demais jogadores do seu time estavam entre o quarto e o sexto ano - e isso se contar seu tempo de reserva, no ano passado, só perdendo para o Potter, que entrou no primeiro ano. 

Tinha que fazer algo, qualquer coisa, hmmm ...

Ela se ergue, saindo da biblioteca. Hora de fazer uma visitinha à "vovó" Sprout, ela sempre gostava de companhia e tinha ótimas histórias para quem quisesse ouvir. 

Mas um certo cão preto vindo em sua direção não estava em seus planos, não naquele momento, o que a obriga a apelar para a última solução....

- Saída pela direta. - Luna saiu correndo e deixou um alegre Sirius para trás. - Mas espere um pouco - ela para de correr, encarando o cachorro. A mesma olha ao redor, procurando uma pessoa, até que a acha. - Senhor Filtch, não estavam procurando um cachorro? - ela aponta para Sirius - olha lá!

- O que? E nos meus corredores! Ah, mas eu vou dar um jeito nisso - ele andava pesadamente na direção de Sirius, o qual percebeu que estava em uma boa enrascada por causa da menina... de novo!

Sirius saiu correndo com Filtch em seu encalço, mais ele era mais rápido do que o velho rabugento, até que na sua frente aparece uma mulher alta e esbelta, com uma cabeleira negra invejável e uma beleza capaz de cegar qualquer um.

- Te encontrei, Penélope.

***

Lupin estava saindo de uma aula quando vê Sirius, em forma de cão, sendo segurado pela pescoço e arrastado contra sua vontade pelos corredores da escola. 

- Ah, Jane ... o que vai fazer com ele? 

- Jogá-lo lá fora, cachorros são proibidos aqui, não sabia ? - ele percebe um certo tom de raiva na voz dela. 

- Mas...

- Mas nada! - ela seguia, enquanto o cão se debatia tentando fugir, falhando miseravelmente. Que aperto forte aquela mulher tinha! 

Eles estavam em um corredor vazio quando Sirius resolveu usar seu último recurso. Ele estava esperando a poeira baixar e as pessoas se acostumarem com o fato dele ser inocente, mas aquilo o deixara sem alternativa alguma. 

- Me solta. - Jane sentiu um frio na espinha e soltou rapidamente aquele cachorro que mudara de forma.

- Ora, ora, ora ... um animago!

- Eu ... bom, eu posso explicar, eu ...

- Pois explique-se, e logo - ela olhava duramente para ele - desde o começo do ano letivo você está circulando pela escola, não esta aproveitando para entrar no alojamento feminino, está? - e continuava com o olhar mortal.

- NãO !!!

- Se é assim, por que perseguia aquela estudante do terceiro ano? 

- Isso pode ser explicado mas, caso não me conheça, eu sou ...

- Sirius Black, já sei, sua foto saiu nos jornais. Então era assim que se escondia, debaixo do nariz de todos esse tempo todo. Imagino que Dumbledore tenha te dado apoio. Ele sempre dá uma chance para as pessoas. 

- Eu... eu não tive a intenção de enganar ninguém, só estava esperando o momento certo. 

- Eu compreendo... mas deveria ter ficado parado em algum canto, e não passeando diariamente pelos corredores da escola. Sabia que isso CUSTOU a vida de um aluno? 

- Eu... - ele se lembrava - não foi minha intenção, professora Kneen. Eu nem sabia que ele era alérgico a pelo de cachorro, me desculpe. 

Jane o olhou pelo canto do olho e, virando-se, retomou seu caminho mas, quando estava quase virando o corredor ...

- Não fique mais perto do meu filho. Não em forma de cachorro - ela fazia uma pausa - pensando bem... não fique zanzando pela escola desse jeito, você não está livre de soltar pelos por ai. Ainda mais quando percebi que você anda muito ao lado do garoto Potter. 

- É meu afilhado, senhora. Sou o responsável legal por ele. 

- Mesmo assim, meu filho passa muito tempo com a jovem Weasley, deve ter percebido isso se anda muito com o Potter, visto que ele anda também com o outro Weasley. 

- Entendo. Bem, me desculpe, mais uma vez. Prometo que isso não se repetirá. 

- Que seja. Bem, aproveite sua liberdade, senhor Black - ela se despedia, seguindo seu caminho.

Ele a olhou uma, duas três... até que não agüentou. Observou bem o local e, quando constatou que os corredores aonde estavam não possuiam uma alma viva por perto, resolveu botar pra fora tudo o que tinha entalado na garganta.

- POR QUE SEU CABELO ESTÁ PRETO ? - Grita Sirius , mais não obteve resposta. Se ela realmente compreendeu o que ele queria dizer e aonde queria chegar com tal pergunta, nunca saberia.

Ou talvez viesse a saber, quem sabe. A final, o tempo pode trazer grandes surpresas para qualquer pessoa...

*** 

Na beira do lago, Luna observava o céu, tentando relaxar, até que olha para o lado e vê uma cabeleira que pelo efeito do sol parecia esverdeada.

- Ué ... quem é aquele sujeito do lado da Ariel? - Ela fica parada, conseguindo enxergá-lo, apesar da distância. Parecia ser um dos donos da loja na qual comprou a coleira do cachorrinho, mas ...

Bom, isso não era da sua conta, tinha mais o que fazer. 

Como se alimentar, por exemplo.

***

- É o seguinte, pessoal - Carlos chamava a atenção dos jogadores na mesa de jantar - o jogo está chegando e temos que decidir uma coisa importante : quem irá apanhar o pomo.

Os membros do time olhavam um para o outro, compreendendo o que ele queria dizer. Mesmo não tendo jogado o período passado inteiro, Cho ainda era a apanhadora titular. Na verdade, não que Yoh fosse um reserva, mas a situação estava complicada . 

A mesma tinha um sorriso no rosto. Não apenas Cho, mas todas as meninas da Corvinal sorriam para Yoh direto desde sua "morte", mas ainda tinham muito o que resolver. A própria localização dele era um tanto quanto "delicada": toda vez que ele se sentava em algum lugar, seja para comer ou estudar, alguma menina se sentava ao lado dele, e os "meninos" não sentavam por falta de lugar. Como um tipo de magnetismo, de forma que não apenas as garotas da Corvinal, mas um número enorme de garotas de todas as casas. E naquele momento não era diferente, Rika estava sentada do seu lado direito, e Cho à sua esquerda, Miranda bem de frente para ele, Ariel e Julieta, ambas do lado direito e esquerdo de Miranda, respectivamente, encarando Yoh.

Sorrindo para o mesmo, na verdade. Até mesmo Padma, a qual estava ao lado de Cho, vez ou outra parando para conversar com Yoh, brincando de jogar comida na boca dele. Cho segurava no braço dele, enquanto Rika encostava a cabeça no ombro de Yoh. Realmente estava dificil para Carlos conseguir atenção em meio àquilo tudo.

- Eu gostaria de jogar - diz Cho. 

- Eu também - diz Yoh. 

- O que nos leva a um impasse. Qual dos dois vai jogar? Temos que decidir isso, sabe. O que vocês dois sugerem? 

- Hmmm.... - um súbito silêncio se forma em meio àquilo tudo, enquanto Carlos fica esperando por uma solução.

- Chaz e Padma, o que sugerem?

- Nós? - ela estava surpresa - mas eu nem jogo!

- Você e Chaz são reservas e sempre treinam conosco, esqueceu? Fazer parte do time não é apenas estar no jogo. O que vocês dois sugerem?

- Que tal se alternarmos? 

- Boa idéia, Chaz. Mas como faremos isso?

- Podemos dizer que o apanhador não está em condições de jogar e ai usamos o reserva e fazemos a troca, o que acham?

- Boa idéia - Yoh falava enquanto Miranda fazia um aviãozinho com a comida para ele - ótima idéia, Padma.

- Mas ainda não decidimos o principal - Carlos estava realmente ficando cheio daquilo, não que não gostasse da idéia do amigo ter escapado de uma situação delicada ou da namorada estar dando comida na boca dele, mas pelo simples fato de que estava ficando intragável ter que dividir sua atenção com o mesmo justamente em um momento crucial. 

- Primeiros as damas. - Diz Yoh sorrindo.

- Depois, os cavalos. - fala Chaz, mas Yoh olha feio para ele. - Digo, os cavalheiros...

- Então, Cho querida, você vai abrir a partida, no próximo jogo será o Yoh, ok? 

- Ah, que pena...

- Por que? 

- Pensei que iríamos resolver isso numa quebra de braço. 

- Prefiro numa moedinha!

- Covarde! 

- Quem, eu? 

- É, com medo de uma mulher! Tudo bem que é uma bela, linda, maravilhosa...

- Modesta ...

- ... e estonteante garota, mas ainda assim está com medo. Não quer mesmo disputar comigo o direito de abrir o campeonato? 

- Hã... dispenso. É melhor, não quero arriscar me acidentar, já passei mais tempo na enfermaria do que esperava.

Realmente ela estava entediada. Ainda bem que era a hora do almoço, senão não teria o que fazer. 

- Olá, Jackson - ela se sentava na mesa de sua casa, cumprimentando o capitão do seu time daquela forma que sempre o irritava, mas ela não mudava mesmo, sempre tinha aquela personalidade.

- Luna, algum dia vão dar um apelido medonho para você. - Diz Michael com um sorrisinho bobo. - E quando esse dia chegar, eu quero estar presente.

- Vai sonhando, Jackson.

- Bem, ela é Aluada, pois ama a Lua. - Diz Morgana, pouco antes de Luna fuzilar a amiga com os olhos.

- Ela anda no mundo da lua, isso sim. Mas deixa estar, pensarei em algo. - ele sorri maliciosamente - escuta, a gente deu uma calibrada na sua vassoura, depois você dá uma testada pra ver se está do jeito que você gosta, ok?

- Legal !!!

- Cadê a Penélope ? - Pergunta Frida.

- Agora que você falou - Luna olha para a mesa dos professores mas não vê o Professor Lupin muito menos a "Penélope".

- A professora Kneen estava arrastando ela pra fora da escola, tinha algo a ver com o Yoh, sabe. 

- É mesmo, que coisa. E pensar que ele quase morreu, vê se pode. 

- Ele morreu, pombas! Morreu e ressuscitou! Esse cara é demais!

- Ai, ai ... bom, não importa. Coma tudo direitinho que nós iremos voltar para o treino.

- Explorador ! - Hagrid estava passando próximo a mesa da Lufa-Lufa e se aproximou da aluna que estava vermelha de raiva.

- Olá , meninos e meninas.

- Olá, professor Hagrid. - O meio-gigante sorriu.

- Quem aqui gostaria de me ajudar com os unicórnios? - Hagrid se aproximou mais dos alunos que se ficaram mais atentos quando ele citou as criaturas. - Eles só aceitam pessoas puras...

- EUEUEUEUEUEUEUEU!!!!- a menina quase saltava da mesa. 

- Você, pura? - Michael debochava - sei. 

- Não enche, Jackson! 

- Com aqueles passos de dança que você faz daquele cantor meio afeminado...

- O Michael Jackson não é afeminado! - ela bufava - ele só tem um estilo único!

- Tá, conta outra...

- Eu vou com o senhor, professor! - Falava Luna.

- Que bom , mais alguém?

- Nós!!!! - Dizem Frida e Morgana.

- Então vamos antes que eles comecem a ficar com fome e acabem comendo a horta da escola.- Os quatro saíram conversando.

- É bom ver todos bem , não concorda, Alvo ? - Pergunta Minerva se virado ao diretor.

- Amadurecimento, minha cara Minerva, amadurecimento... - A vice-diretora ficou confusa com as palavras do diretor, mais não perguntou mais nada.

- Eu diria que minha crianças estão bastante entusiasmadas desde a virada do ano passado, Minerva . - Flitwick puxava assunto. 

- Espero que eles se machuquem menos - Pomfrey apenas comentava, quebrando seu silêncio. 

- Receio que nem isso madame Sibila possa prever, cara amiga.

- Lufa-Lufa. - Diz Sibila. - E Corvinal, não sei de mais nada...

- Como assim, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal? - Pergunta o professor Flitwick.

- Não sei, os astros não dizem mais nada, apenas que Plutão e Urano irão se alinhar, e não sei quem será o ganhador da taça esse ano... - Os professores se olharam, já era raro a mesma descer daquela torre para se alimentar, qualquer coisa além disso já não era uma surpresa tão grande assim.

- Algo me diz que será a Lufa-Lufa. 

- Por que diz isso, Flitwick? - Snape o olhava - não prefere sua casa? 

- Claro que prefiro ... mas o campeonato passado deu uma reviravolta, Severo. 

- Pura sorte. Os alunos deste anos estão mais preparados, o garoto Kneen apenas teve sorte de enfrentar times que o subestimaram. 

- Exatamente. Tais times cometeriam o mesmo erro contra outro time? - ele olhava para Sprout - até que seria interessante uma final entre Sonserina e Lufa-lufa...

- Quer matar os jogadores da minha casa, professor? A apanhadora não está preparada ainda para enfrentar as artimanhas da Sonserina - e falava olhando para Severo, que era obrigado a engolir as farpas lançadas contra ele.

- Não iria querer meu próprios alunos, professora Sprout... mas que seria interessante, seria. Não é mesmo, Lupin? - Severo olhou para o homem que estava mais quieto do que o normal, talvez fosse efeito da poção, pensava.

- Seria um desgaste físico para ambos os apanhadores, Severo. - O professor de poções olhou com repugnância o professor de Defesa Contra as Arte das Trevas.

- E por que estamos falando de Quadribol? - Jane cortava o que seria o inicio de uma discussão - Vamos programar o baile de inverno.

- E por que esse interesse na mudança de assunto, Jane ? - Minerva a encarava - pensei que estivesse orgulhosa. 

- E estou, mas ...

- Ora ... está com medo que algo de ruim aconteça ao seu garoto? - Snape dava um sorriso ferino, e por pouco Jane não bota pra fora uma resposta que estava entalada na garganta como uma espinha.

- Ah, quanto a isso eu não preciso me preocupar, professor Snape. Sei que seus "aluninhos" - e essa última palavra ela pronunciou em um tom bastante infantil - sofrem muito para escapar de dois balaços enfeitiçados, mas o meu filho atravessa o vale dos dragões por onde passa o trajeto da corrida anual da Suécia. Comparados aos grandes lagartos voadores que infestam aquela região, o balaço é uma bola parada - e terminava de falar, não sem perceber que muitos na mesa estavam um tanto quanto impressionados com o último comentário da mesma acerca da corrida anual...

- Ele não é muito novo para isso?

- Ele tem idade para tanto.

- Você permite isso, Flitwick? Sei que é necessária a autorização do diretor da casa, do diretor da escola e do responsável legal no caso de menores de idade. 

- O jovem Kneen é bastante convincente, devo dizer que é um excelente dialogador - falava Dumbledore, confirmando a dúvida de Snape, deixando-o realmente surpreso.

- O esporte é violento por si só - Jane tentava voltar ao assunto principal, antes de resolver responder as piadinhas de Snape - Mas concordo com o professor Flitwick, esse ano as coisas estão mais favoráveis para Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal, tendo em vista que Sonserina e Grifinória sofreram substituições marcantes e cruciais em seus times. 

- Eu prevejo que será muito, mas muito difícil para Grifinória se sobressair ... e uma pessoa finalmente terá seu momento de glória - dizia Sibila - um jovem que há anos espera esse momento. Sim, está muito claro, tanto quanto o fato de que uma pessoa irá nos deixar. - o silêncio tomou a mesa, os professores pararam de comer e começaram a fitar a professora de adivinhação.

- Irá nos deixas? - Jane a olhava torto - do que está falando?

- É Exatamente o que está pensando, Jane.

- Outra previsão? - Flitwick estava demonstrando uma preocupação crescente - não me diga que...

- Não, professor. Infelizmente não fui capaz de ver quem era, mas sinto que não era o jovem Kneen. 

- Você tinha me dito que tinha previsto a morte dele...

- Não, Jane. Eu disse que uma de minhas alunas previu a morte de seu filho. É uma aluna talentosa, acredito sinceramente que ela tenha o raro Dom da premonição.

- E o que acha de pedir para que ela tente descobrir? 

- Você sabe muito bem que as coisas não funcionam dessa forma, querida.

- Professor, pode dar aquele aumento para a professora Sibilia que prometeu- falava a Jane com uma voz cheia de sarcasmo.

- Não preciso de aumento, mais de uma sala maior.

- Terá sua sala, querida Sibila. - Diz Alvo, percebendo que o clima entre as duas estava ficando cada vez mais pesado, assim como a atmosfera. As previsões da professora de adivinhação estavam ficando cada vez mais corretas, o que, não apenas como benção, podia ser motivo de preocupação. Quem seria o aluno que os deixaria em breve? Ou aluna? E se não fosse? Afinal, ela disse que seria alguém, mas não especificou. Determinado a resolver isso em uma hora mais apropriada, ele ajeita seus olhos, resolvendo cuidar de assuntos mais imediatos. - Mas creio que teremos que, como professora Jane nos disse, tratarmos da baile de inverno.

- Prevejo que será um baile diferente dos outros, prevejo muito ciúme... - Lupin olhou de atravessado para Sibila, e o mesmo não demorou muito para cochichar com a professora de cultura trouxa, a qual estava ao seu lado.

- Fazia muito tempo que ela não via comida, por isso as previsões aparecem...

- Na verdade ... vejo que o circulo está bastante tempestuoso e ... pressinto que minhas previsões irão falhar. 

- Foi uma das maiores previsões que você já fez até hoje, Sibila.- Minerva comentava. 

- O que quer dizer com isso, Sibila ? - perguntava um curioso Snape com o que acabara de ouvir. 

- Aqueles que vivem fora do fluxo do tempo estão totalmente ativos neste período. Existem aqueles que tem o poder de mudar o rumo da história com suas decisões, que não são afetados por suas decisões. Quatro deles estão obstruindo minha previsão, de modo que não posso enxergar mais profundamente. 

- E quem são esses quatro? 

- É um mistério. Talvez nunca saibamos.

- Certo, voltemos ao baile, então. Ainda estarão organizando ele por ano, certo? 

- Sim - respondia Minerva - apenas alunos a partir do quarto ano, alunos de anos anteriores podem ir desde que sejam o par de um aluno do quarto ano em diante.

***

No jardim, Frida, Luna e Morgana ajudavam Hagrid com os Unicórnios. Hagrid agradeceu a ajuda delas e as dispensou, as mesmas sorriam enquanto iam caminhando de volta ao castelo.

- Aluada, quero falar com você. - Michael estava de braços cruzados, a menina olhou para as amigas e seguiu ele.

- Que história é essa de me chamar de Aluada?

- Quer ir ao baile comigo? Eu sei que você não pode ir- Luna riu do jeito dele falar - E quanto ao Aluada, é porque você vive no mundo da lua.

- Jura ? A Morgana vai querer seu fisgado!

- Bem, se prefere ficar trancada no seu quarto enquanto todo o time se diverte ... só estava pensando em um modo de você se divertir, a não ser que você consiga um par. Você já tem um?

- Ah, eu tenho sim ! - ela batia o pé no chão. 

- Tá bom, só perguntei por que o pessoal pediu, até daqui a pouco. 

- Eí, Lu, quem é o seu par ? - perguntava Frida. 

- Hã, bem ... eu ...

- Você tem um, certo? 

- Bem ... claro que tenho. 

- Ótimo.

***

- Alguém viu meu violino? - era o terceiro aluno da Grifinória que ele chamava a atenção - caiu mais ou menos aqui, mas sumiu! Evaporou! Desapareceu!

- Não vimos não, Yoh.- Diz Neville.- Mais o Malfoy foi quem estava do seu lado.

- Onde... não, ele não está por aqui. Se a minha descobrir que ele sumiu ...

- Vem, Yoh - Cho passava arrastando-o - vem me dar uma ajuda, tenho que desenferrujar esses ossos para o jogo.

- Claro ,mas e meu violino ?

- Depois você acha seu violino.

- Mas ...

- Anda logo, não vai te fazer falta tão cedo! 

- Minha mãe vai me matar!

- Bem ... já que você já passou por isso, não deveria ter tanto medo. Mas, da próxima vez, não siga a luz branca, ok ? - ela ria debochadamente, enquanto Harry olhava pelo canto do olho ele sendo arrastado pela moça. 

Cho. Até mesmo ela só dava atenção para ele agora. E pensar que ele um dia fora totalmente apaixonado. Não que sentisse ciúmes, mas ... 

Pelo visto, agora o Kneen estava era cheio de si, se sentindo uma celebridade. Por acaso ele se achava mais importante do que os professores? Só faltavam eles o chamarem de Senhor!

***

- Há algo que eu gostaria de tratar de alguns assuntos com os senhores - Pomfrey chamava a atenção de todos os professores ali - mas na sala dos professores, pois diz respeito ao incidente ocorrido dias atrás, e gostaria de ter tanto a sua, professor Dumbledore, quanto a presença de Fitch e de Hagrid.

- E do que seria, professora ? - Snape se dirigia a ela. 

- Quero tratar sobre a saúde dos alunos, Severo. As noticias voam como o vento, recebi uma carta de Amy, a médica de Hogsmeade, representando o conselho de medi-bruxos acerca das condições da escola. Mas quero tratar isso mais tarde, após as aulas, gostaria de contar com a presença de todos na sala dos professores. 

- Pois bem, Pomfrey - Dumbledore respondia com seu jeito de sempre - tenho certeza de que todos estarão lá.

***

Já era o fim do dia. O sinal toca, de modo que Sibilia dispensa sua última classe. Estava arrumando suas coisas, quando caiu sentada e se deu conta de que estava tendo uma visão, aonde se via com todos os professores reunidos na sala dos professores. 

Sendo assim, quem era ela para contrariar tal coisa? Claro que se lembrava do aviso de Pomfrey à tarde, no entanto...

Ela caminhava pelos corredores. De repente ela para, evitando trombar com um aluno, segundos antes dele passar. Segue adiante e para novamente, segurando um lustre que caia, tendo sido derrubado por Pirraça. 

E ainda tinham a coragem de chamá-la de farsante. Se bem que o diretor lhe prometeu dar outro aumento por que ela localizou aquela garota que possuia o Dom raro da premonição, a mesma que previu o que aconteceu com o garoto Kneen. 

Pena que ninguém acreditou.

- Boa noite - ela adentra na sala dos professores, mas ninguém comentou nada. Estavam todos ali, Snape, Mcgonagall, Sporut .... todos. Ou quase.

- Boa noite, professora Sibilia. Estava aguardando a senhora. Sabia que viria. 

- Mesmo? 

- Bem... eu imaginei que viria. Pode se sentar - Pomfrey indicava uma cadeira na mesa enorme que se formou - quem mais falta? 

- Me desculpem pelo atraso - Hagrid entrava - Tive alguns problemas com os unicórnios, mas está tudo resolvido - e se senta ao lado de Lupin. 

- Pois bem. Venho aqui para discutirmos alguns assuntos referentes as condições sanitárias desta escola. Recentemente quase perdemos um aluno por causa disso, e tal coisa me abriu os olhos para nossa real condição.

- Será sobre os animais que as crianças trazem para a escola. - Disse Sibila ,alguns professores olharam espantados para ela.

- Exato, Sibilia. Mas é algo mais do que isso. Como sabem, nossos alunos tem total liberdade para terem animais. Gatos, cachorros, aves, corvos - ela olhava para Jane - sapos, ratos... mas nosso sistema de controle é bastante precário. Tais animais circulam livremente pelas dependências das escolas, entrando em contato com qualquer ambiente e trazendo todo tipo de microorganismo para os alunos. As próprias corujas que entregam os jornais de manhã são um exemplo disso, elas trazem um número significativo de germes para os alunos e, pior ainda, na hora do café. 

- O que sugere, Promfrey? - Snape perguntava - que proibamos essas criaturas e as corujas também? 

- Eu gostaria de sugerir o castramento de todos os cachorros para evitar que eles ficassem zanzando por aí.- Jane olhava para Lupin, que percebeu a indireta . 

- Não exatamente, Severo. Gostaria de organizar um controle melhor dos animais aqui para evitar a propagação dos germes. com Exceção do corujal, os demais animais andam soltos por todo o terreno e no fim mantém contato constante com os alunos, e isso é algo muito perigoso.

- Bem... - A professora de Línguas Anciãs se fez presente. - Eu acho que deveria ser feito um gatil, um canil e um aquário para os anfibios, creio que ficaria tudo muito controlado.

- Um tanto inviável - dizia Minerva - não temos verba para tanto. 

- Imaginei isso. Gostaria de propor, no caso, um maior controle dos animais aqui presentes. Aumentar a rigidez e diminuir a liberdade dos mesmos. Uma epidemia pode se alastrar facilmente, sabiam? Pode passar de animal para animal, e de dono para dono em poucos dias. Um epidemia de peste bubônica se alastraria com enorme facilidade. 

- Quer fazer um senso, é isso? 

- Sim. Cada aluno teria que cadastrar o animal que trás para a escola, assim como também zelar pela saúde dele. De tempos em tempos estaríamos organizando campanhas de vacinação, assim como também manteríamos o controle de que tipo de animais podem entrar na escola.

- Então enviaremos avisos aos pais dos alunos, e aqui na escola os avisaremos na hora do jantar. - Diz Dumbledore.

- Mais uma coisa - dizia Pomfrey - depois do ultimo incidente, vejo que apenas eu, mesmo com Florinda como assistente, me vejo incapaz de prestar apoio a todos os alunos. Se faz necessário uma ajuda adicional. 

- O que planeja, então? - perguntava a diretora-adjunta - solicitar novos alunos de medi-bruxaria? 

- Não. Eu gostaria de propor que fossem dadas aulas de primeiros socorros aos alunos. Sei que isso pode prejudicar o calendário escolar, o qual já está bastante cheio, portanto proponho criarmos um grupo de alunos de cada casa, os quais estarão tomando providencias para precaver a saúde dos demais alunos. Serão como os monitores, mas agirão o objetivo de prevenir doenças. Serão agentes estudantis de saúde, na verdade. De inicio, gostaria de solicitar que um aluno de cada casa formasse o grupo inicial, e eu lhes daria conhecimentos básicos de enfermagem, mas que poderiam prevenir e resolver muitos problemas. Se aprovado, gostaria que cada diretor indicasse um aluno disposto a fazer o curso. Como incentivo, tal aluno teria uma indicação para o caso de prestar uma prova para a escola de medi-bruxos.

- Então, para não ser um desperdício de tempo, sugiro que os alunos sejam no máximo do sexto ano, para podermos aproveita-los melhor e lhes dar um tempo de experiência - dizia Snape.

- Podemos ver os detalhes mais tarde, professor Snape. A principio estarei ministrando o curso nos fins de semana, mas poderei estender para aulas práticas durante a semana. O que acham? 

(Jane) - Concordo.

(Lupin) - Apoio.

(Sibilia) - Previsível.

(Sprout) - Apoio.

(Snape) - Conveniente.

(Hagrid) - Com certeza!

(Flitwick) certamente.

(minerva) - Ótima idéia.

- Então temos um acordo, madame Promfrey - dizia Dumbledore - ao longo da semana entrem em contato com os alunos que forem indicar. Madame Pomfrey os estará aguardando - e todos os professores começaram a sair da sala. 

- Minerva, espere. 

- Pois não? 

- Já se decidiu quanto a quem irá indicar? 

- Sim, a senhorita Granger. É uma jovem talentosa e dedicada, tenho certeza de que ela executará com perfeição tal responsabilidade. 

- Imaginei que você a indicaria. Você sempre a indica, não é mesmo?

- Eu gosto de premiar o esforço das pessoas, você não faria o mesmo, premiaria os mais esforçados como um incentivo e reconhecimento pelos seus atos? Não é pelo mesmo motivo que indicamos os alunos para serem monitores, pelo seu comportamento e notas? E conseqüentemente, como chefe dos monitores? E não é justamente pelo mesmo motivo que a senhorita Granger é chefe dos monitores?

Me desculpe por me intrometer, Minerva ... mas eu gostaria de sugerir um outro nome para você indicar. 

- Mesmo? Alguém mais apto do que a senhora Granger? 

- Não, essa pessoa não é mais apta do que a senhorita Granger. Também não é mais estudiosa tampouco inteligente, suas notas não superam a dela. Mas com o devido preparo, com a devida oportunidade que a mesma nunca teve por sempre estar à margem dos outros, na sombra daqueles que o cercam, essa pessoa daria melhores frutos para ela e para os demais neste cargo. 

- Entendo. Quem gostaria de me sugerir? Prometo que pensarei bastante. Sua opinião terá peso em minha decisão. 

- Pois bem, ela se chama ...

***

Os alunos estavam todos no salão principal e, com exceção de uma ou outra brincadeira de pirraça, nada de anormal havia acontecido. 

- Bom dia a todos - o diretor se levantava - é muito bom ter todos aqui, nessa tão adorável paz, apesar de alguns incidentes isolados - ele olhava de soslaio para Remo - Há tempos não tínhamos uma atmosfera tão tranqüila quanto está e, para preservá-la, eu e os demais professores, por sugestão de Madame Pomfrey, tomamos algumas providências. Em primeiro lugar, levando-se em conta o estado de saúde de todos os alunos aqui presentes e para evitar uma propagação de doenças, cada aluno será obrigado a registrar junto ao zelador Filtch cada animal que portar, e será estipulado um limite de animais que cada aluno poderá ter. Desde então diversas outras medidas serão tomadas para manter um maior controle dos animais - muitos alunos suspiraram - e evitar maiores problemas. Como todos aqui sabem, visto que tal noticia já percorreu todos os corredores da escola, o senhor Kneen fora vitima de uma virose causada pela proximidade com um cachorro, apesar de até então não termos identificado de onde o animal surgiu e, para evitar casos assim, manteremos não apenas o controle dos animais, mas das condições sanitárias de toda a escola. Como norma de segurança e para garantir que tais normais sejam cumpridas, serão indicados quatro alunos que farão o papel de agentes de saúde. Cada um deles será responsável por garantir que os demais alunos de suas respectivas casas cumpram as normas, assim como também receberá treinamento em enfermagem para prestar ao mesmo os primeiros socorros antes que madame Pomfrey possa entrar em ação, como também resolver problemas corriqueiros. Madame Pomfrey é uma excelente médi-bruxa, mas mesmo com sua assistente Florinda, muitas vezes ela não pode chegar há tempo, portanto como plano inicial, serão escolhidos quatro alunos.Cada diretor irá indicar este aluno que esteja disposto a aprender e contribuir com a escola. Após recebido o treinamento, esses alunos terão um grau de autoridade equiparável ao dos monitores, mas com funções diferentes e com a obrigação de sempre prestarem socorro a todos os alunos, independente das casas - muitos sorriram ao ouvir que teriam autoridade de monitores - portanto, fiquem em aguardo pois ao longo do dia estarão sendo contatados pelos seus diretores de casas - ele se senta, terminando de dar o recado, enquanto um infindável número de vozes era ouvido ao longo das quatro mesas .

A proposta era interessante, pois teriam os mesmos privilégios dos monitores, e a única obrigação de cuidar de alguns machucados ...

- Eu queria fazer esse curso - comentava Yoh ao acaso para Miranda, que estava do seu lado. 

- Por que vai fazer medicina, não é? 

- Isso, quero prestar prova para a escola de medi-bruxos, e acho que seria legal fazer esse curso. 

- Bem, por que não conversa com o professor Flitwick? 

- Não vai adiantar, eles já devem ter escolhido os alunos. Bem, só me resta esperar.

Chaz estava meio distante, sendo logo percebido por seus colegas, até que Cassie se sentou ao seu lado e o encarou.

- O que foi que aconteceu? Por que está tão distante?

- Bem...eu e a Amanda estávamos quase nos beijando...

- E por que não se beijaram? - Perguntou Julieta.

- Professora Kneen chegou ... - Yoh segurou o riso.

- Minha mãe sempre atrapalha os casais, hihihi! - ele parava de rir ao se dar conta de que todas as garotas o encaravam em sinal de desaprovação - Foi mal. Dê uma chance para ela, Chaz. Ela ainda não deve se sentir pronta para tentar algo.

- Mas...

- E ela saiu de um namoro recente, está meio receosa de se abrir com outros.

- Mesmo? Quem?

- O Crabbe, lembra dele?

- O Crabbe era o namorado dela? - ele perguntava, ao passo eu o olhar das garotas lhe davam a resposta; 

- É, mas eles desmancharam, e ela está um pouco magoada ... dê um tempo para ela, ela ainda está se adaptando a isso.

Chaz se levantou e saiu do salão, Cassie e Ariel foram atrás dele, Carlos e James ficaram olhando, Yoh estava pasmo...

- Eu acho que ele está apaixonado de verdade... - Carlos e James concordaram com Yoh. Uma cabeleira branca se aproximou da mesa da Corvinal.

- Oi. - Disse Luna sorrindo , fazendo os meninos sorrirem.

- Oi Luninha. - Diz James a beliscando, provocando um pequeno ciúme em Julieta.

- Oi, Luna - falavam miranda e yoh - como vai o seu pai? 

- Ah, ele vai bem. Parece que ele conseguiu uma folga depois que capturou o tal do Pedro. 

- Que bom. 

- Escuta ... cadê a Cassie? 

- Por que ? Ansiosa para o jogo? - Julieta esticava o pescoço em sua direção.

- MUITO! Queria pedir pra ela ver o meu futuro, sabe. 

- Pede pra madame Sibilia, oras. 

- Ah, sei lá, acho aquela mulher tão estranha ... a Cassie e a Ariel conseguem ler a minha sorte melhor do que a professora!

- Ela acabou de sair, depois você pode falar com ela. Senta ai, come com a gente. 

- Ok ! - ela abriu um espaço e se sentava, enquanto uma coruja descia no meio do salão parando próximo de Yoh. 

A coruja de crabbe.

__

"Caro Yoh

Cara, como você está ? Não vai acreditar, recebi uma carta do Goyle, perguntando como eu estava e dizendo que você havia ido para o hospital. Espero que melhore. Aliás, foi você quem disse para o Goyle me escrever? Eu realmente não esperava, apesar de estar um pouco... agradecido. Desejo-lhe melhoras, seja lá qual seja o seu problema. Me desculpe pela demorar para responder a carta anterior, mas o tempo aqui está horrível e eu não podia enviar a coruja por isso. Quanto ao que você disse, sobre não poder dar meu recado para a Amanda e que eu deveria fazer isso... bem, obrigado pelo conselho. Mas ainda não me sinto pronto, mas quero realmente fazer isso. Bem, melhoras para você.

Ps.: estou fazendo amizade com algumas pessoas por aqui. No principio foi difícil por que me achavam meio estranho, mas agora acho que estou bem melhor. Até que aqui é legal, sabe. Estou até pensando em entrar para o time de Quadribol que há por aqui. 

de seu amigo, 

Crabbe"

- Carta de quem, Yoh ? - perguntava Carlos. 

- Do Crabbe - ele respondia, ao passo que seus olhos se cruzam com os olhos de outra moça, a qual o encarava da mesa da Grifinória e reconheceu aquela coruja. 

Amanda . 

Bem .... melhor dar logo um jeito nisso. 

__

"Caro Crabbe

Eu estou bem, obrigado por perguntar. Tive um ataque alérgico aqui, mas já passou e tudo vai bem. Comprei um vestido para a Gina usar no baile de inverno, você precisava ter visto a cara de alegria dela. Fora que ela ficou muito, mas muito bonita mesmo. Acho que vai ser chamar um monte de atenção no baile. Que bom que está se relacionando por ai, acho bem legal você resolver participar de uma atividade extracurricular. Fora isso, nada de anormal, caso queira saber, as pessoas tem seguido com sua vida. A Amanda tem ido bem, ocasionalmente ela tem algumas lembranças tristes, mas ela está suportando, tentando levar a vida adiante. 

Ps.: não seja mal-educado, escreva de volta para o Goyle, ele não te enviou uma carta apenas para contar sobre meu estado de saúde. 

de seu amigo, 

Yoh"

Ele pega a carta e a entrega para a coruja, a qual a alça vôo, voltando para seu dono. Yoh olhou para a mesa da Grifinória, aonde Amanda saia correndo e uma certa ruiva ia atrás.

- Por isso o Chaz está sofrendo ...

- É James , mais ele sabe disso ...

- Carlos, você gostaria de saber que a pessoa pela qual você é apaixonado pensa em outro em vez de você?

- Parem vocês dois. - Diz Yoh. - isso diz respeito a eles e apenas eles. 

- Olha Yoh, logo você defendendo ele e ...

- Isso só diz respeito a eles, entendeu ? - Yoh olhava duramente para James - é a vida deles, eles decidem, não nós. 

- Tá bom, não precisa ficar irritado. 

- Você gostaria que eu contasse para a sua mãe que você está namorando a Ju escondido? 

- Não tem nada a ver, eu...

- Se eu contasse o que você gostaria de contar, você gostaria? Se eu me intrometesse na sua vida sem você permitir, tomasse decisões no seu lugar, você gostaria, James ? 

- É nosso amigo, temos o direito de ajudá-lo. 

- Aconselhá-lo, você quer dizer. De que vale para você uma pessoa fazer algo importante para você, o qual deveria ter feito ele próprio? Podemos aconselhá-lo, oferecer-lhe novas opções... mas a decisão deve ser dele. James, meu amigo ... esse ano Cho, Carlos e Rika se formam... ano que vem, Ariel, Miranda e você. Não vamos ficar juntos para sempre, claro mantenhamos contato, mas cada um seguirá com sua vida. Você não irá decidir seu destino por causa de sua irmã, e apesar dela ficar te alfinetando direto, dizendo que você é um gênio e deveria aproveitar melhor seu talento, é sua decisão, não dela. Não podemos escolher as pessoas com quais Chaz irá andar... tampouco a pessoa pela qual ele irá gostar. 

- ....

- Mudando de assunto ... escuta, sua mãe anda pegando no meu pé. No de todos nós, sabe. Ela está começando achar que você anda jogando no outro time...

- Como é? E o que vocês disseram para ela? 

- Bom... é difícil explicar para ela que não, ainda mais sem apresentar provas concretas, se é que me entende...

- Minha mãe está achando que eu sou gay? Digo, homossexual? - Os outros apenas se olharam e afirmaram com a cabeça , James se levantou e olhou para a mesa dos professores, de onde sua mãe estava olhando para ele.- Ju, vem aqui.

- Eu não, venha aqui você ...

- Só dessa vez, por favor. 

- Sei, só pra satisfazer o ego da sua mãe, é ? - ela cruzava os braços - nada disso, senhor James Hooch. Eu não vou, e não irei participar de um show aqui no meio do refeitório.

- Ai ... eu mereço. 

- Nem olhe pra mim - o rapaz de olhos cinzas virava o rosto - pelo menos você não tem um monte de irmãos ciumentos na sua cola. 

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, Ju, hoje no intervalo das aulas a gente fala com ela, ok? 

- Jura ? 

- Sim, Juro. 

- Obrigada - ela mandava um beijo para James, do outro lado da mesa.

- Te amo ... - Ele piscava.

***

A aulas de poções seguiu normalmente, isso se considerasse o fato de Snape descontar pontos da Grifinória a cada cinco minutos. 

Snape observava a turma. Teria que indicar um aluno de sua casa, mas as opções não eram lá as melhores. 

Draco? Não. Ele se recusaria a auxiliar alunos trouxas ou qualquer outro da Grifinória. 

Goyle? Também não. Ele seguiria as ordens de Draco. 

Quem escolher? Realmente chegou a dar o braço a torcer para uma idéia, mas Granger pertencia a Grifinória ...

Teria que ser alguém que fingia aceitar as vontades dos outros que mandavam ... No caso Draco Malfoy ... mas quem seria esse tipo de pessoa? - ele observa os alunos, tentando e falhando. Tinha que ter alguém. Talvez um aluno de outra turma ... não, o Maxwell não iria inspirar muita confiança nos alunos, o mais provável era que eles achassem que ele iria machucá-los ao invés de ajudá-los, talvez alguém mais dócil como... Pansy Parkinson?

Pansy ? ele realmente pensou nisso? 

Ele olha ao redor. Alguém, outra pessoa...

Não. 

Bem, talvez ela recusasse ...

- Parkinson - ele colocava a mão em seu ombro ao final da aula - quero falar com você.

Ela dava de ombros, estranhando aquilo. Tentou gritar para seu draquinho, mas ele continuou seu caminho. 

- Pois não, professor? 

- Estaria interessada em fazer o curso de madame pomfrey ? 

- Curso ? Mas ... por que eu ? 

- Por que ... aham ... suas habilidades e ... bem ... você tem muito ... muito ... bem, seja o que for, tem muito. E preciso de alguém que seja capaz de se dedicar a um assunto especifico - se ela conseguia tempo para se dedicar ao Malfoy, então poderia fazer tal coisa com qualquer pessoa - e de uma pessoa que tenha responsabilidade. Aceita? - ele perguntava, apesar de apenas uma coisa estar passando pela sua cabeça naquele momento: "Recuse, por favor! Recuse!"

- Bem ... estava mesmo em dúvida sobre o que fazer depois de me formar, acho que vou fazer CURA, aceito. - A cara de Snape veio ao chão, mas ele não perdeu a compostura.

- Mesmo ? 

- Sim! Agora se meu draquinho se machucar, vou poder cuidar dele! Vou enfaixá-lo, curá-lo, apertá-lo com todas as forças e cuidar para ele não se machucar de novo!

Uma gota surgia na testa de Snape. O que foi fazer?

***

O professor observava o rapaz com um olhar curioso. O mesmo estava usando o feitiço que lhe lhe ensinara para fazer levitar um pincel e usá-lo para pintar um desenho ... pintar um desenho!!!

Sua habilidade era incrível ! Ele deveria ter se dedicado muito para tanto!

Dedicação ... era disso que precisava. Uma pessoa capaz de se dedicar totalmente ao seu trabalho, colocar sua alma nele. 

- Chaz - Flitwick se aproximava do rapaz, o qual estava na biblioteca passando o tempo copiando uma figura que vira em um livro - podemos conversar? 

- Claro, professor. 

- Já pensou sobre a proposta de madame Pomfrey?

- Sim, é realmente interessante.

- Você aceita fazer o curso?

- Claro, quer dizer aceito.

- Mesmo? Não vai te atrapalhar? 

- Não.

- Você parece chateado com algo ... posso te ajudar? 

- Poção cola -ossos cola coração partido? 

- Não... mas as vezes, um bom abraço resolve. Já deu um abraço hoje em alguém especial para você? 

- Bem ... não. 

- Um simples abraço pode curar, um simples sorriso pode salvar. 

- Obrigado pela dica, professor.

- Não foi nada. - Chaz saiu da biblioteca e acabou encontrando Cassie no corredor. Quando a menina sorriu para ele , o mesmo a abraçou e sua amiga retribuiu o abraço.

No mesmo corredor estava vindo Amanda, que ficou pálida com o que viu, virou os dois pés e saiu o mais rápido que podia dali.

- Ele ia me beijar, sendo que namora outra ? - perguntava para si mesma, no meio do caminho.

- O que foi, Chaz ? - Cassie sorria . 

- Nada ... só precisava abraçar alguém ... e agora me sinto bem melhor. 

- Que bom, você estava tão abatido! 

- É ... escuta, o professor me convidou para fazer o curso, o que acha? 

- Que bom ! Quer dizer ... é o que você quer? 

- Sim. Acho que vou poder ajudar melhor as pessoas desse jeito. 

- Bem ... então faça, oras.

- Tem razão. Obrigado, Cassie - ele a abraçava com mais força, até que para ao sentir uma mão forte segurando em seu ombro de tal jeito que o mesmo ficava paralisado - AIII!!!

- Vai com calma, seu abusado! A garota já está acompanhada!

- Mas o que ...

- Thor! - ela botava a mão na cintura, olhando feio para ele - é só o Chaz!

- É! -ele se contorcia com a pressão no ombro, a qual não apenas era incômoda, como também o paralisava, obrigando-o a ficar de joelhos para não cair por completo.

- Ah, eu sei... só queria que ele não se esquecesse de que você já é muito bem amada, amor.

- Ah, Thor - ela se aproximava e, aproveitando que não havia nenhum professor por perto, estalava um beijo nele. - eu também te amo!

- Sei, vou fingir que acredito. Cheguei a tempo de pegar esse engraçadinho dando encima de você.

- Ah, ele é só o meu amigo. Escuta, como andam os treinos?

- Estão indo bem. O Malfoy tomou vergonha na cara e aprendeu a voar direito com aquela vassoura, era um desperdício uma vassoura tão boa com alguém que voava tão mal, mas agora ele está mais esperto. Ameaçar ele com alguns balaços deu resultado.

- Que bom que te aceitaram de novo no time!

- É, os diretores das casas e madame Hooch vieram com aquele papo estranho de que eu era muito violento e o professor Snape teve que falar com o capitão para me dispensar, mas depois da vergonha do ano passado resolveram me aceitar de volta. Precisava ter visto a cara do Malfoy. E a sua roupa para o baile?

- Não se preocupe, eu estarei linda.

- Não dúvido.

- Sem querer estragar a conversa romântica... MAS SERÁ QUE PODE ME SOLTAR?!?! ISSO DÓI E EU QUERO IR EMBORA!!!

***

- "Olha que coisa mais linda, mais cheia de graça, é ele, menina, que vem e que passa ..."

- Luna, você já cantou essa musica cinco vezes! Para com isso!

- Obrigada pelo elogio, Jackson! E agora, vou cantar uma música do Metálica e...

- Que diabos ... por que não vai estudar um feitiço? 

- Não posso, ainda serei uma cantora muito famosa, e tenho que praticar!

- Ai ... mas você é muito elétrica, Luna ! Eu queria que alguém te desse algo para fazer!

- Como o que, por exemplo? 

- Luna - a professora Sprout surgia na sala - pode me acompanahar, por favor? 

- Claro, vovó. 

- Graças a Merlim - Michael unia as mãos e voltava a estudar - obrigado, vovó Sprout - falava Michael. Não que madame Sprout fosse realmente sua avó, mas todos ali a consideravam como uma.

*** 

Em sua mesa, Minerva tinha a ficha de cinco alunos promissores. A primeira delas era a senhorita Granger, uma jovem promissora. 

Quem escolher, então? Ela era a primeira da lista, mas... haviam outros cinco para analisar e opinar.

Hermione Granger. A aluna ideal. Dedicada, atenciosa, audaciosa. Com certeza esse curso cairia como uma luva para ela. A mesma aceitaria com prazer e executaria a tarefa com louvor, no entanto, ela já tinha muito o que fazer. Sabia que a jovem Hermione aceitaria isso como uma nova experiência, mas as palavras de Pomfrey ecoavam em sua mente

Amanda Wood. Boa aluna, boas notas. Nenhum comportamento excepcional. 

Neville Longbottom. Descartado. Mas isso a fazia voltar as palavras de Pomfrey sobre oportunidade.

Simas. Nada de excepcional, a não ser um talento nato para fazer as coisas explodirem. 

E um número enorme de alunos. Chegou até mesmo a cogitar o nome de Harry Potter, visto que o mesmo parecia dedicar sua vida a se preocupar com coisas pequenas, como o Quadribol e o Lorde das Trevas, mas isso a lembrou do que Pomfrey lhe disse. 

De novo Pomfrey! Era como uma dura verdade martelada em sua testa, a qual ela não podia ignorar. Granger, Granger, Granger... sempre ela. Mas reafirmava suas palavras, o que havia de errado nisso? Que mal havia em reconhecer o esforço de uma aluna através de uma premiação? Se a mesma estudava, se comportava, se esforçava para se desenvolver ao máximo, o que havia de errado em dar para a mesma a oportunidade de se aperfeiçoar?

Nada. Não havia nada de errado, a mesma não enxergava ali um erro. Granger era a melhor aluna que tivera em anos, e não via nada de errado em recompensá-la dando-lhe as melhores oportunidades.

Mas a mesma também se preocupava com o futuro de seus alunos, com o que poderia fazer em relação a eles. Não tinha apenas o dever de ensinar, mas sim de também aconselhar e precavê-los acerca dos perigos da vida.

Ela realmente queria indicar Hermione, mas as palavras de Pomfrey a deixaram preocupadas, do contrário já teria agido de uma vez por todas.

Havia uma pessoa ... alguém que, conforme relatado pela maioria dos professores e por alguns alunos, não tinha uma perspectiva de vida. Parecia pensar unicamente no presente, no agora e no grupo, e não tento um pingo de pensamento de unidade, de auto - estima e planejamento para o futuro. Se perguntavam o que tal pessoa faria depois que saísse da escola. Essa era a preocupação de madame Pomfrey, e o motivo de ela ter lhe indicado. Havia reconhecido capacidades louváveis em tal pessoa - as quais ela nunca percebeu, pois a mesma estava ofuscada - e depois de um exame audacioso, comprovou muitas coisas. E até concordava com ela. Seria uma chance que tal pessoa teria, se não fosse seguir tal profissão, ao menos poderia ter novas possibilidades na vida. 

O que a lembrava... quantas vezes tal coisa já aconteceu? O número de vezes em que premiou os melhores alunos lhe sumia da cabeça. E os demais alunos, os mais "normais", aqueles que tiravam notas normais, sem se destacar? Não mereciam uma chance? Uma oportunidade de crescer? E os que não eram muito bons em algumas matérias?

Não, para ela, sempre foi assim. Apenas os melhores eram premiados, apenas os que se destacavam, esquecendo-se de que o mundo não era feito só de prodígios.

Ela faz um sinal, e o aluno fica até o fim da aula, aguardando em sua carteira. A mesma se ergue, caminhando até ele. Sabia o que falar. 

- Pois não, professora? 

- Quero falar com você. Recebi uma indicação de madame Pomfrey para solicitar você. Devo admitir que, em meu julgamento, haviam outros alunos na sua frente, como a senhorita Granger. 

- É, eu imaginava. O Harry também, certo? 

- Cheguei a cogitá-lo, de modo que nem pensei em você... mas isso me preocupou. Me dei conta de que o ignorei por causa desse mero detalhe... ignorei as oportunidades que você poderia ter, justamente por causa disso. Mas eu te pergunto, é isso o que quer? Quer sempre viver na sombra de alguém? 

- Não, professora ... sei que não estaremos juntos para sempre... quero trilhar meus próprios caminhos. Mas não tenho certeza de que desejo fazer medicina. 

- E não precisa. Que tal fazer esse curso, prestar serviços à Hogwarts... e depois se decidir? Ao menos, terá uma função. 

- Mesmo não sabendo se é isso mesmo o que eu quero? 

- Tudo na vida deve ser visto como uma oportunidade de aprendizado. E você tem uma habilidade incrível. Aliás, percebi que você foi o único a demonstrar reação durante o incidente de Sábado. 

- Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, e me lembrei de algumas coisas que o meu pai tinha me dito. 

- Louvável. Não ficou parado diante do pânico de todos. Você pode ter garantido alguns segundos para madame Pomfrey, meu rapaz. E então, o que me diz? 

- Está certo - ele pensava bem. Ainda não tinha certeza do que queria fazer da vida... mas já era um começo. Era uma oportunidade que ele tinha por seu próprio mérito, e não por estar na sombra de alguém - eu desejo fazer tal curso, professora. Pelo menos para poder aprender a respeito disso. 

- Pois bem, Esteja hoje a noite depois do jantar no consultório de madame Pomfrey, Ronald.

- Estarei, professora. Se me der licença...

- Toda. - Rony saiu da sala com um sorriso no rosto, finalmente sua estrela interior iria brilhar, sem o brilho de outra estrela a tapando.

Não que quisesse humilhar ou se vangloriar, mas ... ele fora escolhido para um cargo de responsabilidade, e por mérito próprio. Ele entre tantos alunos. Ele.

- O que foi ? - Hermione se aproximava, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. 

- A professora Minerva, ela ... ela me escolheu para fazer o curso!

- Isso é ótimo, meu amor! - Hermione abraça Rony e o beija. - Parabéns!!!! Vamos comemorar?

- Mas Mione....

- Nada demais, Rony. É por você, vem eu peço uma cesta para o Dobby lá na cozinha.

- Hermione. - Rony parou e fez ela olhar para ele. - É bom saber que sou eu e você.

- Como? 

- Hã... nada não, esqueça. Apenas um pensamento bobo meu, vamos. 

- Vamos, bem ... O que podemos pedir ao Dobby para nosso jantar romântico?

- Vamos lá na cozinha e no caminho resolvemos qual cardápio escolher, mon amour. - Hermione sorri e os dois vão conversando até a cozinha.

***

Já era o fim da tarde quando ambos chegaram da cozinha. Entraram em uma sala vazia da escola - engraçado como sempre surgia uma quando se precisava, não? - e ficaram lá com suas cestas de guloseimas. Como em um piquenique, Rony estendeu uma toalha no chão e Hermione colocou sua cesta, espalhando a comida.

Vez ou outra ela se via sorrindo para o mesmo. Estava admirada com aquilo, com o sorriso de seu amado, com a expressão de pura alegria estampada em sua face. O mesmo havia ficado mais alegre com a indicação do que ela podia imaginar.

- Sempre foi assim, sabe. 

- Não se menospreze, Rony. 

- É sério - ele dizia, bebendo um pouco de suco - o segundo mais novo de sete irmãos, mas quando a caçula é mulher, geralmente toda as atenções vão para ela. Tudo o que eu sempre tive, sempre passava por alguém antes, sempre teve preferencia de outra pessoa. Meus livros... meus uniformes... minha varinha, minha vassoura, meus brinquedos, meu quarto...

- Está com ciúmes dos seus irmãos? 

- Eu nunca pensaria nisso... mas com o tempo, vivendo assim, você acaba se acostumando, não se incomodando quando deixam você de lado, a se contentar com pouco. Eu imaginei que você seria a escolhida, sabia. 

- Mas a professora Minerva escolheu você, não eu. 

- Eu sei... só pensando na vida, mesmo. 

Hermione se ergueu, aproximou-se dele e encostou gostoso em seu peito, deitando sua cabeça.

- Isso é bom... 

- É ... sei lá, me dá novas idéias... na hora e agora comecei a pensar em algumas coisas, sabe. Tipo, o que fazer da vida... eu mal imaginava o que iria fazer quando saísse daqui, sabe. 

- Estudei isso uma vez... as vezes os irmãos mais velhos ofuscam os mais novos, fazendo eles acharem que nunca poderiam ser maiores do que eles. Você pensa assim? 

- Até então eu pensava, mas... quer dizer, não conseguia me imaginar sendo grande coisa. Mas dai eu me lembrei do Percy. Ele é um chato, um caxias... mas ele é um chato esforçado, e está no ministério da magia pelo seu esforço. Ele não é aventureiro ou estilisado como Gui e Carlinhos, nem genioso como Fred e Jorge... ele é ambicioso, sabe que essa é sua maior característica e, agora, eu quero que ele me empreste um pouco dessa sua ambição, de não aceitar o destino de ficar fadado a ser um qualquer, de querer crescer e voar por novos céus.

- Rony, vamos esquecer do passado e do futuro, vamos viver agora o presente. - Rony levantou o queixo de Hermione e sorriu.

- Você de todas é a mais bela, meu amor. Obrigado por fazer parte da minha vida.

- Certo - ela o beija por longos cinco minutos, até que se afastam um pouco.

- Sabe, o Harry...

- Esquece o Harry, por favor. 

- Não dá, ele é nosso amigo. Mas não é isso, eu... estou preocupado com ele. Sei que temos que cuidar de nossas vidas... mas ele precisa, mais do que nunca, de nós. De conselhos. Acho que ele pode acabar se ferindo, e muito.

- Se ele não quisesse se ferir, teria olhado para a Gina antes.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Quieto! - ela colocava o dedo nos lábios dele - eu me preocupo com ele, mas temos todo o tempo do mundo para tanto - ela soltava os cabelos, os quais estavam presos em um coque, retira os ôculos que estava usando de tanto estudar, e sorri para o mesmo - jantar pra que? Podemos muito aqui ficar aqui e nos divertirmos um pouco - Rony piscou rapidamente. O que ela queria dizer com "nos divertirmos"?

*************

- É isso, Sirius ... eu ... eu quero sair de Hogwarts , não faz mal eu ir para outra escola de bruxaria.

- Você está se esquecendo que tem amigos aqui, Harry. Deixa de se fazer de idiota por causa de uma pessoa...

- Mas eu quero, isso aqui, isso ...

- Harry... o que foi? Tem noção do que está prestes a fazer? 

- O que você quer que eu faça? Seria bem mais fácil se o Kneen sumisse de nossas...

- Não diga isso - ele o olhava duramente - você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu da última vez. 

- Acha que eu fiz de propósito, que o coloquei ali embaixo para fazer o Kneen passar mal? 

- Não... mas era o que você mais desejava, não é? Conhece o ditado, "cuidado com o que deseja"... Harry, sua vida aqui é muito mais do que a irmã de Rony. Você viveu esses anos todos sem olhar para ela, não pode agora querer jogar tudo para o alto só por causa disso. E se você a ama tanto assim, não deveria desistir por causa do primeiro obstáculo que encontra. 

- O que você sugere? Ela mal fala comigo!

- Invista. Não desista, seja persistente. Você é capitão do time de Quadribol, não é ? Bem, ao menos naquele período ela vai ter que te encontrar, e vocês são da mesma casa, pode encontra-la todo dia. Se acha que vale a pena ... não desista. Se você realmente ama aquela garota, não entregue os pontos. Lembro-me de que no período anterior você olhava muito para a Chang, mas você desistiu dela. Aquilo não era amor, era paixão. Amor é o que você sente pela Weasley, a ponto de se humilhar diante dela, não ter vergonha de ver você se fazendo de bobo. Amor é isso, compartilhamento de vidas, sem medo de esconder as coisas do outro. Eu sofri muito por causa da mulher que eu amava, fiz de tudo para ficar junto dela... mas não fiz o suficiente, e hoje não estamos juntos, entende? Não estou dizendo que você deva separar o Kneen e a Weasley se eles estão se dando bem, mas... se é sincero, se seus sentimentos são verdadeiros, frutos de seu coração, e não de uma paixão passageira, você não pode, não deve desistir, entendeu bem? Não deve entregar os pontos, tem que insistir, persistir, resistir até o fim, por que você não pode aceitar nada menos do que o amor dela, compreendeu?

Harry olhou para o padrinho, ele estava falando a verdade , mas não queria que fosse como estava sendo, na verdade o Kneen jamais deveria ter se aproximado da Gina.

Ele caminha pelos corredores quando observa Yoh apoiado no parapeito da escola. Tenta virar o rosto quando o corvinal acena para ele, mas quando vê Gina chegando e o abraçando-o por trás, ele não consegue deixar de olhar. Eles dois... tão juntos...

***

- Ei Chaz, cê tá indo pra onde? 

- Enfermaria, Luna. E você? 

- Eu também. Você foi escolhido para ser agente? 

- Aham. 

- Legal, eu também! A vovó Sprout disse umas coisas estranhas, algo a ver com ocupar meu tempo útil, sabe. Não entendi muito bem, mas deixa pra lá - eles entram na enfermaria - acho que só nós dois chegamos. Oi, Florinda. Olá, madame Pomfrey !!!

- Olá, pois bem ... só falta um aluno. - Os dois se sentaram ao lado de Pansy, que cumprimentou eles normalmente, apesar da mesma se sentir um tanto quanto estranha ali, com aqueles alunos de outras casas cumprimentando-a. O que tinha de errado? Eles eram bruxos igual a ela e mesmo que não fossem... não eram grifinórios, pensava. Estava tão acostumada a pegar no pé do Potter, que só agora se deu conta de que nem só de alunos da Grifinória era feita a escola, mas a mesma arregala os olhos quando vê Rony chegando correndo, muito vermelho. 

- Desculpe pelo atraso, madame Pomfrey. - O mesmo suava. Ainda tinha na mente o sorriso maldoso de Hermione e o que ela... não, não era o melhor momento para pensar naquilo.

- Tudo bem . Todos sabem o motivo de estarem aqui, devido aos últimos incidentes. Cada aluno foi indicado pelos professores e lhes dou as boas vindas. Vocês terão a função de, tal qual os monitores que ficam de olho nos alunos, ficarem de olho nas condiçoes de saude da escola, o comportamento dos alunos e o controle dos animas . Terão treinamento, receberão equipamento, assim como também autorização para utilizar alguns remédios nos alunos para curar ferimentos leves e fazer primeiros socorros. Serão responsáveis por supervisionar as condições sanitárias dos alunos em seus estabelecimentos, bem como terão autoridade para repreender quem se comportar de forma contrária. No próximo final de semana terão um curso intensivo na escola de medi-bruxos, e aulas extras comigo ao longo do período. Aulas praticas, caso não tenham entendido. Os detalhes serão explicados ao longo do treino. Alguma pergunta? - ela olhava para os quatro, o quarteto mas improvável que ela podia esperar. De algum modo, sentia que os professores escolheram eles ao acaso, mesmo...

***

O mesmo continuava observando o astro. Estava no mundo da lua, literalmente. Sua mente estava longe, pensando em outras coisas. 

- O que foi? Parece preocupado com algo - Gina chegava por trás dele, abraçando-o e encostando seu nariz nas costas dele.

Harry ainda estava parado entre os corredores, escondido e prestando atenção naquilo. Gina havia acabado de chegar ... mas que diabos o Kneen fazia em um corredor vazio? 

- O que foi ? - ela perguntava novamente, em um tom tão amável que se fosse Harry quem estivesse ali, teria contado para ela todos os seus segredos mais íntimos, e nem precisaria da poção do Snape. Definitivamente havia algo com o Kneen. Sentia que ele escondia alguma coisa, mas o que? O modo dele... podiam chamá-lo de insistente e perseguidor, mas o Kneen não podia ser tão perfeito assim. Sentia como se o mesmo estivesse sob uma máscara, escondendo o que ele realmente era. Sabia muito bem o que era isso, há anos o Draco o perseguia, fingindo ser algo que não era, quando todos sabiam que tanto ele quanto sua família não eram flor que se cheire, e o mesmo usava da influência do pai para evitar perguntas.

- Só admirando a luz da lua - ele falava de leve. 

- Devia ter me chamado - ela sorria - assim podia aproveitar com você. Estranhei você ter saído de sua mesa se mal tinha tocado na comida. 

- Estava meio sem fome, só isso. 

- Nham - ela dava uma mordida de leve na orelha dele, fazendo Harry piscar rapidamente. A Gina ... a sua Gina realmente fez aquilo? - você não está bem, lindinho. Com certeza não está.

- É impressão sua, apenas impressão.

Gina o larga, ficando ao seu lado, colocando o dedo na testa do mesmo. Quando ele a encara, ela lhe dá aquele olhar todo amoroso, fazendo uma expressão de "pode confiar em mim", e pisca para ele, incentivando- o. 

- O que foi? Você não está bem - ela acariciava a face dele - Está preocupado com algo. 

- Sim - ele respondia.

- Tem algo a ver com sua mãe? Percebi que você andou evitando-a. 

- Bem... também, mas... - ele suspirava - Gina, tem uma coisa que eu não te contei... que eu nunca te contei a respeito de mim e...

Harry apurou os ouvidos. Nunca contou? O que seria? 

- Sim? 

- É uma coisa, é um... um segredo que eu nunca, mas nunca contei para ninguém, mesmo. É algo sobre mim que eu não gostaria que soubesse, mas eu acho que você tem o direito de saber. 

- Tudo bem, pode contar - ela continuava sorrindo, dando-lhe confiança. 

- Eu... eu... Gina, eu... olha, você vai ficar um pouco... bem, eu... eu ... eu nunca esperava ter que passar por isso, eu não queria ter que... eu... 

- Yoh - ela colocava o dedo na boca dele - chega. 

- Mas...

- Você não se sente a vontade para me contar... seja lá o que for. 

- Mas você tem que...

- Mas não vai adiantar nada se depois você ficar se arrependendo pelo resto da sua vida.

- Mas isso é sério. É muito sério, mesmo. 

- Não importa o que seja... seja qual for esse segredo, o qual você não consegue contar ... eu não vou deixar de gostar de você por causa disso, lindinho - ela se aproximava, encostando a cabeça em seu peito e, naquela hora, ele sentiu uma enorme admiração pela moça - e se algum dia você se sentir pronto para contar... eu serei toda ouvidos.

- Obrigado e... me desculpe - ele retribuía o abraço.

Harry ficou bastante atento. O que seria esse segredo que o Kneen tinha tanto medo de contar? Seria algo que ele fez? Algo que ele escondia? 

***

- Como é? - Luna arregalou os olhos - Duas semanas? Mas no Sábado...

- À partir do Domingo, senhorita Fletcher. Será depois do baile e terminará bem antes do segundo jogo. Vocês farão um curso intensivo de duas semanas seguidas na escola Inglesa de Medi-bruxos, em Londres. Receberão um certificado de agentes estudantis de saúde, e eu os guiarei, poderão me considerar como se fosse uma conselheira, não, uma supervisora. Iremos organizar palestras com os alunos, campanhas de vacinações, sensos com os animais, cadastro de cada um, manutenção das condições de higiene e, como eu já havia dito antes, vocês quatro receberão medicamentos para usar, assim como treinamento neles, para o caso de primeiros socorros e situações leves com alunos, aprenderão também como reverter efeitos de poções e maldições leves, tendo em vista acidentes durante as aulas. Em suma, será como uma aula de Feitiços e Poções, só que direcionada para um assunto especifico. Inclusive, aprenderão no curso como preparar alguns remédios básicos, e eu lhe ensinarei a preparar outros. Mais alguma pergunta? 

- Não irá mudar muito nossos horários nas aulas? - Perguntou Chaz.

- As duas semanas nas quais ficarão ausentes serão levadas em consideração pelos professores. Quanto ao resto, tal qual os monitores, exercerão tal atividade em tempo integral, até mesmo em seus repousos. Serão como supervisores de suas casas, garantindo as condições higiênicas delas e prestando auxilio a qualquer aluno que esteja necessitando de cuidados, sem distinção. A primeira atividade de vocês será no jogo de Sábado. Sei que alguns aqui jogarão, e estes estão dispensados, mas só durante o jogo. Após, terão que prestar auxilio a qualquer jogador ferido. De hoje até o dia do jogo, logo após o jantar, estarei lhes ensinando a cuidar de ferimentos leves e escoriações, os quais não tenham dúvida de que serão colocados em prática após o jogo. 

- Escuta - Rony levantava a mão, olhando de rabo de olho para Pansy - e se a pessoa não quiser a minha ajuda? 

- Todos os médicos fazem um juramento de ajudar qualquer pessoa, independente de credo, raça ou religião, e isso se aplica aqui também. Ao fim das duas semanas do curso, farão o juramento ... ou não se formarão no curso, não receberão seu certificado de agentes e não serão autorizados a exercerem a função. É obrigação de todo médico ajudar toda e qualquer pessoa, mesmo que tal pessoa não queira ajuda. Isso é um juramento feito tantos pelos médicos trouxas quanto os curandeiros bruxos, sem distinção, independente de suas crenças pessoais, vocês entenderam? - ela falava, olhando duramente para Pansy e Rony. - pois bem, vamos começar com uma poção bem simples. Os ingredientes vocês já devem conhecer, e não terão dificuldade para fazê-la. Aproximem-se irei ensiná-los a fazer uma poção cola-ossos e... hmm, pensando bem, primeiro irei usá-los a usá-la corretamente. Algum voluntário?

***

- Sabe, ela se parece com você - ele apontava para a lua. 

- Mesmo? No que? 

- Nas sardas - Yoh ria - lembra as crateras da lua.

- Bobo ! - ela dava um tapa de leve nas costas dele, e o mesmo apenas sorria. Harry, por outro lado, permanecia em total silêncio, esperando descobrir algo que lhe ajudasse, além do que já descobrira.

- Te adoro, princesa. - Diz Yoh abraçando-a pela cintura e a deixando praticamente "colada em seu corpo". - Não sei como ainda pode se achar feia, és linda, linda, totalmente linda, como agüentei viver longe de você por tanto tempo? - Ela arregala os olhos.

- Yoh , você está com febre? - Gina coloca a mão na testa dele, mas a temperatura estava normal.

- Vamos embora... Vamos fugir...

- Está doido, temos que terminar nossos estudos e.... - Quando se deu conta estava sendo beijada.

Harry estava pasmo, pasmo , pasmo... como o Kneen podia ser tão... tão... tão... retardado. A voz que ele fez foi ridícula! Quando o beijo cessou, Gina sorriu.

- Nossa , que beijo! Yoh... Yoh ...- Gina estalou os dedos na frente dele. - Terra chamando Yoh .... responda, Yoh. YOH!

- Hã? O que?

- Se perdeu no mundo da lua, é?

- Por que diz isso?

- Você ficou distante de repente, mas... vamos, quero mostrar o mural, tem um quadro que o Chaz pintou lá.

Harry saiu de onde estava e ficou aonde os dois ficaram tanto tempo parados, lhando para uma parte do lago que aparecia dali, mais que o Yoh escondia mais coisa do que ele imaginava, ah, ele escondia.

- Eu vou descobrir quem você é, Kneen , ou não me chamo Harry Potter.

Ele saiu e seguiu para a torre, ao chegar nesta viu Hermione estudando, mas ela estava com um ar sonhador demais, ele se aproximou dela, puxou uma cadeira e se sentou.

- Mione ?

- Hã? Oi Harry. - Ela ajeitou o livro que estava lendo. - O que me conta de novo?

- Cadê o Rony? Vocês dois sumiram hoje...

- Ah, é mesmo, esqueci de te contar. O Rony está em uma reunião com a Madame Pomfrey, ele foi escolhido para representar a Grifinória.

- Que bom! - Harry sorriu. - Fico feliz por ele! 

- Você anda tão distante, Harry. Some e ninguém te encontra, o que você tem, meu amigo?

- Sabe, Mione... eu amo uma pessoa, amo de verdade... mas ela não me ama... ama outro...

- Olha, Harry... era de conhecimento de todos o que a Gina sentia por você, mas você devia estar cego, e quando acordou, já era tarde. Não vou dizer que os dois vão se separar, pois eu não quero que isso ocorra, nunca vi a Gina tão feliz, e não quero que ela perca essa felicidade.

- Mas de que lado você está, afinal de contas? - ele puxava mais a cadeira, aumentando um pouco o tom de voz.

- Olha, Harry... amigo... eu sempre te ajudei, te apoiei... quando estávamos no quarto ano e o Rony ficou de mal contigo, eu estive ao seu lado, até te ajudei com o feitiço para chamar sua vassoura... mas você não está sendo justo comigo. 

- Eu... desculpe, não tive a intenção.

- Eu sei que não, mas ...Harry, vou ser sincera. A Gina sempre foi apaixonada pelo mito, sabe. O grande príncipe encantado que enfrentou o mal supremo e venceu... um monte de meninas por aqui até hoje são apaixonadas pelo mito... mas poucas te amam até hoje. Quando Gina te encontrou pela primeira vez na Toca e passou a estudar em Hogwarts, o conto de fadas se tornou realidade. Mas as pessoas se cansam, Harry. Quer dizer... você só andava atrás da Cho, não ligava pra nenhuma outra... o que esperava? A Gina não podia ficar a vida toda esperando que um dia você deixasse de gostar da Cho, e mesmo que isso acontecesse, o que garante que seria ela a escolhida? 

- Mas...

- Diga-me, Harry... e se o Draco passasse a gostar de mim de uma hora pra outra, com eu namorando o Rony, e ele, o Draco, resolvesse que o Rony nunca deveria ter posto os olhos em mim? 

- Errr... bem... ficaria estranho. Afinal , ele nunca demostrou nada por você...

- Você também nunca demonstrou nada pela Gina. Eu quero que você entenda que eu sou sua amiga, e não sua inimiga. E como amiga, não quero que você se fira, entende?

Harry olhou feio para a "amiga" e saiu da mesa que ela estava, subindo para o dormitório masculino. Ela respirou fundo, agora ela sabia que existia alguém mais cabeça dura que o Rony. Vendo que por hora não podia fazer mais nada por ele, pegou seu livro e tornou a estudar mas, na verdade, estava tentando se manter acordada. Dez minutos depois a porta se abriu. Ela deu um sorriso, mas o mesmo sumiu quando ela percebeu que eram Yoh e Gina. 

- Boa noite, Hermione - diziam ambos ao mesmo tempo .

- Oi.

- Isso vai acabar com a sua vista, sabia? - falava o corvinal.

- É que estou esperando o Rony...

- Meu irmão? Ele se meteu em encrenca novamente? Ele está cumprindo detenção?

- Gina, respire fundo. Não é nada ruim não, é algo maravilhoso que aconteceu, o Rony que vai representar a Grifinória no programa de saúde.

- O QUE ???? - Gina estava com os olhos arregalados. - O teimoso do meu irmão, ai não acredito !!!!!! Vamos esperar ele, Yoh?

- Vamos, quero dar os parabéns a ele..... eí, estudando a família do Chaz, Hermione? 

- Como ? - ela e Gina arregalavam os olhos. 

- A família do Chaz . Esse livro que você está lendo, sobre o clã Jordam. O nosso antigo narrador de quadribol, ele é um parente do Chaz. Na verdade, Chaz faz parte de uma linhagem da família dele que foi para a América, só que acabou gerando algumas pessoas que não possuem magia, mas mantinham contato com os parentes que usavam magia, dai veio o Chaz e ... ah, deixa pra lá. Nada de ficar falando disso há essa hora. É que lembrei que o Chaz foi escolhido para representar a Corvinal. Engraçado isso, né? Todo mundo pensou que fosse a Ariel, que é filha da medi-bruxa de Hogsmeade. 

- É, eu sei como é isso - diz Hermione. 

- Ai, ai - eles se viram para a direção da qual vinham os sons, percebendo que Rony havia entrado na sala comunal com a mão no ombro - nossa, como isso dói!!!

- O QUE HOUVE RONY ?!?!?. - Gritou Hermione desesperada indo até o namorado.

- Ai! - ele caminhava até o sofá, se sentando - madame Pomfrey estava nos ensinando a usar a poção cola-ossos, só que antes tínhamos que aprender a colocar os ossos na posição correta para não os colarmos e acabarmos deixando eles em um ângulo não-natural, dai pediram um voluntário para destroncar e quebrar os ossos e os outros colocarem eles na posição correta para assim podermos usarmos a poção corretamente - ele massageava o ombro - eu prôpus que todos fossem voluntários, mas Pansy e Luna discordaram, dizendo que eu e Chaz deveríamos ser cavalheiros, dai eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes eles torceram meus dedos até acertarem e... au ! Bem, pelo menos a gente aprendeu.

- Pansy? Luna? - Perguntaram Gina e Hermione em Uníssono.

- Parkinson e Fletcher, como preferirem... ai! - Rony se senta no sofá.

- Hum... que escolhas mais... inusitadas dos professores. - Comenta Yoh, Gina olha para o namorado, ele estava muito estranho ou, como ele mesmo havia lhe , deveria ser uma impressão boba.

- A Parkinson? Mas justo ela? 

- Quem você preferia? Draco? Goyle? O Snape tinha que escolher alguém, oras. 

- Eles não te deram anestesia? - perguntava Yoh. 

- Deram... mas a Luna se esqueceu que o efeito já tinha passado da última vez quando foi destroncar meu ombro para colocar no lugar e...

- Ui ! - Yoh gemia - pode parar, nem quero ouvir o resto!

- Espera, ainda não terminou! Foi pior quando ela teve que colocar meu braço de volta no lugar, SEM anestesia e...

Chega! Está me fazendo passar mal só de ouvir! Mas até que fazem sentido essas escolhas. 

- É? - Hermione encarava o "cunhado"- por que? 

- Conhecendo Luna como ela é, "vovó" Sprout deveria estar querendo uma ocupação para ela gastar sua energia extra...

- "Vovó" Sprout?

- Os alunos da Lufa-Lufa chamam a professora Sprout de "vovó", não sabia? Todos eles, nunca os viu a tratando dessa maneira?

- Definitivamente eu não gostaria de ter uma avó como a professora Minerva - sussurrava Gina para ninguém em especial.

- Lembre-se de que você será avô um dia - Rony falava, massageando o braço.

- Ah, mas eu vou ser uma avó muito simpática!

- Bom, continuando, Chaz é uma pessoa muito dedicada com qualquer coisa que faça... Pansy eu não sei, não sei mesmo, mas você - ele aponta para Rony - fiquei sabendo da massagem cardíaca que você me fez, quando todos estavam em pânico. Não me surpreenderia se a professora Minerva levasse em conta sua capacidade de manter o controle de suas emoções em momentos de tensão. Parabéns, Rony - ele lhe estendia a mão - boa sorte. Você é praticamente um Monitor agora. Não aconteceu por outros, mas por mérito próprio. Meus parabéns.


	9. Dança Comigo?

**Capítulo 8 - Dança Comigo?**

O time em peso da Corvinal estava nervoso. Cho roía as unhas enquanto Ariel puxava os cabelos. Da arquibancada da Grifinória, Yoh assistia ao começo do jogo ao lado de Gina, Chaz e Amanda.

- SENHORAS E SENHORES, EU SOU CASSANDRA "BLACK" BACKMAN, SUA NOVA NARRADORA. NOSSA ADORADO LINO JORDAN SE FORMOU NO PERÍODO ANTERIOR, MAS NÃO SE PREOCUPEM, POR QUE VOCÊS ESTÀO MUITO BEM SERVIDOS, MAS NÃO PENSEM QUE SOU PARENTE DE SIRIUS BLACK NÃO, HEHEHEE!!! HOJE TEREMOS CORVINAL E LUFA-LUFA EM CAMPO. UM EXCELENTE JOGO PROMETIDO PARA INICIAR O CAMPEONATO, AINDA MAIS QUE MOSTRA O RETORNO DA VETERANA CHO CHANG AOS CAMPOS, IMPEDIDA DE JOGAR NA TEMPORADA ANTERIOR DEVIDO A MOTIVOS "MISTERIOSOS"... MAS VAMOS À ESCALAÇÃO DOS TIMES... E É UMA HONRA PODERMOS ESTAR AQUI ASSISTINDO DE CAMAROTE ESSE ESPETÁCULO QUE IRÁ SE INICIAR, SENHORAS, MOÇAS E RAPAZE DE HOGWARTS. E ENTRANDO NO CAMPO PELO LADO DIREITO, VESTINDO UNIFORME AMARELO-CANÁRIO, TEMOS OS ARTILHEIROS ANA ABBOT, SUZANA BONES E JUSTINO FINCK-FLETCHLEY, COMO BATEDORES O CAPITÃO MICHAEL "JACKSON" LOUP - Michael mandou um olhar ferrenho para a apanhadora naquela hora. 

- Olha só o que você fez, Luna! Eu não me chamo "Jackson"!!!!

- Relaxa, Jackson, senão você cai na pilha.

- Calma é o - ele é segurado pelos outros jogadores, pois já estava praticamente pulando encima dela - aham, ok, me desculpem. Bem, vamos voltar ao jogo. 

- Ok, Jackson.

- Grrrr...

- PARECE QUE O TIME DA LUFA-LUFA TEVE PROBLEMAS INTERNOS, MAS JÁ SE ENTENDERAM. TEMOS TAMBÉM COMO BATEDOR NICHOLAS CAGE, O GATINHO DA LUFA-LUFA QUE TEM DESTRUIDO CORAÇÒES PELA ESCOLA. 

- Menos, Cassie - Minerva chamava sua atenção. Esperava que ela fosse menos eufórica do que Lino Jordan, no entanto...

- OK, PROFESSORA MINERVA. E AGORA VEM A FRALDINHA DA EQUIPE, A MAIS NOVA JOGADORA DE QUADRIBOL DE HOGWARTS, TENDO SEU JOGO DE ESTRÉIA, A TERCEIRISTA LUNA FLETCHER! PALMAS PARA ELA, SENHORA E SENHORES! E ANTES QUE A CONFUNDAM COM A APANHAR ANTEIOR, LUNA PERKES, LEMBREM-SE DE QUE ELA SE FORMOU NO ANO ANTERIOR, PORTANTO PREPAREM-SE PARA ESSA NOVA JOGADORA. NO ANO PASSADO CORVINAL TEVE SORTE COM UM JOGADOR EXTREANTE, QUEM SABE LUFA-LUFA NÃO TEM A MESMA SORTE? E ENTRANDO EM CAMPO O TIME CAMPEÃO DO ANO PASSADO, OS ARTILHEIROS ARIEL, MIRANDA E O CAPITÃO CARLOS MODRACH, A GOLEIRA JULIETA, OS IRMÃOS HOOCH, JAMES E RIKA, E A BATEDORA CHO CHANG. PELO VISTO ELA REASSUMIU SEU MANTO, SENHORAS E SENHORES - Cassie olha ao redor, observando as pessoas no estádio - E PARECE QUE TIVEMOS UMA REVIRAVOLTA POR AQUI, MINHA GENTE! A QUANTIDADE DE PESSOAS AQUI PRESENTES FAZ PARECER UMA FINAL DE CAMPEONATO !!! E APROVEITANDO, TEMOS UM ÚLTIMO ANÚNCIO! PARA OS ESQUECIDOS, HOJE É A GRANDE NOITE DO BAILE, NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE APRONTAR SUAS ROUPAS PARA LOGO MAIS!

Cho caminhava estalando os dedos. Fazia algum tempo desde que competira. Treinar com balaços serviu para esticar alguns ossos.

Mas a verdade, a grande verdade era que nunca teve uma chance de mostrar o que realmente sabia fazer. Sempre que jogou contra Harry e Draco, fora vencida pela vassoura deles, não propriamente pelos jogadores. Pela habilidade dos mesmos. Era hora de mudar isso um pouco.

- Acalme-se - ela dava uma batida no ombro de Luna, a qual estava tremendo um pouco - use tudo o que aprendeu, e vai conseguir - ela mandava uma piscada de confiança, os times se cumprimentam e todos aguardam o apito de Madame Hooch, o qual inicia o jogo . 

- E COMEÇA O JOGO, PESSOAL! E ... NOSSA, ARIEL RECEBE A BOLA CRUZADA DE MIRANDA E MARCA O PRIMEIRO GOL DO JOGO, 10 PONTOS PARA A CORVINAL! PARECE QUE O TIME ESTÁ COM A BOLA TODA, PRONTO PARA DISPUTAR MAIS UM PRIMEIRO LUGAR!

- Nossa, como ela se empolga - Yoh comenta, observando tudo. 

- Não entendo por que você não vai jogar, Yoh. - sua amada falava sem tirar os olhos da partida.

- Decisão unânime. E a Cho é uma excelente jogadora. Fora que eu mal tive tempo de treinar durante o tempo em que estive na enfermaria.

- Yoh - Amanda tocava em eu ombro, também sem tirar os olhos do jogo. - O Chaz... ele e a Cassie - ela olhava para a narradora - rola algo entre eles? 

- Como é? - ele perguntava, percebendo que o amigo se afastara alguns minutos, mas já estava voltando. 

- Nada - ela finaliza a conversa, mal dando-lhe tempo de processar a pergunta.. 

- OPA ! ESSE BALAÇO PASSOU PERTO DE SUZANA, MAS NICHOLAS O TIROU DE SEU CAMINHO, MAS ... NOSSA! SUZANA QUASE FOI DERRUBADA QUANDO RIKA REBATEU O BALAÇO INSTANTANEAMENTE E QUASE A ATINGIU! 

- Droga ... que massacre!

- Preocupada, Luna? 

- Sim.... quer dizer, não! E o jogo ainda não terminou! 

- Claro que não... mas não vai demorar muito. - ela avista o balaço e segue na direção do mesmo. 

- Não tão rápido, queridinha - Luna acelera e ambas se aproximam do balaço. As duas manobram entre o curto espaço das arquibancadas, quando Cho é obrigada a deter sua rota por causa de um balaço, mas Luna não, ela segue em frente, até que o balaço a atinge e a derruba. 

- OPA ! TADINHA DA LUNA, LOGO DE CARA SE MACHUCOU TODA!

- Ai - ela buscava forças de onde não havia para e erguer - como dói - e se põem de pé, apesar da dor. 

- Heim ? - Cho não acreditava. Ela tomou um balaço... e conseguia se mover? Quer dizer, mesmo mancando, tal coisa era... era...

A moça de cabelos brancos se ergue, subindo na vassoura e voando novamente. Tinha que ficar esperta, não era qualquer um que se recuperava assim sem poção cola-ossos. E não era bom dar bandeira, afinal de contas, seu pai e sua mãe lhe disseram várias vezes para ela tomar cuidado e evitar chamar atenção indevida devido as suas "qualidades". 

Luna vê um brilho e sobe, ao passo que Cho desce, ambas na mesma linha atrás do pomo, prestes a se chocarem. Luna segue em frente, iria apanhar aquele pomo custe o que custar, não importava o desafio, tinha que pegá-lo. Ambas as vassouras seguiam para uma desastrosa colisão, quando Cho desvia no último instante e Luna agarra o vazio quando o pomo muda de direção e sobe. 

- UAU!!! PARECE QUE AS GAROTAS ESTÃO MOSTRANDO SUAS GARRAS!!!

Ambas vão atrás, de modo que Luna aproveita que Cho estava perto e joga sua vassoura para o lado, dando uma batida na corvinal, desestabilizando-a, fazendo-a seguir contra a arquibancada... sem a vassoura. 

- Tem poção Cola-Ossos ai, Chaz? - Yoh olhava de relance para o amigo, tendo em vista a amiga que estava prestes a se arrebentar por completo.

- Sim... acho que vamos precisar de bastante.... pego mais para a Cho? 

- Só por precaução. - ele dava uma fungada no cangote de Gina, a qual se contorce toda com o carinho dele e joga os braços para trás, enlaçando o pescoço do mesmo. 

Nada mal, ele pensava. Nada mal, mesmo. Cada vez mais se sentia bem melhor ao lado dela, e seu relacionamento se aprofundava a cada instante. Aprofundava, progredia e amadurecia.

E lá vinha Cho. A Física é uma coisa incrível, é espantosa a capacidade de um corpo atingir uma velocidade incrível quando está em um objeto em movimento. 

Pensando bem... foi ele quem ensinou aquele truque para Luna!

Que malandra...

Mas se ela pensava que o jogo terminava ali, estava enganada. Muitíssimo enganada. Na verdade, era justamente esse o seu erro, subestimar o resultado do jogo.

Apesar de estar em queda, Cho não tirava tal coisa da cabeça. Nada seria como antes, nada. Depois daquela partida... depois daquela fantástica partida entre Yoh e o Malfoy, nada seria como antes. Muitos acharam uma partida memorável, fantástica mas, para ela foi algo maior, foi a retomada do talento, do esforço e da habilidade. Usando puramente de sua habilidade de vôo, seu amigo sobrepujou um equipamento mais poderoso. Era o fim de uma era, a partir daí, sabia que todos os jogadores teriam que se aprimorar se não quisessem serem massacrados. Ter uma CleanSweap ou uma Nimbus já não importava mais se quem a manobrasse não possuísse um mínimo de habilidade.

- Venha ! - Cho estica seu braço, chamando sua vassoura. Calculando que a mesma não viria há tempo, ela gira o corpo no ar, atrasando em milésimos de segundos sua queda, tempo suficiente para a vassoura chegar e, em um giro, Cho monta nela e volta ao jogo. A mesma segue voando, girando como um parafuso, como se perfurasse o ar, movimentando-se bem mais rápido do que o normal, indo contra Luna. A mesma se move para a esquerda se desviando de Cho, a qual passa direto e dá um sorriso para ela 

- MAS O QUE É ISSO, MINHA GENTE! SENSACIONAL RETORNO DE CHO CHANG! 

Cho abre caminho para Miranda passar, no exato momento em que um balaço vem em sua direção. Usando a vassoura como se fosse uma extensão do seu próprio corpo, ela faz um giro duplo de 360 graus, escapando do balaço, movendo-se no ar como uma verdadeira acrobata, quando avista o que tanto queria. 

- É meu - ela mergulha como nunca em direção ao seu tão cobiçado alvo. No entanto, Luna estava bem na frente e iria acabar pegando o pomo antes dela. 

Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. 

Voando próxima a arquibancada, ela faz um giro com o corpo, fazendo seus pés tocarem na parede da arquibancada, de modo que ela impulsiona o corpo com os pés e, somando com a velocidade da vassoura, ela mergulha como um raio, passando bem próxima de Luna, esbarrando na mesma e fazendo-a perder o controle. Cho dá um sorriso ao ouvir o último comentário de Cassie devido a pontuação, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa estavam empatadas. Era hora de dar um jeito nisso, e ela o faz. Estica o braço e pega o pomo e, para evitar de se esborrachar, já que estava mergulhando como um míssil, ela faz um giro com a vassoura, fazendo-a dar diversa voltas e, quando estava próxima do chão, ela finaliza o giro, fazendo a vassoura parar rente ao chão, após ter usado um subterfúgio para diminuir o atrito no ar e seguir em frente . Ela olha para trás, percebendo que Luna chegou a tentar o mesmo para não se esborrachar, mas acabou não tendo sorte, de modo que ela fecha os olhos de pura pena. Ela para, descendo da vassoura e erguendo o braço.

- VITÓRIA! VITÓRIA DA CORVINAL! CHO CHANG PEGOU O POMO, FINALIZANDO O JOGO!!!!

- Uau! - Amanda olhava aquilo estupefata, não acreditando - aquela é a Cho? 

- Não consigo acreditar - Chaz coçava os olhos - eu nunca a vi fazer isso durante os treinos! Não imaginei que ela tivesse tamanha ...

- Agilidade ? - completava Yoh - você nem imagina. 

É ... nem imaginava. Como explicar que o modo de Cho jogar Quadribol era o mais próximo da interação "Homem-vassoura"? Ela literalmente usava a vassoura como uma extensão de seu próprio corpo para executar manobras ousadas. Era um verdadeiro "Quadribol Acrobático", por assim dizer. Teve a chance de ver tal estilo de Quadribol durante os treinos que ela pediu para se desenferrujar, mas vê-lo em ação sem sombra de dúvida era algo mais emocionante.

***

Era uma festa quando o time entrou no castelo para o almoço, mas na metade da comemoração, um fenômeno curioso aconteceu, na verdade, era algo engraçado, para os meninos é claro, pois todas as meninas evaporaram, só tinha sexo masculino no salão comunal da Corvinal na hora do almoço, na verdade até no salão principal, até mesmo as professoras não estavam lá.

Na torre da Grifinória estava um confusão na ala dos dormitórios femininos, em um dos quarto, três meninas estavam muito perdidas, uma certa ruiva mais ainda, pois estava achando que o vestido que ganhou não ia entrar.

- Deixa de ser boba, vai que nos te ajudamos. - Falaram Amanda e Hermione, apenas de toalha e um touca na cabeça, o vestido entrou perfeitamente, mais depois de "estrear" com o vestido Gina se lembrou que não havia tomado seu banho, tirou o mesmo, pegou uma toalha e correu para o banheiro, o qual estava sendo disputado com unhas e dentes por todas as meninas.

- Hermione, você acha que o Chaz e a narradora... rola algo???

- Isso eu não sei, mas sempre vejo os dois juntos, na verdade, eles estão praticamente o tempo inteiro juntos.

- ALGUÉM TRÁS MEU SHAMPOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Calma, Gina! Temos a tarde toda para nos produzir. - Diz Amanda indo levar o shampoo para a amiga, enquanto Hermione estava sentada na cama pintando as unhas. Nada de magia, seria maquiagem trouxa, a qual deixavam suas unhas e o resto bem mais natural.

- Qual a cor do seu vestido, Amanda?

- Azul marinho, vou usar aquele colar de pedra azul que compramos lá em Hogsmeade e o par de brincos igual ao colar.

- Hum, eu vou com o branco, com aquele colar lindo que compramos juntas. - As duas riram , Gina voltou do banheiro e estava se ajeitando junto com a amiga e a cunhada.

- Vocês viram como aquela garota ficou triste? - perguntava Gina. 

- Quem? A apanhadora da Lufa-Lufa? 

- É... dava pra ver de longe o desapontamento em seu rosto. 

- Bem, a verdade é que ela perdeu jogando limpo, disso ela pode se orgulhar.

***

- Luna, sai daí de dentro! - Morgana batia na porta pela sexta vez. 

- Que foi? 

- É a Luna, ela se trancou no quarto, ainda está chateada pela derrota. 

- Mesmo? Não é melhor o Michael falar com ela? 

- No vestiário feminino? Nem pensar! Anda, Lu - ela abre a porta - até que enfim - ela observa a amiga, a qual estava sentada na cama, encostada na cabeceira. Não chorava, mas o desapontamento era visível em sua face. - o que foi, Luna? É só um jogo, isso acontece, você pode ganhar ou perder. 

- Acontece que eu já estou cheia disso, Morgana. Cheia ! É sempre assim, no ano passado Lufa-Lufa não ganhou uma partida sequer ! Eu não suporto esse espirito de você ir para o campo já admitindo a derrota numa boa, é como perder por antecipação!

- Luna, acorda ... isso é só um jogo, esqueceu? É para se divertir, não para ficar obcecada pela vitória.

- Os vencedores sempre querem a bola. 

- Você não é o Yoh, vê se colocar isso na usa cabeça de uma vez por todas! 

- Não sou... mas a determinação dele é louvável... e a da Cho hoje também foi. Eu não fui vencida pela vassoura mais rápida... fui vencida pela apanhadora mais habilidosa. 

- E devia estar orgulhosa! Devia ter ido dar uma passada na torre da Corvinal!

- Eu não quero comemorar a minha derrota!

- Estaria comemorando a vitória dos amigos, Luna. Se esqueceu que diferente de Grifinória e Sonserina, mantemos um bom relacionamento com a Corvinal? 

- Mas isso não significa não devamos ter nossas próprias ambições. Pombas, Morgana ... a gente perdeu um jogo, como espera que eu tenha ânimo para comemorar alguma coisa?

- Bem, talvez um baile ajude.- Morgana pegou os dois braços da Luna. - Levante-se, vamos nos ajeitar, até agora você não me falou quem é seu par.

- E nem vou falar...

- Aí tem dona Luna, aí tem. O que ele tem que é tão misterioso???

- Nada de importante, apenas um belo conjunto de olhos azul turquesa...- Morgana ficou estática e continuou olhando a amiga se ajeitar, ou melhor, desarrumar o malão para achar suas coisas.

- Azul turquesa? 

- Quer parar de repetir? Ele tem o olho assim, não posso fazer nada... para mudar...

- O único que eu conheço que é assim, é o...

- É o ninguém, vai se ajeitar vai, o Justino te ama, não deixa ele esperando, anda. 

- O que vai fazer com essa tesoura ?

- Eu não, você é quem vai fazer um novo visual para mim ...

***

- Muito trabalho pra vocês dois? - ele olhava para Chaz e Rony, sentados na mesa da Grifinória. 

- Um pouco - respondia Rony - tivemos que dar um jeito em algumas escoriações dos jogadores, e dar um pouco de poção cola-ossos para a Luna. 

- É, ela se machucou bastante quando foi imitar a Cho. Foi muito imprudente da parte dela.

- Pelo menos ela tentou, né.

- Mas engraçado - Rony olhava para a janela - sei lá, eu tive a impressão de que os ossos dela não estavam tão ruins assim... parecia que ela nem se chocou contra o chão daquela forma. 

- Não entendo como elas conseguem demorar tanto. Ainda são três da tarde, faltam horas para o baile começar.

- Escuta - Rony se aproximava de Yoh - sabe se o Harry convidou a Cho? 

- Não estou sabendo. Bem ... quem sabe? Mas ela está um pouco chateada com ele.

- Eu acho que me arrumei cedo demais. - Diz Chaz , desfazendo o visual certinho que havia dado ao cabelo.

- Idem... mulheres... - Diz Rony.

- Mas, convenhamos... vale a pena a demora! - Comenta Yoh. - Estão se arrumando para nós.

***

- Sua maluca, o que você quer que eu faça?!?

- Sei lá Morgana, inventa algo!

- Luna, você é maluca! Eu não posso cortar algo ... e depois?

- Magia! Se lembra, podemos fazer magia aqui, por favor!!!!!! Cria algo novo para mim!!!!!!

***

- CADÊ MEU BATOM???? - Grita Julieta, fazendo as outras meninas se juntarem em um canto do quarto, já que ela mais parecia uma fera presa em uma jaula.

- Calma Ju, você acha ele, mas por favor volta ao normal, volta.- Pede Cassie, branca de susto.

- Tudo bem... ah, achei. - Julieta saiu correndo até o banheiro e as outra meninas suspiraram aliviadas

- Que produção, Miranda!

- Bem ... não é sempre que temos um baile, e já que o Carlos só fica esse ano mesmo... e vocês duas? - ela olhava pra Ariel e Rika. 

- Bem... Fred não pode vir... mas já arrumei um par. E você, Rika? 

- Ora ... não é apenas na Corvinal que tem rapazes, sabia? 

***

- Você não vai mesmo, né ? 

- Já falei que não estou com humor para baile... e mesmo que estivesse, já está encima da hora pra arrumar um par. 

- E se eu arrumasse para você? 

- ....

- Anda, Luna! Por favor, desfaz esse mal humor!

- Tá bom, tá bom! Eu vou, para de falar no meu ouvido!

- Vai se arrumando que eu já vou falar com seu futuro par! - e ela sai correndo dali. 

- Ela vai me arrumar uma bomba.... uma enorme e gorda bomba...

***

- Contou para sua mãe que você está namorando a Ju, não é?

- Não Carlos, não contei...

- Olha lá heim James, com o coração não se brinca ainda sendo o coração de uma mulher que gosta de você.

- Chega de blá blá blá, eu vou tomar um banho e me ajeitar.

- Vai fugir disso até quando?

- Não estou fugindo. - James sorriu. - Estou adiando.

- Conta outra, que essa não cola. Você sabe como a Ju é, sempre foi muito medrosa com essa história de sangue ruim... vai que ela acha que você...

- Ela disse o mesmo pra mim outro dia, perguntando se eu tinha vergonha dos pais dela serem trouxas... eu mereço...

- Eu simplesmente não te entendo, sabe. Por que esconde tanto? Se fossem grandes amigos, íntimos, se fosse uma paquera... mas vocês são namorados! O Yoh mandou aquela gracinha na sua casa pra livrar a tua barra, sua mãe achou mesmo que você estava mudando de time, sabia 

- Ai, caramba... era só o que me faltava ... tá bom, hoje no baile eu falo com ela. Satisfeito? 

- Sim - Carlos sorria - também vou me arrumar, com licença. 

***

Três horas. Três longas hora .Os três já estavam mofando, criando raízes e dando cria. 

A primeira a descer foi Amanda, trajando seu vestido azul marinho, com leves cachos caindo pelo seu ombros , a jóia que usava era da mesma cor de seus olhos, azul , um azul diferente, tudo estava combinando a deixando estonteante. Chaz não tirou os olhos dela desde que ela pisou no primeiro degrau.

A segunda foi Hermione. Havia se tornado uma bela moça, mas Rony nunca a viu assim, tão... linda.

A terceira chamou a atenção de todo mundo, até dos outros rapazes: Gina. Seu vestido, ele... ele a deixava divina, monumental, inigualável. Faziam-na ofuscar a beleza de todas as outras garotas, praticamente. Rony não estava acreditando... aquela era a sua irmã? A caçulinha que ele pegou no colo?

Nossa... mas que bela moça ela se tornou ...

- Vamos. - Rony indicou a porta para Hermione, a qual aceitou o braço oferecido, os três casais estavam chamando atenção de muito dos alunos que não iam ao baile.

Mas Gina chamava mais, pela sua postura e pelo seu vestido. E seus olhos, também. E seu corpo. Volta e meia Rony se via observando-a, e um nó se formava em seu pescoço. O vestido que ela usava não era o mesmo que ela usou das outra vez, com Neville. 

Era novo.

Mais bonito e...

Bem, deve ter sido caro.

Era obvio quem lhe deu, mas... bom, não imaginava que o Yoh tivesse tal condição financeira. 

Bem, isso não lhe importava, de qualquer forma. Era até besteira pensar naquilo. O vestido era muito bonito, mas não significava que era caro. O Yoh não deveria ser exatamente rico, era ele quem não era muito afortunado financeiramente.

- Ei, aonde o Neville vai? - Hermione o observava, o mesmo estava andando a passos largos.

- Pegar seu par, pelo visto - dizia Rony . - coitada da moça, né Gina? 

- É... lembro-me de quando dancei com ele da ultima vez... quem será a pobre coitada? 

- Nem quero imaginar... - dizia Rony. - Mione... você sabe quem o Harry chamou? 

- Ele não me falou nada, e eu nem vi ele se ajeitar para ir ao baile.

- Então eu acho que ele não vai.

- Meu amor, se ele não for, é porque ele está muito... você sabe como...

- Ah, claro ...

- Chaz...

- Fale, Amanda. - A menina não olhou no rosto dele, continuou caminhando.

- Por que não convidou aquela.... a Cassandra???

- Cassie? 

- Sim. 

- Eu já tinha te convidado, ela também já tinha par, o Thor, da Sonserina... e todo mundo tem o direito de se divertir, não vou ficar peando no pé dela, já que ela não pega no meu - ambos entram no salão, tratando de procurar uma mesa vazia. - Mas por que pergunta?

- É que eu sempre vejo vocês juntos, e bem... eu pensei que fossem namorados.

- Eu gosto de uma menina , mais ela tem medo de se ferir.

- Sério?

- Sério, mais vamos nos diverti, aceita cerveja amanteigada, ou quer um refresco?

- Um refresco, a cerveja depois. - Chaz sorriu e foi pegar as bebidas, o mesmo faziam Yoh e Rony.

- Está linda a decoração deste ano. - Diz Gina olhando para o teto, as paredes e até mesmo para as mesas.

- Eu achei tudo muito lindo. - Fala Hermione, ajeitando a luva que estava usando, esta ia até a metade do antebraço.

- Essa da Cassandra não me convenceu ... - Amanda olhava para o alto. 

- Sinto uma ponta de ciúmes ai...

- Nada disso! - ela se assustava - Só estou preocupada, sempre o vejo do lado dela, até mesmo já os vi trocando alguns carinhos. 

- Carinhos? - Hermione se aproximava, abrindo as orelhas - que tipo de "carinhos"? 

- Ah, você sabe, se abraçando... andando de mãos dadas... conversando com sorrisos nos rostos...

Gina e Hermione trocaram um olhar misterioso, Realmente era ciúme o que Amanda estava sentindo, estava na cara que era , mas as vezes poder ser que estivessem enganadas.

- Prontinho. - Falavam os três rapazes ao se aproximando da mesa.

- O que foi, Amanda? - Perguntou Chaz, pois a garota mais parecia que estava tirando um raio-X dele.

- Nada, não. - Ela tomou o refresco. - Hum, está bom.

Na porta de entrada, algumas jovens desacompanhadas estavam bobas ao ver que Harry estava sozinho, e algumas estavam pensando seriamente em irem convidá-lo para dançar.

- Gina, vamos dançar ? - Yoh a convida, e a mesma aceita . Da mesa, Amanda manda um olhar para a amiga, sobre ser coincidência demais Yoh levantar na mesma hora em que Harry chega, o que as fazia pensar sobre o quanto ele realmente sabia das coisas. Deveria ter ouvido pelos corredores sobre Harry estar dando encima de Gina, com certeza devia ter ouvido. 

- Oi - Harry se sentava ao lado de Rony, cumprimentando a todos os presentes - divertindo-se muito? 

- Acabamos de chegar também - dizia Hermione - sozinho?

- Não consegui convidar quem eu queria... - e, em seu intimo, tanto Hermione quanto Amanda agradeciam Gina ter saído para dançar naquele exato momento, antes que o clima ficasse mais pesado do que estava ameaçando ficar - o que houve com o resto do pessoal? 

- Ainda estão para chegar, o Simas e os demais. 

- O Neville conseguiu um par? - Harry olhava para Rony espantado. 

- Não sei... na verdade ele estava no quarto dele meio triste dizendo que não ia vir, mas de ultima hora ele disse que arrumou um par. 

Parecia um conto de fadas... e por que não pensar assim? Afinal, estava dançando com seu príncipe, não estava? Era um castelo, uma música romântica... por que não pensar assim?

Rony olha para a entrada do salão, aonde alguns alunos indesejáveis chegavam. E.... Draco ao lado de Pansy? Mas ele podia jurar que Draco a evitava acima de tudo e...

Pensando bem... não conhecia muito bem outras alunas da Sonserina além da Pansy. Ou melhor, pouco sabia sobre a Pansy. O máximo de contato que tiveram foram quando Hermione e Pansy caíram no tapa no segundo ano, e ele teve alguns ossos quebrados por ela há alguns dias. 

- Ora, ora, ora - Draco caminhava pelo salão, passando próximo da mesa deles - pelo visto, o trio maravilha continua o mesmo. Quem veio com você, Granger? O Potter ou o Weasley? Como dividirão você na hora da dança? - Draco dava aquele sorriso de superior que ele sempre tinha. 

Rony, por outro lado, não estava prestando muita atenção a Draco, pois outra coisa ocupava seus pensamentos, algo que ele teve o prazer de vislumbrar quando olhou para o meio do salão. Demora pouco mais de cinco segundos para ele se tocar do que Draco acabara de dizer e formular uma resposta.

- Eu também te amo, Draco - Rony apenas respondia, enquanto acenava para Pansy. - não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você me esculachando a cada cinco minutos, sabe. 

- Hunff, Weas... - Draco olha para a pista de dança, aonde uma bela ruiva dançava, seu queixo caiu, aquela era mesmo a Virgínia Weasley que ele conhecia? Estava muito mais bela do que ele lembrava, mas como era possível? Há pouco era uma pirralhinha que entrara em Hogwarts, e agora...

- Vamos até a nossa mesa, Draco. - Chamava Pansy, tentando trazê-lo de volta a realidade. - eu não quero que... que... - Pansy torceu o pescoço, e seus olhos se arregalaram, simplesmente por que ela não acreditava no que via, tal cena era inconcebível. A Pobretona da Weasley, ela... ela... - COMO É?!?!? EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE AQUELA POBRETONA TEM UM VESTIDO MAIS BONITO QUE O MEU!!!!! - Pansy, parada onde estava, batia com o pé no chão, espumando. Os rapazes ali podiam esperar qualquer coisa, menos um ataque de ciúmes por causa de uma roupa. 

- Hmmmm - Draco tornava a observar melhor Gina, ato esse imitado por Harry. Até mesmo Chaz, o qual não dera atenção a tal detalhes, olhou bem para a moça. A gola, os bordados, a cor do vestido... vez ou outra olhavam para Pansy, o qual tinha um vestido ricamente ornamentado, literalmente feito para brilhar na noite, e em seguida o comparavam com o de Gina. Draco sabia que o vestido de Pansy fora feito por encomenda, e o mesmo demorou algum tempo para ser feito. Como era possível, então? 

Amanda apenas observava, tentando entender o raciocínio dos rapazes, mas ela sabia de uma coisa: por ser um famoso vilarejo de bruxos, Hogsmeade recebia freqüentemente produtos de outros vilarejos, muitas vezes itens que seriam consumidos em larga escala pelos alunos a passeio. Foi uma sorte tremenda, mas Gina escolheu justamente o melhor vestido da loja, sem saber. Não somente o melhor, mas também o que melhor caia em seu corpo.

Pansy continuava espumando. Não conseguia imaginar como uma Weasley tinha dinheiro para comprar tal peça de roupa. E o pior, a mesma caia muito bem nela! 

Harry estava apaixonado pela cena. Totalmente hipnotizado e seduzido. O vestido preto de Gina realçava muito bem seu corpo, deixando-a bastante elegante. Mas o que a deixava ainda mais bela era seu sorriso. 

Tal coisa já havia sido percebida por Rony. O sorriso dela, tão doce e belo... era um crime tirá-lo. Era esse mesmo sorriso de menina que tornava sua irmã ainda mais bela. 

Chaz se ergue dali, convidando Amanda para dançar. Não pegava bem ficar devorando com os olhos a namorada dos outros, ainda mais de seu amigo, e ele já estava incumbido de entreter Amanda até o fim da festa, e tal função ele aceitou com prazer. Que os outros fiquem babando pela Gina, não ele. 

- Anda, Draco! - Pansy pisava no pé de Draco, arrancando-o daquele estado hipnótico, ao passo que ele grita - vamos para a nossa mesa agora! - e ambos saem dali, indo para outro canto da festa, enquanto o sorriso contagiante de Gina era como mel na face de Yoh.

***

"Chaz dança tão bem, é tão bom estar com ele assim. Ei , o que está pensando, Amanda Wood?" - A moça tratou logo de tirar aquele pensamento da mente e prestar atenção a sua volta.

- Harry, tem meninas descomprometidas aqui, convide uma para dançar. - Fala Hermione.

- Não Mione, não quero ir. Na verdade, não estou com vontade de dançar.

- Então nós já vamos desculpe por te deixar sozinho, Harry. Vamos, Mione?

- Claro, meu amor.

Os dois seguiram para a pista de dança, o baile realmente estava animado. Jane arrastou Remo - que estava incrivelmente vermelho - para a pista de dança, já que a música estava animada.

- Ei!

- Não se exalte, Remo. Prefere que eu dance com Severo? Ele consegue ser mais duro do que o professor Dumbledore!

- E o seu marido? 

- O que tem ele? Já que não posso trazê-lo todo dia aqui, terei que puxar o primeiro par que encontrar, e já que meu filho já tem par...

- Eu conheço alguém que é melhor dançarino do que eu, mas como ele só vai poder dar as caras por aqui ano que vem... como professor... eu terei que dançar... mas sem gracinhas, ok?

- Não se preocupe, vem, vamos dançar.

- O professor Lupin está tão vermelho, será que ele esta doente? - Pergunta Gina olhando para Yoh, que da uma volta e vê sua mãe puxando o professor.

- Eu acho que não é doença, é vergonha...

- Vergonha de que?

- De assuntos mal acabados que minha mãe tinha com a turma do professor Lupin...

***

- Eu simplesmente não acredito!

- Não resmunga, Sirius. É melhor do que nada.

- Hagrid, eu queria estar na festa, mas... por que você não está lá, se divertindo?

- Bem... Eu prefiro ficar aqui, deixe que eles se divirtam e, além de tudo, Dumbledore é um homem muito bondoso e mandou os elfos trazerem comida para cá, então... está servido? - Sirius olhou para a mesa e aproximou a cadeira.

- Bem... obrigado, Hagrid.

- Vamos lá entã , eu não jantei ainda.

- E eu, muito menos.

****

- Meu marido não está aqui, Flitwick - Madame Hooch estendia o braço para o professor - me acompanha por hoje a noite? 

- Será uma honra, madame Hooch - o professor baixinho, o qual possuía menos da metade do tamanho dela, começa a levitar, ficando na altura da mesma, acompanhando-a na dança - pelo que me lembro, sua filha mais velha se forma este ano, certo? 

- Sim. Rika se forma este ano... e James, no ano que vem. Por falar nele, como é bonita aquela moça que ele tirou para dançar, não concorda? Acho que me lembro, como era mesmo o seu nome dela? Ah, lembrei,Julieta.

- Sim e, se bem me lembro, estão namorando há algum tempo.

- Namorando?

- Nada mais natural na idade deles, não concorda?

- Sim, mas... namorando?

- Foi o que eu disse. Peguei James, e até mesmo Julieta, lendo cartas cheias de juras de amor. - Madame Hooch, estava espantada... namorada? Seu filho estava namorando e não falara nada para ela?

-Eu não... não... sabia.

- Hmmm... mesmo? Engraçado você dizer isso.

- Graça? Por que? Será que eles estão aprontando?

- Talvez... ou talvez estejam com medo de você.

- Medo? De mim? Mas o que eu fiz?

- Francamente, minha cara... você comete o mesmo erro dos pais, que cuidam dos filhos e se esquecem das artes que aprontaram quando tinham a mesma idade. Se me lembro bem, você levou um bom tempo até contar para os seus pais que tinha um namorado, lembra?

- Era diferente, eles viviam querendo opinar na minha vida e eu... eu...

- Como dizia?

- Eu... deixa pra lá, professor. Mas se ele não me apresentá-la oficialmente hoje, vai levar uma bronca daquelas!

***

- James. - Julieta olhava nos olhos dele. - Vamos falar quando com a sua mãe?

- Errr... bem... hoje. - Ele tinha um sorriso sem graça ao ver o olhar acusador de Carlos. - Mas depois que essa dança acabar.

- Não vai fugir como naquele dia, não é mesmo?

- Eu, fugir? - Ele tinha a maior cara inocente do mundo. - Eu apenas estava atrasado para a aula!

- Vamos nos divertir, antes que acabemos brigando.

***

- Cadê o Neville? - Rony olhava para todos os lados - agora eu estou curioso com o par dele. 

- Eu não sei quem... ih, olha lá!

Hermione aponta para o lado, bem distante, aonde Neville, um tanto quanto desengonçado, dançava com uma moça de cabelos brancos... curtos. 

- Ué, mas aquela não é... hmmm ... não é a apanhadora da Lufa-Lufa? O cabelo está bem mais curto, mas... acho que é ela. 

- Tadinha dela, me lembro que a Gina ficou dias se queixando de dor no pé.

- Ixi, Mione! Eu acho que quem vai ficar com dor no pé desta vez é o Neville.

***

- Desculpa. - Pedia Luna toda sem jeito.

- Eu que peço, eu que te atrapalhei... - Luna sorriu, mais internamente " Eu juro, no próximo baile eu escolho um par bem desastrado para a Morgana". - Luna, vamos nos sentar um pouco?

- Claro, vamos. - A menina por pouco não cai no chão, o Neville havia pisado na barra de seu vestido. - Essa noite será loooonga...

- Como?

- Nada, não... - por que não aceitou o convite de Jackson? Era só pra acompanhar, depois arranjava outra pessoa pra dançar e... bem, agora não tinha jeito. 

Morgana e Justino sentaram na mesma mesa que Luna e Neville, os dois se ofereceram para pegar bebidas e elas agradeceram, no momento que os dois se levantaram e foram até o buffet, Luna olhou com um olhar animal para Morgana que sorriu.

- O Neville é bacana, não é?

- Eu juro que no ano que vem você terá um par tão pior quanto o pobre do Neville!

- Mas o que ele te fez?

- Vou ficar com dores horríveis por semanas, coitado dos meus pézinhos de princesa...

- Não reclame. Oi, Michael.

- Oi, Jackson.

- Credo, que humor Luna, a festa está tão agradável.

- Diga isso para os meus pés!

- Quem é o seu par? 

- O Neville!

- Neville? O Longbotton? No duro? Era esse o par que você disse, é? Está muito bem servida, Aluada - ele colocava a mão na cabeça dela, bagunçando seu cabelo enquanto se afastava. - a propósito, bonito corte. 

- Você me paga, Jackson... e Morgana! - ela rugia para a "amiga" - espere e verá!

- Vem, vamos... - Diz Morgana se levantando e pegando na mão de Luna.

- Vamos aonde?

- Dançar, pelo menos não irei pisar em seu pé.

- NÃO! - Alguns alunos olharam para ela. - Não irei dançar com você!

- Por que não? - Morgana estava sorrindo.

- Porque eu não quero!

- Ora, não seja preconceituosa, isso é tão normal e ...

- Eí, vai com calma! Não vem de graça, não!

- Ai, como é bobinha, só estou te convidando para dançar, Luna. O que prefere, eu ou o Neville? 

- Hmmm - cinco minutos depois, os rapazes estavam na mesa, observando as meninas dançarem.

***

- Me concede uma dança com a segunda moça mais linda da festa ? - Rony se dirigia a Yoh, e ele passava a vez, Gina se aproximava do irmão, dançando ao som da melodia.

***

- Draco Malfoy, quer parar de olhar para aquelazinha da Weasley e prestar atenção em mim? No que eu falo?

- Parkinson... vê se não enche! - Draco se levantou da mesa e foi para outro lugar, deixando a menina travada, sem reação. Snape viu tudo e pensou bem se havia feita a escolha certa para representar a Sonserina.

- Buuuááááááá !!!!

- Para de chorar, Pansy - Goyle batia em seu ombro - eu danço com você. 

- Você? Ah, que piada, conta outra!

- Esquece.

- Droga! Bem que o Potter podia brigar com o draquinho agora só pra o draquinho se machucar e eu curar as feridas dele!

- Você é paranóica, sabia?

***

- Ufa! - Yoh se sentava na cadeira, apoiando-se um pouco na mesa - preciso de fôlego - ele olhava Rony dançando animadamente com a irmã - e ai, Harry? Aproveitando o baile? 

- Muito, Kneen. - Ele se levanta e vai para o outro lado do salão, tudo menos ficar ao lado do garoto " Eu sou o bom " , ele chegava ser mais irritante que o próprio Malfoy...

- Ora, Potter.... se divertindo ? - Na verdade os dois se igualavam.

Yoh fazia uma cara de quem não entendia nada para Hermione. 

- Mas... eu... sabe, seu amigo precisa aprender boas maneiras, Hermione.

- .... - ela não tinha palavras, na verdade, estava procurando algum lugar para esconder a cara depois da desfeita que o amigo fizera. O que houve com Harry? Ele nunca foi assim, tão, tão... grosso com as pessoas. 

- E levar uma surra de chicote, isso sim. 

- Olha...

- Estar de mau humor não te dá o direito de tratar as pessoas mal. - ele lhe estendia a mão - vamos dançar? 

***

- Não enche, Draco. Já me basta o Kneen, agora você, não me torre a paciência!

- Tudo isso é raiva do Kneen, por causa da Weasley? - Draco deu um de seus famosos sorrisos. - Que dor de cotovelo, Potter!

- Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que te agüentar, Malfoy!

- Está azedo, heim, Potter. - Draco riu. - Mais pode deixar que da Weasley você não chega perto, pois eu quero te ver do jeito que você está, se remoendo por não ser o primeiro.

- Bem, vamos deixar o Harry pra lá. - Hermione sorriu. Queria muito defender o amigo, dizer que o cunhado de seu namorado estava errado, que ele estava se exaltando, que seu amigo era a pessoa mais doce do mundo, mas... não podia. Simplesmente por que, até então, Harry não dera motivos para ele pensar o contrário. Mas o que estava acontecendo? Ele estava agindo pior do que o Rony no ano passado!

- Certo. - Yoh olhou de relance aonde se encontravam Harry e Draco, ambos, os quais estavam tendo uma de suas " conversas amigáveis ". - São cenas como aquelas que eu quero me lembrar pelo resto da minha vida - Hermione olha para Harry e Draco, e fica confusa - não, não aquela. A outra - ele faz sinal com a cabeça, aonde vê Gina e Rony dançando alegremente. - lindo, não acha? 

- É ... eles estão se dando muito bem agora... melhor do que antes... sabe, quando aquilo quase aconteceu com você, ela chorou muito, e o Rony ficou do lado dela o tempo todo. Ela nem conseguia dormir, dai o Rony se sentou no sofá, encostou a cabeça dela em seu peito e ficaram assim a noite toda, até ela adormecer. 

- É por isso que são coisas como essas que eu quero me lembrar quando sair daqui. Não quero que esses dias façam parte de um passado esquecido, nem quase esquecido... quero me lembrar de cada momento desses. Ver os irmãos Weasley dançando assim, tão unidos... são momentos como esses que tem as maiores influencias em nosso caráter no futuro . 

****

- Com licença, meninas - Rika se levanta da mesa, caminhando em direção ao banheiro feminino.

a mesma se posiciona em frente ao espelho, retocando sua maquiagem. Ela abre sua bolsa, retirando de dentro dela um batom vermelho, o qual realçava seus lábios. Era uma moça alta e esbelta, e muito atraente também, na opinião de outros. Ou melhor, de muitos.

Mas como seu irmão era burro, ela pensava. Burro e sem tato. Quando iria aprender que uma das coisas que as mulheres mais gostavam era a sensação de segurança? Como Julieta poderia se sentir segura ao lado de uma pessoa que tinha medo da própria mãe, de ela interferir em seu relacionamento? E mesmo que fosse, ele deveria se impor. Se continuasse assim, iria não apenas feri-la, mas ferir a si próprio. 

Ela se preparava para partir, quando houve algo. Era baixo, muito baixo, mas a mesma ouvia. Olhando ao redor e aguçando seus ouvidos, consegue ouvir com mais clareza. 

Um choro. 

Alguém chorava baixo no banheiro. A mesma começa a olhar por cima das portas, tentando procurar a origem, até que descobre. 

- Tudo bem com você? - ela abria a porta, encarando a menina que estava ali, tentando enxugar o rosto com o vestido.

- Eu... eu... me deixa em paz! - ela fechava a porta na cara de Rika, a qual muito irritada sai dali. - Tá, não precisa ser grosseira, eu só quis ajudar! - e saia do banheiro batendo o pé. 

- Snif... snif...

Rika já estava do lado de fora do banheiro e, no entanto, ainda assim ouvia o choro da moça. Ela dá meia volta, se odiando por ser cabeça dura, e abre a porta novamente. 

- Escuta... tudo bem com você? 

- Não preciso da sua ajuda!

- Ah, que ótimo! Então pode ficar chorando o baile todo, então! - e desta vez era ela quem batia a porta na cara da garota, mas no momento seguinte ela retorna - olha, por que está chorando? 

- Não é da sua conta!

- Aiiii ...por que eu perco meu tempo? Quer ficar ai chorando? Ótimo, eu não ligo! - e bateu a porta novamente, finalmente saindo do banheiro e voltando para sua mesa, com a cara emburrada.

- O que foi, Rika? - Miranda perguntava ao ver a amiga soltando fogo pelas ventas.

- Tinha uma tonta chorando no banheiro, eu fui perguntar qual era o problema mas ela não quis me dizer e ainda me tratou mal, que idiota! 

- Ora... vai que é uma coisa séria? 

- O que foi? Está querendo que eu volte lá? Mas nem pensar, eu não vou, ela que fique lá o resto do baile e... ah, dane-se! - Rika se levanta, indo apressadamente até o banheiro - escuta, vai ficar ai o resto da festa, é? 

- Você é surda ou o que? Eu não preciso de ajuda!

- Ah, claro que não, a coitadinha está ai chorando, esperando que alguém tenha pena dele! Escuta, por que está chorando? 

- Não é da sua conta!

- Ah, mas você vai me contar, por que não vou ficar emburrada o resto do baile só por que você não me disse o motivo. Anda, desembucha!

- Eu ...

- Agora ! - Rika olhava feio para ela. 

- Eu ... o meu par, ele ... ele meio que ... me chutou.

- "Chutou"? 

- É, ele... ele me deixou de lado por que achou uma garota mais ... mais bonita do que eu e...

- Mas que safado! - Rika bufava - anda, vamos sair daqui e falar com as minhas amigas, a gente vai atrás desse safado!

- Ir... atrás? Mas... mas o que vocês vão fazer? 

- Dar uma surra nele, ora! Onde já se viu deixar uma garota de lado no meio de um baile por causa de outra? Ele vai sair da festa falando fino, isso sim!

- NÃO! NÃO FAÇA ISSO, EU ... eu ... - ela soluçava - por favor, eu... eu acho que ... a culpa é minha, eu ... não sou ... muito bonita, eu ... a culpa é minha. Se eu fosse mais bonita, não tivesse uma voz tão irritante, não fosse tão... tão... bem, talvez se eu fosse mais simpática, acho que ele não iria gritar tanto comigo e ...

- Sua burra! Não tem que se produzir toda por causa de uma pessoa que não te dá valor, entendeu? Quem é esse idiota, vamos, me diga que eu vou arrastá-lo até aqui e obrigá-lo a te pedir desculpas, vamos!

- Não! Por favor, eu... eu não sou muito bonita, eu ... ele está certo e ...

- Certo? Que tipo de homem larga uma moça no meio de um baile? Ele te convidou? 

- Sim, ele me convidou... bem, eu que sugeri e ... bem, também não tinha muita ente para ele convidar e...

- Não interessa ! Você dá a ele a honra da sua presença, e ele te larga? Quem é? 

- Por favor, deixem disso... eu... eu o amo e...

- HEIM? Ele é seu namorado, por acaso? 

- Quem dera...

- Era só o que faltava... uma apaixonada que é abandonada... imagino que tipo de pessoa é ele ...

- Foi o vestido... eu também me vesti por conta própria, não estava a altura dele e ...

- Garota... nunca diga isso, entendeu? Homem nenhum é bom o suficiente para esnobar uma mulher, entendeu? 

- Eu...

- Entendeu?!?!?

- Snif ... entendi .

- Ótimo, enxugue essas lágrimas - ela dá um lenço para a garota, e a mesma enxuga o rosto - perfeito, agora vamos sair daqui. 

- Mas... para onde? 

- Para a minha mesa. Venha se sentar conosco, é melhor do que ficar chorando no banheiro. 

- Mas...

- Vai receber visitas aqui? 

- Não - ela se ergue, seguindo Rika, a qual se senta na mesa, para a surpresa de Ariel e Miranda. Ela olha ao redor, percebendo que os rapazes haviam saído para dar uma volta.

- Olá - Ariel estendia a mão para a moça, cumprimentando-a, ato imitado por Miranda. - quem é sua nova amiga, Rika ? 

- Ela é... é mesmo, acabei me esquecendo... qual é o seu nome, mesmo? 

- Eu... eu... meu nome é Pansy - a garota se esforçava para tirar o semblante de quem acabou de chorar e sorria forçosamente - Pansy Parkinson. 

- Prazer, meu nome é Ariel. 

- Miranda. 

- E eu sou Rika. 

***

- Amanda , você está bem? Está tão calada, distante.

- Acho que vou me sentar. - Amanda se separou de Chaz e foi se sentar, o garoto ficou parado a olhando ir.

- Ei, gatinho. - Uma menina o chamava , e o acompanhante dela estava tirando uma da cara de Chaz.

- Oi Cassie, oi Thor...

- Dança um pouco com a minha namorada que eu vou descansar um pouco. - Thor parou e se virou para o Chaz. - E nada de gracinhas pra cima dela.

Nem se preocupou em respondeu, ele e Cassie começaram a dançar, Amanda olhou para a pista e ficou pasma com o que estava vendo. Ele... ele...ele estava dançando com ela , e rindo!

- Cretino. - Falou ela bem baixinho.- São ... são todos uns cretinos, eles são todos iguais!

- E ai, se divertindo com o "Nórdico"? 

- Ah, sem graça ! - ela dava língua para ele - ao menos alguém aqui está se divertindo. Escuta, sua paquera já se cansou? 

- Para de implicar com ela... me admira você ainda conseguir falar depois do jogo de hoje à tarde. 

- Vai chover o dia em que alguém conseguir me calar, queridinho. Mas anda, como está indo? Já preencheu os lábios dela? 

- Não...

- Não? Mas que lerdo você está sendo, heim!

- Eu? Lerdo? Se me lembro bem, eu praticamente tive que dar um chute na bunda do "Nórdico" pra ele cair encima de você, do contrário iria ficar parado a vida inteira!

- Mas nós estamos juntos, não estamos? E você? 

- Ela está receosa, levou um chute do namorado, sabe. 

- Ah, já entendi... dor de cotovelo... 

- Pode se dizer que é isso...

- Olha, Chaz ... Eu acho que você tem que parar de correr atrás dela feito um cachorrinho, se ela sentir que você não está mais indo "na dela" talvez ela acorde, afinal ela tem que parar de pensar no chute que levou.

- Mas, mas, mas...

- Mas nada, faça isso, e veremos se a Wood não vai ir falar com você, ela com as próprias pernas , não ela te chamar e você ir.

- Olha, eu acho que ...

- EU ACHO que você tem que ter um pouco mais de amor próprio e dignidade. Se me lembro bem, você acabou com o estoque de sorvete que eu tinha lá em casa só por que achou que tinha sido péssimo em seu encontro com ela, só por que ela não retornou as cartas, lembra? Bem, ao meu ver, você fez tudo o que uma pessoa interessada faria: se dedicou, a ouviu, se esforçou, mostrou interesse... mas se ela ainda assim não te dá margem para agir... pule fora. Sai fora desse barco que é fria.

- Não estou querendo pular fora, Cassie. 

- Não agora, mas abra o olho - ela encostava o dedo na testa dele, afastando-o um pouco - ou vai acabar se magoando mais do que está preparado. Se você quer ajudá-la, que superar isso junto com ela, tudo bem, é lindo esse seu interesse, sua preocupação, mas tem que ficar de olhos abertos pra ela não acabar te arrastando para o fundo do poço em que ela esta.

***

- Mas que safado! Pansy, por que chora por ele? 

- Meninas, ela já disse, vamos respeitá-la. Mas, Pansy... tem que ter um pouco mais de amor próprio. Alguém que não te respeita mesmo depois de toda essa dedicação, não te merece!

- Eu sei, mas eu amo tanto ele.

- Olha. - Diz Ariel a olhando nos olhos. - Me mostre aonde ele está.- A menina olha por todo o salão e vê ele encostado na mesa do Buffet rindo da cara do Potter.

- Ali, do lado do Potter. - Rika , Miranda e Ariel olharam e viram nada mais nada menos do que Draco Malfoy.

- Você ama o Malfoy? - Perguntam elas em uníssono.

- Sim... mais ele não da a mínima para mim.

- Pansy, Pansy ...

- É o seguinte - Rika batia na mesa - chegamos lá, arrastamos ele lá para fora e damos uma lição nele! Vai ser rápido e sem som! Ninguém vai ouvir ele gritar, vamos terminar antes que dêem pela falta dele!

- Deixa disso, Rika - Ariel balançava a cabeça . 

- É... nem vale a pena. Você gosta tanto dele assim, Pansy? 

- Gosto!

- Já ouvi algo parecido - dizia Ariel, lembrando-se de Gina e seu amor não correspondido pelo Potter, o qual recentemente tomou um rumo inverso - mas você acha que alguém que não te dá a menor bola pode valer tamanha dedicação? - e ela se lembrou de Gina novamente. Era incrível o que se ouvia pelos corredores.

- Eu... eu não ligo só quero ficar do lado dele. 

- Mesmo que ele te magoe? - Miranda a encarava . 

- S-sim.

- Fala a verdade, Pansy... você está magoada, não está? Há quanto tempo isso dura? 

- Há algum tempo... na verdade, há muito tempo... eu sempre estava feliz por estar com ele, mas de um tempo pra cá, ele passou a dar mais atenção a Weasley.

- Weasley? - perguntava Ariel. 

- É... eu estava tão feliz por ele ter vindo me convidar para o baile...

- Por falta de opção, pelo que você me disse. 

- Sim, mas... eu estava feliz, mas ele só tem olhos para ela.

- Vocês não acham que a Gina tá muito concorrida ? - Miranda olhava para elas - O Potter, o Malfoy, o Yoh... bom, deixa pra lá. Acho que não vale a pena ficar triste aqui e agora, Pansy. Depois você pode decidir o que fazer da vida, mas não vale a pena ficar chorando NESTE momento.

- O que você quer dizer? 

- Vá se divertir, ora. Vai ficar chorando por causa de alguém que não te dá a mínima? 

- Eu...

- Ele não está chorando, está? 

- Bem... não, ele...

- E vai adiantar você ficar chorando? - ela passava um lenço pela face de Pansy, enquanto Ariel retocava a maquiagem da mesma.

- Eu...

- Nesse momento, a melhor coisa a fazer é você se distrair. É um crime desperdiçar essa festa, ainda mais com tanto pedaço de mal caminho à solta. 

- Mas... eu não estou interessada em...

- Em quem falou em compromisso? Pansy... Se o Draco não te dá valor... então você não pode ficar se dedicando a ele o resto da vida. Tem que ter um pouco mais de amor próprio. 

- Eu - ela se lembrava de todas as vezes em que ela foi o mais gentil possível e, mesmo assim, Draco gritava com ela, era rude - eu... tudo bem. 

- Ótimo.Tá vendo aquele garoto lindo ali? Bem, ele está zanzando pelo salão há uns cinco minutos. Vai lá e tira ele pra dançar. 

- Mas como eu faço isso? 

- Vai lá e convida, oras. 

- Não é o meu tipo...

- NÃO PRECISA SER! - Rika batia novamente na mesa - só vá lá se divertir, oras!

- Eu - ela estava um pouco assustada e com medo de Rika, achando que a mesma iria arrastá-la a força se ela não se levantasse - t-tudo bem!

***

- Quer dançar comigo? - Amanda ergueu os olhos e mirou os olhos verdes a encarando.

- Não quero...

- Vamos Amanda, por favor!

- Harry, se você está tentando fazer ciúmes na Gina, e eu tenho certeza de que está, desista por você não vai conseguir, essa sua tentativa infantil de chamar a atenção dela não vai dar nem um pouco certo e, além do mais, ouvi a Parvati contando que você não sabe dançar.

Harry prestou atenção nas palavras dela. Qual o significado de "não saber dançar"? Teria algo a ver com ele não ter dado muito atenção a Parvati? 

- Eu estou um pouco melhor agora, e não, não quero fazer ciúmes na Gina, se quer saber. Mas não tem muita gente aqui, e você parece estar entediada.

- Vou fingir que acredito. Tudo bem, mas apenas uma música. - Amanda se levanta e vai para a pista com o moreno. Chaz, quando viu, ficou com os olhos em fúria.

A música de fundo era meio lenta, Amanda corou não sabia o por que de estar corada, Gina voltou a dançar com o Yoh, e Rony voltou a dançar com a Hermione, Thor ficou sentado olhando tudo, não que não quisesse dançar com Cassie, mas seu olhar analítico lhe dizia que iria sair uma boa confusão dali, e isso era comprovado quando volta e meia Amanda e Chaz trocavam olhares acusadores.

Mas, apesar do clima de animosidade, alguns casais pareciam não se importar. Miranda encostava a cabeça no peito de Carlos, sonhando. Julieta sorria ao sentir os fortes braços de James apertando-a com todas as forças. Pansy teve uma surpresa daquelas: sentia-se extremamente bem. Não conhecia direito o garoto com o qual dançava, mas... era muito bom ser apertada, ser abraçada, ao longo daquela música contagiante. 

Quanto a Gina e Yoh, os dois estavam agarradinhos, aproveitando a doce melodia lenta. Ela abaixa a cabeça, seus olhos reluziam como as luzes que enfeitavam o local, e ela acariciava as costas de Yoh, o qual apertava um pouco sua cintura. Ela olha para cima e, quando se dão conta, ambos estão trocando um beijo apaixonado no meio da música. Muito apaixonado, na verdade, tão bom quanto o primeiro que trocaram, ou quando ela pensou que ele morreria, ou da vez em que ele a levou até a torre da Grifinória na véspera do último jogo no período passado. Era maravilhoso pois, apesar de se beijaram tantas vezes, cada beijo parecia o primeiro e ela sempre estava daquele jeito.

Nas nuvens.

Duas pessoas ali tomaram um senhor tombo. Primeiro Draco, que ficou surpreso que alguém tinha tido coragem para tirar Pansy para dançar, e em seguida Harry, que arregalou os olhos ao ver Yoh e Gina se beijando no meio da música, o qual se atrapalhou, pisou no vestido de Amanda e tomou um senhor tombo, de modo que ela escapou de cair por pouco.

A morena maneava a cabeça. Exatamente como pensou. Como era possível que uma pessoa conhecida por enfrentar o Lorde das Trevas e sobreviver podia ficar daquele jeito por causa de uma mulher? Tudo bem que já ouviu falar de mulheres que levaram homens à loucura, mas isso já era ridículo! Não que estivesse sentindo inveja da amiga, mas será que de uma hora pra outra todos os rapazes da escola fizeram uma divisão de águas, na qual de um lado está Virgínia Weasley, e do outro, todas as demais garotas da escola? Por acaso sua amiga virou uma "Ruiva Fatal" e ela nem se deu conta disso?

Pelo visto, devia ser mesmo.

- Harry Levanta , olha o mico. - Amanda ajudou ele a levantar. - E para quem não estava nem ai com a Gina... - Quando se deu conta estava sendo beijada ferozmente ." Por Merlim quando a Gina falou que ele beija mal, eu acreditei mais ele beija tão... bem..."

Ela chegou a pensar que muitos iriam olhar, inclusive Gina, mas quando se deu conta, Gina não estava nem ai, estava em seu mundinho particular com Yoh. Não tinha dúvida alguma do por que daquilo, das duas uma: ou o Harry estava apelando mesmo, tentando chamar a atenção da Gina - e isso ela não duvidava nem um pouco - ou estava buscando consolo, tentando afogar as mágoas e mostrando para a Gina que ela não era a única garota da escola.

Ou seja, em ambos os casos, estava tentando chamar a atenção dela.

Hmmm... a Sarah iria adorar estar ali no lugar dela, com certeza. O que a lembrava de que a amiga estava passando mal e acabou não arrumando um par, coitada. Ela sim iria querer esfolá-la viva quando soubesse que acabara de ser beijada pelo Potter em uma crise de dor de cotovelos!

- Que? - Chaz arregalava os olhos diante da cena. Mas que sujeito abusado!

- Oh-Oh! Thor, me dá uma ajuda aqui!

- Ajuda? Por que? - ele olhava torto para ela - se ele te beijasse, eu faria o mesmo.

- Por favor!

- Tá bom - ele caminhava em direção a Chaz, o qual já estava bem perto de Harry. 

- Ei! - Chaz afasta Harry, ficando entre ele e Amanda - não acha que já passou da conta não, é? A moça está acompanhada, vá procurar outro para se divertir!

- Pelo que eu saiba Jordam, a Amanda está sozinha, solteira, livre.

- ........ - Chaz olhou para a menina, que estava escondida atrás dele. - É, Potter, você tem razão.

- Vem, Amanda. - Harry estendeu a mão para ela, e Chaz ficou olhando, ela aceitou e os dois saíram do salão.

- Eu.... - Chaz respirou fundo. - É bom o Potter não aparecer na minha frente, nem ele , nem a Wood.

- Escuta - Thor parava ao lado dele - vai deixar ele levar sua garota embora, sem mais nem menos? 

- Ela não é minha garota...

- Mas você a convidou, não é? E Cassie me contou que você estava investindo nela... vai ficar ai parado? 

- O que está sugerindo? Que eu vá atrás dele? 

- Se quiser. Eu teria arrebentado a cara do Potter aqui mesmo no meio do salão. 

- Não sou um brutamontes como você, Thor! Não quero arrumar confusão, ainda mais no meio do baile.

- Viu o que adiantou você ser bonzinho? O cara saiu na boa com ela e você ficou aqui chupando dedo, mas com a consciência tranqüila de ter dado o bom exemplo. Meus parabéns, continue assim e você vai longe. Ah, acabei me esquecendo, andei ouvindo pelos corredores que o Potter tem olhado demais para a Weasley, na verdade, metade dos casais aqui perceberam o quanto ele comia ela com os olhos... meu sentido Zen me diz que ele só quer causar ciúmes nela, mas meu sétimo sentido me diz que não deu resultado - ele apontava para sua direita, aonde o mesmo casal de apaixonados ainda estavam se beijando - nossa, olha só o que esses dois estão fazendo, Jordan! O Kneen tá praticamente estuprando ela com a língua! Hmmm, isso me deu uma idéia... mas como eu dizia, ah claro, acho que isso é fogo de palha do Potter, amanhã ou depois ele chega pra Wood e manda uma desculpa manjada de que não deveria Ter feito aquilo, que foi um erro e toda aquela velha conversa fiada, a Weasley fica possessa por que a amiga foi usada e vai bater boca com o Potter, o Kneen entra junto, enquanto isso a Wood fica receosa de pedir desculpas pra você, você com sua cabeça dura fica evitando-a e tudo mais... nossa, isso tá parecendo coisa de novela! Bem, sinceramente, se você for até lá agora e bater nele, vai te evitar um monte de problemas. E vai te fazer um bem danado, acredite.

Chaz não perdeu tempo e foi atrás. 

- Eí, Potter!

- Ai, caramba ... você não desiste não, por ac - ele sente Chaz o empurrar, de modo que ele quase cai no chão, se afasta um pouco e novamente Chaz estava entre ele e Amanda. 

- É, você tem razão, ela não tem compromisso... mas eu a convidei primeiro e ME IMPORTO MUITO se algum engraçadinho se acha no direito de fazer o que quiser com ela no meio da festa.

Harry se aproxima, ficando cara a cara com Chaz, olhos nos olhos, um sentindo a respiração do outro. 

Amanda arregalou os olhos. Eles... eles iam... brigar? 

Ela se afasta um pouco. Estavam em um corredor vazio, de modo que ela corre, procurando alguém antes que os dois brigassem. 

- Qual é o teu problema, Potter? 

- Nada que seja da sua conta, seu esquentadinho!

- Esquentadinho? Melhor ser um esquentadinho do que ser um traidor! Fica comendo com os olhos a irmã do seu amigo que já tem namorada! Tua mãe nunca te ensinou que não é legal ficar dando em cima do que é dos outros não, é? 

- EU NÃO TENHO MÃE!

- Tadinho do Potter órfão, MAS PELO MENOS VOCÊ DEVERIA TOMAR VERGONHA NESSA SUA CARA!

- VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA, JORDAN!!!

Amanda voltou com Rony e Hermione, e os dois ainda estavam se encarando, Harry estava com muita raiva que estava deixando ela transparecer.

- Que foi, Potter? - Chaz dizia enquanto eles ainda se aproximavam - tá com raiva, é? Pois saiba que eu não te suporto, viu! Não me confunda com o Yoh, não sou tão dócil quanto ele! E também não gosto nem um pouco quando um amigo meu é esculachado por causa de um convencido como você! Acha que eu não percebi quando você o tratou mal?

- Ora, vá cuidar da sua vida!

- Que foi? Não está com raiva, com vontade de bater em alguém? Eu também, Potter, estou morrendo de vontade de quebrar a sua cara. 

- ....

- E ai, veadinho? 

- Cala a boca Jordam, cão que ladra não morde!

- Então eu sou um cão diferente. Veadinho, tem medo de apanhar, heim Potter?

- Cala sua boca JORDAN. - Harry dá um soco em Chaz que deu alguns passos para trás.

Ele não perdeu a oportunidade. Harry estava prestes a conhecer um lado desconhecido de Chaz. Apesar de aparentar ser uma pessoa totalmente calma descontraída, Cassie também conhecia o lado "pavio curto" do amigo, o qual ele nem se preocupava em reprimir. 

Diferente do artista, esse lado descarregava sua raiva mesmo, seja fisicamente ou verbalmente.

Ele deu um soco tão forte em Harry, que o óculos do mesmo voou longe, se quebrando. 

Infelizmente, havia algo a se considerar ali. Algo que Thor havia percebido desde o principio mas resolveu não dizer a Chaz.

Harry era mais velho, mais forte... e estava com a cabeça mais cheia que a de Chaz, de modo que ele salta encima do rapaz, e ambos ficam se atracando no chão. Em certo momento Chaz tenta reagir, mas estava em uma posição desfavorável, sendo esmurrado. Decidido a não levar a pior, ele segura a cabeça de Harry e lhe dá uma cabeçada, fazendo o mesmo sair de cima dele, apesar de ambos sentirem os efeitos do golpe.

- Harry, para com isso! - Rony o segurava, enquanto Hermione ficava na frente dele, impedindo-o de chegar até Chaz. 

- Me larga! Esse cara vai ver só!

- Harry James Potter! - Hermione se aproximava - o que pensa que está fazendo? Aliás ... por que vocês estão brigando? 

Chaz dava um sorriso furtivo. Aparentemente, ninguém que importasse viu o beijo, simplesmente por que a maioria dos casais também estavam se beijando. Não entendia plenamente o que foi aquilo, por que Harry a beijou - ele quem começou, e pela posição de Amanda, ficou surpreso com a reação dele - mas não gostou nem um pouco. Não que se achasse o dono de Amanda, mas ... bom, ele não gostou. 

- Ai, minha cabeça! Meu dente! - Chaz colocava a mão na boca, gemendo um pouco. 

- Chaz! - Amanda se abaixava - Por Merlim, o que deu em vocês? O que deu em você, Chaz? 

- Olha, Amanda - ele erguia a face, encarando-a - me contaram o que aconteceu contigo e... bom, eu não sou o Crabbe, sou uma pessoa totalmente diferente, mas... eu realmente gosto de você. No duro. Quando eu vi o Potter fazer aquilo, eu fiquei irritado, achei um abuso da parte dele. Não sou seu dono, e sei que não temos nada mais além do que uma amizade, mas ... bem, eu me senti ofendido. Senti que você foi ofendida, que sairia mais ferida do que já estava. Você tem estado há meses sozinha, com medo de se relacionar, dai de repente vem esse cara, te puxa e te dá um beijo, como se fosse o dono do mundo e você uma moça carente que iria se atirar nos braços do primeiro que aparecesse, no caso ele, o Grande Harry Potter... desculpe, mas eu não agüentei. Achei uma falta de respeito enorme com a sua pessoa.

- Bem...- Amanda corou, não que sentisse algo pelo Harry, mais que o beijo foi bom, a foi. - E precisava terem quase se matado?

- Vamos. - Diz Rony estendendo a mão para Chaz. - Deixe-me cuidar de você e do Harry.

- Não precisa Ronald , eu consigo tratar dos meus ferimentos.

- Está certo, vamos para a torre. - Harry olha com raiva para Chaz que retribui o olhar, Hermione pegou o óculos do amigo, e os três foram para a torre.

- Eí, parece que ninguém prestou atenção no que você fez - falava Chaz com uma grande carga de veneno na voz.

- Deixa eu ver esse corte. - Amanda pegou a varinha e apontou para o supercilio de Chaz. - Curativuns!

- Por que está fazendo isso? - Chaz sorriu internamente, ele estava sentado encostado na parede e ela estava de joelhos cuidando dos ferimentos dele.

- Nunca mais faça isso, quer me matar do coração?

- Não... não queria te matar do coração, apenas me defendi. 

- Podia ter evitado a briga, sabia? 

- Amanda - ele ergue um pouco a cabeça, encarando - me desculpe, mas... eu não sou como o Yoh. Ele evitaria a luta mesmo que não houvesse alternativa, talvez até apanharia, mas eu não. São pessoas e personalidades diferentes. Sei que para um Agente estudantil eu acabei não dando um bom exemplo, mas eu não agüentei, juro. Olha, o que eu disse é verdade, tá. Eu ... eu senti ciúmes quando vi ele te beijando, e ainda por cima saindo com você da sala todo arrogante, com aquela pose de quem podia fazer tudo... eu já estava por aqui de ver o meu amigo ser maltratado por aquele sujeitinho, quando eu o vi fazendo aquilo com você... bem, você viu. 

- Olha aqui. - Amanda segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e olhou nos olhos dele. - Você acha que não sinto ciúmes de você quando de vejo com a Cassandra? Eu sinto sim, tenho vontade de apertar o pescoço dela.

- Somos apenas amigos, nada mais. Meu pai e minha mãe, apesar de serem filhos de bruxos, não podem usar magia. Eles são dois "abortos". Mas eu posso. Eu e Cassie crescemos juntos, somos praticamente como irmãos, e é uma das minhas melhores amigas. Fui criado no mundo trouxa, mas sempre visitava o mundo bruxo. Ela mora na mesma rua que eu, precisava ter visto a cara dos pais dela quando ela recebeu a carta de admissão em Hogwarts, os pais dela chegaram a pensar que eu tinha passado alguma doença mágica para a mesma, sabe. Se as vezes parece que somos namorados, é por que entre nós dois somos muito afetuosos. Como irmãos . É uma das pessoas que eu me sinto mais descontraído para conversar sobre qualquer assunto.

- Só ... amigos? Mas...eu pensei que... eu... vocês dançando e rindo, eu...

- Era só perguntar. 

- Eu ... ai, desculpa Chaz, eu... eu... - ela sente ele tocando em sua face, acariciando-a - Chaz, eu... eu não sei se estou pronta para isso, eu...

- E o que acha de tentarmos? Nunca saberá se está pronta se não tentar. 

- Mas dói ... eu ainda não consegui esquecer o Crabbe por completo. 

- Eu posso te ajudar a fazer isso.

- T-tudo bem. - Ela se aproxima dele , e ele sela seus lábios com os dela, um beijo carinhoso é trocado pelo novo casal de Hogwarts.

- Você tem certeza que ouviu direito ? - Perguntou Cassie ao namorado.- eu pedi pra você ajudá-lo, não pra ficar colocando coisas na cabeça dele!

- Cassie , é melhor voltarmos ao baile. - Diz ele virando a namorada.

- Mais e o Chaz? Eu vi o desespero da Amanda!

- Olha e veja se ele parece machucado. - Cassie olhou e sorriu ao ver os dois se beijando. - Agora que está mais tranqüila, podemos voltar?

- Claro, sabe eu te amo por causa disso.

- Como assim?

- Você apenas quer ser mal , mais não é. Meu sonserino adorável, eu sei que você gosta de passar essa aparência de valentão, mas no fundo sei que você tem um coração de ouro!

Havia algo diferente ali. E finalmente ela entendeu o que Gina disse, quando disse que o Potter beijava mal. 

Era verdade. O beijo anterior era um beijo expontâneo, ardente...mas o que compartilhava com Chaz naquele momento, havia muito mais ali. Não desejo, mas carinho. Não interesse, mas confiança. Não desespero, mas calma. As mãos do mesmo passavam pelas costas dela, abraçando-a - quando fora abraçada pela ultima vez, tocada daquela forma? - trazendo-lhe uma sensação há muito esquecida.

Ela se afasta um pouco, contemplando o olhar dele. O beijo havia sido bom. Muito bom, mesmo.

- É... Chaz. - Amanda estava sorrindo como antes, parecia que o ego forte dela que estava a muito esquecido estava voltando. - Você está em condições de voltar para o baile?

- Depois desse tratamento que recebi de uma pessoa tão especial como você, eu vou lhe acompanhar novamente até o baile. - ele a levanta, mas a mesma se encosta na parede, piscando para ele, de modo que o mesmo se aproxima, e ambos continuam se beijando - mas podemos nos demorar um pouco mais por aqui ...

***

Pansy nunca se sentiu tão bem. O rapaz que lhe deu o prazer da dança não estava mais ali, de modo que ela, por falta de alternativa e por não querer ficar junto de Goyle, foi para a mesa de Ariel, Miranda e Rika.

- E então, sente-se melhor? 

- Sim - ela respondia com um sorriso - sinto-me bem melhor e... obrigada. É a primeira vez que eu converso normalmente com pessoas fora da Sonserina e... obrigada.

- De nada, garota. Disponha. E o que vai fazer agora? - perguntava Rika.

- Eu... eu vou até o Draco, falar com ele. 

- Esquece - Miranda dizia, observando-a pelo canto do olho - deixa ele chupando o dedo.

- Mas...

- Escuta... você realmente gosta dele? 

- Sim!

- Sério?

- Sim!

- Jura? 

- Sim!

- Então você tem que mostrar que você não será "aquela que sempre estará por perto para ele usar e abusar". 

- E... como eu faço isso? 

- Pare de dar tanta atenção a ele e fazer todas as vontades do mesmo, pra começar. Não viva a vida achando que ele é o único motivo de existir, é simples.

- Sabe, gostei. - Dizia Pansy , esquecendo a idéia de ir falar com o loiro. - E então meninas, o que acham de uma brincadeira, de um pequeno leilão beneficente aqui em Hogwarts?

- Leilão?

- Beneficente?

- Aqui em Hogwarts?

- Sim, escutei uma fofoquinha assim outro dia. - Uma vez Pansy , sempre Pansy.

***

- Remo, dança mais um vez comigo?

- Não, Jane. Me perdoe, eu não gosto de dançar.

- Se a senhora me permitir , me conceda essa dança. - Falou Dumbledore sorrindo.

- Com prazer, gentil cavalheiro.

- Com licença, professor - Cassie se aproximou de Dumbledore.

- Pois não? 

- É o seguinte ...

***

Dez minutos depois, um pequeno palanque fora montado no salão de festas, e todos os alunos se reuniram lá. 

- Olá gente , grata pela sua atenção. Primeiramente, um comunicado: O vilarejo de Strenburgo, na Transilvânia, sofreu diversos danos quando um grupo de aurores combateu lá uma praga de vampiros. Os moradores estão seguros agora , mas o vilarejo ficou arrasado e muitos perderam dinheiro, roupas e tudo mais. Acabei de conversar com os professores, e eles toparam fazermos uma brincadeira divertida aqui, com o intuito de arrecadarmos fundos, de modo que toda a verba arrecadada será enviada para os sobreviventes. Meu nome é Cassie, e estaremos aqui realizando um "leilão de pares". Cada um poderá dar seu lance, e o vencedor poderá ter um par até o final da noite, e o "prêmio" só tem a obrigação de ser gentil... MENINAS, APROVEITEM! - ela apontava o microfone para Thor - NÓRDICO, NÃO OUSE SER COMPRADO ANTES QUE EU TENHA CHANCE DE FAZÊ-LO!!!!! E agora, vamos começar. Vejamos... quem vamos leiloar primeiro... você! - Ela aponta para Simas, o qual sobe no palco, bastante envergonhado - quem vai dar o primeiro lance por esse pelo rapaz da... de qual casa você é? Ah, deixa pra lá, que importa de onde é a casa, não é mesmo? Qual é seu nome mesmo? 

- Simas. 

- Gente, esse aqui é o Simas, lances mínimos de 5 galeões, quem será a primeira garota, ou garoto, não tenho nada a ver com isso, que levará esse belo rapaz para um passeio no qual nós não queremos saber o que vocês irão fazer? 

- 15 galeões! - Gritou uma menina cuja qual casa era impossível saber.

- Quem dá mais, quem dá mais?

- 20 galeões!

- Nossa, quem dá mais ? - Silêncio total, dava para escutar os unicórnios lá fora. - Dou lhe uma, dou lhe duas, dou lhe três... Leiloado por vinte galeões... Como é seu nome?

- Avril, da Lufa-Lufa.

- Arrematado por Avril, da Lufa-Lufa. Boa sorte, querido Simas. Vamos a outro belo jovem, esse formoso e robusto garoto. - Ela aponta para Goyle, algumas risadinhas são escutadas. - Pelo jeito faz sucesso com as mulheres, seu nome?

- Goyle...da Sonserina...

- Quem dá cinco galeões pelo Goyle , garoto da Sonserina. - Jane já tinha se escondido atrás de Sprout de tanto que estava rindo.

- Cinco!

- Oito!

- Nove!

- Mas o que é isso? Goyle, você tem que melhorar sua fama, não está fazendo muito sucesso! - ele ficava todo vermelho - vamos, vou te ajudar - ela gira Goyle - meninas, analisem o material!

- Onze!

- Treze!

- Xiiiii... acho que você tem que melhorar, Goyle. Dou lhe uma, duas, dou-lhe três ... vendido para a menina de cabelo castanho! Vejamos quem mais... deixa eu ver.. você mocinha, suba aqui!

- Eu ? Eu não!

- Ah, que é isso! - os alunos a incentivavam e ela acaba subindo. 

- Qual é o seu nome? 

- Parvati, da Grifinória. 

- Muito bem rapazes... e garotas que tenham gostos duvidosos, quem dá 10 galeões pela Parvati? 

- 15! 

- 20!

- 30! - um silêncio total tomou o local, pois podiam jurar que era a voz de uma mulher!

- 35!

- Está bem cotada, Parvati! Dou-lhe uma, duas, três... vendido para o rapaz ali de roupa azul! Eí, mas é o Elton, goleiro da Lufa-Lufa! Boa sorte, Parvati!

- Que está acontecendo aqui? - Yoh e Gina chegavam.

- Aonde vocês estavam ? - Jane observava o filho;

- Fomos dar uma volta, ué... tava muito abafado aqui dentro.

- Sei, mas vejam como é divertido esse leilão.

- Vamos ver, quem quer vir aqui. - Cassie andou e analisou bem a todos. - Pansy Parkinson, suba ao nosso palco. - A menina desprovida de vergonha subiu sorridente ao palco, e um olhar nada amigável foi lançado para ela ppor Draco. - Vamos lá, quem dá 5 galeões para a menina mais cobiçada da Sonserina?

- 9 galeões. - Gritou um menino.

- Quem da mais??? Quem dá 12 galeões?

- 15. - Gritou o menino que a Pansy havia dançado.

- 15, quem da 16? Dou lhe uma ninguém ?Dou-lhe duas, 17, quem da 17 por ela? Dou-lhe três, leiloada para o Alan da Lufa-Lufa!

- Retiro o que disse, Pansy - Draco falava quando ela descia em direção ao garoto que dançou com ela - você realmente vale alguma coisa. 

Ela teve vontade de chorar, mas ao ver a face de Rika, se segurou e continuou andando. 

Por que ele tinha que ser assim? Se Draco fosse mais gentil com ela, pelo menos uma única vez....

- E atenção, vamos esquentar as ofertas, gente! E com vocês ... você!

- Eu ? - Julieta não acreditava e subia no palco. 

- Como é? - James soltava fumaça pelas ventas . 

- Gente, mercadoria de primeira, a goleira da Corvinal, os campeões do ano passado. Quem dá 5 galeões por ela? 

- 5!

- 10!

- 15!

- 40! - Gritava James a plenos pulmões.

- Ora, ora ... dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas...

- 50! - James olhava para o lado, vendo que Carlos fez a oferta. 

- Mas que diabos está fazendo? 

- Investindo. 

- Ah, não aqui! 60!

- 70! - gritava Yoh lá do final. 

- 80! - gritava Carlos!

- 90! - Gritava Yoh, fazendo James soltar fogo pelas ventas. Aquilo deveria ser uma piada cruel deles, só podia!

- 200! - o jovem Hooch gritava, e Yoh e Carlos paravam.

- Ora ... vendida para James Hooch da Corvinal!

Julieta sorriu e abraçou o namorado, ele a segurou pela cintura deixando bem claro que ali era território proibido.

- Vamos lá, quem vai ser o próximo ou a próxima? Você!

- Eu não! - Diz Neville, sendo empurrado para o palco.

- Aqui pessoal, Neville da Grifinória, quem dá 5 galeões por ele? - Morgana cutucou Luna, que apenas fez cara feia.

- 6.

- Apenas seis ? Quem dá mais, quem da mais?

- 10. - Diz Luna com um sorriso sem graça.

- LEILOADO PARA A APANHADORA DA LUFA-LUFA, LUNA!

- Quem será o próximo ? Hummm... Por que não , gostaria de participar? - Perguntou para a mulher que parou de rir imediatamente. - Aceita, professora Kneen?

- O que? Hã... eu... desculpe, mas...

- Ora, Jane ... - Dumbledore sorria - é apenas uma brincadeira. 

- Mas eu não sou uma adolescente, professor Dumbledore! Hooch, me ajude!

- Depois, Jane. Agora quero ir falar com meu filho sobre o lance de 200 galeões para aquela moça. 

- Remo!

- Desculpe, mas é melhor eu sair antes que sobre para mim. 

- Minerva, foi idéia sua eu vir dar aula aqui!

- FOi do professor Dumbledore, querida. E você mesma disse que isso seria divertido para os alunos. 

- Isso vai ter volta - ela caminhava sobre uma salva de palmas dos alunos. 

- Nossa, eis a mais bela professora da escola, a professora Kneen! Senhores, vamos, quem dá 5 galeões por ela? 

- 5!

- 10!

- 40!- gritava um aluno no canto.

- 70! - gritava outro!

- Ora, ora... professora Kneen, a senhora está em alta, mesmo! 

- Obrigada, Cassandra - ela respondia, apesar de estar bastante envergonhada. Não que a idéia fosse má, ela mesma fizera o mesmo, mas na época também era uma adolescente, e não uma mulher formada sendo leiloada para um monte de garotos com os hormônios em alta!

- 100! - Três alunos da lufa-lufa fizeram uma vaquinha e gritavam.

- 400 ! - um aluno da Sonserina podre de rico gritava. 

- 500! - 10 alunos da Grifinória fizeram a vaquinha. 

- Vou tirar o seu da reta desta vez, mãe - Yoh falava - 800!

O salão ficou em silêncio. Ele disse... 800? Desde quando o Kneen tinha tanto dinheiro para gastar? Isso era muito, mas muito suspeito, pensava Harry, em um canto da sala.

- Hmmm... alguém dá mais? Dou-lhe uma, duas, três... vendido para o Yoh a senhora Kneen! Cuidado Yoh, não vá abusar, mas sei que não, afinal, você já conhece a fera, né? E agora, senhoras e senhores, iremos leiloar .... - Cassie observava, enquanto Neville era puro agradecimento por Luna tê-lo comprado, a mesma cogitando a possibilidade de devolver a mercadoria. - É ... acho que está na hora de aumentarmos o nível, gente - ela dava um passo à frente - vamos leiloar o capitão da Corvinal, Carlos! Dê uma volta, Carlos! Faça essas garotas morrerem de inveja!

- Cassie... por que...

- Fica quieto! - murmurou ela. - Vamos lá, quem da 5 galeões pelo jovem e lindo capitão da Corvinal?

- 50. - Gritou uma menina da Lufa-Lufa.

- 100. - Gritou Miranda desesperada, não queria seu namorado aos beijos com outra.

- 200. - Gritaram duas da Grifinória.

- 300. - Gritou Miranda.

- 500! - gritava uma das garotas da Sonserina, apesar do olhar feio dos rapazes de lá.

Miranda trincou os dentes. 500 galeões... não tinha tudo isso. Na verdade, os 300 foram por puro impulso. Iria ficar devendo o mês inteiro só para pagar, e olhe lá. 

- Dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas... vendida para a Samantha da Sonserina! - Carlos descia, indo em direção a moça. Miranda mandava-lhe um olhar fatal , do tipo "se aprontar, morre". Ele engoliu a própria saliva, mostrando que entendeu. 

- Ora, não seja ciumenta, Miranda. Deixa o rapaz se divertir um pouco - ela dizia, enquanto Miranda espumava mais ainda - vamos lá, agora... venha cá, Rika. 

Uma garota alta e com um corpo estonteante subiu no palco, fazendo os alunos babarem. 

- Que bela moça sua filha se tornou, madame Hooch - Remo levava uma cotovelada de leve, quase colocando pra fora o que acabara de comer. 

- 50!

- 200!

- 500! - não escapou pelo rosto de Cassie que a maioria dos rapazes eram da Sonserina .

- 1000!!!

- Nossa, as coisas estão esquentando. Quem dá mais ? Dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas... vendido para o Calvin, da Sonserina! Boa sorte Calvin, mas cuidado que essa gatinha tem garras afiadas! E agora, vamos sortear... Chaz, suba aqui! - o rapaz subia, apesar do olhar fuzilante de Amanda. - vamos lá, gente. Quem aqui já saiu com um americano, heim? Aproveitem, não é sempre que tem um!

- 5!

- 10!

- 15!

- Vamos lá, gente! Aumentem esse lance, olha que o material é de primeira!

- 30!

- 75!

- 120!

- 250! - gritava Cassie - Que foi, quem disse que eu não posso participar?

- 300! - gritava Amanda!

- 350! - gritava Cassie, sorrindo debochadamente. 

- 400!

- Quem dá mais? Dou lhe uma, dou-lhe duas ... vendido para Amanda da Grifinória! Chaz, divirta-se, e lembre-se, nós não queremos saber o que você vai fazer com ela! - ele descia, ao passo que Amanda ficava vermelha feito uma pimenta - E agora, gente... vamos pegar outros jogadores! Onde esta o James? Ora, parece que ele se retirou, vai ver a namorada dele não quer perdê-lo em um leilão, né. Mas tudo bem, arranjamos alguém para substitui-lo! Queira fazer o favor de subir aqui, mocinha! - ela apontava a varinha usada para ampliar sua voz, na direção de...

- Eu? - Hermione ficava pálida, pensando por que não saiu dali quando teve chance... 

Rony também estava pálido, não poderia participar muito do leilão, mas mal sabia ele que ia ganhar um ajudinha.

- Hermione Granger da Grifinória, quem dá 10 galeões?

- 50! - Gritou um menino da própria Grifinória.

- 65!

- 80!

- 300! - Gritou Remo, Rony olhou assustado para o professor que piscou para ele.

- Olha, o professor Lupin está participando, dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas, dou-lhe três, leiloada para o professor de DCTA.

Hermione ficou ao lado do professor que sorriu ao ver a cara de alivio que Rony fez, o ruivo agradeceu ao professor.

- Ora, ora, ora... pelo visto as meninas estão disputadas, gente... mas vamos aos homens novamente, desta vez teremos... professor Snape!

O silêncio foi total, e Severo se recusou a ir, no entanto, Hooch e Pomfrey, não acreditando, o empurraram. 

- Obrigada, professor Snape - ele não respondia, estava totalmente em silêncio com uma expressão de que iria expulsar quem fizesse algum lance - e então, quem da 5 galeões pelo professor Snape? 

- Vinte! - gritava Hooch.

- 40! - gritava Sprout. 

- 100! - falava Jane. 

- 200 ! - gritava Minerva. - E todas as demais riam debochadamente, sem se preocuparem em esconder o fato de que estavam se divertindo muito com a idéia de ter Severo em uma posição bastante incomum.

- 400! ! - gritava Sibilia, enquanto as professoras continuavam rindo da cara de Snape.

- Está bem cotado, professor. Quem da mais ? Dou lhe uma , dou lhe duas , dou lhe três , leiloado para a professora de adivinhação.- Severo andou até a mesa que a professora estava, a mesma sorriu e ele virou o nariz.

- Eu previ que ficaríamos juntos, mais deveria ter previsto que eu teria que gastar 400 galeões.

- Quem será leiloado neste momento, bem ... temos muitos rosto bonitos por aqui... Vai ser você. - Diz apontando para Remo , que perdeu o sorriso. - Isso professor , não tenha vergonha , é apenas um brincadeirinha... quem da 10 galeões para o professor mais sexy de Hogwarts? - Remo ficou escarlate.

O silêncio foi total, algo que Cassie estranhou. Afinal, o professor Lupin não era de se jogar fora.

Talvez por que as vezes ele parecia cheirar a cachorro ...

- 20! - uma menina de cabelos brancos erguia a mão, toda sorridente.

- Ora ... vendido para a apanhadora da Lufa-Lufa, Luna Fletcher! Cuidado, garota ! Não vá comer muito da fruta com esses dois, ou vai engasgar ! E agora... claro, o momento mais esperado ... eu! Quem dá 20 galeões por mim, por que 5 está fora de cogitação!

- 20!

- 30!

- 50!

- 100! - Thor fazia seu lance.

- 250! - um garoto do lado dele fazia o lance, o qual ele não conhecia, tampouco se importava. 

- 300!

- 450!

- 600!

- 700!

- 1200!

- Mil e - ele sente uma pesada mão em seu ombro, assim como também a respiração de Thor.

- Por hoje já chega para você, companheiro - a mão pesada de Thor apertava o ombro dele com uma força bastante incomoda - geralmente gastar demais em um só lugar faz mal para a saúde, principalmente a sua, entende?

- Glup ! - ele detinha seu lance.

- Ora, ora, ora... vendido para o Thor da Sonserina! Me espere bonitão, que eu daqui há pouco já desço!

***

Dois braços enlaçavam poderosamente as costas do rapaz, o qual pouco fazia para resistir. As mesmas não apenas o apertavam, como tentavam acariciar cada célula de suas costas, não deixando-o se afastar. 

- Amor - ele tomava um leve fôlego - calma...

- Eu estou calma... mas só quero dividir minha presença contigo - e ela retomava o beijo, ambos ignorando a multidão que estava ali. Haviam caminhado até sua mesa, sentando-se, sendo praticamente ignorados. Não sabiam se iriam ser leiloados ou não, apenas queriam aproveitar aquele momento. 

- Você conhece a história do beijo? - ele se afastava um pouco para ela respirar, antes que desmaiasse. 

- Hmmm ... não, qual é? 

- Bem... acredita-se que o beijo tenha surgido 500 anos antes de Cristo, época em que os amantes começaram a ser retratados nas esculturas e nos murais dos templos de Khajuraho, na Índia. Na teoria da evolução das espécies, o inglês Charles Darwin afirma que a origem desta carícia é mais antiga. Segundo este naturalista, trata-se de uma sofisticação das mordidelas que os macacos trocavam nos seus ritos pré-sexuais. Há também a tese de que seria uma evolução das lambidelas que o homem pré-histórico dava no rosto dos companheiros para suprir a necessidade de sal do seu organismo. Ou um ato de amor das mães na época das cavernas. Sem utensílios para cortar os alimentos, as mulheres mastigavam a comida antes de a depositar na boca dos seus bebês. Na Idade Média, era visto como uma forma de selar acordos. Com a boca fechada, os homens beijavam-se com firmeza. O toque leve demonstrava traição. Com o tempo, foi perdendo a força devido às pestes que dizimavam a população. Para Sigmund Freud, o fundador da psicanálise, tudo tem a ver com as etapas do desenvolvimento psíquico. Freud começa pelo que chama de "fase oral", o período que dura até um ano de idade, em que a mãe dá de mamar ao bebê. Nesse período, todas as sensações de gratificação estão associadas à boca. A criança aprende que tocar com os lábios algum objeto macio proporciona uma sensação calmante e agradável. 

- Charles Darwin? Freud? Psicanálise? Que diabos é isso? E quem é esse sujeito, algum bruxo famoso?

- Esquece - ele se aproxima - não faz diferença, te beijar continua sendo a melhor coisa do mundo - ele acariciava os cabelos dela, ao passo que ela sorvia o néctar dos lábios dele . 

- Uauu, vamos lá meninas, quem vai subir ao palco agora será...- Ela olhou por todo o salão. - Será, vejamos ... Amanda Wood !

- Eu!. - Ela olhou para Chaz.

- Venha, antes que seja vaiada. - A morena subiu ao palco. - Quem da 10 galeões pela Amanda? Quem da mais do que isso?

- 30.

- 40.

- 65.

- 30.

- 40.

- 65.

- 150 - gritava Chaz.

- Só isso ? - dizia Cassie, fazendo uma imitação de ofendida - então eu ofereço 200!

- Tá bom, 300!

- Agora sim, já é um bom preço, vendido para o senhor Chaz!- ela se virava, observando - vejamos, quem nós iremos leiloar agora - isso seria divertido, pensava - que tal você, Virgínia? 

- Hmmm?!?!?!? - a maioria das pessoas olhava ao redor, procurando a tal de Virgínia, quando Hermione olha para Gina, a qual estava na mesa sentada ao lado de Yoh, beijando-o e ignorando por completo o leilão - alguém me chamou? 

- Não olhe agora, moranguinho, mas acho que você será leiloada - Yoh a ajudava a se erguer, arrumando sua franja. A atenção dos alunos e dos professores no leilão era tanta que não tinham visto a ruiva sentada no colo de Yoh, e quando finalmente a encontram, ela já estava de pé.

- Hmmm... acho que isso não vai dar certo...

- Não se preocupe... ninguém vai te "comprar" além de mim. Ninguém. 

- Hmm - ela sorria, dando um beijo em sua bochecha - quero só ver o seu lance!

- Eu daria o meu braço direito por você, moranguinho!

- Vendida!!!

Jane ficou de queixo caído quando Gina subiu no palco. O belo vestido negro, com uma coroa feita de flores muito bem ornamentadas, fora a postura dela... tomadas as devidas proporções, por mais absurdo que fosse parecer, Gina era tão bonita, senão mais do que ela! Na verdade, quando tivesse uns 20 e poucos anos, seria uma mulher incrivelmente estonteante!

- Ora, ora... rapazes, olha o que temos aqui, uma goleira da Grifinória no ponto! Todos aqui conhecem a Gina e sua historia... mas quem gostaria de tê-la como companhia até mais tarde? E por que não começarmos com 20 galeões? - a mesma sorria ao pensar no quanto os rapazes podiam ser tolos, no número de besteiras que eram capazes de fazer por uma mulher. Era incrível o que você ouvia pelos corredores, e mais ainda as coisas que só rolavam entre as garotas. Não que seus gostos fossem duvidosos, definitivamente preferia um másculo "Nórdico" ao invés de uma ruiva, sem sombra de dúvida, mas seu senso critico não negava que Gina estava chamando muito mais atenção do que no ano anterior. E não era apenas o Potter que pensava assim, o número de rapazes que torciam o pescoço quando ela passava era incrível. Pelo visto o Yoh teve uma sorte enorme ao investir nela antes dessa "explosão" de admiradores secretos.

- 25! - Gritava um rapaz da Lufa-Lufa.

- 40! - Gritava Harry de longe, próximo da janela. 

Aquilo iria esquentar e ser muito, mas muito divertido, pensava Cassie.

- 90! - Grita Draco, olhando para Harry.

- 120! - Grita Harry, Yoh se fez presente.

- 190! - Gritava Yoh.

- 300! - Gritava Draco.

- 330. - Gritava Harry.

- 400. - Gritava Yoh.

- 500 - Yoh parava ao lado de Draco, encarando-o - que foi, Kneen? Está com ciúmes, é? 

- Lamento, Draco... mas você não vai levá-la.

- É mesmo? E você vai me impedir? 

- Dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas ...

- 550! Bem, Draco... já que deseja "brincar" tanto assim... que tal se jogássemos para fora quem não conta? 

- Hmmm - ele olhava para Harry. Não sabia de onde Yoh tirou aquela expressão, mas até que era interessante - fique à vontade, Kneen. 

- Obrigado. 700!

- Uau! Gina Weasley, você é uma garota de sorte, muita sorte para estar sendo disputada pelos três maiores gatos da escola!

- Gatos? - Draco torcia o pescoço - vocês acham mesmo o Potter bonito, é? 

- Sinceramente, eu acho ele bastante fraco em matéria de beleza, ainda mais com aquele ôculos. Nada contra, eu até acho mulher de ôculos muito atraente, mas em homem.... 

- Quem é bonito para você, Kneen? 

- Eu, oras. 

- 750!

- 800! Desiste, Potter!

- Nunca! 850! Não vou perder pra você, Kneen!

Eu, heim... que sujeito mais paranóico... mas vai ficar só nessa, é? Bem, então vamos brincar um pouco.... 900!

Harry engoliu a saliva. Não que estivesse hesitante, mas até onde o Kneen iria? Ele não podia ter tanto dinheiro assim, podia? Afinal, ao contrário dele, ele tinha uma gordíssima herança...

- 1000! - gritava Harry.

- Nossa! Harry Potter acabou de oferecer 1000 galeões por Gina Weasley! Gina, como se sente sendo tão cobiçada pelo menino que sobreviveu, ou melhor, pelo rapaz que sobreviveu? Que sorte, heim? 

- Em outra época eu me sentiria lisonjeada - E mandava um beijo para Yoh. Harry virou o rosto, fingindo que não ouviu, no entanto, Draco e Yoh riam como dois palhaços do comentário dela. 

- Ai, ai... que sujeito desesperado! Olha, eu nunca imaginei que ele tivesse esse lado!

- Esse cara é um idiota completo, Kneen! Vai por mim, eu pego no pé dele há anos!

- É mesmo... ok, vou dar um pouco mais de esperança para ele. 1001 galeões!

- 1100!

- 1101!

- 1200!

- 1201 ! Toma vergonha, Potter ! Dobra logo essa droga de oferta! 

- Ora... você fala demais, aposto que está se tremendo todo! 1300!

- Estou me tremendo todo, é? Bem ... pois eu dobro a sua oferta. 2600 galeões!

- Glup!

- Que foi? 

- Ora, eu... eu...

- O que vai fazer, Potter? Melhor tomar cuidado, ou vai acabar gastando toda a herança que seus pais te deram, ouviu? 

- Pois eu posso aumentar o lance!

- E eu dobro qualquer oferta sua, quer tentar? Vamos, dê o seu lance, eu dobro ele.

- ....

- O que foi? Claro, se você fizer uma oferta muito grande, talvez eu não possa cobri-la... mas receio que depois você terá que pedir empréstimos para comprar seu material escolar - Yoh dizia com a maior calma do mundo, fazendo Harry arregalar os olhos. 

Harry parou e começou a pensar. O Kneen não poderia ter tanto dinheiro assim, era óbvio que ele estava blefando. Nunca ouviu falar da família dele, no máximo deveria ter alguns terrenos. Mas se ele fizesse uma aposta muito grande, corria o risco do Kneen não poder cobrir - e ele tinha certeza de que não poderia - e ele ficaria em maus lençóis por um bom tempo, de modo que ele se cala, dando um passo para trás. 

- Ah, Potter, como você é fraco! - Draco ria abertamente - seu... seu... seu pobre! - Draco caiu na gargalhada, Harry não falou nada, apenas saiu dali. Jane do outro lado apenas via como seu filho e Draco se portavam.

- Estranho o Draco estar se dando tão bem com o Kneen de uma hora pra outra, não acha? - falava Thor para Goyle - geralmente ele não gosta de ninguém, mas... bom, parece que, pela primeira vez, ele não está se dirigindo a outra pessoa como se está estivesse em uma posição inferior a ele.

- É impressão sua, Thor. Por que o Draco iria se dar tão bem justamente com aquele sangue-ruim que fora responsável pela derrota da Sonserina no ano passado?

- Agora é com a gente, Draco.

- Estou começando a gostar de você, Kneen. 3000 galeões!

- Que baixo, Draco. Minha namorada vale muito mais, 3560 galeões!

- Nossa, Virgínia! Está bem cotada!

- Preferia não estar, Cassie. - Disse Gina olhando para o jeito de Draco e Yoh, eles pareciam tão... tão ... similares? De onde tirou isso? E não apenas isso, também não lhe escapava o fato de que, ao contrário dos demais Yoh não o chamava de Malfoy, e sim de Draco...

- 4000!.

- 5000, Draco!. 

- Isso ai no seu bolso não é uma carteira, Kneen! 

- Não duvide! 

- Quero ver, 7000!

- 9000, Draco!.

- Gosta de jogar, não é? 

- Já disse, você não vai levá-la.

- Vamos ver, 1.120.000 - Yoh arregalou os olhos e Draco sorriu. - Algo de errado com minha aposta, Yoh?

- Nenhuma, Draco - o mesmo maneava a cabeça. Não precisava mais se preocupar, o vencedor daquela disputa era óbvio depois desse último lance de Draco - 2.200,999..

- Valente você Yoh , 3.986.456.

- Vai ficar sem mesada por quanto tempo, Draco?

- Talvez o mesmo tempo que você levaria.

- Veremos. Cinco milhões de galeões. 

- Você não tem tudo isso, Yoh. 

- Só por que você quer. 

- Pago pra ver! Sete milhões!

- você não tem tudo isso, Draco!

- Você tem e eu não?

- Você não tem aqui.

- Mas posso ter!

- Não duvido. Dez milhões - não apenas Draco, mas todos os demais alunos ficaram de queixo caído. A maioria teria que trabalhar anos para conseguir tal quantia, na verdade, muito provavelmente a vida toda. - que foi, Draco? não vai dar pra trás agora, vai? 

- Eu... claro que não! Quinze milhões! - na altura do campeonato ele já não associava mais o prêmio a Gina, e sim ao fato de não querer ser derrotado naquele terreno.

- Vinte!

- Vinte e cinco! Você não tem mesmo tudo isso, Yoh! Sua família não é tão rica assim, e não cabe tudo isso no seu colchão!

- 30! Se quiser, eu posso esperar você mandar uma coruja para o seu pai e pegar parte da sua herança, Draco.

- Cassandra , faça esses dois pararem. - Pediu Gina, pediu não, suplicou.

- Como eu posso fazer isso, vamos ver até aonde vai.

- Cassie...

- Oitenta milhões!

- Nossa, Draco.. tá com a corda toda heim. - Jane estava de braços cruzados bem atrás dos dois, seus olhos acinzentados estavam escuros e com certeza não era alegria que eles estavam expressando.

- Yoh Kneen... pare já com isso!

- Espera um pouco, mãe!

- Nada disso!

- Pô, logo agora que eu tava ganhando! - ele falava como uma criança em uma competição. 

- Você não vai gastar dinheiro em uma competição dessas!

- Ah, espera um pouco...

- Que foi, Yoh? - Draco ria debochadamente - é demais pra você? Posso recuar um pouco para você me acompanhar, se quiser. 

Yoh olhou duro para Draco, seus olhos fitavam os do loiro. 

- Cem milhões de galeões - Gina estava tendo espasmos, Jane estava desesperada, pois nem Draco ou Yoh dariam o braço a torcer.

- Ah é ? Quinhentos milhões de galeões . 

- Nossa! Quinhentos milhões! Quero ver o Yoh dar um lance maior do que esse, e a julgar pelo modo que a professora Kneen o olha, acho que dessa vez ele perdeu, gente. Dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas ...

Ele manda um olhar para Gina, a qual olha torto para ele. Havia um sorriso estampado na face do rapaz, e ele maneia a cabeça, obrigando-a a tentar se lembrar de algo que tenha a ver com aquilo.

- Pois eu dou o meu braço, e melhor, o direito - ele falava, colocando o braço no palanque aonde Cassie e Gina estavam - e ai, Draco? Quer fazer um lance maior? 

O sonserino fica pasmo diante da oferta do corvinal. Mas que diabos de lance era aquele?

- Bem 1 bilhão por uma causa nobre. - Draco estava sorrindo, Jane sentiu seu queixo vir ao chão.

- Você blefa muito mal, Draco. 

- Tá, finge que eu acredito que você vai dar o braço pela Weasley. Mudo o meu nome no dia em que esse seu blefe me convencer!

- Accio Espada! - Yoh erguia sua varinha, e uma espada que estava em uma armadura como enfeite voa para sua mão - Blefe? - ele encostava a espada de leve em seu braço - Blefe? 

- Você não fará isso. 

- Sei, e você se compadeceu dos necessitados e vai doar um bilhão de livre e expontânea vontade... claro que eu acredito. 

- Ah, claro! Vai cortar seu lindo bracinho, com certeza!

- Por que não? Se eu ganhar, Draco, e eu vou ganhar esse lance, não duvide, eu dou esse braço aqui para você.

- você tem uma língua muito grande, Yoh. 

- Não maior do que a sua. Se seu pai liberar um bilhão de galeões para você comprar uma garota em um leilão, então eu te devolvo em dobro o que você perdeu. 

- Está blefando - Draco fitou seriamente Yoh. 

- Quer descobrir? - Rony balançou o pescoço, estranhando aquilo. Yoh e Draco, o Corvo e o Dragão... a maneira como se olhavam...não sabia por que, mas tinha uma estranha sensação de Deja vú - a não ser, claro, que queira dar dois braços seus. Ou as pernas... ou um olho...

- Você está blefando, Kneen. Não tem coragem. - Draco dava um passo, aproximando-se.

- E você não tem tanto cacique assim, Draco - ele também se aproximava, de modo que eles ficam cara-a-cara, como se um esperasse por um momento de hesitação do outro.

Ofereceria 2 bilhões? Não, ele perceberia seu truque. E mesmo assim, era um braço! Mesmo usando magia para conseguir um braço substituto, ainda assim era um braço!

Snape fitava aquilo. Era a primeira vez que via o filho de Lúcio resolver uma discussão sem ofensas.

- Você perdeu, Draco - Yoh dizia na cara do mesmo, e Draco se esforçava para não desfazer o olhar - admita isso... e seja feliz. Foi uma boa disputa, mas você não tem mais nenhum às na manga.

- Está certo, você venceu - ele dava um passo para trás - pode ficar com a Weasley para você, não vale tudo isso - e se virava, caminhando para onde estava sua mesa. - não para mim.

- Ei, Draco - Yoh assoviava, chamando-o - não vai levar o braço, não? 

- O que? - Draco não acreditou quando Yoh encravou a espada em seu braço e, com um único corte, arrancou o mesmo dali, para a surpresa de todos e pânico de Jane. Não tardou e, conforme havia prometido, Yoh jogou seu braço para Draco, o qual arregalou os olhos quando se deu conta de que o Kneen realmente estava falando sério - você... você é maluco! Como tem coragem de arrancar seu próprio braço para... para - ele segura o braço. Tinha alguma coisa estranha ali... - espera... por que você não está gritando e... por que não está sangrando? - Draco observava melhor o "braço" e o aperta, percebendo que ele era bem macio, até que o aperta com mais força, comprovando suas suspeitas : era falso.

Ele ergue a cabeça, vendo Yoh com um outro braço no lugar do que tirou - esse de verdade, obviamente - puxar Weasley do palco, a qual tinha um sorriso enorme de pura alegria e satisfação. 

Ele... ele jogou contra ele... blefou contra ele... e perdeu. O blefe do Kneen fora mais resistente do que o seu. Nunca que teria um bilhão para dar, mas...

Mas o que mais o instigava era o fato de não sentir propriamente raiva do sangue-ruim, pelo contrário... a excitação do desafio preenchia suas veias, ativando no mesmo reações que ele nunca sentira.

Será que ele realmente tinha todo aquele dinheiro, ou era mais outro blefe? Talvez nunca viesse a saber...

- Bem, depois disso tudo.... Eu acho que chamarei aqui o professor Dumbledore, o senhor aceitaria ?

- Desculpe gentil senhorita, mas se deixar, eu pretendo escolher duas pessoas para subir até ai, será que poderia?

- Claro, professor.

- Draco Malfoy e Yoh Kneen.

- Como é? - Draco arregalava os olhos.

- Mas heim? - era a vez de Yoh. 

- Os senhores ouviram... já que desgastaram um pouco os alunos com seus jogos familiares, terão que se redimir. 

- Eu vou ter que subir com ele? - ele apontava para Yoh - Ah, qualé, sozinho eu arrecado mais do que ele!

- Não seja convencido, Draco. Não está com essa bola toda!

- Veremos!- Draco sobe no palco, seguido de Yoh, o qual antes recebe um beijo rápido de Gina. 

- Ora,ora, senhores.... dois apanhadores ... e então, quem deseja fazer uma oferta por esses dois rapazes ? Dois pelo preço de um!

As meninas ficaram eufóricas, Gina estava com o cenho fechado, olhando tudo e não achando a mínima graça, gritos eram ouvidos pelo salão inteiro, Draco e Yoh se olharam e deram um sorriso cínico, alias muito parecido.

Mas que diabos estava acontecendo ali? - era o pensamento de Gina, Harry e Rony. Quer dizer ... não era o habito de Yoh agir daquele jeito, até parecia que estar perto do Malfoy o fazia agir assim. 

- 40! - Miranda gritava 

- 60! - Morgana o fazia . 

- Morgana ?- Luna olhava torto para ela . 

- Ah, não reclama que você já tá com dois ai ...

- Mais são meus amigos, e o professor é quase como se fosse meu confidente. - Remo fingiu que não escutou, mais por dentro gostou do que ouviu.

- Só isso, meninas??? Quem da 90 galeões por dois meninos de olhos acinzentados?

- 120. - Gritou uma menina da Lufa-Lufa.

- 200. - Gritaram duas corvinais, Gina ficou rubra de raiva, ainda mais pelo sorriso não típico estampado na face do namorado, ele e Draco pareciam muito iguais desse jeito. E não se referia a uma semelhança física, pois a mesma não existia. Referia-se a postura, ao modo de agir, de sorrir... parecia estranho pensar daquela forma, mas se não fosse pela aparência que era totalmente diferente, ela diria que eram a mesma pessoa.

- Está me azarando, Draco - os olhos de Yoh pareciam brilhar quando fitavam os olhos de Draco - nunca vou conseguir bons lances com você por perto. 

- Você não conseguiria nem um galeão sem mim, Kneen.O loiro aqui é quem faz sucesso, não você. 

- Não acho que as garotas liguem para a pureza do sangue... mas um moreno másculo as interessa, isso sim - Yoh passava a mão no cabelo, jogando-o para trás com estilo.

- 500!!!! 

- Não disse? 

- Esta quente por aqui, não . - Draco joga o terno do outro lado, apenas ficando com a camisa social preta e, para melhorar o visual, abre alguns botões, fazendo novos suspiros serem ouvidos.

- 700!!

- Bem, temos o nosso charme, Kneen.

- Sim, temos... - Os dois sorriem fazendo as meninas perderem o fôlego.

- Só tem uma coisa que eu não entendo... por que eu estou dando bola pra um sangue-ruim desgraçado que nem você? 

- Pelo mesmo motivo que eu estou dando trégua pra um filhinho de papai mimado que nem você. 

- E qual é 

- Nem imagino...- ele desabotoa o terno e o joga para as garotas, mas Gina o pega antes das outras.

- Vamos lá, gente! É uma chance de ouro de levarem com vocês O Corvo de Ravenclaw e O Dragão de Slitherin!!!! - Cassie enchia os pulmões para gritar.

- 1550! - Rony se espanta quando percebe que algumas garotas da Grifinória fizeram uma vaquinha. Corvo de Ravenclaw? Dragão de Slitherin? Mas de onde veio isso? Que imaginação tinha a nova narradora...

- 3000. - Gritam três alunas da Sonserina, os dois se olham e jogam ao mesmo tempo o cabelo para trás.

- Será que já estão leiloados? Dou-lhe uma .... - Pansy correu até Gina, as duas começaram a se entender.

- 3500! - Gritam as duas, os dois fazem cara de taxo.

- 4000! - gritava uma aluna da Sonserina podre de rica.

- 4550! - gritavam Gina e Parkinson. - Não que Gina tivesse muito para contribuir, sendo que a maior parte vinha do bolso de Pansy mas, seguindo o conselho de suas mais novas amigas, ela resolveu arrecadar Yoh e Draco, apenas para ficar com Yoh e dispensar Draco.

- Maldito seja o meu pai, 4000 é o meu limite! - e ela esbravejava. 

- Ora ... só 4550? Dou-lhe uma, Dou-lheduas...

- 20.000 - Cassie arregala os olhos, assim como Gina ao ver que 12 meninas da lufa-lufa fizeram uma mega-vaquinha. E a julgar pelas suas roupas, deveriam ser as meninas mais ricas daquela casa, pensavam ambas.

- Ai... estourou meu limite! - dizia Pansy.

- Lá vamos nós. - Dizem os dois em uníssono.

- Dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas...

- Cinqüenta mil galeões de ouro. 

O silêncio tomou conta do local, cada aluno vislumbrava cada centímetro do salão. De onde estava, Gina dava um sorriso de gratidão ao ver quem fez o lance. Os alunos estavam pasmos, mas alguns estavam começando a entender. 

- UAU! Quatro olhos acinzentados por cinqüenta mil galeões! Olha, taí um valor a altura! Quem vai dar mais? Dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas , dou-lhe três, vendidos para a professora Kneen!

- Glup! - ambos a olhavam com gotas na testa, e a mesma lhes mandava um olhar de "vai ser a noite mais longa de suas vidas".

E como Seria. Iriam descobrir o verdadeiro significado de aprender a não ficarem de palhaçada em público... a noite seria longa, incrivelmente longa...

E que Merlim tivesse piedade deles.


	10. Saindo do Casulo

****

Capítulo IX - Saindo do Casulo

" Querida Mione

Como você esta? Desculpe ter demorado, mas aqui eles exigem concentração total, dai não tive tempo de te escrever. Estamos aprendendo um monte de coisas aqui, como criar nossos próprios remédios básicos a partir de ingredientes fáceis de se conseguir. Eu fiquei espantado quando Luna e Pansy, na prova em dupla de ontem, criaram poção cola-ossos a partir de algumas ervas bem comuns. Eu fiz com o Chaz, tiramos nove por que dentre as poções, a cola-ossos não ficou legal, e era justamente a única que e tinhamos que demonstrar um teste prático para o professor. Depois de uma calorosa discussão na qual eu explicava para nosso caro Chaz Irídio Jordan - ele é de uma linhagem da família de Lino Jordan, pelo que eu acabei de descobrir, formada na América. Os pais dele eram filhos de bruxos, mas não podiam usar magia, apesar de manterem contado com a família, mas ele acabou podendo. Curioso, não acha? E pensar que todo mundo o trata como trouxa, veja só - e depois de falhar em convencê-lo das vantagens de ter o braço quebrado, aleguei que já passei por isso e não doía tanto quanto imaginava. Depois de meia hora consegui convence-lo, não me pergunte como. Infelizmente a poção não ficou muito boa, não funcionou direito, tivemos que usar outra poção para botar o braço dele no lugar - ainda bem que aprendemos em Hogwarts como fazer isso - e agora ele vai levar mais algumas horas pra ficar bom - e avisa pra Amanda que uma carta dele vai demorar um pouco, pois eu quebrei o braço esquerdo dele - isso mesmo, ele é canhoto. - mas daqui há pouco tudo fica bem. Como estão Harry e Gina? Ele ainda está dando encima dela? Espero que não . Depois da briga que ele e Chaz tiveram, fico receoso do Yoh acabar se enfezando com ele e a coisa piorar de vez. Graças a Merlim pelo Yoh não ter o pavio curto, graças. Me preocupo com ambos, mas eles são jogadores do mesmo time de Quadribol, vai que a Gina resolve sair do time por causa dele, e o que é pior, a Amanda também? Se bem que, bem... eu ando meio receoso quanto a isso, sabe. Quer dizer, o clima não anda muito bom por causa disso, mas eu explico com mais detalhes na próxima carta. Bem, por enquanto e só, mais uma semana e o curso termina. 

Te amo

Rony" 

***

" Cara Rika

você é cruel! Por que fui te ouvir? Não posso nem escrever para o draquinho!

De qualquer forma, obrigada pela ajuda. Semana que vem eu estou de volta, mas ainda vou tentar convidar o Draco para sair. Ai, será que ele vai aceitar? Espero que sim, espero que sim, espero que sim!!!! Hmm... ele bem que podia brigar com o Potter de novo, assim eu podia curar os ferimentos dele e... ops, deixa eu terminara aqui, que aquele trouxa da sua casa está pegando no meu pé, fazendo acusações sem fundamento!!!

Pansy"

***

" Amanda ,

Minha fada, estou com muita saudade. Aqui vai demorar um pouco, e o Rony acabou quebrando meu braço, e eu tive que fazer ele escrever esta carta - ou melhor, convencê-lo, por que se dependesse dele, você só teria noticias minhas quando meu braço estivesse melhor - por isso essa letra não é minha, estou com muitas saudades, e eu espero que o Potter , não tenha tentado nada com você, pois da próxima vez, e espero que não tenha uma próxima vez , eu quebro o nariz dele. Se cuida meu anjo.

Ah, sim... sei que vai totalmente contra ao que eu disse, mas... não desista do time de Quadribol. Você joga tão bem, seria uma pena você abandonar isso por causa dos problemas pessoais de outra pessoa.

Com amor ,

Chaz. "

***

"Cara Morgana 

Você precisava estar aqui, aquela Sonserina é doida! Ela misturou os ingredientes da poção aqui e deu tudo errado, dai eu sugeri trocarmos com a dos rapazes enquanto eles saíram para comer algo ..

Fora isso, tá tudo bem aqui.

Luna"

Morgana terminou de ler a carta, mas não conseguiu parar de rir, sua amiga deveria estar sofrendo um bocado nas mãos da Parkinson , ela queria ver é quando eles voltassem.

Mas, antes...

__

"Cara Luna

Está se divertindo, não é? Confesse, aposto que você gostou de ter trocado a poção dos rapazes, eu te conheço, sua malandrinha! As coisas tem andado normalmente por aqui. Menina, você precisa saber das últimas! O Michael , O Nicholas, Elton, Justino, Suzana e Ana estão treinando com bastante afinco para o próximo jogo! Acho que depois de terem visto você do jeito que ficou, devem Ter tomado vergonha na cara e resolveram não fazer mais vergonha. Pensando bem, você até que estava um pouco certa, é vergonhoso nosso time só perder, perder e perder! Vou dar uma bronca no Michael da próxima vez que vê-lo. Ah é, ontem o Justino me levou em Hogsmeade, você precisava ter visto, ele dançava tão bem... ah sim, a sua prima, a Sarah, anda meio sumida. Ultimamente ela tem visitado muito madame Pomfrey, mas não consegui descobrir o motivo. E por falar em clima romântico, você vai cair pra trás: Lembra do leilão que teve no baile e que leiloaram algumas garotas, inclusive a Weasley da Grifinória, que os garotos ficaram babando? Pois é, a gente não tava prestando atenção na hora, mas você não adivinha QUEM "comprou" a Parvati Patil, aquela garota da Grifinória!

Um beijo, de sua amiga

Morgana

***

"Caro Goyle

Oi, como você tem passado? Muitas novidades por ai? 

Desculpe não ter enviado uma carta antes, as coisas estavam difíceis por aqui no começo, e eu não estava com muito ânimo para escrever. E a Pansy, como vai? O Draco continua esculachando ela a cada segundo? Se sim ... bem, cara, não deixe. Sei que ele trata você - e eu também - como lixo, mas quando eu via ele fazendo isso com ela, me sentia mal, por que aquela garota realmente gosta dele, disso nos dois temos certeza. Bem, por enquanto é só. Espero poder estar sempre mantendo contato. Sinto saudades, amigo . 

Crabbe"

***

"Papai e mamãe

Oi, aqui é a Gina! Eu não agüentei de empolgação, era para vocês saberem só quando ele voltasse, pois ele iria querer fazer surpresa, mas... o Rony está na escola Londrina de Medi-bruxos fazendo um curso de agente estudantil de saúde, ele e mais três alunos, para dar apoio à madame Pomfrey. Ele foi escolhido em meio há centenas de alunos, e todos aqui ficamos muito felizes. Quando ele voltar do curso, exercerá um cargo na escola equivalente ao de Monitor, que nem o Percy! Isso mesmo, ele vai ser uma espécie de monitor, mas com a função não de vistoriar se os alunos estão se comportando, mas sim as condições de saúde da escola. Ela vai ser uma espécie de médico -mirim, e vai chegar em uma semana! A gente está dando pulos de felicidade! Assim que ele der sinal, eu retorno para vocês a carta.

De sua filha

Gina

Ps.: Recebi a carta depois do jantar, e como o Pitichinho iria demorar, é o Karasu quem está levando a carta por que ele pode voar a noite sem perder velocidade por causa da visão, então antes da meia-noite vocês devem estar recebendo-a.

***

__

"Para Harry e Hermione

Venho por meio desta carta avisar que em dois dias estarei chegando. A propósito, o Chaz conseguiu uma maquina de trouxa que escreve, não me pergunte como. A gente refez todo o processo da poção cola ossos e da poção anestesiante, e não entendemos o que deu errado, logo Chaz está começando a achar quem alguém aprontou com a gente. Felizmente a gente fez a poção novamente, dai o Chaz queria testar em mim, mas por sorte havia um cachorro passando no meio da rua e então ..." 

Abraços 

Rony

****

Anexo I : Somente para Hermione

Meu amor, estou enviando a carta aos seus cuidados, então não mostre essa parte para o Harry, ok? É só para você. Bem, eu queria te pedir um favor... será que dava pra você fazer uma pesquisa pra mim? É sobre poções, imagino que você vai encontrar algo na biblioteca fora da seção de livros restritos, apesar de eu achar que a única coisa que você irá encontrar será uma descrição da poção, não de como fazê-la.

Bem, sem enrolação. Você sabe que eu, digo, nós, estamos preocupados com o Harry. Eu fiquei surpreso com a declaração que ele fez para a Gina, mas com o tempo eu comecei a perceber algumas coisas. Primeiro, ele era gamado na Cho desde o terceiro ano; segundo, nunca olhou para a Gina, e se formos lembrar, no ano anterior ele até que não se dava mal com o Yoh. Eu comecei a pensar aqui, e acho que tem algo errado. Sei que é um possibilidade meio maluca, mas... e se ele estiver sobre o efeito de alguma poção? Ou quem sabe, algum feitiço ? Prefiro não pensar em feitiços, visto que provavelmente alguém perceberia. Daí eu comecei a ter algumas idéias, e durante uma aula aqui a respeito de remédios ministrados sob alto controle médico, eu me toquei disso. Há ingredientes e remédios, assim como poções, que tem um controle muito restrito por parte das suas devidas organizações. Descobri aqui que existem até as poções restritas, as limitadas e, finalmente, as proibidas. Tenho certeza de que o Snape nunca nos contou a respeito disso. As poções proibidas são comparáveis as três maldições proibidas, com a diferença que as poções que se enquadram nesta categoria estão em número bem maior. 

Entre elas, tem uma poção muito especial, a qual eu desconfio de que tenham dado para o Harry tomar sem ele perceber.

A do amor.

Claro, pode ser uma leve hipótese, um pensamento absurdo, mas isso me chamou a atenção diante das ultimas atitudes que ele tem tomado. Poderia pesquisar isso para mim? No momento eu não posso, só poderei fazer isso quando voltar. 

Beijos

Rony

***

__

"Cara Amanda 

Como tem passado? O tempo se arrasta por aqui. Está cada vez mais difícil escrever. Ah, esqueci, você deve estar se perguntando o motivo do meu braço ainda estar quebrado, não é? Bem, refizemos a poção cola-ossos - eu juro que alguém trocou a poção antiga, passamos a madrugada fazendo estoques dela e não encontramos nenhum erro! - mas na hora de "testar" no Rony, ele deu pra trás, e queria usar em um gato. Eu não aprovei, mas ele insistiu e quando fomos pegar o gato, o bichano não apenas arranhou o meu rosto todinho como derramou no chão todo o nosso estoque de poção cola-ossos Pedimos um pouco emprestado das meninas, pois eu acabei caindo por causa do gato e quebrando o braço - no fim, acabou acontecendo de novo - mas sinto que a poção cola-ossos delas não ficou cem por cento, logo não estou podendo usar o braço esquerdo - Justo ele. Em horas como essa é que você gostaria de ser destro - dai consegui uma maquina de escrever, por isso o texto está com essas letras estranhas. Em breve estarei de volta. 

Um beijo .

Chaz .

***

Domingo. Uma carruagem se aproximava dos arredores da escola, da qual quatro jovens descem. Aparentemente não tinham nada, mas nada em comum, com exceção de uma braçadeira vermelha com uma cruz branca nos braços. 

- Ahh ! - a de cabelos brancos se espreguiçava - finalmente, já não agüentava todo esse tempo de viagem!!!

- Graças a Merlim! Não agüentava mais a cara daquele professor, fiquei até com saudades do Snape!

- Não exagera, Pansy. - Disse Rony , que no final teve que usar óculos, graças a uma poção errada.

- Vai me dizer que não gostou de estudar lá? Podemos até fazer uma operação de risco!

- Ei, não comecem! Somos alunos em treinamento, não se esqueçam. Ainda estamos subordinados à madame Pomfrey, portanto nada de ficar realizando manobras arriscadas, entenderam?

- Rony - Luna o olhava de lado - quem foi que morreu e te nomeou líder?

- Líder? Alguém aqui quer se arriscar a fazer algo para o qual não está apto? Eu não. Farei o melhor que eu puder, mas não quero me vangloriar achando que sou o sabe tudo , por que não sou.

- O Rony tem razão, tudo o que eu quero é chegar, tomar um banho e deitar, eu tô todo moído!!!

- Somos dois...Graças a duas traíras ...

- Traíras não, foi uma ação de emergência! - Luna dava um sorriso cinico, enquanto que Pansy se escondia atrás dela.

- Quase que ficamos internados, suas cabeças de alfinete!

- Cabeças de alfinete? o que é isso?

Rony abaixou a cabeça, Chaz olhou pela janela e Luna sentiu uma enorme pena de Pansy, mas graças a Merlim nenhum dos dois tiveram a ousadia de rir.

Os quatro foram caminhando pela escola, sabendo que mais tarde teriam que passar na enfermaria, de modo que foram ficando pelo caminho, cada um seguindo para suas respectivas casas. 

- Ué, cadê todo mundo ? - ele olhava ao redor , percebendo que a sala comunal da Grifinória estava meio vazia - costumava ter gente aqui hoje ...

- SURPRESA ! - Gritaram muitos alunos, o ruivo ficou chocado com a boa vinda preparada para ele... fizeram mesmo aquilo para ele?

- Que saudade, meu amor!- Hermione abraçou ele, que estava sorrindo feito um bobo.

- Oi, Mano! - Gina lhe dava um abraço, enquanto Harry fazia o mesmo. 

- Ai! espera um pouco, um de cada vez!

- Espera nada, a gente tava morrendo de saudades! Anda, conta pra gente tudo o que aconteceu lá!

- Ah, mas eu... bom, não foi lá muito - ele percebia um singelo olhar de alegria estampado nas faces dos mesmo - bom, na verdade, foi bastante interessante, eu e...

***

- Oi, Morgana. Olá, Jackson!

- Mas será que nem depois de duas semanas fora você para com isso? - ele espumava, segurando-a pelo pescoço.

- Credo! Vocês parecem cão e gato! - Diz Morgana se levantando e caminhando até a amiga , mais o que vê a assusta.

- Apesar dos pesares, Aluada... estava com saudade de você. - Ele a abraça e logo vai para torre, Luna sorri para Morgana.

- Não tava com saudade de mim, não? . - Ela beicinho para a amiga , mais logo as duas sorriem e se abraçam. - ou será que o Justino andou de abraçando muito nesses dias?

- Me conta , Lu, como foi lá? Pois por carta já foi engraçado, me conta!

- Ih, nem te conto, eu e a Pansy estávamos fazendo alguns remédios ... dai ele se distraiu e deu errado ... dai .... mas não muda de assunto, eu quero saber de tudo, é verdade aquela história da Parvati? Me conta tudo, não omita nenhum detalhe!

- Ih, você nem imagina! Outro dia eu e o Justino encontramos aqueles dois no vilarejo e...

***

- Ei - ele colocava a mão no ombro da garota que estava sentada na sala comunal, lendo um livro - cadê o resto do pessoal? 

- Eles tem vida social, sabia ? - Cassie se levantava, abraçando o amigo - melhor do que ficar aqui o dia todo. 

- É . Senti saudades. Mas não tem ninguém aqui?

- O pessoal do time está treinando, alguns foram para o vilarejo, o resto está circulando pela escola, oras. Também senti saudades - Cassie e Chaz se abraçam. - Mais acho que alguém esta com mais saudade sua.

- Quem ... - Chaz olha para trás , e lá estava sua fada , levemente corada , sorrindo meigamente. - Amanda...

- AHHH Chaz , estava com tanta saudade. - A menina corre e abraça o namorado.

- Eu também , eu também. - Os dois se beijam , Cassie saiu de fininho.

- Sabia que você parece mais bonita? 

- Jura ? 

- Sim. Seu semblante está diferente, mais alegre, mais ... vivo . Daria para imortalizar essa face em uma tela. 

- Adoraria ser pintada por você. 

- Claro, por que não? Deixa eu pegar meu material e... - ela colocava o dedo na testa dele.

- Depois fazemos isso... agora, vamos curtir o dia, ok? Só você e eu...

***

- Olá, Goyle. 

- Pansy? Já de volta? 

- Já, alguma novidade? Noticias do Crabbe? 

- Nada de novo, mas o Crabbe andou escrevendo, perguntando como estamos, eu disse que você ficou fora esse tempo, e lá, como foi? 

- Ah, aprendi algumas coisas , agora deixa eu tomar um banho que eu estou exausta! Depois eu desço e conversamos com mais calma, tudo bem?

- Sem problema, não vou fazer mais nada hoje, mesmo.

- Ah, até que enfim você chegou.

- Olá, draq ... digo, Draco - e ela passava direto com um semblante sério próxima dele, seguindo para o dormitório feminino e entrando no banheiro, deixando Draco um pouco curioso. 

Ela conseguiu. Fez exatamente o que Rika, Amanda e Ariel lhe recomendaram: conseguiu ignorá-lo, não ficar agindo como uma eterna serviçal dele.

Mas pelo visto, a curiosidade fora apenas momentânea, pois no instante seguinte ele no tinha se esquecido por completo da reação dele.

***

Já havia anoitecido, de modo que todos estavam no salão principal, jantando. Foram apenas duas semanas, as quais se arrastaram como se fossem anos, de modo que a comida da escola nunca esteve tão saborosa quanto daquela vez. Em cada uma de suas respectivas mesas, os quatro eram a noticia na boca de cada aluno. Na mesa da Grifinória, Rony rabiscava um folha de papel enquanto comia um pedaço de pudim oferecido por Hermione, enquanto seu outro braço enlaçava a cintura dela e o mesmo respondia alguma pergunta ocasional. Na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, Luna era pura energia, não apenas respondendo como dando ênfase aos momentos mais engraçados, as vezes gastando longos minutos para explicar detalhadamente cada parte. Na Corvinal, Chaz catava um pouco de arroz, feijão, ervilha e milho e fazia algumas formas curiosas, tendo que, por várias vezes, ser interrompido para responder as diversas perguntas que lhe eram feitas - e elas eram muitos, apesar do mesmo estar prestando toda a sua atenção a forma que aquilo tomava, o rosto da namorada, a qual conversava animadamente com Julieta, logo após ter percebido o que ele tanto fazia. 

Já na mesa da Sonserina, por incrivel que pareça mediante a situação atual, não haviam muitos encima de Pansy, pelo contrário, com exceção de algumas amigas delas - alias, Goyle era o único homem da mesa que estava lhe fazendo perguntas, apesar de vez ou outra Thor mandar uma piadinha em relação a Draco - poucas eram as vezes que lhe interrompiam.

E, apesar de tudo, ela fazia um esforço enorme para não falar com Draco. E tinha que admitir, que tarefa dificil! Por que foi dar ouvidos a Rika?

Pouco depois de jantarem, os quatro estavam seguindo para a ala hospitalar quando, de longe, Florinda sorriu jovialmente para eles ao avistá-los.

- Ora, ora, ora... sejam bem vindos, Madame Pomfrey esta um pouco ocupada com um aluno do primeiro ano, por isso esperem por ela aqui, pois logo depois ela nos levará até a sala em que haverá uma pequena reunião. - Os quatro se olharam , fazer o que ,esperar não custava nada. Na verdade, já esperavam por isso, sabiam que a enfermeira chefe da escola iria querer saber de alguns detalhes acerca do treinamento intensivo.

E como fora duro! Tanto, que até agora Chaz repetia mentalmente uma poção especial para tirar bolhas de pus de alguém.

- Acho que posso dar uma ajuda - Rony entrou na enfermaria - olá, madame Pomfrey. Posso ajudá-la? 

- Hã? Ah, claro Pode segurar o braço desse rapaz aqui enquanto eu preparo um remédio? 

- Claro - ele segura o braço do aluno - qual é o seu nome? 

- Vincent. 

- Oi, VIncent. O que houve? Caiu? 

- É... me machuquei um pouco na aula de vôo.

- Isso acontece, deixa eu ver - Rony passa a mão pelo braço dele, sentindo as inflamações - madame Pomfrey ...

- Só está um pouco torcido, Rony. 

- Eu posso colocá-lo no lugar. 

- Eu tentei, mas o rapazinho ai está morrendo de medo, então vou arrumar uma anestesia para ele. 

- Eí, Vincent ... se tomar esse remédio, vai ficar com um gosto ruim na boca o resto da noite e perder o apetite. Já jantou? 

- Hã ... ainda não. Isso dói? 

- Um pouco, mas já passa. 

- Hmmm .... tá bom - ele coloca a blusa na boca, imaginando a dor. Rony pressiona o braço dele pouco acima do cotovelo, massageando aquela área com cuidado, minando a dor que o garoto sentia, relaxando os seus músculos quando, em um rápido movimento, ele força um pouco o músculo e osso, de modo que um estalo seco é ouvido, e o garoto dá um leve grito. Na verdade o grito em si é mais pela surpresa do que pela dor, visto que o garoto se cala no momento seguinte.

- Pronto. Veja como esta. 

- Ai! - ele esticava o braço, sentindo ainda um pouco de dor, mas a mesma era bem menor - ei, já estou melhor! Nossa! Obrigado ... qual é o seu nome, mesmo? 

- Ronald. Mas pode me chamar de Rony. 

- Valeu, Rony! - e ele corria para o salão comunal. 

- Eí, espera! Melhor madame Pomfrey ver isso e...

- Já esta bom, Rony. Era uma torção leve, se ele podia se mexer, então estava no lugar. Vejo que o curso lhe serviu para alguma coisa.

- Sim ...

- Florinda, pode deixar os outros três entrarem. - Chaz , Luna e Pansy adentram na sala, de modo que Pomfrey os guia até uma sala no fim daquele aposento, aonde uma mesa se encontrava, cheia de remédios e bulas médicas. Ela agita sua varinha, fazendo tudo aquilo desaparecer e a mesa aumentar de tamanho, bem com surgirem mais quatro cadeiras além das duas que já haviam ali, de modo que convida todos eles para se sentarem. - Nossa reunião será sobre o seguinte assunt: Os animais que podem e não podem ficar na escola. A propósito, sejam bem vindos todos vocês.

- Ué - Luna se sentava, mas olhava para ela - fizemos um curso de medi-bruxaria para tratar de animais? 

- Não, Luna. Vocês serão responsáveis pelas condições de higiene. 

- Teremos que lavar os vasos? - perguntava Pansy.

- Não, terão que supervisionar para que os alunos cumpram com as normas - Pomfrey suspirava - sei que vocês já sabem, pois isso já é assunto mais do que falado na escola ... mas semanas atrás o rapaz que vocês conhecem como Yoh Kneen faleceu. 

- Eí, pensei que isso era conversa de corredor! - exclamava Pansy. 

- Não, Pansy. Tecnicamente falando, ele morreu mesmo. Seu coração ficou inativo por longos minutos, mas eu consegui reativa-lo com um massagem cardíaca. Mas isso me levou a rever os riscos que nossa escola oferece, e por isso enviamos os quatro para esse curso. Infelizmente não tenho como vigiar se os alunos estão realmente vivendo em condições de saúde perfeitas, nem Filth ou os elfos podem fazer, depende dos alunos. Sei que é muito frio da minha parte, mas foi bom que tenha acontecido com o jovem Kneen, e não com nenhum filho de algum membro importante do Ministério da Magia. Imaginem o que poderia acontecer, o quanto isso iria repercutir. 

- Mas essa história de proibir certos animais ...

- Também acho isso estranho. - Rony mandava um olhar para Luna e a mesma puxa um pergaminho e algumas penas, começando a fazer anotações - Desde os tempos antigos os bruxos estão cercados de cervos animais, como convencê-los do contrário? Eles fazem parte da nossa história, não dá para mudar de uma hora pra outra uma forma de pensar que se estendeu por séculos e séculos!

- Não vamos proibir todos ... apenas alguns que apresentam perigo nesses tempos atuais. Muitas doenças e pragas foram espalhadas antigamente por servos animais e pela ignorância e arrogância das pessoas. 

- A peste negra - Chaz murmurava, apesar de todos terem ouvido. O mesmo olhava para uma pequena estante no alto, aonde algo que lembrava um roedor estava preso em um pote de vidro com um liquido de cor amarela - ouvi falar que sua verdadeira causa na verdade era por que um bruxo muito poderoso rogou uma maldição por toda a Europa que fez ela ser atacada por uma praga de ratos. Lembro-me bem, meu pai me contou isso, era um bruxo que tinha muito ódio dos trouxas.

- Depois eu os guiarei até a seção de livros restritos, na parte de doenças, para conhecerem a respeito da verdadeira história de muitas doenças. Isso lhes será útil acerca do que é fato e do que é mito referente a algumas das doenças mais antigas da Terra. Mas uma coisa de cada vez. 

Livros. Livros restritos. Como uma flecha, as palavras de Pomfrey varam a mente de Rony. Ele teria a chance de descobrir a respeito de doenças antigas nos livros que não estavam acessíveis para os demais alunos. Lá haviam as causas de doenças e, inclusive, a cura para muitas delas. Mas o que o atraia no momento era como causá-las, como preparar poções e lançar maldições que tinham um efeito incrivelmente prejudicial para o seu alvo.

Como uma poção do amor. Era a chance que ele tanto esperava. Nada lhe tirava da cabeça que Harry estava sob o efeito de uma. Era uma maneira um tanto quanto radical de se pensar, mas não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. No período anterior Harry estava progredindo em suas investidas com Cho - certo, naquela vez em que o Yoh tomou Cho dos braços dele durante a dança, ele tinha certeza de que o amigo tinha ficado furioso, mas eram águas passadas, e ambos estavam se dando tão bem depois daquilo... como era possível? De uma hora pra outra ele começa a olhar sua irmã com outros olhos - certo, não era algo impossível de se acontecer, mas para tudo havia um limite. E com certeza Harry o atingiu quando brigou com Chaz. Havia perguntado qual era o motivo, mas Harry o evitou para não dizer - a ponto de discutir com seus amigos - ele perguntou sutilmente a Chaz, e o mesmo apenas respondeu que Harry queria causar ciúmes na Gina.

Obviamente, ele se recusara a acreditar em tal coisa no primeiro momento, mas levando em conta os fatos, fora obrigado a dar o braço a torcer.

De certo modo, se sentia responsável por isso. Ele mesmo havia dito para Harry que preferia ele ao invés do Yoh com sua irmã. Ele mesmo. E o pior, desde então nunca chegou perto do amigo para dizer que fora um pensamento tolo, uma idéia infantil, um desejo egoísta... de ambos.

Doía só de pensar no que Hermione havia lhe dito no período anterior, em todas as situações. E pensar que antes era ele quem implicava com o namorado da irmã, falando um monte de besteiras - ele sente um aperto enorme no coração quando se lembra de que o chamou de "Aberração bruxo" - pegando no pé dele - quase perdeu o amor de Hermione por causa disso, quase. Faltou um pouco para tal coisa acontecer, na verdade, tinha quase certeza de que esteve na tênue linha para tal coisa. E nas férias, ele ainda furioso com o cara, ainda por cima com o apoio de Percy, deve Ter sido o estopim para Harry sentir que não seria dificil conquistar Gina.

Mas, mesmo assim, a idéia de uma poção do amor ainda não era descartada. Nem um pouco. Afinal, quando Cedrico Namorava com Cho, não se lembrava de ver Harry tratando-o daquela forma, bem, não eram exatamente amigos, mas não havia uma frieza tão grande como a atual.

Mas, se fosse verdade, quem teria feito tal coisa, dado uma poção do amor para o amigo?

- Certo. Então todos concordam que ratos estão fora da lista de animais permitidos? - Luna continuava fazendo algumas anotações no pergaminho - lembrem-se do risco enorme que eles oferecem, assim como algumas doenças. Chaz, qual era mesmo o nome daquela doença que você disse? 

- Peste bubônica.

- Eu tive um rato durante anos, e ele nunca me mordeu. Bem, não era bem um rato, mas...

- E você tem certeza de que ele nunca mordeu outra pessoa nas redondezas? - A jovem Sonserina batia de leve os dedos na mesa.

- Que eu lembre no momento, não...

- Isso não é o suficiente. Partindo do principio de que o seu rato não era o único da escola, ele pode ter mordido alguém e ser confundido com outro, sem que você soubesse.

- Aham - Luna retomava o fio da meada - Bem , eu acho que besouros também não, eu já vi alguns alunos portando potes com besouros aqui na escola.

- Tem razão - Madame Pomfrey finalmente se manifestava depois de assistir àquela breve discussão entre os quatro - besouros também, pois tem alguns tipos que transmitem doenças perigosas ao homem, e não é por que somos bruxos é que não vamos pegar essas doenças. Somos bruxos mais não somos de ferro, somos de carne e osso.

- Certo. Ratos e besouros... o pessoal vai querer nossa pele, mas tudo bem... vamos proibir também os morcegos? 

- Morcegos? Hmmm... e que tal se... - Chaz mandava um olhar para Luna, e a mesma capta a idéia na hora.

- Vetássemos os chupadores? - ela falava, estalando os dedos.

- Chupadores? - perguntava o ruivo.

- Ah, você sabe. Existem animais que se alimentam do sangue de outros, Como os morcegos, por exemplo. Claro, existem espécies de morcegos que se alimentam de insetos e frutas, mas estamos indicando um tipo especifico de animal. Sugiro que sejam proibidos animais que se alimentam do sangue de outros para sobreviver. Existem animais que não desenvolvem a doença, são apenas hospedeiros, como o rato que passa peste bubônica. Um morcego se alimentando do sangue de um animal doente pode acabar atacando outros animais dentro da escola e iniciar uma epidemia, o que acham? Claro, não abrangeria só morcegos, mas animais que se enquadrem. Isso sem contar que ele pode passar para o dono...

- Cachorro transmite doença quando não é vacinado. - Chaz apontava para uma linha nas anotações de Luna, a qual apaga na mesma hora e corrige.

- Aqui em Hogwarts tem três - falava Rony, lembrando-se do cachorro de três cabeças de Hagrid. 

- Mas cachorro não se alimenta de sangue, não se esqueçam disso e ... vocês disseram vacinas? - Pansy tinha um olhar curioso diante do que Chaz acabara de dizer.

- Sim - Luna respondia, adiantando-se - deixe-me anotar isso para uma outra reunião. Bem, acabei de pensar em uma coisa... de que adianta poder ter um animal, se a pessoa não tiver responsabilidade por ele? O que mais tem ai são alunos com cães, corujas e outras espécies. Enquanto os alunos estão em aula, esses animais ficam zanzando livremente por ai. 

- O que sugere, Pansy ? - perguntava Madame Pomfrey para a garota que ainda olhava Chaz de maneira curiosa.

- Além de proibir alguns animais ... deveríamos ter um controle dos animais aqui dentro, antes que isso aqui vire um Zôo. 

- Sei como é, o Neville vive perdendo o sapo dele. - Rony supria uma pequena risada ao se lembrar das circunstâncias nas quais conheceu Neville.

- Então vamos fazer o seguinte. - Diz Chaz pegando um outro pergaminho com Luna. - Vamos fazer um tipo de coleira de identificação para todos os animais. - Chaz desenhou o modelo e mostrou para todos. - Não irá sair caro.

- Mas sapo usa coleira? - Perguntam Luna e Pansy.

- Podemos adaptar e ...

- Já sei! - A moça de cabelos brancos e olhos cor de âmbar erguia a mão - Os Gêmeos Weasleys criaram uma coleira que faz o animal te obedecer e faz ele ir até você independente de onde esteja. Podemos fazer algumas alterações e solicitar para eles. 

- Meus irmãos fizeram isso, é? - Rony a olhava de rabo-de-olho, surpreso com a noticia - essa é nova, tenho que fazer uma visita na loja deles para ver o que mais tem de novo.

- Aham - a Enfermeira-Chefe interrompe o comentário de Rony, impedindo-o de começar uma discussão inútil para a situação - Isso vai custar muito caro, já que terão que fazer centenas delas. Importam-se de me explicarem onde conseguirão dinheiro para pagarem por elas? 

- Com os alunos, logicamente - ele falava em um tom bem sério - Ou eles colocam a coleira indicando que aquele animal tem dono e o mesmo tem uma maneira de encontrá-lo, ou ele assume o risco de seu pobre bichinho ser pego pelo Filth e ... o que ele fará mesmo com os bichos? 

- Ele pode fazer o que quiser. Dentro das dependências da escola, ele tem liberdade total de ação para fazer O QUE BEM ENTENDER com qualquer animal sem dono - dizia Pomfrey - mas essa idéia da coleira parece interessante... ela pode mesmo fazer o animal vir até o dono e o dono encontrá-lo se quiser? 

- Ah, eu usei na Penélope, a cadela do professor Remo, e funcionou direitinho!

- Cadela? Mas... - Madame Pomfrey se calou. - Bem , Rony, pelo que me lembre seus irmãos estão em Hogsmeade não é mesmo?

- Sim, e poderemos fazer as encomendas, primeiro teremos que ter uma idéia de quantos animais temos circulando pelos corredores da escola.

- Primeiro temos que ter uma idéia dos modelos - ela se ergue e caminha até o assento de Chaz, olhando por cima do ombro dele os desenhos que o mesmo fazia - alguns animais carregarão no pescoço, outros no corpo, nas patas...

- Não precisa ser exatamente uma coleira - e continuava desenhando - mas o feitiço que eles usaram na coleira já resolve, pode ser uma simples corrente, um pedaço de metal que corujas costumam usar para distinguir seus donos... eu vou fazer um esboço mais detalhado dos modelos. Vejamos, vocês disseram que temos três cachorros, certo? Bom, seria uma coleira. O mesmo para gatos . Aves e pássaros poderiam usar prendedores nas pernas, e eu posso criar modelos de acordo com os animais que formos identificando.

- Vamos fazer um registro dos animais para saber o que cada aluno tem - Rony também se aproximava, examinando os desenhos que ele fazia.

- Um senso, você quer dizer. - e continuava desenhando, encostando de leve o cotovelo na barriga de pansy e de Rony, indicando para se afastarem um pouco pois estavam tampando a luz que ele utilizava para desenhar - Cada aluno seria obrigado a registrar e relatar os animais que tem.

- Obrigar? - Florinda se manifestava pela primeira vez na reunião, a qual estava claramente sendo conduzida pelos quatro - Não acham que estão sendo duros demais? 

- Não. - Rony retomava a palavra - vocês se lembram do décimo dia de aula, em que nos explicaram que em determinadas situações, órgãos de saúde muitas vezes podem ter autoridade equivalente a dos lideres? E estamos lidando com a saúde dos alunos, em situações como a atual madame Pomfrey tem tanta autoridade quanto a do diretor, talvez até mais. Na verdade, durante o "Caso Kneen", ela tinha mais autoridade do que ele. 

- Se é assim - Luna rabiscava algumas linhas que considerou impróprias - então nós temos um problema bem maior, não é? Quer dizer... isso consta de séculos!

- É - Pansy se afastava de Chaz e retornava ao seu lugar - agora que você falou, os bruxos usam servos animais ao longo dos séculos, e essa tradição tem seguido em Hogwarts. Vamos ter problemas se de uma hora pra outra começarmos a limitar as espécies por aqui. Muita gente não vai gostar da idéia. 

- Não, não vai - Pomfrey abria sua gaveta, retirando algumas anotações de dentro dela - o ministro da Magia vai se opor, dizer que é um ato contra a história dos bruxos e tudo mais.

- Pode ser, mas a senhora mesma disse que muitas doenças antigamente foram causados por servos. - Luna se erguia, apoiando-se pesadamente na mesa - Imagine o número de bruxos que executavam rituais e misturavam seu sangue com o dos seus servos, e acabavam se infectando. Tem idéia do número de doenças um sapo pode carregar? Ou aqueles que empregam rituais nos quais precisam beber sangue contaminado? E a aula do professor Snape, então? Há alunos que são alérgicos a alguns dos ingredientes usados por ele, a senhora sabia disso?

- Estou ciente disso, Luna. Tenho o histórico médico de todos os alunos desta escola, sem exceção. Tipo sangüíneo, antecedentes, características positivas e negativas da corrente sangüínea.... tudo. Mas ainda assim, precisaremos de um bom argumento. 

- Algo que convença o ministro. - Chaz se erguia, encarando Rony.

- Que não deixe dúvidas sobre a necessidade do que queremos fazer - Pansy também se erguia, encarando o ruivo.

- Que não faça ele cair na nossa pele... não de cara - demora alguns segundos para Luna entender o raciocínio dos outros dois e se erguer também.

- Quem mais sabe sobre o incidente com Yoh? - a ficha tinha caído para Rony no exato momento em que Chaz o encarou. Era bastante óbvio o que todos queriam. Em verdade Chaz e Luna eram amigos de Yoh, mas Rony era cunhado dele, na verdade, era o que tinha mais chances de contar com a cooperação do mesmo.

- Fora da escola, praticamente ninguém. - falava Madame Pomfrey, não acompanhando o raciocínio deles. Aquilo estava deixando-a mais surpresa do que o esperado. Sabia que reunir um grupo daqueles poderia trazer surpresas e confusões, mas nunca imaginaria que eles aprenderiam a trabalhar/pensar em conjunto em tão pouco tempo.

- Ótimo, então faremos assim: Faremos um senso de todos os animais, catalogaremos cada espécie, dai apresentamos as espécies perigosas para o ministro da magia, e a senhora conta para ele sobre o "Caso Kneen".

- Caso? - ela suava frio - mas isso será terrível para a escola! Vocês tem idéia da repercussão disso tudo? Luna, na época você ainda não estudava aqui, mas há algum tempo atrás houve outro incidente no qual os alunos foram petrificados. Pois bem, não demorou muito para responsabilizarem o diretor pelo incidente e resolverem tirá-lo do carogo. Vai haver um rebuliço enorme, milhares de pais e mães irão querer vistoriar a escola e exigir providências!

- E não é isso o que estamos fazendo, tomando providências? - A Sonserina - colocava o braço por cima da cadeira, enquanto olhava para o teto, perdida em meio de pensamentos distantes.

- Melhor do que acontecer de novo, não acha? Quer dizer... - Luna jogava seu pergaminho por sobre a mesa - quantos alunos precisarão passar pelo mesmo para que ele nos ouça? Temos um caso pronto para apresentar, e se ele não concordar, será tão responsável quanto qualquer outro. 

- E se ele alegar que é um caso isolado, que não podemos limitar o número de animais aqui só por que um aluno foi afetado por um animal que quase não há aqui? Tirando Hagrid, que não entra na escola com seu cachorro, essa tal de Penélope que eu nunca vi e o outro cachorro, que fica escondido, Frudge dirá que é um caso isolado.

- Mas, madame Pomfrey - havia uma forte indignação no tom de voz de Rony, mas Pomfrey o interrompeu.

- Não estou contra vocês, sou a favor da idéia... mas convenhamos que Frudge não é ministro da magia por puro acaso do destino. Ele sofrerá muita pressão e, em matéria de argumentos, ele pode levar a melhor. 

- Certo, então vamos dar um passo de cada vez. Primeiro fazemos o senso de animais, depois apresentamos a proposta ao Frudge, mas... 

- Mas? 

- Vamos analisar cada animal... verificar se eles tem alguma... doença, moléstia ou outra coisa. Alguma infeção, qualquer outra coisa, que possamos usar para colocar no relatório. O instituto Londrino de Medi-bruxaria tem uma ala inteira para tratamento de animais, se bem me lembro. Podemos enviar as amostras para eles e aguardar por exames completos, assim teremos certeza de como anda a saúde dessa bicharada toda.

- Ok, tomei nota. - Luna fechava o tópico do pergaminho - E agora, nos podemos fazer o...

- Calma, gente. - Pomfrey arregalava os olhos diante daquela energia extra que os quatro emanavam - Um passo de cada vez. Sei que estão animados, mas temos que dar um passo de cada vez. Amanhã conversarei com o professor Dumbledore a respeito do senso e, se estiverem dispostos, posso conseguir isso para até o final da semana. 

- Seria até melhor se o fizermos no final de semana. - falava Chaz.

- Melhor que isso - Pansy completava - estipulamos um prazo para todos fazerem, assim ninguém tem a desculpa de que não teve tempo. Podemos destacar alguém para ficar aqui durante o dia nos intervalos das aulas, dai fazemos um rodízio a cada dia.

- Rodízio? - Florinda perguntava, curiosa com a palavra.

- É uma palavras que ouvi alguns trouxas dizerem uma vez. 

- Boa idéia, Pansy - Rony se toca do que acabara de dizer, nunca imaginou que elogiaria uma Sonserina.

- Obrigada .

- Estão liberados, nossa reunião acabou. Qualquer eventual mudança , eu pedirei gentilmente para nossa colega Florinda ir avisa-los.

- Boa noite madame Pomfrey , boa noite Florinda. - os quatro se erguiam.

- Boa noite. - Disseram as duas.

Todos foram para suas casas, cada um fazendo seus planos, cuidando de sua parte. Se tudo desse certo, no dia seguinte o professor Dumbledore avisaria aos alunos sobre o senso na parte da manhã e depois poderiam colocar seus planos em prática.

Em seguida, a análise dos animais e seu estado de saúde.

E depois... FRUDGE!!!!!

***

- Silêncio ! - Pediu o diretor, concedendo em seguida a todos um sorriso bondoso. - O que tenho a dizer para vocês hoje é algo muito importante, algo ligado a saúde de cada um que está presente neste salão. Devem ter percebido que hoje não recebemos o correio-coruja, o que havia se tornado um costume. Madame Pomfrey, a senhora poderia se erguer e esclarecer a todos nós a situação?

- Senhores, como já deve ser de conhecimento de todos, os agentes estudantis de saúde retornaram e desde já temos tomado providências para zelar pela saúde de cada aluno. Como primeira providência, venho informar que desde hoje até o prazo máximo de dez dias todo aluno terá que registrar quaisquer tipo de animal que seja de sua propriedade. No intervalo das aulas será comunicado o local para isso, mas é obrigação de todo aluno fazer o cadastro. Cada animal que freqüentar a escola será devidamente cadastrado, como parte do planejamento inicial de controle das condições de saúde da escola. E gostaria de avisá-los de que qualquer animal encontrado pelos corredores de Hogwarts sem identificação será entregue aos cuidados do nosso caro zelador, o senhor Filth - ela apontava para ele, o qual estava na porta, com um sorriso de um lado ao outro do rosto - o qual sabe como tratar animais "sem dono". 

Todos os alunos começaram a cochichar entre si , até que o salão é tomado por um total silêncio , e os professores se olham, não acreditando que aquela ali , parada na porta, era mesmo Sibila. Estranho, ultimamente ela estava saindo da torre com mais freqüência do que o usual.

- Teremos que fazer um senso? - Hermione olhava para Rony, quebrando o silêncio imposto por todos os presentes. 

- Isso. Terá que levar bichano, e vamos aproveitar para dar uma olhada na saúde dele. Vamos fazer um rodízio para cadastrar todos e ...

- E devo lembra-los - Rony se cala, percebendo que Madame Pomfrey ainda não tinha se sentado, pelo contrário, continuava com seu jeito rígido de sempre - que passados os dez dias, quais quer animais encontrados nas dependências da escola sem identificação ou não catalogados serão imediatamente entregues aos cuidados do zelador Filth, o qual sabe como cuidar deles. Pelos próximos cinco dias não receberemos corujas de fora da escola, pois estão sendo feitos preparativos para cuidar delas. Obrigado pela atenção, senhoras e senhores.

Aquilo era novidade. Cinco dias sem receberem corujas? E quanto aos assinantes do profeta diário? Ou os que aguardavam alguma correspondência importante? Ou até os que se acostumaram a receberem quitutes de casa?

Realmente aquilo já estava começando a se tornar bastante incomodo, de modo que vez ou outra os quatro agentes percebem olhares fuzilando-os pelas costas.

- Yoh, e o Karasu? - Padma conversava com ele, o qual estava sentado do seu lado.

- Vou registrá-lo, não tem problema, mas eu duvido que ele tenha alguma doença. Eu o levei ao veterinário nas férias e o mesmo não diagnosticou nada de ruim.

- Mesmo? - ela dava um sorriso - que bom, espero que ele fique bem. Acho que assim resolvem o seu problema, não é?

- Aham - ele respondia casualmente - obrigado por perguntar.

- De nada - e respondia com outro sorriso, fato que não passou despercebido por Miranda.

- Hmmm.... sei não...

- O que foi? - Carlos ouve o murmúrio da namorada e fica curioso.

- Anda tão "amiga" ultimamente, tão preocupada com "os outros"...

- Quem?

- Ninguém, amorzinho - e dava um tapinha em seu ombro, mandando um olhar furtivo para Ariel, a qual dá de ombros.

****

- Oi, é daqui que estão registrando os animais? - Neville apareceu na enfermaria, encontrando apenas madame Pomfrey. 

- É a terceira sala no fim do corredor, querido. 

- Obrigado - ele vai caminhando - olá, é aqui que... oi, Luna. 

- Oi, Neville. Veio cadastrar seu animal? 

- Sim, é o meu sapo.

- Bem, então vai me dizendo as características dele , e eu vou anotando. - Neville se sentou em frente a amiga e começou a dizer as características do sapo, Luna quase se partiu por dentro ao saber que Neville tinha o sapo desde que o bichinho era um girino.

- Obrigado, Luna.

- De nada, daqui alguns dias vamos fechar o registro dele em uma coleira, mas eu não sei como vamos fazer para colocar, mais para tudo tem um jeito. Me dá ele aqui, por favor - ela pega o sapo e o leva para dentro, aonde Neville a vê fazendo alguns testes junto com Florinda. Quando Neville vê elas com uma seringa, entra me pânico. 

- O que vão fazer?

- Só tirar uma pequena amostra de sangue dele, não se preocupe - dizia Florinda - temos que fazer alguns testes para ver a saúde do seu sapo. 

- Mas ele é saudável!

- Eu sei, Neville - dizia Luna - mas ele pode ser hospedeiro de uma doença - ela terminava de tirar o sangue - viu só? Foi rápido! Bem, já temos o seu cadastro. Em algum tempo vamos colocar uma coleira especial nele para você não o ficar perdendo, depois entramos em contato, ok? - ela dava uma piscadela para ele, o qual fica levemente corado.

Até sentiu vontade de conversar mais, de repetir para ela o quanto gostou de sua companhia no baile, de dizer mais uma vez que sentiu saudades dela durante as duas semanas nas quais esteve fora, mas ela de maneira sutil já tinha lhe dado um fora "amigável" na tentativa anterior, em que durante uma conversa, ela lhe conversou que não estava interessada em garotos no momento, que não queria tentar nada com ninguém mais sério do que uma amizade.

Talvez se ela tivesse jogado o Expresso de Hogwarts encima dele teria doído menos.

Provavelmente sim.

Draco apareceu na porta e, em seu ombro, estava Gwenhwyfar. Luna sorriu por dentro, ele e Yoh passaram por maus bocados quando a professora Jane arrastou eles pela orelha para outra sala.

- Vim...registrar minha coruja ...

- Claro... qual é o nome dela? 

- Gwenhwyfar.

- Que nome, heim! Estava de mal humor quando deu esse nome para ela? - E não apenas ela, como também Neville e Florinda riam descontroladamente de sua observação.

***

- Olá, eu gostaria de registrar minha Edwiges e... - ele fecha o cenho. 

Pansy 

Não lhe agradava ter que ficar ali com aquela subalterna do Malfoy. Nem um pouco.

- Claro. Sente-se, por favor. Acabaram-se os papeis das fichas, vou buscar mai , é só um instante.

- Eu espero...

- Aqui. Bem , farei as perguntas e você irá me responder.

********

- Eu trouxe o Pitichitinho. - Diz Gina segurando a coruja nas mãos , Chaz olha para a bola de penas que se remexia e piava sem parar.

- Tem certeza de que isso é uma coruja?

- Pelo menos é o que parece ser...

- Sabe qual é a espécie? 

- Boa pergunta. Mmeu irmão deve saber, acho... ouvi dizer que estão tirando sangue dos bichos...

- Desde o primeiro dia, se bem que eu me pergunto se isso seria seguro no seu caso, já que uma única gota deve fazer falta para esse bicho ai... onde o conseguiu? 

- Meu irmão ganhou de um amigo, pelo que me lembro.

- Já ouvi essa história antes... o corvo do Yoh não implica com ele, não?

- Como assim?

- Ah, bem, de querer ser o único intermedário entre as cartas que vocês trocam?

- Sabe que eu nunca pensei nisso antes? Se bem que o Karasu cuida muito bem das cartas, quase arrancou os dedos dos meus irmãos uma vez por que eles queriam ler uma carta minha.

- O Yoh deve ter ensinado isso para ele. 

- É? Dá pra ensinar truques assim para uma ave?

- Você não imagina o quanto...

***

- Olá, Pansy . 

- Oi, Kneen. Trouxe seu corvo? 

- Sim. Está com um belo sorriso, sabia? 

- Mesmo ? 

- Aham. Vejo que te fez bem esse curso. Você parece , sei lá, mais jovial, mais a vontade...

- Puxa, se o Draco me tratasse assim...

- Como disse? 

- Nada, não...

****

- Olá Rony, vim trazer o Canino.

- Sente-se, Hagrid. Vamos fazer a ficha do canino, mais tarde iremos lá, para ver os unicórnios.

- Mas eles não ficam comigo, só vem de vez em quando para me fazer companhia, assim como um monte de animais da floresta proibida. 

- Quantos você costuma trazer na escola vez ou outra? 

- Só o canino...

- Então, vamos registrar apenas ele. E vou pedir para você ficar de olhos para continuar evitando qualquer animal da floresta proibida de se mover pelos arredores da escola, certo? 

- Sem problema. 

***

- Oi, Pansy!

- Rika! Você tem um animal?

- Sim, o Spyker - um gato negro caminhava ao lado dela - ainda dá tempo? 

- Claro que dá! E obrigado por escreverem!

- Não foi nada.

- Vou fazer umas perguntinhas para por na ficha do Spyker, ok?

- Certo. - Rika pegou o gato no colo , e foi respondendo as perguntas de Pansy.

Quando se deram conta, eles haviam registrados vários animais, muitos mesmo, em dez dias, todos os animais de alunos estavam registrados e os animais dos professores também, as corujas da escola , todas ganharam identificações, assim como as corujas dos alunos.

E o numero de espécies na escola era enorme, de gatos a cobras, de sapos a águias. Alguns bastante nocivos, por sinal. 

- Bem - Rony se sentava à mesma, encarando os outros cinco presentes - temos o relatório final dos animais presentes na escola . Luna, por favor. 

- Aham. Segundo nossas anotações, o número total de animais na escola é de 3.200 animais que temos na escola, todos devidamente registrados, mas tem alunos que tem até 3 animais, eu achei isso o cumulo...

- Mas está escrito que apenas deve ser 1 animal por aluno. - Diz Pansy incrédula.

- Contamos também com os que pertencem a escola. 500 corujas, na verdade. Lembrem-se da lista de material escolar que recebemos e outras coisas? São muitos alunos para receber e muitas viagens, o número de corujas é enorme.

- E... - Florinda dava um tapa na testa, como se tivesse descoberto uma falha naquele relatório - como assim, 3.200? Cada aluno só pode ter um animal, sempre foi assim. 

- Eu andei pesquisando e descobri uma brecha nessa lei. - Todos olham para Chaz, surpresos com seu comentário. Brecha? - Cada aluno na verdade pode ter um animal, ENTRAR na escola com um, mas nada é dito sobre, bem, como eu posso dizer, "reproduções". Eu e Luna encontramos alguns ovos no corujal. Se foram as corujas ou os donos, eu não sei, mas não há nada na lei dizendo que você pode ter filhotes ... mas também não há nada contra , então não é proibido. E como geralmente vale a lei do "se não há nada contra isso, então é permitido"...

- Outra razão para o controle. - Rony se sentava próximo de Luna, rabiscando algumas palavras no pergaminho dela - Os animais podem se multiplicar desenfreadamente, e não temos como evitar isso. E levando-se em conta que as corujas perambulam para fora dos dominios de Hogwarts, imagine o que podem fazer em épocas de reprodução. 

- Já estão fazendo isso. E alguns animais, como os ratos, podem causar uma verdadeira infestação. Temos um total de 20 ratos, eles podem entrar em assoalhos, salas abandonadas e iniciarem uma verdadeira colônia por aqui! - falava Pansy, visivelmente preocupada - obviamente, me refiro aos ratos que foram registrados. Não acho que algum dono de uma rato fêmea queira correr o risco de perder os filhotes dela, sabe.

- Vamos por parte. Chaz, fez os desenhos? - perguntava Pomfrey.

- Aqui estão - ele entrega um prancheta com algumas folhas, as quais passam de mão em mão - fiz desenhos das coleiras de acordo com a anatomia dos animais. Nos casos de répteis, não é muito difícil. 

- E a coleira não sai? 

- Não. 

- Mesmo se fizerem isso de propósito? - Florinda olhava curiosa os desenhos.

- A não ser que seja um aluno muito habilidoso com más intenções, o que eu divido muito, não. - Luna tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios - Eu coloquei uma em Penélope, e o professor Lupin teve que levá-la a outro local para retirar aquilo. 

- Quanto isso vai custar? - a enfermeira-Chefe chega a um ponto principal da conversa.

- Ainda estamos analisando, mas é barato, a não ser que considere o número de alunos. O valor será repassado para eles, logicamente. - Rony continuava fazendo alguns rabiscos no pergaminho de Luna, a qual apontava para uma parte que aparentemente ele não havia visto antes, o que o faz fechar o cenho.

- Significa que a escola terá que comprá-las. Não sei se temos verba para isso.

- Eu posso comprá-las. - Pansy recebia toda a atenção da sala - Depois os alunos me reembolsam. Falando nisso, já enviamos as amostras de sangue, pelugem e penugem para o instituto Medi-bruxo de veterinária. Em alguns dias eles nos enviarão os resultados, com o estado de saúde de todos os animais.

- Acreditamos que alguns, apesar de não aparentarem estar doentes, possam ser hospedeiros de doenças. - falava Rony - a principio nenhuma doença grave, mas no caso dos gatos, eu espero sintomas de Raiva. Estamos um pouco preocupados com os ratos mas, uma vez que até agora não tivemos nenhum caso de Peste Bubônica, acredito que os resultados serão razoáveis.

- Agora estão liberados, vocês tem direito a uma tarde de folga depois de todo esse trabalho. Vão se distrair e ver se acham ninhos de ratos por ai. - Luna e Pansy se olharam e fizeram careta. - Vão logo antes que eu mude de idéia.

Os quatro saíram, enquanto Madame Pomfrey observava pela janela.

Aparentemente, o resultado sai aquém do esperado. Esperava apoio, não novas idéias. E que idéias eles tinham! Na verdade, as observações acerca da reprodução e das doenças a deixou impressioda.

Muito.

***

Dez minutos depois os quatro já haviam se dispersado pelos corredores. Pansy andava calmamente, até que passa por Draco. 

- Oi, Draquinho!

- Oi, Parkinson - e continuava sua caminhada. 

- Que canalha! - Rika parava ao lado dela - Escuta, eu já te disse que esse cara não vale o trabalho? 

- Já, mas...

- AI, Pansy... você não toma jeito mesmo, heim!

- O que eu posso fazer? Mas ele não dá a mínima pra mim!

- A culpa é sua. 

- Não era pra você dizer que ele não me notava? 

- Vem comigo - ela puxa a garota para o banheiro feminino, noo qual ninguém entrava.

- Escuta... aqui não é onde tem aquela fantasma chata? 

- Ah, não liga pra ela! - Murta apareceu do nada, parando em frente as duas meninas.

- Ninguém liga para mim, maltratem a Murta... Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá. - E passou direto por ambas e saiu do banheiro.

- Bem, como eu ia dizendo, você tem que parar de chamar ele de Draquinho.

- Mais...

- Deixa eu falar?!?!?

- Claro...

- Esqueça essa história de Draquinho, ouviu bem? Por aqui as pessoas só chamam ele de Malfoy, e alguns poucos, de Draco. Pra falar a verdade, posso contar nos dedos o número de pessoas que não o chamam pelo sobrenome, e olha que os professores só o chamam pelo sobrenome!

- Mas eu gosto de chamá-lo de Draquinho...

- Mas você acha que ele gosta?

- Bem... ele nunca disse que não gostava. 

- Vou mudar a pergunta: você acha que ele gosta de ouvir VOCÊ chamá-lo de Draquinho? 

- Eu... eu... eu - os olhos dela se encheram rapidamente de lágrimas, mas ela reprimiu - eu...

- Como imaginei. Pare de chamá-lo de Draquinho, a não ser que tenha um bom motivo, ok? 

- E qual seria esse bom motivo? 

- Você saberá na hora certa. 

- Tudo bem. É só isso? 

- Não. Pare de ser oferecida. 

- EU NÃO SOU OFERECIDA! 

- É, sim. 

- NÃO SOU!

- É, sim. 

- NÃO SOU, NÃO!

- É OFERECIDA, SIM! - Rika, que era mais alta que Pansy, a olhou com aquele olhar ameaçador de cima para baixo. Naquele instante, Pansy se lembrou do momento em que Draco mandou uma indireta para Thor, o novo apanhador da Sonserina, sobre ele namorar uma trouxa, e ao contrário dos demais alunos, ele não se intimidou, pelo contrário, com apenas um braço, ergueu seu draqui... digo, Draco pelo pescoço e o prensou contra a parede.

- Tá, eu sou - e dizia em um tom de voz quase que inexistente.

- Ótimo. Aceite isso e seja feliz. 

- Mas... quer dizer... você acha mesmo que eu sou uma oferecida?

- Todo mundo te acha uma oferecida, Pansy.

- Como é? Todo mundo quem? Eu quero saber!

- Todo mundo que já te viu ser esculachada pelo Malfoy e ainda assim você continuar na cola dele - ela viu a garota mudar de surpresa para profunda tristeza em sua face - desculpe, mas é a mais pura verdade. Você descaradamente assume que ama o Malfoy, mesmo que não diga com palavras, mas todo mundo sabe disso. Igualzinha a uma conhecida minha. Claro, ele é um grosso que não sabe tratar uma mulher. 

- Ele não é grosso!

- Não? Quantas palavras gentis ele já te disse? 

- Mas... ele não é meu namorado e....

- Precisa ser seu namorado para ter um pouco de educação com alguém da sua casa? Thor era um bruto, mas ele mudou. Não muito, mas mudou. 

- Você já o conhecia? 

- Ele teve alguns problemas com o pessoal lá da Corvinal anos atrás, mas isso não vem ao caso. A questão é que você é oferecida, sim. Se entrega por completo ao Draco, mesmo sabendo que ele não liga para você. 

- Mas não é o que chamam de amor? 

- Eu chamo isso de falta de amor próprio. Você é uma moça, Pansy. Tem 16 anos. Se o Malfoy não te dá o respeito que você merece, procure outro. 

- Ah, eu sei como é isso, as pessoas não me respeitavam, não gostavam de mim - Murta entrava pela janela - e no fim eu acabei assim e...

- Não ligue pra ela, Pansy. É só uma alma recalcada. 

- Recalcada? Buááá!!!!

- Não foi muita crueldade da sua parte? 

- Não, foi ela quem resolveu passar a "vida" em um banheiro. Se eu ficasse magoada assim toda vez que discutia com um garoto, estaria cheia de rugas. Como eu dizia, você tem a opção de procurar outra pessoa. Duvido que ninguém tenha te dado bola até então. 

- Eu... eu nunca percebi... mas eu gosto tanto dele e...eu não sei, eu...

- Tem que ter um pouco mais de amor próprio, Pansy. Vai ver é por isso mesmo que ele não te respeita, deve achar você... bem...

- O que? 

- Fácil demais. Imagino que ele deva gostar de mulheres difíceis, com charme, com personalidade. 

- E eu não tenho isso? 

- Se decidir que sua vida será baseada somente na dele, não. 

***

- Você sabia que a cada dia fica mais bela?

- É impressão sua. - Ela corou.

- Fica mais bela. - Ele a puxou pela cintura a trazendo para mais perto. - Te amo.

- Eu te amo muito. - Sussurrou ela , os dois se beijaram. - Rony...

- Sim?

- Sabe, estava pensando, a vida da voltas ... Nunca imaginei que namoraria você.

- Eu sonhei com isso. - Os dois sorriram.

- Você está diferente...

- Como? 

- Está diferente, não sei o que, mas tem algo de diferente em você. 

- Impressão sua. 

- Não, não é, não. Algo ... algo mudou em você, depois dessas duas semanas.

- Talvez seja porque eu deixei os livros de Hogwarts e sai em um lindo passeio.

- Rony Weasley, estou falando sério.

- Talvez seja porque eu sai, conheci gente nova, fiz amizades novas.

- Está mais maduro . 

- Você acha ? 

- Tenho certeza . Até sua feição mudou. Não está mais com rosto de garoto.

- É? Então acho que vou passar mais algumas semanas fora para ficar mais robusto!

- É sério! - ela dava um tapinha no ombro dele - seus olhos estão diferentes.

***

- THOR !!!!!!!!

- CHAZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!! - As duas se olharam e gritaram ao mesmo tempo. - PAREM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mesmo assim , eles pareciam não escutar , e lá estava os dois se atracando no chão, por apenas duas palavras mal colocadas no vocabulário do moreno de bandana vermelha. Ou seja, Chaz provocou o a fúria do Sonserino, Thor.

Thor apenas se ergueu e, virando Chaz, o imobilizou completamente contra a parede. 

- Fica calmo, esquentadinho. 

- Ora...

- Eu tenho paciência.

Cinco minutos depois, Thor ainda segurava Chaz contra a parede. 

- Está mais calmo agora? 

- Sim, dá pra me soltar? - ele larga Chaz - Obrigado . Você é um bruto, sabia? 

- E você é muito esquentadinho. Qualquer dia desses vai arrumar confusão das brabas por causa do seu gênio. 

- Sei, como aquela que você arrumou com a Cho, não é? 

- Não diga isso. Foi há anos atrás, não pode ficar me culpando pelo resto da vida só por causa de um desentendimento que eu tive com sua amiga. Na verdade, é imaturidade sua dizer tal coisa. 

Chaz ficou calado. Sabia que estava sem argumentos, não tinha como dizer mais nada. 

- Certo... desculpe. 

- Me desculpe por ter te imobilizado... mas você precisava se esfriar. 

- Certo - ele se despedia, e junto com Amanda saia dali.

- Você está bem, Chaz?

- Estou sim...desculpa ... mas as vezes o Thor me enche tanto...

- Sabia que você fica lindo brigando , mesmo que brigar seja algo não muito agradável? 

- Não gosto muito disso, mas ele as vezes sabe ser irritante com aquela pose de Superman.

- Quem? 

- Deixa pra lá. 

- Qual o seu problema com ele? 

- Ele andou aprontando com o pessoal lá há uns anos atrás, mas agora já está bem melhor. Digamos que, bem, ele é o motivo de Julieta ter ficado durante algum tempo se menosprezando.

- Mais o que ele fez para a Ju?

- Não vamos sobre isso, que tal se...

- Vai, me conta! O que ele fez para a Julieta?

- Bom... tipo assim ... as pessoas se enganam se acham que era só o Malfoy que ficava menosprezando os trouxas... sempre tinha um ou outro. O Thor era um pouco mais arrogante antes, mas depois do confronto que teve com a Cho, ele mudou um pouco. 

- Confronto? 

- Bem, você sabe, viu a chave de braço que ele me deu agora há pouco? Bem ... ele jogava antigamente no time de Quadribol da Sonserina, mas foi afastado por ser muito violento. A própria juíza disse isso. 

- Mais violento que os outros sonserinos? 

- Sim. Mas a questão não é essa. No jogo de estréia da Julieta, ela teve o azar de encontrar com o Thor. Ele massacrou ela. Thor Gama Maxwell, a "bomba" Sonserina.

- Como assim? 

- Ele é batedor, sabe . Ele tem uma técnica incrível : quando ele rebate um balaço na direção de alguém, ele não erra o alvo. A não ser que um outro batedor intercepte, adeus alvo. Ele ficou o jogo todo jogando poses de invencível, minando a moral do nosso time, até que ele mandou um tremendo de um balaço na Julieta. Ela estava em duvida sobre deter a goles ou se desviar do balaço, e se deu mal na sua escolha. Se hoje ela tem uma agilidade incrível, é por que ficou traumatizada de ser atingida. Depois do jogo teve uma discussão entre os times, mas não adiantou de nada. A Cho ficou muito irada e foi tirar satisfações com o Thor, ainda mais por que o time da Sonserina em massa ficou dizendo que era isso que dava colocarem sangue-ruim no time, daí você sabe, a Ju ficou com muito medo depois disso. Bem, a Cho foi tomar satisfações com ele, se me lembro bem. Eles brigaram. Foi uma luta violenta, sabe. Quer dizer, a Cho... bom, eu pensei que só iria ver aquelas coisas nos filmes, mas nunca imaginei que veria pessoalmente uma praticante de Wu Shu.

- Wu Shu?

- Kung fu Acrobático. Uma espécie de luta de trouxas. Os aurores não tem técnicas de combate? É algo parecido. Mas o Thor era, ou melhor, é versado em combate armado e desarmado. Ele está na Inglaterra fazendo intercâmbio, mas seus pais são Nórdicos. Lembra das histórias dos bárbaros sanguinários do passado? Thor descende deles e ... bem, a luta nunca terminou, por que os professores separaram os dois. Quase foram expulsos. 

- E agora ele namora a Cassie, que é trouxa?

- Para você ver como o mundo é grande e dá voltas.- Chaz sorriu e se encostou na parede, segurando Amanda pela cintura. - O que você fez hoje , minha fada?

- Nada de muito útil... tinha que falar com a Gina mais ela evaporou. Aliás, nos últimos dias ela tem evaporado, se bem que uma vez eu a vi na sala da professora Kneen estudando. .Sabe. - Amanda ajeitou a bandana dele.- Você fica um gatinho com essa bandana vermelha!

- Ah, é ? - Chaz a beijou, os dois estavam se beijando quando escutaram passos no corredor.

Luna vinha correndo, mais diminuiu a velocidade bem encima do casal , o inevitável aconteceu e o estrondo foi inigualável.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ DOIDA, LUNA?!?!?!?

- Bem.... é que eu estava distraída... e acabei não vendo vocês!

- Luna, da para sentar no chão e não na minha perna?

- Claro Amanda, desculpa.

***

- E Então, o que mais eu tenho que fazer? 

- Ignore-o. 

- Não vou conseguir!

- Finja que não está dando bola para ele. Ele te menospreza por que você se entrega facilmente. Deixa ele perceber que você não tá dando mais bola pra ele, que ele vai ficar ciumento. 

- E isso funciona, é? 

- Claro que funciona! Bom, agora eu vou sair deste banheiro e você trata achar um menino para conversar, menos o Draco.

********

Chaz e Amanda saíram daquele corredor , e Luna vez ou outra olhava para trás, estava aliviada. Mas, fazer o que, gostava de provocar a "Penélope". Mas uma mão no seu ombro fez ela congelar, a mesma virou lentamente para trás esperando pelo pior, mas abriu um sorriso.

- PAI !!!!!!!!!

- Oi, filha. 

- Senhor Fletcher? - Chaz o encarava. Tinha visto a foto dele, fora o Auror que capturou um dos comensais do Lord das Trevas.

- Sim. Bem crianças, eu preciso falar com Dumbledore, vocês me levariam até a sala dele?

- Claro, pai! Nós levamos o senhor! - Amanda e Chaz se olharam e acompanharam a amiga e o pai dela até a sala do diretor.

- É aqui - eles pararam na escada. 

- Ótimo, se me dão licença...

- Pai... eu queria tanto ficar com o senhor...

- Eu sei, filha, mas... é que eu tenho que tratar de assuntos com ele e... ah, tudo bem, vem comigo - ele pega a menina no colo, a passagem se abre e ambos sobem, deixando o casal para trás .

***

- O que foi dessa vez ?

- Tudo, Sirius. Tudo. - Harry encarou o homem a sua frente. - Me diz, o que eu tenho de errado?

- Sua vontade de ser o primeiro, mesmo que você nunca o perceba, acaba acontecendo.

- Definitivamente não da para conversar com você.

- Não seja mal educado, Harry. Só estou querendo te ajudar. 

- Desculpe, não queria ser rude com você. Mas tudo dá errado! E pra piorar, o demente do Kneen conseguiu me esculachar pior do que o Malfoy. Ficou falando umas besteiras depois de dar o braço e tudo mais pela Gina. 

- Ele disse isso?

- Sim, quando o Draco fez um lance muito alto, ele disse que dava o braço. 

- Bem... temos que admitir que ele sabe jogar alto... e blefar, também.

- Blefar?

- Claro. O que pensou?

- Ele ficou disputando comigo, sempre dobrando minha aposta e... blefe?

- Quanto o Draco apostou?

- Eu não sei, sai do salão antes do final, mas algo na casa dos bilhões...

- E você acha que ele tinha tudo isso?

- Bem, ele é rico, não é?

- Sim, mas não é como se ele andasse com tanto dinheiro no bolso assim.

- Mas ele pode pedir um empréstimo para o pai, digo, pode mandar buscar em seu cofre, não pode?

- Ele é menor de idade, assim como você. A fortuna de Draco está sob a responsabilidade de seus pais. Seja lá quanto ele tenha, não pode tirar um tostão até que atinja a maior idade.

- Quer dizer que isso vale para a fortuna do Kneen também? Mesmo que ele oferecesse um trilhão, não poderia pagar?

- "Se" ele tivesse tal quantia, obviamente.

- Eu não acredito que fui enganado!

- Pois é, mas poderia ser pior, vai que você faz um lance grande demais e ele resolve desistir? Ao menos bocê soube quando parar.

Remo entrou na sala e nem reparou nos dois, foi logo se jogando na cadeira. Harry e Sirius apenas se olharam, tinha algo de estranho com o Aluado.

- Harry, saia. Preciso conversar com o Remo. - O menino saiu da sala , e Sirius se sentou na frente do amigo. - O que houve?

- Mudungus está aqui. 

- Mas isso é ótimo! Ele veio trazer minha anistia, certo? Não vou mais precisar me esconder na forma de cachorro, e aquela professora maluca não vai mais querer me castrar!

- Ele veio sim trazer sua anistia ... a Luna ficou tão feliz quando viu ele...

- E por que não ficaria? Afinal, ELE é o PAI dela. - Remo olhou torto para Sirius. - Calma lá, irmão! Pai é quem cria, pois fazer é fácil...

- Você tem razão. Você, a Arabella... enfim todos tem razão.

- E ai, vamos fazer o que para comemorar minha liberdade? Tira isso da cabeça, anda! Ficar se remoendo por isso não vai dar em nada. Olha só como ela está bem, alegre, bagunceira, cheia de vida... igualzinha a mãe! Vamos, não é hora para ficar se remoendo pelo passado, você tomou a decisão que considerou como sendo a melhor, não tem culpa. E se me lembro bem, você nem mesmo sabia da existência dela há até pouco tempo atrás.

***

Rony estava no salão enquanto Hermione dava comida em sua boca. O mesmo estava um pouco corado, e ficava ainda mais quando encarava Hermione. Na verdade, conforme alguns de seus amigos prestaram atenção, Rony tentava ao máximo não encarar Hermione e, quando o fazia, ficava cada vez mais rubro. Ela, por sua vez, estava com um sorriso invejável, uma expressão de "A vida é boa, a vida é bela, viva Woodstock". Vez ou outra uma das garotas da Grifinória olhavam para Rony e davam um risinho bem baixo, deixando-o ainda mais nervoso. 

Mas que diabos, será que elas sabiam o que ele ... não, melhor nem pensar nisso. Ainda estava com um pesar e um receio enorme na mente, melhor não pensar no que ele e Hermione acabaram de fazer. Tinha que procurar algo para prestar mais atenção, o que realmente ocorre quando ele ergue uma de suas sobrancelhas. 

E Neville. E Simas. 

E James, também. 

E Michael. 

Hermione torceu o pescoço. Só tiveram tal reação quando a professora Jane entrava na sala, já que os meninos viviam babando por ela. Hormônios, ela se lembrava. Tinha que admitir, a professora Kneen era uma mulher muito bonita e tinha um corpo mais, aham, "turbinado" do que o de qualquer um delas, na verdade, servia para espantar a idéia de que todas as bruxas eram velhas e ruguentas. Ainda bem! Não iria gostar de ficar baixinha e vesga quando fosse mais velha. Será que conseguiria ser tão esbelta quanto a professora Kneen? 

TOMARA QUE SIM!!!

Mas ela não estava ali. Era sábado, ela fora para casa, só haviam alunos e...

Ela olha. Havia uma garota entrando no salão. A roupa era uma roupa comum, com a manga do ombro um pouco caída, e o casaco amarrado na cintura. Tinha que admitir que era uma garota bem apessoada e que sabia improvisar um bom visual com roupas comuns, mas não a reconhecia. 

Nem mesmo quando ela se sentou na mesa da Corvinal, ao lado da artilheira Miranda. Quem seria? Não se lembrava de ter visto aquela garota antes - o que a faz dar um beliscão em Rony, o qual estava olhando demais para ela. O mesmo vira o rosto envergonhado, encarando a expressão séria de Hermione. Não era algo tão escancarado assim, mas podia jurar que aquilo fora um principio de ciúmes e, considerando o "salto" que o relacionamento de ambos acabara de dar, era melhor ele tomar mais cuidado com suas ações.

Muito cuidado.

- E ... - Carlos olhava de lado - quem é sua amiga, Miranda? - ele apontava para a garota - eu a conheço? 

- Pansy Parkinson, da Sonserina. - Miranda sorriu. - Oi Pansy , tudo bem?

- Tudo bem, e com você, Miranda?

- Está tudo ótimo! Como foi o curso, já que mal tivemos temo de conversar?

- Foi ótimo, vou contar tudo nos mínimos detalhes. - ele começava a conversar animadamente com Miranda, Ariel e Julieta. Pouco depois Rika aparecia no corredor e se sentava ao lado dela, com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Conseguiu tirar aquele visual horrivel que Pansy tinha, dando-lhe um ar mais jovial e "teen", e só precisou de um pouco de maquiagem para retirar os efeitos do dia-a-dia e algumas roupas novas. Incrível o que um pouco de toque feminino é capaz de fazer, não?

***

- O que aquela estúpida esta fazendo na mesa da Corvinal?

- Eu que vou saber Draco. - Diz Goyle comendo. - Puxa, eu nem a reconheci! 

- Você deveria deixar de ser idiota, Malfoy. A Pansy está bem grandinha para escolher com quem conversar.

- Cale a boca, Maxwell ... - Thor, o qual estava do outro lado da mesa, fitou os olhos do loiro. - Que foi?

- Diga a verdade, você está se remoendo de raiva por causa da Weasley e do Kneen terem saido juntos no baile ...e mais agora com a Pansy, que pelo visto está abrindo suas asinhas...

- Não diga bobagens, Maxwell. E cadê sua namoradinha sangue-ruim? Não prefere se sentar com ela?

- Não fale muito, Malfoy ... eu posso perder o controle fazer você "baixar" na ala hospitalar.

- Acha que eu tenho medo de você? 

- Acha que eu tenho medo do seu pai? - Thor sorria - enquanto seus antepassados brincavam de construir castelos, os meus invadiam e tomavam posse dos reinos do norte, Malfoy. Não me confunda - ele colocava a mão sobre o ombro de Draco, o mesmo com uma gota de suor na testa. De todos, Thor era um dos que não se deixava intimidar facilmente. 

- Ora... mas ela deveria estar aqui, e não lá!

- É? E... por que? Não me parece que você ligue para ela. Na verdade, Draco ... você liga para alguém além do seu próprio umbigo? 

- Consigo ver sim , muito bem.... - e olhava para uma outra pessoa em especial no salão - bem melhor do que você imagina...

***

- Nossa ! É você mesma, Pansy? - Ariel ajeitava um pouco a gola dela - Que mudança!

- É... nada que eu não possa fazer - Rika tinha um ar de vitória no rosto.

Ela nem vira o rosto, apenas olha de rabo de olho para a mesa da Sonserina, aonde percebe claramente que Draco volta e meia a olhava e resmungava. 

E Não é que deu certo? Mas será que ele estava resmungando por ciúmes ou por ela estar ali? Da últimas vez que um sonserino se meteu com um corvinal, deu no que deu. Hmmm, como estaria o Crabbe? Tinha que se lembrar de escrever para ele qualquer hora.

Ela olhava Yoh, um pouco longe dela, mas na mesma mesa, e em seguida, para a Weasley, na mesa da Grifinória. 

Eram mesmo verdadeiros os boatos? Não fazia sentido... mas fazia se o que Rika disse era verdade E não era ela a garota que amava descaradamente o Potter? 

Seria mesmo verdade que, quando ela passou a ignorá-lo, o Potter se interessou nela? 

Se fosse assim... seria possível que seu Draquinho a olhasse com interesse? 

***

- Gina , não vai lá falar com o Yoh? - Perguntou Amanda.

- Você não vai lá falar com o Chaz? - Disse Gina sem expressões.

- Amiga , o que você tem? Preocupada com o jogo contra a Sonserina amanhã? 

- Um pouco, mas... sei lá, ultimamente tem baixado um clima ruim por aqui. Tenho um mal pressentimento. 

- Sem disposição para o jogo? 

- Não, totalmente pronta... e você, nervosa? Amanhã é seu primeiro jogo. Aliás, da Mione, do Rony, do Neville, da Anne como artilheira... nervosa? 

- Mais ou menos. Sempre joguei com o meu irmão e alguns amigos dele, e eles jogavam bem pesado, mas - ela aproxima a face ainda mais de Gina, diminuindo sua voz - eu não sei, sabe. Quer dizer, todo mundo está treinando, se esforçando... mas eu não tenho lá muita confiança no Harry como capitão do time, sabe.

- Ele é o mais experiente de todos, Amanda. É a escolha mais natural, oras. 

- Não sei, não.

- Um jogo é um jogo, Amanda Wood. Deixe suas desavenças pessoas para outro momento e...

- Não é isso, eu... é a posição que ele ocupa, a de apanhador. Todas as posições apresentam seu grau de dificuldade, ainda mais se você ainda por cima tiver que coordenar uma equipe, mas sendo ele justamente o apanhador... Olívio sempre dizia que o apanhador é o pior jogador para ser capitão, e só agora eu estou começando a entender.

- Tudo vai dar certo, mas eu ainda não entendi qual é a sua preocupação.

- Estou preocupada com o fato de que provavelmente perderemos o capitão durante o jogo. Ele terá que estar concentrado no pomo, não em nós.

***

- Bem, se me dá licença ... até mais, Pansy - Yoh se ergue da mesa, saindo do salão principal e, no caminho, dando um tapinha nas costas de Chaz, de modo que o mesmo ser ergue e vai junto dele. 

- Que foi? - ele perguntava enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores . 

- Não quer falar com a Amanda? 

- Quero, mas acho que ela não está se sentindo bem hoje e...

- Amanhã eles jogam contra a Sonserina. 

- Ela deve estar super concentrada, então. 

- Também, mas o motivo é outro. Se elas se sentassem conosco, iriam dizer que nós atrapalhamos o raciocínio delas. 

- Que absurdo!

- Eu sei, tive o mesmo problema no ano passado, mas deixa pra lá. Como vocês dois tem ido? 

- Relativamente bem. 

- Relativamente? Não está certo disso? 

- Eu estou, mas ela...

- Acha que ela não te ama? 

- Não, disso eu tenho certeza, sei que a Amanda não me ama. Não tenho ilusões quanto a isso. Ela gosta de mim e está começando a confiar em mim, é diferente de realmente amar. 

- Isso te chateia? 

- Nem um pouco. Não se nasce o amor de uma hora pra outra, você sabe que não. Ela ... ela ainda tem uma ferida no coração por causa do antigo namorado, sabe. 

- Crabbe. 

- Ele mesmo. 

- Irritado com ele? 

- Como posso odiar alguém que nem conheço? Ele foi ele, eu sou eu. Se ele a magoou... isso é problema dele, é ele quem tem que dar satisfações a ela. Quanto a mim, eu só posso ajudá-la a superar isso, me dedicar por completo. Ela gosta de mim, tem um carinho , afeto e confiança enorme, gosta da minha companhia, e eu gosto dela... mas ainda falta algo para isso virar amor. 

- Também passei por isso. A Gina era gamada no Potter. Eu achava ela uma gracinha, e então ...

- Você resolveu investir, pra ver no que dava. 

- Bom... funcionou, não foi? 

- Se me lembro bem, duas semanas antes quando as aulas começaram você já andava de olho nela. Por que não começou antes? 

- Sabe que eu não sei? Acho que foi por causa do teste. Não sei por que, mas depois daquilo, me senti bem mais confiante, cheio de mim... quase fui expulso pelo Snape, entende. Depois daquilo, era como se nada mais fosse impossível, então eu olhei para trás, me fiz de desentendido com o Carlos e perguntei se aquela era a caçula Weasley. Linda como sempre. 

- Dai você se levantou, com a cara e a coragem, e foi puxar um papo. Dai se conheceram, ficaram amigos, você a levou para passear, incluiu ela em seu grupo de amigos e tudo mais...

- Você entendeu.

- Sabe, Yoh, o Potter...

- Eu não sou cego, Chaz. 

- Não queria se rude, desculpe.

- Também não queria ser grosseiro. Mas eu não sou cego nem surdo. Sei muito bem que o Potter anda de olho na Gina. Sei também que o Draco tem uma queda por ela.

- Mesmo? 

- Sim, só que o problema do Draco é mais uma atração, pelo que eu descobri. Ela está tomando proporções cada vez mais belas, e isso o atrai. 

- então, não é amor o que ele sente ? 

- Você ama Amanda, ela está apaixonada por você. Se investir bem, ela vai te amar do fundo do coração. Draco não tem nenhum dos dois, ele só tem atração, e eu não o culpo, na verdade, é muito educado da parte dele não ir além disso. Ele não é o único que se sente atraído pela Gina mas, ao contrário de alguns, ele não fica dando encima dela, tem ao menos o respeito de não ficar dando encima da namorada dos outros. 

- Potter. 

- Exato. Ele sente uma atração por ela. Poderia até dizer que está apaixonado, mas acho que é atração, mesmo. 

- Mas... por que agora? Por que não antes? 

- Ele não percebeu antes a bela moça que ela se tornou e... bem, ele devia achá-la fácil demais. 

- Jura? No duro? 

- Ora ... convenhamos, se uma garota ficasse direto no seu pé, dizendo alto e claro que gosta de você e quer ficar com você, o que faria? 

- Não sei... acharia isso muito melento, que ela era muito grudenta e não tinha amor próprio ? 

- Isso. A escola toda sempre soube da paixão que ela tinha pelo Potter, isso não é novidade nenhuma. Mas veja só, ela estava pronta para amá-lo incondicionalmente pelo resto da vida... até que uma pessoa resolveu se aproximar dela, uma pessoa que não a via como menina, como seu irmão, mas como a bela moça que havia se tornado. 

- E depois disso, as pessoas ao verem ela com namorado perderam a visão de menininha que ela tinha, e passaram a vê-la como moça... dai o Potter foi um deles, não? 

- Era inevitável. Sabia que ele sempre passa as férias com o Rony? 

- Não... eu entendo. O que vai fazer a respeito? 

- Se eu desse bola pra cada sujeito que olha para a Gina, eu teria um derrame cerebral de ciúmes. 

- Mas ele é o Potter, lembre-se de que ela já gostou dele, isso não te preocupa? 

- Nem um pouco. Se eu acreditasse que ela ainda gosta dele, não estaríamos juntos. 

Ambos entram na sala da Corvinal e vão até seus dormitórios. Chaz pega sua prancheta e seus lápis, Yoh pega de sua mochila alguns ingredientes que surrupiou da cozinha. 

Cinco minutos depois, Chaz estava na sala comunal desenhando, enquanto que Yoh batia a mistura que fez, enquanto esperavam pelas meninas. O Desenho de Chaz tomava belas formas, na verdade, uma forma imaginária que ele visualizou, na qual ele e Yoh, junto das meninas, estavam sentados na sala comunal da Grifinória. 

- Você desenha bem, Chaz - dizia Yoh, olhando de longe para o desenho. 

- Pura prática, nada demais. Isso ai é o que eu estou pensando que é? 

- Pode ser. Gosta de Milk-shake?

- Não é a minha bebida favorita, mas gosto. Isso ai é pra dar força pra elas? 

- Mais ou menos. Amanhã é o jogo, então é como um "boa sorte" adiantado. E esse desenho? 

- Pra levantar o ânimo delas, também. Gosto de captar os sentimentos das pessoas. 

- Devia usar tintas mágicas, poderia ficar melhor. 

- Eu sei... mas eu quero me aperfeiçoar a ponto de deixar a pintura tão boa que mesmo que os personagens nela não se movam, ainda assim eu consiga passar a vida e o retrato das pessoas. Me dá um gole? 

- Não - dizia duramente - espera elas chegarem. 

- Escuta, seria muita indelicadeza da minha parte perguntar por que nos últimos dias você e dona Jane não tem se...

- Sim, seria.

- Ok, não vou mais perguntar. O que acha do jogo de amanhã? 

- Bem ... você sabe, é um time novo o da Grifinória...

- Mas isso não conta, afinal, muitos ali já jogavam Quadribol em suas casas há anos. 

- É diferente. Eu e Carlos apostamos corridas na fazendo do meu pai há anos, mas não é a mesma coisa que participar de corridas de verdade, como a grande corrida anual da Suécia. 

- Vai participar esse ano novamente? 

- Vou . Carlos e James também. 

- Como é? De onde ele tirou essa idéia? 

- Ele gostou tanto de ver a gente correndo ano passado que se empolgou. 

- Madame Hooch sabe disso? 

- Depois que ficou sabendo de Julieta, não teve ressaltavas.

- Ahhhh .... mas voltando ao assunto, acha que terão dificuldades?

- O time da Grifinória é bem novo, você sabe. Mas vamos analisar as coisas por esse lado, Chaz: muita gente ali já praticava antes, certo? Tem a Anne, que era a reserva da Gina no ano passado e só jogou nos treinos, temos Amanda, irmã de Olivio Hooch, o que me lembra... já voou com ela?

- Não, mas você me deu uma excelente idéia.

- Assistir a lua cheia encima de uma vassoura é uma sensação adorável, ainda mais quando você tem a pessoa certa do seu lado.

- Já fez isso?

- Aham. As vezes eu e Gina ficamos até tarde do lado de fora do castelo só para curtir a noite, sabe. Quando a gente voa o mais alto possivel, vendo o castelo tão pequeno lá embaixo, a luz com sua luz magestosa como sempre... mas voltando, Eu acho que o time da Grifinória está bem servido. Tem a Amanda, Irmã do Grande Olivio, temos a Gina que já provou que é uma grande goleira, tem a Anne que não é tão novata assim, tem o Rony, o que me faz perguntar se ele joga tão bem quanto a Gina, disso eu não sei.

- Ouvi falar que o Neville é péssimo voando.

- Disso eu não sei, mas o que não entra na minha cabeça é a idéia da Hermione como artilheira.

- Ela deve ter recebido incentivo do namorado, simples.

- Justamente. Só espero que eles sobrevivam ao primeiro jogo.

- Ah, não esquenta. Sei que geralmente muitos jogadores desistem depois de uma derrota na estréia, mas o time está bem estruturado.

- Só espero que eles saibam agir em equipe na hora do desespero e não se deixarem ser tomados pelo individualismo.

- Individualismo? De quem?

- Do Potter.

- Ah, qualé! Eles venceram durante anos seguidos, acha mesmo que ele não saiba liderar?

- Bem, iremos descobrir, não acha?

- E o que te faz pensar que você é a pessoa mais adequada para julgar a capacidade dele?

- Quem irá julgar a capacidade dele como líder serão os membros do time, não eu... e eu aprendi isso da pior forma possivel, ou por acaso se esqueceu que eu quebrei quase todos os ossos do meu corpo? - e dava uma batida em seu ombro, imitando com a boca um som de algo se partindo.

- Nem me fale, saiu uma foto no profeta diário, sabia?

- E acha que eu não vi? Eles bateram a foto do momento em que eu fui atingido até a hora em que meu corpo parava de girar no chão! Nossa, eu ainda não acredito que sai vivo! Como é que Dona Hooch deixa James e Rika participarem? Toma, continua batendo - ele entrega a vasilha de Milk-shake para Chaz, enquanto se dirige para a entrada da sala da corvinal, conforme havia conbinado com as garotas.

Amanda e Gina viram Yoh na entrada da torre da Corvinal e apuraram o passo ambas entraram e Amanda se sentou ao lado de Chaz.

- Bem , eu fiz algo . - Ele toma "delicadamente" das mãos de Chaz, que olha torto para Yoh , a vasilha de Milk-shake. - Algo que vocês iram gostar.

- Que gostoso, o que é isso? - perguntava Amanda.

- Chamamos de Milk-shake.

- Que bom! O que é isso, lindinho? - Amanda tentava olhar, mas Chaz escondia a prancheta - ah, deixa eu ver ! - ela se debruçava, tentando tomar a força o desenho incompleto.

- Não, quando eu estiver pronto eu lhe mostro.

- Ah, lindinho! Deixa eu ver! - Yoh e Gina estavam apenas olhando a cena, tentando não rir da imitação de criança pidona que Amanda fazia.

- Toma seu Milk-shake enquanto eu tento acabar o desenho.

A curiosidade de Amanda foi mais forte, de modo que ela acabou caindo por cima de Chaz, tentando tomar o desenho, ambos rolando pelo chão. Quando se deu conta, Amanda estava com a prancheta na mão, e Chaz com uma delas nos glúteos da namorada... 

- Ahh! Desculpe! - ele se erguia, afastando-se um pouco - eu... desculpe, não tive a intenção - dizia, percebendo o quanto ela havia ficado envergonhada. Yoh se afogou com a saliva pois não queria rir Já Gina....

- Hehehehe , que pouca-vergonha é essa, Amanda?. - A morena se levantou e colocou as mãos na cintura e ficou encarando Gina.

- Nem vou responder. - Chaz estava roxo de vergonha.

Amanda cobria o busco com a prancheta, como se ele estivesse descoberto, olhando os desenhos pelo canto dos olhos. 

O time da corvinal - Hmm, ele e uma garota idêntica a Parvati, a qual ela identificou como sendo Padma Pátil, apareciam no desenho, o que a faz lembrar-se dele ter comentado que era o reserva da Corvinal - Yoh e Gina - mas aquilo realmente estava bom, ela podia jurar que o sorriso de Gina estava ofuscando todo o desenho - alguns professores - impressionante como ele conseguiu captar a essência das personalidades, podia jurar que estava encarando o professor Remo - e...

- Essa ... sou eu? - ela o encarava, curiosa - sou eu mesma? 

- Sim - ele se aproximava, mostrando a ela em um belo vestido, dançando com um rapaz sem rosto, o qual estava vestido como um príncipe - é um desenho incompleto meu.

- Está lindo, sabia?. - E, sem perceber, ela se senta no colo do namorado, o qual ficou com as maçãs do rosto meio rosadas.

Rosadas não... vermelhas, mas muito vermelhas.

- Não sei, estava sem inspiração na hora.

- Mesmo assim, ficou lindo - ela vira o rosto e, quando se dá conta, estavam trocando um beijo apaixonado.

- Bem, Gina, percebeu que estamos segurando vela?

- Percebi. - Gina estava sorrindo, era bom ver que a amiga estava novamente como sempre foi. Que bom que ela conseguiu arrumar alguém que gostasse, alguém a altura. A mesma estava com a sua auto-estima bem baixa desde o ano passado, ficava feliz por vê-la exalando tanta alegria.

Eles se afastam, indo para perto da janela. Gina se apoiava na mesma, com Yoh a abraçando. Perdera a conta das vezes em que ficou a admirar a lua com ele.

- Vou torcer por você amanhã. 

- Obrigada. 

- Está preocupada, não está? 

- É.. não sei, é como se dessa vez fosse diferente, sabe. 

- Hmm, entendo...

- Mesmo? - ela se vira para ele, encarando seus olhos acinzentados. 

- Sim... sente que a vitória já não é tão importante, não é? 

- Sabe... depois de anos vencendo o campeonato, ano passado fomos derrotados pela Corvinal e... bem, sei lá, acho que o que realmente importou foi que conseguimos quebrar o jejum contra a Sonserina, e depois foi a vez da Corvinal. Não sei bem dizer, mas vencer deixou de ser tudo, acho que agora o que importa é competir, mesmo.

- Bem, é só um jogo. O que importa sempre é competir. Não podemos definir isso como rumo para nossas vidas. Mas tome cuidado com o Thor, ok? 

- Ok. - ela o beijava - acha que ele será tão impiedoso? 

- Não duvide. Ele pode ter mudado, mas no campo de Quadribol, ele faz o que é preciso fazer, nem que para isso precisasse derrubar a própria namorada. 

- Mesmo? 

- Não me leve a mal... mas é o que eu faria se fosse necessário. E lembre-se de avisar ao Rony para ele pensar duas vezes antes de rebater diretamente um balaço dele, pois virá com potência total

- Entendi, Entedi. Não se preocupe, já passamos por coisas piores, não será um sonserino valentão que irá nos assustar. - Gina olhou para o jardim , e viu uma menina com os cabelos brancos , acompanhando um homem até uma das carruagens.

***

- Tchau pai.

- Até o natal, filha.

- O senhor não podia ficar mais um pouco? - ela fazia uma cara de choro.

- Não posso, já esta tarde, filhota - o mesmo passava a mão em seu cabelo - ficou bom esse corte, sabia? 

- É, foi a Morgana quem fez. Ah, eu tirei uma foto do baile, depois eu mando para o senhor! 

- Mesmo? Arrumou um par, é? Nossa, minha menina está crescendo, já deve estar cheia de rapazes no seu encalço - ele sorria, enquanto a erguia e a abraçava.

- Tá me deixando encabulada! - ela ficava levemente corada - É só um amigo! 

- Claro que é...

- Pai !

- Desculpe, falando nisso, seu próximo jogo é depois do natal, é? 

- É... mas o próximo eu vou vencer!

- Vencer não é tudo, filha. 

- Eu sei... mas já tô cheia de não ver a minha casa ganhar nada! 

- Bem... se você estiver disposta a dar o melhor de si pelo seu sonho, então é verdadeiro. 

- O que quer dizer? 

- Uma mulher me disse isso, anos atrás. Era uma amiga, mas significa que se você estiver realmente disposta a dar o melhor de si pelo que realmente acredita, então seu desejo é verdadeiro, e não fruto de uma excitação ou vontade repentina. 

- Nossa... como o senhor é sábio, papai! 

- Eu tento. Bom, tenho que ir. 

- Ahhh!!! Fica, por favor... porfavorporfavorporfavorpororporfavorporfavorporfavor!!!!

- Ai - ele a encara, aqueles belos olhos, aquele sorriso de quem não aceitava um não estampado, aquele abraço carinhoso - está bem, mas só por essa noite, ok? 

- IIIIUUUUPIIIII!!!!

- Vamos, tenho que enviar uma carta para sua mãe... ela vai me matar ...

- Vai nada, ela ama o senhor - dizia, enquanto andava agarrada a ele pelos caminhos da escola. 

***

- Esses livros, tenho que devolver para madame Pince antes que ela me enforque!

- Remo! Ô, Remo ! - O professor se virou e deu um sorriso cansado ao homem que o chamava.

- Oi Mundungus, como vai?

- Tudo ótimo. Como está? 

- Bem. Falou com Dumbledore? 

- Sim, a propósito, é melhor Sirius não aparecer por aqui nos próximos dias, entende. O Frudge já anda irritado com o Dumbledore, ainda mais se souber que escondeu o Sirius aqui nos últimos tempos, a coisa vai ficar feia. Diga para ele passar uns dias fora, antes de aparecer por aqui.

- Certo. 

- E diga a ele que eu nunca acreditei que ele era culpado. Quando soube da versão do Alvo, fiquei furioso e procurei Rabicho como um louco. Era o que faltava para libertar nosso amigo. Espero que possamos adaptá-lo a essa nova vida, em compensação a tudo o que ele sofreu.

- Sirius Black ? - Remo e Mundungus olharam para Luna que havia parado de andar.- Penélope... é Sirius Black?

- Sim. - Diz Remo sorrindo.

- Penélope? Sirius virou... mulher? - Mundungus estava estático.

- Não, pai... mas vai virar se a professora Jane pegar ele.

- O que houve? 

- É que o filho da professora Kneen quase morreu por causa de uma alergia que ele tem a cães, e como Penélope é o único cachorro que anda pela escola nos últimos dias, tudo leva a crer que seja ela, ou melhor, ele. O Hagrid tem um, mas ele quase não vem na escola, não sem o dono. 

- Remo... bem, vai pesar para Dumbledore se Sirius aparecer aqui de uma hora pra outra e... bom, dê um jeito de esconde-lo fora da escola, por precaução. Bem, vamos filhota - ele carregava Luna novamente na carcunda, enquanto ela dava tchau para Remo, o qual dava um sorriso, mas se remoía por dentro. 

***

Roupas jogadas pelo chão... as meninas da Sonserina apenas estavam olhando para tudo aquilo sem entender nada. Afinal a Pansy estava jogando roupas que não queria mais usar, o que por si só já era uma surpresa, quer dizer... seis anos com o mesmo visual, e de uma hora pra outra, ela resolve mudar todo o seu armário?

Emma, colega de quarto de Pansy, se sentou ao lado de Draco, o qual resmungava insensantemente.

- A Pansy encomendou roupas novas para ela, e agora ela está dando um jeito na antigas antes das novas chegarem.

- O que deu naquela cabeça-de-vento? - falava Draco, tentando se concentrar na partida de Xadrez que disputava com Goyle.

- Hmm... como ele se chama... é Arnold Wilson, acho... do sétimo ano da nossa casa. - Draco estava com os olhos arregalados. - Ela me contou que ele a pediu em namoro durante a semana, sabe.

- Ela está blefando...

- Não sei... mas que as roupas que chegaram são mais... como posso dizer... "sensuais e bonitas" que as outras, são.

Draco pegou o tabuleiro de xadrez e jogou do outro lado. Emma sorriu internamente e começou a conversar com Goyle.

- Goyle, o que deu na Pansy? - a garota ajudava o rapaz a procurar as peças do jogo que foram espalhadas pelo salão comunal, fruto dos caprichos do loiro.

- Sei lá. Ultimamente ela tem andado estranha. Se bem que ...

- "Se bem que ..."? 

- Bom ... ela tem andado estranha desde o baile. 

- É? Mas o Draco não era o par dela? E aquele garoto que comprou ela no leilão? 

- Sei lá, mas ... ela anda meio estranha. Nem sentou com a gente hoje. 

- Percebi Aliás, ultimamente tenho visto ela andando com aquela garota alta da Corvinal, como era mesmo o nome dela? Ah, deixa pra lá, não tem importância. Mas fala pra mim, é verdade que o Draco está com ciúmes dela? 

- Draco? Ciúmes? - ele dava uma gargalhada - E da Pansy? Ah, por favor ... o Draco nem liga pra ela! Todo mundo viu ele babando pela pobretona da Weasley no baile!

- Bem, talvez ele...

- Emma, vem cá!

- Que foi, Draco? - ela se virava para ele, um pouco irritada por ter sido interrompida - o que você quer? 

- Quero que você faça uma coisa...

*****

- Lindinho... faz um rosto no príncipe. - Pedia Amanda fazendo cara de choro e com uma vozinha incrivelmente doce.

- Depois eu faço. - Yoh sorria abraçado a Gina, e Chaz desenhava os dois. Amanda não sabia o por que mais tinha certeza que o príncipe não teria um rosto, não agora, mais um dia teria.

E que isso também tinha um significado. Não sabia qual, mas deveria haver algum significado. Mas qual seria? Uma indireta? Um enigma? Mas talvez fosse mais fácil descobrir do que imaginava...

- Sabia que se usasse tintas mágicas iria ficar melhor? - ela coçava a orelha dele, desconcentrando-o. 

- Eu sei... mas eu quero dar vida a esse desenho sem depender de mágica. Se eu não puder fazer isso por mim mesmo, então nunca serei um grande pintor. 

- Sério? Você quer seguir carreira como um grande artista? 

- Aham. E eu ainda estou te devendo um quadro completo, então lembre-se de me cobrar. 

- Ok. 

- Vocês poderiam se beijar, por favor ? - eles cumprem a ordem sem pestanejar. Suas mãos seguravam com perícia o lápis, enquanto tracejavam linhas simples e singelas, as quais não eram nada sozinhas, mas unidas tomavam formas incríveis - poderiam ficar assim por alguns minutos... PARADOS na mesma posição? - ambos gesticularam com o polegar, sinalizando - obrigado. 

- Ouviu isso? - Gina girava o pescoço na direção da entrada. 

- EU FALEI PARA VOCÊS FICAREM PARADOS!!! - ele dava um grito, assustando Amanda e fazendo eles continuarem do jeito que estavam, não que estivessem reclamando - PÔ, NÃO É PARA SE MEXEREM!

O susto de Amanda durou menos de um segundo. Era novo esse lado artístico de Chaz, que procurava dar o seu melhor no que fazia e se preocupar em não errar. 

- Ouviu isso? - agora era a vez de Amanda perguntar - desculpe, mas acho que tem alguém lá fora chamando, Chaz. E se está chamando, então não deve ser daqui.

- Ai... ok, podem se separar e... ah, esqueçam. Vou ver quem é - ele caminha até a entrada, quando dá de cara com uma garota que possuía um emblema com o desenho de uma serpente - pois não? 

- Eu vim ver o Kneen - ela respondia. 

- Entra - a mesma adentrava, uma vez que a passagem já estava aberta, e vai caminhando até a sala comunal da Corvinal. 

- Então, esse aqui é o salão de recreio dos "Corvos"... hunf, que lixo. Esperava algo assim, mas não achei que fosse tão deprimente. É pior do que o salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa.

- Ei, olha como fala! - Chaz franze o cenho para a mesma, mas ela o ignora veemente.

- Queria falar comigo? - Yoh estava sentado no sofá, ao lado de Gina, a qual aninhava sua cabeça no ombro dele. 

- Sim... o Malfoy pediu pra te entregar isto - ela entregava uma caixa para Yoh, o qual tem uma surpresa daquelas quando, de cara, percebe o formato que tinha a caixa. Ele a abre rapidamente, confirmando suas suspeitas. 

- MEU VIOLINO!!!! ENTÃO ESTAVA COM ELE ESSE TEMPO TODO!!!!

- Amor, o que seu violino fazia com ele? 

- Nem imagino, mas tenho uma idéia...

- Aposto que o roubou! - falava Chaz com um olhar duro para a moça.

- Segura a tua onda, Sangue-ruim. Não se meta aonde não é chamado.

- Como é? 

- Chaz, sem brigas, por favor. E você - Yoh olhava duramente para Emma - obrigado pelo violino... mas não fale assim com ele. Não é melhor do que ele para chamá-lo de sangue-ruim. Ele é tão sangue-puro quanto você e, mesmo que não fosse, você não está em posição para humilhá-lo. 

- Sei, e no que esse sangue-ruim é melhor do que eu? 

- Bem - Yoh olhava de lado, percebendo que Amanda estava quase pulando encima da Sonserina, só não o fazendo por que Gina a segurava - não foi ele quem teve que bancar o entregador do Draco - a moça ficou com uma cara de puro ódio e saiu dali batendo o pé no chão.

Yoh observa bem o violino. Pela queda que ele deve ter tomado, deveria estar totalmente destruído, mas... estava como novo. Na verdade, sua aparência era melhor do que antes. Algo difícil, considerando que fora feito à partir de uma madeira rara de ser encontrada e com cordas feitas a partir de pêlo de Unicórnio, daí seu extremo cuidado. 

- Hmmm... esse instrumento é extremamente delicado... pela lógica, ele deve ter se espatifado todo quando caiu no chão. O Draco deve tê-lo recuperado, ou enviado para um restaurador, e não se encontram profissionais para isto com tanta habilidade na esquina. 

- O Malfoy? - Amanda finalmente se soltava de Gina - Difícil de acreditar, heim!

- Tenho motivos para acreditar nisso... daqui há pouco o pessoal do seu time vai se reunir para rever as táticas de amanhã, é melhor vocês irem. 

- Ahhh - Gina fazia uma cara de desapontada - mas... já? Ainda é cedo, lindinho!

- Ok, depois eu termino o quadro. 

- E desenha um rosto no príncipe? - Amanda insistia novamente, estava cada vez mais curiosa para entender o sentido da ausência do rosto, mas estava um tanto quanto envergonhada de perguntar ali, na frente de Yoh e Gina.

- Vou pensar na sua proposta. Vem, a gente acompanha vocês. 

Os casais seguem pelos corredores da escola. Já era noite, mas não estava tão tarde assim, de modo que era possível ver algumas pessoas pelos corredores. 

Nada mal para um encontro rápido. Achou que iria ficar com inveja de Gina e Yoh, visto que ambos estavam se dando muito bem, mas acabou gostando e muito. Chaz não devia em anda ao seu amigo, isso pode comprovar. Não se referia as habilidades mas, ao seu modo, Chaz também era insuperável.

- Vou estar torcendo por você - Yoh falava antes de trocar um ultimo beijo. 

- Lembre-se, cuidado com o Thor, ok? - Dizia Chaz.

- Vou tomar - Amanda dizia ao se afastar dele de modo que ambas entravam no salão comunal da Grifinória, enquanto os dois corvinais caminhavam de volta para suas casas. 

Quer dizer...

- E essa caixa? Por que a trouxe?

- Tenho que resolver uma coisinha antes...

- Você vai lá, não vai? 

- ....

- Eu vou com você. 

- Melhor não. 

- Imagino que você vai se sair melhor sozinho? 

- Não viu como ela te tratou? Você coloca o pé lá e eles te devoram vivo. Eu tenho pena dos alunos trouxas que entram na Sonserina. 

- Agora que você falou, não me lembro de ter visto um lá. 

- Sim... mas será que não existem? Ou você acha que todo mundo lá descende de famílias bruxas? Afinal, Voldemort era meio trouxa, só sua mãe era bruxa - ele olhava para o lado, percebendo que Chaz dera um passo para trás e tremia de medo - o que foi?

- Não diga esse nome!

- Que nome? Vold...

- Não diga! Esse nome não deve ser dito!

- Por que não?

- Por que não, oras! Aquele louca, assassino... - Yoh parou de andar, de modo que Chaz o imitou, encarando-o - o que foi?

- Você sempre teve o mesmo problema da Ju. Medo. O medo não é algo ruim, ele nos ajuda a compreendermos nossos limites e fraquezas, desde que não deixemos que ele nos domine - ele pigarreava um pouco - achei que você tinha superado isso, mas acho que me precipitei. Por seus pais serem abortos, muitos o tratam como se você fosse um trouxa, disso eu já estou cansado de saber... mas não superamos nossos medos se ficarmos nos esquivando deles pelo resto da vida - e ele se sentia o maior hipócrita da face da Terra ao proferir tais palavras - esse homem que ninguém diz o nome... ele não passa de um assassino. Ele matou muita gente, e mesmo assim ele não é punido, pelo contrário, ele é homenageado, quase que idolatrado, pois colocam o nome dele em um patamar tal que ninguém deve pronunciá-lo. Ter medo do nome só aumenta o medo da coisa em si, Chaz. 

- É fácil para você dizer isso, que é de uma família bruxa.

- Meu pai é trouxa, lembra? Não que eu ligue para isso. Sinceramente, tanto faz ser trouxa, mestiço ou sangue-puro, pra mim é tudo igual, é tudo a mesma coisa. Meu sangue é tão azul quanto ao da Cassandra, o ar que você respira é o mesmo que o da Julieta, a comida que a Luna come é a mesma que o Draco come, os elfos que cuidam da manutenção do castelo são os mesmos, os professores ensinam igualmente para todos, as punições são iguais e o Filth odeia a todos igualmente. Essa é a grande verdade, não existe diferença. Estamos nos tempos modernos, Chaz. Esse papo de servo e senhor feudal já "dançou" há tempos.

- Mesmo assim, não compreendo como você consegue pronunciar o nome dele.

- A Ju fala o nome dele, a Cassandra também, a Hermione, o...

- Eles são trouxas, só começaram a descobrir o mundo bruxo quando entraram para Hogwarts.

- Essa é a idéia, não foram ensinados desde pequenos a temerem um nome, assim como eu. Assim como o preconceito que muitos tem em relação a você e a Ju, que é algo incrustrado no subconsciente deles desde pequenos, a odiarem os que não são sangue-puro. Bem, vou até a Torre da Sonserina bater um papo com o Draco, depois eu volto para terminarmos nossa conversa. 

- Boa sorte. - falava, curioso com o que ele acabara de dizer.

***

- Aonde você vai, Harry? - Perguntou Hermione. O garoto parou e se virou, As garotas e os rapazes do time o olhavam.

- Tenho que falar com o professor Dumbledore. - E saiu da torre, Gina e Amanda se olharam, Rony e Hermione trocaram um olhar que poderia dizer muitas coisas.

Harry foi caminhando rapidamente. Não estava tarde, dai o zelador não poderia prendê-lo, mas não queria demorar e... mas o que...?!?!?!? 

Ele arregala os olhos quando vê aquilo. 

Kneen.

E... o que ele fazia andando por aqueles corredores? Quer dizer, ele sabia exatamente aonde iria dar e... hmm...

Meio desconfiado ele segue na mesma distancia que ele, à distancia. Até que ele para, observando aonde Yoh parou, de frente para uma parede e... 

- Espera um pouco - ele sussurrava -já estive aqui antes, aquela parede ali é a... a....

Harry arregalou os olhos quando uma passagem surgiu e Kneen passou por ela. 

Mas... mas... aquela era a passagem da torre da Sonserina! Só esteve ali uma única vez, mas se lembrava bem desse detalhe e...

O que o Kneen foi fazer lá dentro? Seria bom ter um pouco da poção polissuco, assim poderia entrar lá dentro e descobrir algo e... hmmm...

Muito estranho. Muito, mesmo. 

Realmente estranhou o Kneen ter rido junto do Malfoy no baile, na verdade, teve a leve impressão de que eles já se conheciam bem antes, do jeito que se tratavam. 

Será que não? Até que fazia sentido, afinal Draco sempre menosprezou todas as pessoas, e de uma hora pra outra ele trata com um pouco mais de respeito o Kneen? Tem alguma coisa errada nisso tudo... estava começando a acreditar que o Kneen escondia muito mais do que aparentava , não... definitivamente ele escondia. De onde será que ele conhecia o Malfoy? Se isso fosse verdade, hmmm...

Ele vai caminhando em direção a sala do diretor. Não iria adiantar de nada ficar ali na entrada da Sonserina, tinha que ter um meio de entrar, mas isso lhe escapava naquele momento. Mas isso serviu para algo, para deixá-lo bem mais atento... e ter cada vez mais convicção de que o Kneen não prestava. E se levasse em conta de que a entrada se abriu para ele, ao invés de alguém falar a senha, era óbvio que ele deveria ter muito mais a ver com os sonserinos do que podia imaginar.

***

- Eu sabia que você viria.

- Aquela senha dentro da caixa de violino foi muita esperteza sua, Draco.

- E se você veio aqui é por que quer conversar, sente-se. - Yoh aceitou o pedido do loiro.

- Por que você mandou restaurar o violino?

- Por que você possui aquele violino?

- É de família.

- Eu sei que é de família. - Draco sorriu, um sorriso cheio de sarcasmo. - E então, Yoh... fale o que você quer.

- Você quem me chamou, diga-me você o que quer.

- Sim... aquela música, o violino , qual é seu segredo?

- Eu não tenho segredo algum, por que acha que eu deveria ter? - Olhos acinzentado miraram olhos acinzentados.

- Yoh Kneen, quem é você ? - A pergunta de Draco fez Yoh sorrir sarcasticamente para o loiro, os dois ficaram se encarando. Yoh olhou ao redor, percebendo que era a sensação do momento naquele lugar. E, apesar de ambos estarem em um canto distante do centro da sala, era óbvio que as pessoas que estavam na sala, embora afastadas, estavam tentando de todas as formas ouvir a conversa que Draco tinha com ela, afinal, deveria haver algum motivo para ele estar ali, não?

- Alguém não muito diferente de você, Draco Malfoy. 

- É mesmo? E no que somos iguais, Yoh Kneen? 

- Você me chamou, responda você essa pergunta. Mas qualquer que seja sua resposta, não estará muito longe de acertar. 

- Aonde quer chegar?

- Foi você quem me chamou aqui, aonde você quer chegar? 

- Ok... admito que estou curioso... antes eu pensava que você era apenas um filhinho cdf que queria impressionar sua mãe, mas eu me enganei. Por que eu não o conheci antes, Kneen? 

- Ser subestimado é a melhor forma de passar despercebido, Draco. Deve saber muito bem disso. Nunca demonstrar o que você realmente sabe fazer, esperar pelo melhor momento para se expor, e isso se for absolutamente necessário. 

- Claro... mas não imaginei que você tivesse tanto conhecimento. Particularmente falando - ele se abaixava, aproximando sua face da face de Yoh e falando bem baixo - começo a acreditar que você tem um grau de conhecimento equiparável ao meu grau de magia.

- Hermione Granger é a mais aplicada estudante de Hogwarts.

- Ela não tem aulas extras como eu... e você, obviamente. Imagino que sua mãe te ensina muita coisa que não ensinado na escola, não estou certo? Andei te observando, já percebi que você pode muito mais do que aparenta.

- História da magia é meu hobby, só isso. 

- Hobby? 

- Passatempo. 

- Vejo que você se dedica bastante ao seu "passatempo".

- Eu sou assim. Você não faz algo para se divertir? Bem, essa é minha diversão. Estudar a história é meu passatempo. 

- Eu prefiro outras coisas para passar o tempo, mas continuo curioso com você, Kneen. Não te preocupa estar na torre da Sonserina? Você sabe da história dela, com certeza. 

- E daí? Um dos servos do lorde das trevas que foi preso recentemente não era da Sonserina, e sim da Grifinória. Você pode ser o que quiser, independente dos seus antecedentes. 

- Você deveria ter medo, sabe. 

- De quem? De você? Eu quase me tornei um aluno da Sonserina, se quer saber - e falava bem baixo para Draco ouvir.

- O QUE?!?!? - muitos alunos que estavam meio que torcidos para tentar ouvir caiam no chão por causa do susto que tomaram, enquanto o resto voltava sua atenção para ambos.

- Se continuar assim, ninguém vai precisar se esforçar para nos ouvir.

- Seria um bom começo ... mas ainda não engulo você ter oferecido seu braço, Kneen !

- Pro inferno com eles! Eu tô pouco me lixando!

- Se é assim, por que estava sussurando agora há pouco?

- Aham - ele abaixa o tom de sua voz - como assim, "quase se tornou um aluno da Sonserina"?

- O chapéu seletor disse que a Sonserina era ideal para mim, mas eu optei por ficar na Corvinal, isso depois dele ter me oferecido a Grifinória.

- Por que?

- Não preciso de uma casa para me formar, quando sair daqui não me chamarei "Yoh Kneen, Corvinal", e sim "Yoh Kneen". 

- Não sabe o que perdeu. Nós sabemos tratar bem pessoas como você, teria várias regalias e acesso a muito material que não encontra facilmente.

- Conseguir livros difíceis não é difícil para mim, se é isso o que quer dizer.

- Sei. Por que me contou isso?

- Você acabou de me contar que recebe aulas extra-oficiais, achei justo compartilhar outro segredo com você.

- Você não tinha a menor obrigação de me contar coisa alguma.

- Não, não tinha.

- Aliás... eu ainda não engulo aquela história do braço!!!

- Não entro em apostas para perder, Draco. Na verdade, não gosto de jogar contra a sorte mas, quando entro, vou até o fim, como um rato em um labirinto. 

- E eu, Kneen? Eu não te assusto? 

- eu reitero o que disse no ano passado, saia da sombra do seu pai se quiser se destacar por você mesmo. 

- Belo conselho. Que tal você fazer o mesmo? 

- Não fico na sombra de ninguém, Draco. E se alguém acha que eu fico, não dou a mínima.

- Você tem uma língua muito afiada para um trouxa, sabia? 

- Foi você quem me convidou. Bem, de qualquer forma, obrigado pelo conserto do violino. Não é qualquer um que pode restaurá-lo. 

- Aceite isso como um pagamento pela música, Kneen. 

- Que seja, mas ainda estou em débito com você. Amanhã será seu jogo contra a Grifinória, certo? Bem, por motivos óbvios, vou torcer pela Grifinória, mas tem uma coisa que eu posso fazer - ele abre a caixa, retirando seu violino - tem algo em especial que gostaria de ouvir? 

- Ouvir? 

- Sim. Muitos guerreiros se inspiravam para o combate ao som da música. Violino não é meu instrumento favorito, mas durante meu aprendizado fui instruído nas grande melodias e sinfonias da história dos bruxos, como a que você ouviu no salão principal, ou seja, músicas antigas, muitas das quais consideradas perdidas, e outras criadas por determinada família e conhecida apenas por determinada família, como os Malfoy. Se desejar, posso tocar "A glória de Seizer", ou deseja ouvir alguma outra música?

- Tocará o que eu pedir... da mesma forma que tocou no salão? Com a mesma habilidade?

- Eu toco sempre da mesma forma, Draco. Dou o máximo de mim em cada melodia, coloco meu coração, corpo e alma nelas. Não trato nenhuma de forma diferente da outra, tenha certeza de que nunca me verá tocando algo em nível inferior. E então? - ele percebe que muitos dos alunos se aproximavam ainda mais, entre eles, o time de Quadribol da Sonserina, os quais começavam a puxar a poltrona, abrindo um espaço maior para os demais alunos se aproximarem - Tem algo que é de seu agrado e você gostaria de ouvir agora?

***

Ele continuava caminhando pelos corredores quando aperta o passo ao ver Remo saindo de sua sala. 

- Remo? 

- Hã? Olá, Harry. O que faz aqui há essa hora? 

- Fui falar com Dumbledore, mas já estou voltando. E você? 

- Só ajeitando as coisas e conversando com um velho amigo - e seu semblante ficou levemente triste quando disse isso.

- O que foi ? 

- Apenas uma lembrança não muito agradável, só isso. Vem, eu te acompanho até sua casa, senão o Filth se pega e não vai ser muito saudável na altura do campeonato. 

- Tudo bem. Remo, eu queria perguntar uma coisa . Na verdade, eu queria pedir um conselho, sabe. 

- E do que se trata? 

- Bem... é sobre uma garota... - remo virou o rosto para ele ao ouvir aquelas palavras.Era só o que faltava, ter virado conselheiro sentimental de uma hora pra outra. 

- Bem... em que eu posso ajudá-lo? Vou me esforçar na medida do possível, claro, mas já te adianto que eu terminei muitos relacionamentos por causa da minha condição, por medo de ferir as pessoas que eu mais amava. 

- Mesmo? E... como suportava? 

- Não suportava. Sou obrigado a carregar isso comigo. Tudo o que eu perdi... como poderia ter sido diferente e... bem, esqueça. Quem está com problemas é você, e não eu. O que foi, está indeciso? Não consegue se declarar? Tem medo de alguma coisa? 

- Bem, essa garota, ela... não liga pra mim. Me declarar já me declarei, mas não funcionou.

- E por que você não parte pra outra, e não espera o resultado?

- Resultado? - Harry estava claramente assustado.

- Peça uma menina que você saiba que te dá mole em namoro... depois de algum tempo, essa pessoa que você realmente gosta deve vir a esboçar alguma reação.

- Acha que isso vai funcionar? Talvez esteja tudo perdido e...

- Harry - Remo coloca a mão no seu ombro - nunca desista da pessoa que ama, entendeu? Nunca... antes que venha o dia em que você vai olhar para trás e se arrepender das decisões que tomou. E acredite, meu caro, seu pai teve muita sorte, por que um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar.

- O Sirius me falou algo sobre meu pai e...

- Esqueça, preste atenção. Você quer um conselho, certo? Pois bem, ouça o que eu tenho para te dizer: as garotas gostam de rapazes maduros. Acredite, eu sei do que estou falando - e de repente ele se lembrava de Thiago e Sirius - certo, vamos esquecer essa parte de eu saber do que estou falando, ok? A questão é que elas gostam muito de rapazes maduros. Nada impede de ser com um garoto da mesma idade, mas é comum as garotas namorarem rapazes mais velhos do que elas. Acredite, nós somos imaturos as vezes. Certo, na maior parte do tempo. Não que isso seja errado, cada idade tem suas descobertas, mas as garotas amadurecem bem mais rápido do que os homens. Por que acha que sua amiga Hermione tem a cabeça no lugar? Vai por mim... essa garota deve achar que você não é maduro o suficiente, ou que se porta como criança. Saia com outras garotas, deixa ela perceber que você não é tão infantil quanto ela imagina, e você vai ver como eu estou certo.

- Sim. - Harry sorriu ao professor. - Eu fico aqui.

Ambos vão caminhando. Haviam passado tanto tempo conversando, que nem se deram conta de que haviam passado direto pela torre da Grifinória. 

Até que ele arregala os olhos e segura o braço de Remo, fazendo-o parar. 

- O que foi? 

- Veja aquilo - ele aponta para frente, de modo que Remo avista duas formas se aproximando. Estava um pouco escuro, mas era claro que se tratava de dois alunos que se aproximavam em um passo normal.

O primeiro usava um uniforme com o emblema de uma serpente, e na mesma hora ele se lembrou de que não era hora de alunos ficarem zanzando pelos corredores, mas foi quando reconheceu o segundo emblema que ele engoliu sua saliva de surpresa.

Era um Corvinal, basicamente. Nada contra, não havia uma lei que proibia Corvinais e Sonserinos de conversarem, mas... algo chamou sua atenção, o sonserino em si.

Draco Malfoy, filho de seu velho "amigo", Lúcio Malfoy.

Ele se esforça ao máximo para não fazer um julgamento precoce da situação, mas não consegue tirar da cabeça a idéia de que o filho de Lúcio conversando àquela hora da noite com alguém de outra casa não poderia significar boa coisa.

Ainda mais quando ele reconhece o aluno. Demorou um pouco, mas finalmente ele se dá conta de quem era.

O rapaz que lhe pediu informações acerca de Harry. E se aproximavam, como se não os tivessem notado, apesar de estarem se aproximando.

- Obrigado por me acompanhar, Draco.

- Não crie falsas idéias, Kneen. Eu só estava querendo tomar um pouco de ar.

- Sei. Nervoso com o jogo de amanhã?

- Hunf! O Potter só teve sorte até agora, dessa vez ele vai ver uma coisa.

- É mesmo? Escuta, quantas vezes você disse isso nos últimos anos?

- Você tem uma língua muito afiada para um sangue-ruim, sabia?

- Sem farpas, por favor. Foi só um comentário ao acaso. Mas não é verdade?

- O Potter não é melhor do que eu!

- A habilidade dele com a vassoura é maior do que a sua, admita. 

- Que tal se você admitir que trapaceou naquele jogo contra a Sonserina, engraçadinho?

- Mas que trapaça? - ele dava com os ombros, sorrindo - não teve trapaça nenhuma, eu já te falei, é puramente prática no vôo em alta velocidade, só isso. E não tente imitar, pois vai acabar se arrebentando se o fizer. 

- Não é possível que um Nimbus tenha vencido uma Firebolt, Kneen. Eu não engulo isso. Anda, só entre nós... que espécie de trapaça você usou?

- Usei minha habilidade. Foi ela quem te venceu, simples. Não há mistério algum.

- Hunf! - ele bufava - Outro convencido! E agora, quer que eu admita que você é melhor do que eu?

- Pare com isso - o tom de voz dele mudou bruscamente, o que acabou pegando Draco de surpresa. Yoh sempre teve um tom de brincalhão na voz, alguém que estava ali para curtir a vida, mas sem perder a seriedade de suas palavras mas, desta vez, a voz dele mudara totalmente. Estava bem mais sério, mais objetiva, eloqüente. - Não é minha culpa se você nunca ganhou do Potter. Tampouco da sua vassoura. Se quer culpar alguém, culpe a si mesmo pela sua pouca habilidade. Um bom artesão nunca culpa suas ferramentas, Draco. Eu te vencer fora apenas a conseqüência final daquela partida. E você jogou com tudo, pelo que me consta. Foi atingido pelo balaço e se ergueu. Não estava tão machucado quanto eu, mas ainda assim, se levantou. E isso é algo do qual você pode se orgulhar, lembre-se disso. Poderia ter ficado no chão, gemendo até o fim da partida, mas preferiu se erguer. Mas se continuar se lamentando do jeito que está fazendo agora, nunca irá dar o passo seguinte.

- Você tem idéia - o olhar de Draco devolvia com igual dureza as palavras de Yoh - do que é perder, Kneen? 

- Ninguém vence sempre, Draco. Deveria saber disso melhor do que ninguém.

- Pra você é fácil falar, não tem que aturar essa situação ano após ano. Sua casa perdeu muito nos últimos dez anos, Kneen.... mas eu perdi para eles todas as vezes que jogamos. Sempre o maldito Potter!

- É algo que você quer provar?

- Eu não agüento essa situação, ora! Tem idéia da humilhação que eu sofro com os da minha casa por causa disso? Um time perfeito, com jogadores excelentes, batedores excepcionais, mas com um apanhador fraco! A humilhação que eu sofro ano após ano, o ar de derrota que sentimos quando entramos em campo, como acha que eu possa conviver com isso?

- Se você odeia tanto a sua fraqueza, Draco, então torne-se forte e vire o jogo. Ninguém fará isso por você, lembre-se disso. Acha que eu aprendi a voar assim da noite para o dia? Ou por acaso passou pela sua cabeça que eu tenho um dom natural por que algum parente meu foi um grande jogador de quadribol? Besteira, entendeu? BESTEIRA!!! O sucesso só vem antes do trabalho no dicionário, grave bem o que eu estou dizendo. Penei para poder voar assim, dei muito duro! Desde criança eu praticava na fazendo do meu pai, mas por diversas vezes eu quebrei o braço, as pernas e outras partes do corpo. Comecei a participar bem cedo de corridas oficiais, e mesmo assim em categorias compatíveis com a minha idade, isso quando eu não criava pequenos torneios entre os meus amigos. Quando convenci meus pais a me deixarem participar da corrida anual de vassouras na Suécia pela primeira vez, fui inscrito em uma categoria menos perigosa, com menos perigos, mas igualmente ameaçadora. E mesmo agora que eu estou competindo com outros corredores da categoria adulta, ainda assim sinto dificuldade em enfrentar os obstáculos, Draco. Pedras no caminho, criaturas tentando te atingir para te devorar, dragões em seu encalço, pântanos que são verdadeiros labirintos cheios de plantas venenosas e carnívoras, minas com trasgos que não te deixam sair... isso não é um dom, é trabalho duro, entendeu? Os melhores praticantes de esportes do mundo são os melhores não por habilidade natural, mas por mérito próprio, pelo suor do seu esforço. Treine e se torne um jogador melhor, isso vai te render maiores frutos do que esses que os que sua raiva te dá.

Draco não estava sério ou nervoso, longe disso, mas sua expressão era de alguém que prestava total atenção nas palavras de Yoh.

- Se o que você diz é verdade, então minha firebolt é uma muleta? É isso o que você quer dizer, que ela me atrapalha ao invés de me ajudar?

- Existe um esporte de trouxas chamado Fórmula 1. Havia um grande piloto, ele foi o melhor de sua geração, tem seu lugar marcado entre os maiores campeões da história e até hoje, anos depois de sua morte, muitos o consideram o melhor. A maioria, na verdade. Bem, confesso que no meu quarto eu tenho alguns posteres, já que Ayrton Senna sempre será o melhor de todos, mais do que o Cinos.

- Ayrton Senna?

- Ele era incrível. Parecia prever cada movimento, como se antecedesse as curvas antes mesmo delas surgirem. Parecia prever quem estaria na próxima pista, ou saber se choveria ou não. E acredite, nada o parava, nada. Nem mesmo a chuva. Ele foi um dos grandes, assim como Nelson Picket, Alan Prost e outros. Sinos talvez você não conheça, ele é um famoso corredor de vassouras profissional, Sinos Hedgerog, vulgo "O Porco-Espinho". Mas sem alongar demais o assunto, Ayrton era o melhor. Não por que tinha o melhor carro, mas por sua habilidade, seu controle. Ele transformava o carro em uma extensão do próprio corpo . O que estou querendo dizer é que você tem a melhor vassoura, mas não tira o máximo dela, não extrai da mesma tudo o que ela pode te dar.

- É um pouco tarde para dizer isso, não acha? Poderia ter me dito isso no inicio do ano, mas não na véspera do jogo contra... ah, droga! - ele bufava um pouco enquanto andavam - lá vem a gentalha!

- Hmm? - Yoh olhava, estavam há poucos passos de Remo e Harry - esquece eles, como eu ia dizendo...

- Esquecer? Esse arrogante vem na minha direção e você me diz pra esquecê-lo? Ah, vá se...

- Boa noite, professor Lupin - Yoh se adiantava e o cumprimentava.

- Boa noite, Yoh. Como vai a pesquisa?

- Vai bem. Olá, Potter. Tudo bem com você? - e esticava a mão para cumprimentá-lo, recebendo um olhar bem duro de Harry.

- Que foi, Potter - Draco voltava ao seu "normal"- precisa de babá para caminhar pelos corredores, é?

- Sim. É que eu não tenho um capacho para me acompanhar, sabe. Você perdeu um, mas já arrumou outro, não é?

- Hmm? Mas de quem você está falando, seu... - ele olha para o lado, percebendo que Yoh ficou em total silêncio - ah, tô sabendo - e dava um sorriso maldoso - e aí, Potter? Como é saber que alguém te venceu, heim? Foi uma derrota feia no ano passado, ainda tenho o jornal com a sua foto!

- Ah, não enche, Malfoy! Olha quem fala!

- Quem fala? Engraçado, desde quando o Potter-todo-poderoso é tão irritadinho assim, heim? Primeiro o Quadribol, depois a Weasley - Remo abriu ao máximo as orelhas ao ouvir o que Draco falava - é uma derrota atrás da outra...

- Não toque no nome dela! - ele aumentava seu tom de voz - quem você pensa que é para falar dela? - e segurava Draco pelo colarinho.

- E quem é você para protegê-la, Potter? Pelo que me consta, ela já tem namorado - e falava com veneno na voz, provocando Harry ainda mais.

- ELE NÃO A MERECE!!!

- Eu não a mereço? - Yoh quebrou o silêncio, encarando Harry - e... quem é você para dizer isso? - havia um tom casual em sua voz, como alguém lendo uma receita de bolo - pelo que me consta, não são parentes, tampouco te elegeram guardião dela. Isso cabe aos pais, e a escola, durante o período letivo.

- Não me venha com lição de moral, Kneen! - Remo colocava a mão no ombro de Harry, mas ele o ignorava - até parece que você é um santo!

- Não sou eu quem estou me colocando em um pedestal, julgando-se reto acima de tudo.

- Quem é você para me julgar? Eu sempre soube que você não presta, mas não achei que você estava mancomunado com o Malfoy!

- Hã... você tem noção do real significado dessa palavra?

- Não banque o engraçadinho! Você não é o metido a sabe-tudo? Então deve ter estudado acerca do pai dele, não é? Sabe muito bem que toda a família do Draco não prestava!

- Como é? - O semblante de Draco muda - repete isso, Potter! - e o segurava pelo pescoço.

- Draco - Yoh colocava uma mão no ombro dele e a outra em seu braço - vamos embora.

- Ir? Cê tá brincando, não é? Eu vou é arrebentar a cara desse metido!

- Não vai conseguir nada com isso.

- Ah, mas é claro que vou! Vou descarregar a raiva, amassar a cara desse idiota e, com sorte, ele não joga amanhã!

- Ele te ofendeu, mas se você o agredir, você perderá a razão, fora que temos um professor presente, e isso pode acabar acarretando problemas apenas para você, ou seja, pode dizer adeus ao jogo. - Draco larga Harry, sentindo duramente o peso das palavras de Yoh.

- Grrrr! Você e essa sua ladainha!

- Quer arriscar? - e se afastava - boa noite, professor. Boa noite, Potter. Draco, vamos andando, quero terminar a nossa conversa antes que cheguemos na torra da Corvinal - de modo que Draco bufava pela última vez.

- Deu sorte, Potter. Dá próxima vez eu te quebro todo! - e saia dali arrastando o pé, se perguntando por que diabos deu ouvidos ao Kneen. - Por que me deteve? Eu teria arrebentado com a cara daquele maldito!

- Não iria conseguir nada com isso, Draco.

- Iria me sentir muito bem depois, se quer saber. E por que você só ficou falando e não arrebentou aquele idiota? Eu te ajudaria nisso com o maior prazer!

- Se existe uma punição muito duro, caro Malfoy, essa punição é o silêncio...

- Quero ver até onde você vai suportar essas gracinhas do Potter, Kneen. E quero estar por perto quando você se estourar com ele, ah, como vou querer estar por perto...

***

- Droga! Aqueles sujos!

- Harry... essa garota na qual você está interessado... é a caçula Weasley?

- Sim, é essa. E aquele maldito do Kneen é o namorado dela!

- Hmm... eu não sabia disso.

- Viu o que eu disse? Aquele sujeito está tramando algo com o Kneen, Remo! Se aquele sujo fizer mal a ela, eu juro que...

- Harry! - Remo o interrompeu - Não tome decisões precipitadas, entendeu? Nunca julgue alguém apressadamente, antes que seja você a pessoa sendo julgada.

- Eu, julgado? Mas... por que?

- Ninguém está livre de ser julgado, lembre-se disse. E bater de frente com alguém nunca é a melhor solução. Ele foi esperto em ficar em silêncio no momento certo e só falar o necessário, pois quem fala demais acaba se atrapalhando.

- Mas de que lado você está, afinal de contas?

- Do seu, mas você agiu imaturamente. Não iniciou uma briga, mas tocou em pontos dolorosos do Draco. Me pergunto como o rapaz Kneen não perdeu a paciência com você e como ele foi capaz de convencer o Draco a não te bater. Mas se há algo verdadeiro, é o fato dele ter agido com a cabeça, e não com os instintos. Se a caçula Weasley está com ele por ele ser bastante maduro, então ela realmente encontrou o que queria. E vamos, por que essa conversa já rendeu mais do que deveria. Vamos dar a volta, por que não quero que você se encontre novamente com eles, entendeu? E tente se acalmar, nem todo mundo que conversa com sonserinos é um mal-caráter.

- Mas ele era o Malfoy! Todo mundo sabe que ele e o pai dele não prestam!

- Caráter não se passa através de palavras ou de ações, é algo que você descobre e compreende através da convivência. Lembre-se disso, antes que se arrependa.

Pouco depois Harry chega até a torre da Grifinória e subiu direto para o seu quarto com o fato do Kneen parecer intimo do Malfoy lantejando em sua cabeça.

Intimo demais para o meu gosto .

Se antes suspeitava, agora tinha suspeita. Todo mundo sabia que os sonserinos eram a pior escória que existia ... e de uma hora pra outra os corvinais começam a fazer amizade com eles? Crabbe, Parkinson... o Malfoy... isso estava ficando muito , mas muito estranho, mesmo. Já não era mais uma questão de não confiar nele... mas algo estava acontecendo... será que Draco usou sua influência em um grupo de corvinais, e estava começando a torná-los seguidores de Voldemort atrás dos panos? 

Isso não era impossível, ele pensava. 

Bem, ficou muito tempo parado. Na primeira oportunidade, seria uma ótima idéia usar o mapa do maroto e a capa de invisibilidade para saber o que o Kneen andava fazendo...

****

- O que você está fazendo?

- Vendo de que maneira irei prender meu cabelo amanhã.

- Amanda, está tarde, e amanhã o jogo é bem cedo.

- Eu sei, por isso quero ver com que visual meu cabelo vai estar.

- Acho que você está querendo é chamar a atenção de uma certa pessoa - ela sorria.

- Bem... e por que não? Afinal, vamos jogar contra a Sonserina, tudo pode acontecer. Eles são muito violentos, não quero meu cabelo sujo de lama. 

- Só você mesmo - ela jogava a cabeça no travesseiro, esperando o sono vir. 

Não demorou muito, e pouco depois estava sonhando, imaginando no sonho como seria o jogo de estréia dos amigos. Deveriam estar muito nervosos.

Mas tudo iria dar certo. Afinal, no fim tudo dava certo. 


	11. As Coisas que nem Magia pode Curar

****

Capítulo X - As coisas que nem magia pode curar

" SENHORAS E SENHORES, BEM VINDOS A MAIS UMA EMOCIONANTE PARTIDA! QUEM LHES FALA SOU EU, CASSANDRA BACKMAN, PARA MAIS UMA EMOCIONANTE PARTIDA ENTRE GRIFINÓRIA E SONSERINA! AS DUAS FORAM DERROTADAS NO ANO ANTERIOR, MAS VIERAM COM REFORÇOS E PROMETEM DETONAR!"

- Ela está falando isso por causa do Thor. - James comentava enquanto aguardava os jogadores dos times entrarem em campo.

- Claro que não. - Diz Julieta sorrindo. - É por todos os jogadores dos dois times. Ela é bem profissional, sabia?

- Sei...

" É A SONSERINA ENTRANDO, MINHA GENTE! ESPERAMOS UM EXCELENTE JOGO DESTA VEZ, SEM A VIOLÊNCIA COSTUMEIRA DO TIME."

- Vai sonhando, Cassie - Thor falava, mesmo sabendo que não seria ouvido - o Quadribol-força é o estilo da Sonserina, é desse modo que jogados da nossa melhor forma. Tirar isso de nós é tirar nossa identidade. - ele olhava para Draco, o olhar do loiro estava fixo no Potter, o qual entrava em campo. 

"E VEJAM AGORA O NOVO TIME DA GRIFINÓRIA, PESSOAL! DE VETERANOS, SÓ O APANHADOR E CAPITÃO DO TIME, HARRY POTTER, E A GOLEIRA GINA WEASLEY. QUASE TODO O TIME FOI RENOVADO, MAS PARECE SER TRADIÇÃO HAVEREM DOIS WEASLEYS NELE!"

"E MADAME HOOCH VAI APITAR E... COMEÇA A PARTIDA! GRIFINÓRIA VERSUS SONSERINA, POTTER VERSUS MALFOY, QUEM VENCERÁ ESSA PARTIDA?"

- Ela gosta de dramatizar as coisas, não é? - Carlos olhava de rabo-de-olho para Chaz;

- Não olhe pra mim, isso não é minha culpa.

- Olha pelo lado bom, pode torcer contra o Thor sem fica mal com ela.

- Por que acha que eu estou tão contente?

- Garotos... Hunf! - Padma virava o rosto - será que só pensam nisso, em briga, briga e mais briga?

- É mesmo? - Chaz devolvia - e no que você estaria pensando neste exato momento, senhorita Patil?

- Em garotos, obviamente - e dava um sorriso debochado para ele, de modo que Chaz nota o olhar de Padma se perder em meio à multidão de rapazes da Corvinal por alguns instantes.

Podia jurar que ela tinha fitado uma outra pessoa, ou seria pura impressão?

- Esse pomo será meu, Potter!

- É o que veremos, Malfoy!

Ambos os times sobem, e o jogo tem inicio. Draco se afasta mais um pouco, e Harry fica acima dos jogadores, observando tudo a espera do pomo. Em determinado momento um dos artilheiros da Sonserina tenta passar a goles, mas é bloqueado por Gina, a qual lança para Hermione, que lança para Amanda, que passa para Anne, que devolve para Amanda que marca o gol.

Draco ia de um lado para outro do campo, mas sempre de olho em Harry e ao olhar para a arquibancada da Corvinal, viu Yoh, o qual não tirava os olhos de Gina.

- Hmmm... - Um sorriso malicioso se formou no rosto do jovem Malfoy, o qual voou até o local em que Harry estava. - E então, Potter. - Ele disse o sobrenome do outro como se estivesse cuspindo um veneno. - Com muita dor de cotovelo?

- Ah, não enche, Malfoy!

- Ah, coitadinho do Potter, tá com dodói, é? Não aceita perder, não é mesmo? 

" O PLACAR ESTÁ 50 PARA A GRIFINÓRIA , A 40 PARA A SONSERINA."

- O placar está apertado. - Diz Julieta, comendo uma bolacha. - Será que a Sonserina irá perder?

- Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não. Tudo depende dos dois capitães. Mas apenas começou, se bem que pode terminar a qualquer momento. - falava Carlos - mas você está animada, não é mesmo? Ainda com aquela neura de enfrentar o Thor?

- Claro!!!!

- Só nos seus sonhos, Ju. E naqueles mais felizes.

- Ahhhhh!!!!

***

- E ai, Potter? Diz uma coisa, como se sente sabendo que perdeu a garota da sua vida para um desconhecido, hein? 

- Você está fazendo isso de propósito, não está? Pois isso não me afeta, Malfoy.

Neville rebate para longe um balaço que ia a direção da Hermione, o qual vai à direção de Draco, mas o mesmo nem se mexe, pois Thor surge no caminho e desvia o balaço.

- Operação bomba. - Thor olha para a cara de Harry. - É melhor ficar muito longe das minhas vistas, Potter, oh desculpe, dos meus balaços.

- Eu seguiria esse conselho se fosse você, Potter. - havia um sorriso debochado estampado na face de Draco.

- Está cheio de si só por que tem um batedor novo, Malfoy.

- "Quem avisa amigo é..."

Harry saiu dali antes que perdesse o espirito esportivo. 

Harry fitava o placar. O jogo estava acirrado, com um placar de 70 para Grifinória e 120 para a Sonserina, mas não tinham medo, sabiam que quando chegasse a hora, Harry pegaria o pomo. 

No entanto, algo aconteceu: Amanda e Gina deveriam ter se lembrado do conselho que receberam, pois teria sido muito útil. 

Pela terceira vez, os balaços de Neville e Rony iam à direção de jogadores da Sonserina, o que não agradava muito a Thor. Ele simplesmente acertou o balaço com tanto força, que o mesmo voava como um raio em direção a Hermione, mas Rony ficou no caminho para defende-lo. 

Ele se lembraria daquilo pelo resto da sua vida. 

No momento em que bateu no balaço, sentiu uma força tão grande empurrando-o que, quando se deu conta, estava fora da vassoura. 

FORA! E em queda livre! 

Hermione arregalou os olhos quando o namorado caiu no chão. Gritava como nunca, mas estava consciente. Rony simplesmente não acreditou naquilo, a potência do balaço era maior do que qualquer um que enfrentara, e sentia seu braço doer bastante. Perguntava-se: Se era pela queda ou pelo balaço.

Até que ele se dá conta de seu estado. Seu braço doía muito, mas muito, mesmo... Por que seu ombro estava destroncado.

Aquilo... Aquele sujeito era um monstro!!! Que espécie de coice era aquele?

Simplesmente começou a surgir balaços do nada, era como se os dois balaços houvessem se multiplicado, estava difícil para os jogadores da Grifinória ficarem absolutamente livres. Draco sorriu quando viu aquilo. Os jogadores pararam por alguns segundos diante de tal coisa, de onde aquele sujeito havia surgido? 

- É, ele começou cedo - um brilho no olhar de Julieta surgia. 

- Bem cedo - dizia Carlos - melhor tomar cuidado, Ju. 

- Tudo bem... Eu me preparei para o dia em que jogaria contra ele novamente, não se preocupe. 

- Já falei pra parar com essa idéia estúpida, Julieta. - Carlos a encarava duramente, em seguida olhando para James, o qual apenas desviava o olhar - nem pensar!

Pelas regras, ele não podia ser medicado.

Mas nada dizia sobre ele s medicar, de modo que de posse de sua varinha, logo após colocar seu ombro no lugar - as lições de madame Pomfrey tinham sua utilidade - ele o cura, mas ainda sente uma leve fisgada. 

- Cuidado com esse cara - Rony dizia para Neville, logo após levantar vôo novamente - a potência que ele tem é enorme. 

- Percebi... - Neville olhava assustado. Ainda não conseguia engolir o fato de Rony Ter gritado pra burro com a queda e só Ter emitido um gemido quando colocou seu próprio ombro de volta no lugar.

- É, bem que avisaram a gente sobre ele - dizia Amanda - algum plano? 

- Sim, procurem se desviar. Dessa vez eu destronquei o braço, não sei o que poderá acontecer se atingir algumas de vocês. E que história é essa de que vocês foram avisadas?

- Hã... Sabe como é, Roninho... - Gina coçava a cabeça, meio que envergonhada por não Ter levado aquilo a sério - O Chaz e o Yoh contaram pra gente acerca dos jogos anteriores do novo batedor da Sonserina, explicaram os motivos dele Ter sido afastado e...

- Afastado? - Harry arregalava os olhos - Afastado? 

- Bem que ele me era familiar - comentava Neville - tem certeza de que está tudo bem contigo, Rony?

- Mais ou menos, dá pra agüentar.

- Por que não nos contaram isso antes? - Harry olhava seriamente para elas - teríamos evitado isso!!!

- Ei, não é nossa culpa, ok? - Devolvia Amanda - Ninguém aqui levou a sério, oras!

- Devia prestar mais atenção nas vezes em que falam algo realmente útil para você, Wood!

Talvez não fosse a verdadeira intenção de Harry, mas naquele momento o raciocínio de Amanda se adiantou a tudo o que viessem a dizer nos momentos seguintes.

- Tem razão, me desculpe. Encontrar jogadores com uma habilidade tão grande por aqui é raro, afinal, não é todo dia que uma Nimbus vence uma Firebolt.

- Ei, ei, ei! - Rony se intrometia - O que é isso, pessoal? Estamos em jogo, lembre-se! Nosso adversário é a Sonserina, não vão se esquecer - e no momento seguinte, os demais voltam as suas posições, atentos ao jogo, enquanto Harry engolia a seco a indireta de Amanda.

Draco sinalizou para Thor e mostrou as balizes da Grifinória, a goleira teria que escolher entre defender a goles ou fugir de um balaço. Thor esperou pelo segundo sinal de Draco e rebateu o balaço em direção as balizes.

Gina arregalou os olhos... Estava vindo a goles e um balaço... Juntinhos um do outro! E agora? 

Yoh pegou o binóculo e ficou assustado, se moranguinho fosse fazer o que ele achava que ela iria fazer, as coisas só iriam piorar.

Naquele exato momento, ela se lembrou do movimento que Julieta, a goleira da Corvinal, fizera no ano passado, em que vinha em sua direção um balaço e uma goles, e ela se esquivou e pegou a goles. 

Bem, por que não tentar? 

Ela eleva a vassoura e gira como um parafuso - quase caindo, realmente aquilo na pratica não era tão fácil quanto parecia, Julieta devia treinar muito - e se prepara para passar por cima do balaço e ao girar o corpo, pegar a goles por trás antes que ela entrasse no gol. 

Ela só não contou com um único detalhe: a habilidade de Thor. Não considerou que ele havia assistido aos jogos anteriores e havia previsto aquela manobra de Julieta. Claro que ele não imaginou que Gina iria tentar aplicá-la assim, no chute, mas o resultado foi o mesmo: o sincronismo da goles e do balaço eram perfeitos, ambos seguiam juntos, de modo que quando Gina foi agarrar a goles, agarrou o balaço. 

O que aconteceu a seguir foi que ela fora puxada bruscamente de sua vassoura, devido à força do balaço - que força assombrosa, ela pensava - e passou direto pela balize - batendo com a cabeça no mesmo, até que o balaço deu uma volta, derrubando-a no processo. - Harry tentou se mover para pegá-la, mas madame Hooch apitou, avisando-o que ele não podia sair de sua posição, resultando que ela caiu bruscamente. Ouve um curto minuto de silencio até que ela abriu os olhos, sinalizando que estava bem. Ferida, mas bem. O coração de Yoh batia como nunca, era realmente uma pena ele não poder ir até lá e buscá-la...

Pensando bem... Por que não? Claro que iria Ter problemas depois, mas o que REALMENTE o impedia de pegar sua vassoura e ir resgatá-la? 

- Nem pense nisso - James dava um tapinha no seu ombro.

- Pensar no que?

- Isso mesmo que você pensou.

- Eu? Eu não pensei em nada, oras.

- Melhor ainda...

Já Julieta observava bem a cena. Era como um pesadelo que retornava. Nunca iria se esquecer da surra que tomou de Thor, os balaços atingindo-a e quebrando seus ossos. 

Nunca. 

- Ele melhorou bastante - Yoh comentava para Julieta, a qual estava do seu lado - refinou bastante sua técnica.

- Verdade - ela dizia - está bem melhor do que antes. Avisou a Gina para tomar cuidado com ele? 

- Avisei. Mas não adiantou muito. E a não ser que o pomo surja logo, o jogo já estará decidido. 

"VEJAM TODOS, A GOLEIRA DA GRIFINÓRIA PARECE MUITO DEBILITADA, E TALVEZ NÃO VOLTARÁ A JOGAR, AGORA O PLACAR ESTÁ GRIFINÓRIA 170, SONSERINA 290... PARECE QUE OS DOIS APANHADORES VIRAM O POMO, E COMEÇA A CAÇADA!"

Draco e Harry estavam correndo lado a lado, mais Harry sabia dos riscos por conta do batedor da Sonserina, mas ele nunca iria imaginar o que iria acontecer.

No entanto, o que ele sequer imaginava era que, a não ser que fosse necessário, Thor não iria interferir. Ao contrario do que imaginavam. Ele estava jogando conforme as regras. O balaço em Gina foi apenas para distrai-la, ela teve a opção de deixar passar a goles, mas resolveu arriscar. O balaço em Rony foi uma rebatida dele para defender um colega, com efeitos devastadores. 

Obviamente, Harry não havia considerado tal coisa. Para ele, Thor era apenas um sonserino com instintos assassinos, e nada mais.

Se continuasse daquele jeito, iria perder... De novo, pra variar. Era sempre assim, ano após ano, o Potter os vencia. Sempre. Nem mesmo trapaceando eles conseguiam vencer. Parecia uma sina perder assim. Por que o Potter? Por que sempre o Potter? Será que ele era tão ruim assim que não podia vencer?

Ambos perseguiam o pomo, com Harry começando a ganhar terreno, quando aquela musica invade seus tímpanos, enebriando-o. 

A musica...

Sim, a musica...

Lembrava-se perfeitamente da música. Havia ficado parado, observando o Kneen tocar. Observando não, deliciando-se com aquilo. Quando pediu uma música especifica, não imaginou que o Kneen realmente soubesse tocá-la. Tanto que ficou perplexo e chamou todo o time da Sonserina para ouvir também. 

Qual era a musica? O nome lhe escapava, mas ele tinha conhecimento de que em tempos antigos de guerra, grandes musicas tocavam para inspirar as tropas Malfoy, e a força da melodia os inspirava para lutar com mais garra e determinação. 

Ele apenas pediu que Yoh tocasse algo assim, alguma coisa que os estimulasse, que tirasse seu medo. Ele disse que não era possível, que não tinha como fazer isso, e que a música seria apenas uma musica se não pudesse ser corretamente apreciada e compreendida pelos ouvintes. 

Mas ele continuou insistindo, e Yoh tocou. Draco não sabia o nome, mas era uma musica tocada com total dedicação por parte de Yoh. Para ele, não importava quem era seu publico, ele se dedicava por completo se alguém desejava ouvir ele tocar seu instrumento. 

O time da Sonserina pouco compreendia o que ele fazia ali, mas não ousou questionar o que Draco disse. 

Aos poucos, vários alunos se amontoavam, pois apesar de serem antisociais com alunos das demais casas não significava que eram ignóbeis, pelo contrário, sabia muito bem apreciar uma bela música. 

Quando Draco se deu conta, a sala comunal da Sonserina estava lotada de alunos que se amontoavam nos mais diversos cantos, tentando ouvir aquilo, atentos. E seu "convidado" tocou maravilhosamente bem por um longo tempo, até que finalizou a melodia, recebendo uma salva de palmas. 

Palmas de sonserinos veja só...

Mas num ponto dava o braço a torcer para ele: não era musica em si, mas sim o significado que ela tinha para a pessoa. Se a mesma não soubesse apreciá-la do inicio ao fim, de nada adiantaria. 

Indo contra todas as previsões, Draco sobe o máximo que pode e, virando o corpo, desce no mesmo instante, como se fosse um Raio. Harry ergueu o braço ao vê-lo com o punho estendido, literalmente pronto para atingi-lo. 

"E ATENCÃO, SENHORAS E SENHORES! VAI SER FALTA! DRACO MALFOY ESTÁ DESCARADAMENTE QUERENDO ACERTAR O CAPITÃO POTTER! CUIDADO, POTTER!"

Harry continuou não acreditando. A Firebolt de Draco literalmente deslizava pelos céus como um caça, e sua face tremendamente ameaçadora preocupava Harry, o qual percebeu, tarde demais, que não conseguiria pegar o pomo antes de desviar. O loiro se aproximando, o braço dele esticado e pronto para atingi-lo com uma violência enorme devido à velocidade dele...

O que se vê é Draco atingindo Harry, afundando seu punho na face do mesmo e derrubando-o da vassoura. Frustrado, ele chama sua montaria, mas caia em uma velocidade impressionante. A mesma se aproxima, e ele se prepara para pegá-la. 

Não podia perder... Não agora! E não do Malfoy! Iria ensiná-lo a beleza do Quadribol, a arte de jogar sem trapacear, a maravilha de um jogo limpo!

Infelizmente para Harry, no exato momento em que ele segura na vassoura evitando uma queda fenomenal, seus olhos contemplam uma das piores visões que tiveram nos últimos tempos - o Kneen era uma delas - Draco... O pomo...

Ele desejou tudo. Neville até mesmo arremessou um balaço contra o Malfoy, mas Thor o rebateu. Amanda tentou bloquear seu caminho, mas ele deu uma volta ao redor dela e passou direto. Neville e Rony arremessaram novamente os balaços, mas nada detinha Draco, o qual seguia adiante...

A melodia do violino, ele se lembrava... Tocado pelo Kneen, fez o time da Sonserina prestar atenção, todos estavam gostando daquela pequena "sinfonia", a música era calma, doce, suave, Yoh estava dando a alma naquela música, podia sentir isso, e era a alma que os jogadores deveriam dar no jogo contra a Grifinória, a alma, eles deveriam dar a alma ao jogo, para aquele jogo, assim como "seu convidado" dava a alma naquela música, aquele violino e aquelas pessoas que ali estavam apreciando o belo som produzido por delicadas cordas de crinas de unicórnios alados.

Dar a alma no jogo... Sim, era isso que ele fazia. Ainda jogava para vencer, mas, mais do que tudo sentiu um desejo enorme de limpar seu orgulho, de provar seu valor. 

Nunca desistir. Ir até o fim. 

O ganhador sempre quer a bola, ele se lembrava das palavras do Kneen. 

Ainda não as compreendia por completo, mas começava a entender o motivo de perderam tanto para a Grifinória. Eles viam o Potter como uma divindade, alguém que nunca poderia ser superado, o que gerava um bloqueio neles mesmos. E somado com o intenso nervosismo de perder por antecipação, o resultado era um tanto quanto óbvio.

Não mais. Não se dependesse dele.

"MINHA NOSSA! NÃO VAI DAR TEMPO, O MALFOY VAI SER ATINGIDO PELOS BALAÇOS"!

É o que acontece. Ambos atingem-no violentamente, um pelas costas outro pelo lado, derrubando-o. Um leve sorriso se forma entre alguns alunos da Grifinória, apesar de alguns Gemerem ao imaginar o quando aquilo deve ter doido. Snape fica apreensivo, esbravejando pela "trapaça" da Grifinória, ainda mais quando Draco cai. 

Tudo perdido pensava Snape. Pra variar, vitória da Grifinória, como sempre.

- Tsc! - Padma balançava o rosto - sabia que ia dar nisso. Esses jogos entre Sonserina e Grifinória são tão previsíveis! No final o Potter sempre pega o pomo! Chega a ser chato você já conhecer o resultado.

- Tem certeza? - James sorria para ela com seus olhos de falcão, como os de sua mãe - melhor prestar mais atenção, pois pode acabar perdendo algum lance importante do jogo.

Harry sobe novamente na vassoura e voa pelo campo, a procura do pomo. Tinha que encontra-lo, tinha que aproveitar aquele curto momento em que o Malfoy estava... Estava...

Só naquele momento que ele prestou atenção... Os jogadores... Todos parados... O jogo... Paralisado...

E Draco, lá embaixo, apoiando-se na vassoura e escondendo uma dor animal, mas mantendo aquele seu sorrisinho irritante na face.

Ele... O pomo dourado... Em suas mãos.

Ele não acreditava. Draco Malfoy pegou o pomo dourado, fez o que ele sempre fazia, o que deveria Ter feito...

Depois de anos, a Sonserina venceu a Grifinória. 

Snape tinha um sorriso de um canto ao outro do rosto, ao passo que muitos ainda reclamavam da primeira falta que Draco fez, não entendendo o motivo de madame Hooch não te paralisado o jogo.

"CALMA GENTE! VAMOS EXPLICAR O QUE ACONTECEU - UMA TELA MÁGICA SURGIA NO AR, MOSTRANDO OS ÚLTIMOS ACONTECIMENTOS DO JOGO - VEJAM, AO CONTRÁRIO DO QUE MUITOS PENSAM, DRACO MALFOY NAO ATINGIU O CAPITÃO DA GRIFINÓRIA! ACOMPANHEM QUADRO-A-QUADRO NESSA MARAVILHA DA MAGIA, CAROS TELESPECTADORES! VEJAM QUE DRACO VAI COMO UM RAIO NA DIREÇÃO DELE, MAS, QUANDO TODOS PENSAM QUE ELE VAI ATINGI-LO, ELE NÃO O ATINGE. O BRAÇO DE DRACO PASSA A CENTÍMETROS DA FACE DE POTTER, MAS NÃO O FERE, OU SEJA, NÃO HOUVE FALTA. NO ENTANTO, O SUSTO DE REALMENTE ACHAR QUE IRIA SER ATINGIDO FEZ COM QUE POTTER PERDESSE O CONTROLE E CAÍSSE, CARO TELESPECTADOR. MAS CHEGA DE ENROLAÇÃO, VAMOS AO PRINCIPAL... VITÓRIA DA SONSERINA! A GARRA DE DRACO MALFOY VENCEU A HABILIDADE DE HARRY POTTER!"

O estádio era pura comemoração. Os Grifinórios ainda não acreditavam que perderam, enquanto Snape quase cantarolava em seu camarote. 

- Sabe... Eu podia jurar que ouvi uma bela melodia ontem à noite quando passei perto da torre da Sonserina. Talvez eu devesse ter parado para descobrir quem tocava. 

- Qual era o instrumento? - Pomfrey perguntava, enquanto observava Chaz, Pansy e Luna adentrando no campo e prestando curativos aos alunos feridos, junto com Rony, que descia de onde estava e cumpria com seu dever, mesmo com o sabor amargo da derrota ainda em seus lábios.

- Não sei... Mas pelo som, tenho quase certeza de que era um instrumento de cordas...

- Parabéns pela vitória do seu time, Severo. - Fala Minerva apertando a mão do professor de poções.

- Sim. - Severo sorriu e mostrou alguns de seus dentes amarelos. - Seu time também não jogou mal, Minerva. - E não conseguia esconder um sorriso ao ver, no meio do campo, Harry ajoelhado.

- Anda, vamos embora - Rony apontava a mão para Harry.

- Me deixa, Rony. 

- Ficar assim não adianta nada, Harry.

- Droga... Eu perdi!! Que droga!!!

- Todo mundo perde, Harry.

- Mas tinha que ser justo para o Malfoy?!?!? O que houve com o "vence sempre quem tem a melhor intenção"????

- Eu não sei - e olhava para o lado - não tenho como te dar essa resposta.

- Isso é deprimente, sabia?

- É, a Angelina devia Ter passado pelo mesmo. E Olívio também.

- Que piada... o "grande" Harry Potter... Eu sou uma verdadeira piada...

- Você não foi o único que perdeu o jogo, Harry - Fazendo um esforço hercúleo, Rony ergue seu braço machucado - somos uma equipe, lembra? Todos sofremos.

- Certo... Grande, você se machuca, Gina se machuca, e eu perco o maldito pomo, certo, grande consolo.

- Olha - Rony olha para trás, vendo que Chaz improvisou uma cama para carregar Gina com a ajuda de Pansy; mais adiante, Luna servia de apoio para Draco, o qual mancava, embora isso não o impedisse de ficar proferindo algo que ele, devido a distância, não conseguia ouvir direito - conversamos no caminho, ok? - e segurava Harry meio que a força, um pouco impaciente para ficar ali parado no meio do campo ouvindo o choro do amigo.

***

"Hey, Hey, Hey

O Malfoy é o nosso Rei"

Rony, Harry e Gina estavam na enfermaria enquanto ouviam a cantarola que ecoava pelos corredores da escola. Contra sua vontade, Rony estava sendo tratado. Estava um tanto quanto irritado, afinal de contas, ao seu ver, recebeu treinamento para fazer a diferença, não para ser mais um paciente.

Havia bastante movimentação na enfermaria naquele dia, ao contrário das outras vezes. Na verdade, havia um número bem grande de alunos - da Sonserina - do lado de fora, os quais vez ou outra madame Pomfrey mandava calarem a boca de tanto conversarem em voz alta.

- Oi, é aqui que estão curando os que se machucaram no jogo? - Amanda chegava na entrada da enfermaria, sinalizando para Chaz, o qual se aproximava - eu estou com o orgulho um pouco ferido, tem cura?

- Até tem, mas geralmente é melhor prevenir do que remediar - Chaz a puxava para dentro da enfermaria - estamos terminando aqui com os feridos, daí eu já te dou mais atenção, ok? - e piscava para ela.

- Ok - Amanda caminhava pela enfermaria, observando os alunos ali. - cadê a... ahhhhh!!! - Chaz apontava uma cama no canto da sala, aonde uma ruiva descansava. - Deixa-me falar com ela e... ué, quando foi que ele chegou aqui?

- Ele já estava aqui quando chegamos. Esperto, não?

- Muito... - e puxava uma cadeira, sentando-se enquanto observava a movimentação no local.

Que coisa... Quem imaginaria que perderiam e, mais incrivelmente, por causa do pomo?

Mas o mais curioso era que não estava com muita vontade de pensar naquilo, aliás, foi ali por que estava à procura de algum consolo, algo para tirar a derrota de sua mente, mas pelo visto teria que esperar um pouco, já que seu lindinho estava ocupado.

Amanda cruza as pernas e, apoiando o cotovelo direito na coxa, usa a mão para apoiar sua face, enquanto observa o que Chaz fazia. O mesmo ia até outro canto da sala, pegando alguns frascos e misturando-os.

Sem entender muito o que acontecia ali, Amanda apenas continuava observando. Não entendia bem o suficiente de Poções para dizer o que era aquilo, mas imaginava que tinha algo a ver com cura.

Olhando para outra direção, ela percebe que madame Pomfrey, junto com Florinda, apenas caminhava pelo recinto e, a julgar pelo olhar da mesma, ela deveria estar ali julgando seus "pupilos".

Quando Pansy termina de fazer um curativo no braço de Rony, o mesmo se ergue e caminha até Harry e começa a analisá-lo, tocando em diversas partes de seu corpo. No outro extremo da sala estava o Malfoy e, a não ser que ela estivesse imaginando coisas, ela falava demais para seu estado físico, enquanto Luna enfaixava sua cabeça.

- Dê isso para ela - Chaz levava um copo com um líquido rosado e o entrega para Yoh - vai fazê-la se sentir melhor.

- Obrigado - Yoh pegava a poção e tentava fazer Gina, a qual estava com um semblante bastante fechado, tomar aquilo - vamos, Moranguinho. Tem que tomar isso para melhorar, andar.

Sabia que a amiga não estava se sentindo bem, mas naquele momento, provavelmente iria apenas atrapalhar, de modo que ela continua observando o que Chaz estava fazendo.

- Segure o braço, Rony - Chaz apertava o ombro de Harry - vai ser difícil você impedir essa torçãocom uma mão só.

- Só estou fazendo uma massagem. - Rony segura o braço de Harry, enquanto Chaz apertava com certa força os músculos do ombro de Harry, observando o resultado - acho que isso vai inflamar, Chaz.

- Não duvido - Chaz observava parte da capa de Harry estirada na cama – veja! - ele pega a capa e mostra para Rony - olhe o rasgo, a cauda da vassoura passou bem perto, olha.

- É, tem razão - e em seguida Rony olhava para o ombro do amigo - deve Ter causado só um arranhão, mas quando ela forçou o músculo para não cair, deve Ter piorado.

- Se forçar muito o braço pelos próximos dias, o mesmo vai inchar, Potter. - falava Chaz.

De onde estava, ele sentia um leve incômodo pelo Jordan estar cuidando dele, lembrando-se dos últimos acontecimentos, da briga que tiveram. Na verdade, tentava evitar seu olhar a todo custo.

- He, he, he...

- Dá pra parar de rir? - Luna dava um tapa no peito de Draco.

- Ai!!!! Sua louca!!!

- Você mal consegue respirar por causa da dor, pare de rir!!!

- He, he... ai! É inevitável - e olhava com deboche para Harry - e nem quero evitar! Hehehe!!!

- Hihihi...

- Não comece, Chaz - Falava Rony enquanto passava uma pomada no ombro de Harry.

- Hihihi!

- O que é tão engraçado? - Harry, um tanto quanto irritado com a risada dele, se manifestava.

- Nada, Harry - Rony interrompia o amigo antes que a situação piorasse. Afinal, como explicar que até ele estava com vontade de rir do fato de Draco estar gemendo como um condenado e rindo como um maníaco pela sala? 

- Não podem dar nada para o Malfoy calar a boca?

- Ainda não aprendemos como se faz essa poção - e dava uma risada bem baixa, não conseguindo se controlar.

Pouco depois, Harry estava sentado na cama, com uma faixa na cabeça. Cheio com a agitação que tomava conta da sala, ele resolve caminhar um pouco pela enfermaria, procurando Gina. Com certeza ela deveria estar bastante mal, precisando de alguém ao seu lado para superar aquilo, e era um bom momento para mostrar que ele podia ser uma boa companhia e...

Ele franze o cenho quando percebe que sua amada estava na cama, sentada com uma faixa na cabeça... Com o Kneen sentado na cadeira ao lado, fazendo-lhe companhia. Mas que coisa, até ali aquele sujeito o perseguia!!!

Na verdade, agora realmente enxergava todo o mal que ele representava. Aquele sujeito, ele... Ele confraternizava com Draco Malfoy, filho de Lúcio Malfoy, um comensal da Morte!

E aquele sujeito namorava Gina... E conseguiu conquistar a simpatia de Hermione... Até mesmo Rony não o olhava como antes...

Como ele foi tão burro a ponto de não ter percebido isso antes? Sempre soube que o Kneen não prestava, mas...

E agora, o que fazer ? Tinha a maior vontade do mundo de gritar com o Kneen ali mesmo, obrigá-lo a se afastar de Gina, tinha que cuidar dela, tinha que protegê-la, mas... como fazer tal coisa ? 

No fim, Draco conseguiu, deu um jeito de infiltrar alguém entre seus amigos, as pessoas que mais importavam para ele. 

- Aonde vai? - Pergunta Rony.

- Para a torre da Grifinória... Aonde mais eu iria?

- Isso, beba tudo, vamos - Meio que a contra-gosto ela tomava a poção, sentindo suas forças retornarem - ótimo, é assim que se faz. Ei, Rony... Será que não dá pra liberar ela, não? - Yoh o chamava. 

- Hmm... Não sei, não. Ela ainda não está totalmente recuperada, Yoh. Não acho boa idéia ela sair da enfermaria, pelo menos até o final da tarde e... - ele olhava para Gina, dando-se conta de que o estado dela era pior do que o diagnosticado. - mas acho que ela já pode caminhar. Certo, vou liberá-la, mas nada de grandes esforços, ok?

- Viu, Gina? Não precisa ficar chateada, você jogou muito bem!

- AI, Yoh... Que surra!

- Não fica assim, haverá outros jogos, bola pra frente!

- ....

- Que tal darmos uma volta? Daí você aproveita e relaxa um pouco, oras. 

- Não sei... Não estou com disposição...

- Ah, moranguinho - ele fazia uma cara de criança pidona - por favor, não vá estragar seu final de semana, anda!

- Hmm - ela forçava um sorriso - ta certo, não resisto a esse seu olhar, Yohzinho - ela se levantava com a ajuda dele - você venceu, mas é bom que valha a pena, hein!

Algo bateu em Harry naquele momento. Kneen, ele... Ele iria passear com a "moranguinho" - argh! Que nome horrível que ele usava para se referir a ela! Era por causa das sardas? Que tipo de pessoa chama uma garota de um termo pejorativo desse jeito? - sozinhos... Talvez...

Ele segue também para sua torre. Ao chegar lá, procura sua capa de invisibilidade. Hora de descobrir algumas coisas a respeito do Kneen, e talvez não tivesse outra oportunidade.

Enquanto descia do dormitório, Harry para e pensa no que iria fazer. Nunca foi tão longe, tampouco fez algo desse tipo para conseguir informações - certo, já fizera isso antes, mas a situação era diferente - de modo que ele para e começa a pensar a respeito da situação.

Mas então ele se toca de que, se não fosse ele, ninguém mais poderia fazer isso. Conhecia muito bem o plano de Lúcio Malfoy, o que incluía Draco e seus capangas, o que o lembrava da amizade do Kneen com Crabbe...

Mas... Não seria um erro?

Talvez. Mas era a sua decisão, era o que ele escolheu fazer, e preferia fazer algo. Do que ficar de braços cruzados, esperando as coisas ficarem piores do que já estavam.

***

- Sarah Fygi. - A menina de cabelos encaracolados olha para trás e sorri ao ver Luna vindo em sua direção.

- Oi gatinha, como vai? - Ela da um beijo na testa da prima.

- Vou bem, já terminei com os pacientes. Conta-me uma coisa, como está o time da Grifinória, hein?

- Péssimos, ao menos até onde eu vi. Hermione se enfurnou na biblioteca, Anne invadiu a cozinha e está comendo como uma desesperada. E o Neville só dá atenção para o seu cacto.

- Bem, estão melhores do que os outros na enfermaria. Rony está fazendo um check up no Malfoy para não Ter que pensar na derrota. Á Gina estão numa depressão daquelas e, pra variar, o Potter está mais mal-humorado do que...

- Você a chamou de Gina... - Sarah encarava a prima como se uma Segunda cabeça tivesse surgido nela. - não sabia que se conheciam tão bem assim...

- Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal mantêm uma boa convivência, se esqueceu? Eu sou amiga do Yoh, e a Gina é a namorada dele, oras. 

- O Harry estava tão mal-humorado assim, é?

- Eu posso sentir isso - Luna balançava de leve o nariz - se esqueceu? Ele estava com o orgulho ferido. Estava desiludido, na verdade. Revoltado, irritado...

- Tudo isso só por causa do jogo?

- Pode acontecer, não é? Afinal, ele é o capitão, é natural que ele ache que a culpa é toda dele.

- Não o Harry Potter que eu conheço.

- Agora que você falou, pouco antes da Weasley sair da enfermaria, ele se alterou bastante, como se tivesse se enchendo de ciúmes e...

- Luna Fletcher, dá pra parar com isso?

- Não é minha culpa se o corpo emana cheiros diferentes de acordo com o estado emocional da pessoa, priminha. 

- Ah, não quero ficar para discutir isso. Ei quer ir lá na torre comigo? Vou pegar meu livro de Herbologia para estudar, por que não me acompanha?

- Você ama livros, isso eu nunca vi na minha vida. Por que não olha para os rapazes a sua volta, para variar? Melhor ainda, por que não olha para outros rapazes?

- E você, dona Luna? Está olhando para os rapazes a sua volta? Ouvi falar que o seu capitão é um gato... 

- Merlim que me livre, homens são uns grossos! - Luna fechou o cenho e Sarah riu do jeito da prima.

- Deixa de ser boba, menina! Se não fosse pelo seu pai...

- Eu não estaria aqui, já sei, já sei! Mas meu pai não é grosso, não arrota, não... Olha, vamos parar e pegar seu livro, ok? Mas o que você vai fazer num Domingo de sol com um livro de Herbologia?

- Bem... Eu e uma amiga estamos tentadas a mudar a cor de uma rosa, de rosa para roxa.

- Oi, Yoh - ela cumprimentava o amigo, olhando para Gina - tudo bem com você, Gina. 

- Um pouco, mas ele está tentando me animar. - a mesma falava lentamente, como se tentasse poupar suas energias. 

- Bem, boa sorte. 

- É, boa sorte - Sarah dava uma cotovelada de leve em Luna, e ambas se distanciam. 

Até que Luna para. Não podia ser. 

Não aquilo, e não ali. 

Ela olha para trás, vendo Gina e Yoh se afastando. Eles... Tinha algo ali... Era como se... Seria possível? 

Mas ela não estava vendo nada, apesar de...

Luna caminha na ponta dos pés até onde o casal estava, observando o movimento atrás dele. Apurando sua audição ao máximo, ela se concentra naquela área. Passos. Os de Gina, os quais eram bem calmos e reservados - a mesma estava cansada, não podia se esforçar muito - os de Yoh - o qual acompanhava a caminhada dela - e um terceiro passo, o qual estava pouco atrás deles.

Na verdade, enquanto andava, podia jurar que estava vindo há poucos metros dela. Era um passo um pouco mais apressado, apesar de estar óbvio que não queria chamar atenção.

Mas havia algumas outras peculiaridades ali. Agora que sabia onde se concentrar, podia ouvir, e bem, uma Quarta respiração, além da dela, de Gina e de Yoh. Era uma respiração um tanto quanto forçada - na verdade, lembrava a respiração da Weasley, a de alguém que não estava em seu melhor estado - e estava mais alta do que o normal.

Mas afinal, o que era aquilo? Podia ser loucura, mas tudo indicava de que havia alguém seguindo o casal, alguém que ela não via de jeito nenhum. Tentou reconhecer o cheiro, mas a única coisa que sentiu foi um forte odor de pomada, o qual ela podia jurar que já havia sentido antes.

- Ei, Yoh! Eu acho que...

- LUNA!!!! - Sarah gritava, chamando sua atenção.

- Ai...

- O que foi? - ele para de andar e se vira.

- Olha - ela observava sua prima a olhando de cara feia - cuidado com o perigo que o cerca, por que nem sempre estamos tão sozinhos quanto achamos que estamos - e saia correndo até onde Sarah estava.

- O que você disse a ele? 

-

Disse para ele ficar esperto, por que eles não estão sozinhos. 

- LUNA!

- O que foi? 

- O tio disse para você não ficar se exibindo!

- E daí? Todo mundo aqui sabe que eu tenho facilidade para encontrar pessoas. 

- Mas eles não sabem como você faz isso! Acham que é uma facilidade com feitiços de rastreio que você tem! Quer ser vista como um bicho de sete cabeças, é 

- Não... Mas tem alguém seguindo aqueles dois, eu tenho certeza disso. 

- Quem era? 

- Agora que você perguntou, eu não sei. Tinha um cheiro me atrapalhando, sabe. Mas devia ser de alguém que esteve na enfermaria recentemente, pois eu podia sentir um cheiro de pomada que a gente usava para relaxamento muscular. 

- Talvez o Malfoy?

- Ela ainda está na enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey só vai liberá-lo no final da tarde. Bem, os avisei, não posso fazer mais nada, e talvez eu tenho me enganado, só isso.

- Desde quando você se engana quanto a um cheiro?

- Dessa vez, eu espero estar enganada, Sarah.

- Por que? Não vai dizer? 

- Não. Anda, vamos pegar aquele seu livro - ela olha para trás, percebendo que ambos já tinham ido. Mas o que a preocupava era saber o que ele estava fazendo seguindo-os.

- Luna... Você acha... Que algum dia aquela pessoa vai perceber que eu gosto de verdade dele?

- Quando ele sarar da dor de cotovelo...

- LUNA! Ele nunca olhou para a Gina, pois ela nunca passou de uma menininha! Mas depois que ela começou a namorar, eu achei que teria alguma chance...

- Descola, Sarah! O Potter jamais olhará para você, entendeu? Você é santa demais e, bem...

- O que foi? 

- Bem... Você sabe, talvez se você arrumar um namorado antes...

- Como assim? 

- Pensa bem: Ele só olhava para a Cho, foi só a Gina arrumar um namorado, que o Potter se sentiu "traído". Na verdade, essa sua idéia de que tinha chance... Olha, leva mal não, mas você nunca concorreu com a Gina, nem ela com você. Ambas sempre estiveram na sombra da Cho, lembra? O burro só ficava atrás dela, atrás dela, atrás dela, e atrás dela. Meio lento, mas só fazia isso. Lerdo paca pra se declarar, tanto que nosso falecido amigo - e balançava um pouco o rosto, lembrando-se daquele que um dia ocupou a mesma posição que ela no time de Quadribol - "fisgou" a Cho só por que o Potter demorou demais, e agora ele vem com essa história de que gosta muito da Weasley... A escola toda está comentando, sabia? Pelo visto, ele se amarra no que é proibido, hehehe!

- Eu? Recebendo conselhos amorosos de uma menina de treze anos, vê se isso é possível...

- Sarah... Você nem parece que tem quinze anos, falando sério, por que não chega junto e conta para o Potter o que sente por ele? Talvez, agradando ele...

- Libélula. - Ambas entram na torre da Grifinória depois de Sarah ter falado a senha. - Luna... Até pode ser que o Harry saia com uma garota, vá passear, mas ele estará pensando na ruiva Weasley. Tenho certeza de que estará. E digo isso por experiência própria, não ficou sabendo da Amanda?

- Ah, claro - Luna arrumava os cabelos e dava língua para a prima - fiquei sabendo que ele se engraçou pra cima da Wood só pra gerar ciúmes na Gina e acabou "tomando um pau" do Jordan.

- Você e essas suas gírias trouxas.- Sarah a olhava com desaprovação.

- Se esqueceu de que eu vou ser uma grande estrela nos dois mundos? Tenho que estar a par das expressões da época!

- Sei. Mas não foi a única vez, há dois anos atrás, quando eu estava no terceiro ano, teve o baile e ele convidou a Parvati para dançar, e... Bem, o que a irritou não foi o fato dele não dançar direito, mas sim por ele não Ter dado muita atenção a ela.

- Sei, estava pensando na Chang. Hum... Bem... Quando ele voltar, tente puxar conversa com ele.

- Isso não te parece familiar? Quer dizer, antes ele estava pensando só na Cho, que só ligava para o Cedrico, e agora a Weasley, que só liga para o Yoh... Puxa, eu faria tudo para que ele prestasse atenção em mim, mesmo que só por alguns instantes, que soubesse que eu existo!!!

- Por isso que eu disse pra você arrumar um namorado se quiser chamar a atenção dele!

- Oi, Luna - ela arregalava os olhos ao ver Neville, enquanto sua prima dava um tapinha no seu ombro. 

- Oi, Neville. Tudo vem com você? 

- Um pouco. 

- Não fica chateado, vai ter outros jogos!

- Não estou chateado, não como o nosso Capitão...

- Ah, estou me lembrando... Foi você quem dançou com ela no baile, não foi? - Sarah dava um sorriso diabólico para a prima.

- Sim, fui eu sim, por que?

- Nada, não. Bem, vou pegar meu livro. - Sarah saiu, deixando os dois conversando, topando com Hermione que estava andando pelo salão - Oi Hermione.

- Oi, Sarah. - Hermione sorriu para Luna e saiu da torre, iria ver o namorado na enfermaria. Passou tempo demais na biblioteca e voltou para trocar de roupa, após Ter chegado a conclusão de que ficar triste ou alegre não mudaria o fato de que perderam e, sendo assim, preferia ficar alegre ao lado de Rony.

***

- Se não fosse você a fada da história, seria você quem estaria voando devido aos seus pensamentos felizes.

- Hã? Como? Onde? Quem? - Amanda arregala os olhos, dando-se conta de onde estava - Ai!!!

- Calma fadinha. Você só cochilou durante alguns minutos, ta tudo bem.

- Ai, que vergonha! Você trabalhando, e eu aqui dormindo, Chaz...

- Ta tudo bem, você está exausta...

- Você já terminou seu serviço?

- Claro. Vamos? - e lhe oferecia o braço, o qual era aceito pela mesma, de modo que ambos saem da enfermaria.

De rabo-de-olho, ele olha para a sala, aonde Rony ainda cuidava do Malfoy, junto de Pansy. Ele não mudava, sempre o mesmo...

- Para onde está me levando?

- Ainda não é hora do almoço... O que acha de darmos uma volta próximo ao lago?

- Adoraria!

***

- Ué, cadê o Chaz? - Pansy olhava em volta - ele estava aqui e...

- O Dispensei, Pansy. E a Luna também.

- O que? E quem vai arrumar isso tudo aqui e terminar com o Draqui... Digo, Draco?

- Você pode ir se quiser, eu dou um jeito nessa bagunça.

- Hmmm - ela o olhava de lado, tentando entender no que ele estava pensando - está certo, não tenho nada para fazer, mesmo. Vou ficar aqui pra te ajudar. Mas por quê fez isso?

- Não tinha mais serviço para eles, e eu podia terminar com as ataduras do Malfoy - e apontava para Draco, o qual tinha uma faixa na boca para parar de falar, apesar de, contra a sua vontade, estar dormindo - e todos os outros jogadores estão bem machucados. Não fisicamente, mas psicologicamente. Dispensei o Chaz para ele poder ficar com a Amanda, sei que ele pode conseguir fazê-la superar isso. A Luna é amiga do Neville, Anne conhece a passagem da cozinha e minha irmã tem o namorado. Quando a Hermione, nós temos um ao outro para ficar tentando entender o que aconteceu e, depois de algum tempo, rirmos dos melhores momentos do jogo.

- Espera um pouco... Vocês acabaram de perder o jogo... Não está nem um pouco chateado? Você parece estar aceitando isso tão bem...

- Chateado eu estou, não duvide. Mas eu estarei imensamente chateado se eu colocasse aquele jogo como o objetivo da minha vida, se fosse a profissão que eu fosse querer seguir, entende?

- Hmmm...

- Os últimos jogos têm sido divisores de água, Pansy - Rony terminava de enfaixar o braço esquerdo de Draco, o qual dormia profundamente - serviu para mostrar os que estão nessa por diversão e os que estão nessa até o fim, como objetivo de vida. Anote o que eu digo, esse campeonato vai revelar grandes talentos que jogam no mesmo nível das ligas profissionais, não se esqueça. Achei que o Thor tinha uma força absurda, mas não é isso. A questão é que ele joga como um jogador de um time profissional, por isso foi tão difícil evitar seus balaços. Se ele estivesse em uma escola estrangeira, talvez já estivesse jogando em algum time, quem sabe. É melhor tomarmos cuidado. Porquê se continuar a aparecer alunos que jogam em nível profissional, cada jogo de cada time será um verdadeiro massacre.

***

Enquanto isso, Gina e Yoh estavam na carruagem, ao passo que um certo espião invisível os observava, bem na frente deles.

- Bem aonde vamos ir quando chegarmos? - ela perguntava. Não estava com o menor pique para sair, mas já que ele pediu com tanto jeitinho...

- Hum... Não sei... Vamos andar por Hogsmeade e ver como está o movimento.

- Hmm...

- Tudo o que você quiser. Hoje é o seu dia, eu não decido nada, você decide. Estarei a sua inteira disposição para você não ficar triste por causa do jogo.

- Não estou triste, é um jogo, confesso que é triste perder, mas não vou ficar sem comer, sem viver por causa de um jogo.

- Mesmo assim, estamos quase chegando - e falava sem acreditar muito nas palavras dela.

Mas algo ainda o deixava intrigado. Luna havia dito algo que poderia ser considerado uma brincadeira ou até um comentário ao acaso, mas... Sozinho? Não estar sozinho? O que ela quis dizer com isso? Não havia mais ninguém com eles, o que ela quis dizer com aquilo?

Depois de saírem da carruagem, ambos caminhavam lentamente pelas ruas de Hogsmeade. Chegam a passar em frente à casa de Sume, mas Yoh resolve não parar para falar com ele, sabia que Gina não teria a menor disposição para isso.

Na verdade, ela não estava com disposição para nada.

- Minha mãe costuma dizer que não tem garota que resista a uma linda roupa que realce sua beleza, sabe - comentava ao acaso...

- Sua mãe é bastante sábia... Mas não espera comprar meu sorriso com roupas, não - ela fechava um dos olhos, fazendo um olhar de malandra.

- Não... Só quero realçar seus belos olhos, moranguinho.

- Sei...

- Vamos, nunca experimentou algo só para ver se ficava bem em você?

- Hmmm...

- E eu também quero comprar algo para mim, vamos.

- Mesmo? O que?

- Ainda não decidi, mas você bem que podia me ajudar a me decidir, sabe.

Depois de seguidos apelos, ambos entram na primeira loja de roupas que encontram, a qual Yoh tinha visto outro dia quando esteve ali com Gina. Diferente das outras, além de roupas de bruxos, possuía algumas roupas de trouxas - parecia ser uma nova moda que estava surgindo entre os adolescentes, foi o que Ariel tinha lhe dito - e talvez isso pudesse ajudar a entreter Gina.

Harry ficou espantado, nunca imaginou que Gina bem - e a vontade - em roupas de trouxas. Não que elas fossem curtas, mas realçavam bem seu corpo.

Nossa... Ela... Ela conseguia ficar mais linda a cada instante. Podia parecer pura impressão sua, mas a Gina de agora, mesmo com aquela expressão abatida, ainda assim era muito mais linda do que a Gina do começo do ano letivo. Não, da Gina do ano anterior!!!

Como era possível?

Quer dizer, não que a estivesse menosprezando, mas no fundo, não conseguia tirar da cabeça de que ela acabaria se tornando muito parecida com a senhora Weasley - não que isso tirasse seu valor, lógico - mas olhando-a desse ângulo, ela ficou muito, mas muito bonita, mesmo.

Tanto que ele tapa sua boca após soltar um sonoro "Uau", esquecendo-se de que estava invisível, quando o Kneen e outras pessoas da loja olham ao redor, procurando de onde veio, não obtendo sucesso.

Isso por que ela havia acabado de sair do vestiário com uma camiseta um pouco justa e uma saia vermelha, junto com uma sandália que realçava e muito suas pernas.

Céus... Que deusa ela se tornou!!!

***

- Zzzzzzzzz...

- Bobo! - Amanda dava um sorriso enquanto descansava.

Aquilo foi original. Estavam na margem do lago, em um passeio pra lá de romântico. Depois de ficarem dando algumas voltas e conversando, Chaz se sentou e, sem se fazer de rogada, Amanda se aproximou dele, encostando gostoso suas costas no peito dele, sem se sentar no seu colo. Só faltava mesmo ele abraça-la, coisa que ele não hesitou em fazer, de modo que, depois de longos 5 minutos em silêncio, ele resolveu quebrar aquela atmosfera.

- É bom ouvir sua voz, fadinha.

- Sei, seu dorminhoco...

- Ah, que isso... Não leve a sério foi apenas uma brincadeira, viu!

- Espero que sim! Não ouse ficar entediado de mim, hein! 

- Claro.

- E que história é aquela de voar, hein?

- Ah, sim... Aquilo...

- Então?

- Tem que ser agora?

- Se possível...

- Não sei, não estou com inspiração - Amanda belisca o braço de Chaz, fazendo-o perceber uma nova característica da namorada: curiosidade nata - certo, certo... É sobre um conto infantil.

- Conto? Que conta?

- Uma história sobre uma criança que não envelhecia nunca, e que pela força de seus pensamentos felizes, voava.

- É? Legal, mas... O que isso tem a ver comigo... Digo, com fadas?

- O garoto tinha uma companheira, era uma fada que jogava um pozinho mágico nele para que ele pudesse voar, sabe. Com a ajuda dela e os seus pensamentos felizes, ele voava.

- Hmmm - Amanda se vira, tocando no nariz de Chaz - sabia que essa foi uma das coisas mais lindas que você já disse?

- Eu me esforço - e, nos instantes seguintes, estavam compartilhando um doce e terno beijo.

- Que surra - deitada por cima dele, Amanda encostava a cabeça em seu peito - nossa, que surra!

- Ano que vem eu assumo no time, vou acabar passando por isso.

- Ah, não vai, não! Seu time não sofrerá desfalques tão grandes, lindinho!

- Perderemos Rika, Carlos e Cho, simplesmente. 

- Mas vocês ainda tem James, Julieta, Ariel, Miranda e Yoh. 

- Não sei se estou a altura deles, ou se estarei um dia...

- Vai estar. Você, Cassie e Padma treinam como reservas a mais de um ano. E tem o apoio deles. E o meu também. Vai se sair bem, não se preocupe.

- Hmmm... Mas tem razão, sabe. Depois desse jogo, eu passei a enxergar melhor muita coisa que eu queria e... Bem, estou com um pouco de medo.

- Medo do que? De se machucar?

- De não ser bem sucedido no que eu quero fazer, sabe. O mundo bruxo não tem dado, na época atual, muito valor a seus artistas.

- Você vai conseguir, não se preocupe. - e piscava para o mesmo, dando-lhe um pouco de confiança, até que ele se toca de que conversar sobre aquilo naquela situação não pegava bem. Ela é quem estava triste e precisava de consolo, o mesmo podia resolver isso muito bem em outra ocasião, não agora.

Chaz vira Amanda novamente, de modo que seu peito encostava-se às costas dela. Ele lhe cruza seus braços, unindo-os em torno da barriga dela e em cima dos braços desta, massageando-a, enquanto lhe dava um gostoso abraço.

Ela apenas se aconchega melhor sobre o seu corpo, e sorri alegre observando o espelho d'água quebrado levemente por ondulações da gôndola em que estavam. 

- Este local deve ser mágico...

- E é. Eu soube que há muitas eras atrás, aqui havia uma fonte, que alimentava um lindo jardim de rosas. Tal jardim era mantido pela bela e doce deusa celestial Afrodite. Por séculos ela criou suas flores e espalhou seu amor sobre estas, de forma que as mesmas "contaminaram" o solo com esse amor. Com o tempo, tudo se foi, as flores, a fonte, tudo! Vieram os vilarejos, as guerras, os períodos de paz. Por fim, surgiu nossa escola. E a primeira mulher a se tornar diretora de Hogwarts, percebendo como era especial este local, ordenou que fizessem um lago para os apaixonados se divertirem, pois, mesmo hoje, o solo está impregnado com o amor daquela deusa que antes cuidava de um lindo jardim.

- Inventou tudo isso agora ou estava arquitetando esta história faz tempo?

- Faz diferença? - ele a apertou mais em seu abraço, aproveitando para roçar o nariz levemente em sua nuca.

- Não...

Eles não disseram mais nada. Permaneceram ali, sendo acobertados docemente por um vento sussurrante, um nos braços do outro, compartilhando o carinho, o momento, e um evento que pertencia apenas a ambos.

***

- Você acha a Sarah Fygi bonita? - Perguntou Luna com um sorriso maroto.

- A menina que estava aqui?

- Sim... Ela é minha prima.

- Mesmo? Eu não sabia. Muitos meninos já levaram um fora dela. - Luna estava bastante atenta ao que Neville dizia. Passaram os últimos 20 minutos conversando sobre os mais variados assuntos, o que a fez comprovar que ele não era tão desatento assim quanto muitos diziam, tampouco desinformado.

- Pode me contar?

- Posso. Bem, ela admira o Harry, assim como um monte de alunas que entram na escola todo ano, sabe. 

- Disso eu Já sei, mas ele não dá a menor bola pra ela, mesmo. Agora só pensa na Weasley. 

- O Harry gosta da Gina? - Neville arregala os olhos - pensei que ele gostasse da Cho!!!!

- Hã... - ela piscava rapidamente os olhos começando a rever o que havia pensado acerca dele há pouco. 

- Mas isso é novidade! - ela dava uma risada - o que foi? 

- Neville... Toda a escola sabe disso!

- Mesmo? Desculpe, é que eu tenho que estudar dobrado para a aula de poções, tomar cuidado com os feitiços na aula do professor Flitwick, treinar com o time de quadribol da minha casa e me preparar para os NIEM's do ano que vem, acabo não tendo muito tempo para ficar prestando atenção nisso, sabe - ela fica bastante vermelha. Mesmo que não tivesse tido a intenção, Neville acabou de dizer que tinha mais o que fazer do que prestar atenção na vida dos outros.

Até que ele não era tão tonto quanto às pessoas diziam. Se aprendesse a dançar, seria melhor ainda...

***

- Não acredito - Sirius balançava a cabeça ao ver o amigo sentado na cadeira - sinceramente, você tem que esquecer dela. - Sirius encarou o amigo. - Faz alguns anos, ela é casada, tem filhos, AMA o marido...

- Não precisa jogar na cara também - Remo jogava algumas fotos encima da mesa, jogando o corpo por completo na cadeira, enquanto suspirava - tenho que conviver com isso dia após dia, sem você pra me crucificar mais e mais.

- Claro que preciso! Você não é um adolescente, é um homem formado! E maduro! O Harry eu entendo, ele tem que dar duro pelo seu amor antes que seja tarde, mas você tem que aceitar as coisas do jeito que são, Remo! Amigo... Eu não te culpo, Mudungus não, nem Gaia Mas, entenda... Acabou! Foi nobre a sua decisão, ninguém questiona isso... Mas é isso o que gerou. Não pode querer retomar o passado agora. E além do mais... Você estaria destruindo a vida de uma criança por causa de um desejo seu. De satisfazer seu ego.

- Meu ego? - Remo olhava pela janela - acha que isso tudo é para satisfazer meu ego?

- Não fugi da prisão para satisfazer meu ego, tenha certeza disso. Você aceitou essa condição que criou durante anos, não pode ir chegando assim, sem mais nem menos e querer assumir algo que não te pertence mais.

- Acha que eu errei em não tê-las visitado antes, Sirius? - Ele olhava tristemente para uma fotografia em especial que estava na sua mão, a qual possuía 8 integrantes. Sete deles ele reconhecia como a formação atual do time de Quadribol da Lufa-Lufa, sendo que a oitava era ninguém menos do que a "vovó" Sprout.

- Foi sua decisão. Você temia que sua condição de lobisomem pudesse prejudicá-las, lembra? - Sirius pegava a fotografia e, observando-a calmamente, começava a Ter uma boa dose de lembranças. Boas lembranças, na verdade. E a garota que praticamente pulava na foto, agitada e cheia de vida, era o centro das atenções - Não se martirize, vamos. Isso não o levará a lugar algum. Já aceitei há tempos que a mulher que eu amei está morta, e que vê-la em outras pessoas apenas contribuirá para levar até a destruição. Não faça isso consigo mesmo - e virando a foto, colocava-a na mesa, aonde podia ser visto, escrito com uma letra bonita, uma espécie de recado.

__

"Obrigada pelo apoio, prometo que vou me esforçar!!!

Se não fosse pelo senhor, eu não estaria aqui.

Amo o senhor, professor Lupin!!!

L.F."

***

- Já está bom? 

E, pra variar, não ajudou muito. Ela para bem no meio do salão, observando-o com a mesma expressão. A frase tinha múltiplos significados, mas ficou bem claro que ela queria saber se ele já estava satisfeito, pois ela queria ir embora.

É, pelo visto, acabou não agradando. Pelo visto foi um erro levá-la até Hogsmeade - ele sinaliza com a cabeça, meio sem escolha, e ela volta para o trocador, aparecendo alguns minutos depois com sua roupa normal. Sem comprar nada, ambos saem da loja.

- Quer ver outras lojas?

- Estou cansada demais para andar, Yoh.

- Quer comer algo?

- Estou sem fome. Vamos embora?

- Ok. Mas a próxima carruagem só sai dentro de duas horas.

- Vamos pelo outro caminho, então.

Subindo o morro que dava na velha casa, ela se apoiava nele, visto que ainda andava bem lentamente. Yoh começava a se sentir mal, percebendo que não fez muita diferença naquele dia.

- Desculpe - ela falava com um certo lamento em seu tom de voz - acabei não sendo uma boa companhia para você. - e, usando sua varinha para abrir a porta, ambos entram. 

Um pouco longe, Harry apenas observava, curioso. O que eles iriam fazer ali dentro? 

- Vamos descansar um pouco - ela se sentava no pé da escada que dava para o segundo andar da casa - essa subida me cansou.

- Tudo bem - ele se sentava ao lado dela, encarando o teto - Me pergunto quem morava aqui.

- Provavelmente um dos fundadores da vila. Talvez um antigo prefeito, quem sabe.

- Pois é - e se deitava nas escadas, ficando em silêncio.

Um longo silêncio, na verdade. Mais do que o esperado.

- Queridinho... - Gina quebrava o gelo - não fique se martirizando.

- Hmmm?

- A culpa não é sua. Sei que está tentando me agradar, e eu agradeço muito por isso... Mas sou eu quem não estou de bom humor.

- Não fiz muita diferença, no fim das contas.

- Fez, sim. - Ela se aproxima e o abraça - ah, mas você fez diferença, sim! Pode contar com isso, senhor Kneen! Você nem imagina quanta diferença você fez - ela o pega de surpresa e, aproveitando que o mesmo estava deitado na escada, o abraça e aperta com bastante força, roubando-lhe um beijo que dura longos segundos, até que o solta e se afasta um pouco, observando-o - Yoh, lembra daquela vez em que o Draco implicou contigo depois do jogo, daí você não deu bola pra ele e foi embora, mas depois ficou achando que era um covarde?

- Lembro, eu me senti mal porque...

- Porque ficou com medo do que eu iria pensar de você. Yohzinho - ela dava um sorriso e fazia uma expressão de derreter qualquer um, devido à tamanha ternura que ela passava. - Obrigada. Obrigada, mesmo. Eu fico muito feliz e satisfeita em saber que você se preocupa muito com o tipo de repercussão que seus atos terão na minha vida, mas você se lembra do que eu te disse também? Disse que você não era covarde, de jeito nenhum.

- Não entendi aonde você quer chegar...

- O que eu quero dizer - ela toca levemente a ponta dos dedos nos lábios dele - é que você não precisa ficar me provando nada, ouviu? Eu sei que você fez de tudo para me animar, a culpa é minha por não estar de bom humor para essas coisas. E se quer saber, a sua presença já fez toda a diferença, viu? Você estar comigo na enfermaria para me recepcionar, ficando ao meu lado, segurando minha mão enquanto eu tomava aquele remédio amargo para depois Rony colocar meu braço quebrado no lugar, Ter me trazido para passear mesmo percebendo que eu estava de péssimo humor... - ela dava um rápido e singelo beijo nele - obrigada. Obrigada por não ficar irritado comigo, por me dar atenção, por estar ao meu lado me consolando e me dando apoio quando eu preciso, viu? - Gina passava a mão pelo rosto de Yoh, massageando-o com bastante ternura, enquanto tinha um olhar igual para o namorado - obrigada - Segurando a cabeça dele com ambas as mãos, ela roçava seu nariz na face dele carinhosamente - obrigada...

- Eu não acredito - Harry murmurava para não ser ouvido - simplesmente não acredito - e continuava murmurando ao ver Yoh e Gina naquele momento pra lá de intimo na casa dos gritos - esse imoral do Kneen... - ele se lembrava de quando encontrou Gina pela primeira vez, de como ela chorava por que Rony iria ficar o ano inteiro fora e ela não teria com quem brincar - o que foi que ele fez? - a linda ruivinha descendo saltitando os degraus da Toca, chamando pela sua mãe naquele dia em que Rony, Fred e Jorge o resgataram da casa dos Dursleys e ele acabou descobrindo que a mesma ficou falando dele durante as férias inteiras - eu não acredito - ainda estava chocado com o dia em que recebeu uma carta de amor da mesma, coisa que muitos alunos na época receberam. Uma carta lida em voz alta, a propósito - ela a perverteu - "Harry, me desculpe, eu não tinha a intenção, não queria Ter feito isso". Ele se lembrava das palavras dela, a mesma estava muito assustada quando ele a salvou do controle de Tom e do Basilisco, a expressão de quem pedia por perdão, aquilo não saia de sua mente, a face de moleca arrependida de Ter feito uma travessura.

Ele fica em silêncio, com aquilo eclodindo em seu peito, até que para.

- Que idiota - ele maneava a cabeça - Isso o que eu estou fazendo é a maior idiotice da minha vida. Eu tenho que esquecê-la... Nunca olhei para ela, por que fui inventar de começar a fazer isso agora? 

Em seu intimo, ele sentia que já a havia perdido. Mentira, nunca a teve de verdade. Teve sua paixão, não seu amor. E não soube aproveitar, lembrava-se de tê-la desprezado antes, menosprezados seus sentimentos.

Harry continuou de olhos arregalados ao ver as mãos do Kneen apertando com vontade as coxas de Gina, enquanto que ela passava a mão por debaixo da blusa dele e massageava seu peito. Aquela era mesmo a Gina quietinha que ele conhecia? 

Será que ela gostava tanto assim do Kneen a ponto de permitir que ele a tocasse daquela forma tão... Obscena? Tão... Imoral?

Ele a tornou assim, ou será que isso já era da personalidade dela?

O que houve com a moral e os bons costumes? No que aquele imoral pervertido estava pensando, afinal de contas? Como ousava tratar sua amada daquele jeito, como uma... Uma... 

Faltavam-lhe palavras para dizer, na verdade, faltava-lhe coragem para tanto. Era algo que estava entalado engasgado na garganta, mas doía-lhe só de pensar no pensamento.

Vadia.

O Kneen a estava tratando como uma vadia, como uma qualquer. Estava jogando toda a cortesia, o romance, o cavalheirismo, o amor puro e verdadeiro... tudo em prol do prazer próprio. 

Que sujeito desprezível. Nunca imaginou que pudesse haver alguém assim. Nem mesmo Draco podia chegar a tal nível, nem ele.

Tinha que fazer algo, mas... como? 

Talvez se seguisse o conselho de Sirius e arrumasse alguém para causar ciúmes em Gina...?

- Nham - Yoh para de sorver os lábios da ruiva por alguns instantes, fitando profundamente seus olhos - Não precisa guardar isso pra você, pode falar.

- Eu...

- Vamos, fale. - ele lhe enviava um olhar de pura ternura, piscando carinhosamente para a namorada - me deixe ajudá-la, por favor. Você me ajuda e eu te ajudo, lembra? Então, me deixe ajudá-la. É minha função, obrigação e prazer pessoal.

- Eu... - definitivamente não conseguia vencer aquele beicinho que ele fazia - ah, admito... Estou chateada! Perder justamente para a Sonserina, que droga!

- Bem... Isso acontece. - ele a observava, enquanto ela suspirava um pouco diante do toque dele - sente-se melhor? 

- Não, desculpe. Mas não é culpa sua.

- Claro que é. Como espera que eu me sinta bem se você não está bem? Tenho diante de mim uma garota linda e maravilhosa, a qual eu idolatro até o limiar da minha alma, não, além disso, e você me pede para não me sentir mal?

- Está bem - a ruiva enrubrece um pouco depois do que ele acabara de dizer, de modo que seu semblante muda por completo, pois agora estava bem mais alegre - obrigada, Yoh. Muito obrigada, mesmo. Continue assim e você vai continuar se dando bem, viu? - e piscava para o mesmo de forma marota.

- Céus, como você é linda.

- Eu sei, mas já disse que você vai acabar se dando bem.

- Mesmo assim... Fiquei totalmente hipnotizado quando sentei - me à mesa da Grifinória naquele dia, e nos dias seguintes, e depois, e depois, e depois... - sua expressão era de alguém sonhando de tal forma que não queria acordar - você sempre foi linda, e a sua beleza tem amadurecido cada vez mais, moranguinho.

- Como consegue, Yoh? - Ela dava uma mordida de leve no dedo dele que passava pela sua face - como você consegue tal coisa, me olhar sempre como se fosse a primeira vez que me visse depois de anos?

- Quem sabe? Acho que é a mesma expressão quando minha mãe volta pra casa para rever meu pai.

- Vou adorar te ver do tamanho do senhor Kneen, sabia? Mais alto, mais forte, mais bonito...

- Está dando encima do meu pai, é? Olha que minha mãe é ciumenta...

- Bobo! - e encostava a sua testa na testa dele, mordendo a orelha de Yoh em seguida. Pouco depois ela para um pouco, deitando a cabeça em seu peito - Yoh, o que está acontecendo? Você tem evitado sua mãe nos últimos dias...

- Eu... - ele suspira. Não podia esconder dela - Nós discutimos por causa de alguns problemas, e não temos nos falado muito. 

- Isso é mal, por que não sentam os dois e conversam?

- Isso é que iremos fazer...

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? 

- Claro. 

- Não vai ficar chateado? - Harry abriu bem os ouvidos. O que ela iria perguntar? 

Algum segredo, quem sabe? Isso poderia ser útil, no fim das contas.

- Não, pode perguntar. 

- Você tinha todo aquele dinheiro que você citou quando me disputou com o Draco? - Harry ficou surpreso, mas era algo que ele realmente queria saber. Não que fosse útil, mas...

- Não - ele respondia simplesmente - Minha Mãe até que tem algumas reservas no Gringotes herdadas de sua família, mas ela não as usa e, por tabela, eu também não tenho acesso. 

- Então... Você mentiu para o Harry e o Draco?

- Bem... Digamos que eu blefei bonito. O Potter desistiu muito cedo, mas o Draco, esse foi difícil. Mas ele também estava blefando, duvido que ele tivesse todo aquele dinheiro.

- Mas ele é rico...

- A família dele é rica, mas em geral, ele só tem acesso a esse dinheiro quando for maior de idade.

- Ah, entendi... 

De seu canto, Harry sentia uma vontade enorme de bater com sua cabeça na parede. Blefe? Como foi que ele não pensou naquilo antes? Era tão óbvio, mesmo que fossem podres de ricos, o Kneen e o Malfoy provavelmente não poderiam meter a mão naquela bolada, e mesmo que pudessem, com certeza seus respectivos responsáveis não permitiriam que eles o fizessem.

- Pois bem, e o natal, como vai ser? Vai passar com os seus pais?

- Aham. Na fazenda, com meu pai e minha mãe. O pessoal disse que vai dar uma passada lá em casa depois das comemorações com suas respectivas famílias. Você vai poder ir?

- Bem... Papai e mamãe vão viajar... Mione vai viajar com os pais para a França, dai o Rony vai ficar sozinho, e eu queria fazer companhia para ele, sabe. Estou adorando essa nova personalidade dele. Tudo bem? 

- Não, tudo bem. Eu entendo.

- Não vai ficar chateado?

- Vou sentir sua falta, mas tudo bem.

- E a sua mãe? Senhor Daniel?

- Minha mãe vai puxar minha orelha, já o meu pai, bem... Ele não é um bruxo como a gente, no máximo cozinha alguns pratos trouxas com ingredientes bruxos, mas ele é muito compreensivo. 

- Você o admira muito, não é? - ela falava observando a expressão que Yoh acabara de fazer – Muito mais do que o Carlos e sua mãe. Não é mesmo? Mais do que o professor Snape...

- É... - ele maneava a cabeça - muito, mesmo. Depois eu te conto uma história... É de uma coisa que aconteceu comigo e com o meu pai, eu... Eu acho que, não, eu tenho certeza... É a lembrança mais feliz da minha vida.

- Mais feliz do que eu Ter dito que te amo? - Gina virava o rosto, fecha o cenho e, marotamente, olha cerrado para ele, fingindo desapontamento.

- Sim - ele respondia. Mas o que a surpreendeu não foi à resposta, mas sim a sua sinceridade. Não foi um sorriso forçado, pelo contrário... Ele respondeu de tal forma, com tal convicção de que ela não iria ficar furiosa...

- Hmmm... Vou adorar escutar essa história, lindinho. Mas depois. O que acha de voltarmos para a escola? Queria ver como os outros estão.

- Sei não - ele a erguia, se levantando em seguida - Mas algo me diz que eles estão em boas mãos...

Harry se virou e começou a caminhar. Estava pensando em usar a outra passagem para voltar até a escola quando, ao ouvir um barulho, ele se vira.

Eles... A passagem secreta da casa, eles... 

Céus, eles estavam entrando na passagem secreta que iria dar bem debaixo do salgueiro!!!

Mas como eles a conheciam?

Ninguém conhecia aquela passagem, ninguém. Aliás, a pessoa que chegou mais perto daquela casa foi o Malfoy e...

Não, estava se esquecendo de algo - ele corria até a outra passagem com sua capa de invisibilidade e, atravessando correndo o salão do bar, o que faz que muitos ali pensem que um vento forte estava derrubando tudo - quais eram os suspeitos?

Havia o Snape, o qual já esteve ali dentro, quando toda a verdade fora revelada. Ele entrou na casa pela porta da frente, mas estava inconsciente quando o carregaram pelo túnel.

Mas Remo havia dito que Snape o vira na passagem subterrânea, e fora assim que ele descobriu que o mesmo era um lobisomem, mas...

Rabicho. Ele estava desaparecido, mas devia conhecer as passagens. Era um dos criadores do mapa do maroto, certo?

O MAPA!!! O servo de Voldemort que se fez passar pelo por Olho - Torto!!! Sempre se perguntou até onde ele usou... Teria feito uma cópia? Até onde ele o usou durante o tempo em que esteve com ele? Teria passado adiante? Acabou conseguindo reavê-lo, mas...

Kneen...

Seria mesmo possível? Mas ele era filho da professora de...

Mas... Afinal, o que conheciam dele? Lembrava-se de Sirius Ter dito que todos os comensais da Morte eram alunos que foram recrutados por Voldemort, mas aquilo não podia ser possível!

Ou seria?

As passagens. O súbito conhecimento que ele andou demonstrando desde o inicio do período letivo em várias matérias, como DCAT... A habilidade que alguns alunos haviam comentado no corredor que ele demonstrou Ter de uma hora para a outra... O súbito conhecimento dele acerca de assuntos que até mesmo Mione não tinha... 

E seu relacionamento com Malfoy, até então ele estava sentindo uma alfinetada quanto a isso, sobre o que aqueles dois conversavam àquela hora da noite, sozinhos e sem mais ninguém por perto.

O Servo mais fiel do Lorde das Trevas, justamente o professor de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas que esteve ao lado dele por tanto tempo.

Kneen. Um bruxo negro.

Seria possível?

Não havia outra explicação - ele corria desesperadamente através do beco escuro e estreito, de modo que vez ou outra sua varinha caia no chão e ele tinha que conjurar outra luz - e ele não podia ficar parado, tinha que fazer algo, tomar uma atitude.

Contar para alguém.

E ele sabia exatamente quem.

***

- Continuando... - Rony terminava de dar a sétima volta pelo salão comunal da Grifinória - deve Ter algo especial na batida do Thor.

- Já pesquisei e não encontrei muita coisa - Hermione sentada no chão, de frente para a lareira, jogando algumas pedras no fogo - nada, mesmo.

- Nem em "Quadribol Através dos Séculos"? - Rony continuava andando, como se a sala estivesse cheia de gente e ele procurasse Ter a atenção de todos os presentes.

- Nem. Nenhuma manobra. Talvez o segredo esteja no livro "A Bíblia do Batedor", Rony.

- Hmmm... - Rony para de andar e senta-se ao lado de Hermione.

- Cansou de pensar no jogo?

- Encontrei algo melhor para ocupar meu tempo - e encosta a cabeça no ombro da mesma. - O que achou?

- Traumatizante, mas vou me acostumar. E você, o que achou de mim no jogo?

- Já vi melhores - ele falava em tom de brincadeira e abaixa a cabeça, mas não consegue evitar um cascudo vindo dela - ai!!!

- Convencido! Até parece que você se saiu melhor!

- Calma, Mô! - ele a abraça - Falei de brincadeira, não leve a sério!

- Sei muito bem da sua brincadeira - e cerrava os dentes, encarando-o em seguida - fui tão ruim assim?

- Sinceridade?

- Sinceridade.

- Como aluna, você joga bem.

- Eu... - Hermione torce o pescoço, encarando Rony como se tivesse nascido uma segunda cabeça nele, até que compreendendo o que ele quis dizer, suspira - certo.

- Entenda, Mione... É um divisor de águas, compreende?

- Sim, claro. Engraçado Ter acontecido justo com a gente, não é?

- Era inevitável. Essa é a diferença entre os amadores e aqueles que tem pique de profissionais, para jogar nas ligas.

- Como o Harry?

- Isso. Você percebeu alguma coisa?

- Sim, a Amanda. 

- É, percebi que ela joga bem.

- Não, ela não joga bem, ela joga muito bem, Rony. A Anne tem mais técnica para impedir o avanço dos artilheiros, coisa que ela carrega desde que era a goleira reserva, mas em relação aos passes... A gente ficou na dependência da Amanda. Se não fosse por ela, a diferença de placar seria maior ainda, ela corrigia quase que instantaneamente cada passe errado que a gente fazia, era uma coisa incrível! Teve vezes em que eu me descontrolei com medo do Thor e ela simplesmente continuou com a jogada, suprindo as nossas deficiências. 

- Mesmo? Hm... Lembre-me de conversar isso com o Harry no próximo treino. Temos que trabalha mais esse aspecto dela.

- Certo, e quanto a você... está tenso - ela passava a mão nas costas dele - muito tenso - e empurrava Rony no chão, fazendo-o ficar de costas para ela.

- Hã... Mione?

- Quieto! - ela tocava em suas costas - vou te fazer uma massagem pra relaxar, mas não vá se acostumando, hein!

- Agora já é tarde - ele suspirava enquanto as delicadas mãos dela tocavam com precisão os pontos em suas costas, massageando seus músculos e esticando-os - agora estou viciado!

- Vai sonhando...

- Oi, gente! - Anne entrava na sala comunal com um pedaço de pão-doce na mão - olha só, eu tava passando o tempo, e vocês não vão acreditar... Eu descobri! Finalmente descobri qual é o truque do Thor, sabia? Está na torção do braço e na inércia! Era tão óbvio, estava na nossa cara e... O que estão fazendo?

- Anne...- Hemione a fuzilava com os olhos - o que acha de voltar pra cozinha? 

- Pesquei a indireta - e dava meia volta, saindo dali.

- E toma cuidado - Rony gritava - vai que o Dobby se apaixona por você, né? - e dava uma alta risada, sendo acompanhada por Hermione em seguida.

***

- Finalmente te encontrei! Cadê a sua amiga? - Pergunta Luna se sentando na cadeira.

- Já deveria estar aqui... Mas não faz mal, vou te mostrar o que estamos querendo fazer. - Ela abre o livro e começa a explicar para a prima o que estava "aprontando" para dar de presente de natal a professora McGonagall.

- Bonita. Pena que eu ainda não tive essa aula.

- Ah, é fácil. É só ficar atenta. Tenho certeza de que você tem talento para transmutações, gatinha. 

- É, a tia disse isso também, mas não estou muito interessada nisso, não.

- É um desperdício, se quer saber. Com o talento que você tem...

- Não estou interessada - ela une as mãos e seus olhos brilhavam como duas estrelas - eu vou ser uma grande cantora!!!!

- Você não muda, mesmo - Sarah segurava uma risada - não tem coisa melhor para fazer não, é?

- Todo mundo tem o direito de Ter um sonho, não acha? - Luna dá um "soquinho" no ombro de Sarah - eu sei muito bem dos sonhos de uma certa pessoa... - e abria um sorriso enorme enquanto falava - hehehehehehe!

- Ah, para! - ela empurrava a albina - sua boba!

- É você! - e dava lingua.

- Você! - e devolvia o gesto.

- Quem é a infantil aqui, hein?

- Sabe, tem horas que você me contamina, sabia?

- Somos farinha do mesmo saco, esqueceu? - e dava um abraço em Sarah, a qual devolvia o carinho - não pode se livrar de mim tão facilmente!

- E mesmo que eu fizesse, você me encontrava, não é?

- Seria mais difícil se você não usasse o mesmo perfume que o Potter...

- LUNA!!!

- O que foi? Falei alguma mentira, por acaso?

- Ora, ora... - e tapava a boca da "linguaruda" - desde quando você...?

- Ué, se esqueceu a prima que você tem? Engraçado, eu podia jurar que você usava outro perfume há uns três anos atrás. "Lírio -do- Luar" não era a sua fragrância favorita?

- Você deve estar me achando uma tonta, não é? - Sarah procurava aonde esconder o rosto - no mínimo...

- Eu nunca vou pensar mal de você, ok? - falava colocando a mão por sobre o ombro dela - Mas não acha que está se martirizando demais? Acha que o Potter vale tudo isso?

- Luna... Desde quando você fala assim de maneira tão... Tão...

- O que? Esperta? Inteligente? Inigualável?

- Madura... Mas deixa pra lá, acho que você tem razão.

- Até que cheira bem esse perfume...

- LUNA!!!

- Brincadeirinha!!!

******

Tudo fazia sentido - ele suava - andando a noite com o Malfoy, rindo com ele... Se infiltrando... Era algo mais do que estar com Gina era feri-la. Ele esteve nas férias na casa dos Weasley, poderia ter aprontado algo. 

Não demora muito e ele chega. A primeira coisa que faz é correr em direção a Rony e Hermione.

- Eu preciso falar com vocês... - Harry entra correndo na torre da Grifinória, mas na mesma hora percebe que acabará de interromper um beijo do casal. - Eu conto depois.

****

Luna ergueu a cabeça e aspirou o ar, Sarah levantou os olhos e encarou a prima, a qual tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios...

- Seu querido está em Hogwarts.

- E...?

- E ele estava indo em direção da sua torre.

- E...?

- e esse seu perfume não vai durar muito, logo, logo o cheiro passa, e ele nem vai poder sentir.

- E...?

- E o vento está seguindo naquela direção. E agora o Potter está saindo da torre da Grifinória e seguindo o corredor que dá na sala do professor Lupin. Se você seguir por aqui, quando passar por ele o vento vai carregar o cheiro do seu perfume e o Potter vai senti-lo, quer queira, quer não.

- E...?

- Some daqui!!! - só faltou Luna jogar Sarah para fora da sala onde estavam.

E depois ela é que era a tonta...

***

- Espera, Harry - Rony segurava em seu braço - o que foi? 

- Vocês sempre souberam que eu desconfiava do Kneen, mas o que eu vi hoje foi demais. 

- O que? - perguntava Hermione. 

- Eu vou começar do inicio. Tudo começou quando eu sai ontem para conversar com Dumbledore... - Harry conta toda a história para os dois, o casal de namorados se olham e olham para o Harry, e isso por que ele resolveu omitir a parte mais quente da história. Não que quisesse proteger o Kneen, mas pelo simples fato de que não encontrava as palavras certas para explicar a Rony o que os dois estavam fazendo, e levando em conta o temperamento dele...

- Tem certeza? - Pergunta Hermione.

- Olhem, voltem a namorar. - Harry saiu apressado dali, decidido a tomar uma atitude.

- Hermione... Acha que ele...

- Não... O Harry não iria exagerar com uma coisa dessas e... Será que...

- Não... Não pode ser, pode? 

- O que você acha?

- E você? O que acha?

- Bem... É um tanto quanto... Bem, eu... Olha, Rony... Isso, essas coisas, eu... Olha... Voldemort atrás da Pedra Filosofal, o Basilico petrificando todo mundo, Rabicho escondido na escola bem debaixo dos nossos narizes, Voldemort de novo, tudo isso foi combatido pelo Harry, e se não fosse por ele, não estaríamos aqui e... Bom, depois de tudo isso, não há uma pessoa na escola que não esteja em débito com ele, que não esteja com uma divida alta, que não seja grato e tudo mais...

- Mas mesmo depois disso tudo, você está com receio de dar a razão para ele, não é?

- Isso, eu... A gente sempre apoiou o Harry nos momentos mais difíceis, mas agora... Eu não sei se estou pronta para entrar de cabeça em uma "caça as bruxas" por aqui, sabe.

- Eu também não... Bem, vamos ficar atentos, então.

- Vai ficar de olho na sua irmã e no Yoh?

- Não, vou ficar de olho no Harry, antes que ele faça uma besteira. Vamos, estou tendo um péssimo pressentimento...

***

- Remo! - Harry entra afoito na sala do professor - precisamos conversar!

- O que foi, Harry? 

- O Kneen, Remo! Ele... Ele... Ele é um bruxo das trevas!

- De onde tirou isso?

- Ele conhece a passagem da casa dos gritos!

- Mas...

- Remo, acredite em mim! A gente sempre se perguntou o que fizeram com o mapa do maroto enquanto ele estava sumido, lembra? Eu vi Lúcio Malfoy quando reencontrei Voldemort, e ambos vimos o Kneen conversando como uma intimidade enorme ontem com o Malfoy! Nós temos que tomar cuidado, eles já estão entre nós!

- Por que você não vai para a torre e não relaxa? Será melhor, você estava correndo, seu sangue ainda está quente por causa do jogo, precisa descansar e esfriar a cabeça.

- Mas...

- Nunca julgue para não ser julgado. Agora vai, vá descansar um pouco, anda.

Harry saiu bufando da sala de Remo e acabou esbarrando em alguém, fazendo a pessoa quase chorar ao ver como ficou a rosa que carregava que acabara de derrubar.

- Minha rosa...- ele passa direto enquanto ela se abaixa e, quando se levanta, percebe quem esbarrou dela e o quão distante já estava - Mas... Mas...

***

- Eu ouvi isso, Remo - fala Sirius, destransformando-se no canto da sala - ouvi muito bem. 

- E dai? Ele pode muito bem ter encontrado a passagem. Se me lembro bem, não fomos nós quem realmente criamos o mapa do maroto. Tivemos parte, é verdade... Mas se nossa falecida amiga não tivesse nos revelado as passagens, não teríamos conseguido nada. 

- Verdade. Quem diria que nos anais das histórias de Hogwarts haveria citações sobre as passagens secretas? Realmente, tem suas vantagens pertencer a uma família muito antiga... Mas esse garoto me preocupa. 

- Vai ficar pegando no pé dele que nem o Harry? 

- Não... Ele me lembra alguém. 

- Ela morreu, Sirius. Aceite isso. Não foi você quem disse que eu devo aceitar minha situação atual?

- Sim, mas...

- Eu vi o corpo, eu fiz os testes - ele vira o rosto para a porta, confirmando que não havia ninguém ali - e Snape estava por perto quando ela morreu, ele presenciou ela morrer, lembra-se?

- Sim, lembro... Mas preferia não me lembrar disso.

***

Harry estava dobrando o corredor quando deu falta de algo muito importante. Voltou correndo até aonde tinha esbarrado com aquela garota e se surpreendeu ao ver O rosto de Sarah, o qual estava muito mais que vermelho do que antes.

- VOLTOU, SEU GROSSO?!?!? NÃO TEM NEM CORAGEM DE AJUDAR UMA MENINA, COMO É CAPAZ DE G...- Ela se calou rapidinho ao ver a cara de susto que o moreno estava fazendo e da porta, quatro olhos estavam espiando o barulho.

- Hã... Desculpe, eu... Desculpe pela rosa.

- Tudo bem - ela se acalmava um pouco ao ver quem era... - eu... Não estava muito boa, mesmo...

- Bem... Eu... Se quiser... Eu posso te ajudar. - Ele olhou para ela, que tinha um sorriso sincero e um brilho no olhar, por um pequeno momento ele se viu preso aquele olhar e aquele sorriso.

De onde estavam, Sirius - de volta a forma canina - e Remo estavam de boca aberta com a cena. Aquela garota, ela... Ela era quem eles pensavam que era?

- Não precisa... Eu vou tentar por meu próprio conhecimento... Eu acho que essa capa é sua. - Diz ela entregando-lhe a capa.

- Obrigado... Como é mesmo o seu nome?

- Sarah Fygi, e o seu? - Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, mais logo suas expressões aliviaram.

- Harry Potter. - ele respondia calmamente, ficando um pouco surpreso com a pergunta dela.

- Bem senhor Potter. Tenho uma rosa para refazer.

- Você é da Grifinória, não é?

- Sim. - Sarah corou. Ele... Ele estava querendo saber a respeito dela!. - Nos vemos por aí...

- Não quer mesmo ajuda? Para quem é essa rosa? Alguém especial?

- Sim, é a professora Minerva. Ela me ajuda muito quando tenho dificuldades.

- Bem, eu estou indo para a torre, você está indo para lá? 

- Sim. 

- Então eu te acompanho - ambos vão caminhando, com Harry decidindo se olhava para a garota, ou ficava pensando em uma forma de expor o Kneen e fazer todos perceberem suas verdadeiras intenções.

Bom, ao menos esbarrar naquela garota serviu para refrescar-lhe a cabeça. Poderia aproveitar a caminhada para pensar em algo. Mas que era revoltante a reação de Rony, Hermione e Remo, era!

- Você viu aquilo? - Sirius, novamente na forma humana, dava voltas pela sala - você viu aquela garota? Céus, eu não acredito! Você tem noção de quem ela é? Remo!

- Sim, eu sei. É a Sarah, a filha da Marie.

- Hã? O que? Como assim, você sabe?

- Sou um professor, lembra?

- Quantos mais filhos de nossos amigos estão estudando aqui?

- As Gêmeas Gaia e Marie tem duas meninas na escola, Luna e Sarah, respectivamente. Gina e Rony são filhos de Molly e do Arthur, o qual você vivia espancando e...

- Ei sei quem eles são, oras! Poupe-me desses detalhes!

- Aham... Hooch teve dos filhos, Rika e James, você já deve conhecê-los. Amy e Sume têm uma garota, Ariel. E ainda tem um monte de filhos de colegas e conhecidos nossos obviamente. Nunca parou pra pensar nisso?

- Não dessa forma... Pensar que eles sempre estiveram aqui, bem debaixo dos nossos narizes... Mas a Amy? Aquela Amy da Sonserina? 

- É, a própria que congelou seu traseiro por que você não aceitou um "não" como resposta.

- Eu sei, não precisa me lembrar desses detalhes!

- Me preocupo é com Sarah estar conversando daquela forma com Harry, isso sim.

- Ora, aluado... O que passou, passou. Não pode culpar Harry pelos erros do pai.

- Poder, eu não posso. Mas ficar de olho para evitar que ele cometa os mesmos erros, isso é algo diferente. Isso está parecendo uma reprise não bem vinda, sabia?

- Concordo com você - e se lamentava intimamente - concordo plenamente.

***

Ambos entram na torre e Sarah encarando Harry por alguns minutos, até que o clima é quebrado pela chegada de Rony e Hermione, os quais ficam olhando para os dois.

- Errr... Bem... Obrigada pela companhia.- Sarah aperta a mão de Harry. - E nos vemos por aí! Oi de novo, Hermione.

- Oi, Sarah...

- Bem... Eu quero... Digo, devo fazer algo, já que fui eu que estraguei sua flor. Deixa eu te ajudar, pelo menos. - Diz Harry olhando para a menina.

Ele balança sua varinha, de modo que a flor volta ao normal, ou melhor, ao normal que ela tinha preparado. 

- Obrigada! - e dava um beijo na bochecha dele e em seguida sobe para o dormitório feminino. 

- Vejo que está arrumando algo para se distrair - Hermione sorria, deixando-o levemente corado. 

- Não mude de assunto, Mione. Nada me tira da cabeça o fato de ter visto o Kneen e o Malfoy conversando ontem em um corredor escuro como se fossem velhos conhecidos. E depois que eu vi ele passando pela passagem secreta... Rony, melhor tomar cuidado com a Gina. Muito cuidado, mesmo.

- Hmm... Esse cheiro no ar... Colocou perfume? - perguntava Hermione.

- Não, por que?

- Nada, deve Ter sido impressão minha, mesmo.

***

- Yoh... - Gina caminhava ao lado do namorado pelo corredor da escola, a passos lentos. Ainda não estava totalmente recuperada, mas em verdade estava muito boa aquela caminhada, ambos andando bem lentamente - sabia que eu te amo?

- Não, não sabia, você poderia me dizer que me ama?

- Eu te amo muito, muito, muito! - Ela da um beijo em Yoh que sorri.

- Também te amo. Ontem, hoje e sempre - ele a abraçava. A mesma não estava totalmente alegre, ainda guardava um certo sentimento de derrota, mas se sentia melhor por tê-lo ao seu lado, apoiando-o - olha lá seu irmão, vamos falar com ele. - ele apontava para os três que estavam no fim do corredor. Yoh tenta aumentar o passo, mas sente ela segurando fortemente em seu braço, praticamente se apoiando nele, indicando que não estava com a menor pressa.

Tomara que Rony gostasse de ficar parado...

***

Sarah saiu correndo da torre da Grifinória e acabou topando com Amanda no corredor, a morena sorriu ao ver o jeito da colega, deveria ter acontecido algo realmente bom para ela sair correndo daquele jeito.

- Lá vai uma felizarda - Amanda olhava de rabo-de-olho para a colega - deve Ter visto um passarinho verde.

- Vai passar o natal aqui ou com seus pais? - Perguntou Chaz abraçado a namorada, não entendendo muito bem o que ela havia acabado de ver.

- Não sei ainda, talvez aqui... Meus pais devem ir para a Alemanha ver o Olívio no campeonato mundial.

- Por que não vai com eles?

- Eu queria ir, mas eles vão viajar ao longo da semana de natal, mas não definiram uma data ainda. Se for, vou acabar perdendo aulas, e com os NOM's se aproximando, não posso vacilar. E você?

- Eu vou para casa, disso eu tenho certeza disso eu tenho certeza. Vou aproveitar para visitar Cassie e Julieta, talvez eu vá até a fazendo do senhor Daniel, não fica muito longe da capital, e eles ficarão alguns dias lá, mesmo.

- Meus pais iriam querer te ver - dizia a morena.

- Ainda chateada com o jogo? - era evidente um certo desânimo em sua voz.

- Sim... Foi uma surra! Um massacre!

- Lamento. Lamento mesmo. 

- Bobo! Não precisa ficar chateado! Mas quero ver vocês massacrarem com aquele batedor nervosinho!

- Pode deixar que o Thor não irá sobreviver.

***

- LUNA! - Sarah chegou sem fôlego e "agarrou" a prima.

- Que foi? - a menina estava assustada.

- Eu beijei... Eu beijei...

- Você beijou? Beijou o que?

- O Harry!

- Que Harry?

- Harry Potter! - O olhar de Sarah atravessou Luna como uma flecha.

- Ah, claro – Luna ria da brincadeira.

- E se quer saber, não acho que ele gosta tanto assim da Weasley!

- "Da Weasley"? Engraçado, não é comum tratarmos amigos pelo primeiro nome? Desde quando você chama de Weasley uma colega de casa e classe?

- Bem...

***

- Olá, Mione. Olá, Rony. Olá, Harry - ele cumprimentava a todos, mas Harry não lhe estendeu a mão - e ai, já estão melhor? Nossa, a Sonserina estava pior do que no ano passado!

- Me dêem licença. - Harry se afastou, o que acarretou em Hermione ficando vermelha de vergonha e Rony olhando para qualquer direção, menos para Yoh. E, pelo visto, sua irmã não deu muita bola para isso. Seu semblante estava menos triste, mas a julgar pelo modo que se apoiava em Yoh, ela estava muito, mas muito cansada. O ideal, mediante a situação, seria que ela descansasse um pouco, pois foi uma das que ficaram mais machucadas, e precisava reservar energias para se recuperar. Seu corpo podia estar razoavelmente bem, mas suas forças, não.

- Você vai embora só por que eu cheguei? - Algo estalou na cabeça de Rony quando ouviu o que Yoh acabara de dizer, de modo que ele olhou imediatamente para Hermione em busca de apoio, mas não encontrou. Em vez disse, seguiu a direção para qual a namorada olhava.

Ela olhava para trás de Gina, percebendo que Amanda e Chaz vinham em sua direção e, ao virar o rosto, percebe que, no outro extremo do corredor, atrás de Harry, vinham Luna e Sarah.

Por que tinha a leve impressão de que as coisas iam ficar feias? 

- Não, é por que tenho que falar com a Fygi. - E começou a andar para perto dela, uma vez que percebeu sua presença ali, enquanto Rony e Hermione ainda se olharam.

- Bem... - Gina sorriu amarelo. - E os planos para o feriado, vocês já tem algum? - Gina tentava mudar o foco da atenção. 

Infelizmente, para o desespero de Rony, ela ainda não tinha se tocado do que estava acontecendo ali. Sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso acabaria acontecendo. Não que desejasse isso, afinal de contas, estava em uma situação delicada, sendo cunhado e amigo de ambos. Era um raciocínio simples, por várias vezes ele e Hermione ouviram Harry falando mal do Yoh, e uma vez que a escola era bem movimentada, até alguém ouvir e espalhar isso, era um pulo. Agradecia pelo jeito calminho dele, mas já teve a oportunidade de testemunhar o que acontece quando ele ficava furioso.

Já Hermione não achava que Yoh estivesse furioso, não a ponto de perder o controle, mas em relação ao amigo.

Ela só sente Rony segurar forte em sua mão, como um sinal secreto, um trato que fizeram de não tomarem partido de lado algum, apenas de não permitirem que ninguém se machucasse.

- Por que você é sempre tão rude e grosseiro comigo, Potter? - Yoh falava alto o suficiente para ele ouvir. Na verdade, alto o suficiente para as pessoas no corredor ouvirem - foi algo que eu te fiz, por acaso?

A resposta era óbvia demais, todos sabiam, mas, mesmo no fim da tolerância, era típico dele não perder o controle, tentar resolver as coisas sem briga. 

Infelizmente, quando Chaz se aproxima ainda mais, Rony tem uma desagradável lembrança, entendendo de vez que certas situações não se resolvem de maneira simples.

.

Harry olhou para trás, Luna e Sarah estavam paradas no meio do corredor olhando a cena, Amanda e Chaz estavam olhando a reação que o Harry ia ter, ele apenas se virou e encarou Yoh.

- Minhas maneiras não lhe dizem respeito Kneen, olhe primeiro as suas para depois falar das dos outros. - Ele se aproximou de Sara. - Poderia falar com você?

Outra acusação pensava Rony. Em horas como essas ele preferia ainda ser o sujeito esquentadinho de sempre para dar total razão a Harry, pelo menos não ficaria naquela indecisão toda.

Amanda balançou a cabeça para Chaz ao olhá-lo. Se eles não resolvessem aquilo ali por si mesmos, nunca resolveriam. Mesmo mandando para ela um olhar de suplica, Amanda ainda o segurava. Ela sabia que Yoh abominava qualquer tipo de violência, mas teria que resolver aquilo sozinho.

- Não podemos resolver as coisas de forma amigável, não é? - Ele fecha os olhos, para desespero de Rony. Gina entra em desespero quando vê Rony e Hermione colocando a mão por debaixo da capa, prontos para sacarem suas varinhas em caso de necessidade.

No entanto, algo diferente do esperado ocorre. Yoh abre os olhos e, diferente do brilho vermelhos, eles estavam como sempre, cinzentos. E, pela primeira vez, ele realmente percebeu isso, a luz do sol fazendo seus olhos brilharem ainda mais.

Mas algo estava diferente, justamente por que ele cruza os braços e sua expressão muda. Não a mesma expressão serena de sempre, pelo contrário, uma bem séria, mesmo. Não carregava nenhum ódio estampado, mas não guardava nenhum resquício da expressão anterior.

- Como quiser, seu metido presunçoso... - Rony voltou a deixar suas mãos a vista - como você fez questão de dizer, suas maneiras não me dizem respeito... Mas se é assim, quero deixar claro - Yoh caminhava na direção de Harry com a mesma expressão séria - que não vou mais tolerar que você fique falando mal de mim para as pessoas pelos corredores, entendeu? - ele sabia, como Rony havia deduzido. Era óbvio demais, o veneno destilado por Harry fora mais forte do que qualquer coisa, mas só esperava que aquilo não terminasse em briga, tudo menos isso. - Se eu me importasse com o que você pensa de mim, eu já teria feito algo antes, mas você não está agindo como um homem de verdade. Atacar as pessoas pelas costas não é coisas de cavalheiros, não sabia disso? Não é minha culpa se você pensa que o mundo gira ao redor do seu umbigo, portanto eu quero que pare de ficar me atacando e envolvendo meus amigos em seus joguinhos infantis, ficou claro? - ele olhava de soslaio para Chaz e Amanda.

Luna e Sarah se olharam, Hermione colocou a mão no ombro de Rony, Amanda e Chaz se olhavam sem entender e o que veio a seguir deixou alguns sem jeito.

O que ele pensava que estava fazendo? Quem ele era para falar daquele jeito com seu princip... com o Harry? Quem aquele arrogante pensava que era? Só por que ganhou o campeonato das casas no ano passado se achava a maioria? Não foi ele quem enfrentou o Lorde das Trevas tantas vezes, não foi ele quem correu perigo contra o basilisco, não foi ele quem...

Harry estava com a resposta na ponta da língua, mas não teve a chance de proferi-la.

- Ele não olha para o próprio umbigo. - Sarah pegou na mão de Harry, o qual olhou para ela. - Na verdade, você que está achando que ele tem motivos para pegar no seu pé, que ainda está ligado na sua namorada, e não é nada disso!

- Sarah, sua tonta. - Murmurou Luna, dando um tapa na própria testa, enquanto se lembrava de sua tia Ter dito algo acerca das loucuras que o amor faz as pessoas cometerem.

- Isso não te diz respeito, não pegue o bonde andando.

- Bonde? - Sarah não entendia direito o que diabos Yoh quis dizer, mas a primeira parte da frase ficou bem compreensível.

- Do mesmo jeito que você não gosta que falem desta maneira com você, eu não gosto que falem assim com os meus amigos.

- "Amiga"? Ei, aonde pensa que vai com a minha prima? 

- Ora, isso não é da sua conta. 

- Chega Luna, vamos todos sair daqui sem brigas e ofensas, okay? - E era impressão sua, ou Sarah acabara de apoiar uma das mãos na parede e agora estava respirando mais pesadamente do que o normal? Na verdade, ela parecia um pouco pálida... o que seria aquilo?

- Ora... – Falou Harry sem prestar atenção no pedido da menina. - Você é quem deveria tomar cuidado com quem anda, devia ficar de olho nesse sujeitinho ai! Sabia que ontem ele estava andando e conversando com o Malfoy? Por acaso você sabia o que ele foi fazer lá, ainda mais tarde da noite? 

- Não... - fugindo por completo de seu nervosismo, Gina conseguia se controlar, enquanto segurava fortemente na mão de Yoh, em um ato de apoio e confiança - mas com certeza isso não é da usa conta, Harry. E, mais do que simples palavras, você deveria guardar um tempo para viver a sua vida, e não a dos outros.

- Você é muito tonta, Gina! Esse cara vai acabar conti...

Harry se silenciou diante do tapa que recebeu. O silêncio tomava conta do local, muitos ali ficaram pasmos com o ato dela, simplesmente porquê não esperavam tal coisa. Uma "troca de cortesias", mas aquilo... Nem mesmo Harry. 

Mas, muito mais do que um tapa, muito mais do que extravasar sua raiva, Gina fez isso por que sabia que, mais um pouco e Yoh acabaria brigando feio com Harry, e conhecendo-o do jeito que conhecia, o mesmo iria ficar muito sentido depois por Ter agido daquela forma.

- Mas Gina, eu... - ele colocava a mão na face machucada.

- Espera um pouco - Yoh ficava na frente de Gina, quebrando o silêncio ao qual ficou durantes longos minutos, os quais usou para pensar nas ultimas revelações - eu vou fingir que você não chamou ela de tonta pra não piorar a situação... 

- Yoh, por favor - Gina colocava a mão no seu ombro - por favor, não vale a pena.

- Eu... - ele se concentrou muito para não ficar nervoso DE VERDADE - eu... - dura um mero instante, no qual seus olhos se encontram.

- Chega. – Hermione olhou de Yoh para Harry. – Se vocês não saírem a-g-o-r-a, irei chamar os diretores das duas casas, não me importa que se perca pontos, apenas quero que acabe essa papagaiada no meio do corredor, estamos entendidos? – Todos se olharam, se afastando dali, não pelas palavras da monitora, mas sim por motivos muito, mas muito pessoais. 

*****

- Ainda desmonto o Potter, escrevam o que eu digo! Ainda M-A-T-O ele. – Sim, Yoh estava "descontrolado", para a surpresa dos demais. Seus olhos estavam quase vermelhos, o que mostrava que ele ainda tentava controlar as emoções, mas pelo visto não estava tendo muito sucesso.

- Yoh. - Miranda sacudia ele. - Esquece o Potter, viva sua vida. Isso não combina com você. – e o largava, encarando-o, primeiro de forma dura, depois com carinho. Em seu intimo, via Yoh como um irmão mais novo que estava confuso com as novas descobertas, sem entender o que fazer. 

- Mas mudando o rumo dessa conversa, o que foi fazer na Sonserina ontem a noite, só por curiosidade? Não que precise responder, obviamente. – Rika abria o maior sorriso amarelo do mundo.

- Fui agradecer o Draco por Ter consertado o meu violino que tinha quebrado...

- Sabe qual é o seu problema? – Ariel descruzava as pernas e se erguia de onde estava sentada - Você é bonzinho demais, Yoh. 

- É a personalidade da Dona Amy, sabe – Carlos murmurava no ouvido de James diante da súbita mudança de temperamento de Ariel – o senhor Sume comentou que ela era assim na escola, que era meio calada, mas sabia se impor.

- Eu ouvi isso! – e rangia os dentes para ambos, os quais fingiam que não era com eles. – Mas eu estou falando sério. Você tenta resolver o seu problema de "nervos" controlando suas emoções. Não percebe que deveria se soltar um pouco as vezes? Não pode ficar guardando essa raiva para dentro de si, tem que liberá-la um pouco, senão acabará explodindo.

- Não quero fazer mal a...

- E daí? Não pode agradar a gregos e troianos – ela literalmente estava com o dedo encostado na cara dele – Anote o que eu digo: se ficar guardando essa raiva pra dentro de si, um dia ela vai se tornar tão forte, mas tão forte, que vai acabar ferindo alguém de verdade, matando-a, até. E poderá ser qualquer pessoa, entendeu? Qualquer pessoa. Eu, Carlos, Gina, sua mãe, senhor Kneen... qualquer um. Guarde bem minhas palavras, antes que se arrependa delas.

- É mesmo? E o que sugere que eu faça, sabichona? – Julieta quase engasgou com o bolo que comia ao ouvir as palavras de Yoh, e só chegou a tanto por que Rika deu-lhe um senhor aperto, fazendo-a cuspir o bolo. Desde quando ele falava daquele jeito com eles?

- Faça o que tem que fazer. Arrume um jeito de estravasar sua raiva, aliviar a tensão. Vingue-se do Potter, se isso vai te deixar relaxado, mas não fique guardando isso só pra você, entendeu? Sabe para que existe o capelão em um navio? É para o capitão poder conversar em momentos difíceis, mesmo que demonstre uma postura rigida para seus marinheiros. Você tem a Gina, tem sua mãe, seu pai, tem a todos nós. – os olhos de Yoh voltam ao normal diante do que ela acabara de dizer – mas não junte tudo isso para você. Você não está sozinho, lembre-se. Não cometa o erro de juntar tudo para você. 

***

Neville estava saindo da torre quando vê Luna vir correndo em sua direção.

- Neville, minha prima está aí?

- Não, por que? 

- Nada, estou procurando ela, ela esteve recentemente por aqui, não? 

- Sim, como sabe? 

- Obrigada - ela continuava procurando a prima. Não era boa idéia se meter em algo que não lhe dizia respeito, lembrava. 

***

- SARAH!!! – Luna vê a prima caída no chão e entrou em pânico quando a viu naquele estado – SARAH!!!

Talvez obra do destino, mas Luna agradeceria a Merlim até o fim dos tempos por madame Pomfrey estar passando por ali.

- Por favor, me ajuda! – e chorava fortemente – por favor.

- Por Merlim, senhorita Fygi... O que foi que houve com você, menina? – e pegava a menina no colo, andando apressada com a mesma até a enfermaria.

***

Gina, Hermione e Amanda continuavam conversando sobre as festas. Era o último dia, no dia seguinte iriam para suas casas. 

Ainda bem, pensava Hermione. Talvez as festas de final de ano fossem suficientes para acalmar as pessoas, por que desde o dia anterior uma nuvem pairava pela escola, e a mesma se recusava a sumir. Gina, por exemplo, sequer dirigiu a palavra a Harry desde então.

Dava para piorar?

- Chegou - Amanda olhava para o alto, aonde uma coruja colocava o Profeta Diário em sua mesa, e o mesmo acontecia com James, e um monte de alunos. 

Mas a surpresa maior foi a primeira capa, aonde havia a face de Harry e Draco, com Harry em uma face de frustração e Draco, de vitorioso.

"O dia em que o menino que sobreviveu fora abatido", por Rita Skletcher. 

Do outro lado, Hermione franzia sua sobrancelha enquanto lia o exemplar do jornal. Ela e aquela repórter não mantinham bons relacionamentos, temia só de pensar no que ela podia Ter escrito...

__

"Depois de uma vitória após a outra por anos seguidos, o time da Grifinória fora derrotado. Muitos se perguntam o motivo, alguns dizem por falta de talentos no time, mas é de total conhecimento que o Capitão do time, Harry Potter, não parece apto para a função."

- EÍ, POTTER, ESTÁ LENDO ISSO? - Draco gritava da mesa da Sonserina, tendo um principio de sua risada maligna(™).

__

"O time da Grifinória tem se destacado ano após ano desde que Harry Potter, o melhor aluno de Hogwarts, entrou para o time. Muitos creditam a derrota a sua pouca experiência como capitão, mas poucos sabem o que eu realmente sei depois de uma longa pesquisa, mas o que Harry tem é uma fase gravíssima, chamada DOR DE COTOVELO!".

- Yoh - James o observava - quer que eu leia mais alto? 

- Estou te ouvindo, na verdade, toda a mesa está prestando atenção. Pensando bem – ele fazia um esforço hercúleo para não rir – vai ser difícil você ouvir sua própria voz por aqui... 

__

"Como é de conhecimento geral, Harry Potter recentemente passou por grande uma desilusão amorosa e uma traição dupla: sua amada, HERMIONE GRANGER estava usando ele e o jogador Victor Krun em seu beneficio próprio, mas recentemente ela se _decidiu, e foi uma facada certeira, na qual ela trocou-o pelo desconhecido Ronald Weasley, conhecido por sempre andar atrás deles e agora roubar sua namorada."_

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELA ESCREVEU ISSO! - Hermione bufava. Da última vez, recebeu durante meses correspondências explosivas e a mãe de Rony a olhou de maneira feia por um longo tempo.

__

"Mas isso não é nem a ponta do iceberg, meus caros leitores. É de conhecimento geral que muito disso se deve ao fato de Harry Potter se sentir ameaçado diante da crescente fama do Jovem conhecido como Yoh Kneen. Além de ser apanhador do time da Corvinal, Yoh Kneen também é conhecido por participar da corrida anual de vassouras na Suécia, na qual tem se consagrado consecutivas vezes como campeão absoluto."

- Campeão absoluto? - Carlos franzia o cenho - ele teve sorte de chegar na final!

- Como assim? - Miranda olhava para Yoh. 

- Eu nunca ganhei essa corrida, Miranda... Sabia que o percurso atravessa uma reserva de dragões? É uma vitória chegar na linha de chegada, na verdade.

__

"E, no ano anterior, ele adicionou ao seu ranking de vitórias o campeonato entre as casas e a taça do torneio de Quadribol, depois de mais de dez anos, foi a vez da Corvinal brilhar. Ele também é conhecido pelo incrível feito de ter vencido uma Firebolt com uma Nimbus modelo 3000 e, como se não bastasse, enfrentou com um bastão de batedor uma harpia para resgatar uma aluna em perigo"!

- Ele não fica uma graça no Jornal? – Jane apontava para uma foto aonde Yoh mergulhava como um raio, segurando um bastão em uma das mãos, voando em direção a harpia, a qual segurava Gina – minhas amigas vão morrer de inveja!

__

"E existem boatos de que fabricantes de vassouras estejam querendo contratá-lo como garoto propaganda! Aparentemente isso afetou moralmente o Jovem Harry Potter, e há relatos reais de que a própria HERMIONE GRANGER chegou a cogitar escolhe-lo como seu namorado, o que seria mais um na lista de sua eterna ambição de ascensão social".

- Onde está isso? - Rony perguntava ao ver a foto em que Yoh dançava com Hermione no ano anterior, em Hogsmeade - Ahhh...

- Amanda, tem como piorar? 

- Tem sim, Gina. Olha só isso aqui. 

__

"No entanto, a aluna Hermione Granger foi mal-sucedida em sua luta para vencer na vida a qualquer custo, pois o jovem Kneen acabou se apaixonando justamente pela irmã de seu namorado atual, a ruiva Gina Weasley, goleira da Grifinória. Ao ver sua ex-namorada de infância trocá-lo por outra pessoa, Harry porter não agüentou a pressão, e isso se revelou no jogo de ontem. Que pena, Harry. Isso acontece. Mas temos certeza de que você encontrará outra pessoa, apenas tenha mais cuidado com as Ginas Weasley's e Hermiones Granger's da vida que só se interessam por rapazes famosos, pois isso vai acabar com sua carreira, rapaz. 

Rita Skletcher ."

Uma gota surgia na testa de Yoh, e na mesma hora ele olhou para trás, encontrando o olhar de Gina, que estava bastante vermelha pelo fato de grande parte dos alunos estarem olhando para ela. E para Hermione também. 

Luna estava quieta, leu a noticia, mas não se importou muito. Seus pensamentos estavam na enfermaria, sua prima estava doente e ela não pode fazer nada para ajudá-la. Algumas lágrimas furtivas caiam de seus olhos, sendo percebidas pela sua amiga.

- Lu. - Falou Morgana. - O que você tem?

- Nada. - Ela limpou as lagrimas. - Besteira minha...

Na mesa da Grifinória, duas meninas estavam mais do que furiosas, estavam piores do que leoas quando vem seus filhotes em perigo. Jane terminou de ler a noticia e olhou para Dumbledore, o qual suspirou cansado.

- Ela havia sumido mais voltou a toda. – e tentava manter uma expressão de seriedade diante do olhar de Jane, a qual estava preste a dar a maior gargalhada de sua vida.

- Calma Alvo. Os alunos sabem que ela é mentirosa. - Diz Minerva, sorrindo por detrás da xícara.

- Eu vou esganar aquela repórter. - Diz Hermione de punhos fechados. - Bendita hora em que eu abri aquele vidro!

- Você por algum mero acaso do destino não teria nada a ver com isso, não é – James, por debaixo da mesa, chutava Yoh.

- Você não é o inteligente do grupo? Tecnicamente falando, é impossível eu Ter dado uma entrevista para ela em tão pouco tempo, mesmo que eu enviasse a coruja mais veloz da escola, a mesma só chegaria até a redação do Profeta Diário de Madrugada, horário em que está fechado, se esqueceu?

- Então ela teve um trabalho desgraçado pra descobrir tudo isso. Estou surpreso por ninguém Ter percebido a presença dela no vilarejo.

- Talvez por que estávamos inventando um meio de fazer Cho andar, lembra? – e olhava de soslaio um pouco distante aonde Cho, ao lado de Padma, parecia não se importar muito com o que acabou de acontecer.

Ela superou bem, lembrava-se. Ainda tinha uma certa mágoa, mas parecia Ter se esquecido do fato do Potter tê-la deixado de lado.

Talvez ainda algum ressentimento, mas ela conseguiu superar. Na última reunião do time ela havia confessado que a família iria viajar para seu país natal ao fim do ano letivo, e ela iria aproveitar para pensar mais um pouco sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

Esperava que isso a ajudasse a relaxar e esquecer – ou, pelo menos, encarar melhor – as dores do coração que teve nos últimos anos.

- E aí? – James o interrompia.

- Eu acho que essa Rita deveria tentar seguir carreira de escritora profissional. Ia fazer a Rowling parecer uma escritora de fanfics!!!

***

- Já vai? 

- Já, vou sentir sua falta - Yoh acariciava sua face. 

- Eu também, desculpe. 

- Não, tudo bem. Acho lindo isso, você querer ficar com ele. Mesmo. Mas eu te escrevo, ta. 

- Ta. Feliz natal, Yohzinho. 

- Feliz natal Moranguinho - e dava um beijo nela, abraçando-a com todas as suas forças.

- Yoh... eu quero te pedir uma coisa.

- Sim?

- Durante o natal... eu queria pedir para você não pensar em nada do que aconteceu por aqui.

- Como é? – ele torcia o pescoço, não entendendo o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

- Nós tivemos muita dor-de-cabeça por aqui, mas agora você estará indo para casa, encontrar-se com o seu pai. Sei que tem muita coisa pra conversar com ele além de matar a saudade, portanto eu não queria que você se irritasse nesse natal.

- Você sabe que está me pedindo algo muito difícil, não sabe? Não dá para esquecer isso assim, de uma hora pra outra. Eu realmente ainda estou indignado com isso, com todas essas coisas e...

- Eu sei – ela colocava o dedo na boca dele – mas poderia fazer isso... por mim? Vou ficar mais feliz sabendo que você estará bem, conversando abertamente com o seu pai.

- ...

- ...

- Está certo, você venceu. Vou fazer isso, vou tentar não pensar nessas coisas, ok?

- Que bom, fico feliz.

- Certo, e... moranguinho, eu...

- Sim? – ela segurava as mãos dele, já sentindo saudades.

- Eu vou resolver alguns assuntos com a minha mãe e... bem, tem algumas coisas importantes que eu quero conversar com você quando voltar. 

- Ok.

***

- Tem certeza, que ficará bem?

- Tenho, feliz natal, Luninha. - Sarah beija a testa da prima.

- A tia vem ver você, não vem?

- Vem sim, mas não se preocupe, tá!

- Claro que eu... ah, quer saber? Eu não vou pra casa, vou passar o natal com você!

- Mas a tia vai ficar furiosa! E o tio também!

- Eu sei... mas não consigo ir pra casa com você assim! Que droga, deve ter algo a ver com os animais daqui, eu vou subir pra desfazer as minhas malas e já volto...- Luna saiu correndo da enfermaria, e Sarah olhou para Madame Pomfrey.

- Deixe minha prima pensar que é dos animais.

- Claro, fique tranqüila.

- Madame Pomfrey...Eu pensei que bruxos não tinham isso...

- É raro... Mas acontece... A magia não nos protege de doenças. O senhor Kneen, por exemplo, ele sofre de um problema mortal. Estamos fazendo tratamento, mas até então, eu não descobri a cura para o problema dele. 

- Eu pensei que apenas trouxas... tivessem... Leucemia. - Sarah começa a chorar, e madame Pomfrey não esconde as lágrimas também.

- isso pode acontecer com qualquer um, lembre-se. Existem coisas que nem magia pode curar.

Luna voltou para a enfermaria e se sentou ao lado da prima, Madame Pomfrey se retirou, precisava falar com Dumbledore.

***

- Harry, o que vai fazer? - Pergunta Rony, olhando a carruagem em que a namorada estava, partir.

- Não sei. Pensava que iria passar o natal com o Sirius, mas ele não pode conseguir uma casa ainda, e tem que se manter um pouco longe da escola. 

- É, a Gina não foi viajar por que queria ficar comigo. 

- Mesmo? 

- É, que legal, não acha? E pensar que no ano passado ela estava furiosa comigo - ele abaixava a cabeça em reconhecimento de seu erro - bem, deixa pra lá. Vamos andando, não quero ficar aqui fora com esse frio todo! – e tentava mudar rapidamente de assunto ao perceber o sorriso do amigo. Já havia conversado isso com Hermione. De um jeito ou de outro, aquilo iria terminar antes das aulas começarem.

- Nunca mais vi aquela menina. - Rony olhou para o amigo.

- Que menina?

- Sarah Fygi... acho que foi passar o natal com os pais. E aí, Rony... o que iremos fazer, jogar xadrez?

- Xadrez de bruxo... hmmm..

- O que foi? 

- Acabei de lembrar, enviamos o relatório para o Frudge, mas Madame Pomfrey acha que não conseguiremos a aprovação dele. Se for assim, teremos que pensar em uma alternativa, criar locais para os animais. Mas estamos sem verba... talvez... de fizéssemos um torneio para arrecadar fundos... isso! Um torneio de xadrez de bruxo!

- Boa idéia, nas escolas trouxas eles fazem torneios de xadrez, eu vi um, é bem legal.

- Vou falar com a Luna, já que é a única que ficou aqui no natal... Bem vamos comigo?

- Claro.

***

- Luna, queria falar contigo, eu...

- Agora Não dá, Rony. Tenho que ficar com a minha prima, ela ficou doente e acabou não indo pra casa no natal. 

- Sua prima? - Harry ficou um pouco surpreso.

- Sim, faz dias que ela está na ala hospitalar e a madame Pomfrey não a libera.

- O que ela tem? - Perguntou Rony.

- Eu acho que é por causa dos animais. - Harry se distanciou dos dois e foi andando até a enfermaria, dando de cara com Florinda, que estava saindo.

- Senhorita Florinda, posso ver a Sarah Fygi?

- Claro, pode entrar.

- Oi, Sarah.

- Hã? Oi, Harry. Não foi para casa? 

- Sempre fico por aqui. Sua prima está vindo, ela contou que você não está bem. O que houve? 

- Só foi um mal-estar, já passou. Madame Pomfrey é que me segurou aqui. - Harry sentou na cama, e ficou olhando para a menina que estava com os lábios brancos e muito abatida.

- É só isso mesmo?

- Sim. - Luna e Rony entraram na enfermaria, Sarah sorriu para os dois.

- Oi, Sarah. Sente-se melhor? 

- Claro, obrigada por me visitar. 

- Que bom! Trouxe umas frutas, espero que goste!!!!

- Hum estão com um aroma muito bom. - Ela sorriu para a Luna, que estava sorrindo como sempre. Quisera ela ser tão cheia de vida como a prima.

Rony e Harry saem dali quando Luna começa a fazer um número musical para a prima. Definitivamente não estavam com paciência para aquilo...

- Acho que madame Pomfrey não vai gostar – ela fazia uma careta.

- Não "esquenta" – e terminava de calçar suas sapatilhas de dança – Essa aqui vai te animar, se chama "Smooth Criminal"...

***

- Por que não fala com a sua mãe?- Yoh fingiu que não escutou o que o pai disse.- Yoh...

De sem canto, ele continuava arrumando a árvore de natal. Jane havia saído para fazer algumas compras, enquanto ambos davam um jeito na casa. No fim não iriam passar o natal na fazendo, já que a previsão do tempo anunciou uma forte nevasca para os próximos dias, mais do que suficiente para interditar as principais vias de acesso da cidade.

- Temos que conversar sobre isso agora, pai? 

- Seria bom, filho. Mas isso só se você quiser. 

- Não sei se o senhor pode ajudar...

- Filho... Sei que no quesito sabedoria e maturidade, você puxou a família da sua mãe. Garotos da sua idade não fazem o que você faz. Mas eu tenho mais vivência do que você. Por acaso minha experiência pode lhe ser útil de alguma forma? 

- Bem... Mamãe quer... ela quer reassumir o que era... quem era...

- Hum. - Daniel sentou-se no sofá. - Eu já sabia disso.

- Faz alguma diferença eu dizer que é por isso que não estamos nos falando ultimamente? 

- Depende daonde você quer chegar com isso . Acha que agindo assim vai tirar essa idéia da cabeça dela? 

- Então o senhor apoia? 

- Não podemos ficar nos escondendo a vida toda, filho. Ela não pode. 

- Não é a melhor hora...

- E quando será? Nunca é a melhor hora, até que não tenhamos mais nenhuma opção, acredite. ÀS vezes, é melhor nós fazermos algo antes que façam por nós.

- Pai, você acha que alguém poderia...

- Tem amigos e amigos, meu filho.- Jane entrou em casa e deixou as compras na mesa da cozinha.

- Olá, família!- ambos a cumprimentaram enquanto ela ajeitava as compras.

- Mas, pai... o senhor colocaria sua família no fio da espada por causa de uma possibilidade? Arriscaria tudo, trocaria o certo pelo duvidoso? 

- Não. 

- Então como quer que eu aceite isso?

- Eu não faria... mas você tem que compreender, filho... sua mãe não quer que você carregue o fardo que ela carrega. 

- Bela maneira de se livrar dele. Não quero que isso signifique colocar os dois em perigo. 

- Ei, olhem o que eu achei no mercado. - Jane senta no colo do marido e mostra o pequeno vidro de tempero. - É importado, direto do Brasil! - Daniel pegou o vidro e olhou o preço.

- 10 libras... hum... Tempero mineiro... - Daniel se levantou correndo. - Vamos ter pratos Brasileiros no meu restaurante... um dia especial, pronto, decidido... mas terei que fazer um curso. - Daniel piscou para Yoh, ou era agora que falava com Jane, ou não falava.

- Muito cheio o mercado? 

- Muito. Grande o número de pessoas fazendo compras de última hora. 

- Sei. A senhora me arrumou uma tremenda dor de cabeça, sabia? Ter que pesquisar a família do Potter está sendo mais difícil do que eu imaginava.

- Mas é tão fácil saber sobre os primeiros Potter. - Jane sorriu.

- Claro que não, tudo gira em torno do Harry Potter. Todo o clã foi esquecido, só tem relatos sobre ele. Estou tendo que me descabelar, sabia? Por que os avós dele não tiveram mais filhos?

- Como se você não gostasse de um desafio... aposto que já andou fazendo encomendas para o seu amigo na biblioteca do ministério.

- Pode ser... A senhora ainda está com aquela idéia idiota ? 

- Que idéia idiota?

- Mãe, não se faça de desentendida.

- Eu quero que você assuma o nome que tem, assim como eu assumi.

- A SENHORA O QUE?

Jane lhe joga um pedaço metálico, o qual ele reconhece na hora como o bruxo-card da conta que ela tinha no gringotes. Se ele bem se lembrava, teve que refazer a conta e... e...

Estava lá, com o nome assinado, todinho. Todo, mesmo. 

- A senhora é louca? Quer morrer, por acaso? 

- Eu já morri, lembra? Agora quero ser livre, apenas isso. E quero que você seja livre também.

- Deixe-me ver... Ser preso e continuar vivo, ser livre mas morrer... Puxa, é difícil escolher, sabe. 

- Você teme demais. 

- Não temo, sou precavido. O medo nos ensina, desde que não o deixemos tomar o controle. A senhora me ensinou isso, lembra? 

- Não podemos nos esconder para sempre, filho. 

- E a senhora escolheu justo agora para se mostrar... Justo agora que o mestre das trevas ressurgiu, não é mesmo? 

- Sabe que é mesmo, agora que eu percebi isso. Mas veja bem, ele não é tão mal. - Jane riu, riu muito ao ver a cara que o filho fez. - Yoh meu amor, a vida nos dá oportunidades de crescermos mas nos dá também obstáculos para superarmos, por exemplo, até agora eu não engulo que você está praticamente um homem feito, com namorada, enquanto eu estou ficando velha e enrugada.

- Você sabe que não ficara tão velha. Na verdade faz muito sucesso em toda a escola. Até o Snape fala educadamente com a senhora! E o zelador também, que milagre!

- Serei uma idosa fina. - Yoh não podia acreditar que sua mãe estava de bom humor. - Ei, o que acha de ganhar um cordão com o símbolo da família? Ficaria bonito em você.

- Mãe... – os olhos dele refletiam a luz do ambiente, encarando duramente a mulher à a sua frente - eu não quero ser um Malfoy.- Jane ganhou expressões sérias e se levantou.

- Você é um Malfoy, filho. Não negue isso. Não pode negar isso. 

- Tudo bem, não nego... mas não engulo que a senhora tenha que pagar por isso. 

- Mesmo? Fiquei sabendo que tem andado na companhia de alguns sonserinos. Na verdade, você tem se dado muito bem com eles. Sabia que agora me lembrei que você quase entrou para a Sonserina? Talvez você tivesse sido o melhor pra você, ao menos não seria assim, tão receoso.

- Eu fiz questão de esquecer disso... também de esquecer que aquele chapéu idiota resolveu me mandar para a Grifinória por que eu não queria, mas eu discordei e ele me enviou para a Corvinal. 

- Então não reclame meu, amorzinho. Você é um Malfoy, sempre será um, e vai ter que aprender a fazer jus não somente ao nome do seu pai, mais ao meu também.

- Mas mãe...

- "Mas" nada, chega por hoje... Daniel, meu amor, o que está fazendo?

- Assando a batata. Já vou ai, só um instante. 

- Dumbledore e seus amigos não foram capazes de protegê-la da ultima vez, por que eu deveria acreditar que agora seria diferente? 

- Meus amigos... dois deles morreram, um sumiu, outro foi preso injustamente. Dumbledore me protegeu ajudando a me esconder no mundo trouxa, o resto foi por minha conta.

- Ele não tem poder no mundo trouxa, e pelo que eu me lembro, a senhora quem se escondeu, isso sim, e sem a ajuda dele. Na verdade, faz pouco tempo que ele soube da senhora. Que impede de... de "ele" aparecer aqui para fazer uma visitinha ao papai enquanto estamos fora, hein? Seria genial, saberíamos pelo jornal.

- Yoh, pare com isso agora mesmo! – Jane estava começando a ficar com raiva do comportamento do filho.- Nunca mais ouse botar palavras na minha boca, entendeu?

- Estou sendo realista, isso sim - e se ergueu, indo para o seu quarto. 

- Na estaca zero de novo, não é?- Daniel colocava a cabeça para fora da cozinha. 

- Nada... Estou cansada.

- Não cobre muito de si mesma. 

- Eu sei... mas eu quero fazer isso, querido. Não quero que ele sofra pelos meus erros. Quero dar a ele a chance de fazer as coisas antes que não tenha a oportunidade de fazê-las, mas ele simplesmente não me entende!

- Você se irrita com ele, odeia esse comportamento... Mas está se esquecendo de que ele é um garoto, só tem 15 anos. Você fez muitas coisas com a idade dele, cometeu erros também. Não pode esperar que ele não cometa erros. Faz parte do seu desenvolvimento. Aquele que não erra não aprende. Às vezes isso precisa acontecer. Por mais que ele tenha puxado esse lado da sua família, de às vezes parecer frio para todo o mundo, lembre-se da idade dele. Ele é sucessível a tudo, ira, raiva... Medo, pânico... e eu sinto um medo enorme nele . Medo de que algo aconteça conosco. 

- E você, o que pensa a respeito disso? 

- Eu já te disse, vou te apoiar, independente de qual seja a sua decisão. Mas há um erro grave que você está cometendo. – Daniel puxa uma cadeira e se encosta na mesa, de modo que Jane, imitando o ato do marido, puxa outra cadeira e apoia os cotovelos, fitando-o.

- E qual seria?

- Nosso filho é muito maduro. Muito, mesmo. As vezes, chega a me assustar. Tem vezes em que eu tenho a impressão de que ele é mais maduro do que nós dois – Jane olhou feio para Daniel – ei, é sério!

- Eu não sou proibida de realizar magias aqui, sabia?

- Mas você não vai atirar no seu amado, não é mesmo? – e arrastava a cadeira para perto dela, roubando-lhe um beijo.

- Vai Ter que fazer bem mais do que isso se quiser me deter, senhor Kneen.

- Talvez, podemos acertar nossa "conta" mais tarde...

- O que você quis dizer com ele ser mais maduro do que nós?

- Não é algo difícil de acontecer, mas você se esqueceu de uma coisa muito, mas muito importante: experiência. Ele tem maturidade, mas não tem tempo de vida. Por mais que saiba encarar nova situações, ainda assim será uma novidade para ele, e não temos como prever como ele reagirá diante delas. Acreditamos que, por termos instruído-o da melhor maneira possível, ele nunca irá errar ou, ao menos, não ficará acuado, mas cada pessoa é uma pessoa. Você passou por muita coisa na vida e não quer que nosso filho passe pelo mesmo, que você, mas... o que foi?

- Nada... – Jane ouvia atentamente as palavras de Daniel – continue. Acha errado eu querer impedir que ele passe pela mesma coisa que eu passei?

- Ele nunca irá passar pelos mesmos problemas que você passou. Não da mesma forma, por que as pessoas reagem de diferentes formas e, mesmo que ele faça as mesmas coisas, nas mesmas situações e com as mesmas pessoas, ainda assim não será você, e sim ele. 

- Então você acha que devemos deixar ele quebrar a cara, sofrer na pele? – Jane fechava os olhos, suspirando.

- Acho que devemos dar um voto de confiança a ele. Nós o criamos até então, mas ele não ficará sob nossa tutela para sempre, e ele tem se dado tão bem com a Gina...

- Como sabe? Ah claro, que tonta, as cartas!

- Isso... você sabe que não podemos viver a vida dele, mas podemos estar prontos para ajudá-lo em qualquer necessidade.

- O mundo bruxo é bem diferente do mundo trouxa, sabe.

- Acha mesmo que existe diferença? Brigas internas, grupos rivais, grupos de amigos, facções estudantis, famílias nobres, elites milionárias, governos regionais, bibliotecas, bairros, vilarejos, ônibus, jogos, corridas de vassoura... eu ainda me espanto com o fato de haverem tantos bruxos que se assustam quando visitam o mundo trouxa.

Jane perdeu a noção do tempo em que esteve ali conversando com Daniel. Minutos, horas... nada importava, só estar ali com ele. Até mesmo as preocupações eram deixadas de lado por alguns momentos.

Era verdade que seu filho puxou muito o lado de sua família, mas sempre soube que muito do que ele era atualmente, havia puxado do pai... havia aprendido com o mesmo.

***

- Gina, você está tão distante, o que houve?

- Amanda, o Yoh estava tão triste quando se despediu, estou preocupada.

- Mesmo? Por que? 

- Acho que era por causa da senhora Kneen, eles não estavam se falando por causa de uma discussão que tiveram, sabe. 

- Mesmo? E por que? 

- Ele não explicou, mas tinha algo a ver com problemas de família. Nem estavam se falando nos últimos dias. 

- Rony, estou saindo. - Harry sai da torre e caminha até a enfermaria.

- O que deu nele? - Perguntou Amanda – pra variar?

- Sabe que agora fiquei curioso? – ele maneava a cabeça. Desde o último incidente Gina não estava mais dirigindo a palavra à Harry, ignorando-o como se ele não existisse. – Receberam corujas? 

- Sim, o a mãe do Chaz está crucificando-o.

- Ainda não – Gina olhava pela janela, como se a qualquer momento Karasu fosse aparecer - e você? 

- Estou esperando uma para hoje a noite. Que tal escrever uma coruja para eles? 

- Já enviei uma. – Amanda dava um sorriso ao descobrir que havia um desenho eu feito em uma tinta de trouxa atrás da carta.

- Eu também. Espero que ele esteja bem. 

- Tanto assim? 

- Ele... ele costuma dizer que sempre conversa abertamente com os pais... deve ser algo sério. 

***

- Senhor Potter, ainda bem que está aqui, creio que a senhorita Fygi queira tomar um pouco ar, poderia acompanhar ela em uma pequena e leve caminhada? Nada de esforços, por favor. - Madame Pomfrey deixou ele entrar na enfermaria, Luna não estava lá.

- Cadê a sua prima?

- Foi se banhar, logo ela volta.

- Bem, vamos dar uma volta?

- Eu não sei se posso...

- Madame Pomfrey deixou, vamos.

- Certo, vou vestir uma roupa, acho que de pijama não dá. - Ela sorriu e Harry sorriu também.

- Estarei te esperando lá fora.- Depois de um minuto ela saiu da enfermaria, Harry estendeu o braço e ela aceitou, os dois começaram a andar calmamente. Luna estava indo para a enfermaria e viu os dois caminhando em silêncio e resolveu ir a biblioteca ler um pouco. Melhor assim, ao menos ela se divertia um pouco, bem melhor do que ficar o dia inteiro em uma cama.

- Sarah – Harry a fitava. Já havia visitado-a varias vezes e algo lhe veio a mente - me conta, o que você tem de verdade?

- Algo que em bruxos é raro e... Maligno. - Harry olhou para ela, assustado. Que tipo de doença poderia causar tanto mal a um bruxo? Que doença seria essa que madame Pomfrey estava tendo dificuldades para curar?

- O que é?

- Leucemia... Por favor, não conte para minha prima!

- Por que sua prima não pode saber? – ele perguntava assustado. Era novidade saber que uma doença trouxa estava causando tudo isso - É sua família, ela tem o direito de saber, pode até te ajudar sabendo.

- Eu não quero que ela se preocupe em me ver definhar aos poucos. A Luna é cheia de vida, não quero vê-la triste por minha causa.

- Sarah. - Harry ergueu o queixo dela. - Você vai melhorar. Mas devia contar para ela. Não vai poder esconder isso para sempre. Nada que fica oculto permanece assim sempre. – E, naquele momento, algo lhe vem a mente.

- Eu vou morrer...

- Não vai, não. Você vai melhorar, a magia...

- Harry, a magia é para coisas pequenas e fáceis de resolver, se tudo pudesse ser resolvido através da magia, todos os problemas já teriam sido resolvidos. Não haveria raiva, ódio, ira, discriminação, preconceito, doença, discussões, mortes...

- Bem... tenho certeza de que farão alguma coisa, pois... pois... Veja o Kneen – e se roía internamente por pensar nele - por exemplo. Não estão dizendo que o coração dele parou e madame Pomfrey fez ele voltar a bater? Pois se ela pôde traze-lo da morte, tenho certeza de que pode pensar em algo para te curar. Talvez não o tenha feito porquê não tenha se deparado com isso até então, mas tenho certeza de que ela poderá encontrar uma solução, tenha fé.

- Madame Pomfrey falou que eu tenho que fazer um tratamento trouxa... - Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela face pálida da menina, Harry a abraçou.

- Não chore, pode contar comigo, sou seu amigo. Ela tem diploma em medicina trouxa também, você poderá fazer o tratamento aqui mesmo. Não vai ficar sozinha, vou continuar te visitante todos os dias. 

Pena e compaixão. Ele sentia muita compaixão dela. Era triste, diferente de Voldemort, era um inimigo que não poderia ser vencido com magia. Mais do que nunca, teria que saber o que é apoiar e confortar. O Kneen poderia ficar para depois. Sarah era mais importante do que aquele sujeito. Resolveria seus problemas com ele depois, por ora, tinha coisas mais importantes para resolver.

***

Já eram onze horas. Os mesmos estavam em casa, reunidos. Vez ou outra um vizinho aparecia para desejar feliz natal, mas todos se aprontavam para ver a queima de fogos que se realizaria em uma hora.

- Logo, logo, o céu estará lindo. - Comenta Daniel abraçado com Jane.

- Pai, que tal uma pose para uma foto? - Fala Yoh mostrando a máquina.

- Você e suas manias de querer tirar foto todo santo natal e ano novo...

- Deixa de ser chato, Dani. - Jane beija o marido e faz sinal de positivo para o filho.

- Essa foto ficou perfeita. - Diz Yoh rindo do jeito do pai.

- E sua namorada? 

- Ficou na escola com o irmão. Pai, preciso de um conselho. 

- Pois não? 

- Se um chato estivesse dando encima da mamãe descaradamente e ainda por cima estivesse te difamando, o que o senhor faria? 

- Quebrava a cara. - Jane cruzou os braços.

- Isso, vai ensinando besteiras para o nosso filho.

- Por que não? Um cavalheiro de verdade não ataca pelas costas. Filho, às vezes a violência pode ser a sua única opção, mas nunca será a sua melhor opção, lembre-se disso. 

- Tá, mas o que eu faço? 

- converse com ele, tente entender os seus motivos. 

- Ele não quer conversar comigo, tem sido hostil desde o inicio do ano letivo e esta descaradamente dando encima da minha namorada! Pombas, até o Draco consegue ser mais suportável do que ele!

- Quem e ele? 

- Desculpe mãe, mas não quero que a senhora fique pegando no pe dele. 

- E o que te faz pensar que eu farei isso? 

- Eu conheço muito bem a mãe que tenho.

- Hmmm... eu tinha um amigo que passou por algo parecido. 

-É mesmo? Ele era difamado por outra pessoa que estava interessada em sua namorada? 

- Não, ele era o difamador. Tinha uma garota da qual ele gostava. Mas, bem... No principio ele não dava a mínima para ela, só começou a prestar atenção quando ela começou a namorar outro rapaz, entende. Daí ele começou a investigar o namorado dela, procurar falhas, falar mal dele e tudo mais... Até que, por um acaso, ele expôs um segredo do rapaz que ele não gostava de comentar muito, e a garota o largou e ficou junto com esse meu amigo. O rapaz ficou bastante constrangido, afinal, ao seu ver, tal coisa não era da conta de mais ninguém.

- Seu amigo não foi um tanto quanto... sujo? 

- No amor e na guerra vale tudo, filho. 

- Até mesmo destruir a vida de uma pessoa? Esse seu amigo pensou nisso? Eu não sei qual era o segredo, mas se era algo forte o bastante para a garota abandonar o antigo namorado, então poderia muito bem destruir a vida dessa pessoa, não acha? 

- Nisso você tem razão... é algo sobre ele que todos desconhecem. A cegueira. Ele ficou cego por ter perdido a garota que nunca foi dele realmente, e usou de tudo para atingir seus objetivos, e conseguiu. 

- Acha que essa pessoa pode fazer o mesmo comigo? 

- Não sei, mas é bom ficar esperto se preza sua namorada. 

- Claro que eu prezo! 

- Então fique mais esperto ainda...

***

- Aonde você foi? - Perguntou Rony para Harry que acabará de entrar na torre.

- Visitar a Sarah. Passeamos pela escola e acabei ficando ao lado dela o dia todo, estavamos até agora na enfermaria antes de madame Pomfrey me expulsar por que ela precisava descansar.

- Madame Pomfrey deixou? - Rony estava levemente surpreso e curioso.

- Sim, deixou, por quê ela não deveria deixar? Fui visitar uma amiga, e não levar a morte para ela.

- Só estranhei por que levou tanto tempo para ela te por pra fora. Daqui há pouco é meia noite, e a enfermaria já fechou faz tempo. E pelo que eu sei, a prima está com ela e... que papo é esse de levar a morte? Isso foi uma indireta para alguém? 

- Claro que não, eu...

- Então por que disse isso? - ele torcia o pescoço, olhando desconfiado para o amigo - Harry... 

- O que foi, Rony? 

- Cara... o que acha de esquecer a minha irmã? 

- Acha que eu falei a respeito do Kneen, é? 

- Sim. E me desculpe, mas ultimamente você não tem me dado motivos para pensar de forma diferente. Esquece ele, você tem muito mais para fazer. 

- Não estou pensando nele, mas guarde o que eu digo, sei que ele não presta e...

- Lembra do que aconteceu dá última vez que desejamos que ele sumisse, não lembra? Olha... Vamos deixar as coisas do jeito que estão, ok? Eu estou com Hermione e muito feliz por sinal, minha irmã está com um sorriso lindo, aliás, gostei muito de saber que o único motivo dela não ter ido passar o natal com a família dele foi por que não queria me deixar sozinho. Você está fazendo novas amizades... que tal investir nisso? Se continuar com essa... "Obsessão" pelo Yoh, vai acabar perdendo tudo o que conquistou, falo sério, como seu amigo. E peço que considere o que eu acabei de dizer, por favor.

- Acha mesmo que eu estou obcecado pelo Kneen? 

- Eu não te vejo perseguindo o Malfoy. 

- É diferente, o Draco eu sei que não presta, o que eu quero te mostrar, Rony, é que o Kneen é igualzinho a ele. Eu sei o que vi, e ambos estavam andando conversando pelos corredores da escola bem tarde, na véspera do nosso jogo. Eu já não ia com a cara dele, e agora... amigo de Draco, filho de Lucio Malfoy, um Comensal da Morte. Você sabe muito bem que eles querem me pegar de qualquer forma, mesmo que seja indiretamente, e muitos sabem que eu passo as férias na sua casa, Rony. 

- Hmmm - Rony franzia o cenho. De certo modo, havia lógica nos argumentos de Harry - pode até ser... Você pode até estar certo... mas isso não prova a culpa do Yoh em coisa alguma. Desculpe Harry, mas entenda que é uma situação difícil. Realmente não me agrada muito o namorado da minha irmã estar se relacionando com alguém como o Malfoy, mas até ai, você não tem nada de concreto contra. Na verdade, até então ele foi a maior vitima dos nossos atos, lembra-se? É você quem está sendo hostil com ele nos últimos meses. 

- Mas de que lado você está, afinal de contas? 

-Do seu, Harry. Sempre vou estar do seu, lembre-se disso... nunca duvide disso... mas convenhamos que é uma situação delicada. Eu não posso simplesmente ficar contra o Yoh sem um bom motivo. Claro que é estranho ele conversar com o Malfoy, mas até ai, eu não tenho o direito de escolher as amizades dele. E minha irmã tem estado tão feliz ao lado dele, vai me dar fortes dores de cabeça fazer isso. Fora que ele se relaciona bem com os meus pais e com os meus irmãos. A não ser, claro, que você tenha um motivo muito forte. 

- Descobri algo mais importante outro dia. Eu estava passando pelo corredor à noite, quando o vi encostado no parapeito, olhando para lua, até que Gina chegou. Ele disse que tinha um segredo muito, mas muito grave, e que poderia causar problemas para muitas pessoas se ele contasse. Ele foi contar para ela, mas na hora parece que gaguejou, faltou coragem ou achou que ela não precisava saber, dai acabou não contando.

Rony olhou para baixo, atento as palavras de Harry. Ele ergue a cabeça, observando a expressão do amigo.

- Rony, por quantas coisas nós já passamos? Você acha que eu faria tudo isso se não houvesse um motivo forte? Acredite em mim, eu sei o que estou falando quando...

- NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO SABE!!! – Harry se espanta ao ver a expressão rígida de Rony – VOCÊ NÃO TEM A MENOR NOÇÃO DO QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!!!

- Por que está gritando comigo?

- Por que eu não consigo pensar em mais nada para colocar juízo na sua cabeça, Harry!!!

- Juízo? Mas do que você está falando?

- Não se faça de desentendido! Será que você é o único cego por aqui?

- O que foi? Até você para ficar me criticando? Primeiro Hermione, agora você? Desde quando você começou a dar sermões nas pessoas?

- Quando eu amadureci – e olhava duramente para Harry. Na verdade, naquele momento ele se lembrou de Remo o encarando quando se livrou de perder o Mapa do Maroto para Snape.

- Certo, falou o "senhor maturidade" – e saia dali, subindo as escadas para o dormitório masculino.

- Ah, mas você não vai sair daqui, mesmo! – E o pegava pelo ombro, puxando-o.

- O que? Me solta! Eu tenho mais o que fazer!

- Não, você vai ficar e me ouvir!

- Não tenho que te ouvir! Você não tem esse direito!

- Ah, mas eu tenho, sim. – e o puxava de tal modo que jogava Harry para trás, fazendo-o se sentar forçadamente no sofá – vai ficar aqui e ouvir tudinho o que eu tenho pra te dizer, ouviu bem?

- Ora, mas o que houve com você? Vai me dizer que a ladainha do...

- Não ouse – Rony apontava o dedo para ele – não termine a frase, Harry, antes que eu me irrite DE VERDADE COM VOCÊ! Estava me perguntando até quando conseguiria me manter calmo sem me importar com as provocações dos outros, mas acabei descobrindo que isso é algo fácil se você tem um objetivo em foco. Mas eu também descobri outra coisa, sabia? Descobri que ações impensadas doem mais do que qualquer coisa, e da pior forma possível.

- Aonde você quer chegar com isso? – Harry cruzava os braços, não gostando da idéia de estar ali contra a sua vontade – dá pra ir direto ao ponto?

Rony torce o pescoço. Será que era tão difícil assim fazê-lo compreender? Não estava estampado o suficiente na sua cara?

- Eu até posso entender que você goste da minha irmã, que nutra grandes sentimentos por ela, Harry... por Merlim, eu não queria falar essa palavra, mas se tem algo que eu não suporto é o que você está fazendo com o Yoh não, com eles! Você não se dá conta do ridículo ao qual está sendo submetido?

- Certo, ridículo. Vamos lá, continue. Pode me achar ridículo por ser precavido, vamos. Onde estava o ridículo quando salvei Gina do basilisco? Onde estava o ridículo quando impedi que a pedra filosofal fosse roubada? Certo, muito obrigado, Rony. 

- O Yoh não é um mago negro, coloque isso na sua cabeça de uma vez por todas!

- Que provas você tem disso?

- E que provas você tem? Conversando com o Draco à noite? E daí, qual é o problema? Desde quando você virou policial para ficar investigando as pessoas? Usando a passagem da casa dos gritos? E daí? Acha que em mil anos ninguém as descobriu? Como acha que seu pai as descobriu? Acredita mesmo que as rotas do mapa do maroto caíram nos pés dele? Ele é um excelente aluno de Herbologia, se esqueceu? Pode muito bem Ter descoberto uma forma de paralisar o salgueiro e descoberto a passagem secreta. Por Merlim, Harry...

- Desculpas, desculpas... será que eu sou o único aqui que enxerga o que ele...

- DÁ PRA PARAR? – Rony ergue Harry pelo colarinho e o empurra contra a parede, segurando-o ali – Quanto mais terá que fazer para perceber que suas ações só causaram problemas até agora? Será que não percebe o quanto tem se prejudicado por causa disso? Não bastou ele Ter quase morrido, Harry? Precisava de mais do que isso? Você tinha que espioná-lo, não é? E o Baile, lembra-se do baile? Será que você foi o único que não se tocou de que Amanda só fala o necessário contigo, mesmo nos treinos?

- Ei, aquilo foi...

- Foi o que? – Rony o encarava com um certo desgosto no rosto – Anda, defenda-se. Qual será a desculpa dessa vez? Vai culpar o Yoh, pra variar? Será que você não entende – Rony o pressiona ainda mais contra a parede – que só está conseguindo destruir a si mesmo... cada vez mais?

- Eu... – ele tentava formular um argumento, qualquer coisa, mas de alguma forma, sentia que não funcionaria.

Simplesmente por que aquele não era o Rony que ele conhecera. O Rony de antigamente nem sequer discutiria tal assunto com ele, iria apoia-lo incondicionalmente. Quando foi que essa mudança aconteceu? Não era do seu feitio agir assim, tão... tão...

- Será que você não entende – Rony tornava a erguer seu rosto, no entanto, algumas lágrimas furtivas se faziam presentes – será que não percebe o que está fazendo consigo mesmo... com todos nós? Minha irmã te adorava, cara. Te idolatrava, e você... você... viu só o que você fez? Como acha que eu me sinto fazendo vista grossa para suas atitudes? Como acha que eu me sinto toda vez que você destrata o Yoh, O NAMORADO DA MINHA IRMÃ, o qual até agora demonstrou ser um sujeito decente e de caráter, heim? Tem noção do quanto tem sido doloroso te defender, mesmo sabendo que você estava tremendamente errado? Tem idéia do quanto Hermione está magoada com você, Harry? TEM IDÉIA?

- Mione? Mas, eu... isso não tem nada a ver com ela, nunca teve, eu...

- Você a deixou triste com suas atitudes, sabia? 

- Que atitudes? Eu nunca faria algo que a... a... – Naquele curto momento, Harry teve uma vaga lembrança do que Hermione havia lhe dito antes – oh meu deus...

- Tem certeza de que não fez nada? – ele largava Harry.

Sim, ele se lembrava. Ela havia dito que Gina era feliz e a mesma não iria fazer nada para ajudá-lo, que queria que ela continuasse daquele jeito e ainda por cima disse que ele estava sendo muito grosseiro.

Hermione havia lhe dito para ele parar de tratá-la assim, daquela forma, como se ele estivesse contra ela.

O que foi que ele fez?

- Eu... eu não...

- Não banque o inocente, por favor – Rony passava a mão no rosto, secando suas lágrimas – você já tem 16 anos, não é nem um pouco inocente, sabe muito bem disso. Tem idéia do que eu passo ao pensar que por minha causa uma vida quase foi perdida? Pior, como acha que eu e Mione nos sentimos ao vê-lo assim, desse jeito, se acabando? Draco te esculachando, Gina te odiando, Amanda te ignorando, até o Yoh que sempre foi calmo perdeu a paciência com você, Harry. O QUE MAIS VOCÊ PRECISA PARA SE TOCAR, HEIM?!?!? Será que já não basta? Até onde a sua cegueira vai continuar? Eu não posso continuar com isso, não agüento mais sofrer por sua causa, não entende isso? Será que é tão difícil? Acabou, Harry – ele fazia um sinal para Harry, demonstrando suas palavras – A Gina não ama você, não mais, e eu duvido que um dia ela volte a te tratar como antes, por que isso já foi perdido. Essa é a semente que você plantou, não entende?

- Eu... eu não tinha isso em mente – ele colocava a mão no rosto – eu só queria... eu... só...

- O que você queria? O amor dela? É isso o que você queria? Pois se esse era realmente o seu objetivo, então você fez tudo errado. Recebeu conselhos de Lupin e Sirius, e de que adiantaram, se você não o seguiu? E agora que percebeu o seu fracasso, é essa a sua alternativa, acusá-lo de ser um bruxo das trevas para tentar afastá-lo da minha irmã? Você tinha noção de suas palavras quando disse que ela iria acabar se dando mal por causa dele, tinha? – Rony cerrava os dentes e fechava o punho – você está agindo como um verdadeiro cretino, e não como o Harry Potter que eu conheci! Cheguei a pensar que era fruto de alguma poção do amor, mas tem coisas que as pessoas fazem por si próprias. Deixou a Cho de lado, ficou dando encima da Gina – a essa altura, Harry estava praticamente ajoelhado no chão, tentando esconder seu rosto – magoou a Mione, agora envolveu a Sarah... e para que? Tudo para satisfazer o seu ego, nada mais do que isso. Por que isso não é amor, e sim uma obsessão doentia que você adquiriu depois de ficar fascinado por ela, Harry. Céus, para que você sobreviveu por tanto tempo? De que adiantou Ter lutado contra Voldemort, o basilisco e os comensais, Ter enfrentado os dementadores? De que adiantou se você está perdendo para si mesmo? Vamos, me responda! Tem coragem de fazer tudo isso e não tem coragem de me encarar? Apesar de tudo, sou seu amigo, não tenha vergonha de mim, me encare, vamos!

- Rony, eu... eu não tinha intenção de causar tantos problemas, eu só quero a sua irmã, apenas isso. Eu estou desesperado, e agora ela me odeia mais do que nunca por que...

- Por que você plantou um fruto muito amargo. E eu também, a única diferença entre nós é que eu colhi os resultados antes e de uma vez só, já você os colheu aos poucos. Eu nunca imaginei que estaria tendo essa conversa com você, mas também nunca imaginei que você chegaria a esse ponto, o de querer destruir a vida de uma pessoa, Harry. Seus pais não morreram por isso, Sirius não ficou anos presos por causa disso, sabia? De que adianta salvarmos o mundo se nos tornamos nossos piores inimigos, heim? De que? Ódio, ira, rancor, preconceito, perseguição... sempre imaginei como teria sido diferente se você tivesse crescido no mundo bruxo, mas vejo que nem foi preciso, você acabou tomando isso para si. O mundo não roda ao seu redor, entenda isso. Você nos salvou inúmeras vezes, mas a vida é muito mais do que isso. Mais do que ninguém, você tem que seguir com a sua vida, por que um dia, quando nos livrarmos de Voldemort, a vida continuará, nossa existência não se resumirá apenas a lutar com ele.

- Você acha que é fácil? Falar é mais fácil do que agir, no fim, são apenas palavras...

- MAIS DO QUE PALAVRAS! – Rony tocava na cabeça de Harry e erguia seu rosto, obrigando-o a encarar seu semblante. Não estava mais furioso, tampouco haviam lágrimas em as face, pelo contrário, era uma expressão direta, incisiva, cheia de sonhos e objetivos – GUARDE UM TEMPO PARA VIVER, HARRY! O mundo não gira ao redor de você, do quadribol, das disputas entre as casas, de Voldemort... é muito mais do que isso, entenda de uma vez por todas. Cada pessoa é uma vida, cada vida é um caminho. Você errou, mas se engana se acha que não vai errar novamente, por que faz parte do nosso aprendizado. Mas ignorar os conselhos que recebe não vão adiantar de nada, entendeu?

Rony se ajeita, dando-lhe as costas e subindo as escadas, enquanto ouvia o choro de Harry. Sentia pena do amigo, doía-lhe a alma vê-lo naquela situação, mas haviam momentos nos quais as pessoas precisavam ficar sozinhos para refletirem sobre seus atos.

- Rony, eu... por favor, me perdoa, eu...

- Não sou eu quem deve te perdoar, nem Mione, nem Amanda, Chaz, Gina, Sarah, Luna ou Yoh... é você mesmo quem deve se perdoar, por que vai estar carregando isso dentro de si até aprender a se perdoar, Harry – e continuava sua subida. – Tem coisas que nem a magia pode curar, meu amigo. Eu já descobri isso, e agora é a sua vez de descobrir. E, Harry... Feliz natal.

Quanto a Harry, o mesmo se contorcia internamente. Nunca imaginou que chegaria a tal ponto. Foi tão cego, tão hipócrita, tão mesquinho... e para que? No fim, o que ele conseguiu, além de mais problemas? E pensar que fora Rony quem lhe chamou a atenção para isso, justamente quem jogou aquilo na cara.

Seu amigo cutucou fundo na ferida, sem rodeios, por mais que pudesse doer. E como doía, ele pensava. Nunca se senti tão baixo na vida, e saber que feriu seus amigos por causa de decisões egoístas suas só piorava a coisa.

Rony.... ele disse o nome do Lorde das Trevas... ele repetiu o nome dele, sem medo. Sem o medo irracional que todos os bruxos tem.

Ele perdeu o medo. Amadureceu tanto, que parou de temer o nome de alguém.

Ele era realmente tão maduro quanto aparentava, não, bem mais do que isso.

Não tinha coragem de subir. Queria ficar ali, de frente para a lareira pensando no que fez, em seus atos, ações... em tudo.

Naquela noite, Harry não subiu. Em seu quarto, Rony chorava silenciosamente. Estava triste, estava magoado pelo amigo, por todas as coisas que fez, e se sentiu culpado por muitas daquelas coisas.

A noite seria longa e fria. 

Um natal que ficaria marcado para sempre em suas vidas.

Continua...


	12. Confissões de Adolescente

Capítulo XI - Confissões de Adolescente

- Brrrr!!! Que frio!

- Levante-se e faça exercícios, Crabbe. Vai ficar melhor assim.

- Depois! - ele olhava ao longo da cama, observando os três presentes, os únicos que haviam ali. Um era óbvio, sua mãe. Seu pai ainda estava furioso desde que ele pediu transferência. O outro, ele até achou uma certa graça. Os nomes escritos até o faziam rir um pouco.

- O que foi?

- Nada, não - ele abria o presente e, sem se importar muito com o conteúdo, leu a carta dentro dele.

_"Oi_

_É o Goyle, feliz natal_

_Crabbe, aqui é a Pansy, se eu não lembro o Goyle ele se esquece do seu presente, daí como estávamos sem meios de enviar, mandamos junto o mesmo presente, espero que goste._

_Feliz Natal._

_Pansy Parkinson"_

- Amigos seus, não?

- É... esse aqui é do Yoh, veja.

- Ah, já sei quem é. Recebi uma edição do Profeta Diário da França.

- As reportagens Inglesas são postadas aqui também?

- Só as grandes matérias, afinal, é para isso que existem os correspondentes. Veja isso aqui, "Yoh Kneen, o garoto que ressuscitou".

- Ressuscitou?!?!? – Como se o frio fosse arrebatado de sua presença, ele sente um estalo em sua coluna. – Mas... mas espera, eu... eu não sabia disso, quer dizer... mas que história é essa de...

- Ele está bem, pelo que andei lendo – a colega de classe desvia o olhar, dando-se conta de que precisava ter um pouco mais de sutileza em relação a certos assuntos. – As noticias demoram um certo tempo para serem postadas em revistas como essa – e fechava a revista, fazendo-o voltar a razão. Era uma revista com uma data de publicação, o que o acalmava.

- Engraçado, essa foto aqui me é familiar... MUITO familiar - e ficava levemente saudoso ao reconhecer a foto. No caso, era aquela apanhadora da Corvinal, como se chamava mesmo? Ah sim, Cho. Lembrava-se vagamente de Yoh e os outros terem inventando algo para que ela dançasse, mas não se lembrava dos detalhes. Mas o que o deixou saudoso mesmo foi ver, bem no cantinho da foto, ele e Amanda dançando.

- O que foi?

- Nada não, apenas uma lembrança feliz. Apenas isso...

E, enquanto se perdia em seu mundo de saudades, nem se perguntava como tal foto fora tirada. Quando se desse conta de tal coisa, imaginaria várias possibilidades, até mesmo de um repórter disfarçado. Mal podia imaginar o quão longe estava da verdade, de que se tratava de uma foto tirada por um aluno que estava presente e, em uma correria dos jornais por fotos para dar um ar de perda, procuraram fotos de Yoh, mas como ele não tinha lá tantas fotos por ai – não antes do jogo contra a Sonserina, claro – tiveram que apelar.

* * *

- Hmm? - Gina olhava para cima, aonde dormia, percebendo que chegaram alguns presentes. suéter que sua mãe sempre fazia estava lá, junto de outros presentes. De Mione, Rony, Amanda e Yoh. E de Cassandra também. E até do Chaz! Na verdade... de Miranda, Ariel, Julieta, Carlos, James e Rika! Todo o time de Quadribol da Corvinal se lembrou dela! – e intimamente dava um sorriso malicioso, pensando que, em horas como aquela, tinha suas vantagens ser namorada do apanhador de um time - Nunca tinha recebido tantos presentes em toda a sua vida! 

- Hmmm... - ela olhava com carinho para o presente de Yoh. Não importa o que fosse, tinha um lugar especial em seu coração. - Uau!

- Feliz Natal, Gina! - Amanda abria os olhos em meio a um bocejo.

- Feliz Natal pra você também, Amanda! Puxa, quantos presentes você ganhou!

- Legal! São dos meus pais! E do Olivio! Olha só, tem um aqui do Chaz, da Cassie e... uau!

- O que foi?

- Tem um monte de coisas aqui também, sabe... tem do Carlos, do James, da Rika... puxa, recebi presentes do time todo da Corvinal! Até a Cho mandou um pra mim!

- Eu também percebi - E apontava para sua cama. Alguns eram presentes, outros eram claramente algumas lembranças - puxa... tô até meio envergonhada de não Ter dado nada para eles! – e corava. Na verdade, o que lhe chamou mais a atenção fora o fato de que recebera mais presentes de amigos e conhecidos da Corvinal do que da Grifinória. Não que fosse de ficar medindo o valor de uma amizade pelos presentes que recebera, mas... não era a Sonserina a casa "rica"?

- Eu também! - Amanda corava de leve, mas dura apenas alguns instantes - Puxa, até entendo o Yoh e a Cassie, mas... por que os demais mandaram presentes?

- Vai Ter tempo para perguntar mais tarde - A ruiva se voltava para os embrulhos na cama, e começava a abri-los com uma curiosidade contagiante.

Mas... o que era aquilo, afinal de contas?

xxx

Que noite.

Não iria se esquecer dela tão cedo.

Sem perder tempo com os embrulhos em sua cama, o ruivo se ergue e caminha até o espelho para observar seu rosto mais atentamente.

Normal.

Sentia-se um tanto quanto estranho por isso, visto que seu corpo reagiu de forma diferente ao que esperava.

Nenhuma mancha vermelha, nenhuma lágrima... nada. Quando saiu do salão comunal, tinha certeza absoluta de que passaria o resto da noite entregue aos martírios da vida, o que definitivamente não aconteceu.

Ele não chorou. Estava surpreso consigo mesmo, espantado com suas próprias palavras.

Mas, acima de tudo, apenas uma coisa se passava pela sua cabeça ao olhar para a cama ao lado: onde estava Harry?

"Feliz natal, Harry", a frase ecoava em sua mente uma infinidade de vezes. Onde estaria seu amigo? No salão comunal, talvez? Não era improvável, visto que a lareira era capaz de aquecer a sala durante uma noite, por mais fria que estivesse. Infelizmente ele acabou se lembrando de que muito provavelmente os elfos domésticos o teriam acordado.

Teria agido certo? Será que não foi duro demais com ele? Uma parte sua dizia que não, que isso iria acabar acontecendo, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Infelizmente, outra parte sua dizia que ele era seu amigo, que não deveria ter sido tão duro assim.

- Tsc... Rony, faça o favor de tirar isso da cabeça, antes que acabe enlouquecendo - e se preparava para sair do quanto quando se toca dos presentes.

Curioso como qualquer um, ele se aproxima, abrindo os presentes. Como sempre, lá estava um dos sueteres W...

- Ué... engraçado, esse aqui parece... hmm... - Rony torce o pescoço. Havia algo diferente naquele suêter Weasley. Definitivamente era um suêter da família, mas o corte e bordado parecia um pouco diferente, mais... estilizado e... e...

Pegando o embrulho, ele confirma suas suspeitas: era um suêter Weasley mas, a respeito do "remetente", não era quem pensava que fosse. O de sua mãe, o qual ele sempre recebia, estava bem na sua frente, ainda embrulhado. O que ele segurava ali, no caso, era da outra Weasley da família. Claro que o fato de, ao invés de um "W" enorme estar escrita a frase "I Love You" no suêter era um grande indicio de um novo estilo...

- He - um sorriso se formava no seu rosto - quero só ver a cara do Yoh - e pegava um outro embrulho - ué, de quem é isso aqui? Eí!

- RONY! RONY! RONY! - ele ouvia a voz da irmã, vinda do pé da escada - RONY!

- Heim? Ah, bom dia, Gina!

- Rony, vem cá!

- Espera um pouco, eu acabei de me levantar!

- Vem cá, anda! Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa!

- Hã... puxa, que coincidência! Eu também! Aliás, obrigado pelo suêter!

- Você gostou? Puxa, que bom! Anda, o que está esperando?!?!?

- Hã, bem... olha, não ria, mas eu estou descendo com o que o "Yohzinho" me deu de presente, ok?

- E o que é? - ela perguntava, curiosa.

- Hã... é melhor você ver para acreditar. Mas não ria, ok? Por favor...

* * *

- Mas... - Gina estava surpresa com a cena. Impressionada seria a palavra mais adequada - hã... - de todas as surpresas que podia esperar, definitivamente aquela era um tanto quanto inesperada - Rony...? 

- Eu falei para não rir! - o ruivo ficava rubro como seus cabelos.

- Mas... nossa... por Merlim, Rony...

- O que foi? Ficou tão ruim assim?

- Hmmm... Eu não sabia que tinha um irmão assim...

- Assim, como?

- Bonitão! Sabia que umas roupas novas te fazem bem?

- Eu... - ele procurava algum lugar para esconder sua face. Independente do comentário de Gina, a jaquela escura que Yoh lhe enviou realmente caia bem no seu corpo. Pegou uma calça qualquer na pressa, mas nunca imaginou que teria tanta sorte assim.

Gina, por sua vez, estava levemente surpresa. Estava acostumada a vê-lo um tanto quanto largado, e sempre com as mesmas roupas. Na verdade, ele parecia até mais corpulento do que antes - nada anormal, apenas a roupa que, para variar, se encaixava perfeitamente em seu corpo, ao contrário das demais roupas que eram aproveitadas de seus outros irmãos - e realmente era algo bonito de se ver.

- Ficou bonito, sabia?

- Importa-se de mudarmos de assunto? Feliz natal, a propósito.

- Feliz natal pra você também, mano. Gostou do meu suêter?

- Sim, espera um pouco, vou buscá-lo e...

- Espera, continue com a jaqueta. Está com frio?

- Até que não, ela esquenta bem, sabe. Aliás, por que estava me chamando?

- Olha só o que eu ganhei! - ela mostrava um par de patins de gelo, enquanto apontava para Rony, mostrando, pela janela que o lago estava congelado.

- Ah, não, não, não, da última vez eu quase fiquei sem dente...

- Deixa de ser chato e vamos lá!

- Tá e... Nossa! Como são lindos! Foi o Carlinhos?

- Foi o Yoh! - ela tinha um sorriso de um canto ao outro - o que achou?

- Bonitos. Tá ok, vou pegar meus patins - ele sobe e, minutos depois, desce carregando os patins um tanto quanto surrados - vamos?

- Te adoro, maninho!

- Tá, mas... por que quer que eu continue com a jaqueta ao invés do suêter?

- Ora essa - ela olhava do canto do olho para Rony, puxando-o pelos corredores da escola - e você acha que eu vou perder a oportunidade de mostrar pra todo mundo o irmão lindo que eu tenho? - e continuava arrastando-o, sendo que sua face era quase tão rubra quanto seu cabelo. - Nhaiii!!! - ela dava um gritinho de pura emoção - A Mione não vai acreditar!!!

E, intimamente, ficava grato por quase todos os alunos da escola terem ido para casa aproveitar as festas do fim do ano.

* * *

O clima não estava dos melhores na enfermaria quando abriu os olhos. Passar o natal longe de sua mãe acabou por despertar um mal-humor que ela mesma desconhecia ter, só não explodindo de vez devido ao local aonde estava. 

Sarah suspirou fundo quando abriu os presentes que recebeu. Nem mesmo aquilo estava contribuindo para deixá-la de bom humor, tampouco... - ela levantou o olhar e sorriu quando viu Harry entrando sorrateiramente na enfermaria, tentando não chamar a atenção de Pomfrey.

- Feliz Natal.- Ele se sentou ao lado dela. - Bem, seu presente.

- Feliz natal, obrigada. - Ela abriu e sorriu. - Um echarpe , obrigada, Harry!

- Eu que agradeço pelo seu presente. - ele beijou a testa da menina que sorriu. - Espero que tenha gostado.

- Claro que gostei. - enquanto admirava o presente, Sarah prendia seus olhos no momento, literalmente caminhando nas nuvens. Só podia ser um sonho e ela não queria acordar dele.

Era singelo, mas muito bonito. Sentia que fora dado de coração. Na verdade, mediante aquilo, não estava sendo tão ruim assim passar o natal na enfermaria e...

Quando se dá conta, Sarah percebe que estava olhando para o peito de Harry. Mais do que isso, para o cordão preso nele, o qual terminava em um globo dourado com asas.

Um pomo, na verdade. O presente que deu para ele. Sabia que ele estava triste por ter perdido para a Sonserina, e que aquilo poderia ao menos alegra-lo um pouco.

Hmm... quais as chances dele convidá-la para um passeio pela escola? E quais as chance de Madame Pomfrey concordar com isso?

- Harry, muito obri... Harry? O que foi? - ela se dá conta do estado dele ao olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos. Mais do que isso, se prende as duas jóias que brilhavam diante de sua face, os olhos do menino, agora um belo rapaz, que sobreviveu.

Havia algo ali. Algo diferente, ao contrário do dia anterior. Era como se o seu príncipe tivesse mudado, como se algo tivesse acontecido. Mas o que teria acontecido em tão pouco tempo para ele estar com aquela cara?

- Nada, eu... apenas não dormi direito.

- Dormir? Harry, já se viu no espelho? Seus olhos estão horríveis, até parece que chorou a noite toda!

- Você acha mesmo? - e virava levemente o rosto, procurando não encarar os olhos de Sarah.

- O que houve? Não sou eu a enferma por aqui?

- Não é nada, já disse. Bom, se me dá licença...

- Espera, Harry! - Ele sai da enfermaria, enquanto uma menina de cabelos albinos, que dormia na cama ao lado, se manifesta.

- Eu ouvi isso.

- Luna! Estava ouvindo nossa conversa, é?

- Eu ouço bem...

- Feliz natal pelo menos, gatinha.

- Feliz natal Sarah... Hum presentinhos... - Luna tinha um olhar malicioso quando pegou o echarpe que a prima havia ganhado de Harry.

- gostou?

- Modesto. Bonito e modesto.

- Ora...

- Não cai na pilha, olha eu... Como se sente?

- Um pouco melhor.

- Então vou lá pra fora, eu falo com madame Pomfrey e pergunto se ela pode te liberar.

- Ok - ela olhava pela janela, aonde dois pontos ruivos patinavam no gelo, e um deles parecia se mover com mais delicadeza do que o outro.

- Madame Pomfrey, a Sarah pode ir lá fora comigo?

- Lá fora ela não pode ir, mais se ela se agasalhar bem, poderá andar pelo castelo.

- Ok, vamos! Levante-se, Sarah! Tá na hora de desenferrujar esses ossos velhos!

- Ok! - e praticamente pulava da cama, vestindo um agasalho.

- Ué, pra onde foi todo aquele desânimo?

- Não posso mudar de idéia não, é?

- Tem algo a ver com seu namorado?

- Ele não é meu namorado! - Sarah, a qual estava um pouco anêmica, ficava rubra pela primeira vez em dias.

- Mas a idéia não te agrada?

- Ora, claro que sim e... espera, por que estou dando bola pra você? Só tem treze anos!!!

- Pode ser mas, ao contrário de algumas ai, já beijei na boca...

- O que está insinuando? E quem disse que eu nunca beijei antes?

- Eu disse na boca! Beijar na bochecha do papai não conta!

- Ora, claro que eu já beijei! Sou muito paquerada, oras! Tenho muitos pretendentes, se quer saber!

- Não é o que eu fiquei sabendo. E tirando o perfume do Potter, não andei sentindo nenhum outro cheiro diferente em você ou em uma distância bem "curta"...

- LUNA!!! - Só faltava Sarah rosnar para ela. Coitado do Michael, ele devia sofrer, isso sim - ah, não sei por que eu ainda te dou bola e... - era como se uma luz brilhasse na mente de Sarah - eí, que história é essa de beijo? Desde quando uma moleca de 13 já beijou na boca?

Luna fez uma cara impagável diante da pergunta de Sarah e continuou com ela por alguns instantes, o que contribuiu para provoca-la ainda mais.

* * *

Ambos patinavam no gelo. Vez ou outra Rony se via observando os patins de Gina, comparando-os com os seus, os quais já foram de Gui, Percy e Fred. 

Não, não era hora de ter inveja. Que bom que ela podia se vestir tão bem e ficar mais linda. E daí que o namorado dela podia dar presentes bonitos e NOVOS para ela? Não significava que ele queria comprá-la, e sim que gostava de vê-la bem vestida. Ele mesmo as vezes se sentia mal por não poder comprar algo melhor.

Na verdade, lembrava-se bem de quando Gina foi conhecer o mundo trouxa com Yoh, e ele ficou em casa, até seu irmão puxar usa orelha. Foram passear, mas foi mais uma caminhada pelo mundo bruxo do que um passeio, visto que suas finanças estavam um tanto quanto... baixas. Tinha que dar um jeito nisso, nem que fosse uma renda curta.

Pensando bem, era óbvio demais que as roupas que seus irmãos usavam há dez anos atrás estavam um tanto quanto mal colocadas em relação àquela época, mas pedir um empréstimo ao seu pai não era uma boa opção.

- Bonitos patins - Rony não consegue evitar o comentário. Era melhor do que ficar prestando atenção nas roupas da irmã.

Na verdade... Praticamente todo o guarda-roupa dela mudou. Não usava nenhuma roupa que sua mãe fez, até o casaco fora dado de presente. Nada extravagante, era uma roupa comum.

Melhor dizendo... não era que ela estava usando roupas caras mas, diferente dele, estava usando roupas NOVAS e que não pertenceram a outra pessoa há mais de 10 anos atrás. O jaleco que ela usava outro dia, era um exemplo. Não fora dado de presente, ela mesma o fez.

Hermione havia comentado algo a respeito de uma bermuda que ela estava usando, mas percebeu que, nas vezes em que estava mais à vontade no salão comunal estudando, Gina não estava usando as roupas as quais ele estava acostumado. Saia, calça... literalmente falando, parecia uma trouxa passeando por Hogwarts.

Hmmm.... será que era isso? Até tinha uma certa lógica pensar assim e, embora muitos fossem dizer que era absurdo... será que esse "fascínio" do Harry pela sua irmã seja pelo jeito dela atualmente? Seria isso, Harry queria uma menina trouxa e Gina acabou cativando-o e... não, bobagem.

Ela realmente estava muito bonita, por sinal. Seus pais iriam gostar de vê-la assim.

- Eu gostei também, combinou com a minha saia. - Rony sorriu, os dois deram as mãos e começaram a patinar de mãos dadas.

- O Yoh tem bom gosto, sabe. E você também. Essas roupas são muito bonitas.

- Obrigada.

- O que deu para ele?

- Adivinha só...

Ele deixava escapar um leve sorriso. Sabia exatamente o que seu cunhado iria ganhar de natal, e era exatamente por isso que não conseguia segurar o riso. A comparação com o primeiro natal de Harry em Hogwarts era inevitável e a essa hora, alguém estava tendo uma bela surpresa.

* * *

Com um bocejo, ele se levantou. Haviam muitos presentes ali, mas dois lhe chamavam a atenção, pelo fato de serem suéteres. 

Os famosos suéteres Weasley.

Mas havia algo especial dessa vez. Em um deles, havia um coração bordado, com os dizeres "I Love Yoh".

Ele dá uma leve risada ao fazer a associação com o pronome, rindo do trocadilho que ela fizera.

O primeiro Suéter que moranguinho fez, e com todo amor. O outro, obviamente, era da senhora Weasley, conforme havia ouvido Fred dizer quando estavam na loja. E por sinal, personalizados, pois havia um grande "Y" azul nele.

Haviam outros embrulhos por ali também. Cassie, Chaz, Amanda, Miranda, Ariel, Julieta, Rika, James, Carlos, Luna, Rony, Hermione e... Crabbe?

- Incrivel como o mundo dá voltas - ele olhava aquilo com uma leve surpresa. Talvez fosse um sinal de que coisas boas estavam a caminho - será que ele recebeu o meu?

Ao menos, esperava. Era muita gente para dar presente, e como alternativa acabou comprando apenas algumas lembrancinhas para um ou outro. Muita coisa comprada no mundo trouxa, pouca coisa no mundo bruxo.

O mesmo sai do quarto, vestindo o suéter que ganhou de Gina, sentando-se à mesa para se alimentar. Jane já estava lá, sorvendo uma xícara de chá.

- Bonito suéter. E tem até dedicatória, hmmm...

- Foi a Gina quem fez.

- Ficou bem em você. Engraçado como ela acertou direitinho as suas medidas!

- O que a senhora quer dizer com isso?

- Ora, que vocês andam passando muito tempo juntos, conversando - Yoh deu um suspiro - brincando de médico, estudando anatomia humana...

- Mãe!

- Sabia que você fica uma graça assim, envergonhado? - ela sorria. Estava usando um roupão e sandálias, enquanto olhava pela janela - sabe, filho... São manhãs como essas que me fazem rever tudo o que eu já fiz na vida. E por mais que eu volte ao passado, que eu planeje e tudo mais, no fim eu acabo chegando a um único ponto: você.

Ele se aproxima, abraçando-a carinhosamente. Havia um acordo silencioso ali. Naquela manhã, naquele dia, não eram o que estavam acostumados a ser. Não era uma família trouxa, tampouco bruxa.

Eram apenas mãe e filho.

Meia hora depois Daniel já estava de pé, e ao procurar a família, percebeu que não estavam na sala tomando café, e sim do lado de fora da casa, disputando para ver quem fazia o melhor boneco de neve.

- É assim que deveria ser meu amor, sem a marca da sua família tão presente em nossas vidas. - Daniel se serviu de uma xícara de café e ficou olhando a esposa e o filho brincarem. Era uma cena tão linda aquela, mãe e filho se divertindo...

De certo modo, entendia Yoh. Era justamente esse tipo de coisa que o mesmo não queria perder. A família. Aqueles momentos. Não queria se envolver em uma nova era das trevas, aonde o resultado poderia ser inesperado. A verdade é que, mesmo Voldemort tendo sido derrotado da última vez, muitas vidas foram arruinadas.

E ele não queria tomar parte disso.

- VOCÊ DERRUBOU MEU BONECO! - Gritou Jane fingindo estar brava.

- Claro que não, mãe! foi o vento forte que passou...

- Ora... Vamos, seu pai já acordou.

- Oi, pai!

- Oi, para vo... - Daniel é derrubado diante de uma chuva de bolas de neves, vindas de ambos. - Isso é golpe baixo!

É... Certas coisas nunca mudavam. E ele tentava não pensar naquilo agora. Era bom estar em casa com seus pais, aproveitando o natal. Que se dane o lorde das trevas, ele queria, acima de tudo, viver.

Ao menos desse direito ele se julgava merecedor.

* * *

Onde estava Harry? 

Era o que não saia de sua cabeça.

Ele e a irmã estavam desce cedo patinando, e até então, nem sinal do amigo.

- Deixa eu descansar um pouco! - Rony largava da mão dela e se afastava para a borda do lago, sentando na neve. Incrível como uma simples noite podia congeladar o lago de tal forma que nem mesmo o polvo pudesse quebrar o gelo. Chegaram a fazer algumas brincadeiras para provocá-los, pois qualquer um que olhasse por alguns segundos para o gelo, perceberia um enorme vulto se movendo abaixo dele, mas deveria estar tão grosso que nada poderia ultrapassa-lo.

Era mais um ano que havia chego ao fim. Sabia o motivo, mas não deixava de ficar surpreso ao perceber que estava diferente. E mais ainda ao relembrar de tudo o que aconteceu.

Descobriu o que era futebol, recebeu um cargo importante, Hermione fora promovida a chefe dos monitores, entrou para o time de quadribol, seu cunhado morreu e...

Surpreso pelo seu súbito pensamento, ele balança a cabeça. Por que tinha que lembrar daquilo? Justamente quando estava quase esquecendo, o pesadelo voltava?

Rony maneava a cabeça. A grande verdade era que, por mais que tentasse esquecer a conseqüência de seus atos, os mesmos o assombraria pelo resto de sua vida, como um fantasma. Não que fosse se culpar para sempre pelo que houve, mas seria um fruto amargo do que ele plantou, a lembrança de que ele quase perdeu o amor de sua irmã.

Tirando um dos patins ele começa a fazer alguns riscos no gelo, com o pensamento longe. Ou melhor, na convrersa da noite anterior.

Sentia-se estranho. Seu melhor amigo não estava ali. Esperava que Harry entendesse o porque dele agir daquela forma, mas a principio, as coisas não saíram como ele imaginou. Provavelmente ele estava zanzando pela escola, evitando não encontrá-lo. Sabia que Harry entenderia, mas por hora precisava de um tempo para pensar em tudo o que aconteceu.

Ele continuava riscando o gelo, sem perder a linha de pensamento.

Ele havia dito algo para Harry que nem ele mesmo imaginou que um dia falaria. O grande tabu do mundo bruxo, a palavra proibida para todos.

- Voldemort. - Havia uma leve surpresa em seus olhos - Voldemort - A palavra que não deveria ser proferida fluía entre seus lábios - Voldemort - o efeito que ela havia lhe causado ao longo dos anos tinha sumido, pelo visto.

Como? O que o levou a perder, de uma hora para outra, o seu medo?

Melhor dizendo, quando foi que isso parou?

Não sabia ao certo, mas tinha um palpite. Teria sido mesmo naquela noite, a qual ele chorou enquanto sua irmã dormia? Talvez.

Mas, ao se dar conta do quão frágil era a vida, e de como ela pode se esvair com tamanha facilidade se não aproveitada, e do grande mal que alguém pode causar ao querer ditar os rumos dos outros, isso lhe abriu os olhos.

O que era realmente Voldemort? Não o homem, mas sim o mito? Nada mais do que um medo irracional passado de pai para filho, nada mais do que isso.

E o que gerou o mito? O Homem. Um bruxo mas, acima de tudo, um homem. E, como todos, mortal. Não era uma criatura, um demônio, um espirito... apenas um homem com uma ambição. O medo que todos sentiam nada mais era do que a incapacidade das pessoas em admitirem que um ser humano era capaz de cometer tamanhas atrocidades. Era melhor acreditarem que um monstro fez tantas coisas, ao invés de admitirem que era um homem como eles. Mais poderoso? Sim. Mais velho? Em parte. Genocidade? Sem dúvida. Ambicioso? A história fora responsável por mostrar isso. Cruel? Se o que ele fez não era crueldade, então não sabia o que era.

Mas era um humano, um homem, e era uma prova do quanto eles mesmos poderiam chegar para alcançar seus objetivos. Era o maior exemplo do quão perigosas pessoas ambiciosas podem ser.

E ninguém estava livre de passar pela mesma coisa, ninguém.

Lembrava-se de um comentário de Harry, de algo que ele tinha ouvido Dumbledore falar acerca do Mago das Trevas... eram as decisões que nós tomamos que fazem as diferenças.

Decisões, nada mais. Valiosas, egoístas, mesquinhas, benéficas... nada mais do que isso. Ele poderia Ter sido o maior bruxo de todos os tempos se tivesse agido de forma diferente, mas foi o que escolheu. E, assim como ele, tantos outros iniciaram guerras, conflitos e uniões devido as suas decisões.

Era isso, então. Inconscientemente decidiu não temer mais aquele nome, simplesmente por que se convenceu de que não havia motivo. Finalmente havia entendido o que Hermione havia dito para Lúcio Malfoy naquele dia em que faziam as compras do segundo ano, era tudo irracional.

Irracional... isso! As pessoas não conseguiam admitir que um ser racional, alguém dotado de razão, de intelecto, fosse capaz de agir de forma tão monstruosa. Como um bloqueio auto-imposto em suas mentes e passado para seus filhos, e para os filhos dos seus filhos, e para os filhos dos filhos dos filhos dos seus filhos, e assim por diante.

Ele para de olhar para o alto e volta seus olhos para Gina, a qual girava como uma fada no meio do gelo em uma perna só. Usava um casaco vermelho que não limitava seus movimentos, o qual combinava com sua calça.

Outro presente do Yoh. Era melhor parar com isso, não era saudável ter inveja dela, seria bom mesmo ele considerar a possibilidade de gerar uma fonte de renda particular na escola, mas o que?

- ALÔÔÔÔ!!! Acorda, sonhador! - sua linha de pensamentos é interrompida quando se dá conta de que Gina o balançava - ACORDA!!!

- Hã? O que?

- Eu disse ACORDA!!! Tá pensando no que?

- Hã... nada não, o que foi? Cansou?

- Um pouquinho, mas quero voltar a patinar! Se pudesse, eu ficava aqui o dia todo!

- E por que não? - ele lançava um comentário ao acaso.

- É mesmo... por que não convidamos quem está aqui para disputarmos uma corrida? - Gina encostava a cabeça no ombro do irmão, descansando - ia ser tão legal...

- Até que é uma boa idéia e... - ele arregala os olhos ao se dar conta do que escreveu no gelo.

- O que é isso? - Gina também arregala os olhos, Rony sente como se um peso enorme estivesse sob sua cabeça - Heim? Mas... mas...

- Oh! Oh! - ele puxa seus patins e começa a riscar aquele nome do gelo, o nome proibido - hã, finge que não viu o que tava escrito aqui, ok?

- O que... o que esse "homem" pode fazer me assusta, Rony... mas não o seu nome. Só estou surpresa por você não ter se assustado com isso.- Rony larga o patins, devolvendo um olhar para a irmã.

- Você... você... não tem... medo?

- Existe realmente um motivo para isso? - ela dobrava o pescoço.

- Não - ele maneava a cabeça - realmente não há, mas... olha, eu vou dizer, estou surpreso que você não tenha medo.

- Confesso que sinto um pouco de medo, mas... depois que passei a conversar mais com a professora Kneen, muitas coisas passaram a fazer sentido.

- Mesmo? Bem que eu achei que você tava passando muito tempo na sala dela...

- Bobo! - ela dava um tapa no ombro dele, derrubando-o na neve - ela só está me ajudando para as provas do NOM's! Não fale besteiras!

- Quem, eu? - e dava um risinho maldoso - Imagina! - Ambos passaram alguns instantes rindo, até que um súbito silêncio tomou conta do lugar - aham... - Rony tentava retomar a linha de pensamento - você...?

- Estou tomando aulas extras com a professora Kneen para o meu teste de NOM's, junto com o Yoh. Mas não dá tempo para fazermos mais nada, ela já pega no nosso pé apenas por respirarmos!

- Boa sorte, então. Meu teste de NIEM's também está perto, espero me sair melhor do que em NOM's. Alguma matéria em especial que você quer fazer?

- Sim, quero fazer o NIEM's de feitiços.

- De feitiços?!?!? Putz, mas você vai precisar tirar uma nota muito boa para isso!

- Eu sei. Para fazer o NIEM's de Feitiços, tenho que tirar uma boa nota no NOM's de feitiços, transfiguração, herbologia...

- E Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas - Rony se odiava por Ter tocado naquele assunto, simplesmente por que Gina ODIAVA aquela matéria. Na verdade, tinha um certo pavor das Artes das Trevas, de modo que nunca foi a melhor aluna nessa matéria.

Pra falar a verdade, desde o primeiro ano só passou nessa matéria por pura sorte, e na parte teórica, por que sempre foi um fracasso na parte prática.

- Eu posso te ajudar - ele se oferecia.

- Não precisa, estou fazendo progressos.

- Mas eu...

- Não quero tomar seu tempo, mano. Você já está ocupado com muitas coisas, e eu tenho que aprender a me virar sozinha, né?

- Sim... - internamente ele se doía um pouco. Não iria perguntar quando Gina parou de temer o nome daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, provavelmente a experiência de ver Yoh caído no salão principal foi mais do que suficiente para mostrar para ela que existem coisas mais assustadoras do que uma pessoa, talvez tenha aprendido isso com a professora Kneen de uma forma que ele não podia conceber... realmente não importava, apenas sentia uma ponta de impotência diante daquilo, sabia que As Artes das Trevas, a Magia negra, sempre assustaram Gina desde o incidente no seu primeiro ano, e todos os seus feitiços contra Magia Negra eram um verdadeiro fracasso devido ao seu medo.

- O Yoh quer fazer o NIEM's de Poções, sabe.

- Sério? Ele vai precisar tirar a nota máxima em NOM's do Snape! É suici... hã, desculpe.

- Não, tudo bem. Mas do jeito que ele estuda, provavelmente vai conseguir.

- Agora que você citou, lembro de que quase sempre o vejo com um livro aberto.

- Puro Hobby. Mas ele quer mesmo é tirar a nota máxima em todos os NOM's.

- TODOS?!?!? - Rony arregalava os olhos - como assim, TODOS?!?!?

- Simples, todos.

- É IMPOSSIVEL!!! Nem Hermione conseguiria tanto! Ela mesmo reclamou depois dos NOM's que traduziu alguns textos antigos em Runas! Ele pode até se dar bem em poções e Hebologia, até mesmo em História da Magia e em Feitiços, por causa da professora Kneen e do professor Flitwick, mas é impossível alguém se dar tão bem assim!

- Foi o que eu disse, e ele falou que não vai aceitar menos do que a nota máxima, que se não puder dar o seu melhor, então nenhuma outra nota vale a pena. - Rony torce o pescoço como se uma Segunda cabeça tivesse nascido no ombro de Gina - o que foi?

- Por que ele quer fazer isso? Não faz o menor sentido, sabe. Para cada matéria de NIEM's que você faz, existe uma nota em Nom's como pré-requisito. Se o Yoh conseguir a façanha de tirar a nota máxima em todas as matérias, vai entrar para a história de Hogwarts com as notas mais perfeitas que já existiram, mas... por que isso? Desculpe, mas eu simplesmente não entendo o que ele quer com isso. Desculpe falar assim, mas não acha que seja... perda de tempo? Quer dizer, ele não vai conseguir fazer nem METADE das matérias que terá direito a fazer no sexto ano caso consiga essa façanha. - Gina apenas balançava a cabeça confirmando as palavras de Rony, com os olhos fechados e um sorriso jovial - o que foi? Você sabe de alguma coisa?

Ele se lembra vagamente dos problemas que Hermione teve durante o terceiro ano, ao usar o apetrecho especial para viajar no tempo.

Não que Yoh não pudesse ser capaz de usar tal item. Afinal, a Corvinal era a casa dos inteligentes, certo? Depois que parou para pensar, as notas boas dele no ano passado não eram tão impressionantes assim, levando-se em conta a sua casa, mas... ele não parecia ser esse tipo. Aliás, esse ano seu cunhado parecia estranho, melhor dizendo, parecia Ter mudado bastante depois daquele incidente. Se ele tirasse a nota máxima em Nom's, precisaria do mesmo apetrecho que Hermione para fazer todas as matérias. Era óbvio demais que havia algum motivo para isso. Não acreditava que ele queria "mostrar que era o bom", tampouco que fosse burro para não se dar conta de que seria um esforço em vão, o que despertava ainda mais sua curiosidade, e que sua irmã sabia dos motivos por trás desse objetivo dele.

- Vamos mudar de assunto? - ela falou de forma tão doce e amável que ele sequer conseguiu formular uma resposta - Eí, tive uma idéia! Rony, quer se divertir um pouco?

- Divertir? - ele ergue a sobrancelha, reconhecendo aquele olhar de longe. Era o mesmo olhar que já vira Fred e Jorge darem por tantas vezes...

* * *

- Muito bem, está aberta a seção - Rony dava uma batida na mesa, encarando os olhares de Pansy, Luna, Chaz, Florinda e Pomfrey - recentemente recebemos a resposta do Ministro da Magia e ... bem, vou direto ao ponto: ele negou nossa proposta de vetar certas espécies de animais na escola. Alegou que animais acompanham bruxos por séculos e séculos, e que não podemos querer mudar a história por causa de um incidente isolado. 

- Incidente isolado? O meu amigo quase morreu e ele chama aquilo de "incidente isolado"?

- Contenha seus ânimos, Chaz - Pomfrey intervinha antes que a reunião se tornasse um bate-boca sem sentido - Tenha calma. Eu havia avisado a todos, lembram-se? - Ela mandava um olhar duro para ele, de forma que ele se senta - não há razão para tumultos, por favor. Eu disse para não ficarem muito ansiosos. Entendo o que estão sentindo, na verdade gostei muito de ver a iniciativa de todos, mas existem coisas que nós temos que fazer aos pouco se quisermos fazer alguma coisa que faça diferença.

- E o que a senhora sugere ? Talvez mais " incidentes isolados" para deixar ele convencido? Que tal uma praga de ratos? Imagino que devem haver famílias inteiras de roedores por aqui, e mesmo assim, podemos rogar uma maldição para...

- Não, o Flitch se encarrega disso. - Pansy intervia, contendo os ânimos de Chaz, sem se dar conta do sarcasmo em sua voz - Mas nós precisamos buscar uma solução para tanto.

- E o que sugere ? - não passa desapercebido por chaz o modo com Pansy estava vestida. Nada ousado, mas as roupas que usava realçavam bem mais sua beleza natural.

- Sem idéias.

- Precisamos então usar o plano alternativo - Rony começava a expor seus planos - criar locais para os animais ficarem, assim como as corujas tem o seu. - ele também percebia. Na verdade, nunca prestou atenção no fato de Pansy ser bonita. Como é que uma garota dessas ficavam lambendo os pés do Malfoy? - Falando nisso...

- Sem problema - Florinda era pura alegria. Se os agentes tinham utilidades, não duvidava. Mas o que mais gostava era que para variar estava trabalhando em outras partes da escola - já usei um feitiço de desinfeção nos arredores da escola e um bem mais forte no salão principal. Todo pássaro que entrar, independente do que estiver carregando, será totalmente limpo e desinfectado instantaneamente, purificando as sujeiras, vírus e bactérias que carregam.

- Um problema a menos - Luna falava olhando pela janela - então está resolvido o problema de receberem corujas durante as refeições. Poderíamos criar um aquário, um canil e outros estabelecimentos para os demais animais.

-Isso vai custar uma certa quantia, e a escola não dispõem de recursos novamente, a não ser que vocês tenham alguma idéia. - a doutora tentava conter os ânimos deles, os quais estavam prestes a se descontrolar novamente, no entanto...

- ...

- ...

- ... eu posso pedir para o meu pai liberar uma grana e... - a Sonserina para, dando-se conta do que estava prestes a dizer - não, ele nunca faria isso.

- Que tal um torneio para arrecadar verbas? - o ruivo dava um sorriso enorme para todos. Eles se olharam e Madame Pomfrey tomou a palavra.

- Que tipo de torneio ?

- Um torneio de Xadrez Bruxo de Hogwarts, poderíamos chamar escolas para participar, como foi feito com o torneio tribruxo!

- Que boa idéia, mais como faríamos isso? Eu posso fazer alguns cartazes para a divulgação!

- Temos que falar com o professor Dumbledore.- falava Luna, demonstrando que não estava na sua animação de sempre.

- Mais devagar. É possível sim um torneio, mas não a nível de escolas. Podemos organizar um torneio entre os alunos, só depois , se fizer sucesso, podemos pensar em algo além disso. Mas convenhamos que muitos não jogam xadrez, e que muita gente pode ficar acanhada com algo desse tipo, ainda mais os de origem trouxa. Sei que existem muitos alunos talentosos, mas é um tanto quanto covardia um aluno do primeiro ano que começou a aprender sobre Xadrez de bruxo, contra um que joga desde cedo com seus pais.. que tal algo para distrair os demais?

- Que tal algumas outras apresentações? Podemos fazer uma espécie de feira, sendo o torneio de xadrez o evento principal, com barracas ao redor vendendo coisas, pequenas apresentações e tudo mais - um leve sorriso surgia na face da albina.

- Madame Pomfrey - definitivamente Rony estava agindo como um líder do grupo - podemos ir falar com o professor Dumbledore?

- Marcarei uma reunião, aonde todos os professores terão que comparecer, será mais fácil de explicar a idéia de arrecadar fundos. Mas o que planeja ?

- Alguns alunos aqui tem dotes artísticos - ele dizia encarando Chaz - podemos fazer uma exibição de talentos, com inscrição paga e o melhor deles, segundo um Jurí, levara um prêmio. Também realizaríamos o torneio, colocaríamos algumas barraquinhas para vender algumas coisas, tudo para arrecadar verbas .

- Por hora, podemos realizar até o torneio com o concurso de talentos. Pensaram em uma data ?

- Eu...

- Pensou em tudo, não é mesmo? - Pansy estava de braços cruzados na cadeira, sorridente.

- Como? - Ele torcia o pescoço;

- Você entendeu - Chaz também olhava de forma marota - Quando essa idéia surgiu? Ano passado?

- No natal - ele estava levemente rubro.

- Que bom que alguns se divertiram - Os olhos da albina se perdiam pela janela.

- Gente, mal tivemos tempo para conversar quando voltamos das festas de final de ano e...

- Ninguém está te criticando, Ronald - Pomfrey interrompia - Só ficamos levemente surpresos por você ter tanta coisa em mente assim, de repente. Imagino que tenha um esboço de tudo o que planejou, não é mesmo?

- Hã... sim, eu... escrevi algumas coisas e...

- Depois eu vejo isso. E quanto a data?

- Que tal no dia dos namorados? Realizamos o torneio, colocamos algumas coisas para vender, convidamos alguns alunos para nos ajudar, fazemos as apresentações e, depois, o baile.

- Baile? - agora era a vez de Florinda torcer o pescoço - ué, desde quando tem baile do dia dos namorados?!?!?

- Ronald Weasley, essa sua idéia é perfeita! - Chaz se erguia e dava um soco na mesa - eu gostei!

- Baile? - Florinda ainda não conseguia entender.

- Acho que vou ter que ver uma roupa nova - Pansy ajeitava o cabelo.

- Baile?

- Será que a Sarah vai estar melhor até lá? Hmm, se eu convencer o idiota do Potter a convidá-la, quem sabe se...

- Baile?!?!?

- É, baile... Ronald, que história é essa de baile? - Pomfrey cruzava os dedos na frente do rosto - pensando bem, que história é essa de baile dos namorados? Desde quando temos um? Só há um baile, que é o de inverno, lembra?

- Sim, mas...

- E não há nada de especial agendado para o dia dos namorados, de onde tirou essa idéia?

- Eu gostei! Será que eu arrumo um namorado até lá? - Todos olham para Florinda, com gotas na cabeça - O que foi, gente?

- Deixa pra lá... - Pomfrey tampava a face, tentando esquecer que acabara de ouvir aquilo.

- Bem... sabe, eu aprendi uma coisa com os meus irmãos: existem datas que obrigam as pessoas a gastarem mais do que o normal. E que data melhor do que uma que obrigue você a comprar um presente para outra pessoa? Claro que uma companhia carinhosa faz a diferença, mas cortejar alguém não é nada mal.

- Já entendi, uma feira cheia de presentes e bijuterias, aonde durante toda a tarde os jovens ficassem conversando, jogando charme, inflando os ânimos dos comprometidos e jogando muito chame e paquera para os que estivessem a fim de alguém, e o baile seria o resultado final disso, seria até um incentivo para alguém correr atrás de um par durante a tarde, usando todos os meios, seja com presentes, com cartas de amor, sonetos e outras coisas. - ela para, percebendo que os cinco ali estavam de boca aberta - o que foi? Eu já fui uma adolescente também, sabiam? - Pomfrey dava um sorriso - Não pensem que não sei o que se passa pela mente de vocês, estou bem atenta.

Sem contar que era a médica e, muitas vezes, confidente de um incontável número de alunos que tinham dúvidas cujos livros de magia não podiam responder.

- Pode ser , e vão ter muito corações apaixonados. - Todos sorriram diante do comentário de Luna - Madame Pomfrey ... e como ficarão os alunos não liberados da enfermaria? - Madame Pomfrey engoliu em seco.

- Quem sabe até lá já não estejam liberados.

- Tomará.

- Poderíamos fazer uma barraquinha para dizermos a importância da vacinação de animais mágicos. - Pansy estava fervilhando de idéias.

- Talvez. Mas voltando um pouco, tenho uma tarefa para vocês.

- Qual ? - todos a encaravam.

- Vocês iram nas casas e verão como está a situação sanitária. Estado das camas, arrumação, como os alunos preservam o espaço, os níveis de higiene... vocês irão em duplas, para verificar se os alunos estão cuidando de sua higiene corretamente. Para o fim de semana que vem, teremos palestras sobre a importância da higiene, não deixando apenas que o zelador cuide da limpeza. Obviamente contarei com a ajuda de vocês.

- Eu pensei que os elfos que cuidavam. - Luna , Chaz e Rony cutucaram Pansy , que não entendeu o por que deles terem feito aquilo.

- Há coisas que um elfo não pode fazer, como educar as pessoas. Bem, podem ir. Coloquem essa identificação e as passagens se abrirão sem vocês precisarem falar a senha, peguem pergaminho e pena e anotem tudo.

- Espera um pouco... quem vai aonde?

- Luna e Chaz vão na Corvinal e Sonserina. Você e Pansy, na Grifinória e na Lufa-Lufa.

- E que tal trocar a Lufa-Lufa com a Sonserina ? - Pansy olhou feio para Rony - ei, não me leve a mal, Pansy... mas o pessoal vai olhar feio para o Chaz quando ele pisar lá, e você sabe disso. Fora que não vão respeitá-lo.

- E eu devo supor que os grifinórios irão respeitar minha autoridade tanto quanto respeitariam a sua, não é mesmo?

- Claro que vão, eu garanto! Conheço eles!

- Se é assim, ele pode ir na Sonserina sem problema algum.

- Pansy, eu não...

- Ela está certa. Eu podia ser trouxa, sangue-puro, mestiço ... não iria fazer a menor diferença, Rony. Agradeço sua preocupação, mas nunca iremos impor nossa autoridade se ficarmos selecionando os locais para trabalharmos. Não escolhemos as pessoas, lembra? Ajudamos quem precisar, mesmo que a pessoa não queira nossa ajuda.

- Podem ir. - Indicou madame Pomfrey a porta, antes que aquela discussão se alongasse por mais tempo do que o necessário.

- Madame... acha que foi a decisão correta? - Florinda terminava de arrumar a mesa de reuniões, colocando tudo de volta ao seu lugar de origem. – Talvez Ronald tivesse razão, e se...

- Você sabe o que eu penso nisso, Florinda.

- Mas eles não são curadores como a senhora!

- Mas tiveram o treinamento adequado, e fizeram o mesmo juramento que eu e você fizemos. Eles não precisam impor sua autoridade como monitores, mas tem mais em comum com eles do que imagina.

- ...

- E além do mais... se continuassem aqui, a discussão se estenderia além do necessário, talvez até se desvirtuando do rumo original. Melhor acalmar seus ânimos enquanto podemos.

- Acha que o que eles querem não dará certo?

- Dar certo? Ah, Florinda... funcionar ou não é mais do que o esforço deles, de suas idéias. Está relacionado a sua dedicação. Já vi muitos alunos assim, dedicados, esforçados... idealistas. Não concordavam com muita coisa na escola, com regras de séculos atrás que perduravam até os dias de hoje. Reuniam multidões de alunos com seus objetivos, seus planos, mobilizavam verdadeiras assembléias que reuniam membros de várias casas. Mostravam que a palavra tinha mais poder do que uma maldição proibida.

- Uau... parece incrivel...

- E era, melhor dizendo, é. Sempre existem aqueles alunos que se destacam não pelo seu carisma, pelo poder de sua familia, pelas suas posses, pelas suas notas... mas pela sua atitude, seus ideais. Muitos dessa escola almejam adentrar no ministério da magia, conseguir um excelente cargo, se tornar famoso, ter bastante prestigio no mundo bruxo... mas só aqueles, os realmente idealistas, ocupavam os verdadeiros cargos, os mais importantes – ela se senta na cadeira, percebendo o quanto sua jovem aprendiz parecia estar impressionada com suas palavras – lembre-se disso. Com o tempo, você irá perceber que existem pessoas cujo nome ultrapassam o poder de seu cargo, e isso é algo que o dinheiro não pode comprar. O dinheiro nunca conseguiria que um ministro do exterior viesse a Ter mais poder e influência do que o próprio Ministro da Magia, por exemplo. É o poder de um nome, que faz com que uma familia antiga e tradicional se torna impotente diante de um mero "trouxa".

- A senhora parece bem entendida no assunto.

- Nem me impressiono – e se ergue, retomando seus afazeres – afinal, todos eles já passaram por aqui. Todos eles.

* * *

- Ainda acho que ele terá problemas - dizia Rony, enquanto ele e Pansy vistoriavam os dormitórios da Grifinória. 

- Você se preocupa demais, o que podem fazer com eles? Bater neles? Vão arrumar problemas, isso sim. Veja aquilo - ela aponta para o chão - Alpiste. Tem alguém aqui alimentando um pássaro no quarto e deixando os restos por aqui.

- Verdade mas, seja quem for, levou o pássaro para um passeio.

- Bem , vamos procurar melhor. Veja, um ninho. Está criando o pássaro aqui fora do corujal.

- Vai ver não quer se separar dele.

- Outra coisa para observarmos - ela arranca uma folha de pergaminho e prega no armário da pessoa.

- O que é isso?

- Uma notificação. Ou ele leva o pássaro para o corujal, ou o mesmo será apreendido. Vamos dar cinco dias para ele resolver isso. Sabe quem é que fica nesta cama?

- Hmm... é do pessoal do segundo ano, podemos verificar depois.

* * *

Luna estava mexendo na cama do primeiro ano dos alunos da Sonserina e deu um pulo, parando exatamente no colo de Chaz. 

- O que foi? - falava incrivelmente vermelho de vergonha.

- UM RAAAAAAATOOOO!!! Enorme... desse tamanho! - Ela mostra o tamanho, aparentemente não se dando conta da situação. Chaz a coloca no chão e se abaixa, vendo que realmente tinha um rato, ou melhor dizendo, uma ninhada inteira! E, a julgar pelo rato maior a ponto de atacar, deveria ser a mãe.

- De quem é isso?

- São meus - aparece um rapaz mal-encarado.

- Esses filhotes são autorizados? Registrados?

- São da minha rata, então me pertencem, não tenho que registrar nada.

- Bom, engraçado... lembro-me de você, e seu rato era MACHO...

- Essa rata é filhote do meu rato, o qual já estava bem velho e morreu, daí ela teve filhotes.

- E por que não os registrou?

- Não vi necessidade.

- Pois precisa. Eles podem infectar outros animais e iniciar uma verdadeira epidemia, sabia?

- Desde que sangue-ruins morram, não tem problema algum.

- Ei, William - Um rapaz alto, garboso e de porte atlético entrava no quarto, encostando-se na parede - eles tem razão. Não são apenas sangue-ruins que pegam doenças, sua mãe devia ter lhe ensinado.

- Como é ? - ele ia em direção ao rapaz - desde quando você se importa, Thor Gama Maxwell? Acha que namorar aquela sangue-ruim te faz o melhor amigo dos trouxas, é? Está pensando que todo mundo se esqueceu de quem você é só por que começou a sair com aquela... - Chaz arregala os olhos ao ver a expressão facial de Thor mudar, e naquele momento ele tinha exata certeza de que William iria apanhar MUITO. Ele olha rapidamente para Luna, a qual apenas observava, como se concordasse que aquele sujeito merecia uma surra. Até ele estava com vontade de bater no tal pelos comentários que fez contra sua amiga, mas a lembrança de seu posto retornava no pior momento possível, de forma que sinaliza para Thor, chamando a atenção de todos ali.

- Escute... acho que você não pegou bem a idéia - ele apontava para a ombreira que portava, branca com uma cruz vermelha - mas eu posso simplesmente dizer ao Filtch para recolher esses gatos e dar para madame Norrra. Por mim tudo bem, mas acho que você não vai querer perder os ratos, portanto, leve-os amanhã no horário do almoço à enfermaria para Madame Florinda registrá-los, por favor.

Pronto, ele pensava. Disse tudo o que tinha que dizer, se portou à altura de seu cargo, de maneira imparcial, dando o exemplo.

- Cuidado, trouxa. - Ele o encarava seriamente - Não pense que esse símbolo te protege. - e dava outro passo em sua direção - pode brincar o tempo que quiser de médico, mas não é mais do que isso, uma brincadeira. Não pense que essa braçadeira idiota - William segura Chaz pelo braço, puxando sua braçadeira - faz você ser alguém, pois...

- Cuidado você - Luna se aproximava e segura com força a mão de William - e trate de ter mais respeito - Ele recua, soltando o braço de Chaz diante daquilo. - Não é para nos temer, e sim para nos respeitar - e continuava encarando-o, de forma bem feia, o que fez com que ele recuasse, não por medo da autoridade deles, mas por que, ao encarar os olhos de Luna, teve a forte sensação de que estava cara-a-cara com um predador prestes a despedaçá-lo. A despeito de seu pensamento, quando seu braço é solto, sente um forte incomodo nele, na verdade, podia sentia as unhas de Luna cravadas no mesmo como se fossem perfurá-lo.

- C-c-claro, eu... amanhã na hora do almoço eu passo na enfermaria! - E falava com um tom de voz temeroso.

- Bom mesmo. - Disse Luna , saindo e indo para outro quarto. Chaz arregalou os olhos. O que Luna fez? Sempre lhe pareceu tão dócil... - Chaz, venha logo!

- Claro , estou indo. - Ele saiu apressado para ir atrás da colega. - Bem , esse quarto aqui está, pelo que eu posso ver, está livre.

- Está mesmo. - Diz Luna , no meio do quarto. - ainda bem que Madame Pomfrey nos deu esses dispositivos, não iria gostar de ouvir o alarme dos dormitórios. Esse aqui está seguindo as regras, ou melhor quase. - Diz ela abrindo uma gaveta que ficava acoplada a cama. - Temos muita comida estragada aqui. E quanta besteira, que sujeito imundo! Vou deixar um bilhete para quando o dono daqui chegar, assim ele toma mais cuidado.

- Ok, vou anotar isso para os elfos se lembrarem de olhar nas gavetas para ver se tem comida estragada também. Isso também pode ajudar na proliferação de germes e... tem um bom olfato, sabia?

- Papai vive dizendo isso. Anda, ainda temos mais quartos para ver, falta o do pessoal do quarto e sétimo ano. E ainda temos que fazer uma visita "pros meus manos".

- Ei, Thor.

- Sim?

- Estamos pensando em fazer um evento para arrecadar fundos ... que acha de fazer uma exibição para ajudar?

- Vou pensar.

- Bem, aqui está tudo okay. - Avisa Luna, olhando de Chaz para Thor, de Thor para Chaz. - Por que vocês estão se encarando?

- Coisa nossa, mesmo - ele continuava olhando - melhor tomar cuidado com a Julieta, ela ainda não esqueceu da surra que você deu nela.

- Manda ela vir que eu vou estar esperando no jogo, e é melhor ela ficar esperta dessa vez. Pelo menos ela é firme e reconhece seu lugar.

- Lá vem você com os seus insultos, justamente quando estou achando que você é um cara legal, tem que estragar tudo, não é?

- E você se importa demais com a opinião das pessoas. Eu não posso mudar a opinião que todos tem de mim devido a minha família, assim como você sempre será um trouxa para todos, Chaz. O dia em que parar de se preocupar com isso, vai deixar de ser tão esquentadinho.

- Alô, rapazes! Temos que trabalhar! - e puxava Chaz para fora do quanto, antes que ele tivesse chance de responder a alfinetada de Thor. - garotos... hunf! Será que só pensam em brigar, brigar e brigar? Só pensam nisso, nem ao menos conseguem controlar seus hormônios?

* * *

Aquela discussão rendeu. Vistoriaram o resto dos quartos da Sonserina e ainda discutiam. Pior, pra cada coisa que Chaz falava, Luna tinha um contra-argumento. Ele fica cheio daquilo e resolve ir para outra direção antes que exploda, mas ela simplesmente o segura pelo braço e começa a arrastá-lo dali. 

- E por acaso você sabe o que é isso? - falava ele um tanto quando envergonhado por estar levando uma bronca de uma "garotinha" de 13 anos, ainda mais uma que fazia questão de discutir com ele sobre os altos níveis de testosterona que os homens atingiam.

- Claro que sim, li num livro!

- Ler sobre eles não te faz uma mestra no assunto! - ele batia o pé e tentava fazê-la parar de arrastá-lo, mas sua surpresa é ainda maior quando isso DE NADA adianta, e ela continua arrastando-o.

- E vocês são peritos nisso, né? - Ela dava um sorriso felino, ao passo que Chaz observava a parede que levava até a Torre da Lufa-Lufa. Tinha que admitir, era algo bem engenhoso, na verdade, bastante perigoso. Lembrava-se de que conseguiu enganar Thor uma vez ali, fazendo-o se chocar contra aquela parede, mas mesmo assim, as vezes sentia medo.

- Ai!!! - Um grito feminino de surpresa era emitido - Luna, quem é o seu amigo? É o seu namorado? Se não, é comprometido? - Morgana brincava ao ver ela e Chaz atravessarem a parede.

- Mais uma brincadeira dessas e seu pescoço vira carne-moida! - ela berrava, assustando outros alunos no salão comunal - Esse é o Chaz, lembra dele? - ela balança a cabeça, negando - oras, claro que lembra! Ele e o time da Corvinal estiveram aqui no aniversário do Jackson!!!

- Calma, Lu! Foi só uma brincadeira inocente. - Morgana sorriu para Chaz, que acabou sorrindo de volta, meio corado.

- Quem é "Jackson"? - ele tentava entrar na conversa, falhando ao perceber que ambas o ignoravam.

- Sei. E aliás, melhor varrer o seu quarto antes que dê bicho.

- Mas o elfos fazem isso, Luninha.

- Mas não durante a noite, e dai pode atrair roedores, ok?

- Okay, mãe. Pode deixar, mas a senhora tem que varrer seu lado também. - Luna ficou levemente corada enquanto a amiga batia com o pé no chão, sorrindo.

- Eu varro.... sempre o.... meu lado e...

- Sei. E as coleiras?

- Chegam amanhã, e lembre-se de que elas são pagas, heim!

- Claro... e o bonitão ai?

- Bom... eu já sou comprometido e...

- E compromisso é atestado de óbito, por acaso?

- MORGANA!!!

- É verdade, oras. - Morgana se apoia no braço de Chaz. - Qual seu signo?

- Hã ... eu vou verificar o dormitório masculino - ele saia, deixando luna encarando Morgana.

- Bonito, heim? Dando encima do namorado dos outros!

- Qual é o problema? Quem pode, pode!

- Ai , Morgana! Você é um caso sério, não toma jeito! E depois fica dizendo por ai que eu sou infantil!

- Bem, pelo menos dedico parte do meu tempo para apreciar alguns dos gatinhos que andam por ai, como o Carlos.

- Ele já tem namorada! E está no sétimo ano!

- E daí? Gosto de rapazes maduros.

- E altos, pelo visto! Ai, por que eu perco o meu tempo discutindo com você?

- Vem cá, Luna - e puxava-a para perto da janela - tá vendo? Dá pra ver boa parte da escola daqui. Olha lá aquele garoto lindo que tá passando!

- Não parece lá grande coisa.

- Exigente, não é? E aquele ali... olha lá, é o Thor, o batedor da Sonserina! Nossa! Que corpo! Que músculos!

- Fala sério, Morgana! Ele deve ter até problemas pra respirar! Aquele sujeito tem músculos até no suvaco!

- E que tal aquele rapaz de cabelos acizentados e olhos de águia?

- Até parece que você consegue ver os olhos dele daqui...

- Não, mas o James é um gato! Ih, olha lá! Olha lá aquele garoto lindão encostado na árvore com um livro! Nossa, olha só como o cabelo dele é escuro, que show! E os olhos, que gato! Ih, outro dia eu o vi treinando no campo de quadribol, precisava ter visto, o vento erguendo aquele cabelo dele fica tãoooooo meigo! Antes ele deixava curto, mas desde que deixou crescer, ficou mais gato ainda!!!

- Morgana - Luna, cheia daquela ladainha, coloca um dedo na boca da amiga - primeiro que você não conseguiria ver os olhos dele daqui sem uma luneta, e além do mais... AQUELE É O YOH!!! E QUE MANIA É ESSA DE VOCÊ FICAR CORRENDO ATRÁS DE GAROTOS COMPROMETIDOS?!?!?

- Até que ele é um gato - ela falava, como se não tivesse prestado atenção nos gritos - vai dizer que não?

- É simpático, isso sim, mas...

- Ah, qualé, Luna! Não te lembra o Malfoy?

- Heim? Mas comé?!?

- Ah, vai dizer que nunca percebeu? Céus, será que eu fui a única que prestei atenção? Outro dia dei uma olhada nele e vi aqueles olhos... nossa! São lindos! Ele tem olhos acizentados, que nem o Malfoy!

- Eles nem são parentes, Morgana.

- Por isso mesmo! Imagina só, um cara gostoso que nem o Malfoy, mas sem o gênio dele?

- Eu mereço. Ainda vai apanhar da Weasley por causa disso! E da Cassie, da Miranda, da...

- Ei, azarar um pouquinho não faz mal a ninguém, é bem menos grave do que ficar dando encima descaradamente, sabia?

- Heim? Do que cê tá falando?

- Ah, não sabia? Andam dando encima do "menino que ressuscitou", não sabia?

- É? Quando foi isso?

- Andei ouvindo pelos corredores de que uma garota ai anda abrindo demais as asinhas, e que só tá esperando a Weasley piscar pra alçar vôo.

- Quem é? Me conta! Me conta! Me conta!

- Ué, ficou interessada? Não sei por que, já que você não é chegada nisso - Morgana lança um olhar acusador para cima de Luna.

- EU NÃO SOU LÉSBICA!!! – e, nesse exato momento, Chaz descia a escada que levava até o dormitório feminino, ouvindo o grito de Chaz.

Na verdade, todos que estavam no salão comunal ouviram.

- Hã... continuem me ignorando, é melhor – e tornava a subir as escadas, torcendo pra ter se esquecido de alguma coisa lá encima.

Definitivamente era algo que Hermione não esperava ver todo dia.

- Granger, não pode ficar com todos esse livros jogados desse jeito. Estão juntando poeira, mofo e podem causar infecções nas pessoas - Pansy se dirigia a ela, enquanto anotava em seu bloco. Aparentemente Nem Harry nem Simas gostaram de Pansy ter se dirigido a Hermione naquele tom, e Rony estava fazendo o possível para aclamar os ânimos dos demais ali.

- Tudo bem ... - Tá certo que eles estavam fazendo o trabalho deles, mais tem certas coisas que enchem o saco de qualquer um, e Hermione estava a ponto de estourar. - Eu vou levar alguns para a biblioteca.

- E os outros? Tem muitos livros.

- Os outros são meus.

- Certo, então providencia uma estante para eles. Você tem um gato, não tem? Gatos gostam de afiar as garras nos locais mais incômodos, não vai querer acordar e descobrir que seu gato afiou as garras em seu livro de poções. - E continuava andando pela sala, observando algumas irregularidades e ignorando os olhares dos alunos presentes.

Claro que estava sendo difícil. Era relativamente fácil fazer seu serviço exibindo o velho semblante de sempre, mas ainda estava pensando nas dicas que suas amigas lhe deram, e em como era difícil conseguir certas coisas.

Mas, bem ou mal, era sua função ali. Ficou claro o que Rony quis dizer, e entendia o motivo de seu medo, mas evitar algo não era a melhor forma de resolver um problema. Podia ser uma solução temporária, mas teria que ser encarada mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Mas, mesmo assim, ainda era uma Sonserina e, como tal, conhecia sua casa como ninguém. Sabia que ninguém faria mal a Chaz e Luna, ainda mais levando-se em conta o que estava em jogo. Desde a virada do ano anterior, os alunos da Sonserina estavam fazendo um certo esforço para ganhar uma quantidade extra de pontos e evitar perdê-los e, levando-se em conta a última partida em que Sonserina finalmente venceu Grifinória, os ânimos deles estavam a flor da pele. Não iriam estragar tudo, tampouco permitiriam que outra pessoa o fizesse.

A semana estava só começando, ainda tinha muito o que resolver.

Será que sobrava um tempinho para conversar com seu Draquinho? Talvez. Esperava que sim, ao menos isso.

Rony fazia suas anotações com um dos olhos, com o outro, observava os alunos ao redor. Sentia um estalo na garganta pois em todos os dormitórios no qual adentravam, todos os alunos estavam presentes, em um horário que normalmente estariam no salão comunal e/ou passeando pelos corredores, fazendo qualquer coisa, menos estar ali.

Era óbvio demais – ele engole a própria saliva – ninguém ali se sentia à vontade com uma Sonserina "bisbilhotando" suas coisas.

Deveriam estar pensando horrores dela. Uma espiã, no mínimo. Procurando informações sobre o Harry, quem sabe.

Quanto a ela, apenas continuava seu trabalho. Podia entender na pele as palavras anteriores dela, sobre as pessoas de sua cara a respeitaram...

Piada, ela deve soltado uma risada interna daquelas. O ar de desconfiança, os olhares de todos estavam fazendo-no passar mal.

Nesse aspecto, o tratamento que ela estava recebendo de seus colegas de casa não deveria ser muito diferente do que Luna e Chaz deveriam estar passando na Sonserina, há uma hora dessas.

- Certo, por favor, saiam todos – ele fala em bom e alto tom.

- Não dá, estou estudando – um aluno do quarto ano falou.

- Estude outra hora, agora precisamos de espaço, e vocês estão nos atrapalhando – e devolvia para ele o mesmo olhar que ele havia dirigido à Pansy.

- Ah, é? Pois eu não me sinto bem saindo e...

- Isso é uma ordem direta de Madame Promfrey – ele mantém a postura – você será punido por obstruir nosso trabalho, além de ser responsabilizado por qualquer possivel problema que os alunos venham a tem. Não se preocupe, é uma vistoria de rotina, não estamos aqui para procurar provas para futuras suspensões – e olhava para todos os presentes, observando o quarto ir esvaziando rapidamente. O último aluno, com o qual ele havia tido a rápida discussão, lhe manda um olhar acusador e sai dali.

- Obrigado, Rony – Pansy agradece sem lhe dirigir a face.

- De nada – e continuava também seu trabalho, sentindo um nó no pescoço e uma vergonha tremenda do mau exemplo de seus colegas.

Aproveitando que seus "pupilos" estavam entretidos, ela sai da sala de reuniões e entra em uma ala reservada da enfermaria, aonde uma moça estava sentada na cama, lendo um livro.

- Nas férias você irá para o hospital Londrino. – A enfermeira chama a atenção da paciente . - Ficará melhor lá.

- Se a senhora diz...

- Não se preocupe, tudo vai dar certo. Você vai ver, lá é bem mais movimentado do que aqui, terá outras pessoas para conversar, não se sentirá tão solitária quanto aqui.

- Ok.

- O que foi, minha jovem? - a enfermeira-chefe se senta na cama, observando a moça - Por que esse olhar? Por que tanto desânimo? - e dava um sorriso enorme para alegrar Sarah - não precisa ficar preocupada, vai dar tudo certo, acredite - e apertava as mãos dela em um ato de incentivo e compaixão - não precisa se preocupar, deixe isso para a sua família, eles é quem tem que ter dores de cabeça, não você. Um dia terá filhos, ai sim vai ficar rouca só de gritar para eles se comportarem - ambas dão um gostosa risada, nem mesmo Sarah estava acreditando naquele senso de humor de madame Promfrey. Ficaram ali, daquele jeito, até que, encarando mais uma vez os olhos da jovem Figy, madame Pomfrey resolve falar mais sério - o que foi, senhorita Figy? Por que esse olhar? Por acaso você não que mais viver, é isso? - Sarah arregala os olhos diante da mudança brusca de assunto - surpresa? Cuidei de sua mãe, sua tia... perdi a conta das vezes em que tantas como você por motivos banais perderam o interesse em seguir em frente e dar a volta por cima.

- Sabe... minha prima era muito pequena quando os primeiros sintomas apareceram... na época não sabíamos o que era, dai sumiu, voltou, sumiu ... e agora voltou de novo. Isso dói tanto, e eu me sinto tão debilitada. As vezes tenho vontade de que isso tenha um fim de uma vez por todas, assim não daria mais preocupação para meus familiares, não teria que ver minha prima chorando. Eu só sirvo para dar dor de cabeça para a minha mãe, eu... eu...

- Esse coraçãozinho está muito apertado. - Madame Pomfrey se aproxima e a abraça. - O que te faz pensar que é um transtorno para a sua mãe, Jovem Figy? Você é e sempre será o maior orgulho de Marie, nunca se esqueça disso.

- Eu atrasei a vida dela, nunca deveria ter...

- Não diga uma coisa dessas! - Madame Pomfrey a encarava duramente - Nunca, entendeu? É melhor ter uma vida do que nunca ter tido uma. Quantas crianças sequer tem a chance de contemplar a luz de um novo dia, de abrir os olhos? Quantas mães não dariam sua vida para que seus filhos nascessem? Você não é um peso para ela, Sarah. Mesmo depois de tudo o que Marie passou, você sempre será o maior orgulho dela, seu maior tesouro, não se esqueça. E, se quiser se abrir comigo e me dizer como se sente em relação a tudo, estou aqui, lembre-se. E o que você disser para mim, ficará aqui.

- Acho que há segredos que devemos jogar a chave fora. – ela vira o rosto, não conseguindo mais encarar a enfermeira. Além da dor causada pela doença e o desespero trazido pela falta de experança, havia mais uma dor que ela não conseguia suportar - Eu... eu... eu gosto muito de uma pessoa, mas essa pessoa gosta de outra e...

- Acho que já ouvi isso antes. Sim, eu já ouvi isso antes.

- Acho que sim, mas ele não liga pra mim, mesmo. Nem quando finge que não olha, ele está pensando nessa outra pessoa. O tempo todo só pensa em outra pessoa. Eu tento, mas tem horas em que não dá pra suportar isso, sabe.

- É o Harry, certo?

- C-c-como a senhora...? - Sarah estava prestes a engolir o coração.

- Você acha mesmo que os professores são tão desatentos assim? - Ela dava um leve sorriso - Acha que nunca percebemos quando um ou outro aluno esta "aéreo" na sala, e que isso não é por causa do sono? Ou quando o fluxo de corujas entre determinadas pessoas aumenta drasticamente? Ou os cochichos que circulam pelos corredores, acha que nunca ouvimos um ou outro, ou que só ouvimos quando falam mal do corpo administrativo da escola? - Sarah arregalava ainda mais os olhos - Ora, senhorita Figy... ao contrário do que muitos pensam, nós adultos não esquecemos de que um dia fomos jovens como vocês, tampouco do quanto "aprontavamos".

- M-mas e-e-espera um pouco, eu... se vocês sabem de tudo isso, por que não intervêm? Tanta gente triste, tanta briga, tantos problemas, tantas discussões entre as casas... vocês poderiam evitar tudo isso, por que não o fazem? Quanto mal é gerado de uma pessoa para outra, quantos sonhos despedaçados, quantas desilusões... se vocês estão tão atentos a isso tudo quanto dizem, por que não fazem nada? Por que nunca fizeram nada?!?!?

- Simplesmente - ela se levanta, olhando para a janela - por que vocês tem que aprender a caminhar com suas próprias pernas. Não vamos estar aqui para sempre e, se fizéssemos isso, não estariamos ajudando-os, e sim aleijando-os para a vida. Claro que não ficamos sempre parados, muita coisa realmente grave nós impedimos, mas... um dia partiremos. Vi sua mãe adentrar nesta escola, minha querida. Já vi muita coisa por aqui e, em determinado momento, temos que admitir que nem sempre estaremos por perto quando as pessoas precisarem, e elas vão precisar aprender a se virar sozinha. Cada briga, cada discussão, cada ato de vingança... cada sorriso, cada amizade... tudo isso irá refletir lá fora, aonde terão que encarar a vida como ela é, sem a proteção de nosso colo. Mas não pense nisso agora, está bem? Vamos nos preocupar, por hora, em viver um dia de cada vez. Vou falar com o professor Dumbledore, seu tratamento poderá demorar um pouco e não queremos que você fique atrasada em relação aos demais alunos, não é mesmo?

- Madame Pomfrey... o que eu faço? - perguntava em um tom de súplica.

- Siga o que seu coração mandar, as vezes é bom ele mandar um pouquinho a mais que a razão.

- Mas... mas e se ele me rejeitar, digo, se não der certo, digo...?

- Só tem um jeito de você saber disso, não é mesmo ? Se acha que vale a pena...

- Sabe o que mais me assusta? Dele ficar ao meu lado não por carinho, mas por piedade, compaixão... pena! Tenho medo disso, muito medo!!!

- Ah, minha querida – ela se senta na cama, puxando Sarah, a qual encosta sua cabeça no peito dela, e tem o corpo enlaçado pelos seus braços. – não chore... ou melhor, chore, vamos. Pode chorar, se isso te fizer sentir melhor.

Jovens... sempre os mesmos. Se em um momento se mostravam extremamente maduros, sérios e capazes de tudo para provarem capazes de assumir responsabilidades, em outros se rendiam aos seus hormônios, sendo capazes de decisões e atitudes totalmente contrárias as suas personalidades.

Os bons e velhos hormônios, os quais oram causavam um salto em alguns - lembrando-se de Rony e Pansy – e uma certa regressão em outros – perdendo a conta da enorme quantidade de alunos que se enquadravam nesse exemplo.

E, apesar de já ter presenciado uma cena como essas um incontável número de vezes, se compadecia de cada uma delas.

Pois ela era a médica da escola. Muito mais do que alguém que cuidava da saúde dos alunos, uma verdadeira confidente para muitos. Seja a voz que se tornava grossa, as espinhas eclodindo, ou perguntas que eles só poderiam ter respostas – e as vezes, não – com seus pais, os quais não se encontravam presentes. Eram crianças, adolescentes, jovens crescendo e tendo muitas dúvidas, muitas das quais não caiam em uma prova de NOM's, mas que poderiam fazer toda a diferença para a vida delas.

Alunos cujos hormônios estavam "fazendo cerão", alunas experimentando sensações que nunca tinham experimentado antes, e com dúvidas, medos, receios, perguntas para serem feitas que não poderiam ser respondidas via correio, mesmo por que o medo e a vergonha de perguntar era um tabu antigo, um dos mais antigos, o de debater temas polêmicos com os pais. E os pais também tinham uma parcelo de culpa, por achar que seus filhos eram seus eternos anjos, nunca tendo idade o suficiente para compreender os ""assuntos dos adultos". Era incrível como muitos pais se esqueciam que aprontavam quando tinham a idade dos filhos.

Coisas comuns, que as grandes famílias Bruxas pareciam esquecer de conversar com seus herdeiros, ou não achavam que fosse um assunto digno de atenção. Em horas como essa admira muito o grupo de Rony.

A quem ela queria enganar? Admirava os quatro por tudo. Seus sonhos, seus ideais, a vontade de mudar as coisas, de abrir os olhos das pessoas para os novos tempos... infelizmente, eles topariam com o velho problema das tradições, dos tabus. Estavam trilhando o mesmo caminho que ela trilhou tantas vezes, perseguindo os mesmos objetivos que ela perseguiu por inumeras vezes, sem resultado, simplesmente por que eram coisas que iam contra tradições milenares e/ou eram assuntos que os pais não se sentiam à vontade pelos filhos aprendendo certas coisas na escola.

- Ele... ele tem sido tão carinhoso comigo... tão amigo, tão companheiro – sua voz se misturava ao choro, enquanto Pomfrey acariciava suas mechas, tentando confortá-la. – tão... atencioso...

- Sim, eu sei. Não é pecado amar, jovem Sarah.

- Mas... o amor dele não me pertence, madame Pomfrey – e falava em um tom bem depressivo, tentando conter as lágrimas, mas um olhar desaprovador da enfermeira lhe mostra que era melhor desabafar, colocar para fora o que realmente sentia.

- O amor é uma coisa curiosa, pois... ele não tem destino, nem rumo. Escolhe o caminho que quer e bem entende, por mais que ajam outros caminhos melhores, maiores e com opções mais atrativas- e lhe dava um singelo sorriso, abaixando sua cabeça e beijando sua testa – o amor é como o fogo, que queima e é incontrolável. É como o gelo e o raio quando se encontram no coração da tempestade. Como uma corrente, que quando encontra o que deseja, se prende e não larga por nada nesse mundo – as palavras da enfermeira, se por um momento lhe traziam dor, também procuravam mostrar uma luz em meio a tanta escuridão, uma resposta para tanto sofrimento.

- Mas e quando ele se prende a algo que não lhe pertence? – ela olha para cima, fitando os olhos da enfermeira, a qual toca em seu nariz com a ponta dos dedos.

- Ele é cego, jovem Figy. Não enxerga o caminho, mas sente o melhor para ele. Ele pode não escolher o que seria o mais sensato, mas... ele é sincero consigo mesmo. – e vislumbra os olhos cheios de lágrimas da moça, antes dela afundar a face em seu vestido novamente – Chore, vamos. Há um lindo ditado que diz "O choro pode durar uma noite, mas a alegria vem pela manhã".

- Eu não quero ficar alegre, eu... eu... eu queria estar viva, eu... queria ele aqui comigo, do meu lado... mesmo com suas deficiências, com seu jeito de ser, mesmo assim, eu o quero! Queria ser abraçada, ouvir sua voz me dando bom dia, ter seus olhos me fitando de maneira apaixonada, pode me jogar no aconchego de seus braços...

Pomfrey continua apenas ouvindo o desabafo de Sarah. Realmente ela era muito parecida com Marie. Mais do que as pessoas poderiam imaginar.

Gaia e Marie, as irmãs Figy. Responsáveis, maduras, mas capazes de perder totalmente a razão por causa de seus amores.

Lembrava-se bem como as coisas aconteceram. E pensar que elas eram apenas duas dentre as várias apaixonadas pelos Marotos.

Gaia foi a única mulher que realmente compreendia Lupin, que lhe dava carinho e atenção. Apesar de atrair olhares, seu comportamento acabava por afastar as pessoas. Se não fosse por seus amigos, seria um rapaz ainda mais isolado, com medo de ferir os que se aproximavam por causa de sua maldição.

Gaia não. Ela não fazia parte do "seleto" grupo de amigos dele e, mesmo com todas as barreiras que ele ergueu em torno de si, ela se aproximou e o encantou.

Não, pensava. Ele foi se abrindo, baixando sua guarda e permitindo que aquela jovem se aproximasse. Ele a amava mais do que tudo, não queria feri-la. Nunca se perdoaria se a machucasse, a ferisse e, apesar dos apelos dela, tomou uma decisão que a magoou e muito. No fundo ela entendia o jovem Remo, sua dor, o sofrimento pelo qual passou ao abandoná-la. Sabia que ele queria ficar com ela, ao lado dela, amando-a ternamente e loucamente até o fim de seus dias, mas sabia que não era possivel. Por mais que sonhasse, por mais que tentasse caminhar ao lado dela em seu mundo de sonhos e alegrias, sabia que não era mais do que isso: um sonho.

Por isso a abandonou. Não por se achar uma besta incapaz de amar e que não merecia a companhia dos outros, mas por não ser capaz de permitir que ela fosse ferida, machucada, ainda mais por ele. E uma vez que o poção de Severo só seria criada anos depois, nada mais restava a ela senão abandoná-la. Sabia o quanto ela sofreria, pois seu sofrimento era o mesmo, mas ao menos, ela estaria viva, e bem.

O choro de Gaia era algo marcado em sua mente, e na mente de muitos. Ela não o odiava, mas também não se conformava com o que havia acontecido. Ainda mais depois que descobriu estar grávida. Tentou contactá-lo, acreditando que isso o faria voltar, e que seriam uma familia feliz, independente dos problemas.

Quem sabe? Talvez ele soubesse, tivesse percebido a gravidez antes mesmo de Gaia. Mesmo não sendo lua cheia, com o passar do tempo algumas habilidades raciais se manifestavam com o tempo, e com maior freqüência.

Quanto a Marie... ela não foi muito feliz, tampouco teve os anos dourados que a irmã teve. E tudo por causa de um relacionamento mal terminado que ela não fora capaz de superar.

Era irônico Sarah ter se apaixonado por Harry, uma vez que Marie tinha se apaixonado por Thiago. Dois jovens apaixonados, um rapaz famoso na escola, uma jovem carinhosa, atenciosa e que sempre estava ao seu lado, apoiando-o, conversando e chamando sua atenção quando necessário. Segundo muitos, era ela quem segurava as rédeas de Thiago.

Até que ele a deixou. Preferiu omitir essa parte para Sarah enquanto ouvia seu desabafo, sobre não mandarmos em nosso coração, do amor ser incontrolável. Já bastava a ela sua dor, nada de ficar sofrendo pela sua mãe.

E como sofreu. Marie amava demais Thiago, e não aceitou facilmente o fim do namoro. Nem mesmo os conselhos dos amigos surtiram efeito, pois o sofrimento dele era imenso.

Até que, em determinado momento, não suportando mais tamanha dor, ela procurou esquecer Thiago. Queria esquecer, precisava fazer isso, do contrário não conseguiria seguir em frente, não seria capaz de viver sua vida. Era um martírio para ela acordar sabendo que ele não estava ao seu lado, não diria que a amava, não captaria suas mechas e brincaria com elas...

Tentou, tentou... a vida boêmia que havia adotado nunca fora aprovada pelos amigos, ainda mais do jeito que ela a levava, mas Marie nunca se importou. Não acreditava mais no amor, no sentimento. Se fosse para sofrer com algo que não duraria para sempre, que assim fosse. Efêmero, mas memorável, proveitoso enquanto durasse. Inesquecível pelo tempo que perdurasse, mas que não deixasse marcas para fazê-la sofrer. Preferia aproveitar cada momento de sua vida como se fosse único, extraindo o máximo dele, independente de onde, como ou com quem, do que entregar seu coração e alma novamente a alguém que não a merecia.

E isso durou por muito, mas muito tempo. Mesmo depois que se formou, não mudou seu "estilo" de vida... até que Marie nasceu.

E, na opinião de muitos, foi a melhor coisa que ocorreu em sua vida. Pois a reação dela fora totalmente diferente do inesperado. A criança simplesmente quebrandou o coração dela, devolvendo-lhe a alegria na vida, o prazer de amar. O sentimento de ter nos seus braços alguém que te entende, te compreende, cuja alegria é estar ao seu lado. Foi o fim da vida Boêmia dela, e o renascimento não de uma nova Marie, mas da antiga que estava na parte mais funda e amarga de sua alma, escondida por uma vida de dor e sofrimento.

Marie e Gaia... dois exemplos de alunas... duas dentre tantas histórias que ocorriam pelos corredores daquela escola, relatos que ela guarda no peito, usando-os como referência para o amanhã.

Mais do que isso, um exemplo de como muita coisa poderia ter sido mudada se alguns tabus tolos surgidos em temos antigos já tivessem caído.

O tempo não corria, fluía. Ouvia atentamente a confissão da jovem Figy, a história de sua vida. Como uma mãe.

Não, não uma mãe, mas uma irmã mais velha, a qual já havia passado pelas mesmas experiências que seus "irmãozinhos" estavam passando, na qual eles podiam confiar, alguém que guardaria seus segredos, lhe daria conselhos e ouviria suas mágoas.

E não so ela, mas um grande número de alunos de Hogwarts. Era curiosa a vida, lembrava-se da jovem Weasley em tempos recentes, sendo consultada quando estava se tornando moça, e confessando seus medos e temores, e do amor por alguém, um amor que não lhe pertencia.

As voltas que o mundo dava... e pensar que a aconselhou a ser sincera com o seu coração, pois ele não mentia.

Marie... Gaia... Gina... Sarah... Julieta... Amanda... vidas com as quais ela convivia, vidas que passaram, vidas que a acompanhavam. Muito mais do que sua, mas a experiência de várias vidas. Mulheres diferentes, a mesma situação. Ano após ano, cada uma lutando, batalhando pelas suas vidas, seus objetivos, ideais, enfrentando/suportando/convivendo com as armadilhas do coração.

Bruxas... estudantes... mulheres. Cada uma, em cada época, em cada período, lhe ensinaram e tem ensinado mais e mais, a cada momento, cada segundo, cada instante.

E, acima de tudo, lhe ensinaram uma coisa muito importante: Nunca, jamais, desrespeitar e/ou desprezar um amor, independente da forma, da idade e do tempo no qual ele ocorra.

Nem mesmo que seja um amor adolescente.

Continua...


End file.
